Princesa, por la fuerza AU
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger, hija única de los dueños de una cadena hotelera, Ron Weasley, príncipe heredero de Inglaterra… una noche de cumpleaños, unas fotos engañosas y un año para salvar sus reputaciones...
1. Noche de cumpleaños 1ª parte

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

**_Bueno, pues aquí estoy empezando un nuevo fic, esta vez un RoMione, largo y AU._**

**_La trama se desarrolla buena parte en el mundo de la realeza británica, pero como no tengo demasiada idea de la misma ni de la vida universitaria en Inglaterra, me voy a tomar algunas licencias, tales como utilizar títulos nobiliarios a mi antojo, inventarme eventos oficiales que no existen o prescindir de otros que sí, la forma de tratarse ciertos personajes (protocolos) o nombre y funcionamiento de la universidad en Londres… espero que me lo permitáis._**

**_Y dicho esto, sólo me queda dar las gracias a quien la lea y me deje reviews, como he leído por ahí "los reviews hacen feliz al fic y a su autora", además de dar ánimos para seguir la historia ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Prólogo**

Ron miraba a través de la ventana de una de sus numerosas estancias, su gesto era serio, meditabundo, sentado en aquel sillón de su biblioteca particular.

Hacía exactamente un mes que su hermano mayor, Charles, había fallecido después de una larga y dura enfermedad. A Ron no sólo le acompañaba el dolor por la pérdida de un hermano, sino también el miedo y la inseguridad ante las nuevas responsabilidades que se le venían encima, pues ahora, Ronald Bilius Weasley I era el nuevo heredero de la corona británica.

Dos golpes contundentes sonaron al otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo el joven sin demasiadas ganas.

Bajo el marco de la puerta apareció un hombre de mediana edad, con cabellos negros, y ojos fieros del mismo color, se trataba de Severus Snape, el consejero personal del heredero. Había trabajado fielmente para Charles, pero a su muerte pasó a ocuparse de los asuntos del joven Ron. Aunque no lo manifiesta al exterior, no está muy seguro de que éste pueda ser un buen rey llegado el momento, pero es lo que está dispuesto, así que desempeñará su trabajo, como antes que él lo hicieron su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo… los Snape siempre habían estado relacionados con la casa real inglesa.

—Buenos días alteza… lamento interrumpir sus horas de estudio.

—No estaba estudiando, ya lo sabes Snape, eso era más cosa de Charlie.

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto, no, definitivamente ese muchacho no sería un buen rey, su actitud nunca le había convencido, pero no estaba en sus manos cambiar la línea sucesoria.

—En cualquier caso… venía a avisarle de que en dos horas tendrá que estar listo para la ceremonia de su nombramiento.

Ron seguía sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

—Bien, estaré listo, ahora déjame solo, por favor.

—Como guste alteza —Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

Snape se retiró en silencio, pero su mente siguió rumiando. Ronald Bilius Weasley I o el príncipe Ron, como todo el mundo fuera de palacio lo llamaba, siempre había sido un chico despreocupado, amante de las fiestas, del alcohol, de las mujeres… y de los escándalos. No es que fuera un mal chico, o eso quería pensar, pero siempre acababa dando la nota, y dejando en mal lugar a su familia. Si fuera cualquier chico anónimo no sería tan grave, pero perteneciendo a la familia real de su país, era fuente constante de problemas, comunicados de disculpas, noticias en periódicos sensacionalistas… siempre estaba en la cresta de la ola, pero para mal.

Cuando se supo de la enfermedad que padecía Charles Weasley, el primogénito del rey Arthur y su esposa, todas las miradas recayeron en su hijo mediano.

Durante años se hizo lo imposible por salvar a Charlie, y de puertas para afuera de palacio, se daban las noticias a medias, siempre maquilladas, un resfriado fuerte, un cólico, una fiebre, un accidente jugando al polo…para justificar la ausencia de su hijo en numerosos eventos públicos. Siempre con la esperanza de encontrar un remedio y lograr su recuperación, pues todo el mundo lo quería y admiraba, era buen estudiante, inteligente y con don de gentes, veían en él un futuro gran rey, a la altura de su padre. Pero sus deseos se truncaron un mes atrás, Charlie no resistió más y se marchó con sólo 24 años, dejando a su familia hundida en la tristeza y al país decepcionado e intranquilo, pues todos sabían que por sangre, el nuevo heredero era el príncipe Ron, el juerguista e irresponsable príncipe Ron.

Hermione Granger salía de su última clase de la mañana, en la universidad de Londres. Le encantaba estudiar, le encantaban los libros, le encantaba ser la mejor de su clase, aunque a veces algunos compañeros la llamasen "sabelotodo insufrible". Estudiar y ser de las mejores le daba seguridad en sí misma, seguridad que su aspecto y escasa experiencia en ciertos terrenos le quitaban. Además, quería estar preparada cuando llegase el día en que tuviera que empezar a trabajar con su padre, gestionando y dirigiendo la cadena de hoteles GR, posesión familiar desde sus abuelos.

La muchacha aparcó su coche en el garaje de su casa, situada en una zona residencial, recogió sus carpetas y bolso y saludó a su madre, que estaba arreglando unas plantas del jardín.

—¡Hola mamá!

—Hola cariño, tienes la comida preparada ya, aunque igual la tenemos que calentar, tu padre comió hace rato porque tenía prisa.

—No pasa nada —Se agachó y besó a su madre en la mejilla—, te está quedando precioso.

—¿Seguro?, ¿no lo dices por halagar? —La mujer sonreía a su única hija con dulzura.

La señora Granger era paisajista, había diseñado los jardines y espacios exteriores de algunos de los hoteles GR y pasaba muchos de sus ratos libres dedicada a su propio jardín, ella misma había seleccionado todas las especies y su colocación, ahora estaba enzarzada en una nueva creación, el rincón de las rosas.

—La caliento, pongo la mesa y te llamo ¿eh?, que no me gusta comer sola… ¡hola Crookshanks! —Un gato color canela, de morro chato, se acercó elegantemente hasta sus pies y la saludo con unos maullidos, Hermione lo recogió del suelo— Eres un señorito, como te gusta que te coja en brazos.

Un rato después, Hermione llamó a su madre y se sentaron a comer.

—Pues todavía me queda, pero será lo mejor del jardín, ya lo verás.

—No lo dudo mamá… eres la mejor. —Le sirvió un poco de pasta.

—Ay cariño, ¿qué hora es?

—Las tres y media, ¿por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Pon la televisión, rápido.

—¿Por? —Algo no cuadraba, su madre no era aficionada a esa caja tonta, absorbe mentes según ella, siempre inculcó a Hermione la preferencia por los libros, desde muy pequeñita.

—¿No era hoy la coronación del príncipe Ron?

—¿Eh? —No daba crédito.

—Sí cariño, que hoy su padre lo nombra príncipe de Gales y heredero al trono, y lo retransmiten en directo —hablaba emocionada, y de pronto Hermione cayó en la cuenta. A Emily Granger le fascinaban los cuentos de príncipes y princesas y por extensión las casas reales del mundo, en especial la de los Weasley, la familia real británica, vio la boda del rey Arthur por televisión y ahora esperaba ver las de la segunda generación.

Hermione le pasó el mando del aparato y siguió comiendo de su plato despreocupadamente, su madre dejó el tenedor unos minutos, casi contenía la respiración, embobada con la imagen de la "caja tonta". La joven estaba tan sorprendida por la expresión de su madre que no pudo evitar buscar la causa, y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla.

Un chico joven, de cabellos pelirrojos, se arrodillaba frente al rey Arthur, mientras éste depositaba una corona sobre su cabeza. Hermione nunca había prestado atención a esas cosas, los Weasley eran parte del pasado y del presente de su país, pero poco tenían que ver con su vida diaria. Aunque por supuesto sabía las cosas básicas, como todo inglés. El rey Arthur reinaba en Inglaterra, vivía en el palacio de Buckingham con su esposa y sus tres hijos, Charles, que había fallecido hacía unas semanas, Ronald y Ginevra, y como el primogénito ya no estaba, tenían que nombrar un sustituto, que obviamente sería su hermano pequeño, el famoso príncipe Ron. Hermione tenía clara su opinión respecto a él, era un completo desastre de chico, sólo parecían interesarle las fiestas y la diversión desmedida, había leído muchos artículos referidos a escándalos principescos y siempre con el mismo protagonista, Ron, así que no le parecía inteligente nombrarlo heredero, si es que querían asegurar el futuro de su familia en el trono, pero como a ella no le afectaba lo más mínimo quien reinara, apartó esos pensamientos rápidamente y se puso a enumerar mentalmente las cosas que tenía que hacer esa tarde.

Dentro de un coche negro con cristales tintados, el nuevo príncipe de Gales viajaba junto a su nuevo asesor, consejero, vigilante o como lo quisieran llamar, para él era como una sombra aguafiestas que no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un segundo.

—Bueno alteza, ahora ya es oficialmente el príncipe heredero del trono de Inglaterra, a partir de mañana tendrá que seguir mis consejos a pies juntillas, su padre me ha dado total libertad para actuar, seré inflexible ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí… pero ahora déjame tranquilo, lo de hoy ha sido demasiado para mí —respondía un indiferente pelirrojo.

—Sólo una cosa más, le felicito por haber terminado su relación con Lavender Brown, esa… señorita —Le costó emplear la palabra—, no es una… compañía recomendable para el heredero al trono.-

—Gracias por tu apreciación… la iba a dejar de todas formas, me aburría —dijo sin el más mínimo sentimiento.

Snape no pudo ocultar su decepción al escuchar a su joven príncipe, sus palabras manifestaban la falta de sensibilidad y delicadeza que tanto temía de él, ¿cómo iba a convertir a ese muchacho en un digno sucesor de su gran amigo Arthur o del noble pero desafortunado Charlie?, ¿cómo iba a apartarlo de las fiestas y el desenfreno que habían llenado su vida hasta ese día?

* * *

_**Hola a tods! muchísimas gracias por los reviews ^^**_

_**MaryxxArianyx: como ya te dije, muchas gracias por esperar mi próximo capi, ¿de verdad no hay por aquí otro Ron príncipe?, bueno, me alegro de ser un poquito original.**_

_**paola: ojalá esa amenaza sea cierta, me encantaría... sobre los gemelos, mujer, no te adelantes jejeje, aunque admito que me suponen un desafío, ¿seré capaz de transmitir su divertida personalidad?, es que tiendo mucho al drama :P**_

_**danielaweasley: gracias por permitirme esas licencias, a mí me gustaría que fuera lo más cercano a la realidad, pero es difícil, así que para suplir eso tengo mi imaginación ^^ a mí me interesó que leyeras mi historia ;) **_

_**adn alterado: muchas gracias, me subes los colores, ojalá no te decepcione :P**_

_**nena weasley granger: yo también estoy bien, como ves actualizando hoy ;) gracias por leerme.**_

_**Niernath: gracias por tener fe en mi historia, espero no defraudarte.**_

_**Espero no defraudar a nadie, es la primera vez que cuelgo una historia larga, pero seguiré esforzándome, y sin más dilación, aquí va el segundo capítulo. Aparece gente nueva e incluso algún personaje totalmente inventado (otra licencia :P)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 2. Noche de cumpleaños (primera parte)**

Hermione jugó el primer partido de tenis de la tarde con Katie, su mejor amiga desde el colegio, para tenerla contenta, para que no se quejara, pero después se sentó en un banquito cercano a las pistas, sacó un libro de su bolso y se puso a leer, mientras su amiga la miraba sonriendo, nunca cambiaría la pequeña Granger sabelotodo. La morena tenía que convencer a Hermione cada vez que quería ir al club, a menos que hubiera algún evento cultural, ésos nunca se los perdía, y una vez allí sólo lograba hacerla jugar un partido al día, por supuesto Katie Bell siempre ganaba, y a Hermione le daba igual, le gustaba verla feliz y el tenis no le importaba demasiado, como todos los deportes en general. El club de la estrella era un club social y deportivo que frecuentaba la gente adinerada de Londres, Hermione y Katie acudían a menudo con sus amigos, a tomar algo, a practicar deportes, todos menos Hermione claro, a hacer planes…

—Un día de éstos se te hará el culo cuadrado Hermione, ¡ven aquí, que te doy la revancha! —le gritaba Katie desde la pista.

—Uy deja, deja, aquí a la sombra se está muy bien… ¡mira!, es Claire, seguro que acepta un partido —Siempre se salía con la suya, pero Katie la dejaba, era como una especie de ritual entre ambas que se repetía cada tarde de club.

Katie se acercó ligeramente sofocada, secándose la cara con una toalla.

—Uf, Claire me ha hecho sudar… ¿qué lees hoy?

—Ah, nada, un libro de ejercicios que recomendaron en clase.

—Yo no puedo ni con los básicos y tú siempre ampliando, eres de lo que no hay… vaya, mira quien viene por ahí.

Hermione se volvió y vio a su novio, Oliver Wood, le sonreía mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

—Hola Katie… hola guapa —Terminó con voz melosa, mientras se sentaba en el banco y besaba en los labios a Hermione.

—Hola Oliver… anda, a ver si tú la convences, que hoy podemos quedar todos y me dice que tiene que estudiar un examen, ¿te lo puedes creer?, ¿cuánto hace que no salimos en grupo?

—Podría estar muy bien Hermione, a mí me apetece —Le cogía una mano y se la acariciaba, poniéndole ojitos para ablandar a su novia.

—Sois malas tentaciones… debería irme a casa —bromeaba ya medio convencida.

—¡Lo has conseguido Oliver!, estupendo, pues quedamos a las ocho y después de la cena… ¡de fiesta!, yujuuuuuu —Se alejó del banco dando saltitos como una niña.

Hermione sonrió viéndola alejarse.

—Y si quieres… después podemos ir a mi apartamento y…

—No Oliver, todavía no… ya lo hemos hablado, y ahora menos, que se acerca un examen que me importa mucho —Su voz sonaba dulce pero con determinación.

—Vale, perdona, ¿tal vez otro día?

—Tal vez… —Sus ojos ya estaban de nuevo entre las líneas de su libro, Oliver se despatarró en el banco y dejó la vista vagando entre la gente que veía por las canchas.

Un chico rubio, de aspecto atlético y porte chulesco se acercó hasta Ron, que estaba acariciando el hocico de su caballo favorito, Eterno.

—¡Hola!

—Hola Cormac.

—¿Qué tal después de la coronación?, me dejaste mosca por móvil.

—Pues imagínate, me ha caído todo el marrón encima… joder, Charlie no debió morir, mira que dejarme la responsabilidad a mí, que cabrón de hermano —Trataba de bromear, pero sus ojos brillaban de tristeza, su amigo lo sabía.

—Mira, no soporto verte de bajón, me da igual que seas heredero, tú eres Ron, eres el alma de la fiesta, así que vamos a salir a divertirnos y…

—Olvídalo, Snape me tiene bajo estrecha vigilancia desde que salí en primera plana del "Gossip News" hace una semana, me manda a Sirius como sombra, no se fía de mí… me conoce bien el condenado —Sonreía con desdén.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños, tienes que celebrarlo, ¡tienes que divertirte joder!... no todos los años se cumplen 21, es una fecha muy especial.

Ron detuvo su mano sobre las crines de Eterno y entornó los ojos, pensativo.

—Tienes razón… vamos a salir, yo soy como soy, y no me pueden cambiar, tengo derecho a divertirme, soy muy joven todavía.

—Así se habla tío, ese es mi Ron —Le agarró con fuerza de los brazos, zarandeándolo un poco.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar?, aunque prefiero que vayamos solos, así pasaremos más desapercibidos.

—Despistaremos a Sirius… sólo tú, yo y las miles de chicas que podamos encontrar. —Rió.

—Pues espero que una de ellas no sea Lavender.

—Peter, quiero que estés bien atento, seguro que este fin de semana vuelve a salir, menudo es, y gracias a él volveremos a vender miles de ejemplares.

—No se preocupe señorita Skeeter, seré su sombra, me apostaré en los alrededores de palacio y en cuanto intuya que ha salido, echaré detrás como un perro rastreador.

—Muy bien, recuerda que te aumentaré el sueldo cuando me traigas algo especialmente suculento, cuanto más morboso mejor, ya sabes lo que les gusta a nuestros lectores.

—Desde luego señorita Skeeter, quieren carnaza y si de mí depende… la tendrán.

Peter Foley trabajaba como fotógrafo, o más bien paparazzi, para el "Gossip News", un periódico de chismes, escándalos, secretos a voces, infidelidades, traiciones, romances que dejaban de ser ocultos… cualquier cosa de temática rosa o irreverente que su directora, Rita Skeeter, viera con potencial para atraer al público, le valía todo con tal de vender.

Habían llegado, Hermione, Katie, Oliver y algunos amigos más estaban en la entrada del "Everlasting", uno de los locales de moda entre los jóvenes de Londres.

—A ver si hoy conozco al chico de mi vida —Katie estaba rebosante de energía, como siempre que salía de fiesta, su cuerpo atlético era una ventaja en ocasiones como ésta, Hermione la envidiaba, seguro que aguantaba más horas bailando sin parar que ella.

Pero alguien escuchaba sus palabras con profunda tristeza en el rostro, se trataba de Neville Longbottom, un chico alto, moreno y tímido, muy tímido, incluso apocado, si Hermione carecía de cierta confianza en sí misma, lo de Neville era ya un caso extremo. Pero su débil personalidad no le impedía soñar, y su sueño era Katie Bell, una chica activa y arrolladora, y mucho más lanzada que él. Hermione apreció su mirada, porque siempre estaba pendiente de la gente que le importaba, y Neville era un buen amigo, así que intentó echarle una mano.

—Ve a la barra Oliver, pide para los dos, ahora vengo… ¡NEVILLE!

—Hola Hermione.

—MENUDO AMBIENTE ¿EH?, ESTO ESTÁ LLENO HOY, SOBRE TODO DE CHICAS —Tenía que hablarle a gritos en la oreja.

—Sí… —Hermione tuvo que leer sus labios, la voz del moreno apenas salía de su boca.

—¿POR QUÉ NO INVITAS A BAILAR A KATIE?

—¿QUÉ?- fue nombrarla y Neville reaccionó, su amiga le sonrió.

—INVÍTALA A BAILAR.

—NO, NO PUEDO, NO SÉ BAILAR, SOY UN DESASTRE…

—PUES LLÉVALE UNA COPA, SEGURO QUE TE LO AGRADECE.

—SÍ, ESO HARÉ, GRACIAS HERMIONE —La besó en la mejilla, alborotado, y se dirigió a la barra sin perder tiempo.

Hermione volvió junto a Oliver. Katie estaba con varias amigas por el centro de la pista.

—¿Qué le decías a Neville?

—Nada, una tontería.

Estaba concentrada en la pista, seguía los torpes movimientos de Neville con las copas en sus manos, deseaba de corazón que ambos se conocieran mejor, pero Katie era su mejor amiga por algo, y sabía que el chico lo tenía complicado, y vio a Neville llegar hasta la morena, tropezando con una columna, muy complicado, y como ella le recogía la copa, le sonreía y le daba la espalda para seguir hablando con unos chicos que se les habían acercado, vale complicadísimo, pero no hay nada imposible ¿no?

—Joder Ron —El rubio reía—, pensaba que no podríamos darle esquinazo, que insistente es.

—Calla Cormac, que luego me tocará a mí dar la cara.

—¿La tara?, ¿qué tara?, no sabía que Sirius tuviera alguna tara, pobre.

—Digo cara, estás sordo como una tapia.

—¿Sordo?, es mi amigo el vodka, que me está dominando, siento su poder en mí. —Cormac no podía dejar de reírse.

—Anda, entremos ahí antes de que Sirius nos alcance y nos vea. —Ron acompañaba sus risas.

Cruzaron la puerta del "Everlasting" y se fueron adentrando entre las luces de colores, el humo, el ruido, y la masa de gente en continuo movimiento.

Se acercaron a la barra, pidieron dos cubatas de vodka con limón, y apostados en taburetes, observaban entre sorbos de alcohol, lo que solían llamar "la oferta de la noche", o en otras palabras, todas las chicas que les resultaban apetecibles, por una u otra razón.

—Mira ésa, tiene un buen par de… razones —bromeaba el rubio.

—Sí, pero aquella me gusta más, con ese culo… —replicaba Ron.

Hasta que una chica rubia, tremendamente maquillada y con una falda igual de corta que su inteligencia, se acercó a ellos desde un grupito.

—Perdona, ay perdona —Ron se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Eres… eres el príncipe Ron? —hablaba entrecortándose, aunque Ron no sabía si por nervios, embriaguez, calentón o una mezcla de todas.

—No, te has equivocado guapa, muchos dicen que me parezco.

—Ay que pena, bueno pues nada…

Todavía estaba la chica revoloteando a su lado, y Cormac no quiso desperdiciar la ocasión.

—Pero ¿qué haces tío?, dile que sí, te la tiras fijo, pero antes asegúrate de que me presente a alguna amiga.- le susurró al oído.

—¿Estás loco?, no quiero que se sepa que he estado aquí, esta noche no soy el príncipe Ron.

Cormac ya se estaba resignando, pero la rubia los cogió desprevenidos.

—Bueno es igual —Rió tontamente—, lo he pensado y no me importa, te pareces tanto que me das morbo como si lo fueras, ¿queréis conocer a mis amigas?

Y se encaminó a saltitos hacia un grupo de chicas igualmente maquilladas y poco vestidas que ella.

Los rostros de ambos amigos se iluminaron, se miraron un segundo, sus bocas se torcieron en sonrisas bobaliconas y de un salto dejaron los taburetes.

A sólo unos metros de ellos, Hermione y su grupo se reía recordando anécdotas, y un hombre solo, parado entre la gente, no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo y su amigo, esperando, pacientemente, la foto de la noche.

* * *

**_Bueno, pues la noche ha comenzado, y todavía le queda, ¿qué podría pasar? xD_**

**_Hasta la próxima! ^^_**


	2. Noche de cumpleaños 2ªparte

**_Muchas gracias a tods los que me leéis, en especial a quienes me dejáis reviews ^^ me hacen mucha ilusión (danielaweasley, , nena weasley granger, Burbujita Malfoy y brenda_griffindor)_**

**_Aquí va el capi 3, el esperado primer encuentro entre Ron y Hermione... aviso que el capi me ha salido muy largo, lo siento ju..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 3. Noche de cumpleaños (segunda parte)**

—Mirad, éstas son Jenny, Zoe y Anne, y yo me llamo Vanessa, dos besitos ¿no?

La rubia les presentaba a sus amigas, todas encantadas de conocer a dos chicos altos y guapos, y más cuando uno de ellos parecía el hermano gemelo del famoso príncipe Ron.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas guapo? —Le preguntó a Ron una morena de melena rizada.

—Ro… bert, Robert —Por poco se delataba él mismo, pero supo salvarse a tiempo.

—Yo soy Cormac, encantado preciosas señoritas —El rubio les hizo una reverencia y el grupo de chicas estalló en risitas tontas.

Parecía que la cosa estaba yendo bien, la morena le había echado el ojo a Ron y se aseguraba de rozarse con él, con poco disimulo, mientras que Vanessa tonteaba claramente con Cormac, las otras dos chicas parecían estar pensando a cual de los chicos acercarse, sin importarles lo más mínimo tener que compartirlos con sus amigas.

Un hombre de cabellos negros, rostro atractivo y ojos grises miraba agobiado a ambas aceras, al paso de su imponente coche. Sirius Black, el guardaespaldas personal del príncipe Ron y a menudo chófer cuando el joven quería salir de palacio, había sido burlado una vez más, y el castigo que recibiría sería ejemplar, si no regresaba a palacio con su protegido antes de que el rey se enterase.

—Maldito muchacho, la confianza da asco, me comporto como un colega y así me lo paga, cuando lo encuentre se va a enterar.

Hermione se cansó de bailar con Oliver y los demás y se acercó a Neville, que permanecía sentado, en una mesa alejada de la zona de baile.

—¡Ey!... ¿no vienes con los demás?

—No me apetece —Ni siquiera la miraba, no podía apartar sus ojos de Katie y el chico con el que se estaba riendo tanto.

—Anda ven, para saber bailar antes hay que aprender, vamos… —Le cogió la mano y tiró de él.

—Hermione no, de verdad… —Se resistía a levantarse de la silla, donde se sentía seguro además de desgraciado.

—Nada, nada, vas a aprender a bailar, venga, ¿así cómo quieres acercarte a Katie? —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero… ¿tú sabes que…? —preguntó azorado.

—Es más que evidente, menos para ella claro —rió—, vamos, no tengas miedo.

—Bueno, vale, pero porque estás tú —Hermione le sonrió.

Se acercaron a los demás y la chica empezó a moverse con la música, de una forma discreta, sin llamar mucho la atención, instando a su amigo a imitarla, y Neville lo intentaba, aunque con poco acierto.

Hermione le hacía señas con los ojos, para que saludara a Katie y tratara de bailar con ella. Y Neville la saludó, y logró captar su atención, y la morena le dedicó una sonrisa que a él le supo a gloria… pero, cuando se trataba de Neville siempre había un pero, el moreno se envalentonó, quiso lucirse y al girar bruscamente empujó a un camarero, al que se le escapó la bandeja de la mano, rompiéndose los vasos en mil pedazos y derramando su contenido por el suelo.

Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa, tal vez fue mala idea animar a Neville a bailar.

El pobre muchacho no dejaba de disculparse con el camarero, tanto que éste no sabía como quitárselo de encima.

Algunas de las copas salpicaron los pantalones del chico que hablaba con Katie y se puso de mal humor, pero antes de que atacara a Neville, Katie lo calmó, proponiéndole sentarse en alguna mesa y seguir su conversación.

Oliver se acercó a Hermione y la agarró de la cintura.

—Cariño, me temo que esta vez tu idea no ha sido nada buena —La besó en la frente.

—Creo que tienes razón… ¡Neville!

—Me voy a la barra, a beber, parece que es lo único que me sale bien aquí —Su rostro era una oda a la derrota.

—Lo siento Neville —Le dio un apretoncito en el brazo.

—No te preocupes, tú has hecho lo que has podido, gracias… —Una sonrisa triste y se alejó de ellos, esquivando la visión de la mesa en la que Katie y el desconocido se reían tranquilamente.

Pero al cabo de un cuarto de hora el chico se marchó y Katie volvió a la pista con sus amigos.

—Uy, ¿a dónde se fue?

—Es que mañana tiene entrenamiento.

—¿Sí?, ¿de qué?

—Atletismo… hoy ha salido porque sus amigos no paraban, me ha recordado a ti Hermione. —Se rió.

—Y… ¿te ha dado su móvil o algo? —Hermione indagaba para evaluar la situación de Neville.

—Pues sí, me ha dicho que quiere volver a verme, así que tal vez quedemos para comer o algo la semana que viene, ¿no es genial? —Se le dibujó una sonrisa soñadora en la cara y Hermione supo que la situación de Neville era mala, francamente mala, por no decir catastrófica.

Ron se había abandonado al placer de los besos de aquella desconocida morena, sólo quería disfrutar de su calor y sus ganas, ¿de qué otra forma podría celebrar su triste 21 cumpleaños?, si todo lo que le esperaba en palacio eran deberes, obligaciones, responsabilidades, caras serias… todavía le parecía todo un mal sueño, y el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo y aquella chica complaciente le hacían olvidar su realidad, ¿por qué no evadirse de esa manera?, además, no conocía otra.

Cormac también andaba enzarzado en un combate de lenguas, pero algo los interrumpió de golpe.

—¿Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo? —Sonó una voz tremendamente grave.

Ron miró sobre el hombro de la chica y sintió un escalofrío, un hombre de casi dos metros, pelo rapado casi al cero, muchos tatuajes y unos músculos como montañas agarraba a Cormac de las solapas de su camisa.

—¡Ésa es mi novia, imbécil!

—¿Imbécil?, no, te equivocas, se llama Vanessa, así que no puede ser tu novia —Cuando Cormac bebía, su humor aumentaba peligrosamente.

—No me toques las pelotas, niñato —Lo levantó del suelo y al rubio se le acabaron las ganas de bromear de inmediato.

—Tranquilo peque, no le pegues, si no es nadie —Le empezó a decir la rubia, cogiéndolo del enorme brazo—. ¿Y no habíamos cortado?

"¿Peque este Goliat?, joder con los apodos parejiles" pensó Ron conteniendo la risa.

—Lo siento capullito de alhelí, soy un bobo, si no voy a encontrar a otra mejor que tú.

—Mejor besando difícil, es cierto —Se le escapó al rubio, lo que le valió una mirada asesina del grandullón.

—¿Quieres volver conmigo, pequeñín? —Le ronroneó la rubia juguetona.

—Pues claro, por eso he venido.

—Ay amor mío, te quiero, te adoro, te amo, te comería ahora mismo —dicho esto, la chica se tomó al pie de la letra sus propias palabras y se arrojó al cuello del hombre, con un salto previo, porque le sacaba más de la cabeza, y ambos empezaron a besarse con desespero.

—Arggg —Cormac miró a otro lado, buscando a Ron—. Tío, qué empalagosos, ¿y vosotras…? —No pudo ni terminar la frase, las otras tres chicas estaban bailando con varios tipos parecidos al de la rubia, estaba claro que formaban un grupo, y esa noche, Ron y él sólo habían sido la distracción pasajera mientras estaban enfadadas con sus hombres. El príncipe estalló en carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes pelirrojo idiota?

—De tu cara Cormac, la vida es así, unas veces se gana y otras se pierde, anda vamos a sentarnos en la barra, relajémonos.

—Y una mierda, dile a mi amiguito que se relaje ahora. —Se señaló la entrepierna.

—Aún queda noche, vamos a ver lo que sale por ahí ¿no?

Peter, oculto entre la gente que bailaba, apuraba su cigarrillo mientras observaba al pelirrojo. Había estado a punto de sacar su cámara y echar fotos del altercado con los grandullones, hasta había pensado en un título "con el rabo entre las piernas", pero no le había parecido suficientemente escandaloso, morboso o inesperado para su jefa, tenía que ser algo mejor, mucho mejor, así que acarició su Nikon, oculta bajo la gabardina y buscó otro cigarrillo en la cajetilla de su bolsillo.

Las chicas del grupo decidieron ir al baño, todas menos Hermione, y Oliver tuvo que acompañar a Neville fuera, para que tomara un poco el aire, al parecer su remedio contra las penas le había jugado una mala pasada, así que estaba sola en la pista, esperándolos a todos, y eso fue lo que la convirtió en su objetivo.

Ron y Cormac no querían marcharse con las manos vacías, no después del esfuerzo por deshacerse de Sirius y el chafón con las novias de los gigantes, así que decidieron cambiar de táctica, y entrar a chicas solas, lo consideraron… más seguro.

—Esa chica —Señaló Ron.

—Uy, es poca cosa ¿no?

—Sí bueno, es pequeñita.

—Y su cuerpo no parece demasiado sinuoso —Se burlaba arrastrando las palabras, el efecto inevitable de las copas que habían ingerido.

—Ya, muy delgada.

—Por no decir lo poco sexy que va, vaqueros y un jersey que le tapa todo uf, y ese pelo enmarañado, ¿es una nueva moda? —Entornó los ojos— No, me habría enterado… y desde aquí ni siquiera le vemos la cara, mmm, no sé, no sé.

—Joder, me estás quitando las ganas ¿eh?

—Perdona tío —se reía—, ve, ve, que más vale pájara en mano que cien tías dando saltitos en la pista.

—Pues eso —Echó un gran trago para apurar su enésimo cubata y se dirigió hacia Hermione con decisión. No tenía intenciones de perder el tiempo, ni de darle opción a rechazarlo, además iba tan pasado de vodka que la cara que tuviera ella no le importaba demasiado, siempre que no fuera difícil de mirar, que todo tiene un límite.

Pasó en cuestión de segundos. Hermione sintió unas manos agarrándola de la cintura, y un cuerpo pegándose al suyo, sonrió y puso las suyas sobre las del chico, segura de que era Oliver, ¿quién si no iba a cogerla así? Peter echaba fotos, incapaz de creerse su buena suerte, y Ron continuó su ataque. La volteó hacia él y sin dejarla reaccionar la besó, atrapando su boca hambriento, llevaba muy mal el quedarse a medias, arrastraba la frustración de hace un rato y no tuvo compasión de la chica, obligándola a abrir la boca e invadiéndola con su lengua.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, tenía el cuerpo tieso como una estaca, los ojos abiertos como platos. Su cuerpo no tuvo tiempo de cumplir las órdenes de su cerebro, sabía que no era Oliver y quería apartarlo de ella, pero se le había echado encima sin darle la menor oportunidad. Cuando Ron sintió que como primer beso estaba bien se despegó de ella, satisfecho, y aflojó su cintura.

Hermione recuperó el movimiento y le propinó un fuerte bofetón. Peter seguía gastando carrete.

—¡¿Pero cómo te atreves? —Lo miraba hecha una furia, sonrojada, acalorada, nerviosa, indignada, y mil cosas más acabadas en "ada", por haber sido besada a la fuerza.

—Primero dejas que te toque y te bese y después me abofeteas… ¿de qué vas niñata? —le replicaba el pelirrojo con su mano en la mejilla malograda.

—¿De qué voy yo?, pero… esto es increíble —Cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—Sí, tú, ¿ahora te haces la estrecha?... mira, me da igual, tampoco eres guapa ni estás buena, ahí te quedas, encontraré a otra.

Hermione se sintió herida en lo más hondo de su orgullo de mujer, encima de que la había tocado y besado sin permiso, se atrevía a insultarla, eso era ya demasiado.

—¿Qué has dicho de mí? —Lo desafió, era una luchadora, nadie amedrentaba a Hermione Granger.

Ron le había dado la espalda, pero sus palabras lo tentaron, necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que llevaba dentro y cualquier actividad le valía, cabalgar sobre Eterno, tener sexo o incluso discutir con aquella desconocida de cabello enmarañado.

Sirius alcanzó a Cormac en la barra, le preguntó por el príncipe y el rubio le indicó la dirección en la que mirar.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí?

—Parece que no tenemos suerte esta noche. —El rubio se reía, removiéndose divertido en su taburete, y señalaba la escena que protagonizaba su amigo.

—Quédate aquí, no te muevas, voy a por el príncipe y os llevo de vuelta a palacio de inmediato, suerte que no he visto paparazzis por la entrada.

—Que sí, perrito bueno, que sí. —Cormac llamaba perros a todos los guardaespaldas de Ron, no como insulto, sino por su semejanza con los perros de pastoreo, siempre atentos para que las ovejas no se descarríen.

Pero Ron no pudo desahogarse, Sirius lo alcanzó a tiempo y lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, obligándolo a caminar delante de él.

—Perdónele señorita, está muy borracho, es amigo mío, ya me lo llevo.

—Ey, suéltame, todavía tengo mucho que aclarar con ésa…

—Vamos a palacio ahora mismo, y suerte que no os han encontrado esos carroñeros antes que yo —le hablaba al oído para que sólo Ron lo escuchase.

Sirius estaba equivocado, Peter tenía fotos de toda la escena, desde el abrazo feliz hasta el bofetón final, las hizo sin problemas, pues tomó la precaución de coger una cámara de apariencia inofensiva, para no levantar sospechas, ¿y qué tenía de raro hacer fotos cuando uno sale de fiesta?

Katie alcanzó a su amiga cuando Sirius ya salía del local, con un muchacho en cada brazo.

—¡Hermione!, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué coño ha sido eso?, ¿y dónde narices está Oliver?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, Oliver está fuera con Neville…

—¿Te ha dejado aquí sola?, joder, cuando salía del baño he visto a ese tío besándote y he alucinado, luego le has dado el bofetón y me he asustado, por eso he venido corriendo.

—Era sólo un borracho salido.

—¿Aviso a Oliver?, si nos damos prisa lo cogemos, acaba de irse ¿no?

—Déjalo Katie, no quiero líos, no ha sido para tanto tampoco —mentía, le había molestado más de lo que admitiría, pero Hermione era ante todo una chica discreta y pacífica, no quería ser causa de conflictos, y si Oliver se enteraba, podría pelearse con ese tipo, no era buena idea.

—¿Entonces no se lo vas a contar?

—¿Para qué?, sólo era un idiota, no le dediquemos más tiempo ¿vale? —Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada que no convenció a su amiga de toda la vida, pero Katie lo dejó así.

—Alteza, ¿por qué me hace esto?, no le concedí mi confianza para que me tome el pelo y me meta en líos con su majestad.

—Sirius, tranquilo, nadie tiene porque enterarse, no había fotógrafos en la entrada ¿no?, pues ya está. —Se repantigaba en el amplio asiento de atrás.

—Espero que tenga razón y todo quede en una travesura… —Le miró con el ceño fruncido desde el retrovisor— Que no se repetirá.

—Sí, vale… pero dale más gas, que quiero meterme en la cama, ha sido una noche de mierda.

—Ron, tío, la próxima irá mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo que la próxima?, de eso nada. —Se escandalizó el moreno.

—Cormac sólo bromeaba ¿verdad? —dijo entre dientes, mientras pellizcaba a su amigo en el brazo.

—Sí… s… sí, sólo bromeaba, es que cuando bebo soy un cachondo mental. —Se rió.

Ron lo miró con ganas de matarlo, en parte era el responsable de aquella desastrosa noche, él no tenía pensado salir, pero Cormac siempre lo acababa liando.

Una hora más tarde, Hermione, agotada después de toda la noche bailando, ayudando a Neville y soportando borrachos maleducados, se retiró del local junto a un ignorante Oliver, una fiel Katie y un descompuesto Neville, se despidieron de las demás chicas del grupo y tomaron taxis para volver a sus casas.

Ron ya estaba en palacio, a salvo en sus habitaciones. Tumbado sobre su enorme cama, pensaba que todo quedaría en una mala noche fácil de olvidar. Cormac roncaba en una de las estancias de invitados.

Hermione se despidió de Oliver con un fugaz pico, no se sentía a gusto para besarlo más intensamente por lo que había pasado horas antes, pero se excusó de su falta de pasión con el cansancio, Oliver la creyó y le dio las buenas noches. Crookshanks maulló al escucharla abrir la puerta, siempre estaba despierto cuando ella salía por las noches, como si la esperase en vela, preocupado por ella, era una de las razones por las que lo quería tanto. Lo acarició al verlo y se metió en su habitación, pensando que al día siguiente, todo quedaría en un recuerdo lejano.

Pero ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás el momento que habían compartido, porque Rita Skeeter y su fiel fotógrafo no lo iban a permitir.

—Ya me estaba resignando a volver sin nada y entonces lo vi acercarse a ella… al principio pensaba que era una chica cualquiera, anónima como las de antes, pero cuando me fijé mejor la reconocí y ya no pude parar de echar fotos.

—Esto ha sido un regalo divino, mañana agotaremos la tirada Peter... —Hizo una reverencia a una de las fotos— Feliz cumpleaños, alteza. —Sonrió con maldad.

Ambos observaban entusiasmados el borrador de la portada del próximo Gossip News, un beso en la imagen y un titular: "el príncipe Ron, heredero del trono, y Hermione Granger, hija del dueño de hoteles GR, amantes"

* * *

**_¿Qué consecuencias tendrá un artículo como ese para Ron, Hermione y sus familias?, en el próximo capítulo lo veremos ^^_**


	3. Malas noticias

_**He vuelto!, seguro que ya pensábais que había dejado el fic, pero es que mis faenas universitarias me abdujeron, lo siento, os pido perdón, a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia, es todo cuestión de organizarse ^^**_

_**Bueno, no me enrollo más, aquí va la continuación...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 4. Malas noticias**

Hermione Granger llevaba una vida relativamente anónima, salvo contadas ocasiones, en que había tenido que participar en actos públicos relacionados con el negocio de su padre. También aparecía en las fotos de algunas bodas y celebraciones de gente pudiente, o en sus primeros días de colegio y de universidad, formando parte de una prensa de sociedad que poca gente se molestaba en leer. Para los medios, la heredera de los Granger era un personaje aburrido y anodino, una niña buena que sólo hacía que estudiar. Nunca había dado que hablar, nunca… hasta esa maldita noche. Aquello fue una locura, un boom, la noticia del día, de la semana, incluso del mes… la virtuosa y discreta Hermione Granger, amante del príncipe Ron.

Katie vio la foto en la portada y el titular, y con cara de espanto y alucine buscó el artículo del interior, lo leyó y no tardó ni medio minuto en marcar la tecla de llamada sobre el nombre de su amiga Hermione en el móvil.

—¿Katie? —Su voz sonaba adormilada.

—¡Hermione!

—¿Qué pasa? —Ahora sonaba asustada.

—¿Has visto el Gossip News de hoy?

—No, ya sabes que no compro ese tipo de prensa.

—¿Estás sentada?

—Estoy tumbada Katie, estaba durmiendo.

—Bueno… te leo la portada de carrerilla y me dices que piensas, voy…

—Vale, venga… —Se incorporó ligeramente en su cama, sosteniendo el móvil en su oreja.

—El príncipe Ron, heredero del trono, y Hermione Granger, hija del dueño de hoteles GR, amantes.

—Pero ¿qué?, ¿cómo se atreven a publicar tal mentira?, y ¿por qué me juntan a mí con un tío al que sólo conozco de la tele o la prensa?, me siento ofendida.

—Es que… sí lo conoces, ahora sí…

—¿Qué dices Katie?

—¿Recuerdas al pelirrojo de anoche?

Silencio, Katie apretaba aún más el teléfono a su oreja, pero sólo escuchaba silencio.

—¿Hermione?, ¿sigues ahí?

—Sí, sigo aquí… Katie, dime ahora mismo que esto es una de tus bromas.

—Lo siento, ojalá fuera eso.

—¿Aquel estúpido atrevido era el príncipe Ron?

—Sí, ahora que puedo verlo bien en las fotos, lo reconozco, no hay duda de que es él.

—Pero ¿qué fotos han publicado?, ¿qué han escrito?, ¡dime Katie!

—Mira, hagamos una cosa, me paso por tu casa en un cuarto de hora, te llevo el Gossip News y lo ves todo tú misma.

—Buena idea… Dios, suerte que mis padres tampoco leen estas cosas.

Cormac se despertó relativamente temprano para lo que acostumbraba tras una noche de fiesta intensa, pero claro, no había tenido fiesta precisamente "intensa", más bien una noche fallida, pero no le preocupaba, saldría otra vez dispuesto a remediarlo. Se dirigió a las cocinas, para tomar el desayuno con el servicio. Prefería eso a sentarse en el comedor principal, donde desayunaban los reyes y sus hijos, rodeados de servidumbre, joyas por menaje y un aire espeso y deprimente, por los sucesos recientes acaecidos en palacio con la pérdida de Charlie. Además Cormac no soportaba el estricto protocolo que seguía la familia real, él era rico, muy rico, pero sus padres no eran nobles, así que no se había criado como los príncipes. Su antipatía por el protocolo y las obligaciones era compartida por Ron, tal vez por eso eran tan amigos, pero a diferencia de él, el pelirrojo tenía que seguir las normas cuando estaba en palacio, o en presencia de sus padres.

Los cocineros y las doncellas saludaron al rubio sin apenas inmutarse, lo veían por allí desde niño, desde que empezara su amistad con Ron. Cormac iba a sentarse en una mesa pero el corrillo de mujeres cuchicheando por lo bajo llamó su atención. Se acercó a ellas, les vio un periódico en las manos y pidió que se lo dejaran, entre otras muchas cosas, Cormac era un cotilla sin remedio. Pero la portada no le hizo ninguna gracia, le cambió el color, su sonrisa se borró ipso facto y echó a correr hacia las habitaciones de su amigo, quería avisarlo antes de que se enterase el rancio de Snape, o peor… el rey.

Snape y sus ayudantes habían revisado todas las publicaciones del día, indistintamente, prensa seria y prensa rosa, como hacían cada mañana temprano, para estar al tanto de todo lo bueno y malo que se decía de la familia real, y así poder actuar en consecuencia, tratando de mejorar cosas o evitar otras. El pálido hombre, con el gesto descompuesto, tuvo que informar al rey Arthur del último escándalo protagonizado por su hijo. Empezaba a no soportar a aquel muchacho, después de las charlas y consejos de buena fe que le habían dado, después de su coronación como heredero, no había cambiado un ápice su comportamiento. Una semana antes le había prometido que no volvería a pasar, pero había mentido, otra vez. ¿Y qué coño había pasado con Sirius?, le dijo que fuera su sombra, ese guardaespaldas idiota lo iba a escuchar.

—Voy a despertar al príncipe, su majestad.

—No, yo mismo lo haré.

—Señor…

—Tengo que hablar seriamente con mi hijo.

El rey, con paso firme y gesto imperturbable, recorría el pasillo, en dirección a las habitaciones del príncipe, que todavía dormía plácidamente. Antes de llegar, se encontró con Cormac, cuya cara palideció más que la de Snape. El muchacho trató de escabullirse, pero fue en vano, Arthur lo interrogó sin piedad y Cormac acabó contándole todo lo que había pasado, o al menos todo lo que él recordaba. Que Ron había ido a por esa chica, que la había besado y ella le había abofeteado y que después un enfadado Sirius los había llevado a palacio.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que era el príncipe Ron, ufff, pensé que era un borracho que quería meterme mano, de hecho eso es lo que era, maldita sea…

—Eso encaja con su mala fama, pero en estas fotos se te ve muy sonriente mientras él te toca.

—¿Qué dices? —Se acercó al papel y miró las imágenes con el ceño fruncido— Bueno es verdad, pero… ¡porque pensaba que era Oliver!

—Yo te creo Hermione, pero supongo que ya estarán inventando historias sobre ti y el príncipe.

—Claro, porque no han publicado nada del bofetón, es más morboso que yo sea su amante… —Estrujaba con furia las sábanas de su cama.

—Intenta tranquilizarte, ponerte así no te ayudará.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

—A lo mejor nadie se lo cree y dentro de unos días está olvidado ¿no?

El móvil de Hermione, que seguía sobre su cama, empezó a vibrar, pero la muchacha no parecía con ganas de cogerlo.

—¿No lo coges?

—Es Oliver, seguro que ha visto la prensa… encima no le conté nada ayer, espero que me crea.

—Claro que te creerá, es tu novio y te quiere, aunque no me extrañaría que se enfadara por ocultárselo… pero no te preocupes, yo te defenderé, que para algo soy tu amiga.

—Gracias Katie —El gesto de la morena le provocó una débil sonrisa.

Arthur no le había dicho porqué quería hablar con él, así que Ron se sentía inquieto, no era muy normal que su padre lo despertara. Simplemente le había dicho que lo esperaba en su despacho privado en diez minutos. Ahora estaban sentados a la mesa, padre e hijo, estudiándose con las miradas, hasta que el más viejo empezó la conversación.

—Sirius me dijo que ayer lo engañaste para escapar de él.

—Ya se ha ido de la lengua —maldijo por lo bajo.

—Sirius no te ha delatado, yo lo amenacé para que hablase.

—Oh —Se tranquilizó, apreciaba a Sirius, siempre había sido más un amigo que un vigilante y le satisfacía sobremanera su lealtad.

—Menuda inconsciencia, no puedes ir por ahí sin seguridad.

—Lo sé, pero es que… —Su padre le interrumpió.

—¿Has visto la portada del "Gossip News", hijo?

A Ron no le costó entender que al final, después de sus intentos de discreción, algún fotógrafo los debía haber pillado la noche anterior.

—Lo siento, es cierto que bebí más de la cuenta, perdí un poco los papeles y tonteé con algunas chicas —El pelirrojo comenzó su letanía de excusas, soltadas de carrerilla por el gran número de veces que las había utilizado.

—Pensé que te había quedado claro, Severus y yo nos cansamos de repetirte que debías comportarte, que tus salidas nocturnas tenían que terminar.

—Lo siento padre, quise celebrar mi cumpleaños… lo siento —Mantenía la vista en el suelo.

—¿Lo siento?, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?, esta vez no sólo te has puesto en ridículo a ti mismo, sino que has comprometido la reputación de esa pobre muchacha.

—¿Cómo? —Lo miró de inmediato.

—¿Te suenan de algo los hoteles GR?

—¿Eh?... sí, hay alguno en Londres ¿no?

Arthur arrojó el periódico arrugado contra la mesa, para que su hijo lo viera.

—Abrazaste y besaste a Hermione Granger, me extrañó al leerlo, pero Cormac me ha aclarado que después te abofeteó, lo que me cuadra más con lo que sabía de ella.

—Pero… ahí dice ¡que Granger y yo somos amantes! —exclamó alterado mientras cogía los papeles y buscaba en el interior más fotos de la fatídica noche—, todo esto es mentira, si no la conozco de nada, obviamente no somos amantes, joder… ¿por qué no está el bofetón por ninguna parte?

—Desgraciadamente, el periódico sólo publica las fotos jugosas, ¿qué esperabas?, ya ves como están las cosas, gracias a tu irresponsabilidad una vez más…

—Lo siento padre, haré un comunicado, explicaré que todo es culpa mía, que ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿Otro comunicado Ron?, ¿cuántos hemos emitido ya?, ¡¿crees que todo se soluciona con esos malditos escritos? —Arthur Weasley estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pero ¿entonces…?

—Nadie se creerá ese comunicado, esas fotos pesan mucho más y aunque lo creyeran, tú volverías a quedar como un juerguista irresponsable, no, peor todavía, porque te dedicas a besar a chicas que ni siquiera lo desean… Dios santo, ¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?, ya no sé que hacer contigo.

—A lo mejor no estoy preparado para heredar tu trono —Se puso a la defensiva y sus ironías terminaron de enfadar a su padre.

—Ginny lo haría mejor que tú, no me cabe duda… —habló su desesperación.

—Sabía que siempre has pensado eso, ¿por qué me coronaste si no confiabas en mí para sucederte?, ¿eh? —Ahora la rabia lo consumía.

—¡Silencio!, no te atrevas a reclamarme hijo, llevas las de perder… no vas a salir de palacio en los próximos días, tendré que pensar la forma de enmendar tu error, como siempre… ¡pero te lo advierto, esta va a ser la última vez Ron, la última vez que te consiento algo así!, ¡y ahora, fuera de mi vista!

Recogió el periódico de la mesa y lo estampó en el suelo, después se dejó caer en el sillón, derrotado, decepcionado.

Ron hizo un gran esfuerzo y se mordió la lengua, al fin y al cabo, su padre tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, y no le reprochaba su enfado con él, pero le dolieron sus palabras, saber que siempre lo había mirado como el último, como el menos adecuado de la familia, y le desconcertaba que no lo hubiese saltado en la sucesión.

Ron ignoraba que Arthur Weasley lo amaba igual que a sus otros dos hijos, y que todavía conservaba la esperanza de que madurase y tomara las riendas de su vida y sus responsabilidades, confiaba en ello, aunque esa confianza se había resquebrajado seriamente con el último escándalo del joven príncipe.

La reina se tropezó con su hijo en el pasillo, trató de acercarse a él, sabía que venía de hablar con su padre, pero Ron la esquivó.

—Ron…

—Ahora no madre.

Molly Weasley observó alejarse a su hijo, quería consolarlo y al mismo tiempo darle un par de azotes, como cuando era pequeño y hacía trastadas, pero lamentablemente, dos azotes no resolverían el lío que acababa de producirse ni tampoco harían que Ron entrara en razón y se diera cuenta, de una vez, de toda la responsabilidad que tenía encima. Su hijo se negaba a aceptar su destino y ella, como toda madre, quería ayudarlo, pero el pelirrojo nunca había sido bueno en eso de dejarse ayudar.

—Majestad.

Snape abrió la puerta del despacho privado del rey, y con un gesto le indicó a la mujer que entrara delante de él. Los tres tenían mucho que hablar y decidir para solucionar el entuerto.

En medio de una iluminada cocina, una mujer de cabellos castaños hablaba alterada.

—¡¿Qué significa esto Hermione? —Meneaba con fuerza un ejemplar del Gossip News.

—Mamá, si tú no lees esas cosas.

—Me la ha enseñado una vecina, pero no me cambies de tema Hermione, ¿qué es todo esto?

—No es lo que parece.

—No uses esa frase conmigo que sabes que no la aguanto… ¿qué haces besando al príncipe?... ¿estás saliendo con él y no me has dicho nada?, pero ¿y Oliver?, ¿juegas a dos bandas?, hija, no sabía que eras así… —Katie la miraba sin dar crédito.

—¡Mamá, por favor!, claro que no estoy saliendo con ése… príncipe de pacotilla… yo estoy con Oliver y nos va muy bien.

—Pues quien lo diría, con es-tas ri-si-tas —recalcaba cómicamente señalando las fotos del abrazo.

—Todo tiene una explicación, esas fotos son engañosas, de verdad que no es lo que parece.

—¿Y este beso tampoco es lo que parece?

—Sí, vale, las fotos son auténticas… pero yo…

—Dios mío, estás liada con el príncipe Ron y yo sin saberlo, ¿cómo le haces esto a tu madre?, con lo que me fascina ese mundo a mí.

—Pero mamá…

—Señora Granger, se equivoca, mire… el príncipe Ron —dijo su nombre con desprecio—, iba borracho, como acostumbra, y se pasó de listo, Hermione pensó que era Oliver y se dejó abrazar, pero en cuanto ese baboso la soltó, después de besarla el muy caradura, tu hija le dio una bofetada de las que hacen historia y lo puso en su sitio.

—¿Entonces?

—Todo lo que dicen es mentira, era la primera vez que nos veíamos, y por supuesto que no estoy con ese pelirrojo inútil.

—Cariño, no te pases que es príncipe.

—Por mí como si es Papá Noel, es un cretino integral.

—Bueno… —Bajó el brazo con el periódico en la mano y cierto aire de decepción— Supongo que a tu padre le gustará saber que todo es invención de los paparazzis para vender más.

—¿Y a ti?, cualquiera diría que preferirías que fuera cierto.

—No me hagas caso cariño, es que ya sabes que la realeza me trastorna —rió—, anda vamos a preparar algo de comer, que llevamos una mañana de sustos, seguro que Buckingham no tarda en hacer algún comunicado exigiendo una rectificación por parte de ese periódico.

Emily Granger se acercó a la nevera mientras Hermione y Katie seguían sentadas en la mesa.

—Tu madre es la leche.

—Mi madre está loca —Resopló.

—Mira el lado bueno, si te lías con Ron de verdad, ella te apoyará encantada —se burló la morena.

—Eres lo peor Katie Bell —Le pegó en el brazo sin fuerza y estalló a reír.

Crookshanks las miraba a cierta distancia, receloso, como si fuera capaz de presentir que aquellas risas pronto se volverían lamentos, porque nada carecía de consecuencias si Ron Weasley estaba implicado.

El Gossip News agotó sus ejemplares, tal como había predicho su directora. Pero eso sólo era la punta del iceberg, muchas otras revistas los habían llamado para comprarles las fotos, y algunos programas de televisión pretendían entrevistar al fotógrafo que las había hecho. Rita Skeeter bendijo su suerte y terminó de decidirse, mantendrían la mentira que habían anunciado en primera plana unos días más, y sus bolsillos rebosarían como nunca.


	4. Medidas desesperadas

**_He vuelto!, aquí viene el capi 5, Ron y Hermione se vuelven a ver..._**

**_Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me lee y me deja reviews ^^ de corazón gracias, especialmente a Luriadna, nena weasley granger, danielaweasley y V_W por vuestras reviews del capi 4..._**

**_Ya no os entretengo más, a leer... ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 5. Medidas desesperadas**

Pero el comunicado que Emily Granger había mencionado no vio la luz, y ya habían pasado tres días desde el escándalo. Lejos de olvidarse, el asunto no había hecho otra cosa que coger importancia, ahora eran decenas de revistas y periódicos los que se hacían eco del supuesto affair entre el príncipe Ron y la heredera Hermione Granger, Rita Skeeter había decidido que vender algunas de las fotos que hizo Foley no les perjudicaría, pues ellos habían sido los primeros en publicarlas, habían dado la exclusiva y ese mérito nadie se lo quitaría, eso sí, las fotos del bofetón estaban guardadas bajo llave, hasta que la astuta directora considerase oportuno mostrarlas, por ahora quería seguir beneficiándose de la mentira que habían anunciado a bombo y platillo.

Ron pasaba los días en palacio, por orden de su padre no podía salir de allí. Cormac y otros amigos lo informaban de las novedades vía móvil, messenger y con alguna visita de corta duración, sabían que el rey estaba muy enfadado y no querían provocarlo más.

—Tío, no te agobies, seguro que en nada hacen algunas declaraciones y asunto arreglado.

—No lo sé, esta vez creo que agoté su paciencia, ¿por qué no me destituye y acabamos con esto?

—Eso sería perjudicial para tu familia, que te nombre heredero y en menos de tres meses te quite el título… el rey quedaría muy mal —añadió un chico moreno de brillantes ojos esmeralda.

—Tienes razón Harry, sólo faltaba un nuevo escándalo.

Hermione, por su parte, continuó asistiendo a sus clases en la universidad, pero esta semana tuvo que aguantar miraditas y comentarios por lo bajo, cuchicheos y hasta acercamientos de gente que siempre la había ignorado. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por saber si lo que contaban en la prensa era cierto, pero los protagonistas callaban, lo que hacía que pareciera verdad.

—Mira, tú ignóralos, ya se les pasará cuando haya un nuevo rumor… son así de cenutrios.

—Sí…

Katie conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga y su expresión de aparente calma escondía cierta incomodidad, se resignaba pero lo estaba pasando mal, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, más de dos veces le había confesado que preferiría no tener que aparecer ni siquiera en las noticias de sociedad.

Al pasar junto a un grupito de chicas, una de ellas habló en alto, para hacerse oír.

—No le bastaba con los hoteles de su padre, la niña ahora quiere ser princesa —se burlaba—, ¡uy!, Hermione, ¿qué tal? —dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa como el rubio de su pelo.

Hermione la saludó con un leve gesto de su cabeza y una sonrisa fingida pero mucho menos luminosa que la de su acusadora.

—Menuda guarra, lo ha dicho a propósito, para que la oyeras, es que iría y le daría dos bofetones.

—Déjalo Katie, cuanto menos caso les hagamos, antes lo olvidarán.

Y no sólo sus compañeros de estudios la molestaban, ahora una legión de fotógrafos aparecía en las puertas del campus universitario cada vez que Hermione llegaba o abandonaba el lugar, afortunadamente Katie estaba siempre con ella, a veces incluso Neville, pero la situación se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Los reyes se habían reunido con Snape varias veces durante estos días, comentando las distintas posibilidades y finalmente habían llegado a una solución.

—Hemos investigado a fondo toda su vida y afortunadamente no hay nada reprochable ni de lo que preocuparnos… no ha protagonizado ningún escándalo, a diferencia de su hijo, majestad… además es muy buena estudiante e incluso va a la universidad.

—Bueno… si ambos pensáis que es lo mejor… pero a Ron no le va a gustar nada, y esa pobre muchacha… —Molly Weasley se mostraba preocupada.

—Ron hará lo que yo le diga, que bastante daño nos ha causado, es hora de que entienda que sus acciones tienen consecuencias.

—Muy bien majestad, pues voy a informar a su alteza de su decisión.

—Manda llamar también a los Granger, cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor —dijo sentándose de nuevo en su sillón y paseando nervioso un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

Su esposa lo miraba con compasión, había sido una difícil decisión para él, sabía que sería complicado, pero ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer ya?

Era jueves, pero no un jueves normal. Los Granger tenían audiencia con Severus Snape, el consejero personal del príncipe Ron, y con su alteza en persona, en el mismísimo palacio de Buckingham. Un funcionario de palacio les había llamado para invitarlos a comentar el desagradable suceso del Gossip News.

John y Emily Granger pensaban que todo se trataba de ofrecerles disculpas sinceras, pues el joven príncipe había ofendido a su hija y la había metido en un lío, pero Hermione estaba inquieta, de pronto todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquel pelirrojo atrevido le causaba temor, le daba mala espina.

Su madre estuvo toda la mañana preocupada por la ropa que se pondría, su padre intentando tranquilizarla, diciéndole que era una reunión privada, sin cámaras, que no la iba a ver casi nadie, y Hermione nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar en esa inesperada reunión. Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta de mangas largas, intentó alisarse el pelo, pero el resultado no fue muy alentador, lo dio por imposible y bajó al salón.

—Cariño, ¿no te maquillas más ni nada?

—Mamá, sinceramente, no me importa nada lo que piense ese… príncipe de mí —Sí le importaba, le molestaba de hecho, porque ya sabía lo que pensaba, que no era guapa ni deseable, pero sus principios le impedían darle a ese idiota la importancia suficiente como para molestarse en arreglarse más y demostrarle su error.

—Mujeres Granger, el coche de palacio ya está en nuestra puerta.

—Ay amor, qué nerviosa estoy, disculpas reales, y en Buckingham, ni en mis mejores sueños…

—Que sí mujer, anda vamos —La apresuró amablemente su marido.

En otras circunstancias, incluso Hermione habría admirado la magnificencia del palacio, la inmensidad de sus jardines, la opulencia de los pasillos, las paredes llenas de cuadros, los guardias, el servicio… pero estaba demasiado preocupada para hacerlo, además, su madre ya lo hacía por las dos.

Snape los recibió en la entrada, se presentó de manera educada pero fría y les rogó que lo acompañaran. Recorrieron un pasillo y entraron en una especie de despacho, no era muy grande, por lo que Hermione dedujo que sería de algún empleado, tal vez del hombre de aspecto taciturno que los había recibido, la decoración del lugar era recargada y había gran cantidad de libros.

—Sus majestades reales querían transmitirles sus más sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento de su hijo, y lamentan no poder recibirlos en persona, pero sus deberes no se lo permiten.

—No se preocupe, dígales que aceptamos de buen grado sus disculpas —contestó Emily educadamente.

—Pero ¿va a hacerse algún comunicado o algún anuncio para aclarar lo ocurrido al público?, mi hija no lo está pasando muy bien, los demás estudiantes murmuran y los periodistas la persiguen.

Snape dirigió su gélida mirada a la muchacha, pero su gesto se mantuvo imperturbable, habría sido natural un gesto de simpatía hacia ella, pero estaba claro que a aquel hombre le importaba poco su suerte.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta, Snape permitió el paso y un hombre de mediana edad apareció en el hueco, tieso como una estaca y hablando en tono solemne.

—Su alteza real, el príncipe Ron de Inglaterra.

—Mira, los anuncian hasta para las visitas privadas —cuchicheaba una fascinada Emily a su marido.

Y por fin apareció él, ese pelirrojo causante de sus problemas, ese pelirrojo que la había tocado y besado sin permiso, que la había ofendido como mujer.

Los padres de Hermione se pusieron en pie para recibir al recién llegado, su hija tuvo que imitarles, aún sin tener ganas. Ron fue saludándolos a todos, primero a su padre, con un apretón de manos, después a su madre, con un respetuoso beso en la mejilla, mientras la mujer disimulaba su emoción con una sonrisa exagerada y entonces llegó el turno de Hermione.

Al llegar a su altura, Ron se detuvo un instante, dudoso, no sabía bien cómo saludarla, bueno, sí sabía lo que el protocolo requería, pero se sentía raro, después de como se habían despedido en aquel pub, saludarse ahora de manera cordial le parecía de lo más hipócrita, pero en el mundo en que había nacido, la hipocresía era una cualidad más, indispensable para poder sobrevivir, así que sonrió ligeramente e hizo un amago de agacharse para besarla, pero la mirada furiosa de Hermione lo detuvo, ella le ofreció la mano y él se la estrechó levemente ofendido.

El pelirrojo dio unos pasos atrás y teniéndolos en frente, inclinó la cabeza.

—Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por mi comportamiento de la otra noche, lo que hice estuvo fuera de lugar, y lamento todas las molestias que eso les ha ocasionado —Dirigió sus ojos azules como el hielo a Hermione—, especialmente a usted, señorita Granger.

—Gracias —musitó, alzando el mentón con dignidad, gesto que hizo sonreír a Ron, otras cosas no, pero Granger tenía orgullo para parar un camión.

Snape invitó a todos los presentes a sentarse en los sofás que había en el fondo de la habitación, rodeando una pequeña pero exquisitamente labrada mesita, y fue entonces cuando Hermione supo que pasaba algo y su mal presentimiento se hizo más presente. Crookshanks había estado raro cuando ella lo acarició antes de marcharse de su casa, tenía una sensibilidad especial que a ella le parecía magia, por la razón que fuera, ese gato, de caminar lento y pelaje canela, estaba raro y receloso cuando algo malo o inesperado iba a suceder, su madre siempre le decía que eran tonterías de niña supersticiosa, pero hasta entonces nunca había fallado.

En un sofá estaba sentados los Granger, y en el opuesto Ron y Snape, de manera que mientras el moreno explicaba los procedimientos de palacio para pronunciarse ante noticias de prensa o declaraciones de la gente, Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a mirarse, pero no como dos jóvenes que se gustan o dos personas que se causan curiosidad, si no como dos oponentes que se estudian con frialdad y desdén, buscando las debilidades del adversario.

"Pues no lo veo tan guapo ni tan alto como decía mi madre, tiene la piel demasiado blanca, y unos ojos muy pequeños… es una exagerada, ella y todas esas fans locas que tiene… si no fuera por su apellido veríamos cuanto ligaba. Y encima quería besarme el muy… ya me besó bastante en "Everlasting", Dios… creo que me estoy poniendo roja, que chico más detestable, es de los que piden perdón de boquilla y se creen que sus cagadas están olvidadas… sí, un malcriado, eso es lo que es" se decía a sí misma Hermione.

No podía perdonarle su comportamiento con una disculpa tan falsa y vacía como ésa, no podía perdonarle que la llamara fea y poco atractiva, así que considerarlo poco agraciado la ayudaba a soportar sus heridas, y tanto se lo repetía que sus ojos acabaron diciéndole que ciertamente, aquel pelirrojo no era para tanto.

"Menudos aires se da… rechazar mi beso, bueno, mis besos, primero en el pub y ahora aquí, esta chica no sabe nada de hombres, a ver cuando se le ha acercado uno tan guapo y bien plantado como yo… dudo que le lluevan las citas con ese cuerpo carente de curvas y ese pelo castaño estropajoso, y de cara… no es un cardo, pero tampoco es guapa…¿y voy a tener que… y con esta chica tan insulsa?, mis padres y Snape deben estar locos, pero no me puedo negar, he metido demasiado la pata, aunque…" sonrió de repente, Hermione lo miró con cara de disgusto "… puede ser divertido hacerla rabiar"

—Bueno y si ahora nos disculpan señores Granger, me gustaría hablar a solas con su hija, sobre un asunto importante —anunció en su tono frío de costumbre.

"Ahí lo tienes, sabía que tenía truco" se lamentó Hermione.

—Sí claro… estaremos fuera hija.

—Vale papá.

Incluso su madre se encontraba desconcertada, pero accedió a salir de la estancia.

Ron se acomodó en el sofá, repantigándose sin pudor, y Snape se aclaró la garganta, Hermione estaba ya de los nervios, ¿qué demonios era lo que quería hablar con ella y sin sus padres delante?

—He preferido hacer salir a sus padres porque usted ya es mayor de edad señorita Granger —Era cierto, tenía diecinueve años—, y esto es algo que la afectará básicamente a usted, y no tanto a ellos, así que debe ser su decisión.

—¿A qué se refiere?, me está empezando a preocupar.

—Pues espere a escuchar el resto… señorita Granger —bromeó burlón el pelirrojo, recibiendo una mirada asesina de la castaña.

—Desde que aparecieron esas fotos en la prensa, los reyes y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre la mejor forma de resolver la situación y sólo vemos una solución… que usted, señorita Granger, y su alteza el príncipe Ron, anuncien al mundo que son pareja, declarando que las fotos no reflejaban una noche de borrachera y tonteo frívolo, sino los gestos de una pareja enamorada.

La cara de Hermione era un poema, la de Ron al mirarla, la mueca contenida de una carcajada y la de Snape un gesto de amargura, le repugnaba lo que acababa de decir, era un hombre extremadamente profesional y siempre procuraba hacer las cosas dentro de la legalidad y con honestidad, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían de medidas desesperadas y lo primero era salvar la reputación de la familia real, aunque eso supusiera mentir al mundo entero.

* * *

**_Snape ya ha soltado la bomba, pobre Hermione, ¿aceptará anunciar que sale con Ron?, con lo bien que se llevan xD_**

**_En unos días el capítulo 6... gracias a todos por leerme!_**


	5. Préstame un año

_**He vuelto!, y mis pequeños Hermione y Ron conmigo xD. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis, sobre todo a aquellas que os animáis a dejarme review ^^ danielaweasley, nena weasley granger, kisa kuchiky, V_W, angel de acuario y Ethel.**_

_**Hoy aparece más familia Weasley, sabremos más de Harry Potter y por supuesto Ron y Hermione volverán a verse, ¿se habrá decidido Hermione por fin?... a leer!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 6. Préstame un año**

Hermione procuraba recuperar cierta calma, aunque por supuesto, le era imposible no estar algo alterada después de las palabras de aquel hombre altanero y gris.

—¡Eso es una barbaridad!, nadie lo creería —Se volvió indignada hacia el pelirrojo— ¿Y tú, no dices nada?, ¿te parece estupenda la idea?

—Si Snape dice que no hay otra manera, yo le creo. Además es la decisión de mi padre, y no puedo desobedecerle, ya no… —La miró desafiante, dejándole claro que en él no encontraría un aliado.

—Tiene que haber otra opción.

—No la hay, créame que hemos pensado en esto durante días enteros —Sus ojos negros la hacían sentirse pequeña, alguien insignificante.

—¿Es que soy la única persona cuerda en esta habitación?, oh Dios mío —La desesperación hacía mella en la castaña.

—Señorita Granger, no se altere, hemos analizado la situación, las distintas posibilidades en que esto podría desarrollarse y desde luego ninguna nos complace, sería muy perjudicial para su alteza y para toda la casa real Weasley —Ron la miraba con cierta diversión, Hermione no dejaba de poner caras de terror.

—Pero… con todos mis respetos "alteza" —Le dirige una mirada de soslayo—, a mí me importa muy poco el futuro de la casa real, sólo quiero seguir con mi vida sin más.

—Imaginaba que diría eso… pero ¿se ha parado a pensar en como afectará este escándalo a "su vida"? —escupió las palabras con desprecio, para él sólo era una plebeya más, con bastante dinero, sí, pero plebeya.

—¿A mi vida?, pues… son sólo patrañas, las fotos se han malinterpretado, daré una entrevista para explicar la confusión.

—Qué inocentes son las niñas ricas de hoy día… mire señorita, esas fotos son auténticas, le guste o no, usted y su alteza compartieron abrazos y un beso —Ron no dejaba de observarla, interesado en los próximos gestos de la horrorizada castaña—, es una lástima, toda su vida comportándose con tanta corrección para ahora esto, porque creo que ya debe saber qué calificativos les dedican a las chicas que aparecen con su alteza en ese tipo de artículos, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —Apenas le salía la voz— Pero yo confundí al príncipe con…

—Sí ya, con su novio, ya nos lo ha contado antes… no se da cuenta… la gente pensará que ahora se inventa la historia de un novio formal, al que por cierto nadie conoce porque jamás se les ha fotografiado, para tapar su comportamiento, digamos poco decente, tonteando con el príncipe en su fiesta de cumpleaños, la gente pensará que hace cualquier cosa por conservar su reputación de hija perfecta, de alumna perfecta, de heredera perfecta, ¿no lo entiende?

—Pero… Oliver y yo hemos sido discretos, por eso… por eso no hay fotos nuestras.

—Nadie creerá eso, y usted lo sabe… la hasta ahora virtuosa heredera de los hoteles Granger, quedará como una juerguista irresponsable y peor aún, como una mentirosa sin escrúpulos… lo que afectará negativamente al negocio familiar en general y a su reputación personal en particular.

Hermione empezó a comprender la realidad, que se abría camino en su mente demoliendo su optimismo, sus ojos se humedecían, su garganta se secaba, un nudo le impedía hablar.

Snape se sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció por pura cortesía.

—No es momento de lágrimas… ahora debemos colaborar, todos —recalcó—, para salir de este lío lo mejor posible.

Hermione se sentía totalmente abatida, derrotada, intentando asimilar lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en sólo unos días, por unas malditas fotos. Ya no tenía ganas de discutir con aquel hombre y mucho menos verle la cara al príncipe, así que resolvió marcharse a casa con sus padres.

—Déjeme al menos unos días para que lo piense.

—El tiempo es vital, cuanto más tardemos, más se complicará todo, pero está bien, le damos dos días.

Hermione se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta despacio, como si le pesaran los pies. Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar de nuevo a Snape.

—Y recuerde señorita Granger, no le estoy pidiendo que nos ayude sólo a proteger a la familia real, sino que colabore para protegerse a sí misma también.

—Adiós.

Cuando su madre la vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta corrió hacia ella, impaciente por saber de que habían hablado con ella. Pero Hermione le pidió marcharse a casa y no habló más en todo el trayecto de vuelta.

Ya en su casa, la castaña habló con sus padres de la maravillosa solución de Buckingham para salvarle el culo a su disoluto heredero. John se escandalizó, encontraba todo una broma de muy mal gusto, pero Emily lo veía de otro modo.

—Pues me parece que tiene sentido su propuesta.

—Pero mamá ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Emily ¿te has vuelto loca?

—Yo no, ¿y vosotros?... —Su familia la miraba con ojos como platos— ¿No os dais cuenta?, Buckigham no anunciará nada dejando fatal al príncipe y exculpándote a ti cariño… me duele decirlo, pero harán lo posible para que él no quede mal.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

—¿Y si dan un comunicado diciendo que Hermione lo quería seducir para cazarlo?, ¿y si la dejan como una cualquiera?

—¡Eso no lo harán! —Miró desesperada a su padre, pero su ira inicial se había vuelto profunda inquietud— ¿Papá?

—Tal vez… tu madre tiene razón… harán cualquier cosa para salvarse, aunque suponga destrozarte a ti.

Durante el resto del día, Hermione siguió sin creer las palabras de sus padres, como si pudiera tener algún tipo de fe en aquellos bastardos, príncipe y asesor, a cual más frío, egoísta e hipócrita. Pero confiaba que no serían capaces de algo tan horrible. Al menos le quedaba una noche y un día para decidirse.

Antes de cenar, quiso hablar con Oliver, desde que todo había saltado a los medios, se había mostrado bastante comprensivo, aunque al principio se enfadase porque su novia le ocultó lo que ocurrió en el pub.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, y que se hayan disculpado, ¿cuándo se aclarará toda esta locura?

—Pues… no lo sé… ellos me… —A punto estuvo de contarle la propuesta de Snape, pero decidió en el último segundo que no era buena idea, ¿para qué preocuparlo más de la cuenta? —, me aseguraron que en unos días solucionarían todo.

—Bien, a ver si es verdad, detesto aguantar comentarios de mi novia con otro hombre.

Katie también supo de Hermione, pero no por recibir una llamada suya, la morena se presentó directamente a cenar en casa de los Granger, auto invitada, como hacía muchas veces.

—Hola Katie, pasa dentro, suerte que has venido ya, aún hay tiempo de echar más caldo a la sopa.

—Ya sabe señora Granger, a oportuna no me gana nadie —bromeó—, ¿dónde está Hermione?

—Está arriba, en su cuarto.

Sonaron dos toques en la puerta y Hermione dio permiso para entrar.

—Ya me extrañaba no saber de ti hoy —Intentaba sonreír.

—Mujer, mi mejor amiga ha ido a palacio, necesito saberlo todo, con pelos y señales por favor, ¿quién te recibió?, ¿es tan grande aquello como parece por la tele?, ¿viste al príncipe Ron?

—Respira Katie, que te vas a ahogar.

—Pues seguro, porque no me cuentas nada y me muero de curiosidad. —Se rió.

Hermione le contó todo, incluida la charla final con Snape y el príncipe, esa maldita propuesta. Katie intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, haciéndola reír con sus típicas salidas de contexto, como la castaña, veía imposible que palacio la difamara para salvar sus muebles. En realidad no lo veía imposible, pero quería darle confianza a Hermione, odiaba verla tan desanimada.

—¿No se lo has dicho a Oliver?

—Claro que no, si al final no acepto, mejor que ni lo sepa.

—Sí, buena idea.

Cormac había llamado a Ron, quería saber como había ido todo, y el pelirrojo puso al día a su amigo, pero callándose el final, el rubio era bueno, en el fondo, pero un auténtico bocazas, no necesitaba beber para irse de la lengua, por eso prefería no contarle ciertas cosas, a menos que fueran de conocimiento popular. Pero si confiaba en la discreción de su otro mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

El joven conde de Bath, título que heredó al morir sus padres en un accidente de coche años atrás, caminaba con paso enérgico por los pasillos de palacio, Ron lo esperaba para cenar, le había mandado un sms algo preocupado, necesitaba desahogarse con él.

De pronto detuvo sus pasos al llegar a sus oídos cierta risa, una risa inconfundible para él, porque era de ella, de Ginny Weasly, la hermana pequeña de Ron, la princesa de Inglaterra, y la muchacha que lo tenía loco desde hacía años, aunque desgraciadamente ella no pareciera notarlo.

Giró sobre sus talones y la vio cruzar la esquina, caminaba dando saltitos, riendo con una de sus doncellas personales.

—¡Hola Harry!, no sabías que venías a palacio hoy.

—Ron me pidió que viniese, quiere hablar conmigo.

—Vaya, ¿cosas de chicos? —preguntó juguetona, mirándolo con picardía. El moreno se sonrojó un poquito, pero como siempre, Ginny no se fijaba lo suficiente en su cara para advertirlo— ¿Tiene que ver con la nueva amante de mi hermano?, esa Ginger, Grunger, no, Granger, eso Granger.

—Pues… no lo sé, no me lo dijo.

—Bueno, pues ya me lo contarás, yo ahora voy a arreglarme que salgo con unas amigas, gracias a Dios que cumplí los dieciocho y me dan más libertad —Sonreía esplendorosa.

—Sí…

—Nos vemos Harry, y dile a Ron que se deje ya de tontear con chicas y se centre en su deber —Se acercó al moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla—, ¡hasta luego!

Le había alegrado la sorpresa de verla, muchas veces visitaba a Ron pero la pelirroja no estaba en palacio, sin embargo, saber que se iba de fiesta con sus amigas le produjo tristeza y admitía que un poco de celos.

Seguramente se le acercarían hombres, algo inevitable, sólo había que verla, era preciosa, su cuerpo se había desarrollado magníficamente, mostrando las curvas sensuales de una joven mujer, su cara era encantadora, salpicada de multitud de pequitas, como la de su hermano, y su melena de cabellos de fuego, marca de la casa Weasley, que llevaba al viento con una gracia y un desparpajo únicos, le daba el toque de gracia, definitivamente era de ese tipo de chicas que tenías que volver a mirar cuando pasaban a tu lado. Y Harry la miraba, la miraba y volvía a mirarla cada vez que tenía ocasión, pero Ginny nunca se había fijado en él, en realidad todavía no se había fijado en ningún otro, eso lo esperanzaba, la princesa había disfrutado de una larga infancia y pronta juventud cultivando sus hobbies y su educación, pero acaba de entrar en un nuevo estadio, ahora ya estaba en edad de merecer, y eso lo asustaba. Las vibraciones de su móvil interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—¿Aún no has llegado? —preguntaba Ron desconcertado.

—Sí, sí, ya estoy aquí.

—¿Aquí dónde?

—En el pasillo norte.

—Joder, ¿y cuánto llevas ahí?, ni que te hubieras perdido.

—Perdona, apareció Ginny y…

—Ah vale, no pasa nada… venga, que te espero con un par de pizzas, necesito que hablemos. —Ron sabía de los sentimientos de Harry por su hermana, y no le molestaban, al contrario, no imaginaba mejor novio para ella, pero a saber que tenía la alocada Ginny Weasley en la cabeza para no darse cuenta de nada.

Para matar el tiempo antes de que su madre las llamase a la mesa, dedicaron sus mentes al sencillo deporte del zapping, hasta que un programa captó toda su atención. Era un espacio de cotilleos del corazón y el tema de la noche era Hermione, ella y su affair con el príncipe.

—Sí que ha sido una sorpresa todo esto, ¿quién iba a imaginar que la siempre correcta Hermione Granger…?

—Eso es así —Interrumpió una invitada—, las que van de modositas y decentes son las peores, hacen lo que las demás pero a escondidas, y mirad, encima no se conformaba con cualquiera, nada menos que el príncipe heredero. —El plató estallaba en risas al tiempo que los ojos de Hermione empezaron a humedecerse.

—¿Y qué opináis del príncipe?

—Pues amparándome en el derecho a la libertad de expresión… —La presentadora lo miraba con atención—, diré que es vergonzoso su comportamiento, antes lo era, pero ahora, después de morir el bendito príncipe Charles y ser coronado heredero, ¿en qué está pensando ese chico?, sigue con sus fiestas, sigue bebiendo, sigue con mujeres aquí y allí, porque os digo una cosa, Granger no es más que otra en su lista, no me extrañaría nada que dentro de unos días veamos fotos del príncipe con una nueva… amiguita.

—Es cierto, yo pienso igual, la lista de amantes del príncipe es ya casi legendaria, pero no esperaba que incluyera a chicas como Hermione Granger.

—Yo sí, parece que ninguna es inmune a los reales encantos de su alteza... —Más risas en plató—. Es una pena —Fingía sentimiento—. Tenía a Granger en un pequeño grupo de gente rica y a la vez digna, hasta que leí el "Gossip News".

—Como se dice por ahí… las apariencias engañan ¿verdad?... y hasta aquí el programa de hoy, les espero mañana como siempre, a las siete de la tarde.

Katie casi no se atrevía a mirarla, pero lo hizo, y no se sorprendió al verla llorando, la abrazó de lado, sentadas las dos en el sofá.

—No les hagas caso, tienen que decir algo para llenar su tiempo, no los tomes en serio.

Pero Hermione no le contestaba, sólo lloraba en silencio, con la mirada todavía fija en la televisión.

—¡Chicas, la cena está servida! —Se escuchó la voz de Emily desde el piso de abajo.

—Vamos a cenar, anda… pero antes te acompaño a lavarte la cara ¿vale?

Por fin, la voz de Hermione pronunció palabras.

—Buckingham no podría empeorarlo más, ya he quedado como una cualquiera…

—Hermione... —No sabía como sacarla de su estado.

—No tengo elección Katie —Miró a su amiga con seriedad—, mi reputación está tan maltrecha como la del príncipe, no puedo permitir que me sigan insultando gentes como ésas —Señaló la pantalla y después el periódico Gossip News—, o ésas.

—¿Entonces?

No lo pospuso demasiado, mientras su madre servía el postre a los cuatro comensales de la mesa, Hermione les anunció que estaba decidida, aceptaría la propuesta de la familia real.

Al día siguiente, viernes, volvió a faltar a la universidad, lo último que necesitaba era otra ración de chismes y miraditas a su paso. Se puso en contacto con el secretario de Snape y le transmitió su decisión.

Y todo se puso en marcha, el propio Snape llamó a los Granger para preparar otro encuentro en palacio. Por la tarde ya estaban ocupando otra vez los mismos sofás, en las mismas posiciones y de nuevo Ron observaba a Hermione, y Hermione a Ron, pero esta vez había algo diferente, Hermione parecía mucho más serena y eso al pelirrojo le intrigaba.

—Bueno, ahora sólo queda matizar los detalles, evidentemente no vamos a anunciar que su hija y su alteza salen juntos para que la relación dure un mes, porque entonces quedarían casi igual de mal, como si hubiera sido para pasar el rato, ¿me explico?

—Perfectamente —contestó Hermione con un tono de voz claro y rotundo, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Ron la miraba con incredulidad.

—Bien, pues si la señorita lo entiende… sus majestades y yo hemos pensado que lo ideal sería un año.

—¡¿Un año?

—Sí señor Granger, un año juntos, para que todo el mundo sepa que es una relación seria, aunque después se acabe.

—¿Tanto?, ¿y Oliver? —Su madre le apretaba la mano para darle todo su ánimo.

—Ese noviete tuyo tendrá que aguantarse, al fin y al cabo esto no es del gusto de nadie ¿no? —Hermione lo miró con odio, Ron rodó los ojos, ya echaba de menos ese cariño por parte de la castaña.

—Su alteza tiene razón, esto no será fácil para nadie, pero debemos hacerlo bien, porque si se descubriera, sería mucho peor que ahora… por eso les ruego que lo lleven con la mayor discreción, la gente debe pensar que la relación es auténtica, cuantas menos personas sepan que no lo es, mejor.

John Granger asintió y miró a su hija, sintiendo lástima por ella. Emily seguía cogiendo a Hermione y ésta mantenía la vista en la mesita del centro, pensando como le explicaría todo esto a su novio.

—Pues si les parece bien, dejamos aquí la reunión, tengo que preparar los comunicados y la rueda de prensa.

—¿Rueda de prensa? —Hermione levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos negros más fríos que había conocido.

—Por supuesto, dado que es un asunto serio y delicado que además anda en boca de todos, lo más adecuado es que la pareja protagonista anuncie la relación al mundo.

La castaña empezó a temblar levemente, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había aceptado participar en aquella farsa durante un año, era la única forma de recuperar la buena reputación que había ido cosechando durante toda su vida.

Ron le echó una última mirada antes de abandonar la estancia, ¿cómo podría aquella castaña insignificante hacer bien su papel?, motivación no le faltaba, pero ¿sabría desenvolverse en su mundo de apariencias, protocolos y títulos nobiliarios sin dejarlo en ridículo?, Hermione se sintió observada y clavó sus ojos en los azules de él, Ron pensó que a pesar de todo, aquella muchacha imponía cierto respeto cuando estaba enfadada.

Snape permaneció en su despacho, fuera, el príncipe se despidió educadamente de los Granger, y se acercó a Hermione, que caminaba detrás de ellos.

—Nos veremos mañana ¿verdad cariño? —dijo con voz melosa, para provocarla, y lo consiguió.

—¿Eres idiota?

—No, soy príncipe, así que dirígete a mí con más respeto. —Frunció el ceño.

—Cuando estemos solos tú y yo, no tengo porque aguantar tus estupideces, por muy príncipe que seas.

—Mi novia tiene demasiado carácter, que me devuelvan el dinero. —Regresó al tono jocoso, le divertía demasiado sacarla de sus casillas y además se le daba bien.

—Uffff, eres insoportable. —Giró su cabeza sacudiendo su enmarañada melena violentamente y se alejó de él con pasos firmes, dejando claro que estaba de muy mal humor, otra vez gracias a él

"Sí, esto puede ser divertido", sonreía malicioso.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Nos queremos, que lo sepa todo el mundo

**¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!, y esta vez a lo grande, me ha salido un capítulo kilométrico, había pensado partirlo en dos, pero es que no sabía donde cortar, y prefiero ponerlo todo seguido, si os parece largo de leer decídmelo sin miedo ¿vale?, y así me contendré más en los próximos xD**

**Gracias como siempre a todos los que me leéis, y en especial a quienes me dejáis reviews: danielaweasley, nena weasley granger, V-Weasley, Kisa Kuchiky, Skinniy, DeliriousOfMoon19**

**Por cierto, he intentado utilizar correctamente la raya del diálogo ahora que he descubierto como ponerla xD, perdonadme si cometo errores, nunca la había usado antes.**

**Pues la suerte está echada, comienza el espectáculo y cada cual lo toma como puede ^^**

**Capítulo 7. Nos queremos, que lo sepa todo el mundo**

Sólo faltaban dos días para la temida rueda de prensa, dos días y su vida relativamente tranquila se acabaría. Hermione daba vueltas en su habitación, todavía no se creía que todo aquello fuese real, Ron importunándola en el pub, las fotos en el periódico, los encuentros en Buckingham y ahora también el trato que había aceptado, era tan surrealista. Se echó sobre su cama, aturdida por los acontecimientos sucedidos en los últimos días, se llevó las manos a los ojos, tapándoselos con el dorso, tratando de tomarse un respiro. Le duró poco, alguien tocó a su puerta.

— ¿Sí?

—Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Katie Bell.

—Claro, si te da igual lo que te diga. —Sonrió ligeramente sin abrir los ojos.

—Ay Hermione… —se sentó en la cama de su amiga y se lanzó a abrazarla.

—Katie —la castaña se incorporó un poco y le devolvió el abrazo—, en serio, empiezo a pensar que eres mi hermana perdida, si es que no sales de mi casa.

—Qué alegría que aún conserves el buen humor, es que… como me dijiste que el príncipe te había puesto de los nervios… otra vez… pensé que igual necesitabas reírte un poco con tu gente. —la morena fue bajando la voz conforme terminaba la frase, cierto arrepentimiento la oprimía.

— ¿Mi gente?, Katie, no me digas lo que estoy pensando, dime que no es cierto.

—Yo… es que…

—Dime que no has traído a éstos. —La miraba con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad.

—Jo Hermione, pensé que te animarías con ellos, además Neville estaba muy preocupado por ti, por todo lo que se ha dicho en la prensa y en la televisión, y como no has querido contestar los sms ni los emails de nadie.

— ¿No les habrás contado la verdad? —exclamó asustada.

—No, no, ni loca, pero a Oliver deberías decírselo todo, porque va a flipar en colorines, ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo Hermione?, te recuerdo que el lunes saldrás en la tele como novia del príncipe.

—Uf, no lo sé Katie, es que es muy delicado, se enfadará y con razón… no sé ni como explicárselo, le pareceré una loca.

—Eso seguro, yo a ratos también lo pienso, pero es tu novio y te quiere mucho, lo tendrá que aceptar, tu reputación está en juego.

—Gracias Katie, por tu comprensión, pero te mataría por haberlos traído, anda diles que ahora bajo, que no quiero parecer una huraña. —bromeó la castaña.

—Vale, ahora mismo. —Sonrió y se levantó de un salto en dirección a la puerta, por la que desapareció.

Hermione sonreía tontamente, todavía recostada sobre su cama, a veces sentía ganas de matarla, pero otras no sabía ni cómo se apañaría sin Katie. Al no tener hermanos, la castaña siempre se había volcado más en sus amigos, especialmente en la morena, que le había demostrado su amistad incondicional muchos años, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Por fin se decidió a moverse, se acerco hasta su cómoda, se miró en el espejo, retocándose un poco su indomable melena, el resultado fue casi inapreciable, lo dejó estar y salió de su habitación.

—Cariño. —Le faltó tiempo al moreno para agarrar a Hermione de la cintura y plantarle un beso en los labios, Neville miró hacia otro lado con su típica caballerosidad—. Venimos a ver como estás, con toda esa mierda que no dejan de decir sobre ti y ese imbécil.

—Gracias chicos —Miró a Oliver y después a Neville—. Estoy bien, me alegra mucho veros.

—Mira, te he traído los apuntes del jueves y de ayer, como no viniste, aunque claro, con toda la gente ahí hablando a tus espaldas —Neville se puso nervioso, pensó que había metido la pata—, o sea, que no paraban de cuchichear, bueno, yo quiero decir que…

Su cara enrojecía por momentos, Katie lo hizo callar con un ligero codazo, y Hermione rió un poco al mirarlos.

—Gracias Neville, eres muy amable. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y el muchacho se relajó, se volvió hacia la morena y le sonrió orgulloso, Katie rodó los ojos.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, hablando, riendo, revisando algunos apuntes, hasta que se hacía la hora de comer y sus amigos se retiraron.

—Oliver espera, necesito hablar contigo. —le rogó la castaña.

—Claro preciosa.

Katie la abrazó y aprovechó la cercanía para hablarle sin que nadie más las escuchara.

—Suerte Hermione, díselo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—Gracias Katie.

Katie y Neville se marcharon y Hermione hizo subir a Oliver a su habitación, allí le pidió que se sentase, el moreno se impacientaba.

—Hermione… dime lo que sea, me estás preocupando.

—Verás… Buckingham ya encontró una solución.

—Pero eso es estupendo, ¿de qué se trata?, ¿qué dirán? —preguntaba ansioso.

—Pues… se trata de contar que el príncipe y yo… estamos saliendo juntos. —acabó de carrerilla.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó con los ojos desorbitados— te habrás negado ¿verdad?

—He aceptado.

— ¡¿Qué?! pero ¿estás loca?

—No hay otra opción Oliver, ¿has visto como me ponen por la tele o la prensa?, de la noche a la mañana me he convertido en una vulgar cualquiera, una más en la extensa lista de conquistas del príncipe Ron, no puedo permitir que digan eso de mí. —hablaba con resolución.

—Claro, pero sí puedes permitir que digan que él es tu novio. —replicó con reproche en su voz.

—Oliver por favor, sería sólo una farsa, para que al menos nadie pueda criticarnos por aparecer juntos.

—Por abrazaros y besaros querrás decir. —La molestia era cada vez más patente en sus palabras.

—Sabes que eso fue un malentendido, ya te lo expliqué… no quiero que me consideren una guarra como las que abundan por ahí, yo no lo soy y no merezco ese trato, ¿tan malo te parece que me niegue a soportarlo? —Hermione empezaba a sentirse indignada.

—No es eso Hermione, pero decir que sois pareja, ¿en qué me deja eso a mí?, ¿voy a ser el otro?

— ¡Claro que no!, este noviazgo será mentira, para que las habladurías terminen, y después de un tiempo, volveremos a nuestras vidas normales, y tú y yo seguiremos como hasta ahora. —aclaró la castaña.

—Ahora me alegro de no haber divulgado demasiado nuestra relación, porque quedaría como un idiota, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si la gente del club o de la universidad supiera que estamos juntos?, pensarían que yo no era más que la tapadera, para darte coartada mientras te veías con el augusto príncipe.

—Es cierto, dadas las circunstancias, es lo mejor que podía pasar.

—Por que explicar la verdad sería inútil ¿no?

—Sí Oliver, nadie creería que tú y yo éramos pareja de antes y que lo de Ron fue sólo un percance desafortunado, sonaría a excusa desesperada.

—Y tú aún quedarías peor, ya… —el moreno no era tonto, se estaba dando cuenta de la magnitud de la situación, de cada posibilidad, y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la decisión de su novia y confiar en sus sentimientos.

—Oliver yo…

—Está bien, tienes razón, si no hay otra salida, adelante, yo te apoyaré, pero escúchame una cosa Hermione…

—Sí.

—Si ese príncipe del tres al cuarto se toma demasiadas confianzas, te prometo que me pasaré por el forro el protocolo, y le patearé su real trasero, ¿de acuerdo?, porque eres mi novia y no la suya.

— ¡Gracias cariño! —Se arrojó a su cuello, ciertamente emocionada.

El primer asalto había acabado francamente bien, ahora venía el segundo.

—Bueno y… para que parezcamos ir en serio, y que lo nuestro no es un capricho tonto, pues… la farsa durará un año. —dijo casi en voz baja.

— ¡¿Un año?! —gritó sin dar crédito.

Hermione sonrió hacia sus adentros, esto costaría un poco más, pero le quedaba día y medio para tranquilizarlo y que aceptase la situación.

Una hora después, Oliver se alejaba por el camino de la casa Granger, caminaba con energía, sorprendentemente contento, después de explicárselo varias veces, por fin había aceptado todo, aunque no tenía más remedio, no quería perder a la castaña. Pero su felicidad se debía a otra cosa, Hermione había aceptado ir a cenar y estudiar a su casa esa noche, como una especie de despedida de la normalidad, porque el lunes sus vidas cambiarían durante un año. Y esta noche era su gran oportunidad, tenía que ser la noche, ¿qué mejor ocasión?, ¿qué mejor razón para tener algo muy suyo, de los dos, para recordar?, con estas ideas en su cabeza, subió a su coche y se alejó de allí.

******

Ron Weasley cabalgaba como alma que lleva el diablo, sobre Eterno. A pesar del desacuerdo de su padre, el pelirrojo necesitaba quemar adrenalina fuera de palacio, era cierto que había aceptado el montaje que anunciarían pronto, pero eso no significaba que no le causara desasosiego. Molestar a Hermione Granger era divertido, pero fingir ser su novio implicaba muchas cosas más, y desde luego no todas serían tan divertidas.

Decidió pasar la mañana en Cirencester, el club de polo más antiguo del Reino Unido, al que pertenecía desde niño, al igual que su padre y el fallecido Charlie.

Por influencia de su amigo Harry, que tenía amistad con los dirigentes del club, lo habían cerrado unas horas, para que el joven príncipe pudiera estar tranquilo. Potter también jugaba al polo, pero en esta ocasión prefirió sentarse con un refresco, mientras su amigo se perdía en el horizonte, a lomos de su caballo. Y la razón no era otra que la princesa Ginny. Había querido acompañarlos y para evitar dar explicaciones, el rey se lo había permitido.

—Sigo pensando que estas normas son ridículas, están pasadas de moda, prohibir la participación de las mujeres en los partidos, bua. —se lamentaba teatralmente.

—Bueno, es por tradición, no es que seamos machistas los que jugamos en el presente. —le respondió educadamente el moreno.

—No me convences, que renueven las reglas jo, estoy segura de que muchas mujeres cabalgamos mejor que algunos hombres que juegan aquí. —fingió indignación.

—No me cabe duda, y tú eres una de ellas, montas muy bien.

—Pues claro, como todos los Weasley, lo llevamos en la sangre… —jugueteaba con su pajita— ¿Ves?, tú sí que juegas bien, a ti no te mandaría al banquillo jajaja.

—Gracias Ginny, que amable jajaja.

Harry conocía la situación de Ron, y sabía lo que pasaría el lunes, pero Ginny no, así que evitaba hablar de su hermano. Aunque una parte de él le decía que no era buena idea ocultárselo, la pelirroja era buena amazona pero también una chica lista, optó por desviar la atención de los caballos, los Weasley y sucedáneos a temas menos delicados.

—Oye Ginny… ¿has oído sobre la nueva obra de teatro que representarán en el Royal Albert Hall?

—Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verla, seguro que estará genial.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry se iluminaron, era su oportunidad, y se lanzó a por ella.

—Había pensado que… tal vez te apetecería venir conmigo a verla.

Pero la cara de Ginny al escucharlo no era como la había imaginado, no esperaba que saltara de la silla y tocara la sombrilla, embargada por la felicidad, pero tampoco verla con gesto tan lastimoso.

—Ay Harry lo siento, me invitaron unos amigos hace dos días, si no te habría dicho que sí.

— ¿Unos amigos? —Los celos hicieron acto de presencia.

—Fleur y Víktor, ya los conoces ¿no?

Harry se sintió un poco aliviado, los conocía desde hacía unos años, Fleur Delacour, una aristócrata francesa con gusto por los viajes, y Víktor Krum, el hijo de un diplomático búlgaro. Aunque ese Víktor se las daba de chico serio, no se fiaba de él ¿y si era una máscara para ocultar su lado casanova?

—Podrías venirte con nosotros si quieres.

—No, da igual…

—Hagamos una cosa —Ginny seguía su discurso, sin apreciar los cambios en el semblante de su amigo—, si me gusta mucho la obra, voy a verla otra vez contigo, ¿vale?, así que espérate a verla unos días, ¿te parece?

De nuevo esos ojitos de cachorrito, maldita sea, ¿cómo iba a negarle nada si lo miraba así? A veces, Harry se preguntaba si la pelirroja sólo se hacía la tonta, si en realidad conocía demasiado bien sus sentimientos por ella, porque al final siempre lo llevaba a su terreno.

******

Oliver Wood vivía solo desde hacía un año, decía que quería intimidad y libertad, y con lo bohemios que eran sus padres pintores, no le costó mucho su aprobación. Había preparado la cena, pasta italiana acompañada de un buen vino. Cuando Hermione vio la mesa preparada para dos, con velas y la mejor cubertería, se extrañó un poco, pero pensó que Oliver sólo quería sorprenderla, para terminar de limar las asperezas de la mañana.

Sin embargo, las intenciones del moreno iban más allá, estaba convencido de que ésa era la gran noche, la noche en que por fin haría el amor con su novia, Hermione Granger.

La castaña fue puntual, tocó al timbre y Oliver le abrió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione lo besó y entró en la casa.

— ¿Has pedido pizza o comida china para cenar? —preguntó despreocupada.

—Mejor que eso, he preparado yo mismo la cena, pasta italiana, con diferentes salsas para condimentarla. —le contesto orgulloso.

—Menuda sorpresa, ¿y a qué debo el placer de tu arte culinario? —le inquirió persuasiva.

—A que es la última noche que estaremos juntos antes del lunes… quería que fuera un poco especial. —hablaba con fingida timidez.

—Es un detalle muy bonito Oliver, gracias. —lo besó de nuevo y se abrazaron, el moreno pensó que todo iba viento en popa.

Después de la agradable cena, Hermione se lavó los dientes, era muy escrupulosa con su aseo personal, la pasta y el cepillo la acompañaban en su bolso si comía fuera de casa, manías Granger, influencia de un tío dentista. Y salió del baño decidida a devorar sus apuntes.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la habitación principal del apartamento. Ella concentrada en los enunciados de sus libros, él concentrado en sus labios, en su cuello. Hermione empezó a escribir la resolución de una pregunta y Oliver soltó su lápiz y acercó su boca a su cuello, la besó y la castaña se sobresaltó un poco, se removió en su silla, él se apartó ligeramente de ella y simuló volver al libro. Pero lo volvió a intentar, esta vez agarrándola de la cintura con un brazo, y besando sin reparo su blanca piel.

—Oliver… ¿qué haces?, ¿no íbamos a estudiar? —demandó Hermione mientras cogía la mano del chico para apartarla de su cintura.

—Perdona, pero es que… ¡quiero que brindemos! —exclamó inesperadamente.

— ¿Brindar?

—Sí, por nosotros, espera. —Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación en busca del vino. Hermione decidió tomárselo con calma, era normal que se pusiera un poco pesado, a fin de cuentas, su novia estaba a punto de anunciar al mundo que estaba con otro chico. Se sentó en la cama, la mesa y los apuntes le parecían un entorno demasiado formal para brindar dos enamorados.

—Ten.

Oliver regresó ofreciéndole una copa de vidrio, puso otra en la mesa y le sirvió vino tinto, según él, de una buena reserva. Hermione no tenía costumbre de beber, así que no sabía mucho de bebidas alcohólicas ni le interesaba.

—Por nosotros y porque pase rápido este próximo año. —Chocaron las copas.

No dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, con tanta insistencia que la castaña empezó a ponerse nerviosa y tuvo que apartarle la mirada. Oliver lo notó y pensó que era el momento.

Le retiró la copa de la mano, la dejo en el suelo, junto a la suya, y se volvió hacia ella dispuesto a todo. Enmarcó su cara con las manos y la besó, Hermione le devolvió el beso, pero el moreno empezó a profundizarlo con cierta ansiedad, y se fue volcando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, hasta tenerla debajo, sobre la cama. Hermione seguía correspondiéndolo, la mano de Oliver se deslizó por su cintura, su muslo, llevaba falda, eso facilitaba las cosas. Cuando Hermione sintió la fría mano de Oliver sobre su piel se quedó quieta, dejó de besarlo, y lo miró con cara de desconcierto, él siguió ascendiendo sobre su pierna, buscando su ropa interior. El gesto de Hermione se tornó preocupado, incómodo, pero Oliver ni podía ni quería parar.

—Oliver para, por favor para. —le rogó.

— ¿Por qué Hermione?, lo deseamos los dos. —Siguió acariciando su piel alcanzando su zona íntima por encima de la ropa.

— ¡Para, Oliver! —le sujetó la mano con firmeza y expresión de decepción en el rostro.

—Pero Hermione… —Se incorporó un poco, liberándola de su peso.

Ella se enderezó también, un poco sofocada por la situación, y se recolocó la falda.

—Pensé que lo habíamos hablado, que nos lo tomaríamos con calma, sabes que es algo muy importante para mí. —le reprochaba decepcionada.

—Hermione, llevamos casi un año tomándonoslo con calma… y ahora te meterás en ese fregado con el dichoso príncipe, pensé que esta noche era la ideal para…

— ¿Me invitaste a tu casa para llevarme a la cama? —le interrogó indignada.

—Sólo quería pasar una noche especial contigo, ¿eso está mal? —se defendía el moreno.

—No, no está mal, pero… ¿por qué tanta insistencia en… eso?, podíamos tener una noche maravillosa sin llegar hasta ahí. —se justificaba Hermione.

—Claro, y luego a esperar un año entero, nuestra relación se quedará congelada desde el lunes, y tú lo sabes —Se había enfadado también—. Yo te veré de uvas a peras y a escondidas, mientras ése desgraciado te tendrá cerca cada día.

— ¿Es por eso?, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo para quedarte tranquilo? —Explotó la castaña—. ¿Para dejarme tu marca y estar tranquilo?

—No lo entiendes Hermione, no es así, sólo quería tener algo muy especial que recordar de nosotros.

—Entiendo que mientras para mí cada momento contigo es especial, hagamos lo que hagamos, para ti el sexo es lo único reseñable… —empezó a recoger sus cosas en la mochila— Siento mucho ser una novia tan aburrida.

Abandonó la casa enfurecida y triste al mismo tiempo, Oliver no supo contestar a su última acusación, se sintió mal por haberla hecho marcharse así. El sexo no era lo más importante para él, de ser así se habría buscado otra novia hace tiempo, candidatas no le habrían faltado siendo deportista de élite y bien parecido, pero era verdad que llevaba un tiempo algo desesperado por cruzar la línea con ella, simplemente la deseaba en todos los sentidos, ¿por qué ella no podía verlo?

******

El domingo pasó deprisa para unos, muy despacio para otros, pero llegó a su fin, y con él la preparación de la rueda de prensa. Snape los había aleccionado a ambos desde la mañana hasta bien entrada la tarde, tanto Ron como Hermione tenían claro lo que debían decir y lo que debían callar.

— ¿Siguen acosándola los periodistas en la puerta de su casa? —preguntó el hombre con su habitual tono de indiferencia.

—Pues sí, hay días que veo menos, otros que veo más, pero siempre hay algunos…

—Pues tenga muy claro que desde el mismo lunes, la presencia de esos sujetos a su alrededor se verá multiplicada por mucho, porque se habrá convertido en la novia oficial de un príncipe heredero, no lo olvide —La miró con desdén—. Procure comportarse estoicamente, ignórelos, no les de más carnaza.

—De acuerdo. —le contestó Hermione con mirada de pocos amigos.

La aversión y desconfianza entre ellos era mutua, para Snape, ella no era más que una plebeya intrusa que ahora debía tolerar por el bien de su irresponsable pupilo, para Hermione, él era el ayudante perfecto de un perfecto inútil, el príncipe Ron.

—La rueda de prensa la daremos en una sala cercana a mi despacho, la esperamos mañana a las nueve en punto señorita Granger, tendremos un rato para ensayarlo todo, tenga buena noche y salude a sus padres de mi parte.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin mucho entusiasmo, sabía que cada palabra cordial del moreno era pura cortesía, nunca sincera. Salió de la habitación y detrás de ella lo hizo Ron. La castaña esperaba otra frasecita impertinente como la del viernes, pero el pelirrojo parecía ignorarla.

— ¿Hoy no vas a decirme ninguna gracia de las tuyas? —Ron se volvió hacia ella.

—No me digas que ya las echas de menos, vais de dignas pero al final os pasa a todas jajaja.

—Eres un creído estúpido, no sé ni porqué me molesto en dirigirte la palabra. —Ahí estaba de nuevo la mirada de odio de la castaña.

—Yo sí echaba de menos esa forma tan cálida que tienes de mirarme. —El pelirrojo le sostenía la mirada, y Hermione perdió la paciencia.

—Me voy a mi casa, no quiero estar cerca de ti más tiempo del necesario. —Le dio la espalda.

—Ten muy claro que el placer es mutuo.

—Vaya, si el señor principito sabe usar la ironía y todo.

—No soy ningún idiota.

—Permítame que rebata esa afirmación, alteza. —Le hizo una reverencia burlona.

—Así me gusta, no olvides que yo soy príncipe, y tú no eres nadie que pueda llamar mi atención.

Hermione hervía por dentro como una olla a presión, de nuevo la estaba descalificando como mujer, apretaba los dientes mientras pensaba algo para herirlo, no podía dejar que se marchase así, como aquella noche en el pub.

— ¡Basta!, ¿qué es este escándalo? —ambos miraron asustados a un malhumorado Snape, que salía del despacho por haberlos escuchado discutir— Espero que hayan soltado todos sus humos, porque mañana esto no puede pasar, ¿está claro?, mañana parecerán una pareja feliz, así que se acabó la discusión.

Volvió a su despacho, dando un fuerte portazo tras él. Ron y Hermione se miraron pero no dijeron nada, cada uno se giró en una dirección abandonando el lugar.

******

Llegó el lunes, Hermione se había pasado parte de la noche hablando con sus padres, sobre muchas cosas y sobre ninguna en particular, también había llamado a Katie para contarle como le había ido en palacio, incluso cogió el móvil cuando la llamó Oliver para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento del sábado, al final lo habían arreglado, aunque a ella le costaría un poco olvidarlo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, pensaba, mientras miraba por la ventanilla del mercedes negro enviado por palacio para recogerla. Se iba a convertir en una de las chicas más famosas del mundo, y odiaba la fama, era lo que menos le gustaba de ser una Granger, aunque nada tenía que ver eso con pertenecer a la familia real, claro, porque lo segundo era muchísimo peor. Intentó respirar hondo y tranquilizarse.

—Ánimo señorita. —dijo de pronto el chófer.

Al bajar el cristal tintado que la separaba de él, pudo verlo y lo reconoció, era el hombre moreno que se llevó a Ron arrastras del pub.

—Usted… ¿sabe a lo que voy a palacio? —preguntó recelosa.

—Sí, no me he presentado debidamente, me llamo Sirius Black, soy el guardaespaldas personal y chófer ocasional del príncipe Ron, y como usted debe imaginar, conozco de cerca sus movimientos, o bueno, casi todos —recordó cuando le dieron esquinazo aquella noche—. Sé que usted no sale con el príncipe, aunque vaya a anunciarlo en televisión, pero no se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, nunca traicionaría al príncipe.

"Qué bien, otro lacayo fiel de Ron, como si no tuviera suficiente con Snape, uf"

Sirius advirtió su cara de disgusto y trató de aliviarla.

—Aunque no lo parezca, el príncipe Ron no es un mal muchacho.

Pero Hermione no lo creyó en absoluto.

—Gracias por sus ánimo Sirius, ¿puedo llamarle Sirius?

—Naturalmente señorita Granger, además, nos veremos con frecuencia a partir de hoy. —Le sonrió con amabilidad.

"Al menos es mucho más simpático que el murciélago de Snape"

Nada más acceder al pasillo de palacio, Snape apareció delante de ella, le echó una mirada de la cabeza a los pies, cargada de desprecio y prepotencia que ya le puso mal cuerpo a Hermione y la instó a seguirlo hasta la sala elegida para el acontecimiento.

—Pasan casi diez minutos de la hora estipulada, pensé que ya no vendría, casi tengo que inventarme una excusa para la prensa. —Le escupió mientras caminaba dándole la espalda—. En lo sucesivo, le rogaría que sea más puntual, no se imagina la cantidad de gente que dependerá de su presencia para poder hacer su trabajo.

¿Por qué aquel hombre siempre tenía las palabras justas para hacerla sentirse como basura?

Después de aguantar las indicaciones poco amables de Snape, la castaña se sentó en una silla para ordenar su cabeza y repetir mentalmente algunas frases de muletilla. La puerta de la sala se abrió y una figura imponente ocupó el umbral. Ron entró en la habitación con gesto serio, los presentes se callaron al verlo, cuando Hermione lo miró tuvo que contenerse para no resultar evidente su sorpresa. El maldito pelirrojo era mucho más apuesto de lo que había querido admitirse a sí misma. Llevaba un traje gris, con camisa blanca y corbata rayada a juego, su pose era sorprendentemente madura y hasta parecía más alto y más guapo que en sus encuentros anteriores.

De pronto se sintió ridícula con su sobrio conjunto de blusa y falda, ¿sobrio?, más bien aburrido y algo pasado de moda, pero es que no veía necesario llevar mejores ropas, sólo iban a sentarse y comunicar una noticia. Por primera vez en su vida, se arrepentía de no haberse dejado aconsejar por su madre en tema de vestuario. Hermione siempre había preferido la ropa cómoda y funcional a la bonita y llamativa, a parte de que desde siempre, había sido una chica discreta, y sus escasas curvas no la animaban a preocuparse más de su armario.

Como esperaba, Ron ni la saludó, apenas le dirigió una mirada altiva, ¿y era vanidad lo que leía en sus ojos?, el maldito bastardo había notado su patética expresión al verlo entrar, lo que le faltaba, subirle más el ego.

Cuando el príncipe tomó la palabra y pronunció la primera frase "la señorita Hermione Granger y yo, mantenemos una relación seria desde hace un tiempo", la sala se quedó en absoluto silencio, y dos segundos después estalló un aluvión de flashes, "así que lo que dice el Gossip News, que somos amantes, es falso, somos mucho más que eso, Hermione es mi novia" concluyó el pelirrojo, y una marabunta de comentarios mezclados se desató. Snape puso un poco de orden.

—Por favor señores, de uno en uno, su alteza el príncipe contestará con sumo gusto a sus preguntas.

Ron llevó casi todo el peso de la situación, Hermione se limitaba a asentir, y contestar con monosílabos, como Snape le había indicado, ella supuso que por temer que metiera la pata.

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron alteza?

—Pues… —Se volvió hacia Hermione, mirándola con cierta malicia, sin duda recordaba bien como se conocieron—, es algo que contaremos en una entrevista más extensa que ofreceremos a un programa serio y de nuestro agrado, ¿verdad Hermione?

—Sí. —Fingió una sonrisa.

— ¡Alteza!

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podría besar a la señorita Granger?

Otras voces se sumaron a la petición, los fotógrafos ardían en deseos de obtener la instantánea del beso.

Ron se inclinó hacia Hermione y le susurró tapando el micro, en medio de sonrisas, los presentes lo interpretaron como confidencias de enamorados. Pero realmente, Ron sólo trataba de relajar a una Hermione que se había puesto muy nerviosa de repente, porque una cosa era contestar preguntas y otra muy distinta besarse.

Oliver observaba angustiado la escena en su televisor. Casi todo el país y millones de personas en todo el mundo prestaban su atención a la pantalla.

—Tranquila, no te alteres, sólo será un pico, para que se queden tranquilos… tampoco me ilusiona a mí, pero es parte de esto.

—V… vale… —respondió débilmente una casi taquicárdica Hermione.

La joven se giró hacia él, y se limitó a cerrar los ojos y esperar, Ron posó sus labios sobre su boca, fue un contacto de escasos segundos, pero la sala se revolucionó, una explosión de gritos y flashes la inundó y ambos protagonistas se separaron rápidamente.

—No pienses que he disfrutado con esto. —musitó él mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

—Yo tampoco. —Le devolvía la sonrisa, porque debían quedar bien en las fotos.

—Gracias alteza, hacen una pareja preciosa. —exclamó un periodista.

—Sí… no podría haber elegido mejor. —replicó otro.

Bromeaban entre ellos, parecían felices con la idea de verlos juntos, todo el mundo estaba encantado, todo el mundo menos ella, sus padres y Oliver.

Hermione Granger no pegaba mucho como su amante, no daba el perfil, pero como novia formal era una de las mejores candidatas entre las jóvenes de la aristocracia y las familias ricas de Inglaterra. Su reputación, ahora subsanada, era intachable, nunca había protagonizado ningún escándalo y además era muy buena estudiante.

Rita Skeeter miraba la televisión pasmada, lo que veían sus ojos y escuchaban sus oídos era increíble, el príncipe y esa chica anunciando su romance, no podía ser verdad, estaban mintiendo, ¿o tal vez Peter descubrió un romance auténtico cuando sólo buscaba morbo para su portada?

—Le aseguro que esos dos mienten, yo los vi allí, y no parecía que se conocieran en absoluto, ella estaba enfadadísima cuando él la besó, y después el príncipe le habló con muy poca educación, escuché lo que se decían, no entiendo lo que pasa, pero definitivamente están mintiendo. —aseguró Peter Foley.

—Jamás esperé algo así de Buckingham, han sido capaces de anunciar una relación inexistente para proteger la reputación de su heredero jajaja, esto es inaudito, ahora sí que me creo el rumor de que son capaces de todo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que la reputación de Granger también estaba un poco dañada después de nuestra portada, con todo lo que se ha montado. —apuntó.

—Cierto, con esta mentira parece que ambos salen muy beneficiados, pero mentir es peligroso, podrían pillarlos.

—Si publicamos las fotos del bofetón y la discusión, podríamos dejarlos con el culo al aire jajaja. —rió con crueldad el hombre.

—No sé, podrían decir que es una riña de enamorados, después de esto, me esperaría cualquier cosa, no haremos nada Peter —sonreía maliciosa—. Siento curiosidad de saber hasta donde están dispuestos a llegar, además, acaban de darle una enorme credibilidad a nuestro periódico, resulta que anunciamos la exclusiva del año y nosotros sin saberlo jajajaja, ¿no es divertido?

—jajaja, sí… que olfato más fino tengo jajaja.

Ellos celebraban la rueda de prensa televisada, pero otra persona se moría de celos por dentro. Oliver se había sentido muy mal al presenciar aquel beso, no era como el del pub, inesperado y no deseado por ella, éste era consentido. Y por un instante sintió miedo, ¿y si aquel príncipe acababa deslumbrándola y su relación de mentiras se volvía realidad? Luego pensó que Ron era un mujeriego y un juerguista, que nunca se enamoraría de una chica como Hermione, no era su tipo de mujer, pero sí podría seducirla y romperle el corazón después. Y le hervía la sangre, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo esperar, tener paciencia, y disfrutar al máximo cada momento que pudiera estar con ella, que a partir de ahora serían pocos y siempre a escondidas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Conociendo a los Weasley

_**Perdonad mi tardanza, la uni me lleva loca xD, pero aquí estoy otra vez, con otra ración larguita, en mi línea vamos xD**_

_**Miles de gracias a todos los que me leéis, en especial a quien me deja reviews: nena weasley granger, danielaweasley, V-Weasley, Daniels-Delirious19, -grangerweasley-, Skinniy y Majo. Sois los mejores ^^  
**_

_**Una anotación, cuando escribo frases entre comillas, tal que así "…" son siempre pensamientos de los personajes, que sólo ellos saben, para que no haya confusiones ^^**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Conociendo a los Weasley**

La rueda de prensa había terminado, Snape anunció a los presentes que su alteza, el príncipe Ron se iba a retirar. El pelirrojo agradeció la presencia de los periodistas con una sonrisa increíblemente seductora, o al menos eso le pareció a Hermione, ¿es que ese chico todo lo arreglaba con sus encantos?, tal vez sí, el condenado tenía unos cuantos a la vista.

Su novio de pega la despertó de su letargo.

—Levántate ya, que aquí hemos terminado. —le dijo por lo bajo, manteniendo aquella sonrisa, que ahora sabía que era totalmente falsa, porque se la dedicaba a ella.

—Pues avanza un poco, porque no tengo espacio para salir si no te mueves. —le devolvió la castaña, sonriendo tan falsamente como él.

Snape iba delante, le seguía Ron y Hermione terminaba la comitiva, estaban a punto de salir de la sala cuando una periodista más joven se salió de la masa y rozó a Hermione en el brazo.

—Perdone, señorita Granger…

—Sí, dime. —exclamó con amabilidad. Snape le había casi amenazado con que fuese encantadora con la prensa, y se tomó muy en serio sus palabras.

—Sólo quería darle la enhorabuena, por estar con el príncipe, ¿sabe que es la envidia de miles de chicas en todo el país?, bueno… y en el mundo entero.

Por su forma de mirarla, supo que ella era también una de esas chicas.

Ron había detenido sus pasos, tenía curiosidad de lo que pudiera decir Granger.

—Sí, soy muy… afortunada. —Sonrió ampliamente y a la joven periodista se le iluminó la mirada.

—Lo suyo es casi un cuento de hadas… le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, señorita Granger... y a usted también alteza. —terminó la frase algo azorada, al notar las azules orbes de Ron posadas en ella.

—Gracias a usted señorita, por haber venido, si nos disculpa. —Cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la instó a caminar a su lado, por fin salieron de la sala.

La gente de la prensa abandonaba el lugar por otra puerta, de manera que Snape, Ron, Hermione y algunos hombres de seguridad entre los que se encontraba Sirius Black, se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de palacio, ya lejos de miradas indiscretas.

—Ha ido bastante bien… —empezó Snape con su habitual tono plano, carente de emoción— Puede regresar a su casa señorita Granger, pero mañana debe venir a Buckingham a las nueve.

—¿Otra vez?, pero…

—Ya es hora de que conozca a la familia real, no puede ir por ahí diciendo que sale en serio con el príncipe, cuando ni siquiera conoce a su hermana o a sus padres, por no decir el propio palacio —la miró con fastidio—. Supuestamente ha estado aquí muchas veces, con los Weasley.

—¿Pensabas que con decirlo era suficiente?, ¿por qué te crees que me molesta tanto esta situación? —comentó Ron mirándola de soslayo.

—Entonces… ¿mañana pasaré el día aquí, con los reyes?

—¡Bravo!, ¡lo ha pillado! —se burló el pelirrojo.

"Maldito príncipe de pacotilla, qué fácil es todo para ti, que estás en tu mundo, ente los tuyos, mientras que yo aquí no tengo ningún apoyo y todo es nuevo y demasiado surrealista" meditaba Hermione mientras lo miraba con tirria.

De pronto un sonido llamó la atención de todos, era una melodía, un teléfono móvil, Hermione sabía que no era el suyo, lo tenía silenciado, Snape se volvió hacia su pupilo contrariado. Ron miró la pantalla del móvil, leyó el nombre del interlocutor y se le cambió la cara.

—Es… es sólo un momento. —Retrocedió varios pasos y descolgó.

Su asesor estaba parado en medio del pasillo, esperando con cara de acelga, y Hermione no sabía si marcharse de allí o esperar también. La curiosidad decidió por ella, se quedó cerca del moreno, sin armar mucho revuelo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Ron.

El pelirrojo ponía expresiones que no le había visto nunca, levantaba sus cejas rubias como cuando uno intenta aparentar inocencia. No podía escuchar lo que decía, porque hablaba demasiado bajo, pero leyó de sus labios un "lo siento", dos… hasta tres "lo siento" en apenas unos segundos, ¿con quién se disculpaba ese rufián?, le ponía más empeño que cuando le pidió perdón a ella.

Desde el porche de su casa, una rubia de sinuosas curvas hablaba indignada por teléfono.

—Pero ¿cómo me haces esto Ron?

—Lo siento Lavender.

—¿Lo sientes?, me he tenido que enterar por la televisión, ¿por eso me dijiste que lo nuestro tenía que terminar?, ¿estabas con esa… esa mosquita muerta?

—Lav Lav —trataba de calmarla—, no te alteres, que estás más guapa cuando sonríes.

—Déjate de chorradas Ron, ¿me has dejado por esa "poca cosa Granger"?

—Sabes quien soy, y como son mis padres, yo habría seguido contigo, pero ellos insistieron en que mi reputación necesitaba un lavado total de imagen, y que me convenía una novia seria y aburrida como ella. —mentía a cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero eso no lo sabía la rubia.

—Entonces Ro Ro, ¿te han obligado a salir con ella?, ¿es todo por ser el nuevo heredero? —su tono de voz, tintado de una excesiva comprensión le informó que había picado el anzuelo, al menos así no ocasionaría problemas.

—Así es… —dijo apesadumbrado— gracias por ser tan comprensiva Lav Lav, es el duro destino del heredero.

—No te preocupes Ro Ro, que yo estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, siempre. "Y no permitiré que esa poca cosa Granger me quite lo que he soñado toda mi vida"

Ron colgó satisfecho, Hermione se moría de curiosidad, pero jamás le preguntaría nada. Cuando el pelirrojo llegó hasta ellos, Snape giró la cara y siguió su camino, y los dos jóvenes le siguieron.

******

Lavender Brown, la última amante más o menos duradera del príncipe Ron, seguía mirando su móvil, pensando mil maneras para cambiar las tornas, no podía conformarse con la situación. Siempre soñó con ser princesa, y al conocer a Ron tan íntimamente, pensó que su sueño se haría realidad, pero al morir su hermano y convertirse en heredero, la había dejado. No era tonta, sabía que su reputación de chica ligera de cascos y excesivamente juerguista no la ayudaba, pero estaba dispuesta a todo por recuperar al pelirrojo, no sería difícil seducirlo, su rival era tan… poca cosa, pero sus padres eran otro tema, la única opción que veía era volverlo loco por ella y que él mismo se enfrentara con el rey por su relación. Todavía no sabía cual sería su primer movimiento, pero ya se había dejado la puerta abierta con él, como amiga.

******

Hermione llegó a la entrada de palacio acompañada de Sirius.

—De verdad que no hace falta que me lleves a casa, puedo coger un taxi.

—Ni hablar señorita Granger, a partir de hoy, debo preocuparme de usted como novia de mi protegido —hablaba con profunda convicción—. La devolveré a su casa sana y salva.

Le hizo una reverencia y la castaña sonrió encantada, ¿por qué no podrían aprender de él ciertos morenos amargados y pelirrojos engreídos?

La música de su móvil inundó el vehículo, Sirius subió el vidrio tintado para darle intimidad.

—¡Te he visto en la tele! —gritaba entusiasmada Katie.

—Si ya sabías que iba a salir.

—¿Y qué?, me ha hecho mucha ilusión jo… mi mejor amiga en la tele, desde Buckingham jajaja.

—Pues por mí, no habría salido de casa hoy.

—Pero si has estado muy bien… no me digas más ¿el príncipe?

—Todo Katie, esto no ha hecho más que empezar, mañana mismo tengo que volver a palacio.

—Ánimo mujer, que son sólo unos meses.

—¿Meses?, es un año entero Katie… —se lamentaba la castaña.

—Tómatelo como… una experiencia diferente… intenta ver lo positivo, te codearás con grandes personalidades, irás a fiestas increíbles…

—¿Tú también?, ya pareces mi madre.

—Bueno… es que… la tengo aquí al lado jajaja.

—¡Cariño!, he puesto el manos libres… ¡habéis estado genial con los periodistas!

—Ya me extrañaba que no me dijeras nada, mamá. —musitó Hermione.

—¿Qué dices cariño?, que no te escucho, que mal va el manos libres.

Hermione oía las risas de Katie y no pudo evitar sonreír también, como quería a ese par de locas, y cuanta falta le hacían cuando estaba en palacio, sola entre tanto estirado.

—Mamá, te tengo una alegría.

—¿Sí?, ¿Qué lo tuyo con el príncipe va en serio?

—¡Mamá!

—Jajajaja, perdona hija, era una broma, dime.

—De verdad que eres… bueno, pues que mañana he de volver a palacio, pasaré todo el día con la familia real.

—¿En serio? —ahora intervenía Katie.

—Ay mi niña, entre reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas, qué ilusión.

—Oye, oye, ¿y ese piquito con Ron? —provocó Katie.

—Eso hija, que al final le vas a coger el gusto a besarlo, ya verás.

—Pero bueno… Os lo cuento todo cuando llegue a casa ¿vale?, porque supongo que te quedarás a comer.

—¿Eso va por mí? —preguntó con inocencia fingida su amiga.

—Claro, por mi hermana perdida jajaja.

Colgó y todavía sonreía, pero pensó en Oliver y su sonrisa se desvaneció, seguramente, a él no le habría hecho ilusión verla por la televisión. Decidió llamarlo después de comer.

******

—¡Hermione!, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola Oliver, estoy bien, ¿qué tal el día?

—Pues… no te voy a mentir, regular, me ha molestado veros juntos en la tele, lo siento.

—No me pidas perdón, es lo natural… si te sirve de consuelo… yo tampoco lo pasé muy bien, y cuando él me besó… —El moreno cerró los ojos, con un gesto de dolor— Pensé en ti.

—Gracias… Hermione, ¿puedes quedar mañana?, me gustaría verte, lo necesito.

—Oliver… lo siento… mañana tengo que pasar el día en Buckingham.

—¿Allí?, ¿por qué? —cuestionaba desconcertado— Pensaba que por ahora no tendrías más obligaciones reales.

—Me temo que sí tengo, de hecho voy a tener que ir a menudo, lo siento Oliver, es parte de esto.

—Ya… vale, pues cuando tengas un hueco para mí avísame, me gustaría estar contigo.

—Lo haré, yo también tengo ganas de verte.

Se sentía culpable por obligarlo a pasar por aquello. Era cierto, había metido la pata el sábado por la noche, pero había sido un novio maravilloso durante casi un año, tenían una relación casi perfecta, se llevaban bien, se entendían, tenían la misma forma de ver la vida… salir con Oliver le aportaba tranquilidad y seguridad, y quería volver a estar con él sin tener que esconderse, y llegar hasta donde no habían llegado, a su debido tiempo, claro. Pero tenían que ser pacientes, y aguantar un año complicado.

******

El anuncio oficial de la relación entre el príncipe Ron y Hermione Granger había tomado los medios, en televisión repitieron las escenas hasta la saciedad, y la prensa del martes coincidía en sus titulares. Pero sobre todo, se hablaba de la novia del príncipe, de que por fin Ron, el príncipe playboy, parecía sentar cabeza y de que la elegida era una "chica de familia adinerada, buena reputación y aspecto bastante normal", esto último molestó a Hermione, aludían claramente a su falta de belleza exuberante, en comparación con sus amantes del pasado. Pero ver a aquellas sabandijas retractarse delante de las cámaras, por haberla difamado sin escrúpulo alguno, la complacía enormemente.

Snape recibió a Hermione y la aleccionó sobre como saludar a sus majestades, serían los primeros a los que vería, después el rey volvería a sus ocupaciones diarias al igual que su esposa, y pasaría el resto del día con Ron y su hermana, exceptuando la comida, en que se reunirían todos.

—Debe resultarle extraño, señorita Granger, pero trate de ver Buckingham como su segundo hogar, lo será en el próximo año.

Si al menos no la mirase con esos ojos negros como pozos sin fondo, ya era bastante duro todo como para tener que aguantar esos desprecios. Aquel hombre tenía grabado a fuego la superioridad de la aristocracia y lo peor es que no se molestaba en disimularlo.

Estaba muy nerviosa cuando un hombre anunció a los reyes, tenía las manos juntas, delante del cuerpo, Snape estaba a su lado, y Ron la miraba divertido, nunca dejaban de llamarle la atención las reacciones de la gente al conocer en persona a sus padres, para él no tenía importancia, eran sólo sus padres. Su forma de mirarla no tranquilizaba a la castaña.

—Sus majestades, el rey Arthur primero y la reina Molly.

Vistos en vivo no parecían tan sobre humanos ni especiales, era un matrimonio de mediana edad, como lo eran sus padres, pero debía admitir que desprendían cierta dignidad especial, aunque más cálida de lo que esperaba.

Hermione les ofreció la mano y estrechó las suyas al tiempo que les hacía una ligera reverencia, como Snape le había indicado un rato antes. No se le dio del todo mal.

—Le agradecemos mucho que colabore en esto, señorita Granger. —empezó la reina.

—Bueno, tampoco tengo otra opción —habló sin meditar sus palabras—. Yo… no quería decir eso… yo…

—No se apure, puede hablar con franqueza, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse, si no hubiese sido por el irresponsable de mi hijo, usted no estaría en este lío.

Hermione miró a Ron y a su padre alternativamente, parecía que se lanzasen rayos por los ojos, y ya hacía más de una semana desde el escándalo de las fotos, ¿cuánto le duraban los enfados a la realeza?, durante un instante sintió lástima por Ron, pero sólo un instante, pues su mirada de hielo la atravesó, como si quisiera fulminarla, como si ella fuera la causante de todo, y la devolvió a la realidad, Ron era un engreído y un irresponsable, como bien había dicho su padre.

Apenas intercambiaron unas frases, pero a la reina le bastaron. Y mientras hablaron, observó atentamente los ojos marrones de Hermione, sus gestos, su tono de voz, y supo que era una gran chica. Molly Weasley tenía un carácter estricto cuando se trataba del deber, pero poseía también una gran empatía con las personas, y pudo sentir los nervios, el miedo y la sinceridad de Hermione. Miró a su hijo con gesto de aflicción, ¿por qué nunca se había fijado en chicas como Hermione Granger?, ¿es que acaso primaban las apariencias a la hora de escoger a una mujer?, ella misma nunca fue demasiado atractiva, siempre había sufrido un ligero sobrepeso, pero su marido no dudó en elegirla, y sabía que la amaba con todo su corazón. Ron aún era joven, pero iba siendo hora de que su escala de valores cambiara, o su futuro reinado sería desastroso.

Hermione se sintió especialmente cómoda con la reina, que no dejaba de sonreírle mientras conversaban. Ambos soberanos se disculparon y salieron de la sala para volver a sus quehaceres habituales.

Snape aprovechó el momento para explicarle sin demasiado entusiasmo que le iría informando de los eventos a los que debería acudir, como novia oficial del príncipe. También le explicó que tendría que dejar la universidad, pero que tenía la posibilidad de estudiar a distancia si no quería perder el año.

—Seguiré estudiando, aunque sea a distancia, no quiero perder el tiempo. —afirmó sin titubear, el hombre le dedicó la primera mirada cortés desde que lo conocía, impresionado por la responsabilidad de la muchacha, tan escasa en su pupilo.

—Como ya le dije antes, deberá venir a palacio con frecuencia, para conocer el lugar y tratar con la gente habitual del príncipe… para que su relación parezca auténtica, debe conocerlo bien a él y a su entorno, y eso también va para usted alteza.

—¿Para mí?, yo ya conozco mi casa y a mis amigos. —respondió molesto.

—Para usted, porque tendrá que ayudar a la señorita Granger a conocer este mundo, su mundo alteza.

Qué injusta era la vida, no podía enseñárselo la reina, esa mujer tan encantadora, o Snape, que por fin parecía mirarla con menos desprecio, tenía que hacerlo Ron.

En lo sucesivo se ahorraría cosas como ésta con Oliver, mejor que no supiera cuanto tiempo iba a pasar con otro chico.

—Y creo que podría empezar ahora mismo, vaya a enseñarle los jardines de palacio, así hacen tiempo hasta que llegue la princesa Ginevra —sugirió el moreno—. Y por favor, absténganse de discutir como acostumbran, porque el servicio debe seguir creyendo que la relación es auténtica.

Y se retiró, caminando tan estirado como acostumbraba.

Hermione miró de reojo a Ron, no sabía que decir, cómo le costaba hablar con ese pelirrojo. Sabía que cada frase podía ser el inicio de una pelea y eso era algo que no se podían permitir.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer una tregua, porque si no… —Ron la interrumpió.

—Vamos, sígueme, te llevaré por los dichosos jardines.

—Vale. —dijo tímidamente.

Hermione caminaba despacio, un paso por detrás de Ron, mirando todo a su alrededor, maravillada con la vegetación e inmensidad, no en vano eran los jardines más grandes de Londres. Incluso había un precioso lago en medio.

—¡Guau!, si mi madre estuviera aquí se moriría.

—¿Por qué? —La miró horrorizado.

—Pero del gusto, del gusto jajaja —rió despreocupada—. Esto es inmenso… y precioso, mi madre es…

—Sí, paisajista, me lo dijo Snape, entonces le deben ir estos rollos verdes.

—Pues sí. —dijo la castaña en voz baja, el desapego de Ron a unas vistas como aquellas le parecía casi inhumano. Tal vez estaba aburrido de verlas, para ella en cambio, eran totalmente nuevas, algún día tenía que llevar allí a su madre.

Una voz detuvo su improvisado paseo campestre, antes de que Hermione pudiera acercarse al lago.

—¡Ron!

Era un chico de pelo azabache y gafas que sin duda conocía al príncipe.

—¡Harry!, ¿qué haces aquí?, pensaba que venías más tarde.

—Y así era, estaba con Ginny, pero ha decidido volver antes, y me he adelantado para avisarte, como ella no sabe lo de… —Y entonces la miró— Disculpa mi mala educación, me llamo Harry Potter, soy un amigo de la familia.

Hermione estrechó su mano cálida y pudo ver con comodidad unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda tras sus gafas.

—Encantada, yo soy Hermi…

—Hermione Granger, no queda un solo inglés que no te conozca. —Le sonrió.

—Vaya. —Se ruborizó un poco y eso bastó para que a Harry le cayera bien.

—¿Cuánto tardará Ginny?

—Nada, venía detrás de mí, será mejor que vayamos a palacio.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione no dejaba de darle vueltas, ¿Ron era el peor de aquel lugar?, hasta ese chico, Harry Potter, le parecía encantador, pero el pelirrojo sin embargo…

Alcanzaron la edificación pero no llegaron a entrar. Harry divisó a Ginny y empujó a Ron sobre Hermione sin mediar palabra.

—¿Qué coño haces? —escupió indignado.

—Salvarte el culo, tu hermana viene hacia aquí.

La princesa estaba ya a pocos metros, sonreía ampliamente, y Ron reaccionó en segundos, agarrando a Hermione de la cintura y apretándola contra él sin delicadeza alguna. El contacto tan repentino hizo a la castaña sobresaltarse. Bajó los ojos hasta encontrarse con la mano grande y pálida de Ron sobre su cuerpo, los levantó rápidamente para recibir a la recién llegada, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban.

Ginevra Weasley entornó los ojos, aunque la sonrisa no abandonó su cara.

—¡Hola!, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte Hermione, ¿puedo llamarte Hermione?

—S… sí, sí claro. —Se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento, la belleza de la princesa pelirroja la había dejado abrumada, era hermosa hasta decir basta. Todos los piropos que le dedicaban en la prensa, en la televisión, eran más que merecidos.

—Y que sepas que me parece fatal que no me lo contaras antes tú, menudo hermano. —Le sacó la lengua y Harry y Hermione se rieron.

—¿Os parece que nos sentemos en el jardín? —sugirió Harry.

—Buena idea. —contestó la pelirroja.

Se acercaron hacia dos bancos enfrentados, Ginny se sentó primero, Ron hizo el amago de sentarse a su lado, eran bancos de dos plazas y no tenía ninguna intención de compartir el suyo con Hermione, pero Harry lo empujó disimuladamente, ocupando el lugar que pretendía junto a su hermana, así que tuvo que sentarse con la castaña.

Las chicas entablaron una conversación superficial mientras Harry se desvivía por hacerse entender con señas a un perplejo Ron, que lo miraba con cara de póker, el moreno pretendía decirle que le cogiera la mano a Hermione, que se acercara más a ella, que la tocara de algún modo, porque parecían cualquier cosa menos una pareja de enamorados.

Ron por fin entendió a su amigo, no todo, pero sí lo de cogerla, y a regañadientes cogió la mano de Hermione. Ella pegó un respingo al sentirlo, Ginny los miró desconcertada y Harry suspiró rodando los ojos.

De pronto la pelirroja quiso beber un zumo, y le pidió a Hermione que la acompañase hasta una barra móvil que tenían en el jardín.

—Ginny es muy lista, deberías disimular mejor.

—Pero ¿qué me dices a mí?, ¿has visto como se pone Granger cada vez que la toco?, si parece que le causo urticaria.

—Bueno, no esperarás que te tenga precisamente cariño ¿o sí?, jajajaja.

—A ti te ha caído muy bien Granger ¿no?

—Es una chica maja… Y me hace gracia verte con ella.

—¿Que te hace gracia?

—Te está bien empleado, tanto jugar por ahí con unas y otras y ahora toma, novia oficial jajaja.

—Harry, que te den por donde amargan los pepinos.

—En realidad no me hace tanta gracia… —Su gesto se endureció.

—Menos mal.

—En realidad me da mucha pena por ella.

—¡Serás imbécil!

Ginny estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja, primero Ron no le había dicho nada, cuando siempre se habían contado sus cosas, después esa chica no se parecía en nada a sus anteriores ligues, ¿cómo iba a cambiar de gustos tan de repente?, y para rematar la cosa, esa forma de reaccionar cada vez que él se le acercaba. Todo le parecía demasiado raro, así que no pudo contenerse, inventó lo de los zumos para apartarla de Ron y poder evaluarla a solas.

—¿Te ha dejado montar ya a Pichurri, su caballo favorito?

—Pues… no, todavía no, pero lo hará cualquier día jejeje. —Sonreía forzada mientras Ginny la miraba entornando los ojos, y volvió a hablar.

—Tengo que devolverle unos cómics de Spiderman, le fascinan y como descubra que se los he cogido, seguro que se enfada jajaja.

—Pues no tardes en devolvérselos jejeje.

Y de nuevo esa expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. Hermione pensó que tal vez no le había caído bien, lo cual era penoso, porque se moría por llevarse bien con ella, la única chica de su edad en aquel horrendo lugar, necesitaba un aliado desesperadamente, y hacerse amiga de la princesa habría sido perfecto.

La pelirroja había llegado a una conclusión, y quería hablar cuanto antes con su hermano, que las observaba temeroso desde los bancos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Una pregunta que me hago… ¿Cuando leéis mi fanfic, os imagináis a Rupert Grint como Ron y a Emma Watson como Hermione?, ¿u os imagináis los personajes que describe Rowling en sus libros? Yo he procurado describirlos como Rowling, un Ron alto y de ojos azules, cuando Rupert es más bien de estatura media y con ojos verdosos, y una Hermione castaña, cuando Emma es rubia. Pero confieso que cuando imagino las escenas, aunque respeto a los personajes de los libros, Rupert y Emma vienen a mi cabeza, supongo que después de 6 películas viéndolos en esos papeles, es difícil no hacerlo.**_


	8. Cabalgando entre príncipes y princesas

_**Hola a todos!!!, aquí estoy con la continuación del día que pasa Hermione en palacio, rodeada de Weasleys xD**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís, en especial a Amida, nena weasley granger, danielaweasley, V-Weasley, Daniels-Delirious19, kisa kuchiky, -grangerweasley- y Majo, gracias por vuestras reviews ^^**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Cabalgando entre príncipes y princesas**

Ginny y Hermione regresaron a los bancos, con un par de vasos cada una en las manos.

La pelirroja se apresuró en deshacerse del segundo, cediéndoselo amablemente a Harry, con lo que Hermione supo que el que le sobraba a ella era para Ron. Se lo ofreció con gesto serio, él la ignoraba hasta que el moreno le hizo una seña con los ojos.

—Oh… gracias, Hermione. —dijo con agradecimiento fingido mientras cogía el vaso.

La princesa rodó los ojos, cada vez tenía todo más claro, así que no pudo contenerse.

—Ron, quiero contarte una cosa, entre hermanos. —añadió sonriendo, para justificarse.

—¿Eh?

Al pelirrojo no le dio tiempo a decir que sí, Ginny ya tiraba de su brazo para hacerlo levantarse, y se lo llevó hasta una porticada, a la suficiente distancia para que no les escuchasen.

—Tu novia… Hermione, se comporta raro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó alarmado.

—Que no parece nada natural, no sé… la veo muy forzada, y la verdad es que a ti también, es como si no fuerais novios.

Ron se atragantó con el zumo y empezó a toser. Harry y Hermione observaban la escena.

—¿Crees que la princesa Ginevra se ha dado cuenta?

—No lo sé, pero es muy lista y no es que hayáis estado muy convincentes.

—Jo, no sabía que sería tan duro, una cosa es decirlo delante de un micrófono y otra muy distinta fingirlo con la gente que nos conoce.

—Lo sé… pero ten ánimo Hermione, es por el bien de los dos.

Sí, definitivamente aquel chico de ojos esmeralda le caía muy bien, ¿por qué no serían reyes los Potter en lugar de los Weasley?, claro que de ser así, un chico como Harry jamás la habría molestado en el pub, y no habría habido necesidad de fingir ninguna relación, y ella seguiría con su vida sencilla y relativamente anónima, con sus estudios, con Oliver, con Katie…

—No saques conclusiones precipitadas Ginny, lo que pasa es que la pobre no está acostumbrada a toda esta pompa del protocolo y además es una chica muy tímida. Hermione lleva todo el día muy abrumada, conocer al mismo tiempo a tus suegros y cuñada y que sean de la realeza, debe impresionar un poco ¿no? —se explicaba sin dejar de sonreír, era uno de sus recursos para ganarse a los demás, sonreír ampliamente cuando hablaba, y solía funcionarle, sobre todo con las mujeres, lástima que Ginny fuese su hermana y no una mujer ajena a su familia, si no ya la tendría en el bolsillo.

—Vale Ron, si tú dices que es eso, yo lo creo —mintió—. Pero espero que se le pase, si va a pertenecer a nuestra familia, será mejor que lo supere.

—Sólo necesita tiempo, dale un poco de tregua hermanita.

—Lo haré "le daré unas horas más".

* * *

Un rato después fueron avisados por un mayordomo de que la comida estaba lista. Se reunieron con sus majestades en un opulento comedor. Fue una hora extraña para todos. El rey Arthur se concentraba en su comida, evitando mirar a su hijo porque todavía estaba enfadado con él, y a la joven Granger porque le sabía realmente mal el lío en que la habían metido. Su esposa, la reina Molly, comía más despacio, dirigiendo miradas perdidas a aquella muchacha que le había gustado tanto en el momento de conocerla, cuando la castaña cruzaba sus ojos con los de la mujer, sonreía nerviosa y los bajaba de inmediato hasta su plato. Harry disfrutaba de la vista, tenía a Ginny en frente, la miraba sin apuro, entre bocado y bocado. Ron, sentado a la derecha del moreno, procuraba no levantar la vista del plato, no quería tropezar con su padre, y ahora mucho menos con su hermana, aunque le había dicho que lo creía, la conocía de toda la vida, sabía que seguía sospechando. Ginny miraba de reojo a su hermano y a Hermione, sentada delante de él, advirtió que no se miraron ni una sola vez, ¿qué pareja de novios desperdiciaba una ocasión así para perderse en los ojos del ser amado?, si hasta Harry la miraba más a ella que Ron a Hermione. ¿Harry la miraba más a ella?, no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo pensó, el moreno le dedicaba miradas con frecuencia.

"Es lógico, estamos sentados en frente, ¿a quién va a mirar?"

Entonces la pelirroja giró los ojos para pillarlo in fraganti, Harry se sintió acorralado y esbozó una sonrisa, sintió el calor subiendo a su rostro y suplicó porque no se hubiera ruborizado visiblemente, el gesto de Ginny le hizo comprender que no se le había notado, pensó que había tenido mucha suerte.

* * *

De nuevo se quedaron los cuatro jóvenes solos. Se dirigieron por los pasillos hacia el jardín, pero antes de abandonar el edificio, Ginny tuvo una idea, la prueba de fuego para ratificar sus sospechas.

—Esperad, ahora vengo, que he olvidado algo. —dijo alegremente.

—Granger —exclamó disgustado—. Tu actuación es patética, mi hermana sospecha de nosotros, si seguimos así no se lo tragará.

—Ya os dije que Ginny era muy lista.

—Cállate Harry, ya sé que para ti Ginny es muy todo…

Ron no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba escuchando también, y ella no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos del moreno hacia la princesa, hasta ahora claro, pero no hizo comentarios, no era momento ni lugar para eso, le preocupaba más la forma tan despectiva en que el pelirrojo la increpaba.

—Pero ¿qué te crees?, no es sólo cosa mía, somos dos en esto, y tú lo haces tan mal como yo. —le acusó.

—Estupendo, ahora la culpa es mía, ¿quién se pone a dar saltos como un conejo asustado, como si la fuera a llevar al matadero?

—¿Y quién me habla y me mira como si me perdonase la vida?, un novio no hace eso, bueno… —pensó unos instantes— Desgraciadamente sí hay algunos que lo hacen, pero si el mío fuera así lo dejaría ipso facto.

—Pero que lista eres Granger, si hasta sabes latín.

—Perdonad que os interrumpa chicos, pero… Ginny viene hacia aquí. —Harry cortó su discusión.

En ese instante, ambos se volvieron hacia la princesa, con unas sonrisas exageradas reluciendo en sus caras.

—Intenta fingir un poquito mejor, que no te voy a comer, ni ganas. —musitó entre dientes Ron.

—Y tú se un poco más educado conmigo, si es que sabes. —le replicó la castaña.

—¡Ya estoy aquí chicos!, mirad —Les mostró la cámara digital que llevaba en la mano—. Quiero tener un recuerdo del día en que te conocí Hermione, hoy es un día muy especial ¿verdad Ron?, que nos has presentado a tu novia, por fin una chica con la que sales en serio jajaja si es que no me lo creo.

Ron y Hermione rieron falsamente.

—Sí, es muy especial ¿verdad… cariño? —le costó, pero logró utilizar una palabra cariñosa con Granger, tenía que hacerlo.

—Verdad… —Se cogió a su brazo, sin demasiadas ganas, pero lo hizo, todo fuera porque la princesa no los pillara.

—Muy bien, pues a ver esa parejita feliz, a posar en el jardín.

Ginny echó a correr hacia el exterior, Harry la seguía caminando con prisa, miró a Ron y Hermione, que tenían cara de susto y les sonrió. Quería tranquilizarlos, pero todo dependía de ellos, él no podía hacer más.

—Ya lo sabes, posa contenta, o al menos inténtalo.

—Sé sonreír, aunque no tenga ganas de hacerlo, tú ten cuidado de cómo me tocas.

—Uy, ¿crees que voy a sobrepasarme? —La miró con suficiencia— No me provocas como para hacerlo.

—Eres un imbécil, si sigues tratándome así, en las fotos sonreirá quien yo te diga.

Entonces Ron divisó a Snape al fondo del pasillo, que le dedicó una mirada de lo más amenazadora y decidió que lo mejor era no discutir con Granger.

—Vale, vale, tú no me soportas y yo no te aguanto, pero… hagamos una tregua, al menos hasta que Ginny se quede tranquila hoy.

—Es lo primero que dices con sentido en todo el día, aunque eso ya lo propuse yo hace unas horas… —afirmó orgullosa.

—Estupendo, pero ¿tregua o no tregua?

—De acuerdo, porque a mí tampoco me apetece que la princesa lo descubra.

—Vamos pues…

En el jardín los esperaba una impaciente Ginny, que ya había empezado a echar fotos a Harry, él nunca se negaba.

—A ver chicos, poneos ahí, delante del sauce… pero no tan sosos jo, abrazaos o algo ¿no? —sugirió maliciosa la pelirroja.

Ron titubeó un poco, ante la mirada acusadora de la castaña, sus manos estuvieron en el aire unos instantes, sin saber donde ir, hasta que se colocó detrás de Hermione y las posó sobre su cintura. Ella sintió de nuevo vergüenza, no conseguía llevarlo bien, no se acostumbraba a que otro chico que no fuera Oliver se tomara semejantes libertades, pero sonrió cuanto pudo. Ginny disparó algunas fotos. Harry asistía a las escenas sin decir palabra. Y un hombre de nariz aguileña y gesto severo los observaba a los cuatro desde una ventana, meneando la cabeza en una ligera negación.

Cuando Ginny les informó de que no iba a tomar más fotografías, se hizo demasiado patente en sus rostros la tranquilidad recién adquirida, el relajo de sus gestos, como si la pelirroja los hubiese aliviado de una pesada carga, y hasta aquí pudo aguantar.

—Mira Ron, acabo de encontrar las fotos de mi último viaje, ven, que quería enseñarte aquello, ¿recuerdas?

El pelirrojo la miró con aire de desconcierto, pero se acercó a ella. Ginny cogió a su hermano y lo empujó detrás de unos troncos.

—Ya te vale Ron.

—¿Cómo? —No la seguía.

—Si Granger es tu novia, yo soy Wonderwoman.

—Ginny ¿cómo no me lo dijiste antes? —fingía sorpresa, pero su hermana lo miró con cara de mal humor, odiaba cuando la trataba como una niña pequeña, ya no lo era.

—Pero si hasta Lavender sabía más de ti que ella, y eso que hacíais poco más que revolcaros… esa chica no es tu novia, o al menos no lo era hace una semana, no sabe nada de ti Ron, no sabía que Eterno es tu caballo favorito y no se extrañó cuando le dije que te fascinaba Spiderman, con lo que odias las arañas… además se incomoda mucho cuando te acercas a ella, y con lo crápula que tú eres, si estás con una chica, estás con todas las letras, debería estar más que acostumbrada a sentir tus manos encima ¿no?… ¿qué es todo esto?

El pelirrojo parpadeaba rápidamente mientras intentaba recobrar la voz, estaba fuera de juego con las exhaustivas y acertadas deducciones que su hermana había hecho en cuestión de segundos.

—Maldita sea, Charlie y tú os llevasteis casi toda la inteligencia.

—¿Qué está pasando Ron?, ¿y por qué yo no sé nada?, creía que confiábamos el uno en el otro. —Lo miraba con cara decepcionada e indignada.

—Tienes razón Ginny, Granger no es mi novia…

—Entonces, ¿por qué la has presentado como si lo fuera?, incluso a mamá y papá, cuando se enteren…

—Ya lo saben —la interrumpió con gesto serio—. Fue idea suya.

—Pero…

—¿Recuerdas el último escándalo del príncipe heredero?

—¿Lo del Gossip News?, ¿las fotos en actitud cariñosa con Hermione?

—Eso mismo… bueno pues… no era exactamente actitud cariñosa, más bien yo me aproveché un poco de ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya me conoces… salí con Cormac y…

Mientras Ron le contaba, la cara de Ginny mostró varias expresiones, sorpresa, incredulidad, indignación, desconcierto, asombro…

—Y así están las cosas, lo sabe muy poca gente, y ahora tú también, pero no debes decírselo a nadie, si nos descubren, ya nada salvará nuestras reputaciones.

—Joder Ron… debería darte un azote.

El pelirrojo sonrió con las cejas levantadas, con ese gesto suyo tan jodidamente encantador, y le funcionó, Ginny sonrió también.

—No me gusta nada todo esto Ginny, pero ¿qué otra opción teníamos?

—Entonces… un año entero fingiendo que estáis juntos, pobre Hermione.

—¡Oye!, que tu hermano soy yo.

—Por eso mismo, pobre Hermione jajaja… pero es que encima no tiene culpa de nada, si no fueras tan mujeriego. —Lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Eso ya no tiene solución… ¿nos ayudarás a que esto salga bien Ginny?, contigo de nuestra parte todo será más fácil.

Media hora después la pelirroja ya había confesado a la castaña que lo sabía todo y los cuatro juntos comentaban la situación.

— Pero tened un poco de cuidado, porque a mí no me la habéis colado, sois demasiado fríos entre vosotros, salta a la vista que no os tenéis confianza, y eso en una pareja de novios como que no.

—Tienes razón —musitó Hermione abatida— Hoy hemos tenido suerte, porque eras tú, pero cuando tenga que asistir a eventos públicos ¿qué pasará?, no engañaremos a nadie.

—No os lleváis bien, vale, habéis empezado con mal pie, pero deberíais intentar arreglarlo, si no la farsa caerá por su propio peso y os descubriréis vosotros solos. —añadió Harry, Ginny le sonrió y le dio la razón.

—A ver, ¿por qué no probáis a pasar más tiempo juntos, a hacer cosas juntos? —proponía la pelirroja muy resuelta.

—¿Más todavía?, pero si no me la he quitado de encima desde que vino a palacio la primera vez, uf.

Ginny lo reprendió con la mirada.

—Así es imposible, ¿cómo voy a esforzarme si sólo haces que atacarme o despreciarme, cuando encima es todo culpa tuya?, ¿cómo puedes ser tan orgulloso y tan estúpido? —atacó la castaña.

—Menudo carácter, ¿y soy yo el que desprecia aquí?

Harry los miraba alternativamente, conseguir que esos dos se llevaran bien parecía misión imposible, pero si a alguien le gustaban los retos, ésa era Ginevra Weasley.

—Callaos los dos… ¿cómo no me has contado esto antes Ron?, ¿creías que podrías llevarlo adelante sin mi ayuda?, que ingenuo hermanito… a ver, se acabaron los insultos y las salidas de tono ¿estamos?

Hermione miraba a la princesa con gesto estupefacto, el de Ron era aún más exagerado.

Harry también la miraba pero embelesado y lleno de orgullo, Ginny era una mujer de armas tomar, era otro de sus atractivos, y a él le volvía loco.

—Pero…

—Nada Ron, a callar… —Hermione se rió por lo bajo, al ver la cara del pelirrojo, que obedecía sin rechistar a su hermana pequeña— No sé, tomáoslo como un desafío, una prueba que os pone el Señor, una promesa a un ser querido, lo que sea, pero cambiad vuestra actitud cuanto antes, o esto no se lo creerá nadie.

—Está bien, yo quiero intentarlo. —se manifestó Hermione.

—¿Ron?

El pelirrojo tenía cara de mal humor, pero sucedió algo.

—Yo también…. ¡y de hecho, voy a empezar a hora mismo! —con una enorme sonrisa, se acercó a Hermione y le agarró la mano. Ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Y unas voces cercanas llamaron la atención del grupo.

—¡Eres un capullo Ronnie!, mira que no decirnos nada.

—Porque nos ha dado por venir a montar a caballo contigo, y va y nos dice el servicio que estás ocupado con tu novia, ¡¡tu novia!!

Eran dos chicos altos, delgados, tan pelirrojos como el propio Ron, y se parecían mucho entre sí, muchísimo y Hermione los reconoció, ¡eran los príncipes gemelos!, los sobrinos del rey Arthur.

—Los que faltaban. —gruñó hacia su hermana.

—Tú disimula, éstos sí que es mejor que no lo sepan.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Tú tranquila Hermione, son buenos chicos, aunque un poco locos.

Ginny la cogió ligeramente del brazo, en un gesto de aprecio y apoyo, a Hermione la tranquilizó, quizá sí podrían llegar a ser amigas después de todo. No la entusiasmaba que Ron cogiera su mano, pero tenerlo de su parte le daba ánimo para fingir, al menos sería más fácil si ambos colaboraban.

—¡Hola!, me llamo Fred Weasley.

—Encantada. —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano, pero el chico se acercó hasta ella y la besó en la mejilla, ella le devolvió el beso.

—Un gusto conocerla lady Granger. —añadió el otro gemelo— Yo soy George Weasley.

—¿Lady Granger?, que horterada. —se burló Ron.

—Pues… a mí me ha gustado como suena. —confesó Hermione, un poco ruborizada.

El pelirrojo la miró alucinando, y después se encontró con el gesto orgulloso de su primo.

* * *

Decidieron entrar a una salita que utilizaban para visitas, y los gemelos comenzaron a interrogar a una desbordada Hermione, Ginny y Harry le echaban una mano cuando podían, Ron también, aunque con menos entusiasmo que ellos. Pero poco a poco, Hermione se los fue ganando, entrando en sus bromas, y sintiéndose más y más cómoda con aquellos guapos y divertidos gemelos.

— ¿Cómo te trata nuestro primo? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Pues… a veces le falta galantería. —Miró divertida a Ron, iba a aprovechar la visita inesperada para devolverle algunos malos ratos.

—Eso no puede ser Ron, tienes que ser un caballero con tu novia, ¿verdad George?

—Verdad Fred.

—Dejadme tranquilo, lo dice para fastidiarme nada más.

— ¿Riña de enamorados?, cuéntanos primo. —Se acercó hasta Ron haciendo aspavientos muy teatrales y la castaña sonrió divertida.

—Igual os podemos ayudar, somos buenos celestinos jajaja.

—Uy sí, mejor no les escuches Hermione, cuando intentaron arreglar a una pareja de recién casados, por poco salen los cuatro en sucesos jajaja, al día siguiente ya estaban presentando papeles de divorcio.

—Jo Ginny, pero eso fue porque no entendieron nuestro método reconciliador, ¿a que no Fred?

—Claro que no George.

—No les hagas caso nunca, son unos liantes de cuidado —Se colocó entre los dos y rodeó sus cuellos con los brazos—. Pero yo los quiero mucho.

—Nos hacemos de querer. —Sonreía un gemelo.

—De querer muchísimo. —ratificaba el otro gemelo.

Hermione reía con ganas, y sintió un poquito de envidia al ver a toda la familia de pelirrojos, debía ser genial tener hermanos y primos, ella en cambio era hija única, y tampoco tenía tíos ni primos. Ron los miraba a todos con cara de pocos amigos, desde un rincón, donde se apoyaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, esperando pacientemente que dejaran el tema de su noviazgo con Granger.

—Oye Hermione, ¿estás segura de que quieres salir con nuestro primo?

—Pues mira, hay días que tengo mis dudas. —Sonreía maliciosa.

—Jajaja, me cae muy bien tu novia Ron. —dijo Fred entre risas.

—A mí también jajaja, te tiene calado primito. —añadió George.

—Parece que le cae bien a toda la familia. —renegaba mientras dedicaba una mala mirada a Hermione, que le respondía con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

* * *

El viejo Joe, que había cuidado de los establos de la familia real desde hacía treinta años, ordenó a unos muchachos que preparasen los caballos de los príncipes.

Hermione se había puesto un poco nerviosa desde que los gemelos habían insistido en salir a montar, entre otras cosas, porque temía a aquellos animales, de pequeña, sus padres la llevaron a clases de equitación, pero tuvo una caída y les cogió mucho miedo.

Antes de volver a pensar en su miedo, se dejó llevar por la hermosa estampa, en verdad eran animales magníficos y sus jinetes no se quedaban atrás. Los caballos de los gemelos eran marrones cobrizos, a juego con ellos, Harry montaba uno blanco como la nieve, el de Ginny era marrón con manchas blancas en los finales de sus patas y en la frente y el de Ron era un ejemplar espectacular, negro como la noche. El contraste del negro con el rojo fuego de los cabellos de Ron, cuando éste se acercó a abrazar su cuello, era cautivador y retuvo su mirada.

—Es hermoso ¿verdad?...

—Sí que lo es… y supongo que no se llama Pichurri. —preguntó un poco colorada.

—Jajaja, no, su nombre es Eterno. —le informó la pelirroja.

—Bueno mis queridas damas, me voy a adelantar, que tengo que demostrarle a Fred que soy mejor jinete que él. —Exclamó George azuzando a su montura a correr.

—¡De eso nada!, yo monto mejor que tú. —desafió Fred, siguiéndole al trote.

—¿Son siempre así?

—Casi siempre, y cuando no se meten entre ellos, atacan al pobre Ron jajaja.

Ambas rieron y miraron al príncipe, que estaba terminando de colocarle la silla a Eterno.

—¿De qué color lo quieres?

—¿Cómo? —No había entendido la pregunta de Ginny.

—El caballo mujer, para montar con nosotros.

—¿Eh?, no, no, no... yo no monto, no sé.

—¿Nunca has montado? —se interesó Harry desde su blanco corcel.

—En realidad sí, pero… por poco tiempo, tuve un percance y desde entonces… todo lo que levante mis pies del suelo y no vaya sobre ruedas… me da pánico. —confesaba con una risilla tonta, se sentía ridícula entre tanto experto jinete.

—Igual con un pony sí te atreverías. —se burló Ron, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Ginny.

—Ron, recuerda lo que hablamos antes, tenéis que llevaros bien.

—Una cosa es tener público y otra diferente estar solos, no me pidas milagros.

Hermione suspiró resignada y Ginny la agarró de los hombros con cariño.

—Bueno, ten paciencia, en el fondo no es tan malo.

—Ya eres la segunda persona que me dice eso. —Sonrió con tristeza— Pero hasta el momento no veo que tengáis razón.

—Déjala Ginny, si prefiere quedarse a mirar, vámonos nosotros.

—A mí me hace ilusión que montes Hermione, por favor, por favor, por favor…

—Cuando se pone así no hay quien la contradiga, será mejor que aceptes. —le informó Harry, bien sabía él que no podía resistirse a esa mirada de cachorrito suplicante. Era una de las cosas que compartía con Ron, los hermanos Weasley tenían un rostro y unos gestos peligrosamente convincentes.

Ron rodó los ojos, animó a Eterno a galopar y se alejó de ellos, cansado de esperar por Harry y Ginny, que parecían más interesados en que Hermione montara que en cabalgar ellos mismos.

La castaña lo miró con cierta envidia, por poder alejarse de ellos y del mundo a lomos de su caballo, ojalá ella tuviera alguna forma de descargar adrenalina y tensiones, y eso que nunca le había atraído el ejercicio físico, ni siquiera Katie había logrado contagiarle su entusiasmo deportivo, a pesar de intentarlo en cada visita al club de la estrella.

Cuando volvió en sí, Ginny le sonreía, con un ramal en cada mano.

—Mira, ésta es Ninfa, es una yegua muy buena, venga, que seguro que te gusta ¿sí?

—Vaaaale, para que dejes de insistir lo intentaré, pero no te alejes de mí por favor.

Hermione se rindió ante la constante insistencia de la pelirroja.

—Tranquila, cogeré el ramal de Ninfa y trotaremos juntas ¿te parece?, así la controlo y no tendremos sustos jajaja.

La castaña trató de sonreír, pero le salió una mueca extraña, eso de sustos la había dejado "asustada".

Harry, como buen caballero, la ayudó a montar, una vez arriba del animal, Hermione sintió su pulso acelerado.

—Respira mujer, no te preocupes, que todo irá bien. —aseguró Ginny poniéndose a su altura, y sin soltar el ramal de Ninfa— Ahora vamos a trotar un poco.

La princesa azuzó a su caballo y Ninfa lo siguió, Hermione iba tiesa como una estaca, cogiendo tan fuerte las riendas que se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero no lo notaba, ya tenía bastante con mantener el equilibrio allí arriba.

Poco a poco se reunieron los seis jinetes, Ron y los gemelos ya habían hecho varias carreras cuando las chicas y Harry los alcanzaron. El pelirrojo se quedó asombrado al verla montando, no esperaba que se atreviera si de verdad le daba tanto miedo.

Al observarla mejor advirtió en su rostro, su postura y sus manos que sentía pánico, más del que él pensaba que tenía, y a pesar de todo ahí estaba, sobre la yegua, o era una estúpida temeraria o muy valiente… o quizá sólo lo había hecho para no quedar en ridículo con los gemelos, que le habían caído tan bien. Torció la boca.

Ginny, acompañada de Hermione, se puso junto a Ron.

—Toma. —Le entregó el ramal de la yegua.

—¿Qué?

—No querrás que la ayude yo estando su novio presente ¿no?, ¿qué pensarán Fred y George de ti hermanito? Jajaja.

—Te diviertes mucho con esto ¿eh? —acusó enfadado.

—Sólo un poco, anda ten, que es por vuestro bien. —Se volvió hacia Hermione, que la miraba espantada, y le guiñó un ojo— Ahora que te guíe tu novio.

—No creas que voy a ir a paso de tortuga por tu culpa. —amenazó el pelirrojo.

Ron llevaba el ramal a desgana, y apretó el paso a Eterno, obligando a Ninfa a trotar más deprisa. Hermione se aferró aún más a sus riendas, y encorvó un poco el cuerpo hacia delante, el miedo que había logrado controlar con Ginny se estaba adueñando de ella ahora. Quería decirle que dejara de azuzar a los caballos, que aminorara el paso, pero el miedo le hacía difícil pronunciar palabras en aquellos momentos, además su orgullo le impedía hacerlo, no quería darle gusto a ese engreído.

Pero el príncipe la miró, de soslayo, y al verla tan asustada, sufriendo, sintió lástima y tiró de las riendas de Eterno, frenando la velocidad de su trote y conteniendo a Ninfa con él. Hermione respiró aliviada y miró incrédula a Ron, ¿había reducido la marcha por ella?, ¿y sin tener que pedírselo? Él se limitaba a mirar al frente, con gesto imperturbable, ella lo observaba, mientras cabalgaban juntos.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Ron.

—¿Lo has hecho por mí? —Lo miraba con tanta atención que él se puso nervioso.

—Claro que no, me gusta esta zona, quería mirarla tranquilamente. —se excusó con rapidez.

Hermione no se quedó del todo convencida, pero es que era tan raro que tuviera un detalle amable con ella, debía ser verdad, que sólo lo había hecho para admirar el paisaje.

"¿Admirar el paisaje?, pero si esta mañana le importaban un bledo los jardines… entonces… ¿lo hizo por mí?" la castaña tenía la vista fija en las crines de Ninfa, mientras sus pensamientos le coloreaban ligeramente las mejillas. Ron no se dio cuenta, se aseguró de no volver a mirarla en un buen rato, para que ella no sospechara ni por asomo que lo de antes fue un acto de amabilidad.

Después Ginny y los gemelos animaron a Hermione a cabalgar sola con Ninfa, y se atrevió a hacerlo. Por supuesto no iba muy rápido, eran trotes lentos, pero ya era mucho para ella, que desde los once años no había vuelto a montar. Los gemelos cabalgaban cerca de ella, Ginny y Harry se habían detenido para guiarla con sus palabras, y Ron montaba a cierta distancia, pero atento a lo que pasaba. El pelirrojo estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de Hermione, disimuladamente claro, pero no abandonaba su imagen ni cinco segundos seguidos.

De repente Ninfa vio algo en el suelo que la sobresaltó y se elevó sobre sus patas traseras con una Hermione atemorizada y gritando sobre su lomo.

Todos hicieron amago de correr hacia ella y ayudarla, pero Ron llegó el primero, pues se había dado cuenta de todo antes que los demás. Con un ágil movimiento saltó de Eterno y agarró las riendas de Ninfa, hablándole para calmarla. Se le daban muy bien los animales y en pocos segundos la yegua descansaba sobre sus cuatro patas, relinchando.

—Gra… cias… —consiguió articular la castaña.

—Bueno, por hoy ya está bien, ¿no tenéis una fiesta esta noche? —habló a los gemelos.

—Pues sí, y deberíamos irnos para prepararnos ¿verdad George?

—Así es Fred… sentimos mucho este susto, lo estabas haciendo genial Hermione.

Ambos echaron a galopar hacia los establos. Ginny y Harry observaban todavía sobre sus caballos.

—Gracias… —repitió, por si la primera vez su voz no había llegado a sus oídos.

Él elevó sus brazos hacia ella, para indicarle que desmontara. Hermione pasó la pierna derecha sobre el lomo del animal y se descolgó, cayendo de espaldas al pelirrojo. Antes de tocar el suelo con sus pies, sintió como unas manos grandes y fuertes la cogían de la cintura, amortiguando la caída y su corazón pegó un brinco en su pecho.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía a Ron a escasos centímetros, y todavía la cogía. Sus ojos se perdieron en los azules de él, paralizada momentáneamente, por lo inesperado de la situación.

—De nada… —contestó Ron.

Dejó de tocarla de inmediato, como si hacerlo fuese un pecado mortal y le dio la espalda.

—Lo siento mucho Hermione, ha sido mi culpa, si no te hubiera insistido para que montaras. —se disculpaba la pelirroja profundamente avergonzada.

—¿Eh? —tardó en registrar las palabras de Ginny, todavía estaba dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de vivir— No pasa nada, no ha sido culpa tuya, nadie podía saber que el caballo se iba a asustar… además, me lo he pasado bien… antes de los malabares finales jajaja.

Ron enarcó una ceja al escucharla, esa chica era realmente increíble, casi se mataba y estaba bromeando, definitivamente tenía que estar loca.

* * *

La princesa Ginny se retiró a sus habitaciones, tenía que estudiar y Harry se marchó a su casa. Snape reapareció y Ron le contó que su hermana lo sabía todo.

—¿La princesa conoce la verdad?, ¡que insensatez! —bramó el moreno.

—No tuve más remedio, lo descubrió sola y si no se lo contaba todo, nos habría descubierto ante la gente en cualquier momento.

Hermione asistía al momento expectante, pero la sangre no llegó al río.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, procure que no lo descubra nadie más, alteza. —Hermione sonrió, le hacía gracia ver a Ron recibiendo el tonito suspicaz de Snape, en lugar de ser ella la destinataria, como casi siempre— Podría aprovechar lo que queda de tarde para terminar de enseñarle los jardines a la señorita Granger.

Caminaron en silencio, Hermione seguía dándole vueltas a lo de antes, Ron había sido amable con ella, primero cuando cabalgaban juntos y después ayudándola cuando casi se cae, pero le había durado poco, como una de esas enajenaciones transitorias. Ahora era el Ron de antes, el de siempre, apenas la miraba, no le dirigía la palabra más que lo estrictamente necesario y sin mucha cortesía.

—Me gustaría acercarme a ver el lago, debe ser hermoso.

—Bien.

"¿Bien?, vaya respuesta, y ni me mira, ya está otra vez borde conmigo" pensó desanimada, pues esperaba que tal vez… Ron empezara a tratarla mejor.

Pero su rostro se iluminó cuando estaba a pocos pasos del agua estancada, Hermione adoraba los animales, y acababa de ver unos que le hacían especial gracia.

—¿Tenéis patos en el lago? —exclamó entusiasmada.

—Sí, obviamente. —pronunció cortante. Le parecía absurda su pregunta, pues los estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

—Como en el lago del parque de San James. —siguió su discurso sin hacer caso del feo tono que Ron había utilizado.

—¡Mira, son patitos pequeños!, que bonitos… jajaja, anda, si están siguiendo a su mamá. —Se acercó más a la orilla, para verlos mejor, mientras el pelirrojo permanecía quieto.

Hermione reía como una niña y Ron sintió curiosidad, ¿tan divertido era mirar unos patos siguiendo a otro más grande?, volvió a mirarla a ella, buscando la respuesta que no encontró en los animalillos emplumados, y su risa inocente lo cautivó un instante. Entonces la castaña se agachó en la orilla, y alargó un brazo para intentar tocar a un patito que se había quedado rezagado. Cuando alcanzó al animalito, éste dio un salto y apresuró el paso hacia su familia.

—Jajaja, eso es, sigue a tus hermanitos, que si no te quedarás solo.

Por instinto, Hermione se giró hacia Ron, para compartir su sonrisa, su diversión, como haría cualquier persona que ve algo que le hace gracia y está acompañada. Pero se encontró con un Ron serio, que la miraba totalmente ajeno, como una estatua de mármol. La sonrisa de Hermione se fue apagando y se giró dándole la espalda, era imposible con él, imposible. Lo que ella ignoraba es que segundos antes de mirarlo, el pelirrojo sonreía sinceramente, mientras la observaba con el patito, experimentando un insólito sentimiento de ternura.

De pronto Hermione decidió que no quería seguir con el paseo. No se sentía cómoda con Ron, era frustrante, habían tenido un comienzo espantoso, pero hoy, gracias en parte a la princesa Ginevra, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, o eso creía ella, porque el pelirrojo que tenía a pocos pasos no parecía haberse enterado. Derrotada, la castaña prefirió volver a casa, convencida de que el año se le haría muy, muy largo.

—Quiero irme a casa, se hace tarde, ya lo terminaré de ver otro día.

—Como quieras. —contestó, y sin mirarla se giró, echando a caminar hacia palacio.

* * *

—Alteza, un chico insiste en hablar con usted, dice que es amigo de la señorita Granger.

—informó Sirius.

—De acuerdo, asegúrate de que va desarmado, hay que ser precavido, y hazlo entrar.

Cuando Hermione vio al chico alucinó. Era Oliver Wood.

—¡Oliver!

—¡Hermione! —Hizo un amago de correr hacia ella, pero se contuvo, recordó que ahora ella era la novia del príncipe heredero, y no podía tirar por tierra sus esfuerzos— Hablé con tus padres y he venido a recogerte hoy.

—Puedes retirarte Sirius. —ordenó el pelirrojo

—¿Cómo has pasado el día? —por fin solos, Oliver se acercó a su chica y la abrazó.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Oliver Wood. —Lo miraba entornando los ojos, evaluándolo, comparándose con él— No entiendo como me confundiste con él, soy más alto, y más… en fin…

—¿Cómo dices? —se indignó el moreno.

Hermione lo miró muy molesta, enfadada, el príncipe era un auténtico cretino, ahora lo entendía todo, su falsa amabilidad era fruto de la presencia de sus primos, tenía que hacerse el buen novio delante de ellos, en realidad nunca lo hizo por ella. Su rabia iba en aumento, y curiosamente, lo que más le molestaba era no ser suficiente para que ese cretino la tratara con amabilidad, no el hecho de que acabara de meterse con su novio. Pero fue Oliver quien verbalizó su animadversión hacia el pelirrojo.

—Mira, príncipe… me da igual que seas más alto que yo, más lo que te de la gana que yo… procura no olvidar que Hermione es mi novia, no la tuya, no te pases ni un pelo con ella…

—Que fervor… pero no te preocupes, Granger no es mi tipo, en absoluto, toda para ti.

Pronunció sus palabras con tal desprecio que Hermione se sintió humillada y Oliver con ganas de romperle la cara. La castaña le cogió el brazo con fuerza, para tranquilizarlo.

—Vámonos Oliver, no quiero seguir aquí.

—Desde luego.

Salieron de la estancia, Ron no dijo nada, pero los miró a través de la ventana. No podían cogerse de la mano ni besarse delante del servicio o de los hombres de seguridad, aunque probablemente preferirían hacer otra cosa en esos momentos, como por ejemplo golpearlo a él por turnos, hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Sonrió con su pensamiento. Entonces vio como Oliver pasaba su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione, y ésta se apoyaba en él, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. La fiesta de las vanidades

_**Hola a todos!!!!, he tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar, lo siento!! pero es que estuve unos días malita y no tenía ánimos para nada.**_

_**Espero que este extenso capítulo compense la espera ^^ Hoy aparecen muchos nuevos personajes, Hermione se ha metido definitivamente entre la nobleza británica. **_

_**Miles de gracias a todos los que me leéis y en especial a quienes me dejáis reviews, me animáis a seguir :D : aymee cm, nena weasley granger, Skinniy, Daniels-Delirious19, V-Weasely, danielaweasley.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10. La fiesta de las vanidades**

Oliver tenía pensado invitar a Hermione a cenar, ardía en deseos de compartir un tiempo a solas con su novia, pero no pudo ser, antes de llegar a la entrada de la casa de los Granger, se encontraron con una multitud de personas. La castaña se fijó mejor en ellos y advirtió que eran periodistas, llevaban cámaras y micrófonos.

—¡Oh Dios mío!, están esperándome —exclamó agobiada.

—Malditos pesados… lo cierto es que también estaban por la tarde, cuando vine a hablar con tus padres —informó el moreno.

—¿Y qué hacemos?, no podemos entrar juntos en casa, te preguntarán quien eres.

—Ya… y no puedo decir que soy tu novio… —confesó abatido.

—Lo siento Oliver.

—Bueno, entonces tampoco es buena idea que cenemos por ahí esta noche… lo mejor será que entres sola en tu casa.

Hermione pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su novio, pero no podían hacer otra cosa. Llamó por móvil a su padre y John Granger salió de la casa para recoger a su hija, a poca distancia de su residencia. La protegió de la marabunta de fotógrafos que trataban de sacar instantáneas de la joven.

—Uf, esto es insoportable, ¿por qué no se van a cubrir noticias de más interés? —bramó enrabiado el hombre.

—Cariño, lo que hace y deja de hacer la novia del príncipe heredero es de mucho interés —explicó Emily Granger a su desconcertada familia.

—Pues me parece ridículo, y yo no puedo con esto, sabéis que odio la fama.

—Cariño, tendrás que ser fuerte, sólo será un año, es por tu bien.

Su madre intentaba animarla, pero era una situación complicada. Hermione siempre había sido tan discreta, siempre había pasado desapercibida incluso en los pocos eventos sociales a los que había acudido a lo largo de sus diecinueve años de vida. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, prefería hacerse a un lado, pero ahora ella era la absoluta protagonista, estaba en medio de un huracán de fama e interés que no se sentía capaz de soportar ¿cómo lo hacían el pelirrojo y su hermana?

Severus Snape se puso en contacto con Hermione, le daba un día de descanso, pero el jueves por la noche se celebraba un baile en Buckingham. Era un evento importante y al que no podía faltar la castaña, puesto que se celebraba en su honor. Se trataba de su presentación oficial ante la gente más relevante de Londres y de toda Inglaterra, asistirían nobles, políticos y algunos multimillonarios de gran poder.

Sin duda era una fiesta muy poco apetecible para ella, pero su deber como novia de Ron era estar allí.

* * *

El miércoles prefirió pasarlo en casa, le daba miedo salir, había varios fotógrafos apostados en la acera de en frente, ignoraba si hacían turnos, lo único que tenía claro es que nunca abandonaban el lugar. Katie se atrevió a visitarla, esquivando a los persistentes periodistas, que la acosaron a preguntas sobre su famosísima amiga.

La tarde la pasó en su habitación, nostálgica, mirando algunas fotos con sus amigos, con Oliver…

Fue a guardarlas en un cajón, y sus ojos se tropezaron con un periódico, en portada estaban ella y Ron, era una foto de la rueda de prensa del lunes y su mente la llevó hasta el día anterior, el que había pasado en palacio rodeada de Weasleys. Y pensó en Ron, su novio de pega, en aquellos gestos amables que tuvo con ella, y en lo mal que la trató en otros momentos, su boca se torció.

Lo que más le dolía a Hermione de Ron, eso por lo que no podía mirarlo con buenos ojos y tratarlo con simpatía, era que él no se había disculpado ni una sola vez con sinceridad, por haberla tocado y besado sin permiso y por todas las habladurías que después le habían venido encima, era como si al pelirrojo le diera igual haberla ofendido como mujer y que el mundo entero la insultara después por su culpa, y eso no podía soportarlo la castaña, ¿qué clase de hombre era el príncipe, incapaz de comprender el daño que hacía a los demás?, ¿es que no tenía conciencia?, inevitablemente pensaba que el príncipe era una mala persona y Ron no ponía nada de su parte para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Pero Hermione no era una persona belicosa ni conflictiva, nunca empezaba los enfrentamientos, siempre guardaba la esperanza de que Ron recapacitase, se disculpase de corazón y pudieran llevarse mejor, sin embargo, el pelirrojo siempre acababa tirando por tierra sus ilusiones y la obligaba a sacar su carácter, porque Hermione Granger tenía mucho carácter, y cuando tenía que enseñar los dientes lo hacía. Así que, cada vez que Ron la provocaba, y no eran pocas veces, ella respondía altiva y segura de sí misma, tratando de avergonzarlo, de hacer que se comiera sus palabras por capullo y arrogante.

Ron tampoco quiso salir de palacio durante el miércoles. Evitaría a la prensa y tendría tiempo para organizarse con Snape. Ambos dedicaron unas horas a revisar eventos y acontecimientos que tendría que presenciar acompañado de Granger. Cuando en el cielo la intensidad lumínica del sol había empezado a debilitarse, Ron se tomó un respiro, salió al balcón de sus habitaciones, necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

—Snape me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Hola Ginny —contestó sin dejar de mirar el horizonte—. Mañana tenemos otra función.

—Lo sé —La princesa se acercó hasta su hermano y se agarró a su brazo cariñosamente—. Mañana vienen a conocer a tu novia. —Ron sonrió de lado.

—Ginny… ¿qué piensas de Granger? —Sus ojos seguían perdidos en el cielo azul.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño un instante, no esperaba esa pregunta, pero le contestó.

—Pues… creo que es una buena chica.

—Ya… pero demasiado orgullosa, se cree mejor que los demás… mejor que yo y tiene muy mal carácter. —Ginny levantó las cejas y Ron la miró— ¿Qué?

—Vale, sí, Hermione tiene un poco de mala leche, pero… porque tú la provocas Ron —acabó sus palabras con una sonrisa.

—¿Yo?... bueno, tal vez un poco… pero ella… se cree mejor que yo y eso no se lo perdono.

—Cormac y tú sois los chicos con más ego que conozco jajaja.

—Y tú la hermana más entrometida del mundo. —La abrazó con fuerza mientas soltaba carcajadas.

No se había atrevido a decírselo tan claro a Ginny, pero a Ron lo que más le molestaba de Hermione era que lo rechazara con tanto orgullo, en el pub primero y después en palacio cuando evitó que la besara, ese desplante por parte de una chica era algo demasiado insólito en su vida como para saber encajarlo. Le había golpeado su orgullo masculino, demasiado elevado desde jovencito, todo sea dicho. Pero había más, Hermione era todo lo que él no, una hija modélica, una estudiante brillante, una figura pública discreta y educada, una heredera adecuada… y en el fondo sentía envidia de ella, mucha envidia, y le resultaba más fácil cargar contra la castaña para soltar su frustración que intentar mejorar su vida, su propia persona.

Pero como tenía pocos flancos por donde atacar a Hermione Granger, por su "perfecto" comportamiento en todo, siempre terminaba despreciándola como mujer, burlándose de su aspecto físico, de sus escasos atractivos… aderezando la cosa de vez en cuando con ataques a su elevada inteligencia. Y no es que él disfrutara metiéndose con las mujeres, con ellas prefería hacer otras cosas, pero con Granger le salía solo, el sacarla de sus casillas, el provocarla, y no podía negarlo, le encantaba hacerlo, le encantaba ver los gestos de enfado de la castaña, su ceño fruncido, sus mirada asesinas, su boca torcida de disgusto… tanto le encantaba que se estaba acostumbrando a ello, como una cosa más de su día a día.

* * *

Había llegado la noche, Hermione se vistió nerviosa, afortunadamente, Sirius iría a recogerla, sólo de pensar en salir de su casa sola…

—Cariño…

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—No sé… ese vestido es un poco…

—¿Un poco qué?

—Un poco rancio hija… deberíamos haber ido de compras esta mañana.

—Sí claro, ¿y pelearme con ese montón de desesperados de ahí fuera?, no gracias. Además no van a grabarme en vídeo.

—Pero se harán fotos para la prensa.

—Me da igual, el vestido es lo de menos, lo importante es que esté allí y haga mi papel.

—Bueno… tú verás cariño.

—No te preocupes tanto por nimiedades mamá.

La castaña besó a su madre y bajó al vestíbulo, allí se despidió de sus padres y salió de la casa.

Hermione se sentó en el mercedes negro y cuando pudo recuperar la visión, previamente cegada por los flashes de las cámaras, desplegó el espejo de su asiento, se observó unos instantes y le habló al conductor.

—Sirius…

—Sí, señorita Granger.

—¿Habrá mucha gente esta noche en Buckingham? —preguntó temerosa.

—¿Quiere la versión suave o la cruda?

—Quiero la verdad.

—Entonces la cruda… sí, habrá mucha gente.

—La nobleza y eso ¿no?

—La aristocracia claro, y los políticos, y los más ricos, y periodistas… mucha gente.

—Entonces igual la he vuelto a fastidiar.

—¿Por qué dice eso, señorita?

—Nada, cosas mías…

No quería contarle a aquel hombre que le preocupaba su vestuario, por muy simpático que fuera Sirius Black, probablemente le parecería una niña tonta.

* * *

Los invitados llegarían una hora más tarde, pero Snape quería verla con tiempo, para aleccionarla nuevamente, en la forma de saludar a los asistentes, sobre lo que decir o no decir… Siempre todo controlado, sus acciones, sus palabras, incluso sus gestos, era realmente agobiante y agotador, daba gracias de que todo fuera un montaje y en un año pudiera recuperar su añorada libertad y relativo anonimato.

El príncipe Ron apareció en la sala donde ella estaba sólo diez minutos antes de la hora del baile. El pelirrojo iba ataviado con un traje digno de su posición, de color azul marino y cierto aire militar, con una banda que le cruzaba el pecho desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho, sable, y unas cuantas medallas y condecoraciones sobre el pecho, que no sabía porqué las habría merecido, pero ciertamente le quedaban muy bien. Sus cabellos de fuego ahora peinados con raya a un lado, tirados ligeramente hacia atrás, le daban un aire más maduro. Lo cierto es que estaba impresionante, y volvió a sentirse pequeña, muy pequeña a su lado, no sólo por estatura, que también, sino por su aspecto.

—Buenas noches, alteza. —Lo saludó su fiel asesor.

Ron la miró como quien mira a una hormiga, con cierto desdén.

—Hola Granger, ¿ya estás preparada? —le inquirió con una ceja levantada.

—Desde luego.

—Pensaba que aún tendrías que cambiarte —Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron, ya estaba de nuevo el Ron de siempre, haciéndola sentirse insuficiente—, pero si ése es tu estilo, allá tú.

Ron y Hermione entraron en el gran salón de baile, acompañados de Snape, que caminaba unos pasos detrás. Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ellos, salvo los pocos que conversaban animadamente con los reyes, al fondo de la gran estancia.

La castaña ya había visitado casi todo el palacio, "para no hacer el ridículo" cuando hubiese gente de fuera dijo Snape, pero no podía evitar maravillarse por segunda vez ante aquella hermosa estancia. Las paredes y techo estaban decorados en tonos rojos y dorados principalmente, y muy por encima de sus cabezas, había una hilera de grandes ventanas que alternaban con cuadros de similares dimensiones.

La mayoría de hombres vestían trajes semejantes al de Ron, debía ser algo en común entre los aristócratas, aunque había algunos que llevaban esmoquin, sin duda eran los plebeyos, millonarios o políticos pero plebeyos, como ella. Las mujeres llevaban preciosos vestidos largos, unos más ostentosos que otros, acompañados de tocados, tiaras y llamativa joyería, refulgentes perlas, piedras color rojo, verde y azul, engarzadas en estructurillas de oro, plata, y a saber qué más, las transparentes debían ser diamantes, cristales sin valor desde luego que no.

Aunque Hermione vivía con mucha comodidad y podía permitirse todos los caprichos, nunca había sido una chica de apariencias a la hora de vestirse o llevar joyería, de hecho, se ponía bisutería a menudo, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, pero en aquel gran salón, no encontraría una sola pieza como las suyas, mirara hacia donde mirara, el brillo de las joyas, los vestidos y las condecoraciones la deslumbraba. Y fue entonces, cuando supo realmente, que el mundo en el que se acababa de meter, no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Ron la sacó de su ensoñación cogiéndola del brazo, Snape se acercaba a ellos, acompañado de varias parejas y empezó la función. Los políticos más importantes del gobierno y de la oposición, militares, aristócratas y ricos muy ricos desfilaron ante ella, saludándola con cortesía. Hermione respondía a ellos con toda su buena voluntad, aunque no habría sido capaz de recordar sus nombres ni sus caras cuando Snape dio por finalizado el proceso. Una vez cumplido el protocolo, habiendo saludado a la gente más madura y relevante, le llegaba el turno a los jóvenes.

—Bueno alteza, ahora le toca a usted, lleve a la señorita Granger a la zona más… juvenil del baile, al fin y al cabo, frecuentará más con ellos en este año.

Ron la cogió de la mano con firmeza, pero sin hacerle daño, Hermione estaba despistada y al sentir su mando grande rodeando la suya, sintió algo que no acertó a explicarse. El pelirrojo no se percató, andaba con prisa, tirando ligeramente de ella.

—¡Ron, Hermione, aquí! —gritó la princesa.

La castaña se alegró sinceramente de ver a alguien conocido y agradable en medio de aquel derroche de opulencia y pompa. Ambas muchachas se saludaron con dos besos.

—Me alegro tanto de verte Ginny —confesó aliviada.

—Y yo de verte a ti, como sé que Ron es un soso…

—¿Quién es un soso? —exclamó molesto.

—Jajaja tú hermanito, lo dicho, como es un soso, yo te diré todo lo que necesitas saber de este atajo de malcriados y malcriadas. —le decía bajito, con cara divertida.

A Hermione le sorprendía la espontaneidad de la pelirroja y la forma que tenía de referirse a sus amigos y conocidos, pero le encantaba y le hacía todo mucho más llevadero.

Harry Potter, conde de Bath, saludó con efusividad a los príncipes y a Hermione y le presentó a ésta a alguien muy especial.

—Él es Albus Dumbledore, mi tutor desde que perdí a mis padres cuando era niño y el mejor profesor del colegio Eton —afirmó orgulloso.

—Bueno, bueno Harry, no creo que sea para tanto… encantado de conocerla linda muchachita. —Un anciano de cabellos largos y blancos y amables ojos azules le sonreía y le ofrecía la mano— Buenas noches Ron.

—Hola Dumbledore.

Ron estrechó la mano del anciano y lo miró con verdadero afecto. Ginny le contó después que Dumbledore también había dado clase a su hermano y que además lo ayudaba en numerosas ocasiones, cuando se había metido en líos, cuando discutía con su padre o no era capaz de tomar alguna decisión. Hermione decidió que aquel hombre le caía muy bien.

—A ver si ahora sientas la cabeza de una vez muchacho… —le decía a Ron con toda confianza— seguro que la señorita Granger te hará bien, dicen que es muy inteligente.

Y le guiñó el ojo a la castaña, ésta sonrió encantada, devolviéndole el gesto de complicidad al gentil caballero. Los tres hombres entablaron una conversación y Ginny aprovechó el momento para apartar unos pasos a Hermione.

—Mira, por ahí viene Cormac, ya lo conoces ¿no?

—¿Cormac?

—Estaba con Ron la noche que él y tú… ¿no lo viste?

—No, sólo tuve el… "placer" de conocer a tu hermano.

—Vaya… bueno pues te explico, es Cormac McLaggen, y a parte de ser guapísimo y estar como un tren jajaja, es hijo del hombre más rico de toda Inglaterra.

—Pues parece un partidazo ¿no? —Entró en el juego de la pelirroja.

—Parece… pero yo no saldría con él… es un mujeriego empedernido —musitó en su oído.

—Hola Ron…Harry, princesa… ¡Hola Hermione!

—Hola…

—No te llamo Granger ni te trato de usted porque me parece demasiado frío, no te importa ¿verdad? —hablaba acelerado, como con un exceso de energía.

—Pues…

—Te conocí hace tiempo, pero de lejos jajaja.

El rubio no permitía hablar a Hermione, parecía que nunca dejaba de tener cosas que decir.

—Uy, ¿ésa es Romilda Vane?, qué bien le ha sentado su año en América, si me disculpáis. —Y sin más se alejó del grupo.

—Se te pasó decirme lo egocéntrico que es jajaja. —dijo Hermione burlona, Ginny acompañó sus risas.

—Para que te vayas centrando… los chicos más deseados de la aristocracia inglesa son Cedric Diggory, el chico perfecto, Draco Malfoy, el chico misterioso y bueno, supongo que el tercero sería mi hermano Ron.

—Qué afortunada soy entonces ¿no? —dijo con ironía y voz alta, para que Ron la oyera.

—Pues lo eres, yo en cambio no puedo decir lo mismo.

—¿Qué dice Ron, Harry? —preguntó con inocencia el anciano.

—Nada, nada, que no puede "hacer" lo mismo, porque… porque claro, es un caballero y no se va a poner a hablar de las mujeres de la fiesta con su novia presente.

Ron y Hermione lo miraban asombrados, había convertido una bordería total en un cumplido en sólo un instante, ese Potter era muy listo y todo un caballero.

—Maldita sea Ron, no te olvides de que aquí nadie sabe la verdad excepto nosotros. —Le recordó al príncipe.

—Es verdad, gracias por cubrirme con Dumbledore —dijo agradecido.

* * *

Un rato después, la princesa Ginny le presentó a dos de sus amigos, el búlgaro Víctor Krum y la francesa Fleur Delacour. Cormac se reunió con ellos también, después de haber conseguido el móvil de Romilda Vane y una cita con ella.

Hermione observó un rato a los tres amigos juntos, rubio, moreno y pelirrojo… en ellos había todas las combinaciones de color de ojos, cabellos y complexiones, pero los tres eran claramente atractivos, menudo trío se había ido a juntar.

Pero sus ojos se desviaron un momento y se posaron sobre otro trío, no menos atractivo. Un rubio muy elegante, con porte regio, un castaño que parecía sacado de alguna película de Hollywood y una morena que podría muy bien aparecer junto a la palabra belleza en el diccionario.

—¿Y ellos, quiénes son? —preguntó sumamente intrigada.

—Anda, no esperaba que vinieran… —Hermione la miró todavía más intrigada— El rubio es Draco Malfoy, el hijo de los duques de Wellington…

—¿El chico misterioso?

—Sí, misterioso, un poco oscuro y demasiado elitista, pero es tan guapo que se lo perdonamos ¿verdad?, jajaja

—Guapo sí es, pero su gesto es aún más desagradable que el de Ron, que ya es decir jajaja.

—El otro es Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo y ella es Pansy Parkinson, su… vamos a decir mejor amiga.

—Uy, ¿mejor amiga?, ¿hay algo más entre ellos? —Hermione ya no podía disimular su curiosidad, de hecho ni se molestaba en hacerlo.

—Pues… dicen que son amantes, o que al menos lo han sido durante un tiempo, y no me extrañaría, han estado en el mismo grupo desde niños.

—Madre mía, si mi madre estuviera aquí disfrutaría como nunca jajaja.

—¿Y eso?

—Ya te contaré jajaja.

De pronto un brazo la abordó, era Ron, que la tenía pegada a su costado, con una mano sobre su cintura, en una actitud ciertamente posesiva y hasta protectora. Lo miró desconcertada, él observaba a tres personas que se acercaban a ellos.

—¿No va a presentarnos a su novia, alteza? —empezó Blaise Zabini.

—Su alteza no suele acordarse mucho de nosotros últimamente —terminó Pansy Parkinson.

—Creía que no vendríais esta noche —exclamó con tono severo.

—Sorpresa… sentía mucha curiosidad por ver a tu… novia. —El rubio avanzó dos pasos hasta ponerse frente a Hermione sin dejar de mirarla con sus fríos ojos grises.

La castaña se sintió incómoda, no sabía si la estaba desnudando con la mirada o juzgándola con una excesiva rigurosidad, mucho mayor que la que Ron le dedicaba.

Aún así, le ofreció la mano al rubio, pero para su sorpresa, éste no se la estrechó, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y miró a Ron.

Éste apretó un poco más a Hermione, desafiando a Draco con su mirada.

—Bueno, pues ya la tengo vista, diviértanse mucho altezas… —Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, sin abandonar esa mueca tan desagradable de su boca y se reunió con sus dos acompañantes, unos pasos atrás.

—Yo me quiero ir a casa Draco, aquí hay demasiada gente, me agobian. —Se quejó teatralmente Pansy.

—Te comprendo querida, sobran invitados, si por mí fuera, le prohibiría la entrada a la gente ajena a la aristocracia, hay una gran diferencia entre poseer títulos y dinero y poseer sólo dinero. —manifestaba el rubio platino, mientras una entregada Pansy aseveraba con fervor sus palabras.

Hermione entendió al fin la actitud de Draco Malfoy, para él, ella era alguien inferior, de menos categoría, porque era plebeya, porque no tenía títulos nobiliarios. A eso se refería Ginny cuando lo llamó elitista, pero le costaba entender como era capaz de hablar así a los mismísimos príncipes.

Ron apretaba la empuñadura de su sable con fuerza, su rostro mostraba rabia contenida. Deseaba lanzarse sobre el rubio y rebanarle la garganta. Unas manos lo hicieron reaccionar. Sintió un tacto suave y cálido sobre su mano derecha, buscó el origen de tal sensación y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione.

—No valen la pena.

Y como por arte de magia, toda su rabia se esfumó, su gesto se relajó y se sintió muy tranquilo.

—Hermione tiene razón, si esos imbéciles se creen mejores que los demás por tener títulos que les aproveche, por suerte vosotros no sois así. —Cormac la secundó, refiriéndose a Ron, Ginny y Harry.

Sus amigos, su hermana y Hermione le dedicaron sonrisas, Ron terminó de relajarse, y en ese instante la castaña supo que el pelirrojo no era un caso perdido, tenía cosas buenas.

* * *

La noche seguía avanzando, Hermione se dedicaba a mirar a los invitados a ratos, le entretenía, y más aún con toda la información que Ginny le había ido dando de ellos. Le hacía gracia, todos los presentes parecían tener algo de lo que presumir, Hermione podía leer en sus rostros grandes dosis de vanidad, por diferentes razones, pero todos iban tiesos como palos, queriendo destacar entre el resto, queriendo demostrar que nadie les ganaba en belleza (Fleur), inteligencia (Blaise), fuerza (Víctor), riqueza (Cormac), estilo (Pansy), o títulos (Draco)… además, todos tenían algo en común, orgullo… un orgullo exagerado que casi se podía palpar cuando se acercaban a saludar. Era como un aura densa que los envolvía, tal vez el saberse diferentes al resto de la población, saberse privilegiados de entre los millones de habitantes de Inglaterra, o peor, creerse superiores a ese resto de la población, como ese desagradable Malfoy y sus amigos…

Cormac volvió a dejar el grupo para ir tras otra chica que había llamado su atención, Ginny y Harry se fueron a la zona de baile con Víctor y Fleur. Hermione y Ron permanecían de pie, en la zona de "relación"

—¿Tus primos no han venido? —Quiso romper el silencio.

—No, están de viaje, ¿los echas de menos?

—Bueno, me cayeron muy bien.

—Sí, Fred y George siempre caen muy bien. —expresó con cierta envidia.

No supo qué más decir y volvió a mirar a la gente que la rodeaba, miraba en todas direcciones, siempre el mismo orgullo, reflejado en la cara de todos los presentes, un momento, de todos no. Sus ojos cayeron en la cuenta de una muchacha que había pasado desapercibida, probablemente oculta detrás de alguien. Estaba sola, era muy menuda, de cabellos larguísimos y rubios, casi platinados, y tenía grandes ojos, aunque la castaña no tenía claro su color. Sintió que quería acercarse a ella, alguien distinto entre aquella masa homogénea la refrescaría, y le preguntó a Ron por la desconocida.

—Oye, ¿quién es esa chica rubia?

—¿Quién? —Hermione se la indicó disimuladamente.

—¿Ésa?, es Lunática Lovegood, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—¿Lunática?, ¿por qué la llamas así? —preguntó ofendida.

—Porque está medio loca, todo el mundo lo sabe, vive en los mundos de Yupi.

—Pues a mí no me parece que esté loca, me apetece saludarla.

—Tú misma, yo voy a charlar con Dumbledore.

Hermione llegó hasta la muchachita y la saludó, pero la rubia tardó un poco más de lo normal en reaccionar.

—¡Hola!

—¿Cuántas bombillas crees que hay allí arriba? —La castaña la miraba confundida, la rubia sólo miraba el techo— Hay mucha luz, deben ser cientos, no, miles tal vez…

Su sonrisa soñadora era encantadora, pero a lo mejor Ron tenía razón en eso de que no era muy normal.

—Hola, me llamo Luna, Luna Lovegood. —Por fin la miró a la cara— Mi padre es el barón de Wars.

—Encantada Luna, yo soy Hermione Granger… la… novia del príncipe Ron.

—Lo sé… sales en la tele y las revistas —informó con su dulce voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?, ¿no has venido con tu padre?

—Mi padre está enfermo en casa, pero insistió en que yo viniera.

—Vaya…

—Dijo que habría mucha gente y que podría conocer a algunas personas interesantes.

—Bueno… mucha gente sí que hay, pero interesantes… creo que pocas jajaja.

—Me caes bien Hermione Granger.

—Gracias… —Las palabras de Luna la habían pillado por sorpresa.

—Aquí debe haber más de cien personas… y tú eres la única que me ha hablado.

—Eres una chica muy agradable Luna, no entiendo porque has estado sola toda la noche. —Pero la rubia ya estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

—¿Has visto que los canapés que sacan de segundas ya no tienen el mismo sabor que los primeros?, son de peor calidad, seguro que es para que los invitados coman menos, supongo que la crisis ha llegado a palacio también.

—Sí, eso debe ser…

Aquella muchacha tenía una facilidad pasmosa para cambiar de objetivo, un momento estaba contando las bombillas del salón, al siguiente se sinceraba con la castaña y después pensaba en los canapés. Llamarla lunática por eso le parecía un poco exagerado, pero nadie podía negar que Luna Lovegood era una chica de lo más particular.

—Oye Luna, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?, estoy con el príncipe, su hermana y algunos amigos suyos, son gente simpática, seguro que lo pasas bien.

—No, es igual, otro día, en otro baile tal vez… me voy a ir ya a casa, pero muchas gracias, Hermione.

Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y le ofreció su pequeña mano, después se encaminó hacia la puerta de la estancia.

La castaña buscó a Ron con la mirada, sonrió al localizar sus cabellos de fuego junto a un hombre de pelo blanco. Después del incidente con Draco, Ron le parecía mucho más humano, por decirlo de algún modo, y estar con él le parecía mucho mejor que estar sola en medio de tanto desconocido, así que se aproximó a él, pero no fue la única, Ginny y Harry también se acercaron.

—He conocido a Luna Lovegood, es una chica encantadora, ojalá venga a más eventos, me gustaría conocerla mejor.

—¿A Lunática Lovegood?

—¿Tu también la llamas así Ginny? —preguntó con desaprobación.

—Bueno, es que… pero si dices que es maja la podemos invitar a palacio y así me la presentas, ¿verdad que podríamos Ron?

—Si os hace ilusión… —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

En ese instante se oyeron unas risitas nerviosas en un grupo de chicas cercano. Ginny, que estaba siempre en todo, se acercó disimuladamente y descubrió la razón, volvió al lado de la castaña y le cuchicheó.

—¡Mira Hermione, allí, el tercero de la tríada maravillosa!

—¿Eh? —se volvió hacia el grupo y vio a un chico que destacaba entre ellas por su estatura y otras cosas.

—¡Cedric Diggory!

—¿Es él?

—Sí… Cedric es el hijo del marqués de Surrey. Es guapísimo ¿verdad? —Hermione sólo asintió, observándolo con ojos como platos, mientras la pelirroja la ponía al corriente de todo— Alto, guapo, de cuerpo atlético, inteligente, educado… es el chico perfecto. —Ginny suspiró— era el hombre de mis sueños cuando era niña, pero él nunca se fijó en mí.

Cedric se sintió observado y miró en su dirección, para encontrarse con las dos muchachas, que lo miraban con atención mientras hablaban, no cabía duda que sobre él.

—No quería creerme las noticias de los periódicos… —exclamó Diggory.

—Te perdiste la rueda de prensa televisada —le dijo una joven de rasgos orientales.

—Ronald Weasley con una novia formal y además no es rubia ni tiene los ojos azules, por no hablar de que no parece una muñequita exuberante… no es de su estilo, en absoluto… "pero sí del mío".

—A lo mejor ha cambiado de gustos.

—Me extraña mucho, Cho… vamos a conocerla, a fin de cuentas es la novia del heredero, formará parte de nuestros círculos muy pronto.

—De acuerdo.

Cho Chang, hija de un magnate chino, no tenía especial interés en conocer a esa insulsa de Granger, y no le había hecho mucha gracia que a Cedric le pasara lo contrario.

—¡Hermione!, ¡miraaaaaa! —Le apretaba con fuerza la muñeca.

—¿Qué?

—¡Cedric viene hacia aquí!

—¡Ya lo veo!

Al subir la voz, Ron se despistó de su charla con Harry y prestó atención a las chicas, pero lamentó hacerlo cuando vio la causa de su euforia.

Ron siempre le había tenido celos a Cedric por la admiración que causaba siempre a su alrededor, no sólo entre las mujeres, cosa que Ron también solía conseguir, sino entre los hombres y la gente influyente del país. Su padre, el marqués de Surrey, hablaba siempre lleno de orgullo de su hijo, todo el mundo tenía una gran opinión de él. Vale, era cierto, se había ganado su buena reputación a base de conductas intachables, pero además era inteligente y buen estudiante, bien parecido, y hasta bueno jugando al polo, una de las pocas cosas en las que Ron podía lucirse, así que al final, Cedric lo batía, en conjunto le hacía sombra, y era algo que el pelirrojo no podía soportar, sobre todo después de escuchar frases como "si el joven Cedric Diggory fuera el príncipe heredero podríamos dormir más tranquilos".

—Buenas noches, alteza. —Se inclinó ante Ginny y le hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches Cedric —contestó ella encantada, mientras Harry la miraba decepcionado— Hola Cho.

—Hola. —Chang no parecía con ganas de hablar.

—¡Ah!, ella es Hermione Granger, la novia de mi hermano. —Empujó suavemente a la castaña para que diera un paso hacia el chico.

—Permítame presentarme… Lord Cedric, Lord Cedric Diggory, hijo del marqués de Surrey.

—Encantada, es un placer. —Le estrechó la mano y él se la llevó a los labios.

—El placer es mío, señorita Granger… ya veo que el gusto de Ron ha mejorado, lo creía un caso perdido.

—Gracias… —Se sonrojó y Cedric sonrió.

—Aunque… —La castaña lo miró preocupada— No es exactamente su tipo, espero que no sea algo pasajero, el cambio ha sido a mucho mejor. —Amplió su sonrisa.

Los ojos gris verdoso de Diggory parecían haberla hipnotizado, Hermione no reaccionaba, y él no ayudaba porque no dejaba de mirarla, sin decir una sola palabra. Cho se cansó de la situación.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas con el príncipe?

—¿Eh?

—Uy llevan ya un tiempo, lo que pasa es que han sido muy discretos, salvo el descuido del pub jajaja. —Ginny salvó la situación, pero Cedric volvió a la carga.

—¿Puedo invitarla a un baile, señorita Granger?

—No puedes, porque va a bailar conmigo —Intervino el pelirrojo, harto de soportar la caballerosidad de Diggory.

—Qué lástima. —Le dirigió una última mirada, inclinó la cabeza ante la princesa y los demás y se alejó con Cho a su lado.

—Has estado un poco desagradable Ron. —le reprendió su hermana.

—Y él muy pesado, pero eso no te molesta ¿verdad?

—Sólo estaba siendo educado, como tú no eres así te resulta raro en los demás ¿no?

—Perdonad, pero no creo que sea momento ni lugar para montar una riña de hermanos. —Quiso apaciguarlos Harry.

—¿Y tú?, ahí mirándolo como una boba… ¿no te das cuenta de que esas cosas no puedes hacerlas?

¿Qué le pasaba a Ron?, ¿qué era esa especie de ataque de celos repentino?

—Pero ¿qué dices?, ¿por qué te pones así?

—Digo que eres mi novia, y no puedes ir por ahí mirando de esa forma a otros hombres… —Hermione no podía ni parpadear, las palabras del pelirrojo eran tan firmes que parecían auténticas— ¿Quién se va acreer que estás enamorada de mí si haces esas cosas? —Pero Ron terminó con la magia en unos segundos.

—Ya, era eso… tranquilo… contendré mis instintos más bajos para que nadie dude de lo mucho que adoro, cariño… —le replicó sarcástica.

—Harry, sácame a bailar, cuando empiezan así no puedo con ellos, es que no aprenden.

El moreno se dirigió a la zona de baile con la pelirroja de su brazo. Ron y Hermione seguían mirándose recelosos. Albus Dumbledore quiso mediar entre ellos.

—Muchachos, no perdáis energías en discutir, salid a bailar y haced las paces… es mejor invertir el tiempo en mimarse que en pelearse, la vida es muy corta.

—Tienes razón Dumbledore, por eso ahora mismo vamos a bailar, cariño.

Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella con fuerza, abriéndose camino hacia donde estaba la orquesta, siguiendo los pasos que había dado antes su hermana.

—Espera, por favor… —Hermione le rogaba, pero él no detenía sus pies— Ron, por favor, para… ¡espera!

Al subir el tono, el pelirrojo la tomó más en serio, se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?, lo mejor que podemos hacer es bailar, así dejaremos de discutir y nadie sospechará nada raro.

—No puedo.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no puedo… yo…

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

La castaña le hacía señas para que se acercase a ella, pero Ron titubeó. Al final su insistencia lo convenció y se agachó ligeramente para escucharla más íntimamente.

—Yo… no sé bailar esta música.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No grites jo… bastante embarazoso es ya tener que confesártelo a ti como para que lo sepa todo el salón. —Lo había cogido de las solapas de su impoluto traje militar azul marino y tenía su rostro a muy pocos centímetros de su cara.

—¿En serio no sabes bailes de salón? —preguntó bajando la voz.

—No… nunca tuve la necesidad ni la inquietud de aprenderlos.

Ron se fijó en sus mejillas coloradas por el bochorno de la situación y le hizo gracia.

—Pues has tenido mucha suerte de que nadie sugiriera la idea de que abriéramos algún baile.

—¡Oh Dios mío!, eso habría sido catastrófico… creo que lo mejor será que me retire ya, no quiero tentar a la suerte.

—Jajaja ¿huyendo ante el peligro Granger?, eso no lo esperaba de ti —se burló.

—Eres un idiota… —Ahí estaba ese ceño fruncido, esa boca torcida y esa mirada de odio que tanto le gustaban, sí, definitivamente le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas… y también ponerla en aprietos.

—Anda, vamos, que no es tan difícil, señorita perfecta sabelotodo pero que no sabe bailar.

Ron la cogió de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hasta donde otras parejas bailaban.

—No me hagas esto Ronald Weasley.

Hermione intentaba oponerse a él, pero entre que no podía hacerlo descaradamente por lo que la gente pudiera pensar y que él era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, no conseguía nada.

Sin embargo, los astros sí estaban de su parte, cuando Ron la estaba obligando a moverse, la música cesó, y alguien dio por concluido el baile. Algunos de los invitados se acercaron a ellos para despedirse, y Hermione respiró aliviada.

La presentación en palacio de Hermione Granger, como novia del príncipe heredero Ronald Bilius Weasely, llegó a su fin. Conforme los invitados salían de palacio, los fotógrafos oficiales captaban su imagen, también la castaña fue inmortalizada, en unas fotos que después darían un poco de hablar, y para variar, nada del agrado de su protagonista.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Mudanza

_**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Hoy cuelgo un capítulo más corto, y como puede que os deje mal sabor de boca, colgaré el próximo en menos de una semana, para compensar ^^ y no olvidéis ese famoso dicho que dice "las cosas de palacio, van despacio" jajajaja**_

_**Mil gracias a todos los que me leéis y en especial a quienes dejáis review: aymee cm, magy, nena weasley granger, Skinniy, Ultravioleta, barlow!, danielaweasley, Daniels-Delirious19, Ainhochu y Nefer W.**_

_**magy: paciencia! que todo llega, y lo mejor siempre se hace esperar jajaja, gracias por lo de bello ^^. Besicos!**_

_**barlow!: ¿la leíste en una tarde? jajaja menudo atracón XD... gracias por felicitarme, me alegro que te guste y te parezca original ^^ ah!, eres la primera persona que me nombra el poster XD ¿te gustó?, no le dediqué mucho pero creo que quedó graciosete :D**_

_**Y ahora a leer... Hermione tiene que aceptar nuevos cambios en su vida, pobre mujer, que paciencia tiene jajajaja.  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Mudanza**

Por fin podía regresar a casa, quitarse la ropa, darse un baño caliente y olvidarse de toda la farándula durante un rato. Hermione viajaba en el mercedes, con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cómo le fue todo, señorita Granger? —preguntó cordialmente Sirius Black.

—Bueno… digamos que hubo de todo un poco. —Sonrió al recordar.

—Esa sonrisa me dice que no fue tan mal… pero había mucha gente ¿verdad?, yo estuve en la entrada de palacio, controlando la llegada de los invitados.

—Sí, muchísima, conocí a muchas personas y algunas me cayeron genial, otras… mejor no hablar de ellas…

—¿Malfoy?

—¡Sí! —exclamó sorprendida— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo saludé cuando llegó… no me gusta ese muchacho, ni sus padres tampoco, pero se llevan bien con sus majestades —Hermione miraba los ojos grises de Black reflejados en el retrovisor, no quería perder detalle—. Así que prefiero no hablar mal de los duques de Wellington ni de su hijo.

La castaña no pudo esconder una mueca de decepción, habría querido que el moreno continuase. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero… esa noche se había vuelto muy cotilla, sin embargo, lo veía justificado, era natural que quisiera saber cuanto más mejor de la gente con la que tendría que tratar el próximo año. Hermione Granger no era una cotilla, sólo se trataba de… curiosidad justificada. Sonrió satisfecha con su pensamiento, acomodándose más en el amplio y cómodo asiento.

Al llegar a la puerta de su propiedad, se encontró de nuevo la legión de periodistas ansiosos de echar fotografías y freírla a preguntas. Hermione tomó aire con fuerza y lo expulsó, buscando sosiego interior.

—Suerte, señorita Granger. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias Sirius. —Qué encantador era aquel hombre.

Apenas puso uno de sus pies en la acera, y más de seis personas se agolparon en torno a ella. Empezó a escuchar frases venidas de todas direcciones, los flashes la cegaban y aturdían. "¿Qué tal fue su primer baile, señorita Granger?", "¿ha conocido a la aristocracia inglesa?", "¿ya se siente una más de los Weasley?"…

John Granger apareció en la puerta, corriendo hacia su hija, para rescatarla de la turba.

Hermione no era capaz de contestar más allá de tres palabras "todo fue bien", y los periodistas no estaban satisfechos con eso.

—Por favor, déjenla respirar. —La rodeaba con sus brazos para darle un poco de espacio.

La castaña sólo quería alcanzar la entrada de su casa, recuperar la tranquilidad, no pensaba decir nada más a los medios, si quiera dedicarles una sonrisa más, pero una pregunta distinta a las anteriores llamó su atención sobremanera.

—¿Quién es su estilista, señorita Granger?

Hermione se volvió hacia la autora de tales palabras con gesto severo, pero la vorágine de luces y voces le impidió dar con ella, y su padre ya abría la puerta para escapar de aquellos perros de presa.

* * *

Amaneció un viernes bastante soleado, cosa que se agradecía en Londres. Emily Granger había pedido a una vecina que le acercara la prensa, sabía que hablarían del baile en Buckingham y de su hija. Cuando Hermione bajó, todavía en pijama y frotándose los ojos, la esperaba un tazón de chocolate caliente en la mesa.

Crookshanks se restregó maullando por sus piernas, para saludarla, la castaña lo acarició suavemente y se sentó en la mesa.

—¿Chocolate?, ¿ha pasado algo, mamá?

—¿Por qué dices eso, cariño? —dijo disimulando.

El felino las observaba desde su canastilla, con gesto de estar pensando "que complicados son los humanos, no se aclaran ni entre ellos"

—Porque sólo desayunamos chocolate caliente cuando queremos animarnos, y yo estoy bien, así que debe ser algo que se me escapa.

—Ay, qué lista es mi niña… pero qué mal se viste.

—¿Eh? —La miraba atónita, mientras su madre exponía sobre la mesa la prensa del día.

Las portadas de las revistas del corazón y algunos periódicos, entre ellos el Gossip News, se hacían eco del evento acontecido la noche anterior, el baile en el que Hermione Granger había sido presentada oficialmente como novia del príncipe heredero. Hasta aquí todo era normal, pero el quid de la cuestión estaba en los titulares, en las palabras dedicadas a Hermione.

"El príncipe brilló con su siempre atractiva planta, su novia apenas llegó a encenderse", "El príncipe Ron estuvo impresionante, luciendo uno de sus trajes militares, Hermione Granger estuvo… correcta, aunque eso sí, muy educada con todos los presentes", "¿Ayudarán a Granger con su estilismo, ahora que formará parte de los Weasley?"

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! —bramó indignada.

—Es la vida real, Hermione… ya os dije que todo lo que hagas importa, y todo lo que te pongas también... —La miraba con cierta compasión, su hija odiaba era mirada, odiaba dar lástima.

—Uf… no me mires así mamá… ya me di cuenta anoche que no iba demasiado apropiada, maldita sea.

—Entonces… ¿ves que es importante la ropa que llevas?, necesitas renovar tu armario hija, yo estaré encantada de acompañarte, y Katie no digamos jajaja. —Miró la maraña de castaños bucles de su hija— Y tendremos que hacer algo también con ese pelo.

—Eres la leche, mamá… pero tú ganas, iremos de compras, porque no pienso permitir que me humillen así otra vez, qué vergüenza.

—Al menos dijeron que fuiste educada.

—Sí, un espantajo educado —contestó con sorna.

—Podríamos ir hoy… pero tendremos que atravesar el campo enemigo. —Terminó la frase asomándose discretamente por la ventana, allí seguía un grupo de periodistas.

—Van a acabar conmigo, en serio… —Agachó la cabeza, sosteniendo su frente con las manos.

* * *

Pero ese viernes, madre e hija no irían de compras, una llamada desde palacio cambió las tareas del día. Los reyes y Snape habían estado meditando el asunto, Hermione Granger no podía seguir viviendo como una chica normal, porque había dejado de serlo. La avalancha de periodistas y fotógrafos que la seguían a todas partes y se apostaban en la entrada de su casa sólo traería problemas, pero era algo contra lo que no podían luchar desde la distancia. Así que decidieron que lo mejor para todos era el traslado inmediato de la muchacha a Clarence House, una de las residencias reales, ahora mismo desocupada. Clarence House estaba muy cerca del palacio de Buckingham, de manera que el contacto con los reyes sería continuo. Snape se comunicó con los Granger poco antes del mediodía. Les explicó que era la mejor opción para poder tener a Hermione controlada y protegida por los guardaespaldas personales del príncipe, pues él también se trasladaría allí. Tener a Granger lejos y doblar la seguridad era una medida absurda para palacio, pudiendo cubrir las necesidades con los hombres que tenían ya trabajando.

A principio la castaña no quiso aceptar algo así, era demasiado convivir con Ron en la misma casa, por enorme que ésta fuera. Pero sus padres la ayudaron a ver la realidad, la prensa era demasiado molesta y ella misma se había quejado sin parar. Además estaba el tema de la seguridad, nunca se lo había planteado antes, pero ahora que era tan famosa, se convertía en un posible objetivo para secuestradores, agresores y demás indeseables, necesitaba protección, ¿y quién mejor que aquellos que protegían al mismísimo príncipe?, ¿eso quería decir que Sirius la cuidaría?, la idea la hizo sonreír encantada.

* * *

Después de comer, Hermione recogió lo indispensable en dos maletas, ropa, neceser, su portátil… se despidió de sus padres y subió al mercedes que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar, o lo que fuera a ser aquello. No podía evitar sentirse incómoda, había pasado semanas sin sus padres en algunas vacaciones, pero alojándose con amigos, no con un príncipe arrogante e intratable.

—Estoy muy contento de que venga a vivir con nosotros, señorita Granger, ya verá como le gusta Clarence House, es una casa preciosa.

—Seguro que sí. —Pero su mente no lo veía todo tan fácil ni agradable. Su sonrisa era puramente de cortesía.

El vehículo atravesó una verja metálica, y se detuvo delante de una puerta negra de doble hoja, custodiada por un guardia real que vestía el traje típico rojo y negro.

—Hemos llegado.

Sirius aparcó en la entrada de la casa, que estaba cubierta y enmarcada con columnas. Salió del coche, abrió el maletero, sacó el equipaje de Hermione y lo depositó en el suelo, entonces se acercó hasta su puerta y se la abrió.

—Bienvenida a Clarence House.

La castaña sonrió para agradecer el gesto caballeroso del moreno, y pronto sus ojos dieron con otro moreno, pero mucho menos simpático, Severus Snape.

—Bienvenida, señorita Granger… ya nos han informado de que sus padres vendrán más tarde con sus cosas, sígame por favor. —Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el interior de la gran casa.

En el vestíbulo se encontraba todo el servicio, colocados en fila para darle la bienvenida, se presentaron y ella trató de memorizar sus nombres. Después Snape la condujo a una de las estancias de la planta baja, allí estaba Sirius Black, acompañado de otro hombre.

—Ésta y otras cuatro estancias las utilizamos para los compromisos oficiales, y durante el verano las abrimos al público, pero su vida se desarrollará en las plantas superiores —Hermione lo miraba con atención, conociéndolo ya como lo conocía, no sería de su agrado repetirle las cosas si no las cogía la primera vez—, le hemos habilitado unas habitaciones en la planta segunda, su alteza el príncipe se aloja en la planta primera, lo vimos más adecuado, para otorgarle un poco de intimidad.

—Le agradezco el gesto. —dijo sinceramente— "al menos no tendré que cruzármelo por los pasillos cada dos por tres".

—A partir de hoy, los guardaespaldas personales del príncipe se ocuparán también de su seguridad, a Sirius Black ya lo conoce… y él es Remus Lupin.

El hombre que acompañaba a Black en silencio dio dos pasos al frente, era de cabello corto y castaño, estatura menor que su compañero y un aspecto menos imponente, pero si cuidaba de Ron debía ser bueno en lo suyo.

—A su servicio, señorita Granger. —Le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, los brazos rectos pegados al cuerpo. Ella le sonrió e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Se sentía un poco abrumada por todos los cambios, pero así era su vida ahora, una continua sorpresa.

Snape se puso a conversar con una chica del servicio, mientras Black y Lupin hablaban con Hermione.

—Yo también estoy al corriente de la situación, señorita Granger, y haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para protegerla y cuidar de su reputación.

—Remus siempre tan cortés y tan educadito.

—Y tú siempre tomándote demasiadas confianzas, Sirius. —El hombre se acaloró un poco.

Saltaba a la vista que ambos se conocían bien y parecían complementarse a la perfección, el ímpetu de Black y la diplomacia de Lupin.

—No se asuste, no la seguiremos hasta la puerta del baño, por la casa podrá moverse con libertad, pero cuando tenga que salir de aquí, uno de nosotros la acompañará siempre.

—Eso me tranquiliza, ya me pensaba que tendría que preocuparme de mi indumentaria a cada minuto jajaja —bromeó la castaña.

—¿Ves Remus?, te dije que Granger era una chica encantadora.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Black, nada que ver con otras como Lavender Brown.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿quién era esa Lavender Brown? Nunca había oído hablar de ella, ni tampoco recordaba haberla conocido en el baile de palacio. Debía ser una de tantas amantes del príncipe.

—Veo que ha congeniado bien con sus guardaespaldas…

—Sí, la verdad es que… —Pero Snape la interrumpió.

—Bueno, algo importante antes de instalarse, señorita Granger… pegado a Clarence House está el palacio de San James, residencia del príncipe David y sus hijos, los príncipes gemelos. Desconocen todo esto, y así debe seguir siendo, le aconsejo que no baje la guardia, cada vez que ellos estén aquí, usted y su alteza deberán comportarse como una pareja… feliz.

—Pero… eso es peligroso, nos pueden descubrir estando tan cerca.

—Ah y ambas casas comparten los jardines —añadió sin mostrar la más leve alteración.

—¿Cómo?, pero… nos descubrirán, a menos que no dejemos de fingir.

—No sea tan dramática —escupió algo molesto, él nunca perdía la calma y le irritaba la gente que lo hacía—, deberá fingir en su presencia o fuera de la casa, nada más, cuando esté en sus habitaciones nadie la molestará.

Pero la cara de Hermione permanecía descompuesta.

—Tómelo como un entrenamiento, le hará más fácil actuar ante el público en general.

"Sí, seguro que me conviene y todo… joder, que mala suerte tengo, esto es la boca del lobo" se lamentó para sus adentros.

* * *

Los Granger llegaron a Clarence House por la tarde, cargados con varias cajas y maletas para su hija. Hermione los recibió en sus habitaciones, llegaron guiados por el servicio, que los acompañaba cargando el equipaje. Tenía a su disposición una estancia que acondicionaría como estudio, una salita de estar, un dormitorio, un vestidor y un gran baño.

—Esto es precioso, cuanto lujo cariño —exclamaba Emily Granger deslumbrada.

—Sí, pero un poco recargado para mi gusto —añadió John Granger.

—Aquí quiero instalar mi estudio, así que los libros irán en esas estanterías.

La castaña empezó a desembalar sus libros y apuntes, mientras su padre observaba los exquisitos muebles y su madre recogía una caja más pequeña del suelo.

—Mira quien ha venido a desearte buena suerte. —La caja era en realidad un porta gatos.

Crookshanks salió con su porte elegante, y avanzó hasta su joven dueña, que dejó los libros en la caja y lo recogió del suelo.

—Pequeño bribón, te voy a echar tanto de menos. —El gato la miraba maullando, como si quisiera contestarle.

—He pensado que igual te dejan tenerlo aquí. Es muy limpio y sólo araña su tronquito.

—Ay me encantaría, me haría esto más llevadero, se lo preguntaré a Snape antes de que os vayáis.

Hubo suerte, se produjo un milagro, o al buen hombre le dio una enajenación mental, porque le permitió quedarse a Crookshanks en sus habitaciones, eso sí, siempre que no bajará de la segunda planta. Y por supuesto, alimentarlo era cosa suya, porque el servicio ya tenía bastante trabajo con llevar la casa. Hermione se despidió de sus padres, prometiendo que los llamaría todos los días y que iría de visita cada semana.

* * *

Estaba organizando las decenas de libros que tenía sobre las mesas y el suelo, cuando una voz desgraciadamente conocida la interrumpió.

—Me avisaron de que habías llegado, veo que no pierdes el tiempo, ya has tomado la habitación.

—Hola Ron —musitó sin mirarlo, para volver a su tarea al instante.

—Mis dominios están en la planta de abajo, ni se te ocurra entrar en ellos sin mi permiso —informaba con prepotencia, mientras se paseaba observando las montañas de libros.

—Dos cositas… la primera, no tengo ninguna intención de entrar en semejante lugar, y la segunda —se levantó del suelo y lo miró desafiante—, no se te ocurra volver a entrar aquí sin mi permiso, que yo sepa no te he invitado.

—Tranquila Granger, esta no es tu casa y todavía te estás instalando… hay que ver que pronto os volvéis posesivas las mujeres —remató en un tono burlón.

—Veo que sigues igual de insoportable y cretino que anoche.

—¿Para qué voy a cambiar si a ti te gusto así?, jajaja.

—Abstente de hablarme, porque te voy a ignorar.

La castaña le dio la espalda y siguió con lo suyo, pero a Ron no le gustaba perder la atención de la gente, así que cogió un libro y quiso hojearlo. Fue un grave error, cuando Crookshanks vio que un extraño tocaba las cosas de su dueña, salió de su canastilla como una exhalación, bufando, con el pelo de la espalda erizado.

—¡¡Coño, ¿qué es eso?!! —Fue tan inesperado que el pelirrojo pegó un salto del susto.

—Jajajaja, eso se llama gato… será mejor que sueltes el libro si no quieres probar la furia de mi Crookshanks.

—Joder con el minino. —Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y mantuvo las manos en alto, mientras el pequeño animal le bufaba.

—Tranquilo, no es nadie importante, ignóralo como yo. —Hermione habló a su mascota para tranquilizarla, intercalando palabras y suaves caricias. El gato se relajó y dejó de bufarle a Ron. La castaña lo llevó a su canastilla de nuevo, y aunque ya no se movía de allí, seguía los movimientos del pelirrojo con mirada penetrante y cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Snape sabe esto?

—Siento decepcionarte, pero sí, lo sabe y me lo ha permitido.

—Asegúrate de que esa bestia no salga de tu cuarto.

—Jajaja, tan valiente con los caballos el otro día y tan cobarde hoy.

Ron recordó el episodio, la yegua Ninfa encabritada, y como logró sosegarla para que Hermione no cayera de su lomo. Y recordó como la ayudó a bajar, mientras ella lo miraba con un gesto extraño y le daba las gracias. Los ojos azules de Ron estaban fijos en los marrones de Hermione, ella dejó de reír, se quedaron callados, mirándose como aquel día.

La castaña sintió que se empezaba a sofocar un poco, aunque no entendiera bien porqué, sus mejillas la iban a traicionar de un momento a otro, el pelirrojo seguía mirándola fijamente, imperturbable, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione. El príncipe sintió algo en su interior, algo raro, diferente, estaba seguro de que no era deseo ni atracción, entonces ¿qué diablos era? Pero la visión de Hermione ruborizada le hizo olvidar sus propias sensaciones y concentrarse en ella, en su víctima.

—¿Te sonrojas por mí?

—Pues… sí, porque me miras tan fijamente que me pones nerviosa.

—¿Sólo nerviosa? —inquirió juguetón, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia ella.

—¡Creído estúpido, lárgate a tus dominios y déjame en paz! —chilló exasperada.

Se oyó un carraspeo.

—Permítanme interrumpir… —Ambos se miraron hacia la puerta, Snape ocupaba el hueco— ¿Debo recordarles que discutir tan acaloradamente es peligroso para nuestra farsa?, el servicio podría escuchar.

Ron volvió el cuerpo hacia su asesor, Hermione lo miraba sin mover un músculo.

—Veo que ya está poniendo todo a su gusto, señorita Granger.

—Sí, me he traído mis libros porque no quiero dejar de estudiar, aunque no pueda asistir a las clases.

—Cierto, me lo comentó hace unos días —afirmó el moreno.

—Qué estupidez, si fuera yo, me tomaría el año sabático —replicó el pelirrojo.

—Pero es que tú y yo somos muy distintos —declaró la castaña con seguridad.

—Desde luego —musitó el moreno de nuevo, con una casi inapreciable sonrisa en sus finos labios.

A Ron no le gustó nada el gesto de su asesor y lo miró con deseos de fulminarlo, en cambio Hermione estaba rebosante de orgullo, incluso Snape admitía que Ron era un dejado con las cosas del deber.

—Alteza, no vine a discutir sobre las ganas de estudiar de cada uno, tengo que informarle de algo.

—Dime… Snape. —Todavía estaba receloso, pronunció su nombre con cierto resentimiento.

—He sido informado de que esta noche, los duques de Wellington cenarán con sus majestades, su madre me mandó preguntarle si asistirá.

"¿Los duques de Wellington?, son los padres de Draco Malfoy, ese… asqueroso" rumió la castaña.

—¿Irá también su hijo?

—No lo sé alteza, me han dicho los duques nada más.

—Dile a mi madre que no iré.

—Pero alteza… son amigos de sus padres, creo que sería correcto que asistiera, sobre todo para poder acercarse a su majestad, sería una buena oportunidad para…

—¡No quiero cenar con ésos!, y menos si su hijo también está, lo de mi padre no vuelvas a nombrarlo, y no hablaré más de esto, retírate.

—Como desee, alteza. —Inclinó la cabeza obediente y cerró la puerta tras él.

Hermione pensó unos instantes y cayó en la cuenta. Ron seguía a malas con su padre, por eso Snape insistía en que fuera a la cena y se acercara al rey. Recordó lo duro que había sido Arthur Weasley con el pelirrojo el día que conoció a los monarcas y sintió lástima de él. En su familia, los enfados con sus padres rara vez duraban más de un día.

Amparada por un ingenuo deseo de ayudar, la castaña se dirigió a Ron.

—Creo que deberías hablar con tu padre, seguro que él…

—¿Cómo? —La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Que creo que deberías… —Bajó el tono, ante la mirada de Ron.

—Ya te escuché la primera vez… ¿pero quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo o no debo de hacer? —Su mirada parecía emanar odio.

—Yo sólo quería ayudarte… —Trataba de justificarse, pero el pelirrojo no le daba tregua.

—¿Cómo podría ayudarme una extraña?, ¿acaso sabes algo de nosotros, a parte de la mierda que se publica por ahí?... hazme un favor, no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos… —La castaña sintió como un nudo le apretaba el pecho— ¡¿Está claro?!, ¡no necesito los consejitos de una niñata! —Terminó sus palabras gritando.

Se giró enrabiado y se alejó con zancadas largas, dejando a una Hermione temblorosa y al borde de las lágrimas. Y explotó al saberse sola.

—¡Maldito seas Ronald Weasley… eres un desgraciado! —Le importaba poco si la oía el servicio en esos momentos— Esto me pasa por imbécil… ¿y por qué me tiene que afectar tanto lo que él diga?, soy tonta… tonta, tonta, ¡tonta!

Cayó de rodillas, llorando y tapándose la cara con las manos. Entonces sintió algo suave en el brazo. Era su fiel mascota, se pegó a ella al verla en el suelo.

—¿Ves Crookshanks?, por cosas como ésta no debes acercarte a él, es malo.

Abrazó al animal sollozando.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**_Ronnie, Ronnie, que no aprendes, hay que controlar esos prontos, si Hermione sólo te quería ayudar XD_**


	11. De messengers e intrigas palaciegas

_**Lo prometido es deuda, a algunas personas dije que colgaría domingo y aquí estoy, aunque sea a la una de la mañana, hora española xD**_

_**Creo que este capi os gustará más que el anterior, al menos por Ron y Hermione, o eso espero jajaja.**_

_**Mil gracias a todos los que me leen y en especial a los que me dejáis review: Nefer V, Lily.., Daniels-Delirious19, Ultravioleta, V-Weasley, Luriadna, nena weasley granger, danielaweasley, Skinniy, barlow!**_

_**barlow!: Sí, pobre Hermione, es una santa xD pero Ron tb sabe reconocer cuando la caga, si no leed, leed ^^**_

_**Lily..: tranquila, Hermione no seguirña sufriendo demasiado, los sentimientos van evolucionando ^^ me alegra mucho q te fascine mi historia, así da gusto escribir ^^ y sí, Rupert está guapísimo en el poster jajaja me encanta esa foto suya.  
**_

_**Daniels-Delirious19: como tienes la opción de mensajes privados quitada, te comento por aquí... muchas gracias por tus reviews, me animas mucho a escribir, y me pones colorada al hablar tan bien de mi historia ^^ da gusto tener lectores así... **_

_**Veamos como termina la noche para nuestra pareja favorita ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12. De messengers e intrigas palaciegas**

Lucius Malfoy y su esposa Narcissa, duques de Wellington, cenaron con los reyes y la princesa Ginevra, pero sin la compañía de sus hijos, pues ni Ron ni Draco asistieron. Los Malfoy eran viejos conocidos de los Weasley, y ostentaban el título nobiliario más importante de Inglaterra, el ducado de Wellington. La relación entre ambas familias era cordial, sobre todo entre los padres, lo de los hijos era otro cantar. Mientras que la princesa aceptaba a Draco, a pesar de sus fuertes ideas elitistas, el príncipe Ron no lo tragaba, no soportaba ni su presencia, pues se había pasado la vida aguantando los insultos del rubio por sus amistades o parejas plebeyas.

* * *

Hermione no quiso bajar a la primera planta para cenar, pidió que le subieran la comida poniendo como excusa que no se encontraba bien, lo último que deseaba era verle la cara a cierto pelirrojo.

Ron cenó solo, y si no lo arreglaba con Granger, así cenaría siempre, pues sus padres y Ginny seguían en Buckingham aunque él hubiese cambiado de domicilio temporalmente. Estuvo serio y pensativo toda la cena. La comida no le cayó demasiado bien y decidió retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Intentó leer un cómic pero no lograba concentrarse, a su mente iban y venían imágenes de la castaña con ojos vidriosos. Él tenía razón, Granger se había metido donde no la habían llamado, pero quizá, tal vez… su reacción había sido algo desmesurada.

Cuando miró su reloj y comprobó que llevaba más de diez minutos para leer dos frases y cuatro onomatopeyas abandonó la idea y dejó el cómic sobre la cama.

Sólo su hermana podría ayudarlo.

—¡Hola Ron!, ¿cómo va todo en tu nidito de amor?, jajaja —bromeó divertida la princesa.

—Sólo va…

—Uy qué seco… esperaba verte en la cena de hoy.

—Ya ves, ¿ha ido Draco?

—No, él no, que pena, me apetecía verlo, es tan guapo…

—¡Ginny!, es un imbécil. —Saltó el pelirrojo.

—Ron tranquilo, que no he dicho que me vaya a casar con él, pero es guapo jajaja.

—Qué gustos más raros tenéis las chicas.

—Eso pienso yo siempre de tus novias jajaja.

Pero el pelirrojo no siguió la broma ni replicó, estaba concentrado, buscando la manera de pedirle ayuda sin parecer muy desesperado.

—Ron, ¿qué pasa? —Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué te ocurre?, estás raro, ausente y muy susceptible, ¿ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

—Pues…

—Dímelo rápido que salgo al cine con la pandilla, ¿algo con Hermione?

—Bingo…

Cuando colgó el móvil estaba decidido, tenía que hablar con Hermione y "hacer las paces" como le había dicho Ginny, porque se había pasado y debían estar a buenas como fuera, por el bien de los dos, y porque… algo dentro de él le estaba doliendo desde que abandonó la habitación de la castaña.

* * *

Hermione, ya recompuesta y con algo de comida en el estómago, se sentó en su nuevo escritorio. Abrió su portátil, tenía intención de organizar unos apuntes y hablar un poco con Katie por Messenger.

"Maldición" pensó al ver el explícito nick de su amiga, junto al símbolo de ausente.

—Así que de fiesta ¿eh?, disfruta tú que puedes. —Sonrió con cierta melancolía, seguramente Katie estaría con Neville y Oliver, los echaba tanto de menos.

De pronto una ventana emergente ocupó parte de la pantalla.

"red_ desea agregarte"

Ginny no podía ser, recordaba su correo "little_princess", se le había quedado por lo evidente que era. Hermione pensó entonces en Harry, porque ningún otro recién conocido sabía su correo, así que aceptó la petición tranquilamente y siguió repasando un documento de Word. Aguantó dos minutos y sus ojos se fijaron en la pestaña del Messenger.

"¿Y si me desahogo con Harry?, es amigo de Ron pero también es un buen chico… uf, necesito hablar con alguien"

—_Hola, ¿eres Harry?_

Sonó el conocido "tucutú" del Messenger avisando de un nuevo mensaje instantáneo, y Ron desplegó la ventana causante. Era Hermione, lo sabía por la foto, aparecía ella abrazando a su pulgosa mascota. El nick también le pegaba "Exígete mucho a ti mismo y espera poco de los demás, así te ahorrarás disgustos"

Había conseguido contactar con ella, sin embargo, lo había confundido con Harry, dudó un minuto pero no se pudo contener.

—_Sí. Hola Hermione._

—_Hola Harry, ¿hoy no sales?_

—_No._

—_¿Y eso?_

Pasaron dos minutos. No sabía que contestarle para no levantar sospeechas.

—_Tengo cosas que hacer._

—_Ah… oye, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo entonces, pero me gustaría hablarte de algo…_

—_Dime._

—_Es sobre Ron._

De pronto el pelirrojo se tensó en la silla. Su corazón pegó un brinco. Iba a hablarle de él, esto se ponía interesante, tal vez había sido una gran idea fingir ser Harry.

—_Dime, dime._

—_Es que… me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero como eres tú, sabes que él y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien ¿verdad?_

—_Sí, sí, lo sé._

Estaba ansioso por saber lo que iba a decir de él. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la frase "Exígete mucho… está escribiendo un mensaje", hasta que otra ventana se puso sobre la de la castaña, vibrando en un molesto zumbido.

—¡Joder!, tendría que haber quitado esa maldita opción, ¿quién es?

Al leer el nick quiso desconectarse, pero su deseo de saber lo que Hermione iba a decirle era demasiado fuerte. Ante sus ojos aparecía como nick "Lav Lav siempre apoyará a Ro Ro" en color rosa chicle.

—_¿Por qué no contestas Ro Ro?, te veo disponible._

Ron bufó y empezó a teclear.

—_Es que acabo de conectar, pero voy a hacer unas cosas, ya hablamos luego ¿vale?_

—_Sólo quería mostrarte mi apoyo, menuda novia te han elegido Ro Ro, de verdad que lo siento._

—_Gracias, gracias._

Minimizó su ventana y desplegó la de Hermione, había ya tres frases escritas.

—_Verás… ya sabrás que me he mudado a Clarence House, las circunstancias, el caso es que esta tarde… vino a buscarme las cosquillas, pero la cosa no había terminado demasiado mal… apareció Snape anunciando una cena con los Malfoy, dijo que sería bueno que fuera para acercarse al rey, pero Ron lo cortó y lo despachó._

—_Siento soltarte el rollo Harry, es que hoy no hay nadie en el messenger, como es viernes._

—_¿No dices nada?, bueno, tomaré eso como un "sigue" :D_

Ron sonrió al ver la carita sonriente.

—_Sigue, sigue ;) _

—_Pues… tuve la gran idea de aconsejarle que fuera, para hablar con su padre y…_

Ron tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración.

—_Uf… se enfadó muchísimo, me gritó que no era quien para meterme en sus cosas, que no necesitaba mis consejos, y me llamó niñata… _

—_¿En serio hizo eso?, ¿y cómo te sentiste? _

—_Mal Harry, muy mal… tanto que…_

"Que ¿qué?, que ¿qué?" el pelirrojo tenía el corazón en un puño. Y de nuevo el zumbido de la rubia y su ventana ocupando la pantalla.

—_¿No me dices nada más?, que estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites Ro Ro._

—_Ya lo sé Lavender, pero en serio que ando ocupado._

—_Es que tus padres, ni a posta encuentran una novia más sosa, perdona que te lo diga pero la pobre no sabe nada de moda ¿eh?_

—_No todas van a la última como tú. _

Dijo con ironía, aunque claro, eso la rubia no podía saberlo.

—_La vi en las revistas esta mañana, es tan poca cosa, tan invisible, tan poco agraciada…_

Al pelirrojo le molestó leer aquellas palabras y reaccionó.

—_Bueno, vale ya ¿no?... que no está aquí para defenderse, dejémoslo en que no acertó con el vestido ¿ok?, y ahora déjame que tengo que terminar algo, ya hablamos, me desconecto._

No dejó a la rubia ni despedirse, se puso en oculto, de manera que Lavender pensase que ya no estaba. Y volvió a la ventana que le interesaba.

—_Que cuando se marchó, me eché a llorar… Ya ves que tonta, pero es que me dio tanta rabia… _

—_¿Sigues ahí?_

Ron quería contestarle de inmediato, pero leer las palabras de Hermione le había afectado, el hecho de descubrir que la había hecho llorar le había provocado cierta ansiedad interna. Hasta ese día, nunca la había hecho llorar, o al menos que él supiera.

—_Sí, sí, me puse oculto para que no me agobie un amigo de la universidad que es muy pesado._

—_Soy idiota ¿verdad?_

—_¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_Por llorar, por dejar que sus palabras me afecten tanto, y vale, soy una chica sensible, pero es que uf, me han tocado la moral que no te haces una idea, y me fastidia mucho eso… no entiendo porqué me tiene que afectar tanto lo que diga ese imbécil, y perdona, ya sé que es tu amigo, pero es que conmigo es un capullo._

—_¿Y no sabes por qué te afectan tanto sus palabras?_

Ron insistía en sacarle información, estaba en una posición privilegiada.

—_No… bueno, supongo que es por toda esta situación, la farsa que debemos mantener, supongo que en mi fuero interno deseo llevarme bien con él, para que todo sea más fácil, pero él me lo hace imposible… Y ahora… no nos hablamos, no bajé a cenar para no verlo._

—_Ajá. _

Bien lo sabía él, su cena fue de lo más desoladora, solo en el gran comedor.

—_Dime Harry, tú que lo conoces mucho más que yo, ¿qué debo hacer?, aunque creo que debería ser él quien hiciera algo, me debe una disculpa, y yo otra a mí misma por llorar por él. _

—_Bueno… Ron en realidad es un tío genial, lo que pasa es que a veces saca su carácter, pero es que soporta mucha presión por su posición de heredero. Creo que tú también deberías poner más de tu parte para llevaros bien._

—_¿Ah sí? _

Hermione alzó una ceja con aire incrédulo.

—_Claro… deberías ser más sumisa, no plantarle cara cada vez que te diga algo, que luego discutís y sales perdiendo tú._

Su gran ego lo estaba traicionando, y eso sumado a la inteligencia de Hermione dio pronto sus frutos.

—_¿Te estás divirtiendo?_

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Que si te diviertes… Ron…_

Su cara, de normal sonrosada, se tornó pálida como el papel en blanco.

—_¿No has tenido bastante cuando me has gritado antes?, ¿también tenías que burlarte de mí por aquí?_

—_¿Qué dices?, soy Harry._

—_Deja de fingir, maldita sea… te he pillado "repuesto rojo"._

Ese curioso correo, en el que no había reparado desde que lo leyó la única vez al agregarlo veinte minutos antes, era la última pieza del puzzle, la castaña había descubierto quien se escondía detrás del escueto nick "Yo"

—_¿Por qué crees que soy Ron?_

—_Porque sólo Ron me hablaría con la petulancia con que lo acabas de hacer tú y el correo confirma mis sospechas, "repuesto rojo", eres el príncipe de repuesto ¿no?, y lo de rojo por ser pelirrojo._

Granger era lista.

—_Está bien, vale, soy Ron._

—_¿Y a qué juegas Ron?, ¿te divierte saber que he llorado por tu culpa?_

—_Oye, oye, no vayas por ahí, que no es así._

—_Pues bien que insistías en que te contase todo._

—_Escucha… _

—_Leo._

—_Vale, lee… ¿siempre me tienes que corregir?, uf…_

—_Será porque puedo, no como otros…_

—_¿Me dejas explicarme?_

—_Ya estás tardando._

—_Te agregué porque… quería hablar contigo._

Hermione leía y no daba crédito.

—_¿Hablar conmigo?, ¿de qué?_

—_Pues… de lo de esta tarde…_

"¿Va a disculparse?" alucinó internamente la castaña.

—_Di lo que tengas que decir._

—_Mira que vale, que me pasé… tú no tenías porqué meterte en las cosas de mi familia, pero la verdad es que reaccioné un poco mal._

—_¿Un poco?_

—_Vale, bastante mal… _

—_¿Y?_

—_¿Y qué?_

—_¿No dices nada más?_

"Venga que no es tan difícil, escribe una ele, luego una o, espacio y sigues con una ese…"

—_Joder, que siento haberme puesto así, y siento que llorases por eso._

"Y yo siento haberte dicho que me hiciste llorar, odio mostrar mis debilidades" se lamentó Hermione. Pero a pesar de haberse descubierto débil ante Ron, él le había pedido disculpas, y parecían sinceras, la primera vez que se disculpaba de verdad desde que lo había conocido. Sonrió. Había recuperado el buen humor.

—_Ron Weasley disculpándose, hoy es un día para marcar en el calendario. _

—_Qué graciosa… oye, tu nick no irá por mí ¿verdad?_

—_¿Se da por aludido, alteza?_

—_En fin… _

—_¿Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo?_

—_Me prohibiste la entrada a tus habitaciones._

—_En serio Ron…_

—_Pues… porque…_

—_Me parece ridículo que estemos hablando por aquí, si estamos a unos metros de distancia._

—_Tú no querías hablar conmigo ¿no?_

"Pero pedías ayuda a Harry para hacer algo" se dijo mentalmente.

"Pero quería hacer algo, odio estar así" pensó ella.

—_Bueno, te agradezco tus disculpas… la verdad es que me las debías…_

—_No empecemos Granger, no tientes a la suerte._

—_Ya vuelves a llamarme por el apellido, este sí que eres tú._

—_Ya ves…_

—_Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste mi correo?_

—_Eso… eso fue cosa de Ginny. _

Mintió. Ron había conseguido el correo de Hermione por sus propios medios, escuchando disimuladamente como ésta se lo daba a Ginny y Harry cuando terminó el baile. En cuanto volvió a sus habitaciones lo apuntó en una libreta, "" , (wisdom = sabiduría) no sabía bien porqué, pero quería tenerlo, y sabía que ella no se lo habría dado por las buenas.

—_Vaya con la princesa, no me podré fiar de ella._

—_No la culpes, lo hizo con buena intención, para que habláramos._

—_Bueno, se hace tarde, tengo que dormir, mañana quiero terminar un trabajo._

—_Ufff que plomo, pensaba que mañana ibas a salir y por eso querías estar descansada._

—_Ya, como tú ¿no?, luego te enfadas cuando Snape se ríe de ti jajaja._

—_Serás estúpida… yo no necesito devorar libros como tú Granger, tengo otras ocupaciones._

—_Sí claro… como salir a beber y conocer mujeres ¿no?_

—_Al menos sé divertirme, porque tú de eso ni idea._

—_Eres un engreído insoportable, ¿qué sabrás de mi vida?_

—_Ah, es verdad, que tienes novio, lo olvidaba, y con él debes divertirte ¿no? jajaja, igual sí que sabes y todo._

—_Vete a la mierda Ron._

"Exígete mucho a ti mismo y espera poco de los demás, así te ahorrarás disgustos" acaba de cerrar sesión.

* * *

La morena cabalgaba sobre él, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, dejando escapar gemidos y jadeos. El ritmo era lento, cadencioso, pero iba aumentando poco a poco. Las manos del rubio se llenaban con sus pechos, mientras las suyas se apoyaban sobre sus duros pectorales. Alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo, se conocían muy bien en la cama, estaban muy compenetrados y el rubio exhaló satisfecho.

—Se hace tarde Pansy.

Hizo amago de levantarse y salir de ella, pero la morena se echó sobre él.

—¿No puedo quedarme a dormir, Draco?

—No, tengo que hablar con mi padre, vete a casa. —Se incorporó, apoyando los codos en el colchón.

—Está bien. —Pansy se apartó de encima de él y trató de besar sus labios, pero Draco ya se había levantado de la cama y se dirigía a su baño.

—Goyle te ha llamado un taxi, está esperando abajo…

—Bien —La morena recogió lentamente sus ropas para vestirse, mientras Draco abría el agua en su jacuzzi. La embargaba una profunda tristeza, sabía que no la amaba, pero ella estaba loca por él, no podía concebir su vida sin el rubio, no era capaz de imaginarse con otro hombre—. ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

—Ya te llamaré yo —sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Buenas noches Draco. —Su voz estaba tintada de amargura.

—Adiós Pansy. —Ni siquiera se asomó para despedirla.

Draco Malfoy se reunió con su padre, el duque de Wellington, en la librería de su mansión. Lucius estaba sentado en un sillón de orejeras de piel rojiza, en su mano sostenía una copa de whisky. Era un hombre delgado, de aspecto regio, elegante y atractivo. De ojos grises y pelo liso y platinado como su hijo, pero lo llevaba largo, más allá de los hombros, peinado hacia atrás.

—¿Qué tal la cena en palacio? —Se interesó el joven Malfoy.

—Siéntate hijo, quiero que charlemos sobre eso.

Draco hizo lo que su padre le indicó, y ocupó el sillón cercano al de Lucius.

—La cena fue bien, aburrida como siempre, pero me sorprendió no ver al príncipe Ron.

—¿No cenó con vosotros?, qué maleducado —Mostró una mueca de asco—. De tanto mezclarse con plebeyos está perdiendo la educación.

Su padre rió, satisfecho con el elitismo agudo de Draco. Tantos años enseñándole la importancia de la sangre noble y de los títulos, no habían sido en vano.

—Al parecer, el príncipe se ha trasladado a Clarence House junto a su novia, esa tal Hermione Granger.

—¿Viviendo en pecado?, qué poco elegante. —Se burló el rubio.

—Bueno, ya sabes, dicen que cada uno reside en una planta, que todo se debe a cuestiones de seguridad… pero a mí eso me importa poco, lo que me preocupa es que esos dos estén juntos.

—¿Por qué? —Lucius le sirvió una copa de whisky— Gracias.

—Porque esa chica es demasiado adecuada… tenía la esperanza de que ese inútil de Ronald desestabilizara su reinado, pero parece que al final han sabido encauzarlo, esa Granger parece la esposa perfecta para él, le ayudará a limpiar su mala fama… pero a nosotros nos perjudica, mucho… creía que la era Malfoy estaba más cerca con la muerte de Charlie, pero los últimos acontecimientos han inclinado la balanza a su favor. —Arrastró las palabras con cierta repugnancia.

Lucius Malfoy detestaba a los Weasley, aunque en público siempre fuera educado con ellos. Los antepasados del rey Arthur arrebataron el trono a la familia Malfoy con una guerra, y eso era algo que el astuto y rencoroso duque de Wellington no podía olvidar. Además estaban ensuciando el linaje de sangre noble de siglos, porque se relacionaban con plebeyos, y ahora, incluso el príncipe heredero estaba saliendo con una de ellas en plan formal, eso le revolvía las entrañas.

—Que esa chica tan formal y correcta esté con él no nos beneficia en absoluto, si realmente influye en el príncipe, lo centrará en sus deberes, justo lo que no nos interesa.

Lo que el duque de Wellington deseaba era la abdicación de Ronald Weasley. De ese modo, su hermana, la princesa Ginevra, se convertiría en heredera, y Draco, casándose con ella, accedería al trono de una manera "honesta" y bien vista por la opinión pública.

Pero para deshacerse del príncipe heredero sólo veía dos caminos, matarlo o dejarlo ante el mundo como un completo incompetente e irresponsable.

—¿Tienes algo pensado? —cuestionó su hijo, seguro de que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

—Si le pasara algo al pobre pelirrojo y tú te casaras con la princesa Ginevra, ¿quién se convertiría algún día en rey de Inglaterra, Draco?- sugirió con maldad Lucius Malfoy.

—Yo… siempre que no acabáramos en la cárcel por asesinato, claro.

—Es una medida un poco drástica y peligrosa, lo sé, por eso no la contemplo, al menos por ahora… pero esa Granger trastoca nuestros planes.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, padre? —preguntó Draco sin apenas mirarlo.

—Podrías seducirla… cuando ese idiota descubriera su traición, terminaría con ella y caería en una espiral de decadencia… de la que no permitiríamos que saliese, ¿verdad hijo?

Draco sonrió de lado, con una expresión casi tan maquiavélica como la de su padre.

—Mucho me pides, Granger es una vulgar plebeya y no demasiado atractiva.

—Lo sé hijo, pero a veces debemos sacrificarnos por un bien superior, cuando seas rey me lo agradecerás.

Chocaron ambas copas y siguieron conversando sobre cómo dejar fuera de juego al joven príncipe.

* * *

Qué extraño se le hacía todo, no hacía una semana desde que anunciaron al mundo su mentira y ya estaban viviendo juntos, aunque no revueltos. Sonrió por lo surrealista de la situación. Llevaba un tiempo sin ver a Oliver a solas, y en cambio tenía a su novio falso a sólo tres metros de distancia, bajo su suelo. Hizo un amago de asomarse por el lateral de su cama, pero permaneció tumbada, era absurdo, los suelos no son transparentes. El muy idiota la había engañado por Messenger, y todo porque no se atrevía a pedirle disculpas en persona, ¿cómo podía ser tan crío a veces? Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama y se sorprendió reflejada en el espejo de la cómoda, sonriendo. Su gestó mudó de inmediato, sonreír por Ron, eso era lo último, vamos. Además su conversación internáutica había terminado de pena. Ron se había puesto gallito y la había sacado de sus casillas, una vez más.

La castaña se durmió pensando en cómo amaestrar a Crookshanks, para que atacase a Ron cuando ella se lo ordenara.

El pelirrojo yacía sobre su cama, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza. Repasaba mentalmente el cúmulo de sensaciones que había tenido desde que vio a Granger esa tarde. ¿Por qué se quedó mirándola como abducido cuando recordó el episodio de los caballos?, ¿por qué sintió dolor cuando abandonó la habitación de la castaña?, ¿por qué esa necesidad de arreglar las cosas con ella?, ¿por qué le afectó tanto el saber que la hizo llorar?... y ¿por qué cuando parecía que por fin estaban hablando cordialmente, la había provocado otra vez?

Eran tantas preguntas que no sabía contestar. Lo único que tenía claro era que nada de lo que sentía por causa de Granger estaba en sus manos, todas esas sensaciones, algunas de ellas incluso contradictorias, se le escapaban, no podía hacer nada para reprimirlas o controlarlas, qué frustrante. La inquietud lo inundaba, dio vueltas sobre su cama y de pronto recordó que ella estaba encima, en la planta superior. Permaneció quieto un rato, con sus ojos azules clavados en el techo de la habitación.

"Como si por mirar un rato fuera a tener rayos X para poder verla… ¿Verla?, ¿quién coño quiere ver a Granger?..."

—Joder… —musitó, al tiempo que se ponía de lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**No sé cuando colgaré el 13, tened paciencia, que más de un capi a la semana cuesta mucho jajaja la uni no me deja!**_


	12. La hija de Helena de Troya

**_Hola a todo el mundo!!!, por poco no cumplo y no cuelgo en una semana jajaja... y eso me ha hecho pensar... a partir de ahora creo que voy a colgar capítulos un poco más cortos, no muy cortos pero sí más que antes, y la razón es que si los hago largos, me va a costar mucho colgar cada semana, así que podéis opinar, ¿queréis muy largos pero con más tiempo de uno a otro o preferís pequeñas dosis más a menudo?, ahí lo dejo... _**

_**Gracias a todos los que me leen, en especial a quienes dejáis review ;) me animáis a continuar!: Nefer W, nena weasley granger, barlow!, Lily.., Daniels-Delirious19, Ainhochu, danielaweasley, Ultravioleta, aymee cm, Alecita-Luna y V-Weasley. ^^**_

_**Y ahora a leer...  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 13. La hija de Helena de Troya**

A pesar de su momento estúpido, cuando intentaba atravesar el techo de su habitación con la mirada, Ron había dormido muy bien esa noche. Se despertó extrañamente feliz.

Se levantó de la cama, pasó por el baño, se vistió con una camiseta y unos vaqueros y entró en el comedor de la primera planta para desayunar.

En la mesa, una Hermione concentrada en su zumo estaba ya terminando de coger fuerzas para el nuevo día.

—Buenos días, sabiduría forever. —Se aventuró a decir el pelirrojo.

—Buenos días, repuesto rojo —replicó la castaña, levantando la mirada de su zumo.

Bien, le había seguido el juego, eso quería decir que estaba de buen humor y el "vete a la mierda" de la noche anterior había quedado atrás, respiró aliviado.

—Esta noche voy a salir, ¿tú no?

—Ya te dije ayer que me quedaba para avanzar un trabajo, Ron.

—Me parece una lástima desperdiciar un sábado, pero allá tú. —Cogió unas tostadas y empezó a untarse mantequilla con premura. Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, nunca había conocido a nadie con esa ansia por la comida y que luego no se le notara en el cuerpo.

—Y… —dudó un instante, pero no pudo contenerse— ¿A dónde sales?, ¿vas con Cormac?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Granger? —La miró con cierta arrogancia y a la castaña no le gustó nada.

—Mera curiosidad, no empieces a pensar cosas… —exclamó, apartando la mirada de él.

—Ya, curiosidad… pues te lo voy a decir, hoy me he levantado generoso. —Sonreía ampliamente— Sí, he quedado con Cormac y otros amigos, supongo que iremos a algún pub.

—Ahora entiendo esa generosidad y la sonrisa que parece que te hayan clavado en la cara, se nota que hoy sales, es lo tuyo… —dijo, tratando de ofenderlo.

—¿Y yo soy el cretino e insoportable, pequeña sabelotodo?... pero no entraré al trapo, estoy contento… —Mordió un gran bocado de tostada.

—Yo estaré todo el día en mis habitaciones, trabajando. —Se levantó de la mesa.

—Muy bien, Granger, pues… que te diviertas. —Contuvo una risa.

Hermione lo miró con desdén, estaba claro que nunca cambiaría. Para Ron, lo primero era la fiesta, y lo segundo y lo tercero…

* * *

Ya no se vieron en todo el día. Ron salió con Cormac y visitó un par de pubs de su gusto, bailó con algunas chicas de manera cariñosa, bebió cubatas, rió…

A la mañana siguiente nuevos titulares en la prensa: "el príncipe Ron se divierte solo, ¿crisis en la pareja?", "aunque el juerguista se vista de formal, juerguista se queda" y otros de estilo parecido. Snape los iba leyendo con ojos furiosos, mandó llamar a ambos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó una Hermione desconcertada.

—Esto ocurre, señorita Granger.

El moreno había extendido los periódicos y revistas por la mesa de su nuevo despacho, habilitado en Clarence House. Ron entraba en ese momento.

—Me parece que has vuelto a fastidiarla, alteza, jajaja. —Se burló la castaña.

El pelirrojo la miró desorientado, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—Señorita Granger, no creo que sea razón de risas… —La miraba con severidad, como sólo él sabía hacer— Esto también le afecta a usted, ¿debo recordarle que ahora es su novia?, si estas ideas toman fuerza, quedará como una pobre novia cornuda, ¿no le molesta?

Le había tocado el orgullo de mujer, y eso sí que no, Hermione reaccionó al momento.

—¡Es verdad!, ¡ten cuidado con lo que haces Ron!, no quiero que la gente me tenga lástima.

El pelirrojo echó una ojeada a la mesa y ató cabos en su cabeza.

—Pero… si no hice nada con ninguna chica, sólo bailé y me reí con mis amigos.

—Disculpe alteza, pero en estas fotos sale muy agarrado a varias de esas chicas… en lo sucesivo, si necesita satisfacer ciertas… necesidades —puso cara de asco, todos los presentes sabían que hablaba del sexo—, hágalo con suma discreción… y usted, señorita Granger, lo mismo cuando quiera ver a su novio… alteza, ya no puede dejarse ver de fiesta solo, como si continuara soltero y libre… ni usted a solas con un hombre que no sea el príncipe… creo que ambos son suficientemente maduros para entender lo que les digo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se acabó el salir para mí? —preguntó horrorizado.

—Claro que no alteza… sólo que si sale, tendrá que hacerlo con la señorita Granger. —El alivio desapareció de la cara de Ron, tan rápido como había aparecido— Tómeselo así, deberían salir juntos de cuando en cuando, para aparentar ser una pareja de jóvenes felices.

—Uf, eso significa que se acabó la diversión, Granger es un rollo, pero si apenas baila.

—Serás idiota, ¿tú qué sabrás?, ¿o me has visto de fiesta?

—Sí claro, seguro que eres la más bailonga de tu grupo, por favor… cuando te conocí apenas te movías.

—Porque estaba esperando a mis amigos, memo.

—Bueno, eso era todo, ya decidirán ustedes cuando salen juntos, pero que no vuelva a repetirse algo como lo de anoche, o todos nuestros esfuerzos no habrán servido de nada.

Dicho esto, Ron y Hermione abandonaron el despacho.

* * *

La semana siguiente transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. Hermione pudo verse con Oliver unas horas, en casa de Katie Bell, puesto que la de los Granger seguía asediada por los molestos periodistas, aunque ya era de dominio público que vivía en Clarence House, junto al príncipe. La castaña quedó también con Katie y Neville, necesitaba ver a sus amigos, le daba ánimo para seguir con su destierro voluntario en la gran residencia real.

La princesa Ginny decidió que quería celebrar una fiesta para la juventud, porque el baile oficial, en honor a la novia del príncipe, había sido demasiado formal, y sus padres accedieron. Esta vez no habría sables ni tiaras, sólo ropa de noche, vestidos para ellas y esmoquin para ellos. Le informó a Hermione que los gemelos también asistirían, porque ya habrían vuelto de su viaje por Europa.

En un primer momento, la idea de la fiesta era excitante, pero no tardó en recordar su tremendo fracaso anterior. Hermione no quería volver a hacer el ridículo, así que compraría un vestido nuevo, acorde al evento, iría con su madre y con Katie. Y habló con Ginny sobre estilismo. La pelirroja le ofreció su ayuda encantada, le dijo que se pusiera en manos de su equipo, las personas que se ocupaban de su aspecto, y la castaña accedió esperanzada.

Sirius Black acompañó a las tres damas de compras, afortunadamente, ningún periodista las localizó, así que pudieron disfrutar de unas horas relativamente tranquilas. Entre pruebas y más pruebas de vestidos de noche, cotilleos de la nobleza inglesa, y piropos de un encantador Sirius a una halagada Emily, pasaron toda una mañana.

—A ver si me invitas a la próxima fiesta ¿eh? —reclamó Katie.

—Pero ¿tú no estás saliendo con ese atleta?

—Bueno, nos estamos conociendo, pero todavía no somos novios ni nada de eso, además… que no es por ligar, es que siento mucha curiosidad por ver como son esas fiestas de palacio. —Se justificaba su amiga.

—Mi madre te ha abducido en su espiral jajaja… ¿o es que te envía como espía?

—Jajajaja… es verdad que me ha contagiado un poco, pero es que deben ser fiestas increíbles, y codeándote con la crem de la crem.

—No creas, sólo son nobles en el sentido nobiliario, porque como personas… la mayoría deja bastante que desear.

* * *

Llegó el viernes y con él la fiesta. Los padres de Hermione habían ido de visita a Clarence House, para la última prueba del vestido, antes de salir hacia palacio.

En el vestidor, madre e hija colaboraban para vestir a la más joven, mientras el padre esperaba paciente, en la salita de estar.

—Es un poco demasiado ceñido ¿no?, me moveré con dificultad —lamentó Hermione.

—Es perfecto para la ocasión, hazme caso —sentenciaba Emily. Al terminar, se echó unos pasos atrás para contemplar a su hija.

—Bueno… ¿y? —Hermione se volvió hacia su madre, mirándola expectante.

—Estás… irreconocible. —exclamó con la boca abierta.

—Pero ¿irreconocible para bien o para mal? —preguntó temerosa.

—Para bien, para bien, cariño, para bien… estás espectacular. —se llevó las manos a la boca, visiblemente emocionada.

—¿En serio mamá? —Se contagió con la emoción de su madre.

—No sabía que tenía una hija tan bonita —dijo desconcertada.

—¡Mamá! —se indignó Hermione.

—Tonta —Le cogió las manos—, siempre he pensado que eras bonita, pero que no te sacabas partido.

—Entonces ¿crees que esta vez no me criticaran esos periodistas?

—Si lo hacen es que están ciegos, cariño.

—Gracias mamá. —Se arrojó a su cuello al borde de las lágrimas.

—Va a ser como tu puesta de largo, ésta sí es la buena, qué emocionante.

—Qué exagerada eres.

— ¿Puedo ver a la princesa de la casa? —sonó la voz de John Granger al otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa querido, pero no te desmayes jajaja.

Madre e hija reían cuando el hombre entró en la habitación y se quedó asombrado al ver a su niña.

—Eres la cosa más bonita del mundo, Hermione —Le ofreció su mano, la castaña la tomó y su padre le dio una vuelta completa—. Una verdadera princesa.

—Gracias papá. —Le besó la mejilla y lo abrazó con efusividad.

—A ver que dicen ahora esos chupatintas cuando te vean —desafió Emily Granger.

—Sólo me falta dominar mi melena.

—¿Y qué has pensado?, porque no es tarea fácil.

—Lo sé, por eso esta vez recurriré a ayuda del exterior jajaja… Ginny me dijo que me encomendará a su peluquera, que es la mejor, y viendo la preciosa melena que luce, la creo.

—Pues a ver si da con la solución para tu rebelde mata, hija, porque a mí siempre me ha supuesto un desafío jajaja.

—Jajaja, créeme, lo sé… iré con tiempo a palacio, así podré peinarme tranquilamente. —Resolvió la castaña.

* * *

Ron se había adelantado, cuando los Granger llegaron a Clarence House, él ya estaba en palacio, quería montar a caballo un rato antes de la fiesta, Harry y los gemelos lo acompañaban. Él se arreglaba en menos de una hora, nunca entendería porqué necesitaban tantas horas las chicas, y no sólo su hermana, que era bastante presumida y podía entenderlo hasta cierto punto, sino también Granger, ese día se había encerrado desde la comida en sus habitaciones. "¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo si el físico no es su fuerte?"

Cuando Hermione llegó a palacio no vio a Ron por allí, tampoco es que le apeteciera demasiado, ya se cansaría de su presencia durante el baile. Ginny la recibió muy alegre y la guió hasta sus habitaciones. Nunca había estado allí, le parecieron preciosas, con el claro toque femenino de su dueña. Los miembros de su equipo de estilismo ya estaban esperándolas en el gran vestidor de la princesa. Ginny le presentó a todos los miembros y la encomendó a su peluquera. Mientras una chica lavaba la enmarañada cabellera de la castaña, ésta preguntó a la princesa algo que llevaba por la cabeza durante una semana.

—Oye Ginny, ¿tú le diste mi correo a Ron?

—¿Yo?, ¿tu correo?, qué va, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me agregó hace unos días, después de que me gritara por meterme en su vida.

—Ya sé cuando dices, me llamó esa noche…

—¿Te llamó?... —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, estaba bastante agobiado por lo que pasó entre vosotros, pero yo sólo le dije que tenía que hablar contigo y arreglarlo —explicó Ginny.

—Pero, entonces… debió conseguir mi correo de otra manera.

—Mi hermano suele tener recursos para conseguir lo que quiere.

—Ya lo he visto… —Se sintió doblemente aliviada. Podía confiar en Ginny y además Ron había hecho lo necesario para hablar con ella, lo que significaba que le importaba bastante arreglar las cosas aquella noche.

La peluquera se decidió por un producto que prometía alisados duraderos, Hermione se dejó hacer, harta de intentarlo sin conseguir resultados. Terminado su trabajo, la profesional volteó la silla hacia la princesa, Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Guau… —musitó la princesa.

— ¿Ha quedado bien? —Los abrió despacio.

—Compruébalo tú misma. —La pelirroja le acercó un espejo y se lo puso frente a la cara.

—Oh Dios mío… ¡oh Dios mío! —exclamó casi fuera de sí.

Ginny se asustó.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta?

—¡Me encanta!, pero… ¿es mi pelo de verdad?, ¿ésa soy yo? —Se había dado la vuelta para mirarse en un gran espejo que había sobre la cómoda. Su melena, antes rebelde y enmarañada, se mostraba ahora perfectamente arreglada, con mechones que caían por encima de sus ojos, hacia los lados, otros por delante de sus hombros, y los últimos cubriendo la zona alta de su espalda. Pero todos increíblemente alisados, sedosos y brillantes, formando suaves ondulaciones. Su tono castaño rancio se veía ahora luminoso, con algunos reflejos cobrizos y dorados.

—Sí Hermione, eres tú.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenía estos tonos de color —Se cogió un mechón, mirándolo casi con adoración—, esto parece un sueño.

—Te dije que Beth era la mejor —Se asomó sobre su hombro, juguetona—. Y ahora falta el vestido y el maquillaje, y a triunfar cuñada.

—Jajaja, Ginny, ¿a triunfar con quién?, que tengo novio.

—Eso no quita que se puedan fijar en ti… a todas nos gusta que se fijen ¿no? —Le guiñó un ojo, las castaña sonrió— Venga, vamos a cambiarnos que al final se nos hará tarde.

—¿Cuál vestido elegiste al final?

— El verde, lo tengo aquí. —Abrió un gran armario y alcanzó una percha de su interior.

—Yo me fui de compras con mi madre, no sabes lo feliz que la hice, mira. —Le acercó la bolsa donde guardaba su vestido nuevo.

—Es precioso, vas a estar radiante hoy Hermione, siento curiosidad de ver la cara de Ron cuando te vea. —musitó, entornando los ojos.

—¿Ron?, si para él soy invisible.

—Exagerada, eso no es cierto.

—Vale, es verdad, soy visible, pero sólo para meterse conmigo. —Enarcó una ceja.

—Jajaja, pero que pareja más mal avenida jajajaja.

—Cállate Ginny, desde que lo supiste no paras de reírte de nosotros.

—Es que sois muy graciosos juntos jajaja, vale, ya paro, vamos a vestirnos que con la tontería llegaremos tarde y Snape se enfadará.

—Démonos prisa entonces, que si me vuelvo a retrasar me encierra en las mazmorras seguro jajaja.

* * *

A pesar de que no lo aparentaba, Ron estaba diferente, desde que se peleó con Hermione y después habló con ella por messenger. Había algo dentro de él, algo que no lograba explicar ni identificar, y que por el momento prefería guardar para sí mismo. Y estas sensaciones extrañas ocupaban demasiado tiempo en su cabeza, así que el pelirrojo tuvo una idea, invitar a Lavender Brown a la fiesta de palacio. Quería tener la mente distraída y con las curvas de la rubia lo conseguiría.

Ron, engalanado con su esmoquin negro, de fajín brillante en el mismo color, charlaba en el vestíbulo con un no menos arreglado Harry, ambos esperaban a "sus chicas", o lo que fueran Hermione y Ginny para ellos. Los príncipes debían recibir a sus invitados en la entrada de palacio, y acompañarlos en la zona del vestíbulo, hasta que Ginny y Ron encabezaran la comitiva de personas, ascendiendo por la gran escalinata, hacia el gran salón de baile.

Los gemelos aparecieron en el pasillo cuando Ginny y Hermione salían de sus habitaciones para dirigirse a la gran escalinata. Y no dudaron en pedir ser sus acompañantes para presentarse en el baile. Cuando Fred y George la vieron llegar con Ginny, supieron que sería la sensación de la noche y no pudieron resistirse a la tentación de aparecer con ella.

—¿Me concedes el honor de entrar conmigo al salón de baile? —preguntó Fred.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero entonces alguien le habló al otro lado.

—¿Me lo concede a mí también, hermosa dama? —dijo George con una reverencia.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, y los miró alternativamente, ambos gemelos le ofrecían un brazo, y la castaña aceptó su ofrecimiento, agarrándose con decisión a los dos.

La princesa apareció al poco rato en el vestíbulo, con su precioso vestido verde, pero sola. Saludó afectuosamente a Harry y a su hermano.

—¿Y Granger?

—Está a punto de bajar, paciencia Ron. —La pelirroja ardía en deseos de ver su cara cuando viera a Hermione, por eso se había adelantado.

Una rubia explosiva, con un vestido negro que mostraba claramente todas y cada una de sus generosas curvas, besó a Ron en la mejilla por sorpresa.

—¡Hola Ro Ro!

—¡Lavender!, qué alegría que hayas podido venir. —Le devolvió el beso, realmente agradecía su presencia. Aunque no podía hacerlo descaradamente, tenía intención de dedicarle su atención a la rubia y alejarse lo posible de Granger— Pero mejor llámame Ron, ¿de acuerdo?, que ahora tengo novia.

—Ya… no me lo recuerdes, pobrecito. —Se agarró a su brazo y el sonrió exageradamente. En cambio, Ginny los miró con cierta rabia.

—¿Por qué la ha invitado?

—No lo sé… la verdad es que no lo esperaba —contestó Harry—, pensé que no volvería a verla después de cortar con ella.

Poco después llegaron Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang, se acercaron a los príncipes y los saludaron educadamente.

—¿La señorita Granger no va a asistir? —dijo un interesado Diggory.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Ginny— Estará al caer.

—Otra vez con Granger, ¿pero qué le pasa a éste con ella? —farfulló el pelirrojo, que había escuchado a Diggory, a pesar de tener a Lavender queriendo captar toda su atención.

—¿Y qué te pasa a ti?, primero invitas a Lavender y ahora te enfadas con Diggory. —Le preguntó discretamente Harry.

—A ver… es muy sencillo… corté con Lavender a buenas, somos amigos, ¿por qué no iba a poder venir a mis fiestas?, y sobre Diggory —escupió su nombre—, ya sabes que no lo aguanto, parece que siempre tenga que hacerme sombra.

—Hermione, la hija de Helena de Troya… digna descendiente de su madre… —relató de pronto un Diggory ensimismado, con los ojos llenos de ella. Ron trató de burlarse de él, parecía que no podía aguantar sin mencionar a Granger cada cinco minutos.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿ahora te ha dado por la poesía clásica? —Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El pelirrojo sintió curiosidad, se volvió hacia donde Cedric miraba. Y entonces la vio, y Lavender dejó de existir para él, y su conversación con Harry finalizó, y la música enmudeció, porque sólo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón acelerándose en su pecho.

—¿Granger?... —fue incapaz de decir nada más, mientras una satisfecha Ginny lo miraba a él.

Cho se sintió molesta por la indiferencia de los chicos y también miró.

—Santo cielo, ¿ésa es Hermione Granger?, pero ¿es la misma chica insulsa de la otra noche?, ¡menudo cambio!

También Lavender se vio obligada a girarse hacia la gran escalinata, y no le gustó anda lo que sus ojos encontraron.

—No puede ser… —Su voz sonó demasiado suave para como acostumbraba a hablar, pero no era para menos, todos sus planes se tambalearon al verla allá arriba. ¿Dónde estaba la Granger rancia y poco agraciada de las fotos?

No fueron ellos los únicos en quedarse literalmente con la boca abierta. La mayoría de los congregados en el vestíbulo se acercaron hasta la escalera, atraídos por el repentino silencio que reinaba allí y sus reacciones no fueron diferentes a las de Ron, Cho y los demás.

Hermione los miraba a todos desde lo alto de la escalinata, sabiéndose el centro de atención. Pero por primera vez en su vida, se sentía feliz de serlo, porque sabía que la estaban admirando, a ella, a la aburrida y poca cosa Granger.

El vestido de Hermione era sencillo pero muy elegante, ceñido a su fina cintura y con falda cayendo en línea A. Tenía unos detalles de pedrería bajo el busto, que favorecían su pequeño pecho y era de color azul celeste. El resultado final era espectacular, no en un sentido exuberante pero sí hermoso, dulce y delicado. Para algunos de los presentes, la castaña tenía aspecto de ángel.

Hermione comenzó a bajar las escaleras con los gemelos flanqueando su cuerpo, se cogía a un brazo de cada uno. En su descenso, clavó sus ojos color chocolate en los de Ron, era a él a quien más deseaba impresionar, se lo merecía, por haberse burlado tantas veces de su aspecto. Y a juzgar por la cara que ponía y por cómo la contemplaban sus orbes azules, parecía que lo había conseguido.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**Olé por hermione!!! xD a ver si Ron espabila y se da cuenta de que la castaña es mucha castaña!!!**_

_**N/A: No sé si lo sabíais pero Helena de Troya, aquella mujer tan hermosa por la que se produjo una guerra, tuvo una hija con su marido, a la que llamaron Hermíone ^^ me ha venido al pelo para este capi.  
**_


	13. Como Cenicienta

_**Hoy, 6 de Diciembre, es mi cumpleaños y quiero celebrarlo con todos vosotros también ^^ colgando capi larguito, espero que os guste.**_

_**Como siempre mil gracias a quien me lee, y en especial a: nena weasley granger, Nefer W, danielaweasley, aymee cm, Lily.., Ultravioleta, Daniels-Delirious19, Ainhochu, Luriadna, kisa kuchiky, Skinniy, barlow! y Alecita-Luna ^^**_

_**Lily.. : muchas gracias, sí, ya era hora de que hermione mostrara su potencial, a ver como le afecta a Ron ;) un beso!  
**_

_**barlow! : jajaja creo que Ron sí se va dando cuenta, y si no lee, lee ;) muchas gracias, un beso!**_

_**Y ahora lo que todos esperáis, ¿qué pasará en la fiesta?, pues leed y descubridlo por vosotros mismos ^^  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 14. Como Cenicienta  
**

Como nadie reaccionaba, tuvo que ser Ginny la que rompiera el hielo interpelando a su hermano, mientras Hermione descendía los escalones con sus guapos acompañantes.

—¿No deberías ir a recibir a tu novia?

—¿Eh? —respondió Ron en un tono ciertamente bobalicón. Seguía con los ojos posados en la castaña.

—Que vayas a por ella, idiota. —Le dio un empujón en la espalda, azuzándolo hacia los pies de la escalera.

El pelirrojo dedicó una mirada de desconcierto a su hermana y echó a caminar al encuentro de Hermione. Cuando llegó a sus pies, los gemelos soltaron sus brazos educadamente, dejándole sitio al novio.

—Hemos cumplido nuestra misión bella dama, ahora su novio la cuidará, ¿verdad Ron?

—Deja de hacer el tonto Fred —le recriminó Ron.

—Tratar a las damas como tales no es hacer el tonto —defendió el gemelo.

—Descuidar a tu novia sí —remató George.

Ambos se sintieron satisfechos de haber vuelto a molestar a Ron y se retiraron entre sonrisitas, que contagiaron a la castaña durante unos instantes.

Ron levantó la vista y se encontró con los grandes ojos color chocolate de Hermione, embellecidos con el maquillaje, y con su boca, sus labios ahora coloreados en un tono vivo, dibujando una sonrisa altanera. Sin duda, la castaña estaba pletórica por su éxito con los Weasley, tanto su hermana como sus primos parecían estar de su parte.

"Estás bonita esta noche, pero para mí sigues siendo la insulsa Hermione Granger del principio", pensó Ron con arrogancia, al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano caballerosamente. Ella posó la suya sobre la mano grande de él y bajó los últimos escalones hasta quedar a su lado.

—Debo admitir que has mejorado tu aspecto respecto de la última vez —enunció fríamente, sin mirarla.

—Gracias, supongo que eso es lo más parecido a un piropo que oiré de tu boca.

—No era un piropo, sólo hice una observación. —La miró contrariado.

—Vale, no habrá más confusiones… ¿qué te parece si nos reunimos con los demás? —le dijo molesta.

La sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, si alguien podía apagar su alegría, ése era Ron Weasley, qué poco le había durado la euforia de su vestido y el nuevo peinado. Y pensar que cuando la miraba desde abajo, parecía tan sorprendido. Pero no estaba dispuesta a pasarlo mal esa noche, se divertiría, aunque para eso tuviera que ignorar las duras palabras del pelirrojo toda la noche.

A disgusto pero sin otro remedio, Hermione se cogió del brazo de Ron, saludó a Cedric y los demás con un leve gesto de cabeza y caminaron juntos hasta el vestíbulo. El pelirrojo se comunicó con su hermana a través de la mirada y Ginny se acercó a ellos. Sin decir una palabra, los invitados entendieron que la fiesta iba a empezar. Ron, con Hermione del brazo y Ginny, seguida de cerca por Harry, se volvieron sobre sus talones y emprendieron el ascenso por la gran escalinata, seguidos por todos los invitados.

Cedric subía escalones a poca distancia de Ron y Hermione, seguía a la castaña con una exagerada atención y Cho Chang, que iba cogida de su brazo, se sintió muy molesta.

—¿Qué te pasa con Granger?, ya sé que hoy está muy bonita, pero… se supone que has venido conmigo ¿no?, por no decir que es la novia de Ron —musitó la morena para que sólo Cedric pudiera oírla.

—Es que… esa chica es… tan especial… hay algo en ella que me intriga mucho, algo que oculta…

—Si fueras mi novio formal me sentiría muy celosa ahora mismo.

—Pero no lo soy, ya sabes que salimos juntos para contentar a nuestros padres, pero lo nuestro no funciona Cho.

—Ya… —Le dolió aquella frase, porque ella había puesto todo de su parte para que funcionase, pero el rubio nunca le había prestado demasiada atención y desde que Granger había captado su mirada mucho menos— pero por lo menos disimula un poco, porque me acabarás dejando en evidencia.

—Vale, perdona Cho, tienes razón… pero es que… quiero bailar con ella, aunque sea sólo una vez.

Cho Chang rodó los ojos, harta de escucharlo suspirar por esa castaña desconocida hasta hace menos de un mes.

Hermione se cogía con fuerza al brazo derecho de Ron, por miedo a tropezar con el vestido y los tacones y dar el espectáculo. Pero a pesar del frío recibimiento del pelirrojo, debía admitir que se sentía segura con su proximidad. Ron tenía un brazo fuerte de músculos duros debajo de ese esmoquin negro, pensar en ello le costó un ligero rubor a sus mejillas, así que apartó la mirada de inmediato, presa del pánico, él no podía verla de esa manera. Y al hacerlo, perdió el control y apretó en exceso su brazo. Ron la miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿quieres dejarme marcas en el brazo?

—Oh… perdona… —Sus mejillas se colorearon mucho más

"Maldita sea, el caso es que siempre se acabe enterando de lo que me pasa por su culpa, ufff", se lamentó la castaña.

—Puedes cogerte más suave ¿eh?, ¿o es que tienes miedo de caerte? —le preguntó divertido.

—Sí, eso es… —contestó aliviada, y de todos modos era verdad.

—Porque no estás acostumbrada a vestir de gala ¿no, Granger?, siempre con ropa cómoda —sentenció sin miramientos.

Hermione bufó molesta, Ron sonrió satisfecho y continuaron ascendiendo, a la cabeza de la comitiva.

De pronto, Hermione giró la cabeza bruscamente, sacudiendo su ahora arreglada melena, y algo llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Ron. Algo tan dulce y embriagador que le provocó un breve momento de confusión. Estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer rodando escaleras abajo, pero reaccionó a tiempo. Disimuló, pero su atención se había centrado en descubrir que era lo que lo había trastocado tanto. Haciendo movimientos casi imperceptibles con el cuello, olfateaba por encima de la melena de Hermione, y… ¡bingo!, era ella, bueno ella no, eran sus cabellos. Cerró un segundo los ojos, inhaló con todas sus fuerzas y el olor lo cautivó, inundando su cerebro. Un olor afrutado, como a melocotón.

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo y se le dibujó una cara extraña al verlo sonreír medio ido.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti?, luego soy yo la rara.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto? —Lo miraba entornando los ojos, no se fiaba un pelo de él.

—Porque… "joder, me encanta como huele tu champú o lo que te hayas echado en el pelo para tenerlo tan bonito", porque… eres la sensación de la noche, todos te miran y vas de mi brazo. —Resolvió a tiempo de no quedar demasiado mal.

—¿Te sientes orgulloso de llevarme de tu brazo? —exclamó esperanzada.

—Bueno, bueno… quiero decir que me gusta que me miren, aunque sea por ti esta noche.

"Menudo egocéntrico" pensó la castaña.

"¿Por qué coño he dicho eso?, estoy tonto" se lamentó el pelirrojo.

Cuando los príncipes entraron al gran salón de baile, la música empezó a sonar, pero esta vez no eran bailes de salón, por el momento. Ginny le había pedido a sus padres permiso para poder enchufar una cadena musical, así podrían escuchar música de todo tipo, aunque naturalmente, no se librarían de los bailes de la orquesta en vivo, como cada vez que se celebraba algo en aquella majestuosa estancia.

La gente se fue esparciendo por allí, formándose parejas, grupos, algunas personas solas caminando hacia su objetivo de la noche… y todos ellos no tenían más de treinta años, por lo que Hermione había observado.

Ginny inició la conversación, ¿qué sería de todos ellos sin aquella alegre pelirroja?

—Anda, qué gracia, Ron.

—¿El qué? —La miró desganado.

—Que el vestido de Hermione es color celeste, a juego con tus ojos. Qué bonito, vais combinados como pareja.

Ron se volvió hacia la castaña, que estaba ligeramente ruborizada, no había caído en ese hecho.

—¡Pero no lo escogí por eso!, el modelo me encantó. —Trataba de justificarse.

—Yo no dije nada, fue mi hermana. —Se hacía el indiferente, pero lo cierto es que le había gustado esa coincidencia, su sonrisa era sincera.

Ginny escuchó un carraspeo a su lado.

—Pues el tuyo es verde, Ginny… —musitó Harry, clavándole sus ojos esmeralda.

—¡Oh!, es cierto… qué casualidad ¿no?

—Ya ves… —Hizo amago de decir algo más, pero la pelirroja había visto a unas amigas y se alejaba de ellos.

—Paciencia Harry, ya sabes como es… —Ron apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del moreno.

A Hermione le llamaba mucho la atención pillar a la gente mirándola, era tan surrealista. Aquellas personas tan estilosas, con tanto glamour, no todas, había de todo claro, pero la mayoría vestía con mucho estilo, mirándola a ella con ese gesto de aprobación. Su madre tenía razón, esa noche era su verdadera puesta de largo, y esperaba ansiosa los titulares del día después.

A ratos se dejaba llevar un poco por la música y se balanceaba suavemente, sin hacer alardes, no fuera a ser que le pasara como al pobre Neville, la noche del Everlasting. Todavía le costaba un poco sentirse segura sobre aquellos tacones, tan ajenos a ella, y el vestido bastante ceñido a su figura, pero sabiéndose bonita, todo sufrimiento se volvía la mar de llevadero.

Ron aprovechaba las ocasiones favorables para observar detenidamente a Hermione, en especial su rostro. Nunca le había llamado la atención, por supuesto, pero esa noche estaba realmente favorecida. Él sabía que casi todo era gracias a los estilistas de su hermana, eran muy buenos, pero casi todo no era todo, algo debía tener la castaña para resplandecer tanto, porque todo el mundo sabe que de donde no hay no se puede sacar, y de Hermione Granger se había sacado mucho esa noche. Lo motivaba la curiosidad, sólo la curiosidad, al menos eso se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, se volvía loco cada vez que otro hombre se acercaba a ella sonriéndole, pretendiendo un baile o simplemente para conversar, especialmente si ese hombre era Cedric Diggory. Todavía no había hecho ningún ataque, pero Ron sabía que lo estaba planeando, pues no dejaba de mirarla, ignorando casi con mala educación a su acompañante de la noche, Cho Chang. No podía comprenderlo, se suponía que Granger era su novia, y aún con esas, ese Diggory insistía en ligar con ella, ¿en qué narices estaba pensando el hijo del marqués?, ¿y por qué le repateaba tanto a él?

Hermione también lanzaba miradas disimuladas sobre Ron de cuando en cuando. No podía evitarlo, estaba muy apuesto con su esmoquin negro. La combinación del negro de la tela y el rojo de sus cabellos le fascinaba, como antes lo hizo el contraste con su caballo Eterno. Era tan alto… definitivamente ser príncipe le sentaba como anillo al dedo. Y prefería no mirar su atractivo rostro por miedo a perderse en la agradable vista y que alguien lo notara. Aunque si estaban hablando o de frente era otro cantar, entonces sí disfrutaba de sus cabellos rojo fuego, de sus ojos color cielo, de su nariz aristocrática, de su sonrisa perfecta… sin disimular lo más mínimo.

Sólo los alegres comentarios de Ginny y Cormac conseguían sacarlos de sus obnubilaciones.

—Uf, mira quiénes están aquí, Malfoy y sus amiguitos —advirtió Cormac.

Hermione dirigió sus orbes hacia el trío, que parecía abrirse paso hacia ellos.

—Oye Ginny.

—Dime.

—Si Ron se lleva tan mal con Draco, y creo que es una aversión mutua, ¿por qué lo habéis invitado hoy, que no es nada oficial? —La castaña no entendía la situación.

—Pues por mera diplomacia Hermione… así funcionan las cosas aquí, uno no puede cometer imprudencias y buscarse la enemistad de los nobles, eso podría traer problemas. —Hermione asentía mientras absorbía la nueva información— Los duques de Wellington son amigos de nuestros padres, no podemos ofenderlos dejando sin invitación a su hijo.

—Una pena, si por mí fuera no pisarían Buckingham ni ningún lugar donde yo estuviera —aseveró Ron con firmeza.

—Voy a saludar a Granger.

—Pensaba que ya la tenías vista.

—Hoy merece mi saludo, ¿no crees?, hasta tú puedes ver que esta noche está atractiva —habló con total sinceridad, como siempre hacía con ella, poco le importaba que pudieran ofenderla sus palabras.

Pansy torció la boca con disgusto, pero Draco tenía razón. Hermione brillaba con luz propia, y había captado muchas miradas, más que la morena y eso no lo podía soportar. Su vanidad se había resentido, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el segundo plato, ella siempre era la más bella. Pero hoy no era su noche, era la de Hermione Granger. Suerte que sus amigas de toda la vida, las hermanas Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, estaban cerca para apoyarla. Así que por el momento, prefirió quedarse con ellas y dejar a Draco solo, en su acercamiento a la plebeya.

—Quería disculparme por mi mala educación… a fin de cuentas, ya casi formas parte de la familia real ¿no?, eres de los nuestros. —El rubio se inclinó ligeramente ante la castaña y le tomó la mano para llevarla a sus labios, como Diggory hizo en otra ocasión. Pero esta vez el gesto no sabía igual, a Hermione le ofendió la manera en que hablaba de sí mismo y la aristocracia, aunque se estaba disculpando, mantenía su actitud arrogante, seguía despreciando a los plebeyos, pero no quería conflictos y menos aún con el hijo del duque de Wellington, unos de los nobles más ricos y poderosos de Inglaterra, siguió la diplomacia de Ginny, decidió aceptar sus disculpas, con una sonrisa tan falsa como las palabras del rubio.

—No pasa nada Malfoy, disculpas aceptadas. —Se obligaba a sonreír, mientras Ron asistía a la escena con profundo asco.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo calló, porque leía en los ojos de Hermione que no le gustaba el rubio ni creía en sus palabras amables y eso lo tranquilizó.

—Por favor, llámame Draco… nos veremos con frecuencia a partir de hoy, y será un verdadero placer —siseó su voz resbaladiza—, esta noche estás radiante Hermione.

—Gracias. —Estaba incómoda, mucho más que cuando discutía con Ron, al menos con él no tenía que fingir nada. Deseba que Malfoy se marchara ya.

—Bueno —se volvió hacia Pansy unos instantes—, creo que me reclaman… pero si pudiera ser, me encantaría que me reservaras un baile, si a su alteza no le disgusta.

Draco miró a Ron divertido.

—¿Quieres que mienta o soy sincero, Malfoy?

—Jajaja, tranquilo alteza… hoy entiendo que no quiera prestar a su novia ni para un baile jajaja, ya nos veremos Hermione, espero que lleguemos a ser… buenos amigos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara, el pelirrojo quería borrársela de un puñetazo, pero no habría sido muy adecuado.

—Ni se te ocurra darle cuerda a esa serpiente, Granger, ¿me oyes? —gruñía Ron, mientras seguía con los ojos chispeantes de rabia los movimientos de Draco.

—No lo haré, Ron… —Se cogió levemente a su brazo con los dos suyos, tal vez buscando cierta protección. El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido por el gesto— Malfoy no me gusta, no me parece de fiar.

—Eh… sí… no… no lo es… —Le costaba hablar, sin saber porqué parecía que sólo fuera capaz de decir monosílabos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Lo miró con esos bellos ojos chocolate. Ron parecía haberse quedado mudo. Sólo acertó a mirar hacia sus brazos entrelazados, Hermione se dio cuenta entonces.

—Oh perdona… como se supone que somos pareja, lo siento…

Estaba soltándose de él, pero una mano blanca y grande la detuvo, acomodándola en su brazo de nuevo.

—¿Qué novia suelta a su novio en una fiesta así? —bromeó— Ni se te ocurra soltarme si ves que se acerca ése otra vez.

—No lo haré.

Hermione sonrió y apretó un poco más el brazo de Ron, casi estuvo a punto de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, pero se contuvo, ¿qué habría pensado el príncipe de algo así?, no quería hacer nada que se pudiera malinterpretar, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a sentir mucha seguridad cuando lo tenía cerca. Ron también sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, pero miraba en otra dirección, ¿a saber lo que le pasaría a Granger por la cabeza si lo viera sonriendo como un bobo?, porque estaba sonriendo como un bobo, estaba a gusto llevándola de su brazo, le gustaba su proximidad y sentir que podía cuidar de ella si se acercaban indeseables. Y pensar que el baile anterior sólo quería burlarse de ella.

Fue pasando el tiempo entre risas, comentarios, nuevos chismes de la aristocracia, ratos de baile y de repente Hermione divisó una cabellera larga y rubia y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Luna!, ¡Luna, estamos aquí! —Agitó el brazo para llamar la atención de la muchacha y lo consiguió. Luna se aproximó al grupo con su expresión soñadora.

—Hola Hermione, me alegra mucho verte… estás muy guapa.

—Gracias Luna, tú también lo estás. —La castaña le dio dos besos y la cogió de los hombros, mirando hacia los demás— os presento a Luna Lovegood, ellos son Ron y Ginny, Harry y Cormac.

—Encantada Luna. —La princesa la besó sin dudarlo, si a Hermione le caía bien debía ser por algo.

—Hola Luna. —Harry inclinó la cabeza con mucha educación.

—Hola —cantaron a dúo Cormac y Ron, aunque con menos entusiasmo que Harry.

—¿Qué te parece la fiesta de esta noche, Luna? —Hermione quiso iniciar una conversación, aunque con la rubia nunca sabías cómo iba a terminar.

—Pues… es bonita… los vestidos, la música… hoy siento algo en el aire.

—¿Algo en el aire? —Ginny se sintió intrigada.

—Sí… hay algo especial… —miró a Hermione— te rodea a ti…

—¿A mí?

—Eso va a ser tu cambio de look jajaja —sugirió Harry—, todo el mundo está impresionado.

—No… no es algo que se ve… es algo que se siente… dentro… —La rubia creía estar explicándose perfectamente, pero las caras de sus oyentes decían lo contrario.

—¿Quieres decir sentimientos, actitudes…? —Ginny probaba suerte.

—Algo así… lo veo en más gente… en él… —señaló con su delicada mano a Ron, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En mí?, espero que no sea un mal de ojo, no me extrañaría que Malfoy me hubiera echado uno jajaja. —Cormac y Harry acompañaron sus risas.

Ron parecía tomárselo todo a broma, pero las chicas escuchaban con atención a Luna. Hermione, de hecho, creía empezar a entender por donde iba la rubia.

—Percibo algo especial en Hermione y en Ron… algo…

—Sí Luna… te hemos entendido. —Sintió vergüenza y temor de que la rubia continuase por ahí.

Estaba segura de que acabaría diciendo algo que los incomodaría a los dos. Ella también lo había notado, esa noche, aunque no la había recibido de la mejor de las maneras, Ron estaba siendo amable con ella, tal vez estaba pasando, y empezaban a llevarse mejor.

La pelirroja cruzó su mirada con Hermione, ella también se había dado cuenta de eso y de lo que Luna iba a decir, comprendió la prudencia de la castaña. Y se quedó impresionada por la enorme sensibilidad de la pequeña rubia.

—Luna…

—¿Sí, Ginny? —dijo su nombre con tal naturalidad que la princesa sonrió sin darse cuenta, cada minuto que pasaba aquella muchacha le caía mejor.

—Tienes que venir a pasar el día a palacio, me encantaría tener un día de chicas, podría invitar también a Fleur, ¿a que es buena idea, Hermione?

—Sí, yo me apunto —señaló la castaña.

—Vale… será agradable pasar un día entre… amigas… —Sonrió con una dulzura fuera de lo normal— Gracias Hermione.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hablarme la otra noche y por presentarme a tus amigos hoy… han sido las mejores fiestas de toda mi vida.

Era imposible no sentir cariño por Luna Lovegood, totalmente imposible.

Lavender Brown se había hecho a un lado desde que vio a Hermione en lo alto de la gran escalinata. Era lo natural, Ron era su novio y debía recibirla y guiarla hasta el salón de baile, pero… ¿qué demonios había pasado desde ese instante? El pelirrojo no le había dedicado una sola mirada, pero en cambio, apenas apartaba los ojos de la castaña.

Vale, estaba bonita, muy bonita, pero ella también, llevaba un vestido muy sexy, que realzaba todos sus encantos, no merecía tal indiferencia.

—Hola preciosa… —sonó una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

—Hola…

—Blaise, Blaise Zabini… eres Lavender Brown ¿verdad?, tu fama de… bella te precede.

La rubia lo miraba con cierta desconfianza, pero se sentía tan sola que le permitió acompañarla un rato. Pero cansada de su aburrido monólogo de virtudes propias, decidió excusarse. Se alejó de él y busco a Ron con la mirada. Cuando lo localizó se acercó hasta su grupo, y sin demasiadas contemplaciones tiró de su chaqueta.

—¡Lavender!, ¿qué haces?

—Me prometiste unos bailes Ro… ¡Ron! —Lo miraba como una gatita mimosa, Ginny puso cara de asco y Hermione sintió algo dentro que no le gustó nada cuando vio al pelirrojo marcharse con ella. Pero el príncipe no quería problemas esa noche, y era cierto que se los había prometido. Serían dos canciones, tres a lo sumo y volvería al lado de Hermione, porque era lo que debía hacer, porque… era lo que deseaba hacer.

Y alguien aprovechó la separación de la real pareja. Cedric se acercó para invitarla a bailar. Dejó a Cho plantada, con la excusa de que sólo sería una canción y después volvería con ella, pero a la asiática le importaba poco que volviese, había tenido bastante con aguantar durante horas esas miradas perdidas, esa falta de atención al conversar, esa total ausencia por parte de Diggory. Lo tenía decidido, lo suyo no funcionaba, nunca había funcionado, y esa noche se daba cuenta de que nunca funcionaría, porque Cedric no la había mirado jamás como miraba a Hermione Granger, a pesar de que era una chica con pareja, estar con él era absurdo. Afortunadamente no estaba locamente enamorada ni nada parecido, aunque su orgullo femenino sí andaba dolido con él, pero se recuperaría muy pronto.

Ron estaba bailando con Lavender, pero la rubia sufría la misma ausencia que Cho con Cedric. El pelirrojo estaba pendiente de Hermione, todo el tiempo, y aunque trataba de disimular y mostrarse agradable y atento con la rubia, Lavender notaba que estaba raro, como con ganas de irse de sus brazos. Se suponía que no le gustaba su novia, que sus padres la habían escogido por él, ¿a qué venían tantos miramientos con ella?, ¿acaso estaba empezando a gustarle esa Granger?

La orquesta tomó el control del entarimado, se apagó la cadena musical y se dio paso a los bailes de salón. Cedric ya estaba saludando a Hermione, Ron actuó deprisa, dejó a Lavender literalmente tirada.

—Perdona, tengo que hacer algo…

—Pero Ron… sólo… —Ya se había marchado de su lado— Hemos bailado una canción.

—Estás aquí, perdona Diggory, pero tengo que llevarme a mi novia —a Hermione ese "mi novia" le sonó muy remarcado—, quiero presentarle a unos amigos.

—Sí claro… —El rubio cedió ante la imperiosa necesidad del príncipe.

—Pero… ¿a dónde me llevas? —Ron la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella.

—Fuera del alcance de la visión de Diggory, por supuesto… y de nada ¿eh?

—¿Cómo?

—Por rescatarte de él.

—¿Rescatarme?, si no me estaba haciendo nada malo —exclamó casi indignada.

—Todavía… ¿pero no veías que estaba a punto de pedirte bailar?, vals para ser exactos. —Ron hizo un gesto con su mano y Hermione prestó atención a la música un instante, reconociendo la canción.

—Y yo no sé bailar vals… —musitó, un poco avergonzada— Me has evitado tener que decírselo. —Terminó la frase embargada por el desconcierto.

—Así es —replicó dignamente.

—Gracias… Ron…

—De nada —dijo despreocupadamente y sin mirarla directamente—, deberías empezar a pensar en remediar eso, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí… a lo mejor Snape puede conseguirme un profesor de baile.

—O podría enseñarte alguien conocido ¿no? —Evitó decir "yo mismo", no quería que pareciese que deseaba hacerlo y esperaba que la castaña cayera en la cuenta, pero no lo hizo.

—Sí, tal vez Neville sepa… o incluso Harry o los gemelos…

¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlos a todos menos a él?, se sintió un poco decepcionado.

La llegada de Harry, Ginny, Luna y Cormac ayudó a Ron a no tener que romper el silencio que había brotado entre ambos, ya se encargaba el cuarteto de que no hubiera silencio ni dos segundos seguidos.

Pero el pequeño disgusto que la castaña le había dado le dolía y pensó que la mejor manera de superarlo era volver junto a Lavender. Al menos ella contaba con él para todo. Lamentó haberla dejado antes de la forma en que lo hizo, y volvió con ella, para terminar esos bailes prometidos.

Luna y Ginny se fueron al baño, la pelirroja estaba encantada con su nueva amiga, le fascinaban sus estrambóticos temas de conversación pero sobre todo, esa mágica sensibilidad suya. Los chicos se acercaron a una barra móvil donde servían refrescos, nada de alcohol, para desgracia de Cormac. Y Hermione se quedó sola, esperando el regreso de todos.

—¿A dónde vas Pansy?

—Yo también quiero saludar a Granger? —dijo entre risitas la morena, iniciando sus pasos hacia la castaña, flanqueada por las Greengrass.

—Hola Granger, ¿qué tal lo estás pasando esta noche?

—Hola Parkinson… muy bien, ¿y tú? —contestaba con educación, con su habitual saber estar, pero la verdad es que no le gustaba esa chica, en absoluto.

—Yo estupendamente… os voy a presentar, éstas son Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, buenas amigas mías, nobles como yo. —Y ahí iba la primera estocada.

—Encantada. —Sonrisa forzada, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

—Estás muy agraciada hoy… se lo comentaba a mi hermana, ¿verdad Daphne?

—Sí… pero dudábamos si tu vestido era auténtico o de imitación —soltó una risita.

—Aunque ahora, visto de cerca, parece bueno… —Se acercó a husmear, rozando con sus dedos la tela celeste.

Hermione sintió como aguijonazos las palabras de las jóvenes aristócratas, la estaban humillando, por no ser de su clase. Pero no podía montar una escena, contenía sus ganas mordiéndose la lengua. Pero sí dirigió una mirada con resentimiento hacia Ron, que seguía bailando con Lavender, ajeno a lo que la castaña estaba viviendo.

"Maldita sea, tenías que volver con ella para… bailar, y me dejas sola a merced de estas brujas"

Pansy advirtió esa mirada y la inspiró para volver a atacar.

—Ron es un hombre muy capaz, o al menos eso dicen —Las tres rieron como hienas, ¿acaso alguna de ellas había estado con él?, ¿tal vez las tres?—, deberías tener cuidado con las chicas como Lavender, es muy hermosa y sexy, y tú… bueno, eres tú, que hoy estás mona, pero…

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Parkinson? —La sangre empezaba a hervirle en las venas. Estaba preciosa, ella lo sabía, y todos se lo habían demostrado con sus reacciones, incluso Ron, bueno, él era todavía un misterio, a veces parecía que sí otra que no, pero el resto se lo había hecho saber de muchas formas. Esas tres harpías no podían venir a arruinarle la noche con mentiras.

—Nada mujer, sólo intento aconsejarte, por tu bien, ya sabes… —miró a sus malignas amigas y volvió sus ojos hacia la castaña— Mira, si quieres conservar al príncipe, tendrás que esforzarte, ¿cuánto tiempo te ha costado ponerte así?, imagina eso cada día, porque claro… hay muchas mujeres hermosas a su alrededor…

—¡Basta Parkinson!, no me apetece seguir hablando contigo.

—Mira guapa… tú no eres nadie aquí… aunque inviertas todo tu tiempo adecentándote, sólo lograrás sorprender una vez, hoy, pero la próxima resultarás aburrida y la tercera vulgar… porque naciste vulgar y siempre serás vulgar…

—Calla… —Las palabras de Pansy la estaba hiriendo más de lo que habría imaginado. Intentó huir de ellas, pero las Greengrass la cogieron de las muñecas, disimuladamente, para que nadie notase nada, y la castaña tampoco levantaba la voz, mitad por el dolor interno y mitad por guardar la compostura.

—No tienes estilo ni sangre noble Granger… este no es tu mundo, y ten por seguro que Ron no tardará en cansarse de ti…

—Basta, basta… —La voz se le congelaba en la garganta, apenas se la escuchaba. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Luchaba por liberarse de sus captoras.

—Supongo que le habrá dado morbo tu origen plebeyo, todos los nobles son así, les gusta probar novedades, y Ron es de los más curiosos, ha probado tantas… volverá con esa juerguista de Lavender, y después probará a otras, él es así…

Pansy la atacaba como si Ron y ella fueran pareja de verdad, como si debiera dolerle que hablase así de su novio, pero lo peor de todo es que le dolía, maldita sea, le dolía.

—Nunca serás de los nuestros, no estás a nuestra altura, siempre serás la insuslsa Granger. —Hizo un gesto y las hermanas soltaron las muñecas de Hermione. Al verse liberada pegó un traspié porque todavía estaba en tensión. Sabía que estaba llorando, tenía que salir de allí como fuera, no les daría el gusto de encima verla llorar a lágrima viva.

Ron no podía apartar a Hermione de su cabeza. Aunque se había prometido estar más pendiente de Lavender, de cuando en cuando, su mirada se desviaba hacia donde sabía que estaba la castaña. Pero en su último vistazo no le gustó nada lo que vio, una Hermione aparentemente descompuesta se dirigía corriendo hacia la puerta de la estancia. Por segunda vez, Lavender fue plantada.

Hermione atravesó la puerta con una mezcla explosiva de sentimientos, indignación y rabia por las palabras de Pansy, impotencia por no poder defenderse delante de tanta gente, y miedo… por haber sentido ese dolor al escuchar lo que decían sobre ella y Ron.

El cóctel fue fulminante, no podía contener el llanto, sólo deseaba salir de allí, volver a su casa y refugiarse en el regazo de su madre.

Los fotógrafos oficiales que se hallaban por el salón siguieron al príncipe cuando lo vieron correr hacia la puerta. Ron estaba preocupado, ¿por qué narices Granger se marchaba de la fiesta de esa forma, sin decirle nada a él?, ¿se había puesto celosa porque bailaba con Lavender?

Ya fuera de la vista de la gente, Ron la llamó, para detener su desconcertante huída.

—¡Granger, espera… por favor espera! —Pero la castaña no se detenía y Ron apretó el paso— ¡Espera Granger, maldita sea!, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

Entonces sus tacones le jugaron una mala pasada, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

—¡Hermione! —Ni siquiera lo había pensado, el nombre salió de su boca como por instinto. Aceleró su carrera y derrapó hasta llegar a ella.

La castaña no intentó levantarse, se terminó de derrumbar con aquel maldito tropiezo.

—Si es que tendrías que haberte puesto tacones más bajos, si no estabas acostumbrada a esto —le recriminaba, pero entonces Hermione levantó el rostro hacia él y la vio llorando, — ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿te has hecho daño?

Ahora la preocupación teñía sus palabras. Acababa de descubrir que no soportaba verla llorando, le dolía el pecho.

—¿A quién pretendo engañar?, aunque lleve un vestido caro y zapatos de marca, sigo siendo la insulsa Granger… fingiendo lo que no soy…

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó indignado.

—Parkinson y sus amigas…

—¿Esas brujas?

—Jamás me había sentido… tan… humillada… y sin poder decirles nada… para no causar problemas… —hablaba entre sollozos.

—Anda, no llores más… —Ron le limpiaba los surcos negruzcos de sus mejillas con los pulgares— Se te está malogrando el maquillaje y estabas muy bonita.

Le sonreía con ternura. Desde el instante en que lo miró, llorando desconsolada desde el suelo, algo se había despertado en su pecho, un instinto de protección tan grande que sólo podía pensar en cesar su llanto, y consolarla hasta que volviera a sonreír altiva y hermosa, como cuando descendía los escalones al inicio de la noche.

—Ron… —Hermione lo miraba desconcertada.

—No llores por ellas, no merecen tus lágrimas… ¿entiendes ahora porqué no soporto a Draco ni a sus simpatizantes?... Esta noche has estado fantástica, con tu ropa, tu peinado, tu saber estar, todo…

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Su cara parecía la de una niña ansiosa. Sus pestañas conservaban algunas gotas de lágrimas paralizadas. Cuanta ternura le producía.

—Es la verdad. —Reposó sus manos sobre sus brazos. Ambos seguían en el suelo, ella sentada, él acuclillado a su lado.

—Gracias Ron… —Parecía mentira, pero la última persona que habría imaginado esa noche la estaba consolando.

—Pansy y las otras se morían de envidia, suelen ser las más atractivas de las fiestas a las que van, pero hoy… les has robado el protagonismo… incluso ese imbécil de Draco quería ganarse tus atenciones, por eso te han dicho esas cosas… ignóralas, es lo que hacemos todos, sólo son serpientes venenosas.

—Debí ser más firme y no dejarme intimidar por ellas… pero me fui llorando como una niña tonta. —se lamentó.

—No digas eso… que de tonta no tienes un pelo—Hermione sonrió con su broma, Ron se sintió aliviado al lograrlo— Además, no podías esperar esas palabras tan groseras, te cogieron desprevenida y encima eran tres, típico de las serpientes, son unas cobardes.

—Sí, unas cobardes y unas maleducadas… también hablaron mal de ti Ron…

—¿De mí?, ¿qué dijeron esas brujas?

—No importa, prefiero no repetirlo, era muy desagradable… —No podía negarle nada si lo miraba con esa carita de niña buena.

—De acuerdo… la próxima vez que ocurra algo así, las pondrás en su lugar, y yo… yo estaré ahí para apoyarte —garantizó el pelirrojo.

"Estaré ahí", qué promesa más valiosa, esas dos palabras ejercían sobre ella el efecto de la más absoluta protección.

—Y ahora vamos a levantarnos de aquí, que no me gusta verte sentada en el suelo con ese vestido tan bonito.

—Vale. —Ron se levantó y Hermione trató de imitarlo, pero sintió un ligero pinchazo por el tobillo y acabó con el culo en el frío suelo— ¡Ay!

—¿Te duele? —Sin que ella tuviera tiempo de contestar, Ron se agachó otra vez, y empezó a tocarle los tobillos con cuidado.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida con el gesto, tan encandilada con la dulzura de sus roces y afectada por las sensaciones que experimentaba su alborotado interior, que se había olvidado hasta de hablar. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada.

—¿Puedo? —Hermione sólo asintió, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, y Ron le quitó el zapato, para poder revisar mejor su tobillo y su pie.

Después de asegurarse de que no había inflamación ni morados se dispuso a ponérselo.

Hermione había dejado de llorar hacía rato, pero seguía sofocada, aunque por razones distintas, mucho más… agradables.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Me siento como Cenicienta en el cuento —confesó sin pudor.

—Ah… es verdad… el príncipe le ponía su zapato de cristal… sólo que el tuyo no es de cristal…

—Ni tú quieres casarte con la dueña de mi zapato.

De pronto la música del salón inundó el ambiente, una preciosa melodía de piano. La banda sonora perfecta para el baile de miradas que sus ojos refulgentes estaban compartiendo. Era como si ambos quisieran decirse mil cosas, pero todo brotaba a través de sus ojos. Marrones los de ella, azules los de él, y en todos el mismo deseo, deseo de gustar al otro, deseo de saber qué pasaba por sus mentes en ese preciso instante… Luna tenía razón, había algo especial en el aire, algo que sofocaba a Hermione y trastornaba a Ron, algo entre los dos.

No se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos hasta que percibieron los flashes de las cámaras y el murmullo de varias personas. Miraron en dirección al salón y reconocieron a los fotógrafos de palacio, ahora ocupados, inmortalizando la bella escena. Y cerca de ellos estaban Ginny, Harry y los demás.

La mañana siguiente se llenó de titulares y fotos referentes a la fiesta. "Hermione Granger deslumbró a todos los asistentes a la fiesta juvenil en Buckingham", "Acertadísima Hermione Granger en la fiesta de palacio", "Una pareja de guapos: el príncipe y la universitaria", pero los que más le gustaron a Hermione fueron: "el príncipe Ron ha encontrado a su Cenicienta", y "la renovada y bellísima Hermione Granger, dueña del zapato de cristal"

Ron, por su parte, se guardó un par de ejemplares de la mesa de prensa sin que Snape se diera cuenta. En ellos aparecía poniéndole el zapato a Hermione. A lo mejor recortaba ciertos artículos, pero sólo porque le habían parecido simpáticos los titulares, ¿sólo por eso?... el pelirrojo sabía demasiado bien que no.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**¿Qué tal?, espero que os haya gustado, yo diría que las cosas están empezando a cambiar entre estos dos jajaja**_


	14. Seamos amigos

_**Sigo vivaaaaa y este fic también xD perdonad el retraso, he tenido contratiempos académicos no muy agradables, pero bueno, ya me he centrado otra vez y aquí tenéis otro capi.**_

_**Miles de gracias a todos los que me leéis y en especial a toda la gente que me dejó reviews: Nefer W, Ainhochu, Daniels-Delirious19, belll29, nena weasley granger, aymee cm, V-Weasley, Ceciss, Luriadna, UltraVioleta, kisa kuchiky, danielaweasley, ninaaaaaaaaaa, CataGrint, Mapy, Lily.., Alecita-Luna y Nekiiito ^^**_

_**Lily..: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te pareciera hermoso ^^ Besicos  
**_

_**ninaaaaaaaaaa: ¿de verdad lo leíste 4 veces? xD muchas gracias jo. Besicos.**_

**_No lo he releído, porque quiero colgar ya que os he hecho esperar mucho esta vez xD, así que sed comprensivos con el resultado xD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 15. Seamos amigos**

—Estabas muy guapa el viernes por la noche.

—Gracias Oliver.

—Aunque me han dado un poco de rabia esos titulares, ya sabes, tú como la Cenicienta y ese pelirrojo tu príncipe… ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué tenía tu zapato en la mano?

—Es que… me caí, tropecé con los tacones y él sólo quiso ayudarme. —No tenía intención de contarle el desagradable encuentro con Parkinson y sus amigas.

—Pues fue muy afortunado tu accidente, habéis quedado muy bien en las fotos.

—Oliver… no te enfades, no fue nada planeado. —Se acercó al moreno y se agarró a su brazo, para intentar calmarlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero… uf, me cuesta mucho esto Hermione… nunca te habías arreglado así para salir conmigo, pero ha llegado ése y todo parece poco para él.

—No es así… ahora tengo cientos de cámaras enfocándome, estudian cada movimiento que hago, tengo que hacerlo todo lo mejor posible y la ropa es una cosa más.

—Sí… por eso tenemos que vernos en casa de Katie, a escondidas.

—Oliver…

El moreno se deshizo lentamente del agarre de Hermione y dio unos pasos hacia la ventana de la habitación.

—Esto está siendo muy duro para mí… es casi como ser cornudo y tener que soportarlo.

—No digas eso, no te estoy engañando, sabes que te quiero mucho.

—Perdóname preciosa… —Se volvió hacia ella, y avanzó hasta poder besarla en los labios— son los celos, me cuesta dominarlos.

Oliver volvió a atrapar la boca de la castaña, pero su beso se fue volviendo más y más exigente, necesitado, casi como desesperado. Hermione le correspondía, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que un instante, apareció el rostro de un pelirrojo con la cara pecosa que la miraba con ternura. De inmediato, la castaña abrió los ojos y rompió el beso.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Oliver desconcertado.

—Nada, sólo es que estoy cansada, a parte de las obligaciones nuevas sigo estudiando y acabo agotada. —Inventó para no preocuparlo.

—Es verdad, la profesora McGonagall me contó que te tutoriza los trabajos, no sé como puedes con todo a la vez Hermione.

—Bueno, estudiar me encanta, ya lo sabes.

Le sonrió, aliviada por la comprensión del moreno y pudo terminar de desviar la conversación hacia temas menos sentimentales.

Pero Hermione no pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que le había pasado. Estaba besando felizmente a su novio, al que quería muchísimo, y por un segundo… Ron había aparecido en su mente, ese Ron tan dulce del baile, el que la consoló, el que la hizo sonreír otra vez, el que la cuidó… un Ron tan encantador y tan atractivo.

"Tiene que ser por lo mucho que me sorprendió, estaba tan acostumbrada a sus desplantes que verlo actuar de esa forma me ha dejado un poco tocada" trató de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Pasó el resto del día en casa de sus padres, ambos emocionados por las maravillosas críticas de la prensa, sobre su hija en la última fiesta de palacio. Katie y Neville también se acercaron a pasar un rato con su amiga.

—Hermioneeeeeeee —chillaba alterada Katie.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Estabas guapísima!, y el príncipe Ron ufffffffffff ¡tremendo! Jajajaja, y ¿qué fue ese momentazo Cenicienta?, madre mía, cuéntamelo todo porque estoy que no quepo en mí de la conmoción jajajajaja.

—Jajajaja anda que…

—Eso, cuéntanos, porque pensaba que acabaríais matándoos vosotros dos y fíjate en las fotos, como si fuérais los protas de una película romántica —añadió Neville. Ya sabía todo sobre la farsa que estaban manteniendo ella y Ron. Neville era su mejor amigo y no quería ocultarle algo así.

Hermione los puso al corriente de todo, y a diferencia de sus padres, para no hacerlos sufrir por ella y de Oliver, para no originarle más preocupaciones, a Katie y Neville sí les contó el episodio de las víboras aristócratas, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que Ron se había portado muy bien con ella.

—A ver si al final… —La morena la miraba con aire picaresco en el rostro.

—¿Al final qué…? —Hermione miró también a Neville, que se encogió de hombros, evitando hablar.

—Pues que a ver si al final el príncipe se fija en ti de verdad.

—¿Qué dices Katie?

—Estuvo muy amable contigo ¿no? —completó Neville.

—No sólo amable… estuvo encantador Hermione, como un verdadero príncipe de cuento ainsss —Suspiró la morena de manera teatral. Su amiga se echó a reír.

—¡Qué payasa eres Katie!, jajaja… Ron fue muy amable conmigo, y ya está.

—Bueno, lo que tú digas, pero insisto en que podría pasar que se fijara en ti.

—Eso es imposible, yo no soy su tipo —aclaró esbozando una ligera sonrisa ¿un poco decepcionada?

—¿Has oído Neville?, lo primero que dijo fue de Ron, a Oliver ni lo menta… jajajaja.

—¡Katie!, porque estábamos hablando de Ron ¿no?

—Claro, claro… —entornaba los ojos mientras sonreía con malicia.

—Eres idiota. —Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Jajajaja, perdona jo, sólo quería hacerte rabiar… pero lo de antes va en serio, si tan mal te trataba y ahora ha sido tan jodidamente encantador —De nuevo esa cara soñadora de Katie, mirando al cielo con una sonrisa enorme y Neville rodando los ojos— ¿no será que ahora le gustas?

—Pues… si es así, todo se debe a mi cambio de look, sería un poco decepcionante, la verdad. Yo quiero pensar que nos vamos a llevar mejor por fin, que ha recapacitado y ha decidido cambiar su actitud conmigo.

—Ya bueno, si todo se debe a que ahora le gustas por fuera, sería un poco superficial de su parte —Neville le daba la razón a su amiga.

—Tonterías… si ahora le gustas da igual si es por tu nuevo look o porque ha tenido una revelación divina, lo que importa es el hecho, que le gustas Hermione.

—Pero ¿qué dices?, esta conversación se ha tergiversado, nos hemos liado todos un poco ¿no?, yo no le gusto a Ron, sólo fue amable cuando yo lo necesitaba.

—Jajajajaja. —La morena estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Y ahora te ríes?

—Porque te has sonrojado, mírala Neville, ¿a que se ha puesto roja?

—¿Roja yo? —Se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

—Un poco solo. —Neville prefirió no darle importancia.

—¡Eso es porque me estáis mareando ya con tanto Ron y tanto gustar! Ufffff —Resopló y les dio la espalda. Pero era cierto, se había sonrojado, el calor en su rostro no daba lugar a dudas. Primero besando a Oliver, y ahora hablando de él con sus amigos, ¿es que ese maldito pelirrojo no podía dejar de afectar a su vida aunque no estuviera presente?

—Ahora en serio Hermione, ¿por qué dijiste que no eres su tipo? —Katie recuperó la compostura.

—Porque a él le gustan las mujeres más… hermosas, más sexys —Recordó las palabras de Parkinson—, jo Katie ya sabes, más espectaculares que yo. ¿Acaso no has visto a todos sus ligues en la prensa?

—Sí, y ninguna te llega a la suela de los zapatos.

—Gracias Katie… pero ése es su gusto, y cada cual tiene el suyo, tampoco es un drama.

—Si no le gustas es que es tonto —sentenció Neville sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

—Gracias Neville, eres muy amable…

—De todos modos, a ti no debería importarte que le gustes o le dejes de gustar ¿no?, estás con Oliver. —La morena la provocó a propósito.

—Así es… quizá mejor que no le guste, sería incómodo ¿verdad?

—Claro… —Katie la miraba entornando los ojos, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que la decepción teñía sus palabras. A su amiga de toda la vida le dolía pensar que a Ron no le gustaba, a pesar de tener novio, a pesar de que Ron era el príncipe heredero, a pesar de todo a Hermione le dolía que él no la considerara como mujer.

Katie Bell se marchó de la casa de los Granger meditabunda, pero no quiso comentar nada al respecto, no era plan de confesarle a su amiga que veía en ella sentimientos hacia un hombre que no le convenía, encima estando con otro. Pero seguiría pensando en ello y muy atenta a todo lo que pudiera pasar entre Hermione y el príncipe. Ahora ardía en deseos de conocer al príncipe pelirrojo y descubrir si por su parte era sólo amabilidad de cortesía o podía haber algo más.

La castaña no se quedó mucho mejor, se pasó el viaje de vuelta a Clarence House dándole vueltas al asunto. Sí, Ron había sido un encanto en la fiesta, pero eso no implicaba que ella le gustara en absoluto. La gente no es amable sólo cuando le gusta la otra persona. Sin embargo, lo que preocupaba a Hermione no tenía nada que ver con el comportamiento de Ron sino con ella misma, con su interior. ¿Por qué le dolía la posibilidad de no gustarle?, cuando de hecho, eso sería lo mejor para no complicar las cosas. Pero le dolía. Se arregló tanto para darle con un canto en los dientes, pero maldita sea, también para gustarle, y cuando Ron le puso el zapato, cuando ambos se miraron de esa forma tan… extraña, ella deseó gustarle. Un pinchazo de culpa le retorció el estómago, esa noche cenaría algo ligero.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? —preguntó Remus Lupin, que ese día había sustituido a Sirius como chófer.

—No es nada, sólo tengo la tripa un poco indispuesta —mintió.

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde que se conocieron en el desafortunado suceso del Everlasting. Ron se comportaba con Hermione con mucha cordialidad. La castaña estaba encantada. Definitivamente, parecía que las cosas habían cambiado para bien entre los dos. Así que decidió disfrutar las nuevas circunstancias y no darle más importancia al tema de gustarle a Ron.

La última semana del mes de marzo, desde "la fiesta de Troya" como la llamaba Harry, Ron se fijaba mucho más en Hermione. La miraba con detenimiento, aunque siempre disimulando. La castaña solía vestir cómoda cuando no tenían que salir en público. Llevaba vaqueros gastados, una camiseta y el pelo recogido en una coleta enmarañada.

—Hoy no llevas el pelo alisado, ¿y eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo en un tono totalmente carente de malicia. Ella lo percibió y le contestó con gusto.

—Lleva bastante tiempo arreglármelo y la verdad es que para no salir, prefiero dedicar el tiempo a otras cosas.

—Pues tienes razón —replicó Ron.

La miraba cuando comían o cenaban, la miraba cuando caminaba delante de él por el pasillo, cuando la pillaba leyendo o escribiendo en la estancia que había dispuesto como su biblioteca, cuando tenían reuniones con Snape… Y llegó a la conclusión de que nunca se había fijado bien en ella. Hermione no era exuberante ni de rasgos perfectos o de modelo de cosméticos, pero diablos, era bonita. Su rostro era dulce y encantador, su nariz pequeña y graciosa, con algunas pequitas adornándola, igual que las de él, sus ojos grandes y almendrados, bonitos sin necesidad de maquillaje, con ese color castaño tan cálido, su boca, de labios perfilados y sonrisa adorable. Incluso su melena le parecía bonita. Era cierto que ondulada por efecto de la peluquera, tenía un aspecto increíble, pero al natural, como un matojo rebelde de rizos castaños, también tenía su encanto. Y su expresión era a veces tan graciosa, sobre todo esa que ponía cuando estaba segura de saber más que tú o la que ponía cuando se enfadaba.

"¿Cómo no me fijé antes en ella?" era un pensamiento que venía a su cabeza con frecuencia en los últimos días.

* * *

Hermione estaba terminando un trabajo para la universidad, pero necesitaba un libro de la estantería, por desgracia, su estatura no le permitía alcanzarlo, recordó entonces que fue su padre quien lo colocó allí arriba.

—No irás a poner los pies sobre el tapiz de esa silla, ¿verdad? —Ron le hablaba con suficiencia, desde el marco de la puerta donde apoyaba su espalda, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Hola a ti también… algo tendré que hacer si no llego al último estante.

—Claro, llamar al servicio... por ejemplo —Se acercó a ella, estaban casi rozándose, y alzó el brazo, alcanzando el libro sin dificultad—, o a mí… ten.

—Gracias. —Lo miró y vio como sonreía. A veces se preguntaba qué pasaba por su cabeza para haber cambiado tanto su actitud hacia ella. Por no mencionar que últimamente sentía que la miraba con extrema atención, lo que a veces la ponía un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Pues… terminar este trabajo, ¿por qué?

—Va a haber un desfile militar en el que participo, lo he comentado con Snape y me ha dicho que no es necesaria tu presencia, pero… si quieres puedes venir.

—Oh… —La sugerencia la había cogido por sorpresa— Pues… supongo que sí podría ir.

—Será mañana por la mañana, pero claro, Snape y yo te explicaríamos como va esta tarde, para que no vayas perdida.

—Estupendo.

—Ah y mañana después de comer he invitado a los amigos a la piscina. La que tengo en Buckingham. ¿Tienes aquí ropa de baño?

—Pues la verdad es que la tengo en casa de mis padres.

—Bueno, hay tiempo para que te la traiga alguien ¿no?

—Sí.

—No te molesto más, sigue con tu trabajo, hasta la comida.

Ron levantó la mano y se despidió con una sonrisa. Pero ¿qué estaba pasando?, le cogía el libro, la invitaba a un desfile militar y la avisaba de una tarde en la piscina. Y seguía mirándola con esa atención abrumadora. Ya no sabía qué pensar, ¿podría ser verdad lo que Katie le dijo?, ¿le gustaba a Ron? Sacudió la cabeza para apartar tales pensamientos y bajó la mirada hasta el libro abierto que Ron le había cogido.

En ese preciso instante, el pelirrojo se asomó por la puerta entre abierta de la biblioteca, y su sonrisa se amplió exageradamente cuando vio a Hermione concentrada en su lectura, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, jugando con el lápiz entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

—¡Una cosa más! —exclamó con energía. Hermione se asustó y pegó un bote en la silla.

—¡Ron!... dime…

—Perdona —en realidad no lo sentía, no pudo contenerse, quería ver cómo reaccionaba y le pareció encantadora su manera de asustarse— sólo quería recordarte que hoy comeremos a las dos en punto. Hasta luego.

—Vale, gracias… hasta luego. —No entendía nada, ella ya sabía que los martes comían siempre a las dos. Snape se había asegurado de que tuviera bien claros los horarios en cuanto llegó a Clarence House.

El príncipe se alejó de las habitaciones de Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

"Qué cara más graciosa ha puesto cuando la he asustado, pobrecilla" pensaba Ron para sí mismo.

—Buenos días Rachel, hoy hace un día estupendo ¿verdad?

—Bue… nos días… alteza. —Saludó torpemente una nerviosa doncella. No estaba acostumbrada a que el príncipe le dirigiera la palabra y mucho menos en un tono tan cordial.

Incluso Snape había notado algo diferente en Ron, lo encontraba como más optimista, menos amargado que de costumbre. Parecía que tuviera la sonrisa permanentemente en la cara desde hacía días. Desde la noche de la última fiesta. Pero el moreno no quería buscar motivos a su nuevo comportamiento, no era ése su trabajo, prefería concentrarse en su asesoramiento real. El pelirrojo había ido a buscarlo, por propia iniciativa, para comentar el desfile del miércoles, y hasta había sugerido que Granger asistiera, cosa muy adecuada. Tal vez el príncipe estaba empezando a madurar y tomarse en serio sus responsabilidades.

* * *

Ron hacía tiempo en sus habitaciones, hasta que fuera hora de comentar el desfile del día siguiente con Snape y con Hermione. Se tiró sobre la cama y empezó a repasar en su mente todos los gestos de la castaña. Le embargaba un sentimiento de ternura y protección hacia ella contra el que no podía ni quería luchar.

—Me sorprendió cuando me dijeron que te habías independizado, y con tu novia y todo, qué rápido vas ¿no, zanahorio?, jajaja —le habló alguien desde la puerta de su habitación.

—¡No me llames así… —En realidad a ella sí le permitía llamarlo así— Nymphadora! —Pero porque se la podía devolver.

—Arg, odio mi nombre completo, ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo Ronald Bilius Weasley, o este país se quedará sin príncipe.

—Jajajaja, ven aquí. —Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Eran buenos amigos desde la infancia— ¿Cuándo has vuelto a Londres?, nadie me avisó de tu visita.

—Es que quería darte una sorpresa, llegué ayer por la noche.

—Me alegra tanto verte —afirmó Ron con sinceridad.

—¿Cómo estás?, cuéntame todas las novedades, si es que una no puede dejar Londres ni un mes que luego se lo pierde todo jajaja.

—Supongo que querrás saber sobre Granger… mi novia Hermione, quiero decir —rectificó de inmediato, tendría que tomarse en serio llamarla por su nombre de pila, aunque eso lo hiciera sentirse raro.

—Pues… sí jajaja me muero de curiosidad, ¿cómo no me contaste nada de lo vuestro?

—Quería asegurarme de que la cosa iba en serio antes de contarlo, ya sabes que se me han adjudicado infinidad de novias antes Tonks, tú entre ellas jajaja.

—Jajajaja cierto, cierto.

Nymphadora Tonks era sobrina de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, y por tanto prima de Draco, pero la única de toda esa familia a la que Ron apreciaba. Tenía veintiséis años, cinco más que Ron, pero eran amigos desde niños. Incluso salieron juntos cuando él tenía dieciséis, aunque la cosa no cuajó, se querían demasiado pero como amigos.

Ron la invitó a quedarse para la cena, así se la presentaría a Hermione. Pero antes debía decirle que Tonks lo conocía muy bien, casi tan bien como Ginny, y debían quedar convincentes delante de ella.

* * *

Una persona del servicio avisó a Hermione de que Snape la esperaba en una estancia de la planta baja. Ella supo que se trataba de lo del desfile y se apresuró en acudir. Ron también la buscaba, para avisarle de la llegada de su amiga.

La castaña estaba ya en la planta baja, pero no recordaba bien qué estancia le había dicho la chica, dudaba entre tres. Probó suerte y entró en una de ellas, pero allí no había nadie. Iba a salir cuando escuchó acercarse a varias personas por el pasillo. Con miedo de hacer el ridículo, por haberse equivocado de estancia, cruza la sala y se oculta tras otra puerta. Dejó una rendija para poder ver y saber cuando salir de allí, lamentaba su mala suerte.

Vio entrar a una pareja que parecía acalorada. No pudo reconocerlos, la mujer estaba delante del hombre y de pronto se besaron contra una pared. Con tanta pasión que Hermione sintió cómo se ruborizaba. Se sentía como una vulgar vouyear.

El beso duró unos segundos, después el hombre la echó hacia atrás y le habló.

—Esto no está bien, no puede ser.

—¿Por qué?, siempre dices lo mismo.

—Porque yo soy un don nadie Tonks… y tú debes casarte con alguien de tu clase.

—Por favor, no hables como mis padres.

—Además te saco doce años, soy muy viejo para ti.

—La edad y los títulos me importan un bledo, yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Remus.

Se trataba de Remus Lupin, uno de sus guardaespaldas. Pero ¿quién era esa joven que parecía quererlo tanto? Hermione se sentía fatal por estar participando de su intimidad sin permiso y carraspeó antes de abrir la puerta y quedar a la vista de la pareja.

—Perdonad… yo… lo siento, me perdí y entonces… entonces entrásteis aquí y yo… no sabía qué hacer…

—Señorita Granger… —pronunció el castaño casi atragantado.

—Eres Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? —Tonks no parecía demasiado violentada con la espectadora sorpresa.

—Eh… sí.

—¡Hola!, soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero mejor llámame Tonks a secas. Soy muy amiga de los príncipes, vine a ver a Ron, me dijo que nos iba a presentar pero creo que ya no hará falta jajaja. —Se acercó hasta Hermione y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

La moderna joven, que llevaba el pelo tintado con mechas rosas aunque a sus padres no les hiciera mucha gracia, le contó a la castaña que venía de visitar a Ginny en Buckingham y que lamentaba haberse perdido la última fiesta de palacio. También tuvo que justificar la escena que habían ofrecido unos minutos antes. Ella y Remus estaban enamorados desde hacía un tiempo, pero lo mantenían en secreto, sólo lo sabían Sirius, Ron y Ginny. Si se llegaba a saber, Remus podía perder su trabajo, además los Tonks querían comprometerla con un chico de buena familia, así que ambos le pidieron mucha discreción.

—Hasta que consiga convencer a mis padres de que me dejen elegir marido y a este cabezota de que no pienso dejar de quererlo —miró a Remus de soslayo, él se limitaba a encoger los hombros, Hermione sonrió enternecida por sus palabras—, lo mejor será que nadie más descubra lo nuestro, ¿nos guardarás el secreto, Hermione?

—Claro que sí, contad conmigo —replicó entusiasmada. La historia de amor de esos dos le parecía muy romántica, y ambos le caían bien, por nada del mundo les perjudicaría.

Cuando Ron se encontró a Remus y las chicas en el pasillo sintió un poco de temor, pero Tonks se lo quitó de un plumazo.

—Tu novia es un verdadero encanto, esta vez has elegido casi tan bien como cuando me pediste salir a mí jajajaja —Llevaba a Hermione cogida de los hombros.

—Me alegro de que pienses así. —Ron sonrió a su amiga y echó una mirada rápida a Tonks y Remus.

—Tranquilo, ya lo sabe —Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos—, nos pilló manifestando nuestro amor.

—¿Estábais haciéndolo en Clarence House? —preguntó escandalizado.

—¡No bruto!, sólo nos besamos, ¿verdad Remus? —El castaño no podía hablar, su cara estaba casi tan roja como el pelo de Ron.

—No te preocupes, yo también sé guardar un secreto, ¿no crees? —dijo Hermione haciéndole un gesto de complicidad al príncipe.

"Y tanto que sabes, ahora mismo Tonks piensa que tú y yo…" pensaba él.

—¡No se hable más del tema!, saldré un rato al jardín y a ver si veo a Sirius que me apetece saludarlo.

—Muy bien, pues… Hermione y yo vamos a hablar con Snape.

—Sí, como ahora voy contigo no me perderé jajaja.

Tonks rió ante la confusa mirada del pelirrojo.

Las instrucciones de Snape fueron sencillas, Hermione no tenía mucho más que hacer que mantenerse en pie durante un par de horas, mientras desfilaban las tropas. Se situaría junto a la familia real, allí estaría también Ginny, cosa que la tranquilizó.

La cena con Tonks fue de lo más agradable. Se dedicó a contarles sus aventuras y desventuras por América, pues había regresado de un mes en Nueva York. Hermione pudo ver lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, y supo de aquellos meses que salieron juntos cuando él era adolescente. Ron estuvo todo el tiempo riendo y comentando animadamente y de vez en cuando la incluía en los comentarios, haciendo que la castaña se sintiera una más de la conversación. Tonks también facilitaba la confianza entre los tres. Sin duda fue la mejor cena desde que vivía en Clarence House.

* * *

Afortunadamente para los participantes y los asistentes al desfile militar, el miércoles amaneció soleado, con un cielo azul casi desprovisto de nubes.

Hermione se vestía en sus habitaciones de Clarence House para el evento. Ron se había adelantado, ni siquiera había podido verlo en el desayuno.

"Mejor, así será una sorpresa, ¿cómo irá vestido?, tengo ganas de verlo, además me invitó él mismo… ¿no estoy demasiado emocionada?" meditaba mientras se miraba en el espejo. Sonreía como una niña con zapatos nuevos, era estupendo llevarse bien con el príncipe. Jamás habría pensado que fuera tan encantador.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar donde la esperaba la familia real, se dedicó a recordar toda la información que Snape le había transmitido el día anterior, con su habitual tono frío.

Ron había estudiado en el afamado colegio Eton hasta los dieciocho años, como antes hizo su hermano Charlie. Después disfrutó de un año sabático, como acostumbraban en la familia real británica y con diecinueve años ingresó en la prestigiosa academia militar de Sandhurst, porque a diferencia de Charlie, no quería estudiar una carrera universitaria. En la actualidad, el príncipe Ron seguía en Sandhurst, pero tenía que compaginar la academia con sus tareas oficiales, ya que al cumplir los veintiún años los príncipes y princesas podían desempeñar estas funciones, y con su preparación como heredero al trono. La vida pública de Ron comprendía tareas oficiales, militares y de caridad, pues era patrocinador de algunas organizaciones de ayuda a los más desfavorecidos. Su favorita era "Blessed children", él ayudó a fundarla y decidió hacerse cargo. Se encargaban de cuidar a niños con discapacidades, enfermedades crónicas y terminales. Cuando Hermione supo todas estas cosas, en especial sobre "Blessed children", todavía encontró más encantador a Ron, en verdad había bondad en él, tenía buen corazón, ya no había ninguna duda.

Cuando se acercó a los monarcas y su hija, todos la saludaron con afecto, en especial la reina Molly, encantada de verla allí, y más aún cuando supo que fue idea de Ron. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero guardaba la esperanza de que aquella muchacha responsable lograra cambiar a su hijo.

—Ven Hermione, ponte a mi lado. —Ginny la cogió del brazo para acomodarla junto a ella. La castaña se sentía bien con aquellas personas. No eran su familia, ni lo serían jamás, pero la trataban como si lo fueran. Entonces recordó a sus propios padres, no podían asistir al evento por trabajo, pero sabía que su madre lo grabaría de la tele para ver a su hija con tan regia compañía.

El desfilé duró casi dos horas, pero lo más emocionante fue el momento en que Ron pasó por delante de su familia.

—¡Mira, mi hermano está ahí! —gritó Ginny con entusiasmo, pero la castaña ya lo había localizado instantes antes, emocionada al reconocerlo.

Había decenas, cientos de soldados, pero los ojos de Hermione sólo parecían verlo a él, como si el resto de chicos se desdibujaran. Ron destacaba de entre todos ellos, ésa era la razón que se daba la castaña para encontrarlo tan… imponente. Vestía ropa de soldado, de la típica tela de manchas verdosas, amarillentas y marrones, botas negras y una boina azul de medio lado, ocultando parte de sus cabellos de fuego. Su gesto era de máxima concentración, parecía tomarse muy en serio lo que estaba haciendo. Y de pronto sucedió. Ron volvió su cabeza noventa grados, apartando la vista del frente, clavó su mirada celeste en Hermione y le guiñó un ojo, volviendo de inmediato a su posición inicial. Hermione sintió un vuelco en su pecho con aquel gesto, ¿era para ella?, tenía que serlo, ¿para quién sino?, allí sólo estaban sus padres, Ginny y ¡ella! La princesa le ratificó sus deducciones.

—¿Has visto eso?, ¡Ron te ha guiñado un ojo!, ¡mamá ¿lo has visto?! —La reina se limitaba a sonreír a su hija— ¿Lo has visto, Hermione?, ¡ese guiño era para ti!

—¿Qué dices Ginny?, no puede ser… —La emocionada reacción de la pelirroja la había puesto aún más nerviosa.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces nos ha guiñado un ojo Ron en sus desfiles?

—¿Cuántas?

—Ninguna Hermione, ninguna… ¡te lo ha hecho a ti!, jajajaja, mi hermano es la leche cuando quiere.

—Bueno… a lo mejor le picaba el ojo, o le entró algo o…

—O le apetecía compartir ese guiño contigo Hermione, yo lo veo clarísimo. —La interrumpió Ginny.

Hermione se puso un poco colorada y Molly se dio cuenta.

—Anda, deja a Hermione tranquila… —Parecía estar de parte de la castaña— Ya le preguntaremos a Ron cuando acabe el desfile —¿o no?

Aunque le quitaba importancia con Ginny, le había hecho mucha ilusión aquel sencillo gesto.

El desfile finalizó con un saludo militar por parte de todos los soldados hacia el monarca y su esposa. Después el rey Arthur pronunció un breve discurso por los jóvenes soldados y dio por finalizado el evento dando la orden de romper filas. Los jóvenes se dispersaron para reunirse con sus familiares, y así lo hizo Ron.

—Bien hecho hijo. —Molly abrazó al pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El príncipe miró a su padre, y éste le dirigió una mirada de orgullo y le apretó el hombro mientras asentía al cabeza. No iba a decirle nada, pero aquel ademán fue suficiente para saber que a su padre se le había pasado por fin el enfado. Hermione observó la escena paterno filial con alegría. Después de saludar a sus padres, el pelirrojo se acercó a Ginny y Hermione.

—Ay mi hermano el más guapo de todos, ¿a que sí? —Ginny se le tiró al cuello para abrazarlo.

—Amor de hermana jajaja, ya ves —Le devolvió el abrazó a la pelirroja y se dirigió a la castaña—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?, ¿te ha gustado?

No sabía si era por verlo tan alto, por verlo tan guapo, o por verlo tan atractivo vestido de soldado, pero las palabras se le escaparon de la boca.

—Claro que me has gustado… ¡me ha gustado mucho, muchísimo! —Elevó tanto la voz al terminar la frase que parecía poseída por un entusiasmo arrollador. Al parecer corrigió el tiempo verbal a tiempo de que Ron no lo advirtiera.

—Me alegro mucho de oír eso. —La miraba con impetuosa atención, otra vez. Ella no sabía que decir. Ginny rompió el silencio.

—Oye Ron… ¿y ese guiño cuando miraste hacia aquí?, era para Hermione ¿verdad?, porque ella dice que no.

—Claro que era para ella, no iba a ser para ti, mocosa. —Le revolvió el pelo mientras Ginny luchaba por liberarse entre risas. Hermione los miraba paralizada, Ron lo había dejado bien claro, le había guiñado un ojo a ella, ¡a ella!

Ginny logró zafarse de su hermano y se puso a hablar con sus padres. El príncipe aprovechó el momento y se quedó con Hermione.

—Pensaba que igual no te dabas cuenta.

—Sí me di, pero… me sorprendió un poco. —Sus mejillas enrojecieron, a Ron le pareció adorable.

—Me alegró que quisieras venir a verme hoy. —Ron miró hacia Ginny y sus padres y volvió hacia Hermione. Cogió su brazo con delicadeza y la instó a dar unos pasos. Buscaba cierta intimidad con ella. Lejos de su alborotadora hermana— ¿Sabes?, lo he estado pensando mucho estos días, tal vez me hayas notado diferente.

—Sí… —acertó a decir la castaña. Estaba en ascuas, no sabía que iba a decirle, ¿acaso le diría que ella le gustaba? Su corazón se aceleró.

—No he sido precisamente amable contigo las primeras semanas, y lo lamento mucho. Me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien, como estos días. Podríamos llegar a ser amigos ¿no crees?

Esas palabras habrían sido gloria bendita un tiempo atrás, pero en ese momento le sabían a poco, se sintió un poco decepcionada, y al mismo tiempo culpable, ¿qué esperaba de Ron?, ella ya tenía a Oliver.

—Eso facilitaría las cosas, desde luego… yo también quiero que nos llevemos bien Ron.

—Entonces, estamos firmando la paz... Hermione. —Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila y ella lo escuchaba. Hermione sonaba especialmente bien en su voz aterciopelada, o al menos eso le apreció a al castaña— Hagamos que todos crean que estamos enamorados.

—Hagámoslo.

Se sonrieron y Ron le ofreció su mano, Hermione se la estrechó. Y algo los recorrió a ambos de los pies a la cabeza, o boina en el caso de Ron. Durante unos segundos se quedaron paralizados, sintiendo la tibieza de sus manos y esa sensación extraña corriendo por sus cuerpos, mientras sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarse, como atados.

Ginny asistió a la escena, pero no quiso interrumpir. Por la tarde iban a ir a la piscina de palacio, se moría de ganas de ver cómo se comportarían esos dos.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**Pues así están las cosas, por ahora xD... el próximo capi lo colgaré en una semana como tarde, pero creo que antes ;)**_


	15. El cuerpo de un príncipe

_**Hoy tengo que pedir disculpas por la tardanza, sé que a muchos os dije que colgaría en una semana, pero estas épocas navideñas me han robado mucho tiempo con compras, visitas a amigos… y al final no he podido preparar el capítulo hasta hoy, espero que me perdonéis ^^**_

_**Y perdonadme también por avanzar despacio en la relación de Ron y Hermione, pero soy incapaz de escribir cosas que no me parezcan creíbles para las circunstancias que planteo y en esta historia ellos no se gustaron cuando se vieron, más bien al contrario, incluso se odiaron. Por eso escribo que vayan sintiendo las cosas despacito, poco a poco, además me parece muy bonito así, pero sois libres de opinar y decirme lo que os parece eso.**_

_**Y tened presente que todo lo que hago tiene su razón, todo, así que paciencia por favor, que todo está pensado xD**_

_**Mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y en especial a quienes me dejáis review, me animáis mucho para continuarla: CataGrint, kisa kuchiky, ninaaaaaaaaaa, Nekiiito, Daniels-Delirious19, danielaweasley, nena weasley granger, ayme cm, Skinniy, Luriadna, GINANOTT, flor de invierno, SU-Black, Vanesa, EuridiceGranger, gab, **__**CarinaD'PotterJonas**__**, atalanta, Darsy, peleona y val! ^^**_

_**val!: pues aquí tienes otro capi, para que sigas amando mi historia xD para mí Ron tb es el mejor, se vista como se vista ainsss, y Hermione intento que quede encantadora, porque así la imagino. Besicos.**_

_**Peleona: aquí tienes otra ración ;) Besicos.**_

_**Darsy: gracias por tus felicitaciones xD ¿quieres encuentros más claritos?, paciencia mujer, todo llegará, te lo aseguro jajaja. Besicos.**_

_**Atalanta: menuda paliza te metiste leyendo, pero si al final te has enganchado, bienvenida sea :D ainsss el gato con botas me encanta ^^ ale, capi para el gatito. Besicos.**_

_**Gab: me sacas los colores :$ muchas gracias, ya veo que además tiene la mente muy maligna jijiji eso es bueno. Besicos.**_

_**Vanesa: me alegro mucho de que te encante mi fic ^^ y besos, bueno, lo de hoy creo que tampoco estará mal ;) ya me dirás**_

_**SU-Black: gracias! ^^ aquí tienes otro capítulo, espero que te siga gustando. Besicos.**_

_**GINANOTT: disculpada ^^ con una sola palabra me basta, muchas gracias. Besicos.**_

_**Ninaaaaaaaaaa: graciassssssssss xD Besicos.**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!! AQUÍ TENÉIS EL REGALO DE YSABEL NOEL, hoy el capi es kilométrico jajajaja :D  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 16. El cuerpo de un príncipe**

Dos rubios de rostros muy semejantes, pero distantes en edad, conversaban tranquilamente en el café después de la comida.

—La verdad es que ahora Granger me apetece mucho más, pero… no es prudente que sea yo quien se mezcle con ella, si queremos que la princesa se fíe de mí, ¿no crees, padre?

—Tienes toda la razón, ¿has pensado algo? —preguntó Lucius Malfoy.

—Sí… ya he delegado esta misión en un hombre de mi confianza. Sea como sea, conseguiremos fotos que demuestren el comportamiento infiel de Granger.

—Estupendo, cuanto antes se haga mejor, y en cuanto a la preciosa princesa… ve acercándote a ella, no perdamos más tiempo.

—Así lo haré padre… Esta tarde sin ir más lejos, aprovecharé la invitación del rey a su piscina privada. —Draco sonrió de medio lado, con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

* * *

Hermione llevaba veinticuatro horas rezando para que se le retrasara, pero como suele pasar en estos casos, la maravillosa menstruación siempre viene cuando menos conviene. Así que la castaña maldijo de todas las formas que conocía cuando su bajo vientre empezó a dolerle con intensidad. Si hubiese sido otro día del ciclo, pero era el primero y Hermione lo pasaba realmente mal, siempre decía que la naturaleza se había ensañado con ella, por eso nunca iba a la playa ni de actividades físicas cuando estaba así, y del mismo modo, no podría nadar esa tarde en la piscina de palacio.

Se lo confesó a Ginny, un poco avergonzada y la pelirroja logró convencerla para ir con ellos, aunque no se metiera en el agua. Hermione aceptó, pero no quería llevar sólo bañador, le daba mucho corte en ese estado, no se sentía del todo bien, cosas de chicas le dijo a Ron. El pelirrojo no se lo tomó mal, pareció entenderlo. La castaña optó por llevar una camiseta de tirantes y un pareo sobre el bañador.

La piscina cubierta remataba el ala de apartamentos de la familia real en Buckingham. Era tan grande como las de competición olímpica, con lo que había agua suficiente para que todos nadasen hasta hartarse y sin molestarse.

Luna llegó la primera, Ginny y Hermione se reunieron con ella antes de entrar al recinto de la piscina.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, Luna —exclamó Ginny con sinceridad.

—Gracias, aunque el agua no es lo mío —respondió la rubia con su voz suave.

—No te preocupes, hay una zona que no cubre, y si prefieres estar en las tumbonas, Hermione estará allí, porque anda… indispuesta, ya sabes, esos días. —La pelirroja terminó la frase casi en susurros, para que el servicio no las oyera.

—Oh vaya, lo siento.

—No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada, sólo es el primer día, después ya lo llevo bien.

—Te pasaré una receta natural de mi madre, va genial para esos dolores tan molestos.

La rubia sonrió con dulzura.

—Gracias Luna.

Cuando entraron en la piscina, los chicos ya habían probado el agua. Ron y Harry hacían largos relajadamente, mientras parecían conversar de algo. Los gemelos estaban fuera, en la orilla de la mitad más profunda, iban a zambullirse de cabeza.

Al ver a las chicas las saludaron y siguieron a lo suyo. Ellas, por su parte, tomaron posesión de algunas tumbonas.

—Bueno, bueno, anda que esperáis a los amigos, que mal me parece —se quejaba teatralmente una Tonks cubierta por un bikini negro que le sentaba muy bien y una bolsa de deporte en una mano. Se había quitado la camiseta que la tapaba en cuanto había cruzado la puerta del recinto acristalado. La acompañaban Víktor y Fleur.

Después apareció Cormac acompañado de Lavender. Al verla, Ron se sintió incómodo, después de la fiesta de Troya no la había llamado ni le había dicho nada para justificar su pasotismo con ella, ¿quién la había avisado de lo de esa tarde?

Pero faltaba la sorpresa final. Cuando el príncipe ya no esperaba a nadie, vio cruzar la puerta a Draco Malfoy, con Zabini, Parkinson y las hermanas Greengrass. En su cara se dibujó una expresión de asco. Se acercó a la orilla donde estaban las chicas en las tumbonas, y desde el agua llamó a su hermana.

—¿Qué coño hace Malfoy aquí, y con toda su venenosa comitiva? —preguntó molesto.

—Lo siento Ron, papá le dijo esta mañana al duque que nos reuníamos en la piscina y que Draco podía venir si le apetecía.

—Y le ha faltado tiempo para aparecer con todo su jodido séquito —escupió el pelirrojo con rabia.

Recordó lo que esas víboras le habían hecho a Hermione en la fiesta y la buscó con la mirada. La castaña miraba a los recién llegados con la misma aversión que él. Entonces miró a Ron, buscaba en él seguridad, aliento, como encontró en él aquella noche. Ron la miró asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Estaba con ella, podía sentirlo. No tenía nada que temer de aquellos indeseables.

El grupo de Malfoy ocupó tumbonas al otro lado de la piscina, era imposible que se juntaran por voluntad propia. Aunque en la mente del rubio, la idea de acercarse a la princesa Ginevra cobraba más y más fuerza, sobre todo ahora que sus ojos grises contemplaban su imagen en bikini. La pelirroja tenía una bonita figura, conquistarla sería un gran placer, además del mayor braguetazo de la historia. Pero como le decía su padre, era lo natural, lo lógico, los Malfoy debían recuperar el trono de Inglaterra, y Draco era el elegido para conseguirlo.

—Mírala, qué contenta la plebeya entre tanto aristócrata…

—No le des más vueltas Pansy, ocasiones para molestarla no nos faltarán —replicó Astoria Greengrass.

—Desde luego que no, hoy mismo le voy a dar lo suyo… a esa "Cenicienta" de pacotilla.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanta manía?, cualquiera diría que estás celosa por el príncipe Ron —inquirió Daphne— Sé que es una simple plebeya que ahora va con aires de princesa, pero no sé... ese pelirrojo idiota la ha elegido, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Es que no soporto que esas gentes irrumpan en nuestro mundo, robándonos lo que nos pertenece… Nunca tendrá nuestra clase, ni nuestra sangre, no la quiero de princesa y menos de reina.

—Yo siento exactamente igual que tú Pansy —añadió Draco—, no obstante, a veces hay que saber soportar la inmundicia y la mediocridad por un bien superior. —Sonrió con malicia, sin dejar de mirar a Ginny— Si tenemos que tratar con algunos plebeyos para poder mantenernos en nuestro sitio pues lo haremos.

El rubio tenía muy claro que no le interesaba tener problemas con Granger, era más que obvio que se llevaba estupendamente con la princesa. No esperaba hacerse amigo de ella, y desde luego no lo deseaba, para él seguía siendo inferior debido a su origen, pero quería tener cierta cordialidad con la amiga de su futura esposa, mejor tenerla de su parte. La morena lo miraba con profunda tristeza, sabía muy bien sus intenciones.

Lavender sabía que no podía sentarse con la novia de Ron y sus amigos, pero tampoco tenía relación con Parkinson y los suyos, así que prefirió coger una tumbona en terreno neutral. No tenía que preocuparse de la compañía, Cormac y Blaise parecían pelearse con la mirada por ganar sus atenciones. Los titulares de la última fiesta la habían desmoralizado bastante, todo el mundo parecía encantado con la novia del príncipe. Ahora no sólo era una chica responsable e inteligente sino también bonita, y lo peor de todo, parecía tener a Ron en el bolsillo. Aquellas fotos donde él le colocaba su zapato la pusieron de muy mal humor. Se suponía que él no la quería, que esa Granger era una novia impuesta, y sin embargo ahí estaba arrodillado por ella, atendiéndola con excesiva caballerosidad. Lavender empezó a pensar que tal vez esa chica insulsa había ido ganando terreno, así que tendría que utilizar estrategias contundentes para recuperar al pelirrojo. Como por ejemplo explotar sus exuberantes atractivos.

A Ron le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer la rubia y a Hermione le molestaba verla allí, sin saber bien porqué. Se quedó más tranquila cuando Ginny le dijo que su hermano no la había invitado.

El pelirrojo advirtió las miradas y murmullos del grupito de Parkinson, y se acercó nadando hacia la castaña. Esto hizo que Lavender desistiera de su idea de acercarse a él por ahora. Hermione había decidido sentarse en la orilla un ratito, con los pies dentro del agua. Tonks y Fleur ya se habían remojado con los chicos, Luna y Ginny remoloneaban en las tumbonas.

Ron salió del agua impulsándose con sus brazos. En cuestión de segundos estaba junto a Hermione, casi rozándola, con el cuerpo fuera de la piscina hasta la cintura, pero tan cerca de ella que no podía mirarlo bien. Volvió su rostro hacia Pansy y sus amigas y miró a la castaña otra vez.

—Me encantaría decirles cuatro cosas a esas harpías.

—No Ron, no lo hagas por mí, por favor, no quiero ocasionar problemas con nadie —replicó Hermione de inmediato.

—En realidad se lo merecen, pero yo tampoco quiero darles más disgustos a mis padres… por cierto Hermione... —Se acercó hasta su oído, quería que todos los vieran haciéndose confidencias, y de paso… ¡qué diablos!, hacerle realmente confidencias.

—¿Sí? —La voz le tembló un poco, sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Ron, que sumado al ligero sofoco por la temperatura del recinto era mucho calor, y al mismo tiempo el frío de las gotas que caían desde su piel y sus cabellos rojos hasta su hombro y su brazo, generando en su piel un extraño contraste que la trastornaba y acompañaba las alteraciones de su interior.

—Es una pena que no pudieras meterte al agua hoy, me apetecía mucho nadar contigo.

También le apetecía verla en bañador, sentía curiosidad, tal vez escondía más belleza y encanto en su cuerpo de lo que él había pensado, tal como le había pasado con su rostro, pero estas cosas no se las iba a decir a ella. Entonces le dio un breve beso en la mejilla y se soltó de la piedra del borde para hundirse en el agua, cuando salió a la superficie la miró, estaba visiblemente alterada. El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, le enternecía su timidez, y cogió impulso para alejarse de la orilla nadando de espaldas.

La princesa se acercó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado, con los pies también metidos en el agua.

—Me molesta que ellas hayan venido, pero Draco… ¿o soy muy creída o no ha dejado de mirarme desde que llegó?

—No eres muy creída, yo también me he dado cuenta —le contestó a la pelirroja.

—¿Crees que le gusto?... sé que es un clasista rematado, pero… es tan guapo y tan interesante…

—No sé si le gustas en serio o sólo le apeteces, pero que has llamado su atención no cabe duda Ginny.

La pelirroja se removía sonriente en el borde. Echó miradas a todos. Unos compitiendo, haciendo piscinas, otros tirándose de la forma más rara posible, las chicas jugando con una pelota en la zona que no cubría, a petición de Luna. Pansy y las Greengrass seguían en sus tumbonas. Y Lavender empezó a descargar su arsenal. Se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón corto y se quedó en un bikini tan minúsculo como provocativo.

—Parece que se le vayan a salir del sujetador, que ordinaria —exclamó con disgusto la princesa.

—Pero los chicos no dejan de mirarla —replicó Hermione. Era cierto, Blaise, Víktor, Cormac y los gemelos no parecían tener ojos para nadie más.

—Claro, a los hombres les pones dos buenas tetas delante y pierden el norte, es así, ¿verdad Harry? —increpó la pelirroja al moreno, que pasaba por ahí nadando relajadamente.

—¿Eh?

—Nada Harry, que según Ginny, el bikini de Lavender le debe haber encogido en la lavadora jajaja —bromeó la castaña, aunque en el fondo le molestaba mucho verla tan despampanante. La hacía sentirse menos.

El moreno miró a la rubia, era lo más parecido a una vigilante de la playa que había visto en su vida, pero no le interesaba lo más mínimo, Ginny estaba preciosa esa tarde, aunque no tuviera la talla de pecho de Lavender. Y no era el único en verlo, cada vez que advertía a Malfoy mirándola sentía su estómago revuelto. ¿Acaso la pretendía ese cretino?

Por fin, Ron salió de la piscina, a su estilo, impulsándose con los brazos, prescindía de usar la escalerilla. Hermione se llenó los ojos de él, nunca antes lo había visto con tan poca ropa. Y el impacto fue digno de mención, el príncipe poseía un cuerpo atlético y atractivo. En efecto era un hombre muy alto, su metro ochenta y cinco le daba aspecto imponente, además era esbelto y bien proporcionado. Le recordaba a Oliver, por su complexión atlética, pero la musculatura de Ron estaba más definida, probablemente por su entrenamiento militar. La luz que llegaba hasta su piel pálida y húmeda le permitía intuir unos abdominales entrenados y unos pectorales sobresalientes sobre el resto del torso. Sí, Ron era un hombre atractivo, o como diría su amiga Katie, estaba cañón, tremendísimo y demás sinónimos. Hermione se sentía cada vez más sofocada.

"¿Aquí hace más calor que antes o soy yo?". La visión del cuerpo de Ron le estaba afectando mucho, demasiado. Ella nunca se había dejado impresionar por el físico de nadie, y de todos modos Oliver no estaba nada mal, pero el príncipe… estaba mejor, francamente mejor.

Además tenía esa abundante cabellera pelirroja, esos rasgos simétricos de su rostro, esos ojos azules pequeños pero curiosos, esa nariz larga pero elegante, moteada de pequitas, esos carnosos labios que invitan a ser besados y su sonrisa, graciosa, pícara y tentadora al mismo tiempo. Comprendía a todas las chicas que perdían la cabeza por él. Era un príncipe de la cabeza a los pies, por apellido y por aspecto, un chico impresionante.

Ron sacudió su cabeza a los lados, su viva cabellera pelirroja se movió con violencia, arrastrada por el peso del agua que contenía, y los ojos de Hermione, como poseídos por algo que no podía controlar, siguieron por su pecho, con un poco de vello rojizo, su estómago de abdominales marcados, su ombligo, con algo más de vello, la cintura de su bañador… ¿serían también pelirrojos los pelos de…? parpadeó rápidamente al caer en la cuenta de cómo habían degenerado sus pensamientos. Sin saber bien cómo, acabó mirando a Lavender, que le sonreía con soberbia, como dejándole claro que antes de ella, la rubia tuvo ese cuerpo entre sus manos, sobre ella, detrás de ella… la mente de Hermione se disparó con imágenes sexuales de la rubia y el pelirrojo y se ruborizó.

Ginny había observado la cara de Hermione, y su forma de mirar a Ron y no pudo contenerse.

—¿Les ponemos nota a los chicos?, jajaja puede ser divertido —sugirió la princesa.

Fleur y Tonks aceptaron encantadas la propuesta, Luna parecía que ni la hubiera escuchado y Hermione temía ese juego, sobre todo después de lo que había experimentado instantes antes.

—Pero así no los vemos bien, porque algunos no salen del agua… esperad… ¡a ver chicos, venid aquí y desfilad para nosotras, que os vamos a puntuar! —gritó sin el menor pudor.

—¡Tonks! —Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Voy a subig la música. —La francesa se acercó al aparato de música que había en el suelo y subió el volumen, sonaba un disco recopilatorio de música Dance, muy apropiada para sus planes.

—¿Puntuamos en general o por zonas?, jajajaja. —Tonks siempre le sacaba punta a todo.

—¿Qué zonas estás sugigiendo?, jajajaja. —Si alguien podía seguir a Tonks en sus desvaríos más picantes era Fleur, una chica de mundo, con abundante experiencia en cuestión de hombres— ¿Qué os pagece puntuag caga, cuegpo y… eso?, jajajaja.

—¿"Eso" es lo que pienso?, jajajaja —La francesa asintió riendo— Estás fatal Fleur, jajaja y eso que no has bebido.

—Mejor puntuemos la planta en general, no vayamos a ofender sus egos masculinos jajajaja —remató la pelirroja.

Hermione buscaba consuelo, un atisbo de serenidad en aquel grupo de chicas locas, tener que puntuar a Ron le resultaba de lo más incómodo, y sólo una chica parecía ajena al jaleo.

—Luna, ¿tú también vas a participar en esto? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Pues… podría hacerlo… o no… pero parece divertido, todas se ríen mucho —dijo la rubia con su habitual sonrisa soñadora.

—Eso es porque están locas… es igual, veo que no voy a librarme, ufff. —Resopló resignada.

Ron y los demás parecieron divertidos con el llamamiento de Tonks. Fueron saliendo del agua y se quedaron a unos pocos metros de ellas.

—¿Tú no quieres que te puntuemos, Draco? —exclamó la princesa.

—Yo creo que tiene miedo de la competencia —concluyó Ron para ofenderlo.

—No seas ridículo… Pansy, vosotras también podéis opinar ¿no?, juguemos todos —resolvió el rubio, encantado porque Ginny le hubiese hablado.

Pansy y las Greegrass se acercaron donde estaban Hermione y las demás. Lavender hizo lo mismo, pero no hablaba con nadie. No lo necesitaba, Blaise y Cormac seguían pendientes de ella a pesar de su clara indiferencia.

—La verdad es que el príncipe está muy en forma, pero además dicen que es buen amante y que tiene un gran… secreto real ¿lo corroboras Granger? —atacó Pansy.

—¿Eh? —Se había ruborizado considerablemente, Pansy deseó aún más molestarla.

—Déjala en paz Pansy, todos sabemos que siempre has querido liarte con Ron pero él te rechazó.

—No hablaba contigo, princesa —escupió su título—, sólo le preguntaba a Granger si tenía una vida íntima feliz con el príncipe jajaja. —Astoria y Daphne rieron sus palabras. La pelirroja estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Hermione rebosaba de ganas de ponerlas en su sitio, pero Tonks relajó la situación.

—Tengamos la fiesta en paz, ¿vale Parkinson? —Su gesto serio se fue suavizando— Y centrémonos en nuestros chicos, que miradlos, están ahí esperando, pobrecillos jajaja.

Las demás rieron con su ocurrencia y todas parecieron olvidar la disputa… por un rato.

—Es muy fácil —explicaba Fleur con muchas sentencias, como si estuviera acostumbrada a puntuar chicos en las piscinas—, sólo tenéis que caminag hasta nosotgas, dag la vuelta y retigagos para dejagnos delibegag. Si lo hacéis con algo de ggacia, siguiendo la música, mejog que mejog jajajaja.

—Bien dicho Fleur, pues eso chicos, ¿quién empieza?

—Yo tengo una duda —preguntó Fred—, ¿insinuarnos al jurado da puntos extra?, jajajajaja. —El grupo explotó en risas.

—A ver… eso no vale, sería trampa, y también bajarse el bañador para "intentar" —Hizo señas de comillas con los dedos— impresionar al jurado, ¿vale Cormac?

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? —replicó ofendido.

—¡Porque te encanta exhibirte! —le gritaron Ginny, Tonks y Fleur a la vez.

Y comenzó el desfile improvisado de chicos. Al ritmo de "millenium", "supermartxe", "just dance" y otros éxitos del momento, cada uno intentaba hacerlo mejor que el resto. Harry pasó algo de vergüenza, los gemelos no dejaron de hacer tonterías, Cormac parecía tener complejo de modelo de calzoncillos, Draco se paseó con lentitud, mirándolas con suficiencia, Víktor se creía en un concurso de halterofilia, marcando músculos de dimensiones increíbles, Ron desfiló con una sonrisa agradable y mucha simpatía, sin perder de vista a Hermione, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su rápido parpadeo para no detener sus ojos marrones demasiado tiempo en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Se sucedieron los comentarios y miradas picantes, algunas cómplices, otras inesperadas.

—Madre mía, Víktor es el más grandote con diferencia, ¿cómo ha hecho esa musculatura? —decía Tonks.

—Debo admitir que Cormac tiene un buen trasero, jajaja —confesaba Ginny— ¿qué opinas Luna?

—A mí me parece que tiene buena constitución, pero Ron y Blaise me parecen mejor proporcionados —explicaba Luna, como quien explica una raíz cuadrada.

—Oh la la, hace mucho tiempo que no veía bgitánicos con poca gopa, jajajaja, tendgé que volveg a salig con alguno jajaja —aseguraba Fleur.

—La verdad es que el príncipe tiene casi el mejor cuerpo, eres afortunada Granger —provocó Pansy.

—Sí… no tengo quejas… —Dudó un instante, pero por hacer que se mordiera la lengua valía la pena— Ron está pero que muy bueno. —Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, ella nunca decía esas cosas, pero por una vez le daba igual, la cara de una descolocada morena compensaba.

—Muy bien cuñada, aunque suene raro decirlo, porque soy su hermana, Ron queda en el podium de los tres primeros, ¿verdad chicas?

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso las Greengrass, con eso y con que Draco y Harry eran los más delgados y no les vendría mal un poco de pesas, que Cormac tenía una musculatura muy bien trabajada, que a Víktor le sobraban bíceps, que a los gemelos se los rifaría cualquier agencia de modelos…

Al final de una larga deliberación, mientras ellos las miraban desconfiados, Tonks decidió anunciar los resultados. No querían herir el orgullo masculino de ninguno de sus amigos, así que no hablarían del mejor o del peor, sólo dijeron que los tres más guapos eran para ellas Ron, Draco y los gemelos, quedando Harry en cuarta posición, y que de cuerpo, sin duda, los más atractivos de cuerpo eran Blaise, Cormac y de nuevo Ron. El príncipe pelirrojo quedaba pues como el gran triunfador de la tarde.

—Gracias chicas, vosotras sí que sabéis valorar lo bueno jajaja —bromeaba Ron.

—¿Has oído Potter?, tenemos que hacer pesas… —Draco trataba de entablar conversación con los amigos de los príncipes— ¿la princesa también opina igual? —Miró a Ginny.

—Lo que te falta de músculo te sobra de guapo, no te puedes quejar. —La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada ciertamente pícara, que al rubio le encantó y a Harry le dolió en lo más profundo.

—Pero aquí quien debe disfrutar es Hermione ¿no chicas?, que tiene al novio más guapo y sexy del grupo jajaja —declaró Tonks con toda su buena intención.

—Bueno, ella dirá si lo disfruta. —Ron se acercó hasta Hermione, cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios, para besarla. Entonces levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Estaba cumpliendo su papel a la perfección, como se habían prometido esa misma mañana, y ella no sería menos.

—Desde luego que lo disfruto, muchísimo. —Le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada tan intensa, que nadie dudó que ambos estuviesen enamorados. Nadie, ni siquiera Harry o Ginny, impresionados por lo convincentes que estaban.

Las chicas decidieron darse otro remojón, provocadas por Cormac y los gemelos. Lavender seguía en segundo plano, no se atrevía a interrumpir a Ron y su maravillosa novia, los veía tan unidos que temía hacer el ridículo si el pelirrojo le hacía algún desplante. Blaise seguía al acecho, por si la rubia necesitaba consuelo. Pansy y sus amigas se metieron en lo bajo, para seguir cuchicheando de los presentes. Luna se quedó conversando con Hermione en la orilla. Ron y Harry fueron al minibar, para coger refrescos.

—Madre mía, casi no te reconozco Ron —dijo el moreno con cara de sorpresa.

—¿A qué viene eso Harry?

—A que estás siendo muy amable con Hermione, pensaba que no la aguantabas.

—Eso ha cambiado, decidimos llevarnos bien, ser amigos.

—¿En serio?, ¿te iluminó la luz divina?, jajaja, ¿de dónde vino esa transformación?

—Pues… verás… —Ron agarró a su amigo del brazo y se alejaron unos pasos hacia una esquina— Hace unos días que me siento un poco raro con ella.

—¿Raro? —El moreno frunció el ceño.

—Sí, no sé explicarlo, nunca me había pasado… ¿recuerdas las fotos de la fiesta?

—¿Las del momento Cenicienta?, pues claro, todo el mundo las tiene presentes.

—Bueno, pues… Hermione tuvo un percance en la fiesta, fui con ella y…

—¡La besaste!

—¡No!

—¡La abrazaste!

—¡Tampoco!, ¿me quieres escuchar? —exclamó indignado.

—Vale, vale, perdona…

—Yo la… consolé…

—Muy amable de tu parte.

—Ya, pero lo importante no fue eso, sino que al verla llorar, ufff, sentí algo aquí dentro —el pelirrojo puso su mano sobre su pecho— como si me doliera ¿sabes?, no podía soportar verla así.

Harry lo miraba asombrado, su mejor amigo jamás le había dicho cosas parecidas de ninguna chica.

—Y desde la fiesta, desde aquello más bien, no quiero volver a llevarme mal con ella… a partir de ahora quiero que se sienta bien con todo esto, quiero ser su amigo.

—Vaya, me dejas muerto… parece que Hermione al final te ha calado hondo.

—Eso creo yo también, aunque a veces… no sé, no me hagas caso.

—Dime, dime.

—No sé… siento cosas que no sé explicar, no sé ponerle nombre, no es como si sólo me cayera bien ahora y ya… uffff, lo siento, ya sabes que hablar de mis sentimientos no es lo mío.

—Lo sé Ron… por lo menos ahora os lleváis bien, y eso era necesario. Si ha de pasar algo más pues ya pasará.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

—Nada hombre, dejemos el futuro en paz jajaja, volvamos a la piscina.

Harry había notado cosas en Ron, y también en Hermione cuando el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella, pero los sentimientos son cosa delicada y más cuando los que los tienen no acaban de darse cuenta. Sin embargo, el moreno estaba seguro de que Ginny también veía esas cosas, por la forma en que miraba a la pareja ficticia.

Tonks y Ginny dejaron a los chicos en la piscina y se unieron a Hermione en la orilla. Mientras tanto, Fleur y Cormac se habían empeñado en quitarle el miedo al agua a Luna, la francesa se reía de su amigo, porque Luna no le prestaba casi atención, de hecho, el rubio se acercaba exageradamente a ella, para tratar de ponerla nerviosa, pero Luna no se veía afectada en absoluto, dejando descolocado a Cormac.

—Jajaja, ¿intentas enamogag a la chiquilla o enseñagla a nadag?

—Déjame Fleur, que yo nací en el agua, mi madre hizo el parto acuático, mejor que yo nadie la va a enseñar… a ver Luna… —Cormac la sujetaba con los brazos en posición horizontal sobre el agua— muévete despacio pero rítmicamente —le hablaba bajito, cerca del oído, pretendiendo resultar sexy.

Cormac McLaggen era así, siempre tenía que demostrar su sex-appeal con cada chica que conocía, sentirse seductor y capaz de provocarlas, si después la chica en cuestión quería seguir conociéndolo mejor y a él le apetecía lo mismo, estupendo. Tonks, Fleur e incluso Ginny ya habían sufrido su ataque antes, a Hermione la respetaba porque no quería líos con Ron y los reyes, pero Luna era nueva, todavía no había probado su encanto, no podía permitir que la pobre rubia siguiera viviendo en esa ignorancia.

—Me da miedo, si me sueltas me hundiré en las profundidades líquidas de esta piscina —contestó Luna convencida.

—No mujer… tú sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, mover los brazos y las piernas con ritmo y decisión… —Ahí iba el segundo intento de voz sensual.

—Que no Cormac… yo sola me perderé en la inmensa cantidad de litros de agua… ¿no hay manguitos o algo en todo el palacio?

—Jajajaja, ¿no ves que no le gustas como pgofesog?, ni como hombge digía yo jajaja.

* * *

—Lástima que Remus no esté aquí, ibais a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad —dijo Tonks con picardía a la pelirroja.

—Oye Tonks, ¿tú y él ya habéis…? —Ginny juntaba los dedos índices de sus manos, dejando claro a lo que se referían sus palabras.

—No me hagas decir esas cosas jo… pero sí… ¡sí!, y es maravilloso. —Tonks se sonrojó ligeramente, cosa rarísima en ella, pero el tema de conversación lo merecía.

Hermione la escuchaba y la observaba fascinada, sentía curiosidad sana, porque ella aún no lo había hecho con Oliver y en realidad todavía no se veía preparada, ¿o tal vez es que le faltaban ganas?

Draco se acercó al trío de chicas y le ofreció un refresco a Giny, adelantándose a Harry, que se quedó con dos vasos en las manos, mirando la escena con rabia.

—Alteza, ¿un refresco?

—Ay Draco, deja el título cuando hablemos, me hace sentir incómoda, llámame Ginny.

—Vale… Ginny… la verdad es que tienes un nombre precioso, Ginevra, Ginny… en cualquiera de sus formas —Sonreía mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos, no sin razón lo consideraban tremendamente guapo. Él conocía su potencial y no dudaba en usarlo. La pelirroja siempre había sentido cierta debilidad por el rubio, Draco y Cedric eran sus amores platónicos. A Cedric lo había dado por imposible hacía mucho tiempo, siempre la trataba como una niña, pero Draco… Draco estaba mostrando cierto interés y había logrado captar la atención de Ginny.

Ginny le mostraba una sonrisa traviesa a Malfoy, Pansy la miró con odio. La morena siempre había envidiado a Ginevra Weasley, no por su belleza, pues si de algo podía presumir ella, era de su exuberante cuerpo y su llamativo rostro, pero la pelirroja tenía algo que ella no, el título más importante de la nobleza, el de princesa, y eso la convertía en el principal objetivo de Draco. La finalidad del rubio era conquistar a la princesa Ginevra, porque así él entraría a formar parte de la familia real y su sueño de gobernar Inglaterra estaría más cerca. Pansy lo sabía, siempre lo supo, desde que ambos eran sólo adolescentes, y a pesar de que nunca se casaría con ella, no pudo evitar enamorarse de él y entregarse por completo a un hombre que no le daría nunca nada más que ratos de cama y órdenes cortantes.

* * *

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, pero Pansy no soportaba quedarse con un sabor amargo en la boca. Quería soltar la frustración que Draco y Ginny le habían producido, y lo haría de la mejor forma que sabía, ofender a los demás. Así que embistió de nuevo contra Hermione. Se acercó a ella, aprovechando que Ginny y las demás estaban en otras cosas.

—Por ahora parece que lo tienes encandilado… —Le echó una mirada de reojo, con gesto de asco— Aunque no logro entender cómo lo has conseguido…

Pero esta vez, la morena se encontró con una Hermione segura de sí misma. La complicidad que Ron le había demostrado durante toda la tarde le dio valor para defenderse.

—Ya ves… a lo mejor tengo encantos que tú ni siquiera sabes que existen.

—Eso seguro, porque a simple vista no los veo. —Pansy insistía. Hermione frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando intentaban hacerla sentirse poco atractiva.

Pero entonces, tal como le prometió en la fiesta, apareció Ron para apoyarla.

El pelirrojo la abrazó por detrás, provocándole un respingo y cierto rubor, también él sintió algo dentro al cogerla contra su cuerpo, pero mantuvo la compostura para seguir con su interpretación. Cuando sonó su voz, el resto de presentes se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿Qué te pasa Parkinson?, ¿a qué viene ese mal carácter?... será que te gustaría tener un novio que te quisiera, pero estás sola ¿no? —Se despachaba a gusto con la morena, hablándole asomado a un lado de la cara de Hermione. Entonces apretó el abrazo y la besó en la mejilla— la envidia es muy mala, ignórala Hermione.

Pansy se alejó de ellos resoplando, con las Greengrass detrás.

—¿Has visto la cara que se le ha quedado?, le hemos dado donde más le duele —exclamó Ron triunfal.

—Sí… —musitó la castaña. El pelirrojo la notó rara y se percató de que seguía abrazándola. La soltó despacio, para no levantar sospechas.

—Perdona —susurró.

—Si ha estado bien… quiero decir que ha quedado bien, muy convincente. —Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas de nuevo. Era como si el rubor fuera ya una constante en su cara cuando Ron andaba cerca de ella.

—Sí… ha… quedado muy bien. —No podía dejar de mirarla, cuando se sonrojaba le parecía tan adorable. Hermione le sonreía tímidamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía la típica pareja que se gusta y no se atreve a decírselo. A Ginny le hizo gracia.

Lavender tuvo suficiente con la última escenita. Ahora ya tenía claro que no podría hacer nada mientras Granger anduviera cerca de Ron, parecía tenerlo embrujado. La rubia abandonó el recinto discretamente y muy disgustada, sólo Zabini se dio cuenta, pero la dejó marchar. La próxima vez que intentase algo con Ron, éste lo notaría, se habían terminado las contemplaciones.

—Es tan bonito ver a una pareja enamorada —exclamó Fred, que aparecía junto a ellos como de la nada—. Pero esto no puede ser, ¿sólo hay una pareja con todos los que somos hoy aquí?

—Cierto Fred. Aquí debería fluir más el amor… a ver, Tonks, ¿tú no te echas novio? —inquirió George a la persona que sabía le seguiría el juego.

—¿De entre los presentes? —preguntó divertida.

—Por ejemplo.

—Jajajaja… soy mucha mujer para cualquiera de vosotros, pequeñuelos.

La gente rió con su comentario, mientras Ron, Ginny y Hermione se miraron con complicidad, eran los únicos que sabían que ya tenía novio, o algo parecido.

Con las bromas de los gemelos, más rubores de Hermione, sonrisas de Ron, miradas intensas de Draco a Ginny y miradas celosas de Harry, la tarde en la piscina llegó a su fin.

La mayoría de jóvenes se retiró, pero Harry y Tonks se quedaron a cenar en palacio. Ella aprovechó para volver a verse con Remus. Harry intentó hablar con Ginny, necesitaba saber hasta qué punto le interesaba Draco, o si sólo era un capricho tonto del momento. Pero no logró sacarle nada más que un "es guapo e interesante, igual me hago amiga suya", que no lo dejó nada tranquilo.

* * *

Ron se sentía muy confuso. No había dejado de experimentar cosas en todo el día, desde el desfile hasta ese momento en que ayudó a Hermione contra Pansy Parkinson. No había sido capaz de verbalizarlo cuando hablaba con Harry. Así, meditabundo, fue a ver a su madre a un salón. Hermione estaba en las habitaciones de Ginny, compartiendo opiniones sobre la tarde en la piscina.

—Hoy os he visto… tan… tan compenetrados Hermione.

—Sí bueno… decidimos hacer esto bien. Por fin parece que Ron no será borde conmigo.

—No hace falta que lo digas, lo vi con estos ojitos. Y francamente… me sorprende.

—¿Por qué? —Miró a la pelirroja con extrañeza

—Porque mi hermano nunca se había tomado nada en serio hasta ahora… no conocía su faceta responsable jajaja, y creo que te la debemos a ti Hermione.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, eres una buena influencia para él… no te interesará ser su novia de verdad ¿no?

—¿Cómo dices? —Sus ojos se abrían como platos.

—Jajajaja, es broma mujer... —En el fondo lo había dicho en serio, le gustaba mucho como había cambiado Ron por la presencia de Hermione en su vida.

* * *

Ron tenía claro que se habían apoderado de él unos intensos instintos de posesión y protección hacia Hermione. El tema estaba en saber la causa. El pelirrojo entró en el salón, la reina Molly repasaba unos papeles mientras sonaba una canción del fallecido Antonio Machín en la cadena musical. Cantaba en español así que Ron no entendía nada, y por pura inercia le preguntó a su madre que decía. Molly le tradujo algunas frases.

_Tengo una debilidad  
hay que calamidad  
mi vida es un disgusto…_

Pasaron unos minutos en que Ron hojeaba unos documentos de la mesa.

—Eso es, ¡eso es! —gritó el pelirrojo de repente, asustando a la reina.

—Pero Ron, hijo ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada madre, tengo que irme.

Llamó a Harry por móvil, para ver si todavía no había abandonado el palacio, lo cogió saliendo en su coche, el moreno entró de nuevo y aparcó. Acudió a las habitaciones del príncipe, Ron tenía que decirle algo importante sobre Granger.

—Ya sé lo que me pasa con Granger…

—¿Sí?, ¿y qué es?

—Pero de esto ni una palabra a Ginny ¿eh?, que se han hecho muy amigas y seguro que se lo contaría.

—Tranquilo, ante todo soy tu mejor amigo, dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa con ella?

—Pues verás… estaba en el salón, con mi madre, y ella había puesto un disco de Antonio Machín… y entonces lo vi todo claro —hablaba emocionado, sin dejar de sonreír, satisfecho por su descubrimiento.

—Pero ¿el qué?, deja de divagar Ron, dímelo ya.

—Vale, perdona, pues que… que Hermione es… ¡es mi debilidad!

—¿Tu debilidad?

—Sí —afirmaba rotundo, como si eso lo explicase todo.

—¿Quieres decir que te gusta?

—No, no, no, a ver… me refiero a que ella es mi debilidad, a que me ha tocado la fibra sensible o lo que coño sea… el caso es que me preocupa que esté bien ¿sabes?, me siento como si fuera responsable de cuidarla, aunque no seamos nada en realidad…

Harry miraba a su amigo un poco desconcertado, en su pueblo, a eso se le llamaba "te gusta esa chica", pero si Ron se empeñaba en negarlo, no sería él quien lo rebatiera, más que nada, porque no serviría de nada, era algo que debía descubrir por sí mismo. El pelirrojo siguió su disertación.

—A lo mejor es que la veo como a otra hermanita pequeña, ¿no?

—Claro… y a Ginny ¿también la miras con las pupilas dilatadas y cara de bobo de cuando en cuando?

—¿Qué dices?

El moreno no pudo aguantarse más, lo de la teoría de la hermanita pequeña le parecía ya ridículo.

—Que a Hermione te la comes con los ojos… lo que te pasa es que te gusta, pero no quieres reconocértelo ni a ti mismo.

—Pero… ¿Y qué más? —Casi parecía ofendido por las palabras de Harry— Que sienta un cierto instinto de protección hacia ella no significa que me guste.

—No creo que sientas sólo eso Ron… pero es igual, ya te darás cuenta tú solo… espero.

* * *

—Oye Hermione, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro Ginny, dime.

—¿Crees que se puede querer a dos chicos a la vez?

La castaña sintió un vuelco en su interior, se sentía totalmente acorralada, ¿la princesa había descubierto sus confusos sentimientos hacia Oliver y Ron?, ¿cómo?, si no se lo había contado ni a Katie.

—Es que… le tengo mucho cariño a Harry, es mi mejor amigo ¿sabes?, es muy especial para mí —Hermione respiró aliviada—, pero Draco… sé que a veces ha sido muy capullo, sobre todo con Ron, pero… es tan guapo y tan misterioso, es muy sexy ¿a que sí?... últimamente está muy amable y hoy no dejó de prestarme atención, ignoró por completo a Parkinson y las demás.

—Es cierto, pero no sé Ginny, a mí Malfoy no me da buena espina, en eso estoy de acuerdo con Ron.

—Jolín, ¿no le das el beneficio de la duda?, te recuerdo que a Ron antes lo odiabas y ahora estás encantada con él.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron a sonrojar, las muy condenadas.

—Pero… eso es… distinto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la princesa con el ceño fruncido y sin ninguna intención de dar su brazo a torcer.

—Pues porque… Ron es bueno en el fondo, y no ha despreciado nunca a nadie por su origen o su fortuna.

—Ya claro… pero es que los Malfoy siempre han sido un poco delicados con el tema de la sangre noble y todo eso, es lo que Draco ha aprendido, creo que se merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Haz lo que creas Ginny, eres una chica sensata, pero yo de Draco no me fío.

—Ya… tú también preferirías que estuviera con alguien como Harry.

—Por ejemplo. —Si supiera lo mucho que Harry la adoraba, pero Hermione no era quien para decírselo a la pelirroja.

—Y yo preferiría que te aclarases un poco con tus sentimientos por mi hermano, pero todo no puede ser en esta vida.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

—Tú sabrás, pero no te atrevas a negarme que mi hermano te hace gracia. Hoy lo mirabas con cara de tonta, y cuando te abrazó por detrás, en fin, que tu cara lo dice todo.

Bien lo sabía Hermione, su cara en general y sus mejillas y sus ojos en particular, delataban su incipiente debilidad por el príncipe. Incipiente pero ya más que evidente para aquellos que la conocían un poco. De pronto sintió terror, entonces Katie también debía haberse dado cuenta, por eso estaba tan rara cuando se marchó de su casa. ¿Lo habría notado también Oliver?, ¿y qué era esa maldita debilidad?, sólo podía ser una atracción física sin sentido, ¿qué otra cosa si no? Quería decirle algo convincente a Ginny, pero las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta.

—Yo… es que… no es eso… es que ahora me cae muy bien y… bueno, que estoy feliz de… de poder llevarme bien con él… me trató fatal antes y esto… es nuevo, inesperado, me desborda un poco…

—Vale, perdona, no quiero incomodarte, al fin y al cabo, no soy quien para acusar a nadie, que también tengo mis mareos mentales ¿no crees?, jajaja. Es que estos hombres nos traen locas.

—Sí, me temo que llevas razón —contestó resignada. Afortunadamente, la pelirroja era una persona que inspiraba confianza y volvía cómoda cualquier conversación. Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano, Hermione se sentiría capaz de hablarle más claro sobre lo que estaba empezando a sentir por el príncipe Ron.

* * *

Sirius recogió a la pareja, después de que se despidieran de Harry, que se marchó en su coche y de Ginny, que se quedó en sus habitaciones. El moreno iba al volante, Remus ocupaba el asiento de copiloto, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados detrás, con el espacio de un asiento en medio de ellos. De manera casi inconsciente, se habían sentado poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos, como para protegerse de los confusos sentimientos que albergaban en su interior, ahora más removidos por sus conversaciones post cena.

Intentaban no hacerlo, pero la tentación era demasiado grande, se miraban de vez en cuando, disimuladamente. Algunas veces lograban pasar desapercibidos, otras se pillaban, se incomodaban, Hermione se sonrojaba, Ron carraspeaba y apartaban las miradas como si les quemaran.

"¿Me gusta Hermione?, todo lo que siento ¿es por eso?" el pelirrojo no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema.

Hermione, por su parte, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del pelirrojo en bañador, con su atlético cuerpo mojado, sus cabellos rojos goteando agua, sus músculos definidos, contrayéndose y estirándose en casa movimiento… La castaña resopló y empezó a abanicarse con la mano. Sentía un calor sofocante que le venía desde dentro.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿tienes calor?

Cuando Hermione se volvió hacia él para responder casi se le escapa un grito. Lo estaba viendo desnudo, bueno, casi desnudo, con el dichoso bañador de la piscina, y mojado, y con esos pectorales, y esa tableta de chocolate y ese vello rojizo tan sexy, ¿sexy?, ¿había pensado que era sexy?

—¿Qué te ocurre?, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. —La cara de Hermione era de estampa. Y suerte que él no podía saber lo que estaba pensando, porque alucinaría.

"Más bien un Adonis…" se dijo para sí la castaña.

—Nada, sólo que recordé algo que tenía que hacer hoy y se me pasó. —Logró recomponerse, eso sí, con mucho esfuerzo.

—Vaya. —Ron se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento.

"Uffff, pero ¿qué me está pasando?, esto no es normal, yo no soy así… son las malditas hormonas, que las tengo bailando la polka rusa… maldita regla, no sólo me fastidias la tarde de piscina sino que me trastornas la cabeza y el cuerpo…" se lamentaba, mientras se cogía con fuerza a la puerta del vehículo.

Fue un viaje largo para los dos, a pesar de que Clarence House se encontraba situada muy cerca del palacio. Esa noche, Hermione tardó en conciliar el sueño, cierto Adonis pelirrojo la mareó durante algunas horas más. Ron no tuvo mejor suerte, Morfeo tampoco parecía acordarse de él, en su lugar, un ángel de cabellos castaños y mejillas sonrojadas lo mantenía despierto.

* * *

**_Estos dos ya se quitan el sueño, ay ay ay jajajaja__..._**


	16. La sensualidad de una sabelotodo

_**Parezco la hija pródiga xD que siempre aparece tarde y pidiendo perdón, pero los astros se han conjurado contra mí, lo prometo. Caí enferma de gripe, no sé si la A o la Z, y he pasado una Nochevieja y entrada en año de fábula (ironía ¬¬) espero que vosotros hayáis tenido mejores fiestas. Así que no he podido hacer nada de provecho en varios días, y el fic se ha quedado en espera, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero seguir colgando un capi a la semana como siempre. Tomaos el de hoy como mi regalito de Reyes ^^**_

_**Muchas gracias como siempre a quien me lee y en especial quienes dejáis reviews ^^ nena weasley granger, Nekiiito, danielaweasley, Luriadna, Alecita-Luna, Skinniy, ayme cm, ninaaaaaaaaaa, Darsy, Daniels-Delirious19, UltraVioleta, **__**CarinaD'PotterJonas**__**, peleona, flor de invierno, CataGrint, Ginebra, val!, SU-Black, debo mucho a todos, sin vosotros este fic no sería lo mismo.**_

_**Ninaaaaaaaaaa: me alegro de que lo amaras xD el beso llegará, no seas impaciente jajaja. Besicos.**_

_**Darsy: te gustó mi regalo jejeje, me alegro mucho ^^ pues actualizo cada semana, pero esta vez no pude cumplir por causa de fuerza mayor jo. Besicos.**_

_**Peleona: me alegro de que estés de acuerdo conmigo ^^ estos dos se irán enamorando poco a poco pero muy intensamente, te lo digo yo ;) Es verdad que Harry es un poco paradito, debería espabilar ¿no? jajaja Besicos.**_

_**Val!: tienes buena imaginación, yo tb lo hice y era el paraíso jajaja… Papa Nole se portó de lujo, pero el año nuevo me tajo un gripazo xD gracias por leerme ^^ Besicos.**_

_**SU-Black: gracias por tu review ^^ me alegra que te gustase el capi… y siento la tardanza de este nuevo capi. Besicos.**_

_**Y ahora por fin, a leer todo el mundo :D**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 17. La sensualidad de una sabelotodo "la sexy Hermione"**

La noche no fue larga sólo para Ron y Hermione. Pansy había decidido salir a tomar unas copas, sola, necesitaba oxigenarse un poco de tanto egocentrismo Malfoy. Después de la tarde de piscina, Draco se la había llevado a su mansión y se habían acostado, apenas un rato después de que el rubio le andara detrás de la princesa Ginevra. Eso le repateaba a la morena, pero cuando Draco la tocaba y la besaba, perdía la cordura y se entregaba a él sin condiciones, incapaz de oponer resistencia.

Después de dos horas de sexo intenso la había echado casi literalmente de su casa, alegando que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir solo. Pansy estaba acostumbrada a eso, a ser utilizada cuando a él le venía en gana y después recibir la patada, pero había ocasiones que se le hacía cuesta arriba volver a su casa después de verle y esa noche prefirió prolongarla un poco más. Entró en un bar de bastante nivel, para gente más bien adinerada y se sentó despreocupada en la barra.

No era la única que buscaba ahogar sus penas con alcohol esa noche. Neville Longbottom había tenido unos días malos, porque Katie estaba saliendo bastante en serio con aquel chico de la noche de Everlasting, y estaba seguro de que sus posibilidades con ella se habían esfumado para siempre. Cruzó la puerta del bar y echó el vistazo de rigor a su interior.

Y vio como el pañuelo de una chica se deslizaba lentamente por el borde del taburete para terminar en el suelo. Alguien podría pisarlo o alejarlo tanto que su dueña no pudiera recuperarlo después, así que su instinto de caballero educado no le dejó ignorar el hecho.

Se acercó hasta la barra, y cuando ella lo vio plantado a su lado, quiso despacharlo con su habitual tono prepotente.

—¿Te has acercado para ligar conmigo?, lo siento pero no estoy de humor.

—No —Neville la miró extrañado y Pansy hizo lo mismo—. Sólo quería darle su pañuelo, se le ha caído.

—¡Oh! —exclamó una repentinamente avergonzada morena—. Vaya… gracias… por recogérmelo.

Durante unos instantes, ambos se miraron en silencio, ella abochornada por su error, no sabía qué decir y él estaba simplemente fascinado por la belleza de la desconocida. Sus ojos azules de largas pestañas negras lo tenían atrapado. Y fue un pestañeo de la morena lo que le hizo salir del trance.

—De nada señorita, no tiene porqué dármelas, lo habría hecho cualquiera.

—Cualquiera no… cualquiera habría intentado ligarme, no recoger mi pañuelo sin más. —musitó sin que Neville la pudiera entender, la música de fondo se lo impedía.

Pansy se sintió rara, aquel chico era el primero en mucho tiempo que no se le había acercado para sacar beneficio, fuera del tipo que fuera, y la hizo sentirse tan distinta, tan pura.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?, te invito.

—¿Eh?, no, no señorita, no hace falta, no… —Neville se puso nervioso y Pansy sonrió enternecida.

—No lo hago por lo del pañuelo, sino porque quiero, ¿qué te apetece beber?

—Bueno yo… un martini con limón.

—Buena elección, ¡perdona, dos martinis con limón cuando puedas! —gritó al camarero.

—Muchas gracias de verdad, no tenía porqué, señorita. —El moreno se sentó tímidamente en el taburete que Pansy tenía a la izquierda.

—Pansy, me llamo Pansy Parkinson, ¿y tú?

—Eh… Neville Longbottom, es un placer señorita Parkinson. —inclinó un poco la cabeza al decir el nombre de la chica, Pansy sonrió.

La morena no podía creerse que todavía existieran chicos como aquel, tan educados, tan inocentes, tan transparentes. Acostumbrada al misterio constante y el egoísmo de Draco, compartir una copa con Neville Longbottom era como estar en una vida paralela.

Pansy propuso sentarse en una de las mesas, para poder charlar más cómodamente, Neville seguía alucinando con su buena suerte, una chica muy hermosa quería hablar con él y no por compromiso. Pero en el trayecto hasta la mesita, un chico rubio, de cuerpo fornido y sonrisa perfecta se interpuso entre los dos.

—Hola guapa, ¿te apetece bailar?

En cuanto Neville lo escuchó su rostro se oscureció, era como revivir la escena del Everlasting, cuando trató de acercarse a Katie y aquel chico se la levantó ante sus ojos, estaba pasando otra vez. Bueno, no era tan raro, lo extraño era que aquella preciosidad siguiera mucho rato con él, su tiempo con ella se había terminado. O eso pensaba.

Pansy miró al rubio, le recordaba a Draco, por su cabello, su estatura, su buena planta, y respondió a su sonrisa con otra.

—Pues la verdad es que ahora mismo no, me apetece sentarme a charlar.

—Vaya, pues… sentémonos. —exclamó seguro de sí mismo, ofreciendo otra amplia sonrisa y sin hacer ni caso al moreno que tenía todavía detrás.

Neville bajó la cabeza y empezó a deshacer sus pasos hacia la barra, como Pansy se iba a sentar en la mesa con ése, lo mejor que podía hacer él era volver a la barra, el lugar de los solitarios. Pero una mano se aferró al brazo de su chaqueta, impidiéndole alejarse más. El moreno alzó la vista, justo para presenciar un hecho insólito en su vida.

—Por supuesto que me sentaré, pero no contigo, ya tengo acompañante. —Señaló a Neville, el cual conservaba el gesto de sorpresa en su rostro, mirándola a ella y al desconocido alternativamente.

El fornido rubio hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia Neville y otra de lástima hacia Pansy, pero la morena le respondió enseñando sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa exagerada que a Neville lo hizo sonreír, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que tomaron asientos en una mesita del lateral.

—¿Por qué volvías a la barra?

—Porque… bueno, yo pensé que usted, que ese chico… en fin… —De nuevo se le atragantaban las palabras, a la morena le pareció encantador.

—Pensabas que me iría con él y te dejaría plantado, ¿es eso?

—Pues… sí. —bajó la mirada hasta su vaso de Martini, que tenía sujeto con ambas manos.

Era la primera vez en su vida que una chica bonita daba calabazas a un tío atractivo por estar con él, de hecho, la primera vez que una chica lo elegía a él, y aunque probablemente, nunca más volvería a verla, no olvidaría aquella noche durante el resto de sus días, ni olvidaría el bello rostro de Pansy Parkinson, que ahora llenaba sus retinas mientras bebía delicadamente con la pajita. Ella alzó los ojos.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Que a veces sí ocurren milagros.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó intrigada y divertida.

—Yo venía a pasar unas horas solo, bebiendo… y míreme, estoy sentado con una bonita chica que ha preferido brindarme a mí su compañía y no a otro.

—Gracias… por lo de bonita.

—De nada, es que lo es y mucho. —Enrojeció hasta las orejas, ella le sonrió otra vez.

—Pues ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? —La miraba expectante.

—Estoy convencida de que tú eres mil veces mejor compañía que ese creído de antes…

—Uy, no creo, yo no…

—Y otra cosa… no me llames de usted por favor, debemos ser de la misma edad, llámame Pansy.

—Yo tengo veinte años ¿y tú?, ¡uy!, perdona, no se le debe preguntar la edad a una chica, no es educado, jo qué idiota soy… —El muchacho se reprochaba a sí mismo, mirando la mesa, Pansy rió.

—Jajajaja… no te preocupes, no es delicado preguntarlo, pero… yo no me avergüenzo de mi edad, tengo veintiún años.

La velada se prolongó durante varias horas, que a ambos les parecieron minutos. Entre sonrojos de Neville y sonrisas de Pansy se les pasó el tiempo, y se hicieron las tres, el bar iba a cerrar.

Neville nunca había salido con ninguna chica, ya fuera por iniciativa propia o por casualidad, como le había pasado esa noche, por eso carecía de la experiencia necesaria, y cuando ambos se despidieron, no se le ocurrió pedirle su móvil, su correo electrónico o cualquier cosa para poder contactar con ella en el futuro. Pansy esperaba esa petición, se sintió un poco decepcionada al no escucharla, pero después pensó que tal vez el chico no había caído en hacerlo, y a punto estuvo de ofrecerle su número ella misma. Sin embargo, Draco volvió a su mente, seguía deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas, ¿de qué le serviría verse con un muchacho bonachón como aquel si seguiría ardiendo de placer en brazos del egocéntrico rubio? Sabía que estaba condenada y sin esperanza de salvación, y no tenía ningún derecho a marear o darle falsas esperanzas a un chico como Neville.

Así que después de los dos besos del educado moreno, Pansy se acercó a la orilla de la acera para parar un taxi, y subió al vehículo dedicándole una última sonrisa.

Sentada en el taxi, acurrucada sobre sí misma, abrazando su chaqueta, la morena pensó que durante unas horas había dejado de ser la esclava de Draco, para ser una mujer diferente, libre, pura… sonrió, no olvidaría nunca a Neville ni la dulce noche que le había regalado sin proponérselo.

Neville se quedó de pie unos instantes, viendo alejarse el taxi de Pansy. Había sido una noche increíblemente maravillosa, como un bello sueño que terminaba con la imagen del vehículo perdiéndose en el final de la calle. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no le había pedido nada para contactarla, y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

"Qué torpe soy, olvidé pedirle su teléfono o su Messenger… aunque, ¿para qué?, seguramente no querría volver a verme… qué iluso, simplemente tenía una mala noche y le alivió compartirla con alguien, y yo fui ese alguien, nada más… una mujer tan bella como Pansy nunca se fijaría en mí… es mejor así, no quiero sufrir otro rechazo"

Neville emprendió su camino por la acera, hacia su casa. Una sonrisa triste se había dibujado en su rostro.

* * *

La siguiente semana transcurrió sin novedades. Ron seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Harry le dijo, y no terminaba de verlo claro. Miraba a Hermione, le parecía bonita y agradable, le inspiraba ternura, pero… nada más, quería su bien pero ¿gustarle?, eso eran palabras mayores.

Hermione, por su parte, se comportaba con bastante normalidad, salvo cuando las circunstancias propiciaban una excesiva cercanía de su cuerpo al de Ron. No podía controlarlo, de inmediato evocaba su cuerpo atlético y se ruborizaba, el pelirrojo no entendía bien esas reacciones suyas, pero hasta el momento, la castaña había sabido salir airosa con sus excusas.

El príncipe Ron se reunió con Snape, y éste le explicó sus compromisos oficiales para las próximas semanas. Había llegado el momento de empezar con las tareas de príncipe heredero, y el pelirrojo debía tomárselas muy en serio si quería que los británicos siguieran teniéndole cierta estima. Una estima que había logrado desde el anuncio de su relación con Hermione Granger y la ausencia de escándalos. Ron lo sabía y quería hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

La tarde del viernes, Ron quiso invitar a sus amigos a los jardines de palacio. Se instalaban algunas barras móviles y los invitados podían pasear por los inmensos y cuidados jardines reales o sentarse en la amplia terraza con vistas.

Como solía pasar, Draco Malfoy y sus amigos también asistieron. Pero en esta ocasión, el rubio no estuvo tan pendiente de la princesa como en la piscina, tampoco lo estuvo de Pansy, en eso no había cambios, sus cinco sentidos se concentraban en Hermione, pues era el día en que llevaría a cabo su plan: obtener fotos de Granger desnuda, en la cama, con un chico que no fuera el príncipe.

La fiesta organizada era el momento perfecto, pues al hacerse en los jardines, la gente entraba y salía del edificio para ir a los baños o sentarse dentro, el vaivén de personas le favorecía, nadie advertiría la ausencia de Granger durante un rato.

Draco encargó a Blaise que tuviera entretenido a Ron, le empezó a preguntar sobre los próximos eventos militares y al pelirrojo le perdía el ejército, así que se enzarzó en una apasionada explicación. Harry también estaba con ellos, pues Ron quería preguntarle algunas cosas sobre sus futuras tareas oficiales.

—¿Hoy no vas a bailarle el agua a la princesa Ginevra? —preguntó Pansy con cara de asco.

—No… hoy tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, no molestes Pansy.

Draco le dio la espalda y se acercó a la barra donde un camarero servía copas. Ambos se miraron sin mediar palabra y el rubio abrió su anillo esmeralda y plata, y dejó caer un polvillo blanco en la copa de champán destinada a la castaña.

Cuando Draco la vio beber varios tragos sonrió triunfante. "Ya eres mía Granger"

Nadie parecía haber advertido la maniobra de Malfoy, salvo Pansy, que no le quitaba ojo de encima, aunque no tardaría en saberlo todo, sólo tenía que acostarse con él y compartiría con ella sus maquiavélicos planes. De todos modos, fuera lo que fuera, todo iba encaminado a casarse con la princesa y obtener el trono. Probablemente se trataba de algo contra el príncipe o su insulsa novia. No era asunto suyo.

Ron dio por zanjada su conversación con Zabini y buscó a Hermione con la mirada, cuando sus ojos la encontraron se le contrajo el rostro.

—Joder, otra vez Diggory.

—¿Celoso? —se aventuró a preguntar Harry.

—¿Yo celoso?, no digas tonterías, sólo velo por nuestra maravillosa farsa, si tontea con ése nos pone en evidencia… celos tú, que Draco parece interesarse en mi hermana.

—Pues hoy casi no la ha mirado, igual sólo fue un capricho pasajero.

—Ojalá, porque como ese imbécil se acerque a Ginny, conocerá la furia Weasley… y tú deberías hacer algo también Harry —le increpó el pelirrojo.

—Claro, como soy su… ah no, que no soy nada suyo —Lo miró con ojos entornados— ¿con qué derecho voy a hacer nada contra Malfoy?, aunque desee patearle la cabeza hasta cansarme.

—Con el derecho de estar enamorado de Ginny, ¿te parece poco?, debes reaccionar Harry, no puedes quedarte siempre pasivo, esperando…

—Pues aplícate el cuento, parece que Cedric se lleva a tu novia a un lugar más "íntimo" jajaja.

Ron volvió a mirar a la pareja. Cedric cogía a Hermione de un brazo y la guiaba hacia el final de la terraza. ¿Pensaba girar la esquina y salir del campo visual de la gente?

Impulsado por algo a lo que no quería poner nombre, se dirigió hacia ellos con presteza.

La castaña estaba bonita esa tarde, con una sencilla blusa blanca y una falda marrón por las rodillas. Diggory también lo había advertido, empezaban a cansarle sus intentos, ¿es que no respetaba la propiedad ajena?

—¡Hola Diggory!... ¿qué pasa aquí? —La cara acongojada de Hermione lo extrañó.

—Nada, sólo he acompañado a Hermione a un lugar más tranquilo, me dijo que no se encontraba muy bien —explicó Cedric.

—Ya… —el príncipe no se lo terminaba de creer, aunque realmente, la castaña no hacía muy buena cara— Pues ya me encargo yo, gracias Diggory, siempre tan… atento.

—De acuerdo —dijo a regañadientes— Ya nos veremos Hermione, cuídate por favor.

Se alejó de ellos y Ron se acercó hasta tenerla cara a cara.

—Otra vez con él… ven, acompáñame dentro, tenemos que hablar. —Cogió su mano y tiró de ella, que se levantó con torpeza del banco sin replicar.

Draco había evitado a Pansy y había dejado de lado a Ginny, ante la tristeza de la pelirroja. Una terrible visión lo había sobrecogido. Su fiel Goyle lo miraba medio asustado desde un rincón de la terraza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde está Granger? —escupió el rubio.

—Estaba esperando que Diggory la dejara un momento para llevármela pero… la perdí, apareció el príncipe y se la llevó él, lo… lo siento.

—¡Eres un completo inútil!, ¡joder!, ni siquiera la oportunidad de tirártela te ha espabilado suficiente —explotó Draco— le eché más que de sobras para que no ofreciera ninguna resistencia, en cuanto haga efecto, sabrán que alguien la ha drogado… pero te aseguro que ese alguien no voy a ser yo.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban por los pasillos de la planta baja de palacio. Quería llevarla a alguna salita y hablar tranquilamente sobre Diggory.

—No puedes darle tanta cancha a ése… ¿has pensado lo que puede parecer a ojos de los demás?, no nos convienen ese tipo de rumores.

—No me encuentro muy bien… —Se llevó la mano a la frente.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?, no me digas que te has indispuesto… ¿o te molesta hablar de Diggory?

—Ron, por favor… —Lo cogió de la manga.

El pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos de inmediato, al escuchar esa voz débil y suplicante, y la miró.

—Pero ¿qué te ocurre?

—No sé… qué me pasa… —Y se desvaneció. Afortunadamente, Ron detuvo su caída contra el suelo.

—¡Ey, ey!, vamos… despierta, por favor despierta… ¡Hermione! —La zarandeaba con desesperación, pero la castaña seguía inconsciente— ¡ayuda, por favor!, ¡Snape, Sirius, Remus!, ¡joder que alguien venga!

La paciencia del príncipe se había esfumado al verla tan frágil e indefensa. El miedo a que le hubiese pasado algo irreparable se apoderó de él.

—Por favor Hermione, abre los ojos… no me hagas esto… —La tenía entre sus brazos, mientras le suplicaba arrodillado — ¡maldita, sea!, ¿dónde está todo el mundo cuando hace falta?

—¡Alteza!, ¿qué le ha pasado a la señorita? —Remus apareció acelerado, había venido corriendo pasillo arriba desde que escuchó los gritos del príncipe.

—No lo sé, rápido, llama al médico… ¡rápido!, ¡estaré con ella en una habitación de invitados!

Remus asintió y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Es que siempre me vas a estar dando males de cabeza? —la reprendía con una sonrisa mientras entraba en la primera estancia que le vino al paso con la castaña en brazos.

Ron la tumbó sobre la cama con cuidado y la miró. Se la veía tan delicada y bonita. Quiso pensar que estaba sólo durmiendo pero la realidad era bien distinta y le duró poco el optimismo. Se sentó en una silla que colocó junto a la cama y le cogió la mano sin dejar de mirar su rostro.

—Por favor despierta… fui un idiota por no creerte antes, ni a ti ni a Diggory, lo siento, pero abre los ojos Hermione… —Bajó la vista hasta el suelo y algo lo hizo levantarla de nuevo.

—¿Ron?... ¿dónde estoy? —hablaba con dificultad.

—En… en una habitación de invitados, te desmayaste, ¿qué coño te pasó? —se alivió al verla consciente otra vez.

—No… lo sé… tengo… mucho calor… —respiraba profundamente, mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello de la blusa y se lo abría buscando aire. El pelirrojo la observó detenidamente. Sus mejillas estaban ciertamente coloradas, su mirada un poco ida, estaba visiblemente sofocada. Ante un atónito Ron, Hermione se despasó el primer botón sin importarle que él la viera, y trató de hacerlo con el segundo, pero se le resistía.

—Ron, por favor… ayúdame, me estoy ahogando… —Levantaba una mano en su dirección, moviéndola torpemente para que él se acercase— No puedo despasarlos.

—Vale, vale, tranquila… —Dejó la silla y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

Acercó sus manos hasta la tela que cubría el cuerpo de Hermione, sus dedos empezaron a temblar, pero la castaña no se daba cuenta de nada, seguía respirando alterada, movía la cabeza ligeramente y emitía una especie de gemidos suaves que a Ron le retumbaban en la cabeza.

"Esto es surrealista, yo despasándole la blusa, y porque ella misma me lo pide, en otras circunstancias me habría reído de ella, con lo mojigata que es, pero…"

Pero Ron no podía reírse, eso es lo último que haría. A pesar de sus años de experiencia desnudando mujeres, algunas mucho más exuberantes que Hermione Granger, todo sea dicho, sus manos no dejaban de temblar, como si el mero roce con su piel, ahora tan caliente, le produjera pequeñas convulsiones. Quiso dejarlo en el segundo botón, por el bien de los dos, pero Hermione no se lo permitió, le suplicó que siguiera, porque se ahogaba de calor. Ron tragó saliva, despasó dos botones más y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, confundiéndose éste con su cara, cuando sus ojos se toparon con el sujetador de Hermione. Era una prenda más sugerente de lo que habría esperado siendo ella su dueña, de color negro, con zonas ligeramente transparentes y los bordes de puntilla. Pero lo más impactante para el príncipe, fue descubrir que ese trozo de tela cubría unos pechos hermosos, pequeños, pero firmes y de contornos agradables, ¿dónde los había escondido hasta entonces?

Todavía tenía sus manos tocando la blusa, ahora muy abierta, dejando a la vista más de lo que era decoroso. Hermione se removía lentamente, pero lo suficiente como para que los dedos de Ron rozasen su piel de manera intermitente, él era incapaz de apartarlos, estaba como paralizado.

La castaña intentaba hablarle, pero ya no podía, sólo emitía esos gemidos, que unidos a la visión de su ropa interior, lo estaban volviendo loco, loco de deseo. ¿Era eso parte de lo que se había perdido la tarde de la piscina en que ella no pudo nadar?

Durante unos instantes, que le parecieron eternos, no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, de su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su alterada respiración, de su piel perlada por el sudor, de sus ojos cerrados, de su boca entre abierta emitiendo aquellos sonidos celestiales…

Hermione abrió un poco sus ojos color chocolate y lo miró, de una manera que le creía imposible a una chica como ella, ¿era fuego lo que veía en ellos?, ¿o acaso él estaba perdiendo la razón? Ella levantó sus manos y agarró a Ron por la chaqueta, sólo quería pedirle ayuda, que aquel calor sofocante acabara, que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas, que su respiración se calmara… pero a ojos del pelirrojo, sus gestos y actitud mostraban otra cosa, parecía estar loca de deseo por él, parecía suplicarle que la tomara allí mismo.

Hermione se pasó una mano sobre el pecho, empapado en sudor, y atacó los botones restantes hasta que se abrió la ropa completamente, exponiendo su abdomen y su ombligo. Ron no podía detenerla, no quería, estaba atrapado por aquella mujer, que parecía albergar en su cuerpo una llama capaz de derretir el mismísimo casquete polar.

"¿Va a quitarse también la falda?", el pelirrojo se sentía culpable y extasiado a partes iguales. Sabía que Hermione no estaba actuando por voluntad propia, y que él, como caballero, debía pararla y evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez de la que se arrepentiría después, pero acababa de descubrir que Hermione Granger, la responsable, la empollona, la mojigata… podía ser sexy, tan sexy y ardiente que lo intimidaba y al mismo tiempo lo hacía enloquecer. Jamás pensó que detrás de su carita de niña se escondiera una mujer tan sensual. Primero le pareció una niñata pedante, después una niña bonita y con encanto pero… se había equivocado, Hermione ya era toda una mujer, y ante sus ojos tenía la prueba.

Las manos de la castaña alcanzaron la cintura de su falda, y Ron supo lo que venía después, pero ya no pudo quedarse a mirar, porque su cuerpo terminó de despertarse, y su entrepierna, endurecida y muy crecida, clamaba por su presa.

—Para por favor, o no me podré contener… maldita sea, me han metido en la cama con mucho menos que esto, uffff —resoplaba mientras sujetaba las manos de Hermione— No sé lo que te ha pasado, pero ésta no eres tú, relájate un poco por favor y ayúdame a relajarme a mí.

—Ron… me ahogo… —Y ahí estaban otra vez esos gemidos, ahora acompañados por una voz tan sensual que el pelirrojo tuvo que cerrar los ojos y hablar en voz alta para no escucharla más.

—¡Vamos Ron, tú puedes, si sólo es la rancia de Granger, no tiene nada que pueda interesarte "anda que no, ¿la has visto bien?", no, joder, no, nada que me pueda gustar "será por eso que tengo a Ron junior firmes" nada, Granger es una rancia, Granger no es atractiva, Granger…!

Ginny ya había despedido a los invitados, extrañada por la ausencia de su hermano. Tuvo que justificarlo. Cuando entró a palacio se cruzó con un agobiado Lupin y con la doctora de la familia, que llevaba cara de circunstancias, se unió a ellos.

En el camino hasta la habitación, el castaño le contó a la princesa lo sucedido como mejor pudo, y cuando los tres entraron en la estancia, con Ginny a la cabeza, se encontraron con la escena de Ron echado sobre una Hermione medio desnuda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Ron? —exclamó Ginny escandalizada.

—¡No es lo que parece! —Pegó un brinco y saltó de la cama al escuchar a su hermana— Granger se desmayó, la traje aquí y de pronto despertó y se ahogaba, lo prometo, yo no le he hecho nada.

* * *

Después de revisarla concienzudamente la dejó durmiendo y les dio su diagnóstico.

—Le han suministrado algún tipo de excitador sexual… un calienta burras, hablando en plata… posiblemente alguno muy concentrado, pero se han pasado con la dosis, a juzgar por su estado —explicaba la doctora Poppy Pomfrey, que cuidaba de la salud de la familia real desde la jubilación del doctor Slughorn, unos meses atrás.

—¿Quién coño haría algo tan bajo? —preguntó una indignada Ginny.

—¿Quién coño quiere acostarse con Hermione? —preguntó Ron, claramente molesto por esa posibilidad. Cosa que a su hermana no le pasó por alto. Pero no pudo evitar la pregunta.

—¿No habrás sido tú, Ron?

—¿Yo? —exclamó indignado— sabes de sobra que no necesito drogas para llevarme a las chicas a la cama —afirmó orgulloso.

—Ahórrame los detalles. —Rodó los ojos.

―¿Y qué hacemos ahora con ella?, ¿necesita algún cuidado en especial? ―cuestionó el pelirrojo con preocupación.

―Tranquilo alteza, la señorita Granger no corre peligro. Pero harán falta unas horas para que se pasen los efectos de la droga ―respondió Pomfrey―, será suficiente que repose, le suministren abundante líquido y estén pendientes de que no salga de la habitación… por si acaso.

La mujer regordeta puso un gesto raro, y Ron la entendió al instante. Si alguien más la viera como él la había visto escasos minutos antes, sería cuanto menos un compromiso, por no decir los rumores que podrían correr sobre ella y la familia real. Había que evitar a toda costa cualquier escándalo, así funcionaban sus vidas.

―Me quedaré con ella ―afirmó Ginny― no dejaré que salga… esto debemos llevarlo con discreción.

―Sí, y yo voy a repasar a todos los invitados, el que le ha hecho esto, seguro que fue uno de ellos, y a los camareros también… joder, ya no podemos confiar en nadie ―se lamentó Ron― ¡Pudo ser Diggory!, se la había llevado a una zona alejada.

―¿Cedric?, imposible. Él jamás haría algo así, es un buen chico, siempre lo ha sido y lo sabes.

―Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero… no me niegues que parece empecinado con Hermione desde que la conoció.

―Es cierto, parece que le gusta Hermione, y me sorprende su persistencia cuando sabe que ella es tu novia, pero… no, él no puede haber hecho algo así, no le pega nada.

―¿Entonces quién?, no sé de ningún otro que le tuviera ganas… uffff.

* * *

La doctora se marchó, Ron abandonó la estancia para encerrarse en las suyas y confeccionar la lista de personas que habían estado esa tarde en la fiesta y Ginny se puso a leer un libro, sentada junto a la castaña. Se quedarían en Buckingham, no estaban las cosas como para volver a Clarence House.

Dos horas después, Hermione volvió a despertarse. Todavía se sentía un poco sofocada, pero la cabeza parecía más estable, cosa que agradeció enormemente. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y descubrió a la princesa en la silla que antes juraría que había ocupado Ron.

―Ginny… ―musitó débilmente.

―¡Hermione!, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿sigues muy mareada? ―Ginny dejó el libro y abandonó la silla para acercarse más y sentarse en la cama de su amiga.

―Bueno… me siento mejor que hace un rato, pero… pensé que Ron… estaba aquí, ¿lo he soñado?

―No Hermione, no lo has soñado. Mi hermano estuvo contigo desde que perdiste el conocimiento hasta que llegamos Remus y yo con la doctora.

―¿En serio?, ¿entonces… todas esas imágenes… no las soñé?

―¿Te refieres a que él te desvistiera porque te ahogabas?, o eso me contó.

―Oh Dios mío… ¡qué vergüenza!... se lo pedí de verdad y él… él me abrió la blusa y me vio… no podré volver a mirarlo a la cara. ―Ocultaba su enrojecido rostro con ambas manos.

―No digas eso, no fue culpa tuya, estabas bajo los efectos de una droga, él lo sabe.

Pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor en absoluto. Para Hermione, lo único que contaba era que al final, por la razón que fuera, el príncipe Ron la había desvestido y había visto su ropa interior, por no decir el estado lamentable en que se encontraba ella mientras tanto, sudando, sofocada, hablando con dificultad… Había sido el momento más bochornoso de toda su vida y precisamente con Ron, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella?

"¿Qué habrá pensado de mí, de lo que dije, de mi comportamiento… de lo que vio?, oh Dios, no podré dirigirle la palabra nunca más…" Se echó las sábanas sobre la cabeza, queriendo huir de su propia vida, deseando que no llegara jamás la mañana del día siguiente.

Sin embargo, no fue la única persona profundamente afectada por el suceso. Ron estuvo dándole vueltas a los nombres de los presentes durante horas, y se quedó con muy pocos. Él personalmente se encargaría de interrogarlos, no quería que trascendiera el asunto ni poner sobre aviso al canalla en cuestión, pero estaba decidido a dar con él y pobre cuando cayera en sus manos. Cuando el cansancio hizo mella en su mente decidió acostarse. Pero no pudo evitar soñar con Hermione esa noche, lo que había visto de ella era demasiado como para pasarlo por alto y ni en sueños pudo apartarlo de su memoria.

_Se veía sentado cómodamente en su cama, y de pronto entraba una muchacha del servicio con la bandeja del desayuno. La chica llevaba la blusa despasada y mostraba su sujetador, el pelirrojo se alteró de inmediato, no eran formas de vestirse el servicio. Pero todavía se quedó más sorprendido, casi asustado, cuando miró la cara de ella y reconoció a una complaciente Hermione._

―_¡¿Hermione?! —chilló desconcertado._

―_Buenos días alteza, le traigo su desayuno, bien caliente __—__Esa maldita y sensual voz otra vez__—__ como a usted le gusta. _

―_Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo?, y… y así… __—__Sus ojos azules viajaban del sujetador a su rostro alternativamente._

—_Snape me dijo que esto entraba en el acuerdo que tenemos, y yo estoy encantada de servirle alteza._

_La doncella Hermione le sonreía con una mezcla de provocación y deseo en sus labios._

_Ron estaba muy nervioso, trataba de levantarse de la cama, pero la doncella Hermione se le echó encima, asegurándose de que su sujetador rozaba contra él._

—_Pero no se levante por favor, que yo se lo sirvo… todo… _

—_No hace falta, de verdad, ya… ya me levanto, desayunaré en el comedor._

―_¿Por qué?, si en la cama se está muy bien… __—__Se sentó a su lado, reteniéndolo allí__—__ Si lo desea… se lo doy boca a boca… __—__La chica había empezado a sudar, y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, más excitada y fuera de lugar que otra cosa, exactamente igual que esa misma tarde._

_Ron sintió palpitaciones en el pantalón y pegó un brinco. Quería echarla de la cama, alejar la tentación, pero tenía pánico de que al tocarla le ocurriese otra vez, quedarse paralizado, conmocionado y totalmente loco de deseo por ella. La doncella Hermione no le dio tregua._

—_Alteza… tengo calor, ¿me ayuda a desnudarme? __—__Le cogió las manos y las guió hasta el borde de su falda. El pelirrojo se resistió unos instantes, pero la perseverante castaña venció sus débiles defensas y logró que el pelirrojo se echara sobre ella, incapaz de contenerse más._

—_Me ahogo Ron… ayúdame… por favor… __—__La misma voz, los mismos gemidos, el mismo sudor, los mismos movimientos… Ron no pudo evitarlo, sus manos volaron solas hasta la cremallera de su falda. Se la quitó sin mucho cuidado y le sacó la blusa, ya despasada por completo, arrojándola fuera de la cama. La tenía tan excitada, tan complaciente y debajo de su cuerpo, tal como la deseaba por la tarde, esta vez no se contendría, ella lo había buscado, ella también lo deseaba a él._

El grito de Ron se escuchó por todo el pasillo de la primera planta. Cuando reaccionó, ya fuera de su sueño, se descubrió cubierto de sudor, sofocado, alterado y con una importante erección bajo las sábanas. Acababa de tener sueños húmedos con Hermione. ¿Dónde quedaba la teoría de verla como una hermanita pequeña?, ¿y su caballerosidad? La había visto en tan íntima y delicada situación por accidente y se estaba aprovechando de eso para tener sueños eróticos. Se sintió culpable.

"Esto tiene que ser por la sorpresa de verla así, es que ha sido muy fuerte, jamás habría esperado que fuera tan… tan sexy maldita sea, tan ardiente y sensual uffff… seguro que en cuanto la vea mañana otra vez normal, bien tapadita y hablando como una sabelotodo me olvido de todo esto" pensó aliviado.

* * *

_**Hermione también tenía derecho a despertar pasiones ¿no? jajaja... ahora ya está toda la carne en el asador, a ver como se comportan...**_


	17. Celos por ella

_**¡¡Sorpresa!! xD esta vez cuelgo capi en menos de una semana, no os quejaréis ¿eh? **_

_**Es largo, largo, para celebrar que me siento al fin recuperada por completo de la gripe :D **_

_**Como siempre mil gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen en la sombra y en especial a los que me dejáis review ^^ me animáis a continuar: nena weasley granger, Su-Black, CarinaD'PotterJonas, manzanaaa, Ginebra, Nekiiito, Val!, CataGrint, Luriadna, ninaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Alecita-Luna, Skinniy, danielaweasley, Merak84, aymee cm, flor de invierno, Daniela-Delirious19, Miss_Dannii!!, V_Weasley, Ainhochu, Nefer W, UltraVioleta, peleona.**_

_**Peleona: Me encanta tenerte enganchadísima xD y sobre cuando actualizo pues… suelo colgar un capi a la semana, salvo excepciones. Ron ya ha descubierto mucho de Hermione sí, y está encantado xD Malfoy es un cernícalo en mi fic, y sobre Pansy y Neville, es verdad que Pansy es una mala pécora, pero con el se portó bien ¿no? **_

_**Besicos!!**_

_**Miss_Dannii!!: Me alegra mucho que te encante ^^ y eso de que te lo recomendarán me hace mucha ilusión. A mí tb me encana el RoMione y siempre me lo he visto como príncipe, no pude resistirme a escribir esta historia xD Por cierto, tu nick es por Dannii Minogue, a mí me flipa su música xD Besicos!!**_

_**Ninaaaaaaaaaaaaa: Jajajaja ¿en serio te metías 5 veces al día?, ainsss que bonica :D pues hoy no te quejarás, que me he adelantando a la semana y todo ;) Ron no se aprovechó porque es todo un caballero, pero ganas no le faltaron jajaja. Besicos!!**_

_**Val!: xD sí, es que Ron el pobre, se tomó a la tremenda soñar con Hermione, anda que xD Como ves, aquí ando, sin retrasarme ni un día, de hecho me adelanté :D y ya recuperada de salud. Besicos!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 18. Celos por ella**

Ron se lavó la cara con agua fría, mojándosela varias veces, buscando alivio a su caldeado despertar. Estaba seguro de que las reacciones de su mente y de su cuerpo eran perfectamente normales dadas las circunstancias, pero aún sabiéndose justificado, una parte de él permanecía inquieta. Algo no terminaba de encajar en sus racionales razonamientos. Sin embargo, ignoró esa débil vocecilla interior y salió de sus estancias dispuesto a tomar un buen desayuno.

Hermione se miraba en el espejo, se había quitado el pijama y estaba en ropa interior, observando su pecho, su ombligo y después su pecho de nuevo. Su rostro parecía sereno, pero su cabeza bullía llena de preocupaciones.

"Dios, Ron me ha visto así… no, peor que así, porque estaba sudando y gimiendo, en un estado lamentable… " sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Se retiró las prendas íntimas y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua arrastrara sus pensamientos, o al menos deseando que eso ocurriera.

"Vale… lo mejor será hacer como si nada, sí… seguro que Ron se hará cargo, como decía Ginny, y no le habrá dado importancia a lo sucedido… yo debo hacer lo mismo"

La castaña entró en el comedor, dispuesta a sentarse en la mesa, donde el pelirrojo terminaba su bollería y el café. Al advertir su presencia, el príncipe alzó los ojos y la miró. Ella le sonrió.

—¡Buenos días Ron!

—Buenos días… —La voz de Ron sonaba poco efusiva.

Sus implacables ojos de hielo seguían mirándola fijamente, como si la estuvieran juzgando o como si buscasen en ella una respuesta. Ahí tenía a la Hermione Granger de siempre, con su cabello enmarañado torpemente recogido, su camiseta de manga larga y sus vaqueros, pero algo no iba bien, algo fallaba. No era como él había pensando, porque su mente se estaba dedicando a recrear lo que aconteció en aquella habitación de invitados, recordando sus sonidos, sus movimientos, su boca, sus pechos llenando aquel sujetador… y le cambió el gesto, mostrando casi disgusto, como si todo aquello le hubiese parecido feo o incluso repulsivo.

Al menos así lo sintió Hermione, que no podía soportar aquella mirada fija y aquel rostro con expresión de asco. De inmediato, la castaña se vio sumida en una mezcla de vergüenza extrema y humillación.

"Pero… ¿a qué viene esa cara?, ¿tan horrible le pareció mi cuerpo?... quisiera desaparecer ahora mismo." Se lamentó.

Sin embargo, era justo al contrario, Ron la encontró muy deseable, demasiado y eso no podía ser. Ella era Hermione Granger, una chica demasiado correcta y formal y además tenía novio, no tenía ningún sentido imaginarla así, ligera de ropa y sentir el deseo de acariciar su cuerpo.

"Tendría que haber funcionado, se suponía que al verla de estar por casa todo sería como antes… ¿por qué no puedo apartar de mi mente ese maldito sujetador y sus gemidos?, ¡maldita sea!, ¡qué poco autocontrol tengo joder!" Estaba irritado consigo mismo y sin pensar que Hermione lo estaba viendo, su cara mostraba ese enfado interno sin tapujos.

Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, incapaz de articular palabra, él demasiado obcecado con sus luchas internas para advertir el estado de la castaña. Fue una doncella la que rompió el tenso momento.

—Buenas días señorita Granger, ¿le traigo el desayuno de siempre?

—N… no… no tengo hambre, ya… ya bajaré más tarde… —Se movió con dificultad, pero consiguió volverse y caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando la hubo cruzado, Ron reaccionó.

"¿Por qué se va?, no ha desayunado."

* * *

Hermione subió a sus habitaciones y se echó sobre la cama para llorar. Se sentía tan avergonzada y humillada, que pensó que jamás saldría de allí. Cuando se calmó un poco, decidió llamar a Katie, ahora más que nunca necesitaba a su mejor amiga.

—Pero… eso que me dices es muy fuerte ¿quién pudo darte esa droga Hermione? —exclamó Katie Bell preocupada.

—No lo sé… pero eso no es lo importante, sino que Ron me vio medio desnuda y hoy… ¡me miraba con cara de asco, Katie!, eso es porque lo que vio le pareció horrible ¿entiendes? —gimoteaba la castaña.

—Hermione… no te entiendo, alguien te ha drogado con muy malas intenciones, y ¿tú te preocupas de la cara que pone el príncipe al mirarte?

—Pero Katie… es que él... él me vio…

—Espero que se descubra quien ha sido el cerdo que te drogó, porque me parece lo más serio del asunto la verdad.

—Perdona, igual he frivolizado con esto… tienes razón, lo de Ron… es una tontería en comparación.

—A ver, a ver jajaja por partes, es que primero me gusta ponerme seria y luego ya desvariar jajaja.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Dejando al margen el tema del capullo que te drogó… lo cierto es que me has dejado muerta con lo de Ron.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto, jamás imaginé que te importara tanto lo que el príncipe pudiera pensar de ti y mucho menos de tu cuerpo…

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me vas a hacer una de tus increíbles revelaciones? —dijo con sorna.

—Porque me conoces mucho Hermione jajaja… a ver, últimamente os llevábais muy bien ¿verdad?, si es que el episodio piscina me dejó alucinada jajaja, Ron defendiéndote de esa petarda de Parkinson. Y por cierto, no me has contado todavía cómo le sentaba el bañador —Era cierto, Hermione había omitido la parte del juego de puntuar a los chicos y había evitado contarle todo lo referente a su impresionante físico, porque de hacerlo, temía acabar confesando sus inadecuadas fantasías con él—, bueno… el caso es que ya lo sabes de sobra. Cuando nos preocupa tanto lo que otra persona piensa de nosotros, sólo puede significar una cosa…

—¿Qué dices?, ¡Ron no me gusta! —La castaña la interrumpió escandalosamente.

—Muy rápido te defiendes tú ¿eh?, sólo iba a decir que esa persona nos importa, que Ron te importa, pero no me atreví a hablar de ese tipo de importar jajajaja, si es que te delatas tú solita Hermione jajaja.

Mientras Katie reía por el teléfono, Hermione se sentía como una tonta, había hablado de más, se había delatado, un momento ¿se había delatado?, ¿entonces… le gustaba Ron?

—Es que me he puesto nerviosa… —trató de justificarse— Vale, sí, pues entonces está claro que Ron me importa un poco.

—Es normal, llevas con él más de un mes, y últimamente compartiendo casa, y el roce hace el cariño, no le veo nada de malo a que os hagáis amigos.

Katie sabía que había algo más que amistad en las palabras de su amiga, pero la conocía muy bien y si la presionaba conseguiría que no le contara nada, solía cerrarse en sí misma cuando se sentía agobiada.

—Eso es, hablamos de llevarnos bien y hacernos amigos, y eso es lo que está pasando.

—Bueno…

—¿Bueno?, ¿qué estás pensando Katie?

—A ver Hermione, ¿te importaría que Neville no te encontrase atractiva?

—¿Eh?, pues… no me importaría mucho la verdad.

—Ahí lo tienes, yo no digo nada más…

—¿Cómo?, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Nada Hermione, es mejor que lo veas tú solita… ¿cómo van las cosas con Oliver?

—Pues… la verdad es que no nos vemos mucho, eso ya lo sabes.

—Ya, debe ser duro ¿no?

—Sí… —Su respuesta llegó con demasiados segundos de retraso para lo que Katie consideraba normal. ¿Acaso era ella la primera que se había dado cuenta de que algo fallaba en esa relación?

La conversación terminó con Katie dándole ánimos a Hermione para salir de sus estancias y encarar a Ron. Si el príncipe tenía algún problema con lo que había visto o dejado de ver era cosa suya, no de ella. La castaña continuó con sus tareas diarias lo mejor que pudo. Aunque cada vez que se cruzó con el pelirrojo tuvo que soportar esas miradas fijas y ese gesto de disgusto.

Ron no podía dar crédito, después de todo el día, seguía como al principio. Cada vez que la había visto por los pasillos o en el comedor, su mente traicionera le había recordado todo lo que ocultaba su ropa, y lo sensual que podía llegar a ser su voz.

Él también necesitaba desahogarse, y para asuntos de mujeres su predilecto era Cormac, su dilatada experiencia con las féminas lo avalaba, además de que habían compartido muchas andanzas y técnicas de seducción, era un buen equipo juntos. Además estaba el hecho de que la última vez que había hablado con Harry sobre Hermione, el moreno se había atrevido a insinuarle que ella le gustaba. Para Ron, el problema de Harry era que llevaba muchos años enamorado de la misma mujer y no sabía nada de pasiones efímeras, lo que estaba seguro que le ocurría a él con Hermione y Cormac se lo ratificaría. Marcó el número del rubio y le explicó la situación sin dar demasiados detalles, tampoco tenía ganas de darle a entender nada, porque Cormac era buen amigo, pero un puñetero excepcional cuando quería.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que pensabas que una chica era súper sosa y carente de sensualidad y de pronto descubres que escondía un ardor que ni en tus sueños podrías haberle imaginado?

—Pues… sí —contestó el rubio despreocupado.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, mira… una vez conocí a una chica que la verdad, no estaba precisamente buena, yo no pensaba acercarme a ella, pero por cosas de la vida acabamos los dos solos en medio de una discoteca, y de pronto empezó a bailar tío y yo flipé en colores, se movía de una forma ufff, se me sube el ánimo de sólo recordarla… evidentemente acabamos en la cama, y no me arrepentí jajaja, ¿lo preguntas por alguien en particular?

—No, no, simple curiosidad.

—Es que hay mujeres que parecen poca cosa pero si les das una oportunidad… ufff, te sorprenden como no te esperas.

—Y tanto que te sorprenden… —musitó Ron.

—¿Qué dices?, no te escucho bien.

—Nada, que me parece que tienes mucha razón. Así que… no siempre podemos dejarnos guiar por el aspecto del primer día o incluso la personalidad que nos muestran al principio de conocernos ¿no?

—Eso es… pero te veo muy metido en el tema, ¿te ha pasado hace poco?, ¿con quién?, ¿la conozco?, cuéntame Ron, que últimamente no salimos nunca de fiesta y no sé nada de tu vida sentimental. —Ahí estaba el Ron puñetero y marujo.

—No empieces Cormac, era sólo por comentar contigo algo que había reflexionado.

—Pues vaya… esperaba algo más suculento con tu llamada, y ni siquiera me propones salir esta noche ni nada, te estás volviendo muy aburrido jajaja.

—Si estuvieras en mi pellejo verías.

—Jajaja, ya lo sé Ron, que tu señor padre y monarca soberano nuestro te tiene muy placado, pero aún así, tendrás que darte una alegría de cuando en cuando ¿no?, ¿o desde que anunciaste la relación con Granger nada de nada?

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, estaba pensando en la mejor manera de acabar la conversación, porque derivaba hacia terrenos pantanosos y no quería continuarla.

—El que calla otorga Ron jajaja.

—Quieres dejar de decir chorradas… tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en… eso.

—Perdona, pero antes "eso" te importaba mucho, creo que deberíamos salir, aunque sólo sea para ver que sigue habiendo cientos, miles de chicas preciosas esperando por nosotros jajaja.

—¿No entiendes que no puedo hacer el tonto en público?, la farsa se vería perjudicada.

—A ver Ron… uno puede salir a observar portándose bien, y cuando vea algo que le interese, hacer las gestiones pertinentes con suma discreción… ni que fuera la primera vez que te lías con alguna y no se entera nadie.

—Si salgo tendré que hacerlo con Hermione.

—Pues perfecto, así os dejáis ver juntitos y felices y tú de paso te alegras la vista un poco, y luego ya te ayudaré si es necesario para que puedas rematar la faena jajaja, como en los viejos tiempos. Que ella cuando quiere ve a su novio ¿no?, pues tú sigue tu vida también, no olvides que eres soltero, aunque el mundo crea lo contrario.

Eso que decía Cormac era verdad. Hermione había estado viendo a Oliver Wood desde que la farsa comenzó. Una vez a la semana, pero seguían viéndose, seguían con su relación, seguían besándose, seguían tocándose, seguían… haciendo el amor. De pronto un pinchazo de dolor atravesó su pecho.

—Ron ¿estás ahí?

—S…sí, perdona… es que… me duele un poco la cabeza, hablamos otro día ¿vale?

—Como quieras, pero no olvides lo que te dije, tienes que divertirte un poco.

—Sí, sí… hasta luego Cormac.

—Hablamos, hasta luego.

"No he sido capaz de contarle que deseo a Hermione, y encima acabo hablando de ese imbécil de Wood… peor… acabo imaginándomelo con ella, joder que visiones más asquerosas"

Tanto él como Hermione se acostaron con la cabeza llena de interrogantes, preocupaciones y sentimientos encontrados. Ninguno pudo descansar demasiado bien esa noche. Pero la semana terminaría con algunas cosas aclaradas, al menos para Hermione.

* * *

El domingo había amanecido sorprendentemente caluroso para estar sólo en Abril. El servicio había colocado unas mesas y sillas de mimbre en la terraza de palacio. Ambos habían decidido permanecer allí para terminar la semana. El lunes regresarían a Clarence House.

Snape se opuso al principio, pero Ron logró convencerlo para tratar los temas oficiales al aire libre, en aquella amplia terraza, y disfrutar así de la soleada mañana.

Ginny tenía un recado de su padre para el pelirrojo, pero al ver a Hermione le pidió que se lo diera ella, porque tenía que hacer algo con su caballo. La castaña no prestó mucha atención al final de su frase porque fue escuchar Ron y ponerse muy nerviosa.

—¿Yo?, pero… el rey te lo ha dicho a ti Ginny, ¿no deberías hacerlo…?

—¡Por favor Hermione!, que si no me quedo sin tiempo, es que está con Snape, y seguro que no me deja interrumpirlos y tendré que esperar y… ufff venga, y te debo una ¿sí?

—Va… vale, yo se lo digo.

—Eres la mejor. —Un sonoro beso en la mejilla fue su despedida. Ginny salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a los jardines.

"Soy una pringada, eso es lo que soy" se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando la vieron llegar Ron prefirió apartar la mirada, para evitar tener esas malditas visiones de nuevo, sólo faltaba que Snape lo pillara fuera de juego. El moreno levantó una ceja y se dirigió a ella.

—Señorita Granger…

—Buenos días Snape… tengo… un mensaje del rey para… Ron. —Miraba el suelo.

—Muy bien, ahora se lo dará, antes quiero explicarles algo, me viene bien que haya venido, siéntese por favor.

Hermione tuvo que obedecer, se sentó a la izquierda de Ron, pero evitó mirarlo. Él no apreció el detalle, bastante tenía con controlar su mente traviesa. Sin embargo, las palabras de Snape no parecían llegar a ninguno de los dos.

"No puedo sufrir así cada vez que esté con él, si tan horrible le parezco pues me aguanto, total, ¿qué más me da?, Oliver me ve bonita, no necesito más."

"Dios, no puedo evitarlo, quiero mirarla… venga Snape, termina ya, que si no me marcho de aquí volveré a ver esas maravillosas curvas en mi cabeza y no puedo, noooo"

"Pero si incluso está incómodo a mi lado… no lo entiendo, ¿tan horrible soy?, bueno… Oliver nunca me ha visto tan ligera de ropa, a lo mejor… ¡no!, no soy horrible, lo que pasa es que este imbécil está acostumbrado a las mujeres de silicona y las de carne y hueso no le parecemos suficiente, maldito idiota"

—Así que creo que deberían discutirlo entre ustedes, y decidir cuando sería más adecuado, es hora de que el público les conozca un poco más y siga creyendo en este "cuento de hadas" —terminó el moreno con su tono frío.

Ambos parecieron reaccionar a la vez.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Ron descolocado.

—Les dejo unos minutos para que lo piensen, pero no tarden, que debo comunicarme con la revista. —Dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de ellos unos pasos.

La pareja se miró desconcertada, ninguno de ellos sabía de lo que Snape les había hablado o lo que debían discutir entre sí.

Era la una del mediodía y el sol caía a plomo sobre sus cabezas. Hermione permanecía callada, moviendo sus ojos arbitrariamente, pero evitando a Ron. Él por su parte, la miraba de manera intermitente. Estaba haciendo calor y Hermione empezó a sudar ligeramente, la suma de los rayos solares y el bochorno del momento resultó fatal.

De pronto, Ron vio algo que ató su mirada a Hermione. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por el cuello de la castaña. Recorrió su pecho para perderse entre sus senos, ya oculta a la vista por la blusa que llevaba. Sus ojos azules no podían ver más, pero su mente completó la imagen, mostrándole la gota cruzando impune el centro de su sujetador, para seguir su lento y cadencioso avance hacia el ombligo, la cintura… El pelirrojo tragó saliva, se moría por lamer esa gota directamente de su piel, y este deseo inadecuado mudó su rostro, que pasó del mayor embeleso al peor de los sufrimientos. Ella sabía que la estaba observando y reconoció ese maldito gesto otra vez, no pudo aguantar más, se sentía demasiado ofendida.

—Por favor, deja de mirarme así… ya sé que prefieres mujeres exuberantes, pero que no sea tu tipo no te da derecho a mirarme como si te repugnara, me haces sentir muy mal, ¿sabes?

—¿Repugnarme tú?, si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, haría todo lo posible para meterte en mi cama… —pensó hacia fuera sin darse cuenta— ¿lo he dicho en voz alta?

—S… sí —contestó una atónita Hermione.

—Lo siento… mis palabras no han sido muy afortunadas… pero… es lo que pensé la otra tarde, perdona.

Hermione ya no podía enrojecer más.

—No… no pasa nada… —Miraba la mesa, incapaz de mirarlo a él.

—Es que… estabas tan… que yo… lo siento, ya sabes cómo somos los chicos… cuando vemos una mujer así tan… —Le costaba encontrar una palabra adecuada, para evitar decir "excitada"— tan… alterada, pues… enseguida se nos despierta el…

Hermione lo miró horrorizada.

—El deseo… —El gesto de la castaña se relajó un poco, pero sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el pelo de Ron.

El príncipe no podía dejar de mirarla, lo que provocaba que ella aún se ruborizara más si cabía, y Hermione empezó a parpadear rápidamente, otro gesto que denotaba su nerviosismo y que Ron acababa de conocer. Estaban mudos, ninguna sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Los ojos chocolate de la castaña viajaban de la cara del pelirrojo a la mesa, de manera intermitente, mientras que los de él seguían fijos en ella.

—Qué calor hace ¿verdad? —Hermione se abanicaba con la mano, era cierto que el día había salido caluroso, pero su calor provenía del interior de su cuerpo, no tanto del astro rey.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, hoy… hace mucho calor.

"Oh Dios, creo que me falta un poco el aire, y si me sigue mirando así yo… yo creo que me voy a ahogar de verdad ufffff… ¡¡es él quien me deja sin aliento!!" pensaba para sí misma.

"Se está acalorando demasiado ¿no?, no hace tanto calor… yo lo que siento es otra cosa, ufffff, así tan sonrojada y acalorada se me están ocurriendo cien maneras de… ¡¡basta Ron!!, céntrate maldita sea, tiene novio y nuestra relación ha de ser como un trabajo, nada más… pero es que me la comería ahora mismo…"

Snape volvió a los diez minutos y después de mirarlos alternativamente, sin entender a que se debían los rubores de ella y la cara de circunstancias de él, los reprendió sin miramientos. Después les informó de que la revista "Majesty", dedicada a la realeza de todo el mundo y en especial a la británica, tenía interés en hacerles una entrevista y eso era algo muy conveniente para ellos. Finalmente decidieron que el viernes siguiente se harían las fotos para el artículo y unos días después quedarían con el periodista.

Cuando la reunión con Snape terminó, Ron se adelantó hacia palacio, para hablar con el rey Arthur.

Al terminar la comida, que compartieron con los monarcas y la princesa Ginevra, Hermione se retiró a sus estancias, pero Ron la siguió, tenía algo que preguntarle.

—Oye…

—Ron… dime…

—¿Por qué pensaste que me repugnabas?

—Pues… por la forma de mirarme desde… desde esa tarde. —La voz de la castaña se fue apagando.

—Vaya, siento haber provocado este malentendido… ¿tienes un momento?

—Sí, claro.

—Siéntate por favor… —Ron la instó a hacerlo con una mano, y ocupó una silla, ella se sentó también— Es cierto que te he mirado con cara rara, cuando me lo dijiste me di cuenta, no lo hacía a propósito, lo siento…

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada, de verdad —aseguraba Hermione un poco nerviosa por tenerlo cerca.

—Sí pasa… te he hecho sentir mal, y lo lamento mucho Hermione… —Esos ojos azules tan penetrantes la estaban matando.

—Ron, de verdad… ya da igual, está aclarado.

—Sí, quiero que lo sepas, que me pareces una… mujer… —decía las palabras despacio, para remarcar cada una de ellas— atractiva… y deseable. Y lamento sinceramente haberme burlado de ti cuando nos conocimos, simplemente no me molesté en mirarte.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía sus ojos fijos en los de él.

—Y si ponía mala cara antes era porque… tal vez no debería verte así, porque tienes novio y debería ser más respetuoso, y me ha resultado un poco complicado apartar de mi mente lo que vi en la habitación de invitados. —Terminó la frase con una sonrisa.

—Ron…

—Lo siento mucho, pero… creo que no voy a seguir luchando contra mi naturaleza, sólo ha traído problemas, además me pareces bonita y punto… si a partir de hoy te miro como en la terraza, tómatelo como un piropo, ¿de acuerdo?... a menos que te ofenda porque estás con ese Wood…

—¡No!

—¿No estás con Wood? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Sí… sí estoy con él… —explicó con la boca pequeña— Pero quería decir que no me ofende en absoluto.

—¿En serio?, por tu reacción pensé que no estabas acostumbrada a esas cosas.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Se le torció el gesto.

—Jajaja, no te enfades, pero desde que te conocí pensé que eras bastante mojigata, no se te ve muy acostumbrada a tratar con hombres.

—Serás imbécil… —Le golpeó el brazo— Aunque… tampoco es que me hayan llovido los piropos a lo largo de mi vida.

—Pues a mí me resultaría fácil piropearte, ¿quieres verlo? —Su mirada mostraba cierta picardía.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se sonrojó de inmediato. Para terminar con las defensas de la castaña, Ron le cogió la mano. Ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su cálida piel y emitió un gritito ahogado.

—Si es que tú sola los provocas… ¿ves?, estás muy guapa cuando te ruborizas jajaja.

—¡Ron, para por favor! —Se liberó del agarre del pelirrojo y se llevó las manos a la cara, sus mejillas ardían. Estaba tonteando abiertamente con un chico, mientras su novio esperaba una semana entera para poder verla un mísero rato, la culpa le atenazó el pecho y decidió levantarse.

—Perdona… entiendo que te sientas incómoda, estas cosas ya te las dirá Wood… yo te las digo desde el compañerismo, porque ahora somos buenos compañeros ¿verdad?

—Sí —Lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta—, ¡Ron!

—¿Qué? —Detuvo sus pasos y la miró.

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberme ayudado cuando me drogaron, por haber estado pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, me lo contó Ginny… no te lo había dicho aún porque… porque me daba un poco de vergüenza hablar contigo después de lo que pasó.

—Tranquila… —Sonrió— No tienes porqué dármelas, hice lo que debía hacer.

—Y gracias por haber sido sincero conmigo… por haberme aclarado el malentendido que tuve con tus gestos.

—De nada… nos vemos en la cena.

—Claro… hasta luego, Ron.

—Hasta luego.

"No soy sincero contigo Hermione… no puedo serlo, ¿cómo voy a decirte que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, no tienes culpa de nada y Wood te espera fuera de palacio cada semana… joder qué mal me cae el muy desgraciado" pensaba mientras se alejaba de allí.

"Ron es un pícaro y un mujeriego, parece que no pierde ocasión para tontear con las chicas… pero es tan encantador, me ha dicho que le parezco atractiva, ¡una mujer atractiva y deseable!" Hermione giraba sobre sí misma, sin dejar de sonreír, entonces se miró en un espejo. "Somos buenos compañeros, estamos juntos en esta farsa y la sacaremos adelante"

Abandonó el espejo y caminó alegremente hasta un escritorio, se sentó y vio una foto de los príncipes sobre la mesa. Sin saber porqué empezó a hablarle a la imagen del pelirrojo, como si ésta la pudiera escuchar.

—Eres un patán y un ligón… y muy guapo también —Sonreía mientras miraba la imagen, sintiéndose libre de hablar con franqueza—. Pero ya te voy conociendo y sé que lo haces sin mayor intención, el problema es que me pones nerviosa ¿sabes?... muy nerviosa… por eso me pongo roja y me siento tonta, pero con el tiempo me acostumbraré y no me afectarás tanto, ya lo verás.

Deslizó el dedo sobre la fotografía, como si acariciase el rostro pecoso de Ron y el sonido de su móvil la sobresaltó. Era Oliver.

* * *

La semana comenzó sin novedades, regresaron a Clarence House y siguieron con sus ocupaciones aguardando el viernes, fecha para la sesión de fotos de Majesty.

El miércoles, como venía siendo habitual, Hermione visitó a sus padres y se vio con Oliver y sus amigos. Por lo demás, el comportamiento de Ron era muy agradable hacia ella, y Hermione le correspondía con la misma simpatía. Aunque eso no quitaba que de cuando en cuando, alguna mirada intensa de color azul la trastocara momentáneamente y aumentara el color en su rostro y el calor en su cuerpo. Eran buenos compañeros y como tales trataban de comportarse.

Llegó el viernes y con él la sesión fotográfica. Adam Wilkes era uno de los fotógrafos oficiales de la casa real y el encargado de capturar la imagen del príncipe y su novia para Majesty. Adam no llegaba a los cuarenta años de edad y era de carácter extrovertido, conocía a Ron desde que éste era pequeño y había captado los instantes más importantes de su vida. También estuvo la noche en que Ron y Hermione hicieron su particular versión de la Cenicienta.

—Buenos días alteza, señorita Granger.

—Hola Adam, ¿cómo va todo? —Se interesó el pelirrojo.

—Muy bien alteza, no me puedo quejar, el enano está un poco travieso, pero lo vamos controlando.

—Es que de pequeños somos lo peor jajaja.

—Algunos de más creciditos también la lían jajaja.

—Vale Adam, ya… no te pases que he sentado cabeza, ¿no me ves? —Agarró a Hermione del hombro y la acercó a su cuerpo, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, ella también sonrió.

—Sí, eso parece… bueno, a ver… con que saquemos cinco o seis imágenes buenas será suficiente.

Las fotos se tomaron en el jardín de Buckingham. La princesa y Harry quisieron estar de público. Al principio posaron muy formales, ambos de pie, o Hermione sentada y Ron de pie junto a ella. Pero Adam no estaba satisfecho con el resultado, faltaba algo.

—Ahora, ¿podrían posar un poco menos formales?, al fin y al cabo son una joven pareja, este aire tan solemne no les favorece —sugirió inocentemente.

Ron y Hermione se miraron unos instantes, sin saber bien que hacer.

—Vale, tienes razón —afirmó la castaña, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba sin entender.

Ron miró hacia la cámara, no pensaba hacer nada más, y entonces lo sintió. Una mano pequeña y delicada buscaba hueco en la suya, su corazón se aceleró. Adam disparó su cámara. Unos labios suaves y cálidos rozaron su mejilla derecha y el calor inundó su cara. Adam siguió fotografiándolos. Ron estaba desbordado, Hermione le había cogido la mano y después lo había besado, aunque fuera en la mejilla.

—Perfecto señorita Granger, estas fotos son mucho más frescas… pues creo que ya las tenemos todas, hemos terminado.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha al fotógrafo, que empezó a recoger sus instrumentos de trabajo, y miró a Ron.

—Uy, ¿te has sonrojado? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Qué dices?, me han besado muchas mujeres, algo como esto no me sonrojaría —Se defendió él.

—Tu cara está bastante roja —puntualizó divertida.

—Mi cara siempre está roja, soy así, es lo que tenemos los pelirrojos —sentenció.

—Lo que tú digas. —Rodó los ojos, no quería discutir por algo así.

Hermione se volvió hacia Ginny y Harry, que estaban conteniéndose las risas, y supo que ella tenía razón. Aunque carecía de toda lógica, Ron se había ruborizado con su beso. Sabía que era cierto, el pelirrojo había estado con muchas mujeres, lo habían besado muchas veces, pero entonces ¿por qué esa reacción ante un inocente beso en la mejilla? Un beso tan casto no provocaba esos estragos, a menos… ¡a menos que te lo diera la persona que te gusta!

—Un placer trabajar con usted alteza, como siempre y lo mismo para la señorita Granger. —Adam se despidió con una ligera reverencia.

A Ron no le había gustado su reacción ante el beso de Hermione, y mucho menos que ella se diera cuenta, su excusa había sonado patética y quería retirarse cuanto antes a Clarence House y no hablar con ella en todo lo que quedaba de día. Necesitaba pensar.

—Van a salir unas fotos preciosas —comentó Ginny alegremente.

—Eso espero, que desde que me elogió la prensa tengo pánico de meter la pata y que se me tiren al cuello jajaja. —La castaña estaba de muy buen humor, al contrario que el príncipe.

—Seguro que lo harían, menudos son jajaja.

Harry era el único que parecía darse cuenta del mal trago de su amigo y se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien?, haces mala cara.

—¿Tú también tienes ganas de divertirte a mi costa? —replicó molesto.

—Ey, para el carro Ron, vale que me reí antes, pero es que… eso de los pelirrojos sonó a chiste…

—Ya… sonó estúpido… —Resopló abatido.

—No esperaba que reaccionases así cuando Hermione te besó, y creo que no soy el único sorprendido. —Señaló disimulando hacia las chicas, la castaña dirigía miradas perdidas a Ron mientras escuchaba a Ginny.

—No sé que me pasó… creo que ando nervioso por el partido de mañana.

—¿El partido contra Diggory?… relájate, ganaremos, como casi siempre, tenemos un gran equipo.

Ron le sonrió y apresuró a Hermione para volver a Clarence House.

En el coche no intercambiaron palabras. Cada uno viajó sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ron deseaba un rato de tranquilidad sin tenerla cerca, para pensar con claridad y tratar de descubrir qué demonios le estaba pasando con ella. Hermione seguía dándole vueltas a sus atrevidas deducciones.

Lo que tenía muy claro, porque el propio príncipe se lo había confesado, era que físicamente lo atraía, la encontraba deseable. Pero nunca habría imaginado que sintiera algo más que eso hacia ella, aunque era un poco iluso de su parte pensar que aquel rubor casual demostrara tal cosa. Pero le había hecho ilusión pensarlo, no sólo ilusión, se había emocionado, se había sentido feliz. Y no lo entendía, ¿por qué le hacía tan feliz la posibilidad de gustarle a Ron?, ¿desde cuando era tan vanidosa? Que sí, lo era y mucho, pero sólo cuando se trataba de ser la mejor en clase o en los exámenes… nunca por gustar a los hombres. ¿Acaso deseaba gustarle a él?, ¿acaso anhelaba ser correspondida porque a ella le gustaba Ron?, maldición, no, eso no podía pasar. Ella tenía a Oliver… al que no veía demasiado y, dicho sea de paso, últimamente no echaba mucho de menos. La relación con el moreno se había enfriado desde que ella se convirtió en la novia oficial del príncipe heredero de Inglaterra. Se juntaban muchas cosas, la distancia, las nuevas situaciones que tenía que enfrentar diariamente, la gente nueva que estaba conociendo… pero sobre todo ese pelirrojo pecoso, descarado y guapísimo que empezaba a colarse en sus pensamientos de manera preocupante.

Había empezado pensando que ella le gustaba a Ron, para terminar asustada con la posibilidad inversa. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en esas cosas, dejar de pensar en Ron y sólo Oliver podría ayudarla. Decidió invitarlo a Clarence House, necesitaba verlo.

El moreno se emocionó con la llamada de su novia, se habían visto sólo dos días atrás y tomó como algo muy positivo que quisiera volver a verlo tan pronto. En su interior guardaba la esperanza de que aquello se repitiera en el futuro.

Oliver llegó acompañado por los señores Granger, de manera que la visita se camuflara como familiar. Ron manifestó su desacuerdo, alegando que era peligrosa la visita de un amigo varón, porque la prensa especulaba sin remordimientos con ese tipo de cosas. Pero Hermione se había ganado el favor de Snape, que estaba francamente encantado con la profesionalidad de la muchacha, y no puso impedimentos a su petición.

Los padres de la castaña dejaron intimidad a su hija y se dedicaron a recorrer Clarence House con Snape al frente de la comitiva. Hermione y Oliver se retiraron a las estancias que ella tenía en la planta segunda. Ella se comportó como si no estuviera en una residencia real, como si nunca hubiese conocido al príncipe y el moreno disfrutó su compañía como no lo hacía desde febrero, último mes en que estuvieron juntos con normalidad.

—Me alegro tanto de que me llamases Hermione, te echo de menos cada día.

—Yo también te echo de menos Oliver.

—Estoy contando los días para que termine el año, pero aún no han pasado ni dos meses, tendremos que ser fuertes preciosa.

Ron sabía que no debía, sabía que incluso le resultaría molesto, pero no fue capaz de contenerse, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Subió al segundo piso, caminó hasta las estancias de Hermione y se asomó con suma cautela, no quería ser descubierto y quedar como un penoso mirón.

Cuando sus ojos pudieron ver a la pareja, a través de una puerta medio abierta, lamentó profundamente su acción. Hermione y Oliver estaban sentados en un sofá. Ella le cogía la mano, como cuando se la cogió a él en las fotos. Oliver la besaba en los labios y en el cuello, como él deseaba besarla desde hacía unos días. Sintió envidia, asco, rabia, dolor… y se alejó corriendo de allí.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Harry pudo acercarse a verlo después de cenar. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había experimentado o explotaría. Esta vez, Cormac no era buena elección, ahora se trataba de sentimientos desagradables que seguramente el rubio nunca había sentido por causa de una chica, siempre había sido un Don Juan incapaz de enamorarse o si quiera colgarse de ninguna. Como lo era él antes de conocer a Hermione.

—¡Es que no soporto verla con él, no lo soporto! —bramaba el pelirrojo.

—Pero entonces… ¿celos? —se atrevió a sugerir el moreno.

—Sí, celos… siento celos por Hermione… joder, pensaba que sólo me atraía físicamente, pero entonces, ¿por qué me pongo así al verlos juntos? —Harry lo miraba con comprensión en sus ojos— ¡Es toda esta mentira, se está apoderando de mi vida!

Harry apoyó su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo y le dio un apretoncito.

—No Ron, es mucho más sencillo que eso… te gusta Hermione, te gusta de verdad.

* * *

_**Creo que ahora Ron ya tiene claro que le gusta Hermione, ¿vosotros qué pensáis?**_

_**Por cierto, por si os interesa… en el próximo capi pasará algo muy esperado por todos jajajaja, ¿sabéis ya el qué? xD**_


	18. Lecciones de baile

_**Buenasssss, seguro que estáis todos de morros conmigo, pero de verdad que no pude colgar capi antes jo, tuve problemas técnicos y luego falta de tiempo, todo se juntó, lo siento muchísimo.**_

_**En este capi hay un partido de Polo, bien, no tengo casi ni idea de este deporte, así que espero que me permitáis licencias varias xD**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me leen y en especial a quienes dejáis review ^^ me motiváis mucho para continuar escribiendo: Nefer W, peleona, Catimb, HelenRosalie, Prixy! 25, Lily…, SU-Black, Daniels-Delirious19, Catalina :D, ninaaaaaaaaaa, Emmanuel, danielaweasley, CataGrint, **__**avril3potter3and3xD**__**, V-Weasley, manzanaaa, flor de invierno, Karlie, Skinniy, Celestews, aymee cm, Alecita-Luna, Merak84, Miss_Dannii!!, CarinaD'PotterJonas, , nena weasley granger, Nekiiito ^^**_

_**Miss_Dannii!!: me alegro que te gustara el capi, la verdad es que son un poco tontitos jajaja, pero así me parecen más lindos. Pues si conoces a Kylie Minogue, su hermana Dannii canta muy parecido. Besicos!!**_

_**Karlie: Muchas gracias ^^ ojalá llegase lejos, pero me conformo con que os guste lo que escribo :D Besicos!!**_

_**Emmanuel: Me has sacado los colores jo ^^ muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices. Espero que te siga gustando. Besicos!!**_

_**Ninaaaaaaaaaa: jajajaja, también es uno de mis favoritos. A ver que te aprece este. Besicos!!**_

_**Catalina :D: Me alegra que te encante, y espero que te guste mucho este capi ;) Besicos!!**_

_**Lily…: jajaja pues como ves la cosa se está caldeando, y en este capi no va a ir precisamente a menos jajaja. Besicos!!**_

_**Prixy! 25: Hola! ^^ muchas gracias por dejar review, y me alegro de que la trama te parezca original :D claro que sí, Ron es un príncipe de cabeza a pies jajaja. Besicos!!**_

_**Peleona: jajaja gracias por dejarme review, siento no colgar antes, pero bueno, a ver si compensa el capi ;) Besicos!!**_

_**Nefer W: jajaja me reí mucho con el review que le dejaste a Olivia, ainsss, toy contigo. Siento mi ausencia, ojalá este capi te compense guapa ;) Besicos!!**_

_**Bueno… hoy pasará algo que algunas sugirieron y que yo ya tenía pensado desde hace mucho ^^ que Ron y Hermione bailen juntos, pero… cuando dije que pasaría algo que todos esperáis, ¿me refería a que bailasen juntos por fin? xD descubridlo leyendo…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 19. Lecciones de baile**

El príncipe Ron no pudo descansar demasiado bien el viernes por la noche. ¿Cómo podría?, acababa de descubrir que, después de mes y medio lleno de acciones y sentimientos contradictorios, Hermione Granger le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, tal vez más que ninguna otra chica en toda su vida, cosa que lo sorprendía, puesto que no se parecía en nada a las chicas con las que había estado. Pero que le gustase era cuanto menos inapropiado, puesto que ella tenía novio y además ambos fingían una relación para salvar sus reputaciones.

El pelirrojo no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que su farsa se volviera realidad, Hermione le gustaba, qué agradable y sencillo sería todo si Oliver no existiera y pudiera pedirle salir en serio. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que le reprimía, y era el hecho de que la castaña siempre le había dejado muy claro que no le atraía nada el mundo de la realeza ni la aristocracia, los eventos sociales, la continua presencia de los fotógrafos, la obligación de ocultar los sentimientos y aparecer sonriente en todas las fotos, el no tener intimidad… el listado de contras era interminable. Para Ron no suponían problema alguno, llevaba toda su vida metido en su papel de príncipe, pero a ella le costaría un poco acostumbrarse a ser princesa. El pelirrojo sonreía sobre su cama, mientras imágenes de Hermione y él cruzaban su mente, se veía enseñándola a llevar tiaras, enseñándola a saludar desde el carruaje de oro… pero entonces apareció Oliver, se la arrebató y la besó ante sus narices. Ron torció su boca con disgusto.

"Joder, ese Wood siempre tiene que arruinarme las cosas… y mañana partido contra Diggory, más le vale no ponerse pesadito con Hermione…" se dijo para sus adentros.

Hermione, por su parte, tardó en coger el sueño. La visita de Oliver había conseguido apartar de su mente a Ron unos minutos, pero sólo eso. El pelirrojo seguía pululando por su cabeza impunemente. La castaña seguía dándole vueltas a su atrevida deducción.

"¿Es posible que le guste a Ron?... maldita sea, debería dejar de pensar en esto, mi novio es Oliver, me quiere y yo le quiero y… —otra imagen de Ron, esta vez sonriéndole—, mierda, no puedo dejar de pensar en él… ¿Katie tiene razón?, sí la tiene… me gusta Ron" se lamentaba internamente mientras daba vueltas sobre su cama y se apretaba la almohada contra la cara con desesperación.

"Pero ¿qué soy para ti?, ¿una compañera que al final ha resultado apetecible y nada más?" se preguntó, mirando el suelo, sabiéndolo debajo de ella.

Hermione se entristeció, a pesar de sus divagaciones, en el fondo creía imposible que un hombre como Ron se fijara en ella de verdad, más allá del deseo sexual del momento. A decir verdad, creía imposible ver a Ron colgado de cualquier chica, porque había sido toda su vida un playboy redomado, se encaprichaba de una chica, la conseguía y después a por otra, lo había visto con muchas en las revistas. En cambio, el caso contrario había pasado y seguía pasando. Cada día cientos y miles de chicas suspiraban por el príncipe pelirrojo, pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a ser una más de ellas. Ella tenía mucho orgullo, su madre siempre le decía que cuando sacaba su carácter parecía toda una leona, bueno, aunque eso también se lo decía por su melena enmarañada.

* * *

Ron madrugó el sábado, quería revisar sus caballos personalmente. No esperó a Hermione ni a su hermana, se marchó al club Cirencester solo. Aprovechó el camino para repasar la lista de sospechosos del ataque frustrado contra la castaña. Barajaba tres nombres, Draco, Blaise y Cedric, aunque Ginny le hubiese insistido en no considerar al último. No sabía si Malfoy asistiría al partido de Polo, pero si no lo veía ni a él ni a su amiguito este fin de semana, tenía claro que iría personalmente a su propia casa para interrogarlo. No era cuestión de dejarlo pasar en el tiempo, era un asunto serio.

* * *

—Después del fracaso cosechado, querido hijo mío —ironizaba Lucius Malfoy—, espero que te rodees de gente más competente.

—No te preocupes, padre… no confiaré más en ese estúpido —escupió el rubio.

—En fin, olvidemos ese asunto, ya lo dejamos todo atado para que nada nos salpique… —Se llevó un cigarro a los labios— Creo que lo mejor será centrar esfuerzos con el príncipe.

—Tentar al príncipe Ron con mujeres no será difícil —exclamó Draco—, a fin de cuentas es hombre y de hecho, siempre fueron su perdición jajaja.

—Cuando toda Inglaterra vea a su ahora tan amado príncipe, engañando a su perfecta novia, veremos lo que piensan de él y de su sucesión. Al final nos va a venir bien que esa Granger sea tan ideal como novia, la gente se pondrá en contra del príncipe si la traiciona.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, el plan estaba claro, sólo necesitaban encontrar una mujer que lo hiciera pecar.

* * *

El resto del equipo rojo ya había llegado, los cuatro jóvenes se vestían en los vestuarios con la indumentaria típica: pantalones blancos, camiseta roja de manga corta, gorra negra con protección y botas hasta la rodilla.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —Se interesó Harry.

—Bueno… no he dormido demasiado, he estado dándole vueltas y… me temo que tienes razón —contestó Ron.

—No pienses en eso ahora ¿vale?, tenemos que ganar al equipo de Cedric, si quieres después voy a comer a Clarence House.

—Es que… todo podría ser tan fácil... —El moreno lo miraba con cariño, no recordaba haber visto así a su amigo jamás. Estaba irreconocible, tan afectado, tan vulnerable, tan… pillado de una chica— Si tan sólo Wood no existiera.

—Das por hecho que Hermione perdería la razón por ti jajaja.

—Perdona pero me consta que no le soy indiferente, sé que le parezco un chico guapo. —El pelirrojo hizo un gracioso gesto de indignación.

—Ya, y porque eres guapo se va a colgar de ti, anda que… Hermione no es como todas esas chiquillas locas que chillan al verte por la calle.

—Lo sé… por eso me gusta tanto, porque no es como las demás. —Su boca esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué cuchicheáis vosotros dos? —Cormac McLaggen hizo su aparición para completar el trío de mejores amigos.

—Nada Cormac, que tenemos que ganar como sea hoy —le contestó Harry.

Hermione y Ginny llegaron juntas al club. Allí se encontraron con Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour y Víktor Krum, que habían sido invitados al partido amistoso. No se trataba de ninguna competición, en verdad ningún partido de los que jugaba el príncipe era oficial, los encuentros deportivos se utilizaban como excusa para recaudar fondos, eran partidos benéficos.

Cedric Diggory ya vestía su camiseta amarilla, y después de dar las últimas instrucciones a sus tres compañeros, se volvió hacia el césped del público, sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en Hermione y al ver que el príncipe no estaba con ella, no lo dudó.

—Desde aquí tendremos buena vista de toda la cancha —anunció la princesa.

—La verdad es que sólo he visto un partido de Polo en mi vida —confesó la castaña.

—¿En serio?, pues los chicos son unos apasionados de este deporte, además se les da bastante bien, y a mí también, lástima que no me dejen jugar… uy, Cedric se acerca.

El rubio sonreía mientras acortaba la distancia.

—Buenos días alteza, señorita Granger… no sabía que le gustase el Polo.

—En realidad… —empezó Hermione, pero Ginny interrumpió su explicación.

—Le encanta, sobre todo cuando juega Ron, ¿a que sí?

—Eh… sí, sí así es.

La pelirroja no temía a Cedric, estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con la droga, pero Ron tenía razón, su insistencia con Hermione era ya un poco ofensiva, sabiendo que ella era la novia del príncipe.

—En ese caso… espero que disfrutes este partido, y luego me dices quien juega mejor, si el príncipe o yo. —Le guiñó un ojo y la castaña parpadeó ligeramente colorada.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso Ginny?

—Porque es verdad, Cedric se pone pesadito contigo, ¿no lo ves?

—A lo mejor sólo quiere ser amable y hacerme sentir una más en vuestro mundo.

—Ya claro, ¿te has caído de un guindo?... ay mira, ya ha salido nuestro equipo.

En efecto, el equipo del príncipe estaba en la cancha de césped, con sus caballos, y Ron había presenciado desde la distancia el nuevo acercamiento de Diggory. Al final no sólo Oliver suponía un obstáculo, el rubio también parecía muy interesado en Hermione. De pronto sintió temor, ¿y si Diggory descubría que su relación era una farsa?, nada lo detendría en su intento de conquista, porque para él, Oliver Wood ni existía.

Un sentimiento muy desagradable empezó a invadir su cuerpo, hizo trotar a su caballo para intentar calmarse pero no lo logró. Miró a Diggory de nuevo y vio en él a un enemigo, alguien que lo alejaba de sus deseos más profundos, y focalizó sobre su persona todas sus frustraciones. Cedric Diggory dejó de ser el hijo del marqués de Surrey para convertirse en una combinación de Oliver y el Cedric que intentó sacar a bailar varias veces a Hermione.

—Voy a acabar contigo Diggory —musitó de manera casi inaudible.

Los ocho jugadores, armados con sus tacos y montando sus caballos, se colocaron en el centro de la cancha, cerca del juez que se disponía a soltar la bola. Comenzó el partido.

—Mira, Ron juega con el uno, es el delantero, luego están Harry y Seamus con el dos y el tres, son los jugadores de centro y finalmente Cormac con el cuatro, que es el defensor.

Hermione asentía a las explicaciones de la princesa. Aunque para ella no había más que ocho chicos intentando golpear una pelotita pequeña con un palo, mientras procuraban no caer de sus caballos. Nunca le encontraría la gracia a ese deporte, aunque claro, el miedo que tenía a montar influía negativamente.

Ambos equipos marcaron algunos goles, estaban bastante empatados en habilidades, Cedric era muy bueno y eso se notaba en el partido. Pero el príncipe no aguantó mucho tiempo, y al comienzo del tercer período del partido empezó a moverse ignorando el encuentro. No le importaba marcar goles para su equipo, sólo quería evitar que Diggory se luciera delante de Hermione. Sus maniobras con el caballo desconcertaron a sus compañeros y a varias personas del público.

—Te veo un poco violento alteza —exclamaba Cedric desde su montura.

—Es mi temperamento, si no te gusta abandona la cancha —replicó el pelirrojo.

—De eso nada, antes tengo que ganar este partido y demostrarle algo a cierta chica del público.

Aquellas palabras y la sonrisa final fueron el detonante, Ron se olvidó de donde estaba. Dejó de hacer pases, dejó de acercarse a la portería contraria para intentar marcar.

—¿Qué coño le pasa a Ron? —exclamó Ginny preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Hermione la miró desconcertada, no conocía las reglas de aquel deporte, pero intuía que algo iba mal.

—Está ignorando las estrategias de juego, está jugando como si no tuviera equipo, parece que sólo le preocupe marcar a Cedric pero ese no es su papel en el partido joder. —Ginny no podía ocultar la pasión desbordada que sentía por el Polo, y le indignaba el comportamiento inexplicable de su hermano— Acabará arruinando el encuentro ufff.

—Ron… —La castaña seguía con sus ojos los movimientos del príncipe. Tal como su hermana le había dicho, Ron parecía obsesionado con Cedric, llevaba su caballo detrás de él, siguiendo todos sus pasos, y cada vez los embites eran más temerarios. Su juego se estaba volviendo peligroso para él y para el resto de jugadores.

La situación llegó a su clímax en el último período del partido, cuando ganaba el equipo de Cedric.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Ron?, deja de meterte en mi terreno, defender es cosa mía —le gritó Cormac.

—Y Cedric mía —contestó sin levantar la voz.

—Hoy Ron no está jugando nada bien —se quejaba Seamus Finnigan.

—Ron, deja de hacer tonterías y céntrate en marcar, llevan tres goles de ventaja —espetó Harry.

—No te preocupes, Diggory no marcará ni un gol más —aseguró el pelirrojo con su mirada clavada en el enemigo.

El partido estaba ya perdido para el equipo rojo, por culpa de su propio capitán, pero lejos de intentar recuperar un poco el marcador, Ron sólo pensaba en acosar a Diggory.

—¡Deja de embestir Weasley, te lo advierto! —El rubio perdió la compostura ante la implacable presencia del príncipe.

—¿Me amenazas Diggory?

La pequeña pelota se movía entre las patas de ambos caballos, los dos jugadores trataban de hacerse con ella mediante sus tacos. Diggory tuvo más suerte y la alcanzó, después de controlarla unos instantes se dispuso a disparar hacia la portería. Pero Ron no se lo iba a poner fácil, azuzó a su caballo para que se chocara con el de Diggory. Sin embargo el animal se rebeló ante tanta orden violenta. El caballo de Ron empezó a brincar y se elevó sobre sus patas traseras mientras el resto de jugadores se detuvo, asustados por la escena. Hermione y Ginny estaban en vilo. Ni siquiera Diggory, que intentaba alcanzar las riendas del caballo desbocado desde el suyo, logró evitarlo. En uno de los saltos, el pelirrojo fue arrojado al aire hasta caer en el suelo de una mala postura, quedándose inmóvil.

—¡¡Ron!! —Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca por el susto que acababa de llevarse.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, sentía pánico de que el príncipe estuviese herido o algo mucho peor. La princesa también había gritado y más mujeres de entre el público. Harry y Cormac fueron los primeros en llegar hasta el pelirrojo.

—¡Ron!, ¿estás bien?

El príncipe reaccionó y empezó a incorporarse sin ayuda de nadie. Cuando Cormac trató de ayudarlo cogiéndolo de un brazo, Ron se deshizo de él de un estrujón.

—Puedo solo.

—Pero…

—¡He dicho que puedo solo, joder!

Al verlo en pie otra vez, ambas muchachas respiraron aliviadas. Se habían cogido de las manos de manera inconsciente. Ginny se volvió hacia Hermione y le sonrió.

—Está bien, mi hermano está bien…

—Sí, gracias a Dios, pensé que le había pasado algo grave, ufff… —La castaña no podía ocultar su profunda preocupación por él.

—Ron es fuerte, pero también es un idiota, ya verás cuando lo tenga delante. —La pelirroja frunció el ceño, Hermione sonrió nerviosa, todavía estaba alterada por el episodio acontecido. Pensar que le había pasado algo, la había hecho sufrir. ¿Tanto le importaba el príncipe?

—Tu propio caballo te ha puesto en tu sitio. —Cedric, ya más tranquilo al ver en pie a Ron, se permitió burlarse un poco, porque el príncipe se lo merecía, no había actuado bien.

—Déjame en paz Diggory, y disfruta de tu éxito, has ganado… supongo que le habrás demostrado lo que sea a esa cierta chica —farfulló enfadado.

—Pues sí, y tú me has ayudado. —Inclinó la cabeza, divertido.

Ron se desabrochó la sujeción de la gorra y la arrojó contra el césped.

—¡Mierda!

Las chicas se adentraron en el césped de la cancha para acercarse al príncipe, pero Cedric detuvo a Hermione.

—Finalmente ha ganado mi equipo, ¿qué tal te parezco como jugador? —preguntó alegre.

—Sí, sí, juegas muy bien. —Le sabía mal no hacerle caso, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte, no podía evitar lanzar miradas hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, su hermana ya estaba allí también.

—Bueno, supongo que querrás saber como está tu novio. —La patente inquietud de la castaña era fácil de apreciar. Aunque en el fondo le fastidiaba, no quiso retenerla.

—La verdad es que sí, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión Cedric, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego… —Se quedó mirándola, caminaba acelerada al encuentro de su maravilloso novio. ¿Cómo una chica tan encantadora y educada como ella podía estar saliendo con alguien tan irresponsable y tan estúpido como el príncipe Ron?, no lograba entenderlo.

Cuando Hermione llegó donde estaban los príncipes, Ginny estaba reprendiendo a Ron con mucha seriedad, y éste ponía caras, sin atreverse a replicarle. Pero la castaña no se paró a escuchar a la pelirroja, se echó al cuello de Ron en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Dios, menos mal que estás bien… —El pelirrojo tenía los ojos desorbitados antes tal gesto de ¿cariño?, jamás se habían abrazado, pero ahora mismo tenía el cuerpo de Hermione pegado al suyo, y había sido ella la que lo había abrazado primero. Hermione seguía hablando sin darse cuenta del desconcierto de los hermanos— cuando te caíste y no te movías… pensé que te había pasado algo grave.

Ginny asistía al momento totalmente estupefacta, nunca se habría imaginado que se tuvieran tanto cariño, sabía que por fin se llevaban bien, pero ¿tan bien?

Ron pensó que estaba soñando despierto, como hacía últimamente, pero esta vez no había ningún Oliver Wood a la vista, pensaba aprovechar la situación. Sus manos, ya recuperadas de la parálisis inicial, se movieron en torno a la cintura de Hermione, apretándola un poco más contra su cuerpo. Sintió como ella se estremeció un instante, pero no lo rechazó. Enterró su nariz en los cabellos castaños y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación.

Hermione también había cerrado los ojos, se sentía tan bien abrazada a Ron, pero la cordura volvió a ella muy pronto. Aflojó sus brazos, por detrás del cuello del pelirrojo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, él también levantó su rostro y se miraron. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no podía ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, quería actuar con coherencia, alejarse de él, tenía novio, no debía hacer algo así, pero no podía escapar de su mirada azul. Ron sólo podía mirarla, beber de sus ojos brillantes y cálidos y desear que nunca se apartara de él. Ambos parecían abducidos por algo más fuerte que sus voluntades, que su sentido común. Hasta que Hermione logró imponer su razón a sus peligrosos sentimientos y dejar de posar sus manos sobre los hombros de Ron. Él liberó su cintura.

—Siento mucho haberte preocupado Hermione.

—No importa… al menos estás bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así. —Sus ojos marrones no mostraban enfado alguno, sólo verdadera preocupación.

—¡Eres muy blanda con él, Hermione!, ha estado haciendo el cafre todo el partido —espetó Ginny.

Ron sonrió levantando los hombros y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Si vuelves a jugar de esa forma me cambio de equipo!, lo digo muy en serio ¿me oyes? —gritó Cormac desde la puerta del vestuario.

—Jajaja pobrecillo, tiene muy mal perder, pero tiene razón —explicaba Harry—, para jugar así, mejor te quedas en el banquillo. —Miró al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vale, vale… no me deis más la monserga, he captado el mensaje. —Se dirigió al vestuario para cambiarse.

—No sabía que teníais tantas confianzas… —dijo con mala intención la pelirroja.

—¿Eh?... eso sólo fue…

—Lo abrazaste con tanto ímpetu que casi me creo que sois novios de verdad jajaja, y mi hermanito no te apartó precisamente jajaja.

—¡Ginny!… me asusté mucho cuando lo vi caer, y la alegría de verlo ileso me desbordó. —Intentaba justificarse la castaña.

—Mmmm, lo que tú digas… en el fondo me alegro de ver que os lleváis tan bien.

—¿Sabes porqué se comportó así Ron?, ¿por qué jugó de esa forma tan loca?

—¿Quieres que sea sincera Hermione? —El gesto divertido de Ginny se tornó serio.

—Claro —contestó expectante.

—Celos… Ron estaba celoso de Cedric, te vio hablando con él antes del partido… supongo que aprovechó el encuentro para tratar de atacarlo.

—¿Celos?, ¿celos por mí?

—Sí Hermione, Ron estaba celoso por ti, o bueno, eso es lo que me pareció a mí.

No podía ser, Ginny no podía tener razón. Ron celoso de Cedric, celoso por ella, celoso porque ella… ¿le gustaba?

Hermione era una chica muy racional, antes de dar por sentado algo le daba mil vueltas, sopesaba todas las posibilidades, mucha gente encontraba esto insoportable, pero ella no lo podía evitar. Así que, tenía que corroborar las palabras de la princesa. En su interior deseaba que Ginny tuviera razón, por encima de que tuviera novio, de que ella no fuera precisamente el prototipo de Ron… necesitaba que fuera verdad, no ser la única idiota que estaba sintiendo esa maldita debilidad.

Ron salía del vestuario, dispuesto a regresar a Clarence House con Hermione, después de despedirse de su hermana y sus amigos. De camino al coche, donde los esperaba un amable Sirius al volante, la castaña se lanzó.

—¿Por qué jugaste de esa forma hoy Ron?, parecía que quisieras tumbar a Cedric.

—Es lo que deseaba —replicó el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista del frente.

—Pero…

—No me gusta verlo rondarte.

—No creerás que tiene algo que ver con lo que me pasó… el otro día. —Todavía le costaba un suave rubor en las mejillas el recordarlo.

—Sería imprudente de su parte acercarse tanto a ti después de hacerte algo así y Diggory no es estúpido… estoy casi seguro de que no fue él.

—¿Entonces?

—Porque no me gusta verte con él… me molesta… y deja de preguntar, soy muy competitivo con Diggory desde siempre. —Pero Hermione ya no escuchó el final de la frase, pues las palabras "no me gusta verte con él… me molesta…" se repetían en su cabeza sin cesar.

"¿Por qué le molesta?, ¿tiene miedo de que estropee nuestra farsa?... ¿o es otra cosa?, ¿en verdad estaba celoso?" La incertidumbre pudo con ella, y no se contuvo.

—Ayer por la noche, cuando Oliver se marchó con mis padres… estabas muy serio y casi no hablaste durante la cena.

—¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? —La miró desconcertado.

—Sé que te molestó que Oliver viniera. —Intentaba tirarle de la lengua.

—Pues claro, fue una estupidez, podría haberlo arruinado todo.

—Claro, nuestro montaje…

—Exacto…

—¿Por eso apenas me hablaste en la cena y por la mañana te fuiste temprano?, ¿seguías enfadado conmigo?

—Mira, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu novio… me trae sin cuidado —Sus palabras decían una cosa, su mirada apagada decía otra—, pero si pones en peligro todo esto, entonces me molesta, sí, y mucho.

—Tienes razón, fue un impulso tonto, pero al margen de eso, ¿por qué te cae tan mal Oliver?, no le has dado una sola oportunidad —Tensó demasiado la cuerda y se acabó rompiendo.

—¡Maldita sea, no me apetece hablar de tu jodido novio!… ya tengo bastante de lo que preocuparme.

Hermione detuvo sus pasos un momento, sobrecogida por la reacción de Ron. Si pensaba que Cedric le caía mal, a Oliver parecía no poder ni soportarlo. El príncipe estaba celoso, no podía ser otra cosa. Sólo eso justificaría sus acciones, sus palabras y la forma en que saltó ante sus preguntas. Esbozó una sonrisa y entró en el vehículo.

Sin embargo, Ron estaba muy molesto con ella, porque sus impertinencias le habían hecho perder la compostura, dejando a la vista sus sentimientos. Con un poco que ella se hubiese fijado, sus celos le habrían resultado evidentes, y maldita sea, Hermione Granger era muy lista, demasiado. Se sentía descubierto, vulnerable, incómodo… era algo totalmente nuevo para él, que siempre controlaba las relaciones. Eran ellas las que se derretían por él, las que suplicaban sus atenciones, las que mostraban sus sentimientos sin tapujos, él sólo se dejaba querer y disfrutaba haciéndolo, por supuesto. Pero esta vez, él había sido el inútil que había mostrado su debilidad, porque sentirte tan atraído por alguien era una debilidad, te convertía en un tonto, o al menos así se sentía el pelirrojo en esos momentos. Jamás había ido a espiar a ninguna chica, jamás había hecho el idiota en un partido de su deporte favorito, jamás… antes de conocer a Hermione, ella lo había cambiado todo.

Su mal humor hizo que no le dirigiera la palabra en el resto del día. Se encerró en sus habitaciones, intentando recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Hermione se sintió apenada con su actitud, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Deseó que se le pasara pronto y poder volver a estar como antes. Tal vez había sido mala idea insistirle tanto.

* * *

El domingo hubo una visita inesperada en Clarence House. Cedric Diggory se personó en la entrada y habló con Snape. Teóricamente se interesaba por el estado de salud del príncipe, aunque su verdadera motivación era ver a Hermione. Como Ron estaba en sus baños, ella lo acompañó hasta que el pelirrojo apareciera. Se encontraban en uno de los salones de la planta baja.

—Entonces el príncipe se encuentra bien ¿verdad?, me quedé un poco preocupado, esas caídas parecen inofensivas pero a veces el daño aparece después.

—Sí, está bien… la doctora ya lo revisó y dijo que sólo tenía que evitar esfuerzos unos días.

—Me alegro… —Levantó la vista y la miró, clavando sus ojos verdosos en los marrones de ella— Hermione… puedo tutearte ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro. —Se sentía un poco incómoda con él, lo que Ginny le había dicho la preocupaba. Si de verdad tenía intenciones románticas con ella, lo mejor sería poner límites entre ellos de inmediato.

—Creo que tal vez te he molestado con mi insistencia, a ti y a tu novio, no era mi intención… —empezó el rubio— Llamaste mi intención en cuanto te vi, porque no eres la típica aristócrata estirada ni la típica Barbie ambiciosa… eres una chica sencilla y encantadora, un soplo de aire fresco para mí en medio de este mundo de hipocresía e intereses… sólo quiero conocerte mejor, si te parece bien y llegar a ser amigos… es difícil encontrarlo aquí ¿sabes?

Cedric parecía tan sincero que Hermione empezó a bajar la guardia.

—Vaya…

El rubio miró a su alrededor y al descubrir una cadena musical en la estancia se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Apretó el botón de encendido de la radio y buscó un canal de música clásica.

—¿Me concederás el baile que llevo pidiendo varias noches?, por favor. —Le tendió su mano con una sonrisa amable y ella se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

—Es que yo… yo no… —Sus mejilla se coloreaban por momentos.

—¿Te da vergüenza bailar conmigo?

—No es eso… es que… "es absurdo mentir, a lo mejor si lo sabe lo deja estar" es que yo no sé bailar estas cosas —confesó esquivando los ojos verdes.

—Jajaja, ¿ese es el problema?, es muy fácil solucionarlo, yo te puedo enseñar.

Sin mediar más palabras se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura para instarla a moverse, siguiendo sus pasos.

Ron estaba arrepentido de no haberle hablado desde la mañana anterior. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo le provocaba, y además, ponerse así sólo la haría pensar que efectivamente sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. Decidido a disculparse y arreglar las cosas, salió de sus habitaciones y la buscó en la segunda planta. Al no encontrarla preguntó al servicio y le explicaron que precisamente lo esperaba una visita, y que Hermione estaba atendiéndola en su lugar. El pelirrojo no tenía idea de quien podría ser esa visita, pero cuando sus ojos vieron la escena, deseó tener en la mano su taco de Polo, para partírselo justo sobre la cabeza a Cedric Diggory.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Diggory? —pronunció con absoluta contundencia.

—Bailar, es evidente ¿no? —contestó divertido por la expresión del pelirrojo, pero cuando vio que su gesto seguía serio decidió comportarse, soltó a Hermione— Vine a preguntar como estabas alteza, y Hermione me acompañó mientras esperaba.

"Ahora hasta la llama ya Hermione, joder, otra sorpresa como ésta y no respondo… Ron, tranquilo, no puedes perder así los estribos maldita sea" se reprendía "a la mierda la tranquilidad, estaba bailando con ella, algo que yo nunca pude hacer"

—¿Y por qué estábais bailando? —Miró inquisitivo a la castaña.

—Cedric me pidió un baile, porque siempre he acabado negándoselo por las circunstancias…

Ron estrechó los ojos, deseaba que no hubiera pasado nada más de lo que ella contaba.

—Me dijo que no sabía bailar esta música y me ofrecí a enseñarle.

—Pues te lo agradezco mucho Diggory, pero como comprenderás, me tiene a mí, yo le enseñaré a bailar, que para algo es mi novia —recalcó especialmente el posesivo sin dejar de mirar al rubio, con sus ojos azules desafiantes.

Hermione asistía a la escena con una encrucijada de sentimientos en su pecho. Se había sentido culpable cuando Ron los había sorprendido bailando, como si lo estuviera traicionando, aunque supuestamente sólo eran compañeros. Se había emocionado al verlo comportarse tan… celoso por ella, tan posesivo. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura que siempre la había caracterizado, y todo por culpa del maldito príncipe pelirrojo. ¿Dónde quedaba Oliver?, desde luego muy lejos de aquella habitación y últimamente también de su vida.

Cuando Cedric se hubo marchado, Ron se disculpó por su silencio y le propuso empezar las lecciones de baile esa misma tarde. A la castaña le pareció fantástico, deseaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque no debiera desear tal cosa, y si de paso aprendía a bailar, mejor que mejor. El príncipe propuso que practicasen una hora cada tarde, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Las dos primeras lecciones fueron un poco duras, sobre todo para Ron, que se ganó varios pisotones de la castaña, pero lejos de quejarse, siempre se lo tomaba con buen humor. A Hermione le costó un poco hacerse con los pasos, nunca había sido de ejercicio físico ni de bailes, el ritmo no parecía formar parte de sus cualidades, pero el pelirrojo no se daba por vencido.

El martes llegó la tercera "clase de baile" con Ron. El príncipe había grabado especialmente un compacto para la ocasión. Se dedicarían a perfeccionar el vals, o eso le había dicho a ella. Hermione llegó al salón de las habitaciones de Ron, era más grande que el suyo, y necesitaban espacio para moverse cómodamente.

—Vamos a ver si se te quedaron los pasos de ayer. —Le ofreció la mano y la castaña posó la suya para dejarse coger. Disfrutaba con aquellos ratos, más de lo que habría imaginado. Ron era amable, paciente y muy divertido como profesor, además de un gran bailarín.

—Si no los recuerdo será culpa tuya, por no enseñármelos bien jajaja.

—Será posible… jajaja.

Tras media hora de vals, con una Hermione cada vez más correcta, se terminó la canción y empezó a sonar "careless whisper" de George Michael.

—Uy, no sabía que este compacto llevase más canciones, me lo grabó Ginny —mintió.

—Parece que a Ginny le gusta George Michael. —Todavía estaban cogidos.

—Sí, eso creo.

Hermione pretendía soltarse de Ron, pero él no la dejó.

—No quiero bailar esto contigo —musitó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es apropiado… no eres mi novio.

—Sí lo soy —replicó divertido.

—De puertas para fuera, no aquí, a solas.

—Pero… no creerás que siempre habrá bailes de salón donde vayamos, ¿verdad?

—No, pero yo…

—Sólo es bailar. Vamos. —Empezó a moverse al ritmo cadencioso de la música y Hermione se rindió a él y a las envolventes notas.

Se balanceaban lentamente, la castaña se resistía a apoyarse sobre su hombro, Ron deseaba que lo hiciera pero no quería presionarla.

—¿Ves?, no es tan difícil…

—Contigo… es demasiado fácil —murmuró ella.

Después de ésa vinieron canciones más animadas y Ron consiguió, no sin esfuerzo, que Hermione se fuera soltando poco a poco, perdiendo la vergüenza. Ambos bailaban y reían sin preocupaciones. Se pasó la hora impuesta y ninguno se dio cuenta, se sentían demasiado felices para andar preocupados del reloj. O tal vez ninguno quería que se terminase la lección de baile.

—Nunca me había divertido tanto bailando jajaja —confesaba Hermione.

—Jajaja ¿en serio?, eso es porque no tenías el compañero adecuado preciosa jajaja.

Cuando sonó una música ciertamente sensual, Hermione miró a Ron un poco asustada, pero él no quiso detenerse, le dio la vuelta haciéndola girar sobre sí misma y la acercó a su cuerpo, agarrándola por detrás y provocándole un suspiro ahogado. El pelirrojo se movía con sus manos sobre la cintura de la castaña, moviendo las caderas contra su trasero. Aquel maldito movimiento la estaba trastornando, no podía detenerse, no era capaz, y lo siguió, como una alumna obediente, contoneándose sin despegarse de él. Aquello resultaba provocador para los dos. Hermione echó hacia atrás la cabeza, apoyándose en el pecho de Ron.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?... bailar con Ron obviamente, ufff no quiero que me suelte… Dios, qué bien huele" pensaba la castaña.

"Joder, cómo se mueve… no necesita drogas para volverme loco… Hermione… ¿qué dirías si te dijera que no quiero soltarte?" reflexionaba el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, el príncipe rompió el momento, por miedo a perder el control. Soltó su cintura y le dio una vuelta, para acabar acercándola de frente hasta él.

Y justo en ese instante, cuando ambos se miraban perturbados por el contacto que habían experimentado escasos segundos antes, volvió a sonar "careless whisper". Ron lo había programado para que sucediera, esa canción era la de ellos, sentía intensamente su letra y la música lo envalentonaba para no dejarla marchar.

Ambos se miraron, hablándose sin decir nada. Ron la apretó contra su cuerpo, obligándola a apoyar su frente en su hombro y comenzó a guiarla, en esta ocasión la castaña aceptó todo el contacto con su cuerpo, aceptando su hombro. Hermione sentía una revolución en su pecho, por lo bien que se había sentido bailando con él, por la mirada que le acababa de dedicar, y por como la tocaba ahora mismo.

De pronto Ron levantó un poco la cabeza y ella lo imitó, preguntándose qué ocurriría entonces.

—Me muero por besarte… —le musitó con su voz profunda y aterciopelada.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró de inmediato, Ron podía sentirlo palpitar contra su propio pecho. Sus mejillas subían de tono, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, sus labios parecían temblar, se había ruborizado y a él le parecía tan dulce, tan encantadora…

El pelirrojo creyó que Hermione trataba de decirle algo, pero apenas lograba respirar de manera entrecortada.

En la cabeza de la castaña se disparaban cien mensajes luminosos de alerta a la vez. Conociéndolo, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, pero ¿y ella? No podía besarlo, no podía hacerle eso a Oliver, ella tenía pareja. Pero algo le impedía separarse de Ron, de la tibieza de su cuerpo, de sus brazos fuertes, de sus ojos azules, de sus labios apetecibles... ¡oh Dios!, ella también deseaba ese beso, más de lo que admitiría nunca.

Si la soltaba, era probable que escapara de aquella habitación, como había escapado de su abrazo en la cancha de Polo, y tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca, sólo para él. No dudó más. Se lanzó a la piscina, ese era su estilo, Ron Weasley nunca retrocedía, y menos con las mujeres.

Su mano derecha abandonó la cintura de Hermione y ascendió hasta su cuello, recorriéndolo en una suave caricia. Ella cerró los ojos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, abrumada por la sensación, estaba perdida, no podía escapar y lo peor de todo es que no quería hacerlo.

La mano del pelirrojo alcanzó su mejilla, y guió su rostro para que lo mirase, Hermione abrió los ojos y se sintió rendida al azul celeste de sus orbes. Volvió a cerrarlos cuando sintió que él se acercaba más a ella. Ron humedeció sus labios ligeramente y probó los de Hermione con mucho cuidado, el hecho de que no lo hubiese detenido le había dado cierta confianza. Quería que fuera un beso inolvidable y pretendía tomarse el tiempo necesario. No sabía si sería la última vez que podría besarla así, de verdad, no un beso fingido de su farsa ante el mundo.

Depositó suaves y breves caricias en la boca de la castaña, retrocediendo y volviendo a ella, comprobando de nuevo, que Hermione lo deseaba igual que él. ¿Y cómo no lo iba a desear?, si su estómago parecía haberse encogido, pero al mismo tiempo experimentaba una sensación muy placentera. No había duda, tenían que ser las famosas mariposas, ésas que ella jamás había sentido antes.

Poco a poco sus labios cogieron más arrojo y atraparon el inferior de la castaña, robándole un suave gemido. Y por fin los abrió, lentamente, acelerando un poco el ritmo del beso, enzarzándose en una pequeña batalla de caricias, roces y ligeras presiones que Hermione seguía, totalmente entregada. Sus lenguas se dieron a conocer, ávidas por participar en la contienda y conquistar territorio enemigo. Los brazos de la castaña rodeaban el cuello de Ron, sus dedos se enredaban entre los cabellos rojos, el brazo libre de Ron se cerraba en torno a su fina cintura con posesión. Ambos parecían necesitar estar más juntos, y apretaban sus cuerpos casi de manera inconsciente. Sólo se oían ronroneos y gemidos lánguidos. Corazones bombeando a cien por hora, piel ardiendo, ligeros y deliciosos temblores sacudiendo dos cuerpos por dentro… y todo eso estaba ocurriendo con un solo beso.

Cuando el aire empezaba a faltarles, se separaban unos segundos para inhalar y poder volver a su excitante tarea. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, aquel maravilloso beso ya no era suficiente. No lo era para Ron, cuya masculinidad estaba más que espabilada dentro de su pantalón, y Hermione, empezaba a sentir un ardor exagerado en su interior, una necesidad extraña y totalmente nueva para ella.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí por hoy... ¿qué tal?, ¿os gustó como primer beso?, jo, espero que sí, intenté hacerlo bonito e inolvidable :D y nada de interrupciones, faltaría más jajaja**_


	19. Nos dejamos llevar Sentir mariposas

_**¡¡Hola a todos!!, debería disculparme con vosotros, dije que colgaría en una semana y no lo hice, después dije que en el fin de semana y tampoco, lo siento mucho, y por eso, a partir de ahora no diré nada, a menos que lo sepa a ciencia cierta. Entre la universidad y las cosas de la vida, me resulta muy difícil colgar un capi a la semana, habrá veces que pueda y otras que no, así que, espero que sigáis aquí aunque cuelgue de manera un poco desordenada ^^**_

_**Este capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo, no tenía idea de cómo plasmar con palabras lo que ambos sienten, pero creo que al final lo he conseguido.  
**_

**_Mil gracias a todos los que me leéis, y en especial a quienes dejáis review ^^: Catimb, , Nefer W, avril3potter3and3xD_****_, aymee cm,_** **_caro, nena weasley granger, danielaweasley, Alecita-Luna, Daniels-Delirious19, Skinniy, Merak84, Luriadna, manzanaaa, ninaaaa, CarinaD'PotterJonas, Nekiiito, peleona, HelenRosalie, CataGrint, bellaHerms22, SU-Black, Celestews, UltraVioleta, Majo, , Vanesa, Lily…, Emmanuel, Val!, Dinosauriot, kisa kuchiky, Prixy! 25, y flor de invierno._**

_**Lily…: **_muchísimas gracias ^^ me alegro mucho de que te gustase el capi. No entiendo cuando dices que si publico en algún… que te pase link. ¿Te refieres a mis blogs?, cuelgo mis fics en "los fics de Ysabel Granger", el link directo está en mi perfil. Besicos.

_**Prixy! 25: **_Wow me alegro que te gustase xD y aquí tienes para calmar tus ansias xD Besicos.

_**Val!: **_jajaja, pues... como sano y equilibrado xD Me alegro de que te gustase el capi ^^te perdono si estabas en la playa y espero que te lo pasaras muy bien. Besicos.

_**Emmanuel: **_gracias por tu sinceridad. Por partes, me alegra que te gustase el beso de la pareja, y cuando ella lo abraza preocupada, como ves, yo también soy una sentimental ^^. Sí, mi Hermione ahora mismo es una infiel, a ver cómo se siente con eso, y a ver como lo lleva Ron. De Oliver no he hablado mucho hasta ahora, y me parece interesante lo que dices, pero el tema de castigar al personaje si ha sido malo o premiarlo con el verdadero amor si no lo ha sido… no creo que siga ese patrón con todos los personajes de mi historia, espero que me perdones :P Entre nos, ya lo tengo casi todo pensado ;)

Sobre el "cuanto menos", pues :$ se coló la "t" jo, a veces escribo demasiado rápido y no releo después, de ahí que haya palabras con letras desordenadas en mis frases. Y siempre es por colgar un poco antes jajaja lo siento. La otra frase, pues… es por lo mismo, si releyera varias veces lo que escribo y le dedicara más tiempo supongo que lo mejoraría, pero priman mis ganas de colgar =( Tu alabanza se nota mucho xD pero se agradece también :D A ver que me sacas de este nuevo capi xD no te cortes. Besicos.

_**Vanesa:**_ jajaja que emocionada te veo, gracias por adorarme mujer :D veamos si se consuma o no ese "amor" xD Besicos.

_**ninaaaa: **_cada día tu nombre es más largo jajaja (lo he recortado porque no me dejaba ponerlo tan largo, no me preguntes porqué) No te preocupes, leéme como más cómodo te sea ^^ pero ya sabes que si me dejas review me alegras muchísimo. A mí también me encanta esa canción :D Jajaja sí, Ron es sexy y Hermione se ha "acalorado" jijiji. Pobre Cedric xD Besicos.

_**Majo: **_Muchas gracias, me alegra tanto haberte puesto nerviosa con el capi jijiji ^^ Ainsss, sé que juntos son monísimos, pero la vida tiene sus alti bajos lalala xD Besicos.

_**Peleona: **_jajaja yo también quiero ese beso paradisíaco con Ron, tendremos que hacer una lista de candidatas jajaja. ¿Te he pillado antes de tu viaje a Madrid?, ainsss, igual no, espero que me perdones ^^ Besicos.

_**Caro: **_me alegro mucho de que te encantara el beso ^^ hoy verás la reacción de Hermione, y sólo te digo que la vida no siempre es de color rosa, lo siento xD pero son tal para cual, yo también pienso eso ;) no desesperes. Besicos.

_**PETICIÓN: en este capítulo hay escenas que podrían tildarse de HOT, a mí me gusta escribir de todo, incluido ese tipo de escenas, pero me gustaría saber qué pensáis de eso, si preferís que haya o que no. Aunque sinceramente, al final haré lo que yo desee, ya que es mi historia, pero quiero saber lo que queréis, así podría advertiros cuando haya "lemmon" en el siguiente capi, por si preferís no leerlo o lo que sea.**_

_**PETICIÓN 2: O colgaba ya hoy o me esperaba ni se sabe cuantos días, hasta que se me ocurriera un título mejor, ¿a alguien se le ocurre un título para este capítulo?, si me gusta se lo cambiaré ^^**_

_**Nota: **_

_**Correo electrónico de Hermione: wisdom4ever, significa "sabiduría para siempre"**_

_**Correo electrónico de Ron: red_spare, significa "repuesto rojo"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 20. Nos dejamos llevar**

No sabía el tiempo que había pasado desde que la boca de Ron había conquistado sus labios, sus sensaciones y su razón. Le parecía un segundo y al mismo tiempo una eternidad. Pero la única causa de este pensamiento era que no deseba que terminase nunca aquel maravilloso beso.

El príncipe experimentaba el mismo deseo, pero sus manos no permanecieron quietas como las de Hermione, que continuaban enlazadas detrás de su cuello. La que rodeaba la cintura de la castaña empezó a recorrer su espalda con intensidad, al tiempo que la apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo. Hermione reaccionó a estos nuevos gestos con gemidos ahogados y besándolo con mayor avidez. Ron, satisfecho de su éxito, continuó su avance. Su mano derecha, con la que había acariciado su rostro, anhelaba acariciar ahora nuevas zonas de su cuerpo, zonas que nunca antes había tocado más que en sus fantasías. Temía asustarla, pero la deseaba tanto que tuvo que esforzarse para no abalanzarse sobre sus pechos o su trasero. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol logró posar la mano en su cintura, para terminar acompañando a la otra en su posesivo paseo por la espalda de la castaña.

Hermione se sentía extraña, se estaba acalorando y razones no le faltaban, sentía otra vez ese fuego abrasador desde dentro, como cuando el pelirrojo la miraba muy fijamente. Nunca había experimentado algo así, pero no era tonta, sabía de lo que se trataba, era deseo, el más puro e intenso de los deseos, y todo por culpa de Ron. Lo deseaba, como nunca había deseado a ningún hombre, y deseaba que siguiera besándola, que siguiera acariciando con posesión su espalda, y ¿qué demonios?, deseaba que sus manos grandes se apoderasen de todo su cuerpo. No era capaz de reconocerse en semejantes momentos, pero eso era ya lo último que le importaba. Sólo veía a Ron, sólo pensaba en Ron, sólo sentía a Ron… no había nada más para Hermione, sólo Ron y esa novedosa y maldita entrega absoluta que experimentaba con él.

El príncipe, que había estado con suficientes mujeres como para reconocer las reaccionas que éstas tenían en sus brazos, advirtió la rendición de Hermione por sus suaves gemidos, sus latidos acelerados y sus besos hambrientos, y por si le cabía alguna duda, la castaña abandonó su nuca de cabellos pelirrojos para conquistar su ancha y poderosa espalda con las manos. Ella lo deseaba, quería más de él y él… él hacía mucho tiempo que había enloquecido por ella. Sintió que podía y su mano grande alcanzó el trasero de Hermione, atrapando una nalga. Ella dio un respingo acompañado de otro gemido, pero no se apartó ni se opuso a él. Ron la deseaba más de lo que nunca había deseado a una mujer, y dado su amplio historial de amantes, eso era decir mucho. Poco a poco su mano empezó a recorrer su muslo, obligándola a levantar la pierna, Hermione se dejó guiar y cuando ya la tenía en el aire, se aferró a las caderas del pelirrojo con ella.

Ron sonrió para sí mismo, todo marchaba bien. Comenzó a sonar la canción "the Hush" de Texas.

No habían dejado de besarse, entremezclando besos breves con otros más profundos, caricias superficiales en los labios y roces de lenguas. Y con el último movimiento de ambos, sus caderas estaban más juntas que nunca, era ya imposible no apreciar la palpable excitación del príncipe. Hermione sintió el miembro duro de Ron pegado a su propio cuerpo. Rompió el beso, y con la boca entreabierta y jadeante miró el rostro de Ron, el pelirrojo temió haber dado un paso en falso. Era la primera vez que llegaba hasta ahí, a Oliver nunca se lo permitió, y sin embargo, en esta ocasión no le molestaba, al contrario, deseaba sentirlo aún más. Por eso volvió a sus labios, haciéndole saber que le permitía ese roce tan íntimo. Ron inició un suave vaivén, de manera que sus sexos, separados por la ropa, se apretaban con mayor intensidad de manera intermitente, y finalmente se desató la locura en ambos.

Hermione se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura del príncipe. Ron abandonó los labios de la castaña para besar con ímpetu su cuello suave. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, llevada por las sensaciones electrizantes que aquellas caricias benditas le proporcionaban. Ron seguía besando su cuello, pero ahora intercalaba lametones. Hermione empezó a gemir a mayor volumen. Ron enloqueció aún más, si eso era posible, al escuchar los mismos gemidos de aquella tarde. No dudó, agarró a Hermione de la cintura y la levantó en un impulso de sus fuertes brazos. Hermione rodeó su cintura con ambas piernas, enmarcó el rostro pecoso de Ron con sus manos y sus bocas se reunieron de nuevo.

El pelirrojo se tambaleó hacia atrás unos instantes, sabía que a escasos pasos tenía el sofá. Llegó hasta el asiento sin dificultad, cargar el cuerpo menudo de Hermione no le suponía impedimento. Se dejó caer lo más delicadamente que pudo y la castaña se acomodó, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Las manos del príncipe recorrían los muslos de Hermione, para seguir ascendiendo por su cintura, su tripa y su espalda en una larga caricia que se repetía, provocándole escalofríos de placer. Ella se abrazaba a su cuello, mientras Ron la besaba en el suyo, para volver de vez en cuando a sus labios. Hermione se movía ligeramente y sin pudor para sentir la excitación del príncipe debajo de ella y aumentar la suya propia. La temperatura de sus cuerpos se había elevado, ambos podían sentirlo.

Las manos grandes del pelirrojo querían seguir conquistando nuevo territorio, deseaba acariciar sus pechos, pero temía ir demasiado rápido y asustarla, prefirió entretenerse un poco más con sus muslos, su espalda, su cuello y su boca… esa boca que lo había condenado para siempre.

"Quiero hacerte el amor, quiero hacerte el amor, quiero hacerte el amor…" eran las únicas palabras que cruzaban la mente de Ron.

La castaña gimió más fuerte y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, parecía que Ron había encontrado el punto más sensible de su nacarado cuello. Pero Hermione abrió sus ojos marrones y el destino quiso que acertara a ver el reflejo de ambos en un amplio espejo de una de las paredes de la estancia. Su mirada castaña se quedó fija en aquella imagen y su mente empezó a gritarle.

¿Cuándo se había sentado a horcajadas sobre Oliver?, nunca. Después de un año de relación, jamás se había dejado llevar así, aunque tampoco había sentido el deseo de hacerlo. Pero con Ron, en menos de dos meses había perdido el control de sí misma. Sintió pánico por ella y culpa por Oliver. Su cuerpo al fin reaccionó de acuerdo con su razón, paralizándose por completo.

El príncipe estaba demasiado entregado a sus actividades como para percatarse del cambio que había sufrido la castaña. Pero cuando fue a buscar su boca en un nuevo beso no la halló. Frunció el ceño, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mirarla.

Hermione seguía mirando el espejo como si éste la hubiese hechizado. Ron giró el cuello para buscar la causa de su repentina ausencia y encontró la respuesta, al ritmo de "Love's Labour's Lost" de De Phazz.

En el espejo se veía a una pareja en una postura ciertamente íntima, él sentado en el sofá, ella sentada sobre él. Pero algo fallaba en aquel cuadro, y era el rostro de la castaña, Ron lo miró con atención. En los ojos de Hermione no había ni rastro de ese brillo ilusionado del principio. Sus labios ya no sonreían ni latían deseosos de otro beso.

Quiso hacerla reaccionar, acarició su mejilla y la hizo volverse para mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien?

—No… no puedo… hacer esto… —balbuceaba, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—Hermione…

—Lo siento... Oliver y yo… esto… esto no está bien…

El pelirrojo intentó coger su rostro con las manos pero la castaña se apartó de él, se incorporó y se alejó del sofá sin decir nada más.

—Hermione… —Ron se levantó también y dio varios pasos hacia ella. Quería calmarla, pero no tuvo suerte.

Hermione retrocedió hacia la puerta mientras negaba con la cabeza mirando a Ron, al final logró persuadirlo de no seguirla. El príncipe la vio alejarse sin poder hacer nada, hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella.

* * *

Después de permanecer cinco minutos de pie, mirando la puerta como un idiota, Ron se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá, despatarrado. Agachó la cabeza hasta sus rodillas, y cruzó las manos sobre su nuca. Mil pensamientos recorrían su mente, mil sentimientos su corazón. Había estado tan cerca de tenerla. Si el maldito espejo no hubiese estado ahí, quizás ellos… Una sonrisa burlona asomó en su boca, se reía de sí mismo. Qué iluso había sido, Hermione sólo se había dejado llevar un rato, después su novio había vuelto a su cabeza y la magia se había terminado.

* * *

Hermione subió las escaleras atolondrada, todavía nerviosa y muy afectada por todo lo que acababa de vivir en aquel salón. Llegó hasta la puerta de sus habitaciones y entró como una sombra, sin escuchar a la doncella que la había saludado.

Fue directa a su cama, aún era por la tarde, pero siempre que se sentía superada por las circunstancias le gustaba refugiarse en su cama, aunque aquella lo fuera desde hacía sólo unas semanas. Se sentó en un lateral, permaneció quieta un minuto, descolocada, incapaz de ubicarse. Después, como una autómata, palpó por encima del colchón hasta alcanzar la almohada. Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer de lado sobre el colchón, con la almohada abrazada. Necesitaba pensar, y mucho.

* * *

El príncipe seguía sentando en el sofá, pero ahora había recostado la cabeza sobre el mullido respaldo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirado. Empezaba a sentirse masoquista, no debía hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo. Aquellos besos compartidos volvieron a su mente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreó de nuevo esa esencia afrutada. El sabor de los labios de Hermione todavía impregnaba los suyos.

Había sido el mejor beso de los últimos meses, ¡qué diablos!, el mejor beso de toda su vida, y había dado y recibido muchísimos, pero no… ninguno podía compararse a éste, el que había compartido con Hermione Granger esa tarde, en su salón. Y la razón tal vez fuera que jamás había deseado tanto besar a una mujer, como esa tarde, mientras bailaba con ella. Había sido mucho mejor que en sus fantasías, un beso tan intenso, tan revolucionario. Todos sus sentidos estaban extasiados y cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada roce, parecían pasos de algo previamente ensayado, eso lo sorprendió y lo llenó de felicidad. Era como si se hubieran besado muchas veces antes, cosa que no había sucedido, o más aún, como si ambos estuvieran destinados a besarse, ¿acaso Hermione no había experimentado lo mismo?

Pero después ella había huido, claramente arrepentida. La realidad cayó sobre él con implacable crueldad. Sintió dolor, un profundo dolor en el pecho.

* * *

Hermione se sentía confusa, alterada… ¿cómo había podido dejarse llevar así?, había traicionado a Oliver, y lo peor de todo es que jamás había sentido con un solo beso las cosas que Ron le había provocado.

Oliver nunca logró provocarla ni excitarla de esa forma cuando la había besado. Ni siquiera consiguió encogerle el estómago de emoción una sola vez, ¿por qué lo había conseguido el pelirrojo? Aquella sensación era tan maravillosa, tal y como contaban en las películas y las novelas, o sus propias amigas. Como cien mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, una sensación que terminaba alojándose entre las piernas y trastornándola de los pies a la cabeza.

Reflexionó sobre sus sentimientos hacia Oliver, definitivamente, no estaba enamorada de él, pero lo quería, y mucho, eso no lo dudaba. Tal vez el suyo no era un amor loco y apasionado como en las películas, sino tranquilo, sereno, seguro… pero eso no tenía nada de malo. Un amor en el que ella siempre tenía bajo control sus emociones, sus impulsos, sus deseos… le gustaba sentir que tenía el control de sí misma y de la situación.

Lo que había pasado con Ron era un error, una locura. Había perdido la razón durante unos minutos, maravillosos, pero locos, y no podía repetirse. Se había dejado llevar por el morbo, la novedad, lo prohibido… todo lo que Ron representaba, y ella no era así. Ella era una chica sensata, que pensaba las cosas mil veces antes de hacerlas, y esa tarde no había pensado nada de nada, su mente se había nublado por completo, dejándose llevar por un deseo irracional, sin sentido, que no la conduciría a nada bueno. Se sentía afortunada por haberse visto reflejada en el espejo y detener todo aquello, de lo contrario, tal vez ambos… El mero hecho de imaginarlo la hizo ruborizarse.

Recordó el beso, rozó sus labios con las yemas de los dedos y volvió a sentir que su estómago se encogía, el color de sus mejillas aumentó. Recordó las caricias del príncipe, cerró los ojos y su estómago se encogió de nuevo. Pero la culpa atenazaba su corazón, Oliver era un buen novio, no se merecía lo que ella le había hecho. Y se odiaba, porque una parte de sí misma deseaba volver a besar a Ron, volver a sentir todo lo que el pelirrojo la hizo sentir por primera vez en su vida.

Besar a Ron había sido demasiado maravilloso, pero no era de extrañar, él era un experto en la materia. Si todo había ido tan bien era sólo por eso, el príncipe sabía cómo besar a una mujer y hacerla perder la razón, ella misma lo había comprobado. Ahora se avergonzaba al recordarlo, pero había estado a punto de entregarse a él sin reservas, Ron la había descontrolado por completo. Y el muy tonto ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de lo que había conseguido de ella, que jamás le había mostrado tal entrega a ningún hombre antes. Aunque eso tal vez fuese para bien, sólo faltaba que Ron se pusiera otra medallita en cuanto a mujeres se refería.

* * *

Incapaces de enfrentarse el uno al otro, tanto Hermione como el príncipe decidieron cenar en sus habitaciones. Apenas durmieron y recibieron el miércoles lluvioso con pocos ánimos. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien cómo comportarse en presencia del otro, necesitaban aclarar términos pero no sabían cómo hacerlo, ni se atrevían a plantearlo en común.

Ron esperaba que Hermione dejase Clarence House, como todos los miércoles, para ver a sus padres y amigos y a Oliver Wood, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Snape le comentó que la castaña había pospuesto su día familiar por motivos climatológicos. Era cierto que llovía a cántaros y el cielo oscurecido no parecía querer dar mucha tregua en las próximas horas, pero veía un poco drástica la decisión de Hermione. Lo cierto era que ella no se sentía con fuerzas para ver a su gente y en especial a Oliver. Todavía estaba muy desubicada con lo sucedido el día anterior y necesitaba un poco de soledad para calmarse.

* * *

Katie Bell llamó a su mejor amiga, un poco decepcionada por su anodino sms "lo siento Katie, hoy no pasaré por tu casa, llueve mucho y tengo un trabajo retrasado que quiero terminar, nos veremos pronto, un beso".

—¿En serio no vienes porque llueve un poquito? —se quejaba la morena.

—Katie, llueve a mares… además, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Pues vaya… ¿entonces cuando vendrás?, aunque también podrías invitarme tú a visitarte, que Oliver sí que ha estado allí —farfulló.

—Pero eso fue un caso especial. No es tan sencillo, tendría que consultárselo a Snape y…

—Pues consúltale, tengo muchas ganas de conocer al príncipe. —Su voz se tiñó de picardía y a Hermione le bastó escuchar la palabra príncipe para que su calma desapareciera de un plumazo— ¿sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí… es que… estaba pensando… —Era una locura, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, al margen de la traición a Oliver y lo mal que eso la hacía sentir, ¿qué era todo lo que Ron le había provocado?— es que Ginny, la princesa Ginevra quiero decir…

—Jo, que envidia, te tuteas y todo con ella ainsss.

—Sí, bueno… a lo que iba, Ginny me preguntó sobre chicos y ya sabes que yo no tengo mucha experiencia, así que no puedo comparar entre distintos novios jejeje.

—Ya, y como yo he tenido tres soy la persona indicada. Venga, suéltalo, ¿qué quiere saber?

—No sé como fue la cosa que acabamos hablando de sensaciones y sentimientos y me preguntó por las famosas mariposas, que cuándo las sentías. No supe que decirle, como sólo he salido con Oliver, no sé si es algo que se pueda sentir más de una vez en la vida jejeje —se justificaba como podía, no tenía ninguna intención de confesarle a su amiga que sólo las había sentido una vez y no con Oliver sino con Ron.

—Ah, esa sensación tan curiosa en la tripa jajaja… pues yo creo que las sientes cuando ese chico te gusta mucho.

—Claro, físicamente… —trató de matizar Hermione.

—Sí, pero también de más formas… cuando te gusta de una forma especial, por dentro, no sé explicarlo, algo emocional, de sentimientos… es que te guste de un modo más completo, al menos en mi caso.

—¿Y si sólo es atracción física? —insistía.

—Mujer… entonces lo notas un poco más abajo jajaja.

"No puede ser… entonces ¿qué me pasa a mí con Ron?, porque sentí abajo, arriba y en todo mi cuerpo. Oh Dios, Ron no puede gustarme de esta forma. No debe gustarme."

* * *

Ron se sentía estúpido, nunca en su vida había retrocedido ante los problemas ni las situaciones incómodas y había vivido unas cuantas por culpa de la prensa. Necesitaba encarar lo que había pasado, si tenía que olvidar el beso, si era eso lo que ella quería, lo olvidaría, pero no podía seguir escondiéndose como un cobarde.

Llamó a Harry para contarle todo lo que había pasado. El moreno alucinó, no esperaba algo así, ¿por qué Ron había besado a la chica que le gustaba en sólo dos meses y él llevaba años suspirando por Ginny sin conseguir nada?, la vida era injusta.

—¿Acaso tú has intentado hacerlo?, siempre te digo que actúes, que no dejes escapar las oportunidades, ésa es mi técnica —le contaba el pelirrojo.

—Claro, y si luego ella me da un bofetón o… se arrepiente —Ron cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor—, pues me sentiré como una mierda y en paz ¿no? —replicó el moreno.

—No te gusta pasarlo mal ¿eh?

—Ni a ti tampoco Ron, de hecho, tú no sabías lo que era sufrir hasta que apareció Hermione en tu vida.

—Déjalo Harry… —El tono de voz del príncipe era tan grave que su amigo dejó el tema— Tengo que olvidar lo que pasó y dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma… está enamorada de Wood.

—¿Y por qué te besó?

—¿Por qué he besado yo a algunas chicas con novio o incluso marido?... a veces pasan esas cosas.

—Entonces ¿vas a hablar con ella al respecto?

—Sí, pero para dejar claro que no volverá a pasar, que fue un error.

—Ya veo, pues… ánimo, y nada de deprimirte ¿eh?, que esto es nuevo para ti y no quiero que te supere.

—Por favor, estás hablando conmigo Harry, ¿me crees capaz de deprimirme por unas calabazas?, jajajaja.

Aunque Ron trataba de bromear, el moreno lo conocía de toda la vida, sabía que por dentro se sentía muy mal, pero no quería ahondar en eso, sino animarlo. Ahora ambos estaban en el mismo barco, más o menos, suspirando por dos chicas que no eran para ellos.

* * *

Al mediodía se encontraron en el comedor de la planta primera, pero no se dirigieron la palabra más que para saludarse con corrección. Evitaron mirarse, sus ojos sólo contemplaban los platos de comida.

Una hora después Ron se sentó en su escritorio, dándole vueltas a como sacar el tema con ella. No soportaba la incomodidad mutua que había experimentado en el comedor. No podían seguir de esa manera, o les sería imposible continuar la farsa e incluso el hablarse. Entonces sus ojos repararon en la pantalla de su ordenador, tenía abierto el Messenger.

"wisdom4ever acaba de iniciar sesión" leyó nervioso.

No era la mejor manera, prefería hablar cara a cara, pero seguro que a ambos les resultaría más sencillo así. Se conectó.

—_Hola Hermione, ¿estás ahí?_

Estaba nervioso, rozó las teclas con dedos temblorosos y esperó una respuesta que tardó dos minutos en llegar. Hermione había sentido un vuelco en su pecho al ver la pestañita del príncipe parpadeando en la barra de menú de su portátil.

—_Hola Ron, aquí estoy._

El pelirrojo resopló aliviado, cuanto antes hablaran de esto mejor.

—_Creo que… deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó, ¿no te parece?_

"Así, directo al grano, sin paños calientes, no puedo dar rodeos con esto" pensó Ron.

La castaña tragó saliva, él tenía razón, tenían que hablar. Ella tenía que decirle que aquello fue una locura, un error, un hermoso error que no podía volver a repetirse.

Cerró los ojos un instante, embargada por el recuerdo de aquel calor abrasador, de aquellas caricias, de aquel deseo.

—_¿No dices nada? _

Ron se impacientaba. Hermione recuperó la compostura.

—_Perdona…sí, tienes toda la razón, debemos hablarlo._

—_Bien, ¿quién empieza? _

Ella se armó de valor, y amparada por el anonimato físico que le proporcionaba el Messenger, escribió en una sola frase lo que debía decirle.

—_Lo que pasó ayer entre los dos… debe quedar entre nosotros… fue un error_ —"Un hermoso error" volvió a recordarse a sí misma—, _no puede volver a pasar, de hecho no va a volver a pasar… estoy con Oliver y lo quiero. Supongo que piensas igual que yo._

El corazón de Ron se oprimió de golpe, mientras sus ojos terminaban de leer aquellas palabras de color azul oscuro. ¿A quién pretendía engañar?, albergaba la absurda esperanza de que ella le confesara que su beso la había hecho comprender que no quería a Oliver, que era él quien le gustaba de verdad. Pero Hermione se lo acababa de dejar muy claro. Así que el pelirrojo contestó de acuerdo a como se planteaba la conversación.

—_Sí claro, eso iba a decirte. Lo mejor es que ambos lo olvidemos. _

Mintió.

—_Cuando volvamos a vernos cara a cara, será como si lo de ayer por la tarde no hubiera pasado, ¿vale? _

Insistía la castaña.

—_Me parece perfecto. _

Replicó el pelirrojo.

—_Fue… un momento de debilidad y ya…_

Añadió Hermione.

—_Desde luego… Nos dejamos llevar, por la música, el momento…_

Remató Ron.

—_Exacto, sólo fue eso._

Cuanta hipocresía en tan pocas palabras. Ninguno de los dos podría hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, y lo sabían muy bien en su interior. Pero las circunstancias sentimentales de Hermione y el bien de la farsa que llevaban a cabo, requería ese esfuerzo. Ambos necesitaban darle la menor importancia a lo sucedido, para poder seguir con sus vidas de siempre, la estudiante sensata con relación de pareja tranquila y bajo control y el príncipe heredero soltero que nunca se enamoraba.

Ron deseaba preguntarle lo que había significado para ella aquel beso, pero hacerlo lo pondría en evidencia ante la castaña. La pregunta y sus escenitas de celos le demostrarían que para él había sido demasiado importante, y si algo no soportaba el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra era mostrar sus debilidades. Era un chico fuerte, el amor y los sentimentalismos no iban con él y las mujeres nunca le habían hecho sufrir, hasta hoy.

Hermione admitía que el comportamiento del pelirrojo la había confundido, haciéndola llegar a pensar que ella le gustaba de verdad, y había correspondido a esos sentimientos sin pararse a pensarlo. Pero realmente, Ron nunca le había dicho tal cosa, y era demasiado lógico pensar que sólo se dejó llevar porque la deseaba y cuando el príncipe deseaba a una mujer iba a por ella. No quería que él supiera que podía robarle la cordura con tanta facilidad.

Ninguno ahondó en el tema, no hubo preguntas ni más comentarios, la verdad de lo que cada uno sentía quedó oculta. Ron calló por orgullo, Hermione lo hizo por miedo y culpa.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson saboreaba una fresa de manera provocadora. Draco Malfoy la observaba desde su sillón, sin demasiado interés, en su cabeza bullían las ideas.

—¿Crees que el príncipe Ronald engañaría a su novia? —preguntó de repente el rubio.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Lo miró intrigada.

—A que algún día seré rey de Inglaterra, pero para eso… primero debemos dejar fuera de juego a Ronald Bilius I.

—¿En qué has pensado esta vez? —La morena conocía sus anhelos, y también estaba al corriente de que los Malfoy habían comenzado su guerra secreta contra el príncipe.

—Le pondrá los cuernos a Granger y todo el país lo sabrá… No podrán perdonarle, porque ella es tan… perfecta jajaja —Se reía con crueldad—, su padre tendrá que quitarlo de la línea sucesoria, si es que quiere que su familia siga en el trono, y entonces…

—La princesa Ginevra será la heredera. —Pansy terminó la frase.

—Así es —Draco estrechó sus ojos grises—, y yo seré su marido en cuanto termine de seducirla, y el futuro rey de Inglaterra.

Odiaba cuando la ignoraba, cuando la utilizaba en la cama y después la mandaba a casa sin más y no soportaba la idea de verlo casado con Ginny. Pero lo amaba sobre todas las cosas de una manera casi enfermiza, era consciente de ello, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

—Yo lo haré Draco.

—¿Tú?... siempre te ha parecido guapo el príncipe ¿verdad? —Sonreía con maldad.

—No es por eso, lo hago por ti Draco. —Pansy era sincera, pero al rubio le importaba muy poco.

—Y de paso te diviertes un rato… bien, me parece bien, eres una mujer deseable, no creo que te rechace.

La morena lo miraba con tristeza, le dolía su indiferencia, ¿no le importaba lo más mínimo que otro hombre la tocase?

—Pero asegúrate de que nada de lo que hagas te relacione conmigo, no quiero que piense que te envío yo ¿lo entiendes? —advirtió el rubio.

—Perfectamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Hasta aquí por hoy... ¿me lanzáis tomatazos? xD ¿os ha gustado?, ¿por lo menos el principio? jajaja, ya me diréis :D**_


	20. Encuentros y desencuentros

**_Hola a todos!!!, siento decir esto, pero creo que a partir de ahora no podré colgar capi cada semana, me temo que será cada semana y media o así =( el tiempo me falta por todos lados._**

**_Este capítulo no es tan largo como otros, pero ufff, me ha costado lo suyo, porque aparece mucha gente y me cuesta un poco llevarlos a todos a la vez xD espero que seáis comprensivos si no ha quedado muy allá xD_**

**_Como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que me leen, y en especial a todos los que me dejáis review ^^ sois los mejores: Albireo, CristiRhr, CarinaD'PotterJonas, Krisy Weasley, Uriel, Lily.., Val!, natydance19, HelenRosalie, manzanaaa, danielaweasley, UltraVioleta, Skinniy, nena weasley, granger, eliza, Rosie Weasley Granger, SU-Black, ninaaaa, Merak84, sk8girl59, Celestews, , kisa kuchiky, Nekiiito, Catimb, Alecita-Luna, Luriadna, Daniels-Delirious19 y Javiera-6_**

_**Eliza**__: muchas gracias por tu felicitación, al final añadí tu idea de las mariposas en el título ^^ me gustó mucho ;) pero siento dejarte tantos días con el alma en un hilo jajaja besicos!!_

_**Ninaaaa**__: te vi muy entusiasmada con el capi anterior eh?, jajaja, me alegro de que te gustara tanto ^^ ambos se pusieron pelín hot sí xD pero sobre la duración del capi, me temo que no podré hacerlos mega largos como antes, aunque ahora digo eso y cualquier día os meto otra biblia jajaja. Besicos!!_

_**Albireo:**__ Me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a leer entera ^^ a ver que te parece cuando ates el inicio y el final jejeje. Como sabes, pongo todo lo que soy en mis letras ;) y me gusta que lo sientas así. Besicos!!_

_**CristiRHr:**__ Hola y bienvenida!! ^^ muchas gracias por tus palabras :D No temas, no pienso dejar esta historia sin final ;) Jo, ¿en serio lo imprimirás?, que ilusión, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final :D Besicos para ti, guapa!!_

_**Uriel:**__ Bienvenido!! ^^ y muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi fic :D espero que te siga gustando siempre y te enganche al monitor xD No te preocupes que yo sí meto lemmon, eso sí, no esperes ración en cada capi, que tampoco pegaría en esta historia jajaja, Besicos!!_

_**Lily..:**__ Muchísimas gracias por esa palabra resumen ^^ me alegro muchísimo de que te haya encantado y que hayas sentido esas mariposas como la parejita :D era mi intención lograrlo ;) me doy por satisfecha ainsss. Creo que ya te lo dije, pero como lo vuelves a nombrar, sí, publico mis fics en un blog, cuyo enlace directo aparece en mi perfil, espero que lo hayas encontrado ya, y si no que lo puedas mirar hoy, para que no te cueste llegar a mi fic estés en el pc que estés ;) Besicos!!_

_**Val!:**__ me alegro de que te haya gustado :D y sí, el arrepentimiento tiene mucha tela jajaja, ya se irá viendo. Besicos!!_

**_En referencia a algo que me dijo Val!, quiero decir que no es coincidencia, para escribir este fanfic me inspiré un poquito en la verdadera familia real inglesa xD (siempre me ha atraído el rollo de la realeza y los Windsor me gustan especialmente, en eso me parezco a la madre de Hermione jajaja) pero lo adapté todo para que me cuadrara con el mundo de Harry Potter, espero haberlo conseguido ^^_**

**_Hice un cutre póster dedicado al capítulo 19 y un cuadro de personajes (están colgadas junto a este capi en mi blog de fics, el enlace está en mi perfil) He retocado algunas fotos para que Harry tenga los ojos verdes, Pansy azules, Ginny marrones y Ron bien azules ^^ como Rowling los creó. Espero que os guste y os ayude a visualizar mejor a todos los personajes de este capi, que son ciento y la madre xD_**

**_¿Tenéis el cuadro de personajes a la vista para no perderos? xD pues ale, a leer se ha dicho!!! :D_**

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 21. Encuentros y desencuentros en el club de la estrella**

El príncipe Ron dedicó el jueves a tratar de esclarecer el misterio de las drogas que le dieron a Hermione. Invitó a Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini a Buckingham, prefería que no pisaran Clarence House, ni estuvieran demasiado cerca de la castaña.

—No os he invitado para perder el tiempo, así que iré directo al grano —anunció el pelirrojo con seriedad.

—Estoy muerto de curiosidad —se burló el rubio, aunque intuía la posible causa de su invitación.

—Bien, hace menos de dos semanas, Hermione sufrió un… percance serio, y me gustaría saber si alguno de vosotros está metido en eso.

Draco y Blaise se miraron un instante, los tres hombres sabían de lo que se estaba hablando, aunque Ron no hubiese dicho la palabra droga, pero el rubio y el castaño tenían muy aprendido su papel.

—¿Qué tipo de percance? —cuestionó despreocupadamente Blaise, como si no fuera con él la cosa.

—No voy a dar más detalles, algo me dice que ya lo sabéis —Ron los amenazó con la mirada.

—Y a mí algo me dice que culpas demasiado rápido y sin pruebas, ¿o acaso las hay? —desafió Draco. El príncipe sonrió.

—Así es, interrogué a los camareros de la fiesta, y me dieron jugosa información. —Su tono de voz era firme, pero en realidad estaba mintiendo. No había logrado nada del personal de servicio, quien fuera que hubiese colaborado para drogar a Hermione, tenía muy claro que debía callar, y así lo había hecho. Pero tal vez ese farol le ayudase a desenmascarar a los culpables. Lamentablemente para él, Draco Malfoy tenía muy claro que esta vez sí podía confiar en su subordinado y no metió la pata.

—Pues en ese caso, ya deberías saber que no tenemos nada que ver en ese asunto. —Le mantenía la mirada, con ese gris metálico de sus ojos, siempre neutros, imposibles de leer.

Blaise Zabini se limitaba a observar, con un gesto de lo más despreocupado. Ron estaba seguro de que podían tener que ver con esto, pero no tenía pruebas ni se habían delatado. Sin embargo, tenía claro que nunca se fiaría de ellos, y decidió vigilarlos de cerca cada vez que estuvieran presentes.

Alguien entró en el salón apresuradamente, se trataba de la princesa Ginevra. Estaba buscando a Ron para decirle algo y Snape le comunicó que se hallaba reunido con Malfoy. Saber que Draco estaba allí la hizo caminar con más velocidad, deseando que no se hubiese marchado todavía.

—¡Hola!, perdonad que os interrumpa, pero tengo que hablar con Ron.

Draco la miró y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa que a Ginny le hizo perder unos instantes la noción de la realidad.

—Bueno, nosotros ya hemos terminado de hablar —informó el pelirrojo, sin perder detalle de cómo Draco miraba a su hermana.

—Quería decirte que este sábado no hagas planes, que vamos a pasar el día con los amigos de Hermione —contaba entusiasmada—, me ha dicho que su amiga Katie juega genial al tenis y tengo mucha ganas de conocerla.

—¿Este sábado? —Ron se devanaba los sesos para encontrar una excusa, no quería conocerlos, porque seguramente Oliver Wood estaría allí, y ver al novio de la chica que le gustaba era lo último que deseaba.

—No tienes nada programado, ya hablé con Snape. —Ginny frunció el ceño. Ron iba a replicarle torpemente, pero Draco se adelantó.

—¿Es una invitación abierta?, ¿o se reserva el derecho de admisión? —pronunció el rubio. La pelirroja lo miró, cayendo en trance otra vez.

—Pues… supongo que no pasaría nada si quieres venir…

—¡Ginny! —exclamó el príncipe.

—Parece que a tu hermanito no le hace gracia que yo vaya.

—Es un asunto familiar, tú no pintas nada.

—¿Los amigos de tu novia son de la familia?, qué curioso.

Ambos se retaban con la mirada. Ginny no quería contrariar a su hermano, pero deseaba que Draco también fuera, últimamente pensaba mucho en él, así que se dejó dominar por sus deseos.

—Tú también puedes venir si quieres. No es una fiesta privada Ron, iremos al "club de la estrella", es un lugar público, puede ir quien quiera.

Por mucha rabia que le daba, Ginny tenía razón, no podía prohibirle a Malfoy la entrada en un club público, donde el único requisito era tener una cierta cantidad de dinero, cosa que por supuesto el rubio cumplía de sobras. Ron tenía un día para asimilar que se enfrentaría a Wood y Malfoy al mismo tiempo, sufriendo por las dos mujeres que más le importaban junto a su madre: su hermana Ginny y su… Hermione.

* * *

Harry Potter había sido invitado ese jueves para comer con los príncipes. Cuando cruzó la entrada principal vio en la distancia a Malfoy y a Zabini, su inseparable amigo, que conversaban entre risitas. El buen humor que traía se desvaneció al instante.

—Buenas tardes Potter, ¿de visita?

—Buenas tardes… Malfoy —escupió su apellido. Odiaba al rubio cuando sonreía de esa manera tan maligna.

—Nosotros hemos tenido un curioso encuentro con el príncipe heredero, menos mal que su hermosa hermana ha alegrado el ambiente.

Harry lo miraba con un odio mal disimulado y Draco sonreía satisfecho. Desde que tenía uso de razón le encantaba provocar a Harry Potter, ponerlo en evidencia, herirlo. Era una rivalidad casi tan visceral como la que tenía con Ron, detestaba a ambos, pero el pelirrojo se llevaba la palma por su costumbre de codearse con plebeyos. Al menos Potter babeaba por una princesa. Porque Draco lo sabía, la única persona que parecía no darse cuenta era la propia Ginny. Sin embargo, el rubio tenía muy claro que ella nunca le correspondería, Potter no era rival para él. Y dada la ingenuidad de la princesa en cuestión de hombres, y su vasta experiencia, no le sería muy difícil conquistarla.

No necesitaba escuchar más palabras de su boca. El moreno tenía muy claro que Draco Malfoy estaba interesado en la princesa. Y esta certeza le oprimió el corazón. Tener de contrincante a aquel rubio detestable y peligroso era demasiado para él. No se sentía capaz de competir con Malfoy.

Harry nunca le había confesado claramente a su mejor amigo la razón de que siempre se echara atrás a la hora de declararse a Ginny. Era cierto que el hecho de conocerse desde niños y haber alimentado una fuerte amistad complicaba las cosas, tenía miedo de estropear eso, pero había otra razón más poderosa: a Harry le intimidaba la increíble belleza de la princesa Ginevra.

Siempre la había visto demasiado para él, demasiado hermosa, demasiado impetuosa, demasiado princesa… Harry se consideraba un chico normal, no era tan alto como sus amigos ni tampoco lucía un cuerpo de músculos trabajados como Cormac o al menos bien definidos como Ron. No se consideraba feo, pero había chicos más guapos y que además no llevaban gafas, como por ejemplo Draco. Se sentía incapaz de estar a la altura de Ginny, que además de hermosa, era inteligente, divertida, valiente, decidida… y esa sensación de inferioridad le robaba siempre el valor para hablarle de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

De todas las muchachas de la aristocracia inglesa, sin duda Ginny era la más bella y también la más famosa, por su título de princesa. La llamaban "la rosa de Inglaterra" y era muy querida por todos los británicos, más que su propio hermano Ron.

La gente le otorgó ese título cuando la pelirroja cumplió quince años. Sus fotos se publicaron en toda la prensa y se emitieron vídeos de la celebración. Nadie pudo negar la hermosura de la muchacha que tenían por princesa. Pero no era sólo algo superficial, su personalidad también encandilaba a todos, su encanto, su vitalidad, su alegría… ¿a dónde iba Harry Potter con una princesa como Ginevra?

Sumido en estos pensamientos entró en palacio. Saludó al servicio y se encaminó hacia el ala de los apartamentos reales, para ver a su querido amigo Ron. Pero una bella melodía detuvo sus pasos. La reconoció enseguida, "la gota de agua" de Chopin, uno de los compositores favoritos de la princesa. Las notas procedían de sus habitaciones. Algo le empujó a entrar en aquel salón, donde una ajena Ginny tocaba delicadamente las teclas de aquel piano señorial.

La princesa tocaba el piano desde muy pequeñita y a sus dieciocho años tenía bastante dominio de él. Tanto a su familia como a sus amigos les encantaba escucharla tocar, y él no era una excepción. La pelirroja estaba absorta en su música y no advirtió la presencia del moreno, que se acercó a ella por detrás. Harry puso sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros, ella se sobresaltó y detuvo la melodía.

—No pares, me encanta escucharte… por favor, sigue tocando —susurró, llevado de una seguridad que desconocía poseer.

Ginny retomó la partitura, pero con un ligero temblor en sus manos. Había reconocido de inmediato la voz de su mejor amigo, pero escucharla tan de cerca, sintiendo como la tocaba al mismo tiempo, le había provocado una sensación muy extraña en el estómago, y todavía le duraba, impidiéndole tocar con la soltura de minutos antes. Él recorría dulcemente sus brazos. Ella podía sentir su respiración en el cuello, detrás de la oreja.

Se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa, tanto que estaba a punto de rogarle que se alejara un poco de ella. No tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, su hermano la rescató, si es que malograr aquel extraño momento se podía llamar rescate.

—Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

—¡No interrumpes nada Ron! —exclamó Ginny. El moreno se apartó de ella rápidamente. Tanto animarlo a actuar y luego le fastidiaba el momento. El príncipe entendió su metedura de pata pero ya no podía remediarlo.

—Sólo quería decirte que si vamos a ir a ese club, invitaré a Cormac y a Harry.

—Me parece perfecto, yo quería invitar también a Luna, Tonks y los gemelos —replicó su hermana.

—Perdonad, me he perdido, ¿de qué club habláis? —preguntó el moreno.

Ron puso al día a Harry, incluida la mala noticia de que Malfoy estaría allí el sábado. Aprovechó para disculparse por haber fastidiado el momento piano, como lo bautizó con algo de sorna.

—No te quejes Ron, al menos tú actuarás con Hermione como si fuérais pareja, podrás disfrutar eso. Yo no podré acercarme de esa forma a Ginny.

—No deberías envidiarme, lo mío es todo teatro, Wood es el verdadero novio de Hermione. Por mucho que finjamos lo contrario, es él quien la besa y la toca…

—Ya… perdona… pero es que ver hoy a Draco, y saber que va a por Ginny, me saca de mis casillas.

—Lo sé Harry, imaginar a mi hermana con Malfoy me revuelve las entrañas y aunque no es lo mismo, yo también me siento impotente con Wood. Pero tú tienes una oportunidad, Ginny todavía no tiene pareja, ¿y no me has dicho que temblaba cuando la tocaste?

—Sí, bueno…

—Eso es que no la has dejado indiferente, zoquete.

—Tal vez la asusté, o tenía frío o…

—Definitivamente eres tonto. ¿Esperas que mi hermana te invite a una cita o qué?, espabila de una vez.

—Ya, Ginny es demasiado buena para mí, nunca me invitaría a una cita —musitó. Ron no alcanzó a oírlo.

* * *

El viernes amaneció gris y un poco fresco para estar ya en Mayo. El príncipe y Hermione no se habían visto desde su conversación por Messenger, porque Ron había pasado el jueves en palacio, mientras la castaña aprovechaba para visitar a los suyos e informarlos de la cita que tenían todos el sábado. Katie era la más ilusionada, ansiaba conocer a los príncipes, y de paso ver a su amiga interactuando con ellos. Se moría de curiosidad y quería ver con sus propios ojos si sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos de Hermione hacia el heredero tenían fundamento. Con Oliver había tenido que mentir un poco, alegando un profundo cansancio para evitar darle excesivas muestras de cariño. Simplemente no le salían, sus remordimientos la tenían bloqueada, aunque confiaba que el tiempo calmaría las cosas y todo volvería a ser como antes.

La castaña bajó las escaleras hasta la primera planta, se dirigía al comedor. El príncipe también acudía para comer, desde sus habitaciones, al otro extremo del pasillo. De pronto levantó los ojos y la vio, sus pies parecieron ralentizar los pasos. Hermione también caminaba despacio.

—Hola —pronunció el pelirrojo no sin esfuerzo.

—Hola… Ron —contestó suavemente ella. Bajó la mirada al instante, ligeramente ruborizada.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor, los nervios que experimentaban los hizo moverse con torpeza. Intentaron entrar al mismo tiempo, chocando y apartándose a velocidad vertiginosa como si se quemaran.

—Perdona. —Hermione sonrió azorada.

—No, perdóname a mí. —Ron le devolvió la torpe sonrisa y le hice un gesto con la mano para ofrecerle el hueco de la puerta. Cerró los ojos cuando el perfume de melocotón de sus cabellos enmarañados llegó hasta su nariz. Qué difícil iba a ser esto.

Era más que evidente que ninguno había olvidado lo que habían compartido. La incomodidad y la vergüenza estaban ahí, pero al menos, ambos lo estaban intentando.

Empezaron a comer en silencio. Ron presidía la mesa en uno de sus extremos, Hermione ocupaba la primera silla a su derecha.

De vez en cuando, los ojos del pelirrojo la miraban de soslayo, disimuladamente. Y Ron experimentó algo totalmente nuevo para él. Nunca antes le había parecido tan excitante ver comer a una chica. Ver como sus labios acariciaban el bocado, y se movían, apretados el uno contra el otro, mientras ella masticaba. Recordaba cuando se movían sobre los suyos y algo lo estremeció. Pero lo peor fue el postre. Hermione había pedido algo fresco, y antes de ingerir trozos, paseaba su lengua suave y cálida sobre la superficie de la bola de helado de chocolate. Recordó como se enlazaban sus lenguas, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo y volvió a perder la compostura. Sintió palpitaciones en su entrepierna y supo que debía parar ahora o la situación se le iría de las manos.

"Vamos Ron, relájate, lo pasado, pasado está… ¡já!... pero al menos tendré que intentarlo, ella lo está llevando muy bien." Reflexionaba el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba. Hermione también había contemplado de reojo al príncipe, pero con mucha más discreción. Y aunque sus pensamientos no eran tan picantes, sólo con ver sus mejillas pecosas y su boca tentadora de tan cerca le bastaba para que su corazón latiera más rápido y su cuerpo sufriera ligeras descargas que se concentraban en su estómago. No estaba comiendo demasiado a gusto por culpa de su estado emocional, y pidió helado de postre para terminar con un sabor dulce la comida. La castaña había querido pensar que eran imaginaciones suyas, que Ron no se había pasado el rato mirándola, pero con el postre había resultado ya demasiado obvio. Hermione lamía y mordía el chocolate muy nerviosa, deseaba refrescarse y compensar el ligero sofoco que tenía encima. Sus mejillas arreboladas la traicionaban una vez más. Incluso pensó en subir a sus habitaciones para terminar, pero no quería huír de sus problemas.

"Cálmate Hermione, maldita sea… que me mira, pues bien, él sabrá, pero yo no puedo ponerme roja por eso, ¿qué pensará de mí?, ¿que quiero besarlo de nuevo?, Dios ¿qué acabo de decir?, ufffff"

—¿Ya has hablado con tus amigos, para lo de mañana? —El príncipe quería entablar alguna conversación, quizá así dejaría de pensar en lo que no debía.

—¿Eh?... pues sí, ya están al corriente. —Cuando levantó la cara hacia él, Ron se quedó mirándola fijamente unos instantes, como abducido, para poner cara extraña después.

"Qué graciosa, se ha ensuciado de chocolate… en… el labio… yo podría… quitárselo… con los míos… ¡¡no!!, ¡eso no estaría bien!"

Incapaz de hablar después de imaginar tal escena, trató de hacerse entender con gestos. Se señaló su labio inferior con el dedo índice y después el de la castaña.

"Oh Dios, ¿quiere besarme?" Hermione lo miraba escandalizada.

—Llevas un poco de… helado ahí. —La castaña sintió mucha vergüenza, su cara enrojeció más que el cabello de Ron.

—Ah, vaya… —rió como una tonta, mientras se limpiaba enérgicamente con la servilleta, ante la mirada divertida del príncipe.

—Snape me ha impuesto la compañía de Sirius y Remus, por cuestión de seguridad, vendrán mañana con nosotros —informó con tono amable.

—Me parece muy bien, tienen que estar cerca de ti, eres el heredero —replicó, sobreponiéndose al bochorno de instantes antes.

—Y de ti, eres la novia del heredero. —Sus ojos de hielo la atravesaron, provocándole un estremecimiento— Bueno, eso deben pensar todos los presentes.

—Sí…

Ron deseaba acariciar su mejilla sonrosada, pero logró contenerse.

* * *

El tiempo mejoró notablemente para el fin de semana. Hermione decidió acudir directamente con los príncipes. Katie, Neville y Oliver los esperarían en el "club de la estrella".

—¿Sólo llevas ese chándal largo? —preguntó la pelirroja después de cotillear la mochila de Hermione.

—Sí, bueno, es que… —La castaña empezó a justificarse.

—Yo prefiero jugar a tenis con falda, me siento más libre, pero también llevo pantalones por si acaso, porque practicaremos más deportes ¿no?

—Conociendo a Katie, desde luego. "Uf, otra hiperactiva, sí que van a hacer buenas migas estas dos"

* * *

Llegaron en tres coches. El primero y el segundo eran coches de palacio, conducidos por Sirius y Remus, el tercero era un todoterreno plateado, propiedad de Cormac McLaggen. Cuando los vieron bajar, algunas personas los miraron sorprendidas, otras en cambio apenas les prestaron atención, pues habían coincidido con los príncipes en otros clubes, al final la mayoría de la aristocracia y de la gente adinerada acababa yendo a los mismos lugares.

Hermione procuraba caminar bien cerca de Ron, era lo propio, puesto que todo el mundo debía creerlos pareja. Harry, Ginny y Sirius los acompañaban. A unos pasos detrás los seguían Cormac, los gemelos, Luna y Tonks, que dedicaba miradas a Remus sin que nadie lo notase. El segundo grupo se detuvo por escuchar una historia que contaba Fred entre risas, al parecer la había recordado al ver jugar a un grupo de gente.

Katie, bastante superada por sus emociones, jugaba con una pelota de tenis que lanzaba al aire y recogía con la mano derecha.

—Relájate un poco, el príncipe no es para tanto.

—¿Qué dices Oliver?, es guapísimo y altísimo y… lo que te pasa es que te cae mal por todo lo de la farsa —Lo miró enarcando una ceja, y entonces los vio— mira, ahí está Hermione con… ¡con los príncipes! —Se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos.

Neville sonrió divertido, Oliver rodaba los ojos molesto.

—¡Hola Hermione! —Katie se acercó agitando la mano para saludar efusivamente.

La castaña se adelantó unos pasos para recibir a su entusiasmada amiga.

—Hola Katie —La abrazó y le dio dos besos en la mejilla— Tengo que presentarte a algunas personas. —Se volvió con una sonrisa hacia sus acompañantes, que observaban expectantes. El corazón de la morena tamborileaba sin descanso, a dos pasos de ella estaba el príncipe Ron y su hermana la princesa Ginevra, no se lo podía creer.

—Tranquila mujer, que ya pareces mi madre —le susurró Hermione a su amiga.

—Ha sido ella la que me ha contagiado su fervor, en qué mala hora —se quejaba Katie entre risas.

—Os presento a mi mejor amiga, Katie Bell —exclamó orgullosa, mientras rodeaba los hombros de la morena—. Él es el príncipe Ron.

—Llámame Ron, el título no es necesario. Encantado. —El pelirrojo se agachó para besar la mejilla de Katie.

—Encantada, Ron —Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. Aún es más guapo en persona que en foto —le susurró a la castaña.

—Ella es la princesa Ginevra.

—Sólo Ginny, por favor —La pelirroja se acercó muy sonriente, y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Katie—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

—¿A mí? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Sí, a ti Katie Bell, desde que Hermione me dijo que te encantaba el deporte. —Rió.

La morena también rió.

—Y él es Harry Potter, conde de Bath.

—Es un placer conocerte Katie.

Después saludó también a Sirius y dedicó unos instantes a observar con detenimiento a aquellas personas, en especial a los Weasley. El príncipe era un hombre impresionante, teniéndolo a unos pasos empezaba a comprender que Hermione hubiera llegado a sentir algo por él, aunque sólo fuera deseo, porque no desearlo era incomprensible. Y su hermana, "la rosa de Inglaterra", tenía muy merecido ese título. Era muy hermosa y muy alta, notó, cuando la había saludado, que le sacaba por lo menos diez centímetros. Con su cara, su estatura y su figura, podría trabajar de modelo perfectamente.

—Voy a llamar a éstos, que parece que se han perdido por el camino —dijo Ron mientras volvía sobre sus pasos. Aprovechando que Ginny y Harry miraban al pelirrojo, la morena le hizo una confidencia a su amiga.

—Oye, la belleza parece cosa de familia en los Weasley ¿no? —soltó entre risitas.

—Calla Katie, que te van a oír —replicaba una apurada Hermione.

Pero el grupo rezagado ya había retomado su camino, y se acercaban hacia ellos.

—Los príncipes se han traído a unos amigos —informó la castaña.

Katie Bell ya no la escuchaba, se había quedado paralizada, mirando al frente.

—No puede ser…

—¿Qué ocurre Katie? —Hermione se asustó un poco al verla tan traspuesta. La morena no contestó, arrancó a correr hacia el nuevo grupo, encabezado por Cormac, Fred y Luna. Al llegar a ellos, encaró a Fred y le propinó una bofetada, dejando pasmados a todos los presentes.

—Pero ¿qué demonios? —acertó a decir el pelirrojo, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

—No te hagas el loco, aunque ahora lleves el pelo más largo y de color naranja te he reconocido perfectamente, Oliver Phelps. ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?

Hermione y los demás llegaron a tiempo de presenciar casi toda la escena. Oliver los miraba desde la distancia, pero sin grandes ganas de acercarse, Neville no quiso dejarlo solo.

—Katie Bell —pronunció una voz detrás de Fred.

Cuando la morena miró al dueño de aquella voz tremendamente familiar no daba crédito. Era un chico exactamente igual al que acababa de abofetear con rencor.

—¿Oliver? —logró preguntar.

—En realidad no, mi verdadero nombre es George Weasley, y él es mi gemelo, Fred Weasley.

Katie ató cabos rápidamente, se trataba de los príncipes gemelos, los primos de Ron y Ginny. Los conocía mucho más de oídas que de vista, porque se habían pasado casi toda su vida haciendo viajes, estaban poco tiempo en Inglaterra, y ella nunca había estado interesada en esas cosas, no conocía las caras de todos los integrantes de la familia real.

Intentaba recobrarse del shock de descubrir que aquel chico de hacía tres años era en realidad un príncipe.

—¿George es el famoso Oliver Phelps? —gritó Hermione al comprender el estado de su amiga.

—Lo siento… —Katie miró avergonzada a Fred.

—No pasa nada, aunque un poco más y me sacas dos muelas —bromeó el pelirrojo sacándole una sonrisa a la azorada morena—. ¿Te importaría explicarnos que sucede aquí, hermanito?, mi mejilla maltrecha y yo exigimos una buena explicación.

Todos los presentes dirigieron miradas inquisitivas a George Weasley, que sintió como se hacía pequeñito entre tanta desaprobación, a pesar de su metro noventa de estatura.

Hermione agarró del brazo a Katie, para mostrarle su apoyo en un momento tan incómodo. George estaba a punto de empezar a hablar.

—¿A dónde vas Luna? —le preguntó Cormac.

—No me interesan las intimidades de los demás, no creo que deba escucharlo —explicó tranquilamente. Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a las chicas y a Harry.

—Luna tiene razón, esto es cosa de George y Katie, dejemos que lo resuelvan solos ¿no? —se pronunció Ginny.

—Estoy con vosotras, ¿no han venido más amigos tuyos, Hermione?, ¿por qué no nos los presentas? —sugirió Harry.

La castaña miró a su amiga a los ojos y supo que podía dejarla sola. Se sonrieron y le apretó un poco la mano en un gesto de complicidad. Cormac se alejó de ellos a regañadientes, era todo un cotilla y le encantaban los chismes. Harry y Sirius lograron llevárselo de allí.

Los gemelos acompañaron a Katie a unos bancos, donde los tres tomaron asiento. Fred y ella en uno, George en el opuesto.

—Si queréis os dejo solos, aunque me gustaría saber porqué he recibido una bofetada. —Miraba a su gemelo estrechando sus ojos ambarinos, aunque era Katie la que se sentía peor por lo sucedido.

—Lo cierto es que siempre he sido muy temperamental, actué por un impulso, lo siento de corazón, en realidad no le guardo tanto rencor a tu hermano —se justificaba la morena.

—Menos mal, si llegas a odiarlo de verdad, ahora me estarían llevando al hospital —bromeó Fred con intención de relajar el ambiente. Katie y George rieron por el comentario—. Pero me encantaría saber lo que pasó entre vosotros para haber llegado a lo de hoy.

Katie se sentía un poco intimidada, entre dos hombres que realmente no conocía y que además habían resultado ser príncipes. George lo advirtió y decidió tomar la palabra, para contar su versión de los hechos.

* * *

Neville saludó a todos con una sonrisa, Oliver trató de hacer lo mismo, pero cuando llegó el turno de Ron, no pudo ocultar su molestia.

—El príncipe y yo ya nos conocemos. —Era cierto, Ron recordó aquel desafortunado encuentro en palacio.

—No estuve muy educado aquel día, mis disculpas. —Le ofreció la mano y Oliver la aceptó de mala gana.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre éstos?, ¿también se conocían de antes? —preguntaba sin entender nada Tonks.

—Nada, un día que vino a palacio a recoger a Hermione, porque sus padres no podían. Mi hermano lo trató mal, ya sabes lo cafre que es a veces —Ginny rió, quitándole hierro al asunto. No era cuestión de ahondar en el tema, como Tonks, había otras personas que desconocían la verdadera relación que existía entre Hermione, Oliver y Ron, y así debía continuar.

—Uy, qué sorpresa, no esperaba encontraros aquí.

El grupo se volvió hacia la voz femenina que acababa de hablarles. Se trataba de Cho Chang, que secaba su cara con una toalla. Iba vestida con un conjunto de camiseta y falda, y sostenía una raqueta en su mano izquierda.

—¡Hola Cho! —saludó amistosamente Cormac. Ron, en cambio, sintió que se abría el suelo bajo sus pies. Si Cho estaba allí, significaba que Cedric Diggory también. No podría hacer frente a Oliver, Draco y Cedric en un mismo día, no se sentía capaz.

—Hola Cho, ¿ha venido Cedric contigo? —Ginny hizo la pregunta que su hermano no podía hacer.

—¿Cedric?, no, de hecho ya no nos veréis mucho juntos, hemos roto.

—Has hecho bien, cuando las cosas no funcionan, lo mejor es romper —afirmó de repente Luna. Todas las miradas se fijaron en la rubia, que contemplaba sonriente a la asiática. Cho estaba un poco impresionada, ¿quién le había dicho a Lunática Lovegood que lo suyo con Cedric no funcionaba?

—¡Luna! —le gritó por lo bajo Ginny. Pero la rubia hizo caso omiso.

—Y como no era una relación seria, pues romper es más fácil —remató la rubia.

—Perdona, ¿por qué hablas de nosotros con tanta seguridad?

—Mujer, no estoy ciega, me bastó con observaros un poco en las fiestas.

Cho no fue capaz de replicarle nada, demostrando que las palabras de la rubia eran ciertas.

—Joder, ¿tienes un sexto sentido o algo así? —exclamó Cormac muy sorprendido.

Hermione lo supo desde el instante en que la conoció, Luna Lovegood era una chica muy especial. A parte de sus extravagancias, que eran muchas, detrás de esos ojos soñadores se escondía una persona tremendamente inteligente, sincera y perspicaz, capaz de leer los corazones de las personas con sólo mirarlas unos instantes. Así lo hizo con ella y Ron, y suerte que la contuvieron en el baile, o habría hablado cosas inapropiadas, como acababa de hacer ahora mismo. Porque Luna era casi tan inoportuna como inteligente, pero se lo perdonaba, nunca decía las cosas con maldad.

—Vamos a pasar el día en el club, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? —sugirió la princesa con amabilidad.

—Pues había venido para echar un partido nada más, pero sí, me uno, no tengo planes para hoy. Voy a despedirme de mi amiga.

—Esto cada vez se pone mejor, primero bofetones sin explicación, luego se nos añade una bonita mujer, el día promete —rió Cormac encantado.

—Qué bien te lo estás pasando —replicó Harry.

—¿Tú no Potter? —Esa maldita voz que arrastraba las palabras era inconfundible. Ron acompañó al moreno en su disgusto cuando sus ojos distinguieron a Draco Malfoy— Blaise quería venir pero le surgió un compromiso, así que he venido con Pansy.

—¡Hola Draco! —saludó Ginny— Pansy… —la morena no recibió el mismo tono agradable.

—Buenos días, Ginny. —Le dedicó una ligera reverencia, que a la pelirroja la hizo sonrojarse. Ante las coléricas miradas de Harry y de su hermano.

Hermione se sintió en una encrucijada. Oliver estaba molesto por tener que fingir ser sólo su amigo delante de todos, pero Ron, aunque se había portado correctamente con el moreno, tampoco estaba mejor, a la vista de las caras que ponía mirando a Malfoy, necesitaba que alguien templara sus ánimos. No podía ayudarlos a ambos y la situación que vivían exigía que estuviera al lado del príncipe, rogaba al cielo que Oliver lo comprendiera.

Se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Ron, éste la miró y sintió alivio. Aunque fuera por la farsa, Hermione estaría con él durante todo el día y el hecho de que los acompañaran sus amigos le ayudaba a distraer la mente y no pensar tanto en lo mucho que deseaba volver a besarla y acariciarla.

Neville se había mantenido al margen en todo momento, no tenía la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para iniciar una conversación con toda aquella gente desconocida. Pero escuchar ese nombre de mujer lo había puesto en alerta y dio varios pasos hasta poder contemplarla con comodidad. Neville comprobó que sus pensamientos no habían sido nada descabellados, la Pansy que acompañaba a aquel rubio estirado era su Pansy.

Hacía casi un mes que sólo podía pensar en su recuerdo, sin ninguna esperanza de volver a verla, pero el destino le había reservado una buena sorpresa.

—Pansy… —musitó, tratando de llegar hasta ella. La morena le dirigió una mirada y su cara se quedó blanca como el papel, cuando reconoció en el amigo de Hermione Granger al chico dulce y educado de aquella noche en el bar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**_ ¿Qué tal?, ¿cómo fue la cosa?, ¿tenéis ganas de saber cómo sigue? xD_**


	21. Ente amigos y enemigos

_Esto no puede ser, no podéis pedirme tanto lemmon ni tanta vida color de rosa entre las parejitas, ¿será posible? xD Ya dije hace tiempo que mi historia iría despacio, y bueno, creo que así va a continuar, y que las cosas no siempre son como uno desearía, así que por favor paciencia xD que lo bueno se hace esperar ¿o no?, jajajaja._

_Pero para compensaros que hago lo que quiero con los personajes xD hoy cuelgo capítulo ESPECIAL ^^ "mega largo", como nunca he colgado otro igual jajajaja. Eso sí, no os acostumbréis, porque se trata de un caso puntual (y que tampoco sabía donde cortarlo y para no dejarlo cojo ahí va enterito xD)_

_Como siempre, gracias a todos los que me leen y sobre todo a los que me dejan review, sois los mejores: Daniiielaa098, Marcus, Merak84, miuri, SU-Black, HelenRosalie, ginny_potter, cristinamajicsblack, CristiRHr, Emmanuel, UltraVioleta, Uriel, Kary, __RoSaNgElEs__, Javiera-6, ELIZA, nena weasley granger, Nekiiito, Skinniy, Lily…, sk8girl59, Alecita-Luna, Val!, Daniels-Delirious19, , danielaweasely, __avril3potter3and3xD__, Catimb, , Nefer W ^^ _

_**ELIZA**__: el precio de la fama ¿eh? Jajajaja, bueno, intentaré llevarlo bien xD Bueno, a ver que te parece el capi de hoy ;) Besicos!!_

_**Nekiiito**__: jajajajaja, madre mía, trasnochando y ebria pero al pie del cañón, ole tú!!!! :D Espero que los momentos RoMione de este capi te gusten ;) Besicos!!_

_**Lily…**__: ¿se te hizo corto?, a ver este como se te hace xD Ron vive de todo en este capi xD Besicos!!_

_**Val!**__: Me alegro que te gustase el momento comedor de los tontines jajaja Y en este capi veremos que pasa con Pansy y Neville. Besicos!!_

_**Marcus**__: hola, bienvenido!! Espero seguir atrapándote en los sucesivos capis xD Esa es la idea, provocar mariposas en el estómago y tb más abajo xD Besicos!!_

_**Ginny_potter**__: muchas gracias ^^ Bueno, lo de Harry y Ginny es diferente a los libros xD pero el final parecido, no desesperes xD Ron y Hermione, pues… lo suyo va pa largo tb jajaja Besicos!!_

_**CristiRHr**__: Me alegro que te gustase tanto el anterior capi, a ver que opinas de este xD Siento que las relaciones avancen lentas, pero habiendo tanto personaje, es inevitable que sea así xD Qué ilusión que quieras imprimirlo jo ^^ cuídate mucho tú tb, besicos!!_

_**Emmanuel**__: muchas gracias por tus palabras :$ y no te preocupes, no pienso dejar la historia inacabada ^^ A ver que te parece este capi tan lleno de personajes._

_**Uriel:**__ jajajaja venga pedir lemmon, que la historia tiene más cosas jo xD Tranqui, ni abandono la historia ni dejaré de escribir escenas lemmon, pero todo cuando tenga sendito en mi fanfic xD paciencia, que te veo muy lanzado con Hermione jajajaja. Besicos!!_

_**Kary**__: hola y bienvenida! ^^ sobre Harry y Cho parece que me leíste el pensamiento xD Sí, no me doy cuenta de que me lee gente de otros países, lo siento. Cuando escribo "jo", es una abreviatura de "jolín", que viene a ser una forma graciosa y light de decir joder xD Espero que te siga gustando mi fanfic :D Besicos desde España!!_

_Y sin más dilación, capítulo ESPECIAL doble duración xD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 22. Entre amigos y enemigos**

George carraspeó, miró alternativamente a su hermano gemelo y a la morena y empezó a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas ese verano de hace tres años, en el que se celebró un campamento de deportes de riesgo?

—¿Aquel al que no pude ir porque me puse enfermo? —contestó Fred.

—Sí… pues… Katie también se apuntó y allí nos conocimos.

—Aunque estabas diferente y tu nombre… —interrumpió la morena.

—Es verdad. Por entonces llevaba el pelo mucho más corto y me lo teñí de castaño, para pasar más desapercibido. Además utilicé el nombre falso de Oliver Phelps para que nadie me reconociera como miembro de la familia real Weasley.

—Pues te salió bien el plan, jamás imaginé quien eras en realidad. —Katie habló con cierto tinte de rencor en su voz. George la miró un poco arrepentido.

—El caso es que Katie y yo nos conocimos y en seguida nos caímos muy bien y…

Parecía que a George le costaba continuar con la historia, así que Katie quiso continuarla.

—Me quedé embarazada de ti y tuve que abortar.

—¿¿Cómo?? —gritaron al unísono ambos gemelos— No te dejé embarazada ¿verdad? —cuestionó George sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su espalda—, tú y yo no llegamos a tanto… ¿o sí?

Katie lo miró levantando una ceja y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Tan poca huella te dejé que ni recuerdas lo que hicimos y lo que no hicimos?, qué decepción más grande —exclamó teatralmente.

—No, no hicimos… eso… estoy seguro… casi seguro, yo… —George balbuceaba con torpeza y Fred lo miraba incrédulo, no era capaz de reconocer a su hermano. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así y no recordarlo?

—Puedes respirar tranquilo, no lo hicimos, y por supuesto no me quedé embarazada, sólo me estaba quedando contigo.

El pelirrojo resopló sonoramente, invadido por el alivio, su cuerpo se relajó, dejándose caer en el banco.

—¿Entonces…? —La impaciencia dominaba a Fred. Parecía que todo era dar vueltas sin decir lo que pasó o no pasó entre ellos.

—Katie y yo nos… liamos.

—Prefiero decir que salimos juntos ese mes —replicó la morena—, y cuando terminó el campamento me prometiste que me llamarías. La verdad es que pensaba que teníamos algo serio.

—No podía llamarte Katie, no quería complicar tu vida, estabas aún en el colegio, y yo no soy un chico cualquiera.

—Ya claro, pero tampoco pudiste explicarme todo esto entonces, me dejaste creyendo una mentira.

—Tenía miedo de que lo tomaras a mal y organizaras algún escándalo, como le ha pasado a mi primo Ron alguna vez.

—No soy ninguna niña histérica, y… tampoco me gustabas tanto —mintió. La morena estuvo loca por George aquel tierno verano de sus dieciséis años—. Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que te estuve llorando durante años. Superé hace mucho esta desilusión.

—Pues yo diría que todavía te molesta. Mi mejilla lo confirma —intervino Fred amablemente.

—Bueno… supongo que me pasé el tiempo esperando una explicación que nunca llegó —Levantó la vista y la clavó en George—, desapareciste sin decirme nada, me dejaste sin más, eso es lo que de verdad me dolió.

—Lo sé y te pido disculpas por ello, perdóname Katie, por favor —George alcanzó las manos de la morena y le habló con el tono más serio que pudo—. Ya que la vida nos ha vuelto a juntar, quiero que nos llevemos bien. Cometí un error, pero lo lamento de corazón.

Sus ojos color miel, su voz, el tacto cálido de sus manos… todo parecía envolverla, como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos. Aquel maldito conservaba sus dotes de persuasión intactas. ¿Intactas?, no, ahora eran más potentes. Sus cabellos largos y pelirrojos le daban un aire más atractivo, se le veía más hombre y mucho más interesante. Pero ¿qué pasaba con los hombres Weasley?, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan guapos y tan jodidamente encantadores e irresistibles? No podía negarle nada si la miraba y le hablaba de esa forma. Ahora más que nunca comprendería a Hermione, si es que sus sospechas se confirmaban.

—Está bien… George. Olvidemos el pasado y comencemos de nuevo. —Katie esbozó una sonrisa.

—Genial, entonces, volvamos con los demás, que sin nosotros deben estar muy aburridos —rió Fred. El trío se levantó de los bancos y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

* * *

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se equivocaba, o si no que se lo dijeran a Cormac McLaggen. Estaban de todo menos aburridos y la cosa prometía mejorar, ahora que Neville, el amigo apocado de Hermione, parecía reconocer a la mismísima Pansy Parkinson.

Ante la atónita mirada de todo el grupo, el moreno intentó hacerse reconocer.

—Pansy… ¿no te acuerdas de mí?, soy Neville Longbottom. —El gesto de ella había mudado de la sorpresa a la indiferencia más absoluta.

—No… no te conozco, te debes haber confundido —aseguró sin apenas mirarlo.

—No me confundo, eres Pansy Parkinson, nos conocimos hace casi un mes, en un bar. —Neville no se daba por vencido y Draco observaba a su amiga con desconcierto.

—Ah, ya recuerdo —dijo despreocupadamente, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Neville—, eres el impertinente que estuvo toda la noche tratando de ligar conmigo. —La sonrisa del moreno se esfumó de inmediato, en su lugar, un rubio malicioso se reía.

—Ya decía yo, me extrañaba que… lo conocieras. —Draco no quiso decir en voz alta todo lo que pensaba del amigo de Granger, no era adecuado con la princesa delante, si quería seguir ganando puntos con ella. Pero con un solo vistazo tenía claro que Neville Longbottom era un perdedor, carente de todo atractivo e interés para las mujeres. No tenía sentido que Pansy lo conociera del modo que el pobre tonto parecía pensar.

—Pero, Pansy… —Levantó la mano hacia ella, pero la morena ya se había alejado unos pasos, dirigiendo su atención a otras personas. Hermione y Oliver se acercaron a su amigo.

—¿De qué coño va esa tía? —exclamó el moreno muy molesto.

—No me habías contado que conocías a Parkinson —dijo la castaña—, pero si algo sé es que no la creo a ella, tú no eres como dice.

—No lo comprendo… —Hermione lo cogía del brazo— Aquella noche fue tan encantadora conmigo.

—¿Pansy encantadora?, eso no me cuadra, siempre actúa como una prepotente y una estúpida —intervino Ginny—. Ojalá Draco hubiera venido solo.

—Ojalá Draco tampoco hubiera venido —se atrevió a decir Harry. La princesa lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. Siempre acaba ocasionando molestias Ginny, ¿o no lo has visto?

—La estúpida ha sido Parkinson, no Draco.

—Bueno, dejadlo —sugirió el príncipe—. Mira Neville, lo mejor es que no te acerques a Parkinson, es una víbora, y no te traerá nada bueno.

—Aunque ella esté bien buena —bromeó Cormac. Ginny rodó los ojos y Luna, ajena a todos, se acercó hasta el moreno.

—Esa chica no sabe ni lo que dice, es todo un conflicto con piernas, me da un poco de lástima —exclamó la rubia—, oye, he visto que llevas un libro de flora y fauna autóctona, ¿te gusta la naturaleza?

Nunca se acostumbrarían a la facilidad de Luna para cambiar de tema en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Eh?... sí, bastante.

—Me gustaría discutir contigo unas dudas que tengo, sobre cierta especie, ¿te apetece?, es que no soy mucho de deportes, prefiero sentarme a mirar. —Sonrió con su habitual expresión dulce y soñadora y Neville esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

—¿No creéis que estos dos hacen buena pareja? —dijo Tonks por lo bajo a Hermione y Ginny, mientras señalaba con la mirada a Luna y Neville, que ya se encaminaban hacia un banco. Las chicas rieron.

—Pero Luna, me dijiste que te pondrías conmigo en la competición de parejas chico y chica, ¿ahora con quién me pongo si todas están ocupadas? —se quejó Cormac.

—Pídeselo a Cho, seguro que estará encantada, es que prefiero hablar con Neville.

La expresión de decepción del rubio mudó. Buscó con la mirada a la asiática, que ya había vuelto de hablar con su amiga. Pero no estaba sola, hablaba con Harry y parecían entenderse bien.

—Ginny es mi mejor amiga, pero a veces me saca de mis casillas.

—Sobre todo si se trata de Draco Malfoy —sugirió la asiática.

—Sí… joder, Malfoy es un…

—Capullo integral —rió la morena— a mí tampoco me cae nada bien. —Harry rió de verdad por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día.

—¡Sí!, ¡un capullo!, me alegra que estés de acuerdo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, los plebeyos somos inferiores para él. Yo también he tenido que aguantar algunos comentarios desagradables de su boca. —Miró hacia el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

Draco se había llevado a unos metros a Pansy, junto a la entrada de los vestuarios.

—¿Qué fue eso, Pansy? —preguntaba divertido. La morena se sintió agobiada, por nada del mundo le contaría al rubio lo agradable que había sido el rato junto a Neville Longbottom. Serviría de burlas constantes hacia ella, o quizá peor, para que Draco la despreciase y no quisiera volver a tocarla.

—No tengo culpa de que los tíos se monten películas sólo porque les dirija la palabra —contestó fingiendo despreocupación. El rubio rió con ganas.

—Pobre perdedor… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Neville Longbottom —Pansy contestó tan rápido que a Draco se le pasaron ideas por la cabeza que no le gustaron nada, pero prefirió no darle más importancia al asunto del amigo de Granger—. Eso dijo, tengo buena memoria.

—Cuando quieres —Sonrió de medio lado—. Centrémonos en asuntos más importantes. ¿Vas a hacer algún movimiento con el príncipe?

—¿Tú lo harás con la princesa? —replicó molesta.

—Por supuesto, no me gusta perder el tiempo.

—Entonces yo también haré mi parte.

—Estupendo, pero recuerda, ese imbécil de Ron no debe imaginar que yo estoy detrás de esto.

—Descuida. —La morena dirigió una mirada a la princesa, cargada de rabia. Después miró a Neville, que ahora estaba sentado en un banco con Lunática Lovegood, su rabia desapareció.

* * *

—Hola chicos, ¿nos hemos perdido mucho? —preguntó alegremente Fred.

—Pues… de todo un poco, luego te pongo al día —dijo Tonks.

Oliver y Ron parecían retarse con la mirada, compitiendo por la atención de Hermione, que seguía cogida del brazo del pelirrojo.

Ginny, por su parte, no había perdido detalle de las risas compartidas por Harry y Cho, no le habían hecho ninguna gracia y deseosa de liberarse de tales pensamientos, propuso al grupo algunos partidos.

—Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de mover los cuerpos ¿no?, para eso hemos venido —decía enérgicamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo, el mío pide movimiento —reveló Draco, que ya se había unido al grupo, con Pansy a su lado. Harry y Cho también se habían acercado, aunque el moreno habría deseado no escuchar la frase del rubio, sintió arcadas y ganas de romperle la cara.

La princesa se ruborizó ligeramente ante la mirada de aquellos ojos grises. Ron y Hermione miraban con desconfianza al hijo del duque de Wellington.

—Chicas, vamos a los vestuarios. Podemos jugar por parejas de chico y chica o del mismo sexo —sugirió Katie.

—Lo hablamos mientras nos cambiamos, si os parece —replicó George.

—Eso, lo hablamos con las chicas en los vestuarios —bromeó Cormac, mientras se adelantaba con ellas hacia el vestuario femenino.

—De eso nada Cormac. Menudo listo eres tú. Esto es territorio prohibido para ti. —Tonks bloqueaba la puerta del vestuario con una amplia sonrisa, le encantaba seguirle el juego al rubio, y echaba de menos a Fleur, porque seguro que se habría unido a sus picardías. Cormac rió con su amiga y giró sus pasos hacia el grupo de chicos.

—Si quieres, puedes ocuparte de las chicas Remus —dijo Sirius Black con una sonrisa. Eso facilitaría a su amigo estar más cerca de Tonks.

—Gracias.

El castaño se quedó en la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, Tonks le rozó el brazo con disimulo, para que nadie lo advirtiera. Remus sonrió bajando la mirada.

* * *

Oliver entró el último en el vestuario de chicos. Se sentía totalmente aislado entre tanta personalidad, exceptuando al rubio chistoso McLaggen, el resto eran todo aristócratas, y tres de ellos encima príncipes. ¿Por qué demonios no practicaba deporte Neville?

Pero pronto advirtió que no era el único aislado. Draco Malfoy dejó su mochila negra sobre un banco que nadie más quiso ocupar. Era más que evidente que no le caía en gracia al heredero ni a sus amigos y que esa aversión era mutua. De pronto aquel rubio empezó a caerle bien y decidió que podría ser un buen compañero de juego.

—Hola, veo que no le tienes mucho aprecio al príncipe.

—Así es. —Miró al moreno con cierta arrogancia.

—Me llamo Oliver Wood y creo que ya tenemos algo en común. —Le tendió la mano.

—Draco Malfoy. Siempre es un placer conocer a gente afín. —Le estrechó la mano, no sin cierta molestia, pues Wood no dejaba de ser un plebeyo más, pero contrario a Ron y eso era ya mucho en aquel vestuario plagado de partidarios Weasley.

* * *

—¿Lo aclaraste con George?

—Sí, pero menudo shock. Mira que encontrarme con él después de tres años y encima ser el primo del príncipe Ron, qué cosas tiene la vida ¿no?

—Y tanto. Oye, ¿habías notado raro a Neville de un tiempo a esta parte?

La castaña puso al día a su amiga, sobre el asunto Parkinson, pero sin levantar la voz, pues la protagonista estaba en la misma estancia.

—¿Hablas en serio Hermione?, pobre Neville —decía Katie con sinceridad—, ahora que me lo dices, yo ya lo notaba un poco ausente estas últimas semanas.

—Pues decidle a vuestro amigo que ni se le ocurra acercarse a Parkinson —intervino Tonks desde el banco contiguo.

—Por su propio bien, es mejor que la olvide cuanto antes… —Ginny giró la cabeza para dedicar un vistazo rápido a Pansy, que se cambiaba en un banco alejado— Sólo le haría daño, es una estúpida.

La morena sabía que hablaban de ella. Incluso podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en la espalda, pero no tenía intención de replicarles, no quería meterse en problemas tan pronto. Su principal objetivo era acercarse al príncipe. Sin embargo, Neville volvió a su cabeza.

"Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que encontrarme con él y precisamente hoy?... Sé que mis palabras le hirieron, pero es lo mejor para todos"

—Como somos justo seis chicas, podríamos formar parejas y jugar entre nosotras, para ir calentando antes de jugar con ellos.

—Me parece buena idea Katie —contestó la princesa— ¿Cómo nos ponemos?

—Uf, como queráis, pero ya os advierto que la que vaya conmigo tendrá que esforzarse el doble, soy malísima —dijo Hermione entre risitas.

—Mientras no me toque con Parkinson, yo me doy por satisfecha —murmuró Ginny.

—Mira que sois indecisas, a ver… —empezó una dispuesta Tonks. Las chicas agradecían siempre sus dotes de liderazgo— Ginny con Hermione, yo con Katie, así podréis enfrentaros, que os veo las ganas —morena y pelirroja se sonrieron encantadas— y Cho, te pones con Pansy ¿no?

—Qué remedio —dijo de mala gana.

—No te preocupes, el placer es mutuo —replicó la morena.

—Pero Hermione…

—¿Qué?

—No pensarás jugar a tenis así, ¿verdad? —preguntaba Tonks mientras tiraba con los dedos de la tela oscura de sus pantalones— En cuanto corras un poco te vas a ahogar de calor con esto mujer.

—Ya se lo dije yo antes de venir, pero no me hizo caso —añadió la pelirroja.

—Típico de Hermione —remató Katie riendo—, si es que hasta me sorprende que la hayáis convencido para que juegue.

—No veo el problema, me siento cómoda con este pantalón —se defendía la castaña.

—Con una falda estarás mucho más cómoda y jugarás mejor —aseguró Tonks.

"Claro, ¿y qué más?, si me la pongo y Ron me mira me moriré de vergüenza y Oliver lo notará y se molestará con toda la razón del mundo, y yo soy idiota, ufffff"

—Tierra llamando a Hermione, ¿me recibe alguien? —bromeó Katie.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada. Así no puedes jugar, estarías en desventaja. Y como siempre llevo ropa de repuesto… —Tonks empezó a revolver su bolso— Voilà, una falda para Hermione.

—¡¿Eso es una falda o un cinturón ancho?! —exclamó la castaña escandalizada.

—Ay perdón, ésta no es, ésta es para la noche —rió Tonks, volviendo a la búsqueda de la falda de repuesto.

—Todavía no entiendo como tus padres, con lo clásicos que son, te dejan salir así vestida —dijo la princesa.

—Es que me cambio fuera de casa —Guiñó un ojo y dirigió de nuevo la mirada a su bolsa—. Les he salido un poco moderna, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

Mientras Tonks y Ginny reían, Katie las observaba y miraba también a su mejor amiga, que ahora ponía cara de circunstancias. Aquellas alegres chicas le habían caído francamente bien, Hermione tenía suerte de contar con ellas en medio de toda la farsa.

—Ésta sí. —Tonks enseñó una falda deportiva de un color blanco impoluto.

—¿Y ésa por donde llega exactamente?

—A mitad de muslo, no te quejarás. —Hermione suspiró resignada, era inútil enfrentarse contra las tres a la vez. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

* * *

Los chicos se habían repartido entre los bancos libres del vestuario. Ron y Harry estaban en uno, Cormac y los gemelos ocupaban otro y Oliver y Draco estaban en un tercero.

—Te he visto muy sonriente con Cho Chang.

—Es una buena chica —explicaba Harry.

—No la conozco mucho —replicó Ron.

—Pues piensa igual que nosotros sobre Draco —informó entusiasmado.

—¿En serio?, mira, ya me cae bien —rió el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo de Katie Bell? —preguntó de repente Fred.

—Porque… preferí no darle más importancia, no quería complicaciones para ella ni para mí —se justificaba su gemelo—. A fin de cuentas ella conoció a Oliver Phelps y esa persona dejó de existir en cuanto terminó el mes de campamento. Hice lo mejor.

—¿Te gustaba mucho?

—Era una niña muy graciosa, y ya sabes que las morenazas me pierden —afirmaba George entre sonrisas.

—Pero ella estaba más colgada, eso es evidente. Ya te vale hermanito, yo que pensaba que el rompecorazones de la familia era Ron. —Fred le revolvía el pelo mientras lo inmovilizaba del cuello.

Cormac acercaba la cabeza sin disimular, ansioso de saber lo que al final no había podido escuchar por culpa de Luna.

—¿Te has perdido alguna frase Cormac?, si quiere repetimos la conversación —bromeó George. El rubio les dedicó un gesto soez y los gemelos se rieron con él.

* * *

Cuando todos hubieron salido de los vestuarios, las miradas y pensamientos volaron por sus jóvenes mentes al verse los unos a los otros. El príncipe miró a Hermione, nunca había visto sus muslos al descubierto, perdió la noción de la realidad unos instantes.

—Mírala, se ha puesto faldita —decía embobado mirando a Hermione.

—Sí, es verdad —replicó Harry mirando a Ginny.

—Es preciosa —exclamaron a la vez.

Oliver, por su parte, también observó a la castaña, pero sus ojos se dirigieron pronto al pelirrojo, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la que era su novia de pega y le hirvió la sangre. Deseaba que no la mirase así, con ese deseo tan evidente. Lo tenía muy claro, el príncipe Ron era un mujeriego y fuera como fuera, ahora Hermione le resultaba atractiva, ¿qué lo frenaría para intentar seducirla? El moreno estaba muy agobiado y Draco lo miraba en silencio, le gustaba el gesto de odio que Oliver dedicaba a Ron.

—No pienso darte tregua princesa —amenazó Katie de broma, mientras sacudía su raqueta en el aire. George la miraba y sonreía, era la misma chiquilla del campamento, llena de energía y vitalidad, pero ahora más mujer. Avanzó decidido hacia ella, Fred lo siguió.

—¿A dónde vas Ron? —preguntó Harry.

—A saludar a mi novia, por supuesto. —Tenía claro que pensaba aprovechar las circunstancias. No es que fuera a hacer nada inapropiado, pero saludar a la que se suponía su pareja, no tenía nada de malo.

El moreno deseaba tener el mismo arrojo y acercarse a Ginny, pero sentía sus pies tan pesados como el plomo. Así que, una vez más, Draco se le adelantó.

—Oh Dios, Ron viene hacia aquí —musitó la castaña al oído de Katie, mientras le estrujaba el brazo.

—Ya lo veo ya, qué bien le sienta la camiseta, madre mía.

—¡Katie!

—Tranquila Hermione, no creo que monte ninguna escena, ahora os lleváis muy bien ¿no? —Dicho esto se liberó de su agarre para dejarla sola con el príncipe.

Ron le dedicó un gesto de cabeza a la morena y centró toda su atención en la castaña. Sus ojos azules la recorrieron entera, de la cabeza a los pies, causándole a ella un temblor por todo el cuerpo y rubor en sus mejillas. El pelirrojo la cogió de la mano y la hizo dar una suave vuelta sobre sí misma. Su falda se elevó un poco con el giro, mostrando un poco más de sus muslos y su coleta castaña y enmarañada se movió de manera graciosa.

—Hermione… Estás preciosa. —La sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro pecoso.

—Gracias… Ron… —logró decir ella.

Oliver los observaba con fuego en los ojos. El estúpido príncipe estaba coqueteando con su Hermione. Por unos segundos deseó olvidarse de la farsa y apartarlo de ella, pero no quería ocasionarle problemas a la castaña, ella no tenía la culpa de que el jodido pelirrojo fuera un mujeriego asqueroso.

Katie Bell tampoco había dejado de mirarlos, en especial a su amiga, y tenía claro que entre ellos pasaba algo, no era habitual ver a Hermione tan sonrojada por un chico.

—Creo que para empezar a calentar podemos jugar entre chicos y entre chicas, y luego hacer parejas mixtas, ¿os parece? —sugirió Tonks. Todos le dirigieron la mirada y asintieron.

—Veo que sigues tan enérgica como siempre —exclamó George.

—Sí, gracias… hay cosas que nunca cambian. —Lo miró durante demasiados segundos, hasta que Fred intervino.

—Pues si juegas tan bien como me ha contado George, tengo ganas de enfrentarme contigo.

—Será divertido —replicó Katie con una sonrisa.

—¡Oye Hermione! —gritó George. La castaña salió de su atontamiento y le dirigió su atención al gemelo.

—Dime.

—Tendrías que haber traído antes a tu amiga, Katie es un encanto, guapa y buena deportista…

—¿Qué más podemos pedir?, es al chica perfecta —terminó Fred, entre risas.

—Oh basta, sois los dos igual de impertinentes… —La morena les daba pequeños empujones. Hermione sonrió al verla tan cómoda con ellos, ahora sí estaba segura de que el tema Oliver Phelps había quedado en el pasado. El príncipe llamó su atención, al hablarle.

—Te deseo mucha suerte en tus partidos. —Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Gracias Ron, yo también… te deseo suerte.

Su mano temblaba ligeramente, el pelirrojo lo había notado y le había gustado sentir que no le era indiferente su contacto, que la seguía poniendo nerviosa.

—Siempre bella, Ginny, deslumbras a cualquiera —Draco empezó su retórica—, espero no tenerte de adversario, porque no acertaré a la pelota, estaré mirándote todo el tiempo a ti. —Remató sus palabras con una de las miradas más intensas que le había dedicado nunca a la pelirroja y ella sintió como su cara ardía.

—Gracias Draco, pero seguro que exageras —rió tontamente. Pansy estaba a sólo dos pasos de la princesa, y estuvo a punto de acercarse al rubio, pero era más que obvio que él sólo tenía ojos para la princesa Ginevra. Se encontraba ya en pleno despliegue de encantos para enamorarla y a juzgar por la cara de la pelirroja, no le iba nada mal.

La morena apretó los puños, no podía evitarlo, sentía mucho odio hacia Ginny, porque le estaba arrebatando al hombre que amaba, de hecho, se lo había arrebatado antes si quiera de conocerlo, porque desde siempre, el destino de Draco Malfoy era casarse con Ginevra Weasley.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Pansy no advirtió que sí había alguien que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos y gestos. Neville había entablado una agradable conversación con Luna Lovegood, era una chica un poco particular, pero le había caído bastante bien. Sin embargo, al ver salir a las chicas, sus ojos se posaron irremediablemente en la morena. Escuchaba la vocecilla de Luna como una letanía débil, sabía que debía hacerle caso, por educación al menos, pero era incapaz de apartar su mirada de aquella bella mujer, sobre todo cuando reconoció en su rostro la sombra de la misma tristeza resignada que mostraba aquella noche en el bar. Su gesto parecía compungirse más cada vez que miraba al rubio estirado y a la princesa. Luna, chica sensible donde las hubiera, no ignoraba nada de lo que Neville estaba experimentando, pero optó por quedarse en un segundo lugar, a la espera de que el moreno volviera a prestarle su atención.

Harry seguía mustio, mirando como Draco avanzaba posiciones, para variar.

—No le des más vueltas, tú ya le has dicho lo que piensas de él —El moreno desvió la mirada para encontrarse con Cho—. Es cosa de la princesa darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy no es de fiar.

—Sí, tienes razón —El moreno logró sonreír—, más que le hemos advertido su hermano y yo… pero insiste en dejarse pretender por ese impresentable.

—La princesa no es tonta, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

—Espero que sea temprano.

—Eres muy buen amigo, Harry, veo que te preocupas de verdad por los tuyos —Dicho esto, Cho se agarró a su brazo con una sonrisa—. Sé que juegas muy bien al polo, ¿qué tal se te da el tenis?

—Pues… creo que bastante bien. —Por segunda vez, aquella chica había logrado relajarlo en medio de un momento crítico. Empezaba a cogerle aprecio a Cho Chang.

* * *

El grupo ocupó dos pistas relativamente cercanas y una mesa que caía entre medias.

El primer partido femenino enfrentó a Hermione y Ginny con Katie y Tonks. La castaña apenas tocaba pelota, a pesar de sus intentos, Tonks se reía de las caras que Hermione ponía. Katie y Ginny llevaban el peso del partido, controlando la pelota la mayor parte del tiempo. Ambas estaban disfrutando al máximo el encuentro, se habían reconocidos como dignas rivales.

Mientras los gemelos se enfrentaban a Draco y Oliver, Cormac sugirió acompañar a Cho y Pansy en la mesa. Harry estuvo encantado con la idea, Ron no tanto. Cormac miraba distraídamente a unas y otras. Harry y Cho empezaron a hablar de nuevo, al moreno le sorprendía todavía un poco que aquella chica encantadora le estuviese prestando tanta atención a él, que nunca había tenido excesivo éxito con las chicas. Siempre deseó que Ginny le hablase y lo mirase así, no como a otro hermano.

Pansy trató de aprovechar la coyuntura para tantear al príncipe.

—¿Te pondrás con Granger en todos los partidos?, ¿o las demás tenemos alguna oportunidad de ser pareja del príncipe? —preguntó la morena, haciéndose la interesante.

Mas no le salió bien la jugada. Ron la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto que me pondré con ella en todos, es mi novia.

Y tras estas escuetas palabras, sus ojos azules volvieron a Hermione, le parecía tan graciosa y deseable, así sofocada, corriendo detrás de la pelota aunque apenas lograse golpearla. La castaña se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba fijamente y se puso nerviosa, jugando todavía peor.

—Pero Hermione, si tu novio te mira deberías jugar mejor, no al contrario. —Tonks no podía dejar de reírse, mientras una apurada castaña la maldecía por lo bajo y al pelirrojo también, por mirarla de ese modo. Definitivamente, el partido quedaba en manos de Katie y Ginny.

Pansy no perdía detalle, y aunque le sorprendía como pocas cosas en la vida, el príncipe Ron miraba a Granger como si fuera la mujer más bella del planeta, no, la más bella no, como si fuera la única mujer del planeta, porque a ella la había ignorado completamente, y Pansy si de algo no dudaba, era de sus atractivos. No podía entenderlo, pero era un hecho. Ahora comprendía la actitud de Lavender Brown en la piscina. La rubia prefirió hacerse a un lado, porque el estúpido pelirrojo sólo tenía ojos para su novia Granger, quizá ella debía hacer lo mismo, era mala idea intentar algo con él si Hermione Granger andaba cerca. ¿Qué demonios le daba esa poca cosa para tenerlo tan embobado?, no parecía el príncipe de siempre, atento a cualquier chica bonita que tuviera alrededor.

* * *

Sabiendo que no podría avanzar mucho lo suyo con Ron aquel día, Pansy decidió dedicarse más a sí misma, y al prestarse atención notó que tenía sed, así que abandonó la mesa en un discreto silencio, nadie advirtió su marcha. Se encaminaba a la barra, para pedir algo fresco que le alegrase un poco el día, porque parecía pintar cada vez peor.

La morena ocupaba uno de los taburetes de la barra y se disponía a abrir su monedero, cuando una mano depositó un par de billetes sobre la superficie marmórea.

—Cóbrese de aquí la bebida de la señorita. —Pansy se volvió hacia su izquierda, descubriendo a Neville Longbottom.

—¿Qué haces?, no necesito que me pagues nada.

—Lo sé, pero te debía una copa, tú me invitaste la otra vez. —Mientras hablaba, mostraba una sonrisa amable. No entendía lo que había podido pasar, pero él estaba convencido de que la chica no había actuado con normalidad, tal vez por estar delante de tanta gente. Ahora estaban solos y tenía que volver a ser la de entonces.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?, será mejor que me vuelva a la mesa. —Hizo amago de abandonar el taburete.

—No te vayas así, por favor. Me he acercado para hablar contigo. —¿Cómo podía haber cambiar tanto?, ¿acaso sólo había fingido cuando se conocieron y la verdadera Pansy Parkinson era la que tenía delante en esos momentos?, se negaba a creerlo—¿Por qué te comportas así ahora?, aquella noche en el bar…

—Aquella noche en el bar se queda allí, tuve un mal día ¿vale?, estaba demasiado sensible y no me importó tu compañía. Eso fue todo. —La morena empleó el tono más seco que pudo.

—Pero Pansy…

—Deja de tutearme, tú y yo no somos amigos. Olvídate de mí ¿quieres?

—No te reconozco… Allí te quedaste conmigo, rechazando al otro tipo, fuiste tan encantadora.

—Yo soy como estás viendo, ¿ya no te caigo bien?, pues estupendo. —Hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para esquivar la mirada de Neville.

—Está bien —dijo él con voz apagada—, si quieres actuar de este modo lo respeto, pero sé que algo te ocurre Pansy, lo veo en tus ojos, lo vi antes, cuando mirabas a ese Malfoy y a la princesa. Aunque por supuesto, no es algo que querrías compartir con este "impertinente".

Neville le dio la espalda y se alejó de la barra arrastrando los pies. Pansy levantó su mano en un intento inútil de alcanzarlo, pero pronto reprimió ese impulso. Su boca no pronunció palabra, se limitó a cerrar los ojos con cierta angustia en su interior. Se sentía francamente mal por haberlo tratado de ese modo, sobre todo después de que el moreno se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella no estaba bien, algo que ni Draco ni nadie parecía haber advertido. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, no quería marear a Neville ni arriesgarse a perder el favor del rubio, estaba atada de pies y manos. En momentos como ése, Pansy Parkinson se daba cuenta de lo sola que estaba. Su absoluta dedicación a Draco le había robado la posibilidad de cultivar amistades valiosas, porque lo que tenía con las hermanas Greengrass o Zabini no era precisamente cariño desinteresado sino más bien un cúmulo de intereses mutuos. A ellos nunca les contaría sus sentimientos más íntimos, pero ¿por qué, aunque fuera durante unos segundos, sintió el deseo de contárselos a Neville?

* * *

Durante la ausencia de Neville, Luna se entretenía leyendo el libro del moreno. No advirtió que una pelota amarilla caía entre sus pies, procedente de la pista de los chicos. Fred pidió a Cormac que se la recogiera, el rubio aprovechó la excusa para dirigirse a Luna.

—¿Me permites? —Se agachó a sus pies, para alcanzar la pelota.

—Oh… —Luna levantó las piernas para facilitarle el trabajo.

Cormac quiso aprovechar la coyuntura, para asegurarse de que sus encantos seguían funcionando, incluso con las chicas difíciles como Luna Lovegood. Desde el suelo, levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada verdosa en los ojos azules de ella. Trató de intimidarla con su cercanía. Pero ocurrió algo asombroso, aquella muchacha, no sólo no se sonrojaba, sino que incluso le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más tranquila, sin ninguna incomodidad por tenerlo casi encima de ella. Cormac, desconcertado como pocas veces en su vida, se irguió y no se dio por vencido.

—¿No te cansa tanta lectura?, ¿quieres jugar un rato?

—La verdad es que no, me encanta este libro. Espero que Neville quiera prestármelo —contestaba la rubia despreocupadamente, sin apartar sus ojos soñadores del papel.

—Ya sé lo que pasa, no eres buena jugando a tenis ¿verdad?

—Es cierto —Por fin le dedicó una mirada—, soy mala jugando, pero no me quita el sueño.

—Si quieres… puedo ayudarte a mejorar tus toques —propuso seguro de sí mismo. ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio le diría que no a una clase particular con el vástago de los McLaggen?, y pronto supo la respuesta, Luna Lovegood.

—Gracias Cormac, pero no me apetece nada. Prefiero seguir leyendo con Neville.

No tenía nada en contra de Neville, pero empezaba a molestarle la indiferencia de Luna. Su orgullo de Don Juan estaba herido. Luna parecía más interesada en hablar con Neville que en estar con él, aún siendo mucho más atractivo que el moreno, no le cabía en la cabeza. Finalmente desistió, ya había soportado bastantes rechazos por el momento.

—Como quieras, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Cormac.

Se retiró, asombrándose con la sonrisa que la rubia le dedicaba a Neville, ya de vuelta tras su penosa charla con Pansy.

* * *

El partido de las chicas llegó a su final, con la victoria de Katie y Tonks sobre Ginny y Hermione, ésta última se deshacía en disculpas hacia la pelirroja por su patético juego, pero la princesa sólo se reía, quitándole toda la importancia a su derrota, estaba demasiado feliz. Las cuatro se acercaron a la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos.

Como Hermione ya había tenido suficiente para un tiempo y Tonks tenía otras cosas en mente, las adversarias de Pansy y Cho serían Katie y Ginny, o "las incansables" como las había apodado la castaña entre risas.

—No te preocupes, para cuando termines el partido, te tendré pedida una Coca Cola bien fresca —decía amablemente Harry

—Muchas gracias Harry —replicaba una encantada Cho.

La pelirroja no daba crédito, ¿desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien esos dos?, ¿por qué Harry le tendría preparado nada a la morena en vez de preparárselo a ella?, ¿y por qué narices le sentaba tan mal que él estuviera pendiente de otra chica que no fuera ella?

Harry Potter siempre había estado a su lado, desde que era una niña, siempre la había colmado de atenciones, cuidados y compañía. A Ginevra Weasley se le hacía demasiado extraño verlo hacer esas cosas con otra chica, pero no tenía nada de malo, el moreno podía tener otras amigas, incluso podía tener… novia. Qué mal le sonaba esa frase "Harry con novia". Estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerlo a su alrededor, que su falta de atención le afectó más de lo que habría imaginado. Aunque por supuesto, no podía ser más que eso, la costumbre a su presencia, celos de amiga, ¿qué otra cosa si no?

—Buen partido —exclamó el príncipe con una sonrisa, cuando la castaña llegó a su altura.

—Oh vamos Ron, no te rías de mí, he estado patética —protestó ella entre profundas respiraciones. El pelirrojo se rió.

—Has estado genial, ha sido muy divertido verte.

—¿Divertido?, pues casi echo el hígado por la boca con tanta carrera ufffff —resopló.

—Estás empapada, espera. —Ron alcanzó una toalla pequeña y se la acercó.

—Gracias… —No pudo recogerla con su mano, pues el príncipe ya había empezado a secarle el sudor de la frente con suma delicadeza. La tocaba con tanto cuidado que deseó que no terminara nunca, mientras se perdía en sus ojos azules como hipnotizada. Katie y los demás asistían a la escena entre sonrisas.

—Anda, siéntate un rato para reponerte un poco. Te he pedido una bebida energética.

—Le ofreció la lata plateada con una de sus perfectas sonrisas y Hermione sintió que se iba a desmayar por el agotamiento físico del partido y el emocional de tener a Ron tan atento. Cayó en la silla, casi despatarrada, ante la mirada divertida de él.

—Ten cuidado… —decía levantando esas cejas rubias.

—¿Por? —preguntó la castaña inocentemente.

—Porque si te sientas así, enseñas tus braguitas… —señaló entre sus piernas y Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, irguiéndose de inmediato en la silla, como si alguien le hubiera soltado una descarga por los pies. No sabía donde meterse ni hacia donde mirar. El príncipe reía pero sin malicia, cuando ella se sonrojaba le resultaba irresistible.

Oliver observó la idílica escena a escasos metros, pues el partido de los chicos también había terminado. Deseaba decirle cuatro cosas a su novia, ¿cómo podía coquetear tan abiertamente con aquel tipo?, y a Ron, simplemente quería partirle la cara.

—Tranquilo Wood. Ahora jugaremos contra él y lo vamos a humillar —musitó Draco—, pero antes, debo atender a mi preciosa princesa. —Sonrió de medio lado.

Ginny no le dejó ni dar todos los pasos hasta la mesa, pues se reunió con él a medio camino, con dos toallas en sus manos, una para ella y otra para el rubio. Draco agradeció cortésmente el gesto de la pelirroja y celebró internamente que todo fuera viento en popa.

* * *

Neville no lograba sonreír sinceramente con la rubia, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la breve conversación con Pansy. Luna lo sabía y se desvivía por hacerlo pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Has visto alguna vez esta especie de ardilla?, mi padre dice que entran a las casas en verano, cuando la gente deja las ventanas abiertas y que roban cosas.

—¿Eh?... no, no he visto ninguna —contestaba con voz desanimada.

—Pues mejor, a menos que quieras que se lleven tu reloj o incluso tu móvil, ¿para que querrán las ardillas un móvil? —El moreno se limitaba a esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Es verdad que tus padres tienen un jardín botánico privado?

—Sí, pero no es muy grande, a mi familia le encanta la herbología.

—Tienes que llevarme un día a verlo Neville, me encantaría —exclamó Luna con una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro… —El moreno ya no sabía qué pensar. Aquella muchacha era tan simpática y agradable con él que… ¿podría ser que le gustase?, ¿o simplemente era así de buena?

Decidió que, aunque fuera durante un rato, tenía que apartar a Pansy de su cabeza y prestar su atención a Luna, porque la rubia se lo merecía.

* * *

Tonks se excusó ante el grupo por una indisposición de chicas, y nadie dudó de su palabra. La joven se dirigió a los vestuarios, seguida discretamente por Remus Lupin.

Cuando se aseguró que no había ninguna chica dentro del vestuario, se asomó y le hizo un gesto al castaño, para que entrase con ella.

Fue cosas de un segundo que se cerrase la puerta y Tonks se echase sobre Remus, abrazándose a su cuello y buscando sus labios con desesperación. Así, apoyados contra la puerta, se besaron durante unos minutos de éxtasis, hasta que separaron sus bocas para tomar aliento. Las dos semanas sin poder verse a solas pesaban mucho.

—Te echaba tanto de menos, mi lobito —ronroneaba cariñosa Tonks.

—Y yo a ti, mi niña —respondió él. Pero Tonks lo miró contrariada.

—No me llames así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque parece que quieras recordarme que soy más joven que tú. —Deshizo el abrazo y le dio la espalda.

—Lo eres, pero no era esa mi intención. Perdóname cariño. —Ella se volvió hacia el castaño de inmediato.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué acabas de decirme? —insistió ilusionada.

—¿Cariño?

—¡Sí!, me has llamado cariño… nunca me habías llamado así.

—Bueno yo… —Se azoró, bajando la mirada. Tonks enmarcó su rostro con las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me encanta que me llames cariño, me hace sentir que lo nuestro va muy en serio.

—Por supuesto que va en serio, de lo contrario yo no…

—Cállate ya tonto, y vuelve a besarme.

La pareja se enlazó en un nuevo e intenso beso.

* * *

—Ahora me toca jugar a mí —dijo Ron, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

—Suerte.

—¿Seguro?, mi adversario… es tu novio —susurró en el oído a la castaña.

—Que gane el mejor, alteza. —Oliver le tendió la mano.

—Por supuesto.

Se retaban con la mirada, marrón contra azul. Draco sonreía y Harry esperaba que el pelirrojo no perdiera la compostura.

Comenzaron ambos partidos. Hermione no sabía hacia donde mirar, el juego de las chicas le daría más tranquilidad, pero el juego de los chicos le interesaba mucho más. El enfrentamiento entre Ron y Oliver le preocupaba bastante. Optó por sentarse en la mesa, junto a Cormac, mucho más pendiente de los movimientos que llevaba las cortas faldas de las chicas. Los gemelos permanecían en pie, tras al valla metálica de la pista de los chicos, atentos a su juego.

Al principio, el partido estaba bastante igualado. Ron y Harry respondían sin problemas a los maliciosos golpes de Draco y Oliver. Pero conforme avanzaban los minutos, el pelirrojo empezó a sentir cierto dolor en la espalda y el hombro derecho.

"Mierda, ahora no" maldijo para sus adentros.

El duro golpe que se llevó una semana atrás, en el partido de polo contra Diggory, hacía una aparición estelar en el peor momento. No quería perder ese partido, en él iba su orgullo, necesitaba patear a Draco y Oliver de alguna forma, era su oportunidad de soltar toda la rabia contenida. Apretó los dientes y haciendo caso omiso de los avisos de su cuerpo, siguió jugando, con más intensidad incluso.

Hasta que Draco alcanzó a interpretar una extraña mueca en su cara pecosa. Advirtiendo que algo no iba bien con él. Haciendo memoria, recordó la caída del caballo, había salido en los telediarios y periódicos.

"Así que te duele todavía ¿eh?.... genial"

—¿Qué pasa alteza?, ¿no ha calentado suficiente? —se burló Oliver cuando Ron perdió una pelota relativamente fácil.

—Pasa que me distraje mirando a mi novia. Está preciosa con esa falda ¿verdad? —exclamó Ron con toda la intención de fastidiar al moreno.

Oliver sacó con todas sus fuerzas, el pelirrojo se colocó para recibirlo, sin estar seguro de lograrlo, pero afortunadamente Harry salvó la situación, ya se había dado cuenta de que algo fallaba.

—Te duele ¿verdad?, la caída del otro día —preguntó a su amigo.

—Joder, sí… pero no pienso parar el partido, ¿de acuerdo?, vamos a ganarles.

Harry conocía bien al príncipe, no lograría convencerlo jamás, así que haría todo lo posible por facilitarle el juego.

Los saques y golpes se sucedieron, pero Ron seguía perdiendo fuerza en su brazo derecho, y siendo diestro era un verdadero problema. Draco informó a su compañero de la debilidad del enemigo y ambos dirigieron sus pelotas contra el pelirrojo.

Harry trataba de devolver todas las que podía, pero Ron le gritaba que no se metiera en su terreno.

—¡Quédate en tu puesto, yo me encargo de esta zona!

—Pero Ron…

—¿No me has oído? —Orgullo Weasley hasta el final.

—¡Van a por ti!, ¿no lo ves?

—¡Me da igual!, ¡puedo con ellos!

Pero sus palabras no concordaban con el desarrollo del encuentro. Draco y Oliver empezaron a anotar puntos, mientras Ron perdía casi todas las pelotas. A pesar de todo, seguía intentando alcanzarlas. Hasta que su cuerpo dijo basta, en forma de un calambrazo que nació en su columna y le recorrió media espalda y todo el brazo derecho. Sintió tanto dolor que la raqueta se le escapó de la mano y cayó de rodillas sobre la pista, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula en tensión.

—¡Qué gusto me da tenerte de rodillas Weasley! —rió Draco enseñando sus dientes perfectos.

—Maldito seas, Malfoy —Logró farfullar el príncipe.

—Ron dejémoslo, ya no podemos remontar, han ganado.

—¡De eso nada, joder!, dame dos minutos y continuamos. —Trataba de ponerse en pie, ayudado por el moreno.

—¿Piensas seguir jugando en ese estado?, no te hagas el valiente —se mofó Draco.

—A lo mejor pretende impresionar a alguien —dijo Oliver mirándolo con odio.

—Pues dudo mucho que así impresione a nadie. —El rubio estaba disfrutando como nunca un partido de tenis, y tener a Ginny ocupada en otra pista le permitía sacar su mala leche contra Ron sin miedo a quedar mal.

—¡Déjalo Ron, el partido ha terminado! —gritó George desde la valla.

—He dicho que no, voy a seguir jugando. —Se había puesto en pie, pero no podía dejar de apretarse el hombro derecho con la mano, le dolía horrores.

Hermione llegó corriendo junto a los gemelos. Había visto a Ron ya en el suelo y estaba muy preocupada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tu novio, que es un cabezota y no quiere dejar el partido —informó Fred.

—Ron… —Verlo con la mano en el hombro le esclareció el misterio en el acto— Le duele la caída del sábado pasado. —Su voz sonaba realmente afectada.

El pelirrojo la miró con gesto muy serio. No era sólo el dolor físico, le dolía en el alma que lo viera perder frente a Draco y peor aún, frente a Oliver Wood. Ella no podía verlo perder, otra vez no, con Diggory ya tuvo suficiente. Entonces volvió sus ojos azules al campo contrario.

—¡Seguimos jugando!, sigo aquí —bramó con orgullo.

—Si insistes… —El rubio se puso en posición, jugando con su raqueta entre las manos. Oliver, sin embargo, seguía pendiente de la cara de Hermione, que mostraba auténtica preocupación por el capullo pelirrojo y total indiferencia hacia él, pues no le había dirigido una sola mirada desde que se había acercado.

—Dile algo Hermione, a ti te hará caso, eres su novia. Si sigue jugando puede lastimarse gravemente —sentenció Fred muy serio. Ella lo miró y después miró al príncipe.

—¿Qué pretendes demostrar?, maldita sea, ¿no ves que estás herido? —chilló la castaña. Ron la miro con perplejidad, ¿a qué venían esos gritos? — Por favor, deja el partido, ya está bien por hoy Ron. —Ahora su voz sonaba más dulce y emocionada.

Sus ojos marrones parecían acompañar la súplica de su voz. El pelirrojo apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas. No quería rendirse y darles el gusto de ganar a esos impresentables, pero ella tenía razón, igual que Harry o los gemelos. Si seguía jugando, probablemente empeorase su herida, de hecho, no debería haber forzado tanto su cuerpo, pero la ocasión lo merecía. Finalmente, Ron avanzó hacia la puerta de la valla.

—Vámonos Harry, otro día ganaremos a esos idiotas.

—Claro que sí. —El moreno sonrió.

—¿Entonces?, ¿os rendís?, ¿hemos ganado? —preguntaba jocoso Draco.

—Sí, habéis ganado —escupió el príncipe.

Oliver sonrió satisfecho y buscó a Hermione con la mirada, pero ella ya se estaba alejando de la pista, caminando junto al pelirrojo y sus amigos.

—Draco y Oliver se han portado muy mal, han ido a por Ron todo el tiempo, en cuanto se han dado cuenta de que le dolía la espalda —dijo Harry indignado.

—De Malfoy era de esperar, pero ¿qué narices le pasaba a ese Wood? —se quejó George— Parecía que odiase a Ron con ganas. No lo entiendo.

La castaña y el pelirrojo se miraron, pero ninguno sacó a George de sus dudas.

—Bueno, dejémoslo, no merecen más palabras nuestras. A ver Ron, necesitas un antiinflamatorio en seguida, mírate eso. —Harry estaba en lo cierto. Su hombro pintaba mal, estaba enrojecido y abultado de manera un tanto escandalosa, y a eso se sumaba el dolor que seguía sintiendo— Con un buen masaje se calmaría.

Fred llegó a ellos con un tubo que había pedido en la enfermería y la castaña se lo cogió de las manos.

—Yo puedo aplicárselo. Vamos a ese banco Ron. —Señaló un banco alejado de todos.

El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido por ese arrebato, pero encantado al mismo tiempo. Los dejaron marchar hasta el banco, donde Ron se sentó de lado y ella se colocó de pie, detrás de él.

—Tendrás que quitarte la camiseta ¿no? —afirmó Hermione un poco nerviosa.

—Sí claro. —Ron se empezó a levantar la prenda con muchas dificultades, el dolor le impedía mover su brazo derecho con comodidad. La castaña lo ayudó, tirando hacia arriba. En el camino, la camiseta había despeinado sus cabellos, medio empapados de sudor, pero increíblemente brillantes y naranjas a la luz del sol. Hermione sintió el deseo de acariciarlos, su mano se movió inconscientemente y se los peinó hacia abajo.

—¿Eh? —El príncipe se vio sorprendido de nuevo, esta vez por aquel gesto inesperado.

—Estabas despeinado "qué estúpida excusa" —Agradecía que él no pudiera ver su cara de atontada.

—Ah, vale.

Si sus cabellos color de fuego le atraían, su torso desnudo la enloquecía. Aquello sería difícil, una cosa era mirarlo, como en la piscina, otra muy distinta tocarlo. Pero era lo que se esperaba de cualquier novia enamorada de su novio, no podía dejar la farsa por un poquito de vergüenza.

Los músculos bien definidos de su espalda se contraían y relajaban con los leves movimientos que hacía mientras plegaba su camiseta, ajeno a las miradas de deseo que Hermione no podía evitar dedicarle a su cuerpo. Las manos le temblaban, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que abrió el tubo de crema, lo apretó y depositó una pequeña cantidad en la palma de su mano. Después la posó sobre su hombro enrojecido, suavemente.

—Dime si la notas muy fría. —Un gracioso gruñido le indicó que sí.

Empezó a masajear la zona más alterada, intentando concentrarse en el acto médico y no pensar otro tipo de situaciones. La temperatura de la crema fue aumentando, hasta que Ron sólo apreciaba las suaves manos de Hermione acariciando su piel. Estaba tan a gusto que cerró los ojos. Hasta que la ausencia de aquella pequeñas pero virtuosas manos le hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

—A ver si ahora la notas menos fría. —La castaña exhaló varias veces sobre la crema de su mano y volvió a aplicarla sobre la piel pecosa de Ron.

—Mucho mejor Hermione, gracias —afirmó sonriendo.

La escena era contemplada por un enrabiado Oliver y por una curiosa Katie, que caminaba hacia la puerta de su pista, después de dar por finalizado el partido de las chicas.

Hermione intentaba no alterarse más, pero sentir aquellos fuertes músculos bajo sus manos era demasiado para ella. Sus mejillas ardían, afortunadamente ni Ron ni los demás podían apreciarlo. Su corazón latía desbocado y algunos instantes, sus propias manos se movían con torpeza, pues ya no sabía si estaba dándole un masaje para calmar su molestia o estaba metiéndole mano a un hombre que la volvía loca. ¿Por qué tenía que experimentar tanto deseo hacia aquel pelirrojo?, ¿por qué jamás había sentido lo mismo con otro?

—Eres muy buena dando masajes. Si llego a saberlo me lesiono antes.

—Idiota —contestó riendo, al tiempo que le daba un golpecito.

—¡Ay!

—Perdona Ron, ¿te hice daño? —preguntó toda apurada.

—No, pero me encanta que te preocupes tanto por mí.

—¡Imbécil! —Ahora le dio más fuerte.

—¡Auuu! —se quejó.

—No te creo.

—Esta vez era en serio. —Hermione sonrió mientras acariciaba la zona que acababa de malograr, para calmar el dolor rápidamente.

"Ojalá estas caricias precedieran a algo más. Debe ser increíble hacer el amor contigo, Hermione" reflexionaba el príncipe mentalmente. Si podía acariciar así, no quería imaginar como haría el amor por completo. Mentira, sí quería imaginarlo, pero no debía. A la mierda el deber. En sólo unos segundos le vino la imagen a la cabeza. Ambos sentados en la cama, y ella abrazada a él por detrás, de manera que Ron podía sentir sus pechos desnudos contra su espalda, mientras sus pequeñas manos acariciaban sus pectorales. Suspiró.

—¿Te duermes? —preguntó divertida.

—Debe ser grandioso hacer el amor contigo —ronroneó.

—¿Qué? —Ron abrió los ojos azorado. Su manía de pensar en voz alta cuando se trataba de ella le empezaba a preocupar.

—Nada que… que debe ser grandioso aprender a dar masajes contigo. —Probó suerte, pero no era eso lo que Hermione había entendido la primera vez.

—Bueno, creo que lo podemos dejar aquí. En unos minutos empezarás a notar los efectos de la crema.

—Sí, porque los de tus manos ya los he notado —dijo volviéndose hacia ella—, muchas gracias, Hermione. —Esos ojos azules como el cielo, esa sonrisa pícara y perfecta, esa voz aterciopelada y profunda, y por si fuera poco, esa tableta de chocolate que tenía por abdominales y ahora podía contemplar a escasos centímetros. O se apartaba de él o le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

—De nada, bueno… será cuestión… de volver con todos, que ya terminaron las chicas también. —Se alejó con pasos rápidos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mesa, ahora muy concurrida.

"Así que te sigo poniendo muy nerviosa ¿eh? Pero ¿qué tienes con Wood?, ¿acaso él todavía te trastorna más?" se preguntaba el pelirrojo compungido.

* * *

Cuando el príncipe y Hermione se reunieron con todos se organizaron las parejas mixtas. Harry quiso invitar a Ginny a jugar con él, pero la pelirroja estaba algo molesta con él por sus atenciones hacia Cho Chang, así que hizo gestos a Draco para que se acercase a ella, quedando juntos como equipo. El moreno se quedó bastante mustio, hasta que la asiática le propuso formar pareja. Oliver había tenido suficiente con la escenita de los masajes en el banco, no tenía ganas de jugar más. Cormac invitó a Pansy a jugar con él, la morena aceptó. Y los gemelos se disputaron el favor de Katie, a la que consideraban la mejor jugadora de entre las chicas.

—¿A quién concederá el placer de acompañar como pareja esta preciosa morena? —galanteaba George.

—Si es un poco lista me elegirá a mí, contigo ya tuvo bastante —rió Fred.

—Difícil decisión, sois muy parecidos —La morena tenía razón, lo eran, salvo por un lunar que tenía George en el cuello, lo recordaba bien, lo había besado algunas veces, se sonrojó ligeramente al pensarlo. Después se fijó en Fred y descubrió que tenía una cicatriz sobre la ceja derecha—. Creo que tendréis que echarlo a suertes, no quiero mostrar favoritismos. Y recordad que quien vaya conmigo gana seguro —bromeaba.

—Katie, ¿tú también montas a caballo? —preguntó Fred interesado.

—Sí, desde hace muchos años, me encanta cabalgar.

—Ainsss, cada minuto que pasa tu amiga me cae mejor, Hermione —confesó el gemelo—. Es que como Hermione tiene miedo de los caballos, pensé que tú a lo mejor… —se justificaba el pelirrojo.

—Es que a Hermione no le va mucho el deporte en general —La morena sonrió—, pero en los estudios me gana por goleada. Todos rieron con su cometario.

—Señorita Bell, está usted invitada al próximo baile que celebremos en Buckingham —pronunció George con una reverencia.

—¿En serio? —exclamó la morena emocionada.

—Por supuesto que sí, y yo mismo seré tu pareja, si me aceptas.

—Eso será si no me elige a mí, presuntuoso —replicó Fred con una mueca graciosa.

Katie se acercó a Hermione, la abrazó de lado y le susurró.

—Dios, qué bien me lo estoy pasando hoy, gracias por invitarnos. Y encima me salen pretendientes a pares —rió divertida.

—Pero ¿tú no estabas saliendo con aquel atleta?

—Estaba… lo dejamos hace un par de días.

—Pues no te veo muy afectada —afirmó levantando una ceja.

—Mujer, no llevábamos ni dos meses y nos veíamos muy poco, no había conexión —explicó despreocupadamente y se acercó a los gemelos de nuevo.

* * *

Oliver se sentó en la barra, prefería no estar con la parejita feliz, no lo podría soportar. Las parejas se repartieron las pistas y empezaron a jugar. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en un banco cercano al de Luna y Neville, que seguían enfrascados en conversaciones de ardillas ladronas y otras curiosidades semejantes.

—Siento que por mi culpa te quedes sin jugar, de verdad que no me importa que te pongas con cualquiera de ellos "mientras no sea con Oliver".

—No te preocupes, si no me apetece jugar más, esto no es lo mío. —Reía Hermione.

—Pues yo quería jugar contigo de pareja ¿sabes?

—Deja de decir tonterías, no estás para jugar a nada. ¿Quieres que esto se convierta en algo serio?

—¿Hablas de mi golpe o de nuestra relación?

—¿Eh? —Se volvió hacia él de inmediato con los ojos como platos.

—Sólo bromeaba. Tienes razón, he sido un poco temerario.

—Deberías aprender a contener tus impulsos Ron —replicó ya más serena.

—¿Todos, Hermione? —Su mirada azul cielo se clavó en los ojos de la castaña, atravesándola como si fuera transparente. Se sintió como si estuviera desnuda ante él, como si pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Ron, por favor.

—Perdona —se disculpó el príncipe.

—Tal vez para ti sea divertido hacer ese tipo de comentarios, pero a mí me resultan incómodos Ron, por favor, deja de hacerlo.

—Lo siento… no quería molestarte. No volverá a pasar.

Oliver aprovechó el silencio que reinaba entre la pareja para acercarse y pedirle a Hermione que lo acompañase hasta la barra. Ron le dedicó una mirada de tirria.

—Pero ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo hace un rato?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la castaña sin entender nada.

—Esos masajitos a su alteza.

—Ayudaba a Ron. Que estaba bastante lastimado gracias a Malfoy y a ti.

—Creo que te has pasado mucho, no necesitaba una niñera que le diera friegas ¡joder!

—¡Maldita sea!, tenía que hacer algo, Ron es mi… —Y su voz frenó en seco, antes de decir algo que a ratos le parecía demasiado real.

—¿Tu qué, Hermione?, el príncipe ¿es tu qué? —preguntó Oliver muy enfadado.

—¡Mi novio!, ¡de puertas para fuera es mi novio!, tenía que atenderlo, cualquier otra reacción habría suscitado sospechas, ¿no lo entiendes?

—¿No será que te estás tomando todo esto demasiado en serio?

—Tengo que ser creíble, Ron también se esfuerza.

—Desde luego, ya lo he visto. Él tonteaba y tú le seguías el juego.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?, no hemos tonteado ninguno de los dos. Pensaba que comprendías la situación, pero ya veo que no. —Se bajó del taburete enfadada y pretendía alejarse del moreno, pero él le cogió la mano.

En sólo unos minutos se habían disculpado con ella ambos. Ron y Oliver parecían haber entrado en una competición por ganar sus atenciones, cada uno con los motivos que fueran, pero así se sentía la castaña, en medio de una pelea de machos, y odiaba la situación. Pero lo peor, con diferencia, era que no tenía las cosas claras, por mucho que le parase los pies a Ron de cuando en cuando. Había momentos en que tenía claro que quería a Oliver y no podía romper su relación de un año por una locura, pero había otros en que el remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos que Ron le provocaba la cegaban y no era capaz de ver más allá de él.

—Espera Hermione, por favor. Lo siento joder, pero es que veros juntos, como si de verdad lo vuestro… me ha vuelto loco, perdóname.

—Vale. Pero por favor, no reacciones así, esto también es difícil para mí, me cuesta muchísimo fingir "fingir que no siento nada cuando lo tengo cerca, maldita sea".

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?, ¿o pensarán cosas raras? —preguntó Oliver con resquemor.

—Puedes, pero si es rápido mejor.

—Lo sé. —La abrazó con cierta desesperación, necesitaba sentir que Hermione era todavía suya. La castaña respondió con mucho afecto a sus brazos, tranquilizándolo, ella misma necesitaba serenarse y volver a la tranquilidad de su relación con Oliver.

El pelirrojo había observado a la pareja desde el banco. No sabía qué podían haberse dicho, pero intuía cierta discusión, seguramente por su culpa, aunque parecían haber terminado reconciliándose a juzgar por el abrazo. Y por primera vez desde que la había conocido, comprendió lo que había supuesto para Hermione el escándalo del Everlasting y lamentó profundamente haber complicado su vida, ella no merecía todo lo que le tocaba vivir por culpa de un inútil como él. Sus estudios, su vida familiar, sus amigos, su novio… todo patas arriba porque el muy idiota pensó que sería divertido besarla a la fuerza.

Después de la breve charla con Hermione y de verla junto a Wood, Ron tenía claras dos cosas. Primera, que lo que sentía por ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sentido jamás por otra mujer. Y segunda, que tenía que encerrar esos sentimientos bajo llave, porque manifestárselos sólo complicaría las cosas entre ellos. Hermione no mostraba indicios de querer dejar a Oliver, por mucho que a veces el pelirrojo lograse ponerla nerviosa. Pero ¿sería capaz de enterrar bien hondo todo lo que sentía por Hermione? La frustración que empezaba a circular por sus venas le hizo golpear el banco con el puño. Al menos el dolor de sus nudillos sabía como tratarlo, pero ¿qué se hace cuando lo que te duele es el corazón?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**_¿Qué tal el mega capítulo? xD_**

**_Pasaos por mi blog "los fics de Ysabel Granger", he colgado nuevo póster ^^ espero que os guste, a mí me encanta como me ha quedado.  
_**


	22. Dormir contigo pero sin ti

_Hola a todos!!! Hoy cuelgo capi antes de lo que yo misma esperaba xD hoy otro capi kilométrico, pero no os equivoquéis, no es que todos vayan a ser siempre así, es sólo que no podía cortarlo antes porque perdía el título que quería darle, así que nada, es otra excepción. El próximo será más corto, de hecho, como me pidáis que siga escribiendo 20 páginas de Word por capi, los haré súper cortos como castigo jajajaja. Es bromi, pero por favor, no me pidáis más porque de verdad, no doy más de mí xD voy a tope._

_Mil gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, en especial a los que me dejáis review ^^ me animáis a continuar: danielaweasley, Fer Cornamenta, Val!, HelenRosalie, ELIZA, CristiRHr, Kinny_WG, ninaaaa, aymee cm, luna marie malfoy, UltraVioleta, Uriel, Skinniy, Javiera-6, Daniels-Delirious19, nena weasley granger, Luriadna, Nefer W, Catimb, kisa kuchiky, sk8girl59, Lily…, Alecita-Luna, SU-Black, mila-saku, Nekiiito, __Daniiielaa098_

_**Lily…**__: me alegro que te gustara, sí que metí de todo sí jajaja. Otra que odia a Oliver, tenéis que fundar un club xD Hermione tiene sus razones para no lanzarse, en este capi creo que las deja claras. Ron está sufriendo sí, pero lo sufren ambos. Ay el lemmon, siempre pidiendo lemmon xD Ser capullo es como ser gilipollas, imbécil, mala gente… Besicos!!_

_**Val!**__: jo, siento mucho lo de tu país, un abrazo muy fuerte. Gracias por encontrar un rato para dejarme review y seguir mi historia ^^ Espero que te siga gustando ;) Besicos!!_

_**ELIZA**__: Hola guapa!!, Madre mía, todo el finde leyendo xD ainsss que ilusión me da cuando decís que releéis mi fanfic ^^ Gracias de verdad, me alegra que te guste como llevo la historia. El masajito triunfó jajajaja. Cho es una pieza elemental para que Ginny reaccione por fin ;) Tu idea me gusta, pero la leí cuando estaba apunto de colgar el nuevo capi, así que a partir del próximo colgaré algunas pistas de lo que va a venir ;)_

_Besos y abrazos!!_

_**CristiRHr**__: Me alegro de que te gustase el capi ^^ y veo que odias a Oliver jajajaja, una más a la lista. Hoy tb tienes mucho que leer con este capi, a ver que te parece ;) Besicos!!_

_**Kinny_WG**__: tranqui, no dejo este fanfic ni loca xD muchas gracias por tu review, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí ;) Besicos!!_

_**Ninaaa**__: Bienvenida de nuevo :D no te preocupes, tú deja review cuando puedas, no me olvido de ti ;) Yo tampoco soporto a Oliver y adoro a Ron xD Besicos!!_

_**Uriel**__: Jajajaja ha quedado claro que quieres lemmon ¿pero en todos los capis?, eso no puede ser, no cuadra con la historia jajajaja. Ains, gracias por dejar review y deja siempre, que me gusta recibirlas, si nadie comentara dejaría el fic xD porque sería como escribir para mí misma y para eso ya tengo mi blog. Besicos!!_

_**Vamos a ver dos cosicas**. La primera, a partir de este capi, intentaré colgar un __**mini avance**__ del próximo capítulo en mi blog de fics ¿de acuerdo?, cuando vea que tardo más de una semana en colgar. Así no os tendré tan en ascuas jajaja._

_La segunda, cuando pedís tanto __**lemmon**__ (los que lo pedís xD) ¿os referís a lemmon de Ron y Hermione solamente?, porque si es así, pedís un imposible, no voy a escribir encuentros sexuales de ellos dos en cada capi, sería como tenerlos ahí dale que te pego todos los días, eso es inhumano vamos jajajajaja. ¿No os valdría lemmon de otras parejas tb, para ir llenando el cupo? xD_

_Pregunto por curiosidad, porque ya sabéis que escribiré lo que vea mejor, pero me gusta conocer vuestras opiniones ^^_

_Ale, pues a leer este otro capítulo mega largo. Hoy conoceremos uno de los hoteles GR y tendremos por fin esa necesaria y suplicada charla entre Hermione y su amiga del alma, Katie Bell xD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 23. Dormir contigo pero sin ti**

Comieron todos juntos. A pesar de las tensiones que existían entre algunos de ellos. A pesar del ego herido de Cormac, la culpabilidad de Pansy, los celos de Ginny, las malas intenciones de Draco, la decepción de Neville, la perspicacia de Luna, la rabia de Oliver, la confusión de Hermione, el dolor de Ron…

Si no hubiera sido por Katie y los gemelos, aquella comida habría sido la más silenciosa de toda la historia del club de la estrella, cosa ilógica, teniendo en cuenta que eran casi veinte comensales en la mesa. Pero nadie parecía con ganas o ánimo de hablar, ya tenían bastante con pensar para sus adentros.

"No puedo entenderlo, es como el mundo al revés. Luna Lovegood prefiere a Longbottom antes que a mí. Me ha rechazado sin contemplaciones, me ha dolido, no sabía que las calabazas dolieran tanto."

"Quiero hablarte Neville, pero… no puedo, no debo hacerlo. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenías que ser amigo de Granger?"

"Y sigue hablando con Chang, como si yo no estuviera joder. Estoy de mala leche."

"Qué gran día. Humillo al príncipe y la princesa me viene a buscar."

"Quizá me ilusioné sin razón. Quizá sólo pasó el rato conmigo para no estar sola y Pansy Parkinson es en verdad la harpía que todos dicen, pero… no puedo evitar pensar que se equivocan."

"Cuanto silencio. A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, escucho el graznido de una nueva especie de ave. ¿Por qué me mira tanto Cormac? Neville sigue pensando en Pansy. Oliver no le quita ojo a Hermione. Ron trata de no mirarla pero no lo consigue. Ginny parece molesta. Harry se ve tranquilo. Draco… no me gusta. Tonks parece en otro mundo. Uy, ¿eso ha sido un graznido?"

"Maldito sea el príncipe. Siento que te alejas de mí Hermione, y sé que es por él, por ese mamarracho con corona. Él nunca te querrá como yo, sólo juega contigo, ¿no lo ves?"

"Me siento tan mal. No puedo ni levantar la vista, sé que ambos me están mirando. ¿Por qué siento esto?, ¿por qué no puedo pensar sólo en uno de ellos? Pero lo mejor es alejarme de Ron, él no es para mí. Yo no quiero un príncipe heredero, sólo un chico normal que me quiera… pero que tuviera esos ojos azules, ese pelo rojo, esa sonrisa… oh Dios."

"¿Cómo voy a dejar de pensar en ti de esta forma Hermione? Si tengo que verte cada día, si comemos juntos y compartimos situaciones fingiendo ser lo que no somos. Joder, nunca me había sentido tan patético en mi vida."

—Esta vez te has pasado de listo Remus —exclamó un molesto Sirius Black.

—Perdona, es que… Tonks me roba la noción del tiempo.

—No hace falta que me cuentes tus intimidades —dijo entornando los ojos—, pero para ser tú el más responsable de los dos, me has dejado con el culo al aire mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, tranquilo Sirius, que no ha pasado nada malo en mi ausencia ¿no?

—Vale, cierto, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Yo solo no puedo proteger a todos los príncipes.

—Lo sé, me necesitas —rió el castaño.

—Cómo se nota que has salido muy feliz de ese vestuario —refunfuñó el moreno.

La tarde transcurrió más apacible. La gente se dividió en grupos, unos charlaron y otros practicaron deporte. Ron y Hermione estuvieron juntos, pero las palabras parecieron acabarse ente ellos, Wood celebró eso.

En el camino de vuelta a sus respectivas casas, Katie estaba decidida a hablar con su amiga. Se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo entre ella y el príncipe Ron. Así que le propuso a la castaña merendar con ella en Clarence House, Hermione aceptó encantada.

* * *

—Veo que te has adaptado bien a esta casa. Los libros ya dominan todas tus habitaciones —bromeaba la morena—, pero mira quién está aquí.

Crookshanks salió de su canastilla al ver a su dueña y a Katie, a la que también conocía. La morena se agachó a acariciarlo, mientras el animal ronroneaba encantado. Hermione se dedicaba a ordenar los libros del escritorio principal.

—He mandado subir la merienda, así podemos hablar mientras comemos algo.

—Estupendo… —De pronto dejó de tocar a Crookshanks, que se quedó adormilado a sus pies— Hermione, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa Katie?, te has puesto muy seria de repente. —La castaña la miró, prestándole toda su atención.

—¿Te gusta el príncipe Ron?

Unos instantes de silencio acompañaron el rostro paralizado de Hermione.

—¿A… qué viene esa… pregunta? —Su voz la delataba, se sentía muy nerviosa.

—Te conozco desde hace tantos años que no recuerdo mi vida sin ti, no te hagas la sueca conmigo. ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros?, porque algo pasa.

—No se de qué me hablas Katie —Trató de regresar a los libros, pero la morena la obligó a darse la vuelta y mirarla.

—No me mientas. Hay algo entre vosotros. Tus reacciones con él, la forma en que te ruborizas con su cercanía. Vuestras miradas. Son muchos detalles que para mí no pasan desapercibidos, pero espero que para Oliver sí.

—Katie yo…

—Hermione, no tengas miedo de contármelo. Antes que nada soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, y estoy contigo pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo?, así que por favor, dime la verdad. Cuéntame lo que ocurre. —La cogió de los brazos como signo de confianza. Los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron.

—Oliver también lo ha notado, pero le he mentido, le he dicho que son imaginaciones suyas, que sólo representamos nuestro papel. —Bajó la mirada.

—¿Entonces? —Hermione se arrojó al cuello de Katie, necesitaba abrazarla y que la abrazara.

—Sí… me gusta Ron, me gusta mucho Ron… —Empezó a sollozar— Pero es una locura sin sentido, no quiero sentir esto por él.

Katie la consoló entre sus brazos, tranquilizándola con una voz suave. Entonces entró el servicio y ambas muchachas se separaron importunadas. Les sirvieron la merienda en una bandeja plateada y se sentaron en un sofá de la habitación que hacía de sala de estar.

La castaña se había recompuesto, y aunque no era esa su intención cuando Katie dijo de visitar Clarence House, ya no podía más, le contaría todo, porque necesitaba consejo, ayuda, pero sobre todo, alguien que la pudiera escuchar.

—Él me besó.

—¿Se atrevió a besarte?

—Sí, pero yo… lo peor es que yo… le devolví el beso Katie, yo también lo besé.

—Pero Hermione…

—No sé qué me pasó, me había sentido tan bien bailando con él toda la tarde…

—Bueno, no seré yo quien te condene por algo así. Nos ha pasado a todos alguna vez.

—A mí nunca Katie.

—Porque eres de otra especie Hermione —bromeó la morena. Sin embargo, su rostro recuperó la seriedad al observar el de la castaña.

—Pero ese beso fue un error, yo estoy con Oliver, lo quiero y Ron… es una locura, no tiene ningún sentido.

—Estar con un príncipe implica muchas cosas, desde luego.

—Cosas que yo nunca he deseado Katie. Ya sabes lo mucho que amo la libertad y el anonimato.

—Sí, lo sé. Ser princesa y reina no es precisamente el sueño de tu vida, al contrario que para muchas chicas.

—Pues a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que me dicta la razón… no puedo evitar estos sentimientos, esta maldita debilidad por Ron.

—Hermione, no te culpes. Ron es un hombre muy atractivo y encantador, al menos ahora, aunque antes fuese un cretino. Es normal que te sientas atraída por él, tal vez con el tiempo se te pase, seguro que sólo es una especie de capricho temporal. Yo tampoco sería inmune a sus encantos.

—¿Capricho temporal?, ¿de verdad piensas eso?

—No. No Hermione, porque nunca te había visto así por nadie, ni siquiera por Oliver.

La castaña cerró los ojos mientras sonreía con tristeza.

—¿Cómo puede ser que me pase esto? Siempre pensé que Oliver era el novio perfecto para mí. Un chico honesto, educado, paciente y que me quería. Pero entonces conocí a Ron, al Ron dulce, atento… y sexy maldita sea, y mi mente y mi cuerpo se descontrolaron. Empecé a experimentar cosas que eran nuevas para mí.

—Cosas que nunca sentiste por Oliver.

—Nunca… Y ya no sé si es el morbo de lo prohibido o de lo que no tiene sentido, lo que me atrae tanto de Ron —Cogió las manos de Katie—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté por las mariposas para ayudar a la princesa?

—Sí, claro.

—Pues bien yo… nunca las había sentido, hasta que Ron me besó.

—Hermione… —Su voz iba cargada de ternura y comprensión.

—Me siento tan tonta. Seguro que para él fue un beso más, ha estado con tantas mujeres. Y para mí fue el primer gran beso de toda mi vida.

—No digas eso, no te sientas tonta. No podemos controlar lo que sentimos o dejamos de sentir Hermione. Si fuera así, yo no habría sentido ese vuelco en mi pecho cuando George me habló a escasos palmos de mi cara. —Sonrió con melancolía.

—¿Aún te gusta?

—Me temo que sí. Aunque no estoy colgada ni nada de eso —Rió la morena—, pero me sentí atraída por él, como hace tres años. Así que no soy quien para acusarte de nada ni darte lecciones.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —preguntó desesperada.

—Bueno… ya sabes que soy más de impulsos que de pararme a pensar las cosas. Probablemente te diría que dejases a Oliver y te lanzases a por el príncipe.

—¿En serio?

—Pero conociéndote, jamás harías caso de tal consejo. —Hermione entornó los ojos.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso?

—Porque Oliver no te hace sentir como Ron. Está claro que Ron te trastorna mucho más. Y todos tenemos derecho a sentir esa clase de amor alguna vez.

—¿Amor?, yo no lo llamaría así Katie. Creo que sólo es atracción prohibida o…

—Atracción fatal, no te digo —Ahora fue el turno de Katie para entornar la mirada—. Vamos a ver, Ron te atrae físicamente ¿no?

—Sí… —contestó con un ligero rubor.

—Te comprendo, está como un tren —Rió la morena—. ¿Ron te hace sentir mariposas?, ¿te acelera el corazón?, ¿te pone nerviosa con su mero acercamiento?

—Sí… —Su rubor aumentó.

—Bien, sin duda se da el factor erótico-festivo. Pero no olvidemos que hay algo más. —Hermione la miró con desconcierto.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, que Ron te importa. Te preocupa que esté bien. Me di cuenta cuando corrías hacia la pista de los chicos al verlo en el suelo, y cuando le rogaste que dejara el partido.

—Pensaba que estabas en tu partido —musitó avergonzada.

—Es que yo soy omnipresente, estoy en todo —Katie rió y Hermione le dio un golpecito en el brazo, sonriendo también.

—¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto Katie?

—Que te gusta Ron, que te gusta de verdad. Que eso que tú sientes con él, es lo que deberías sentir con Oliver. ¿O acaso no estás de acuerdo?

—Supongo que sí… pero yo quiero a Oliver, eso no es ninguna mentira.

—Sé que lo quieres mucho, ¿pero lo suficiente como para estar con él? —Hermione suspiró muy abatida.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco íntima?

—Miedo me das Katie, pero adelante.

—¿Te has visto haciendo el amor con Ron?, ¿has deseado dejarte llevar con él hasta el final?

—¿Qué pregunta es ésa? —Apartó la mirada de inmediato.

—¿Has deseado estar desnuda entre sus brazos?, ¿saber lo que sentirías con él?

—Por Dios Katie. ¿Por qué eres tan directa? —Hermione se tapaba la cara con las manos, avergonzada como pocas veces en su vida.

—Eso es que sí ¿verdad? No te quejes, lo de ser directa es una de mis virtudes, que si no fuera por eso guapa, estábamos hablando de mariposas hasta el día del juicio final.

La castaña rió nerviosa con la broma de su amiga.

—Sí Katie, lo he deseado, pero Ron es un experto en la materia —hablaba con una sonrisa triste—, si en algo tiene experiencia es en seducir mujeres. ¿Cómo no iba a poder seducirme a mí, que soy una pobre virgen ingenua?

—No hables así, no es nada malo.

—Ya… pero no puedo evitarlo. Todo esto que siento por él… me da mucho miedo. Sobre todo porque no sé lo que él siente, no sé si sólo le atraigo por morbo o si le gusto de una manera especial. Siempre ha sido un mujeriego, ¿por qué iba a cambiar ahora?

—Por ti, por ejemplo —replicó la morena con cierta indignación.

—¿Por mí? Qué bonito suena, pero que poco creíble. No soy su tipo de mujer, y cuando nos conocimos no podíamos ni vernos.

—Pero eso quedó atrás Hermione. Ahora os lleváis muy bien.

—Desde que cambié mi look en aquella fiesta. Ron se fijó en mí desde que me puse bonita. Nunca me ha dicho que yo le guste. Sólo me besó, como besaría a cualquier chica a la que desease.

—No lo había pensado así. Tienes razón, no sabemos lo que siente el príncipe, y hasta ahora su comportamiento encajaría en un simple deseo.

—¿Entiendes ahora porque voy con él con pies de plomo? No puedo dejarme llevar sin más y abandonar a Oliver por algo tan incierto. Al menos sé que él sí me quiere.

—Es una situación difícil. Si Ron no se pronuncia, no puedes cometer locuras por él. Porque una cosa es ser impulsiva y otra muy distinta es no tener dos dedos de frente.

—Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo en que lo mejor es mantener las distancias con él?

—Sí, pero… si lo haces, tal vez Ron nunca se atreva a decirte lo que siente, si es que siente algo fuerte por ti.

—Dios, qué complicado es todo esto —se lamentó Hermione.

Para aliviar un poco el tono serio de la conversación que habían mantenido, Katie le comentó lo que pensaba de los príncipes y sus amigos. Estaba encantada con la princesa Ginny y con los gemelos, también Tonks y Cormac le habían caído muy bien. A Draco y Pansy no los tragaba, con unas horas en su compañía y su mal comportamiento con Ron y Neville había tenido suficiente.

La castaña abrazó con fuerza a Katie. Estaba muy agradecida de tenerla como amiga. Y al menos a partir de ahora, tendría con quien llorar o confesarse sobre sus controvertidos sentimientos hacia el príncipe Ron.

* * *

Cuando la morena cruzó la puerta para abandonar las estancias de Hermione, se encontró al pelirrojo en el pasillo, caminaba en su dirección.

—Buenas tardes Katie.

—Buenas tardes, Ron. —Lo miraba fijamente— "¿Qué sientes por Hermione? Más te vale no hacerle daño o te… Qué ojos más bonitos tiene, qué guapo es… ¡Katie céntrate!... Te estaré vigilando príncipe."

Ron observó desconcertado como la morena se alejaba pasillo adelante. Cuando retomó su camino no llegó a alcanzar la puerta, alguien chocó contra él.

—¡Cuidado, que estoy aquí! —exclamó molesto.

—Lo siento, perdona, es que Katie se olvidó el móvil y quiero dárselo antes de que se vaya.

Hermione siguió con la carrera hasta desaparecer por las escaleras. Ron entró en su biblioteca y buscó asiento. Cuando sus ojos vieron a Crookshanks todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, minimizando al máximo el ruido que hacía al caminar. No tenía ningunas ganas de que aquel pulgoso gato se le tirase encima, y menos sin Hermione cerca.

Al cabo de tres minutos, la castaña apareció por la puerta.

—¿Te has atrevido a entrar con Crookshanks aquí? —preguntó divertida.

—Ya ves, a veces saco una valentía que me asombra hasta a mí. —Se rió.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita?, ¿o era una visita sin más?

—Pues… en realidad tengo un recado de Snape.

—Ah, dime —pronunció con cierta decepción.

—Me ha comunicado que ya tenemos fecha para la entrevista con Majesty, será este lunes, por la mañana.

—Ah, muy bien. Tendremos que prepararnos un poco ¿no? Para que no nos cojan con ninguna pregunta.

—Sí claro, pero tampoco te preocupes mucho. Al ser para una revista, podemos contestar tranquilamente, no es como si fuera televisada.

—Gracias a Dios. —Suspiró aliviada. El príncipe sonrió.

—Pero lo mejor viene ahora. Tus padres han ofrecido uno de sus hoteles para la entrevista. De hecho nos regalan una jornada completa con su noche incluida.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, lo hablaron con Snape y la verdad es que ya es hora de que yo conozca tu entorno y tus cosas, porque llevamos dos meses con esto y ni siquiera he estado nunca en un hotel GR.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara que ponía el pelirrojo mientras hablaba. Parecía realmente afectado por no conocer su mundo, como si fuera su novio de verdad.

—Pero nos darán habitaciones separadas ¿no? —preguntó ella.

—No sé, supongo. Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a tu amiga?, me miraba raro.

—Katie es así, tiene cada cosa. —Estaba segura de que esa mirada extraña era consecuencia de la conversación que habían compartido ambas instantes antes.

* * *

El domingo transcurrió sin sobresaltos ni novedades. Ron y Hermione se concentraron en Clarence House junto a un dedicado Severus Snape, que los aleccionó sobre las posibles preguntas a las que se podrían enfrentar en la entrevista.

El lunes amaneció con el cielo un poco nublado. No llovía pero el sol se resistía a hacer su aparición. Hermione se miró por última vez en el espejo y satisfecha con el resultado salió de sus habitaciones. Llevaba un vestido corto color amarillo y la melena suelta y ligeramente ondulada, gracias a los productos de la peluquera de Ginny. Quería estar presentable el día que visitaba uno de sus hoteles con Ron. Le hacía ilusión que el príncipe viese donde trabajaban sus padres y algún día ella también.

—Buenos días Ron —saludó alegremente.

—Buenos días… —El pelirrojo volvió a mirarla después del primer vistazo fugaz— Hermione… estás muy guapa.

—Gracias —Bajó la mirada, ligeramente colorada—. Tú estás muy elegante.

Ron le sonrió agradecido. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta azul marino, con una corbata roja. Estaba imponente, como solía acostumbrar.

—Alteza, el coche está listo. Remus ya espera fuera —informó Sirius.

—Muy bien, acomoda a Hermione, vengo en un momento.

Ron subió escaleras arriba, decidido, como si acabase de recordar algo importante.

La castaña miraba distraída por la ventanilla, cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta del vehículo al otro extremo. Se volvió y vio a Ron.

—¿Olvidaste algo antes?

—Pues, en realidad quise hacer un pequeño cambio. —Sus ojos azules miraron hacia su corbata y Hermione los acompañó con los suyos.

—¡Te has puesto una corbata amarilla!

—Claro, así voy a juego con tu vestido. Es una tontería pero creo que estos detalles dicen mucho de cómo somos ¿no te parece? Quedaremos como una pareja muy compenetrada.

—Sí. —La idea de Ron le parecía estupenda. Le hacía gracia formar pareja con él por la ropa. Le recordó al comentario de Ginny sobre su vestido celeste y los ojos del príncipe.

—La próxima vez, si quieres, podemos decidir el color del vestido y la corbata juntos —bromeaba él. Ella se contagió de su risa. Qué fácil era estar con Ron algunas veces.

* * *

Durante el viaje, Hermione mostró algo de nervios y el pelirrojo la tranquilizó lo mejor que supo.

—Se supone que yo debería ser el nervioso, que vamos a visitar tus dominios Hermione.

—Sí, claro, pero antes tenemos que dar la entrevista.

—Relájate, todo irá bien, Snape nos ha preparado a conciencia.

Era cierto, habían considerado todas las posibilidades, dedicando casi seis horas a prepararse. No había de qué preocuparse.

El coche se detuvo en la impresionante entrada del hotel Gold GR, el más importante de toda la cadena. Allí se hospedaban políticos, artistas de Hollywood, multimillonarios, y por esta noche también un príncipe. Remus salió primero y abrió la puerta trasera. Ron puso los pies en el suelo y de inmediato aparecieron varias personas para recibirlo. A él lo siguió Hermione, que salió del vehículo despacio, con calma, como le había aconsejado Ron, para evitar los famosos y molestos "upskirts". Afortunadamente, no había periodistas allí, porque se habían asegurado de que sólo las personas imprescindibles supieran de su visita. Aunque conociendo a la gente, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que algún cliente del hotel o miembro del servicio llamase a la prensa.

De entre todas las personas que les hicieron camino hasta la puerta, a modo de recibimiento, se adelantó un hombre regordete llamado Peter Pettigrew, era el gerente del hotel.

—Buenos días señorita Granger, es un honor que haya escogido este hotel para alojarse junto a su novio. —El hombre le tendió la mano afectuosamente a la castaña. Hermione se la estrechó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Me alegra verte Peter. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

—Estupendamente y hoy ha mejorado con su visita, señorita Granger.

—Éste es el príncipe Ron, mi… novio. —A veces todavía le costaba anunciarlo de esa manera. Peter estrechó su mano y les indicó que lo acompañasen al interior del edificio.

—Es un verdadero placer hospedarlo alteza, espero que encuentre todo de su agrado.

—Gracias, seguro que sí. Hermione me ha hablado muy bien de este hotel.

Ron se quedó maravillado con el gran vestíbulo de acceso. Era un verdadero alarde de arquitectura moderna. Un espacio de tres alturas albergaba el nacimiento de la lujosa escalera, le recordó a la gran escalinata de Buckingham. Para separar las diferentes zonas aparecían muros de mármol o de vidrio, y las carpinterías eran metálicas. Todo muy moderno. Hermione lo miraba llena de orgullo, parecía que el príncipe estaba impresionado con el hotel de su familia.

—¿Qué te parece?, ¿te gusta?

—¿Bromeas?, es espectacular, y muy moderno, no me lo imaginaba así.

—Pues no lo has visto todo, tiene jardines interiores privados diseñados por mi madre y un balneario unas plantas más arriba, también hay una piscina, un gimnasio, un invernadero, una planta entera con tiendas y un pequeño cine, una…

—Madre mía, se nota que es el mejor hotel de la cadena.

—Y las habitaciones combinan la modernidad del vidrio y el metal con la calidez hogareña de la madera y la solemnidad del mármol. Incluso hay algunas más temáticas para clientes maniáticos.

Ron disfrutaba con las explicaciones de Hermione y le encantó la expresión de su rostro, la veía feliz hablando de sus hoteles y de sus padres. Definitivamente, Hermione Granger amaba el futuro que le esperaba a cargo de hoteles GR. Sintió un poco de envidia, no era precisamente amor lo que le provocaba su propio futuro, convertirse en rey de Inglaterra, sino más bien terror y ganas de salir corriendo, pero cada uno debía afrontar su destino.

Peter volvió hasta ellos, después de hablar con la pareja joven de recepción.

—En recepción se ocuparán de todo. Cualquier cosa que necesiten ya saben que sólo tiene que llamarme a mi número personal, señorita Granger, a cualquiera hora, estoy todo el día disponible para ustedes.

—Muchas gracias Peter. —El hombre regordete se despidió de la célebre pareja y volvió a sus ocupaciones. Hermione cogió a Ron de la mano y se dirigió a recepción, donde dos empleados la veían llegar con enormes sonrisas. Sirius y Remus los seguían a escasos pasos. El príncipe no perdía detalle de cómo la gente se comportaba con Hermione, todos eran amables y encantadores con ella. Estaba claro que era la hija del dueño, no podían tratarla mal si querían conservar sus trabajos, pero sintió que había algo más, vio algo más en sus miradas y en sus sonrisas.

—¡Hola Hannah, Ernie!, ¿qué tal lleváis la mañana? —preguntó en confianza.

—¡Buenos días señorita Granger!, es un placer verla otra vez por aquí —saludó el joven.

—Y tan bien acompañada —añadió entre risitas la joven mientras miraba al príncipe.

—Él es…

—¿Quién no conoce al príncipe Ron de Inglaterra? —exclamó Hannah Abbott soñadora. Los cuatro rieron.

—Sus padres y el señor Snape nos pusieron al corriente de todo, nos hemos ocupado personalmente de elegir el salón para la entrevista y la habitación para hospedarlos —afirmó Ernie satisfecho.

—Seguro que todo está muy bien dispuesto —replicó Hermione con sinceridad. Entonces Hannah le hizo señas para que se acercara mucho más a ella. La castaña se aproximó hasta que la joven recepcionista pudo susurrarle.

—Su padre nos dijo que les reserváramos una habitación con dos camas, pero… Ernie y yo la cambiamos por una con cama de matrimonio. —Hermione la miró con cara de sorpresa y Hannah le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—Por favor, no le diga nada a su padre ni a Pettigrew, lo hicimos con buena intención, no queremos meternos en líos —musitó Ernie.

—Tranquilos, no diré nada… gracias. — Tuvo que mentir, no era en absoluto buena idea, pero ¿cómo iban a saber nada los buenos de Hannah y Ernie?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron, convencidos de que le habían hecho un gran favor a la hija de su jefe.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿de qué no dirás nada? —cuestionó por lo bajo Ron, no le gustaba perderse las cosas.

—Nada, tonterías de hoteles. —No tenía ningunas ganas de contarle en esos momentos previos a la entrevista.

—Pettigrew nos ha informado de que el periodista ya les espera en el salón. Después yo les acompañaré personalmente a su habitación para que se acomoden, y les entregaré la información sobre las actividades que tenemos hoy en el hotel —dijo la joven.

Mientras caminaban hacia el salón, tanto Ron como Hermione se sintieron observados por varios pares de ojos. Algunos huéspedes parecían haber abandonado sus actividades para seguirlos con la mirada. Sí, era cuestión de tiempo que la prensa se apostara en la entrada del hotel, aunque bueno, un poco de publicidad de lo bien avenidos que estaban entre ellos y con las familias de los suegros no vendría mal.

Ambos entraron en la estancia, seguidos por sus guardaespaldas. El salón escogido era relativamente pequeño, pero muy acogedor, con una decoración a base de colores oscuros y maderas. Un hombre se levantó de unos sofás y se aproximó para saludarlos.

—Buenos días alteza, señorita Granger. Mi nombre es Jason Muller, trabajo para Majesty.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones correspondientes y aclarados los términos de la entrevista, Muller se sentó, cruzando las piernas y apoyando sobre ellas una carpeta con papeles y comenzó con sus preguntas. No sería una entrevista exhaustiva, sólo una breve presentación de la pareja hacia el público, para dar a conocer cómo surgió su relación. Si ésta duraba más tiempo, ya se plantearían nuevas entrevistas de otra índole.

—Alteza, dígame, ¿qué le atrajo de la se señorita Granger? —Hermione se puso un poco tensa. Lo habían ensayado, esperaban ese tipo de preguntas, pero temía que no resultase convincente, ya que en realidad, ellos no estaban enamorados y hablar el uno del otro como si lo estuvieran era muy difícil.

—Pues… lo sensata y responsable que es, la ternura que desprende cuando quiere. Lo mucho que se esfuerza cuando tiene que hacer algo, que no se rinde. Su inteligencia, ¿sabía que Hermione es la mejor de su curso? —La castaña lo escuchaba embobada y feliz a partes iguales. Ron sonreía— Y no negaré que también me atrajo su belleza delicada y discreta, para mí embriagadora.

—Eso es muy bonito alteza.

—Sólo fui sincero —respondió tranquilamente. Ahora era el turno de Hermione.

—Dígame señorita Granger, ¿qué le llamó la atención de su alteza?, a parte del hecho de que sea un príncipe heredero claro —matizó entre sonrisas. Ron se apretó las manos.

—Cuando lo conocí me pareció un auténtico impresentable —príncipe y periodista la miraron con la cara desencajada—, pero fue porque todavía no lo conocía de verdad. Después me di cuenta de que Ron es sensible, atento, dulce, noble… y muy guapo. Es… el príncipe de mis sueños. —El pelirrojo no podía ni pestañear después de escucharla, esa frase final lo había matado. ¿Cómo podía interpretar tan bien su papel?, habría jurado que esos ojos marrones brillaban con sinceridad mientras hablaba.

—Señorita Granger, me ha dejado sin palabras.

—Así me deja Ron a mí con frecuencia —Les dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y bajó la mirada con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. No tenía pensando terminar así su respuesta, pero se le había escapado.

Ron tragó saliva. Cuanto deseaba que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas, que no fueran sólo parte de una farsa.

—Y díganme… ¿cómo se conocieron? —La pareja se miró y fue Hermione quien comenzó a hablar.

—Come le dije antes, cuando lo conocí me pareció un cretino. Fue en un pub. Ron se pavoneaba de su éxito con las mujeres y de hecho lo ponía en práctica, casi no le miré porque ese tipo de hombres no me interesaban —Ron escuchaba atónito, no recordaba haber preparado esa historia con ella y Snape—. Pero después coincidimos en un club social, había ido a montar a caballo con una buena amiga. Me dan miedo los caballos pero se lo había prometido. —Sonrió y Muller le devolvió la sonrisa—. Ron estaba montando con unos amigos, a poca distancia de nosotras. No le presté atención claro, y todo iba bien, hasta que mi yegua se asustó y se encabritó. Estuve a punto de caerme al suelo, pero Ron apareció de la nada y lo evitó. Calmó al animal y me ayudó a bajar con una caballerosidad que me dejó impresionada. Se lo agradecí y desde ese día empecé a mirarlo con otros ojos. —Le dedicó una mirada cariñosa a Ron, que la miraba atontado y con la boca entreabierta— Creo que él también debió fijarse en mí aquel día, porque se las arregló como pudo para contactar conmigo por Messenger y me invitó a algunas fiestas y en ellas, volvió a comportarse de manera cortés y atenta conmigo, hasta el punto de sacarme de algún que otro apuro. Creo que fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Ron era el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra y también el príncipe de mis sueños.

—Qué bonita historia, parece una película. ¿Tiene algo que añadir alteza?

—¿Eh? —El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta de Muller, todavía extasiado por la dulce voz de Hermione relatando una historia ficticia pero salpicada de muchas cosas reales que habían compartido, ¿cómo podía ser tan endemoniadamente inteligente y al mismo tiempo tan encantadora?— Sólo decir que así es, me fijé en ella el día que la ayudé con el caballo, y desde aquel instante ya no pude sacármela de la cabeza. Sentí que ella era especial y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar. Así que moví hilos para hablar con ella y después de dos bailes, caí completamente rendido a sus pies —Hermione lo miraba asombrada, Ron estaba dándole mayor credibilidad a su historia—, a los pies de Hermione, la hija de Helena de Troya.

El piropo se lo había cogido prestado a Cedric Diggory, pero ¿quién lo iba a saber?, y a fin de cuentas sentía cada palabra con tal intensidad que bien podría haberlo dicho por sí mismo, si hubiese leído un poco más de literatura clásica, claro.

Jason Muller les hizo algunas preguntas más, pero menos comprometidas y dio por finalizada la entrevista. Sin embargo, no quiso retirarse sin compartir con ellos sus propias impresiones.

—¿Me permiten decirles algo?

—Adelante —accedió Ron. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Esto no sé si lo añadiré a la entrevista pero… realmente me he emocionado con ustedes dos. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tan auténticas las palabras de una pareja. Hoy en día parece que el amor brilla por su ausencia, nadie sabe como terminarán las relaciones, pero desde luego, me encantaría verlos así para siempre, juntos y felices. Les deseo la mayor felicidad. —Se incorporó y les tendió la mano.

—Muchas gracias señor Muller. —El príncipe fue el primero en reaccionar y contestarle. La castaña todavía estaba asimilando las palabras de aquel desconocido que los percibía como una pareja profundamente enamorada. ¿Tan bien lo habían hecho?

Cuando el hombre salió del salón y se quedaron solos con sus guardaespaldas, Ron bufó aliviado.

—Bueno, prueba superada ¿no? —Ella lo miró todavía afectada.

—Sí… eso parece.

—¿Qué pensáis vosotros? —preguntó a Sirius y Remus. Ambos hombres se miraron.

—¿La respuesta influirá de algún modo en nuestros sueldos? —cuestionó el moreno.

—No sé como tomarme eso —replicó el príncipe con los ojos entornados.

—Sirius sólo bromea, como casi siempre —sentenció el castaño—. Ambos pensamos que han estado muy bien, muy convincentes.

—Me alegra oír eso —Miró su novia de pega—. ¿Ves como no tenías que ponerte nerviosa Hermione?, ha salido muy bien. De hecho, has improvisado y todo.

—Uf, sí, es que no me gustaba mucho la historia que inventó Snape. Y como tú me has seguido a la perfección, al final ha quedado estupendamente. —Ambos se reían descargando las tensiones acumuladas.

Sonaron dos golpes suaves en la puerta y alguien la abrió. Era Hannah Abbott, con el gesto un poco serio.

—Siento molestarles, pero será mejor que no crucemos el vestíbulo principal para subir a las plantas superiores.

—No me digas más Hannah, esos paparazzis otra vez —Se quejó Hermione.

—Así es señorita Granger, lo lamento mucho, alguien debe haberlos avisado.

—Tranquila, tú no tienes la culpa —afirmó Ron muy comprensivo—, siempre van donde voy yo, desde que tengo uso de razón. —La castaña lo miró con cierta tristeza. No lograba comprender cómo podía soportar semejante acoso diario.

—Pero no se inquieten, la seguridad del hotel les impide pasar dentro. No pondrán un solo pie en el interior del edificio.

* * *

Los cuatro acompañaron a Hannah al ascensor que los subiría a la doceava planta, la última, ocupada por las mejores instalaciones del hotel. Después de indicar la habitación que ocuparían los guardaespaldas, la joven abrió una puerta maciza de madera de ébano.

—Bienvenidos a la suite imperial roja. Pensamos que les gustaría este color, es más… intenso ¿no?

"Dios mío, Hannah debe pensar que nos pasamos la mitad del tiempo en la cama. Aunque con el historial de Ron. Qué vergüenza." Hermione ya se estaba sofocando.

El príncipe asomó la cabeza, le agradaron vistas. Todo estaba decorado a base de rojo y negro. La madera de ébano le pareció fascinante. Los muebles eran de líneas sencillas y rectas, muy modernas. En palacio no tenían ese tipo de muebles y tenía claro que si algún día vivía en un apartamento nuevo, fuera de las residencias reales, sería aquel el estilo de su hogar, no tan recargado como el de sus padres.

—¿Qué les parece? Tiene una amplia terraza, un baño muy completo con jacuzzi, un despacho, una biblioteca, un pequeño gimnasio, un salón, una piscina y por supuesto el dormitorio —Les fue indicando la localización de cada espacio en una especie de mini tour— En la planta sexta tenemos las tiendas, el cine y el balneario, como ya sabe la señorita Granger. Llamen a recepción para cualquier cosa que necesiten por favor.

—Muchas gracias Hannah.

—Ha sido un placer, a su disposición señorita Granger, y a la suya también alteza, por supuesto. —Se despidió de ellos con unas risitas nerviosas.

—Muy simpática tu empleada.

—Sí, mi padre cuenta con muy buena gente. Yo creo que es la razón más importante de que hoteles GR tenga tanto éxito.

—Es muy posible. Chicos, dejad ahí nuestras maletas, Hermione y yo nos instalaremos ahora y saldremos en un rato para comer algo. Os avisaré por móvil.

Sirius y Remus obedecieron a su protegido y abandonaron la suite imperial.

—No está nada mal la habitación para ser un hotel —exclamó el príncipe, mientras husmeaba todo. Hermione lo seguía unos pasos detrás—. Pero… sólo veo una cama.

—Sí, sólo tiene una cama —anunció con cierta molestia.

—¿Pretendes dormir conmigo esta noche, Hermione? —preguntó con picardía.

—¿Qué dices?, fue cosa de Ernie y Hannah, lo hicieron como un favor… ya sabes… porque nos creen pareja. Además, viviendo los dos en Clarence House y con la fama que tienes con las mujeres, dudo que haya alguien que piense que tú y yo no… —explicaba ligeramente colorada.

—¿Qué tú y yo no…? —la provocaba el príncipe divertido.

—Ron por Dios, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. —Le dio la espalda.

—Dudas que haya alguien que piense que tú y yo no hacemos el amor —Una profunda respiración fue la única respuesta que dio Hermione. No podía decir nada después de escuchar esas palabras de aquella voz tan profunda y aterciopelada. El príncipe sonrió—. Ya veo, qué simpáticos, pero supongo que nosotros no haremos lo que todo el mundo da por hecho ¿verdad? —Se acercó a ella peligrosamente, le encantaba provocarla.

—¡Ron!, por supuesto que no. —Lo encaró de nuevo.

—Qué lástima, yo que esperaba convencerte para compartir el lecho. —Se rió.

A veces Hermione no sabía si Ron hablaba en serio o estaba bromeando, y eso la crispaba.

—Uno dormirá en la cama y el otro en el sofá —dispuso la castaña.

—Pues como yo soy el invitado, me quedo con la cama, ¿te parece?

—¿Hablas en serio?, ufff qué poco caballeroso, dejarme a mí en el sofá. —Hizo gesto de puchero y el pelirrojo sonrió.

—Bromeaba, la cama es para ti, naturalmente, aunque lo dudes, sí soy un caballero. —Sus ojos azul celeste se clavaron en los de la castaña, dejándola casi sin aire.

—Va… vale, gracias… no esperaba menos de ti Ron…

Pero cuando el pelirrojo llevaba dos minutos en el sofá para probarlo, se removió y se le escapó un quejido. La espalda le dolía bastante, la caída del caballo que sufrió el día del partido de polo contra Diggory todavía le dolía, pues se le agravó jugando a tenis el sábado, en el club de la estrella. Hermione no lo había pasado por alto, llevaba observando a Ron concienzudamente desde que le dio el masaje, porque le preocupaba, y sabía que no estaba del todo recuperado de la lesión.

—Ron, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, es la falta de costumbre, no suelo dormir en sofás —bromeó.

—No me vengas con historias, te duele la espalda ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí… pero sólo un poco.

—Si duermes aquí se te agravará, es mejor que descanses tú en la cama.

—¿Cómo?, ¿y dejarte a ti en el sofá?, ni de suerte, soy un caballero y…

—Podemos dormir los dos en la cama, es grande. —Su voz apenas se escuchaba.

—Vaya… esa idea me gusta más, ya sabía que al final te rendirías a mis encantos.

—¡Deja de tontear Ron!, hablo en serio.

—Perdona… muchas gracias Hermione, mi espalda y yo te lo agradeceremos eternamente.

—Al final Ernie y Hannah se saldrán con la suya —comentó la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Eso parece —replicó el pelirrojo con las cejas levantadas.

* * *

Comieron en el restaurante, degustando menús exclusivos y al alcance de muy pocos bolsillos. Pasearon los jardines diseñados por Emily Granger, el príncipe los elogió. Visitaron las tiendas de la sexta planta, Ron aprovechó para comprarle un regalo a su madre, hacía mucho que no tenía detalles con ella. El príncipe sugirió la idea de probar el balneario, pero Hermione rehusó, alegando que podían ir a probarlos cualquier otro día, aunque la verdadera razón es que no quería verlo ligero de ropa y mojado, y un rato después tener que dormir en la misma cama que él, se veía incapaz de soportarlo.

Cada vez que se cruzaban con empleados del hotel, sin importar el puesto que éstos desempeñasen, Hermione era saludada con alegría e incluso afecto, a Ron le seguía llamando la atención. Para terminar la tarde decidieron entrar a ver una película, Pettigrew se aseguró de que la sala fuera para ellos solos por cuestión de seguridad. Estaban sentados en sus butacas y las luces descendieron de intensidad hasta hacerse la oscuridad casi total.

—Ahora es cuando podemos meternos mano y besarnos —susurraba Ron divertido.

—Deja de bromear y escuchemos la película.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —Dejó de mirarla para dirigir sus ojos a la pantalla, con gesto de indignación. La castaña lo miró de soslayo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Estar con el pelirrojo se había vuelto demasiado agradable, demasiado divertido…

* * *

Tras la cena, tan exclusiva como había sido la comida, el amable gerente les recomendó tomar un cóctel en el salón "Jazz". De nuevo, Pettigrew se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más que ellos.

—En seguida mandaré a uno de nuestros mejores camareros, para que les sirvan los cócteles que ustedes gusten.

El príncipe y Hermione le agradecieron sus atenciones y entraron en el pequeño salón.

—Un piano…

—Sí, aquí viene la gente a tomar la última copa, o a escuchar música en directo —explicó la castaña.

—¿Sabes a qué me recuerda tu hotel, y en especial este salón? —Ella lo miró con cara de no entender nada— A la película "Pretty Woman". ¿No recuerdas la escena del piano, cuando Richard Gere está tocando una noche y llega Julia Roberts?

—Ah, es verdad, ya me acuerdo.

—Oye Hermione.

—Dime.

—Si me pongo a tocar el piano, ¿te subirás encima de él y luego tú y yo…?

—¡Eres un imbécil, te gusta ponerme nerviosa! —Empezó a golpearlo en el brazo, justo cuando un hombre vestido de camarero entraba en la estancia.

—Es que es muy impetuosa, ¿a que sí cariño? —exclamaba Ron mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo sin dejar de sonreír.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza varias veces, apurado por haber interrumpido al mismísimo príncipe y a la hija de su jefe. Se retiró con la misma discreción con la que había entrado.

Cuando el pelirrojo dejó de mirar hacia la puerta, volvió toda su atención a la joven mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y la respiración bastante alterada. Se miraron durante lo que parecieron siglos. Los orbes azules de Ron viajaban de los ojos de la castaña a su tentadora boca de manera intermitente. Deseaba besarla, allí, en ese preciso instante. Hermione estaba experimentando el mismo deseo. Esta vez, el príncipe no anunciaría sus intenciones como en las lecciones de baile, porque se veían muy claras en sus ojos, en su pulso acelerado, en sus manos posesivas… Sus bocas empezaron a acortar distancias, sus brazos se agarraban con más intensidad, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, abandonándose ambos a sus más sinceros anhelos. Sus labios empezaron a acariciarse con suavidad, liberando potentes descargas de sensaciones en sus cuerpos, de nuevo aquellas malditas mariposas. Pero alguien rompió el momento.

—¡Alteza, ¿está todo bien?!... —Sonó la voz de Sirius Black. Remus apareció detrás de él— Oh, perdone, no queríamos interrumpir.

Ron y Hermione habían roto el beso pero todavía seguían cogidos, había ocurrido tan de repente que no habían tenido tiempo de separarse más. Disimular o fingir no tenía lugar, era demasiado obvio lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción. El rostro de la castaña enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello, agachó la mirada.

—Discúlpennos por favor. El camarero dijo que estaban ocupados y nos pareció muy raro que quisieran estar completamente a solas…

—Déjalo Sirius, no importa —Ron soltó a Hermione—. Quizá es mejor así.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo. No se preocupen, no tenemos ojos ni oídos, ya lo sabe alteza. —El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa mustia.

—Tranquila, ellos no dirán nada de esto a nadie. Son las personas más discretas que conozco.

—Confío en ellos, pero me da vergüenza que nos hayan visto. ¿Qué van a pensar ahora de mí?, tengo novio, y no eres precisamente tú.

—¿Qué pensarán de mí?, que me he corrido innumerables juergas y he defraudado a mis padres en numerosas ocasiones —Ron sabía muy bien lo importante que era para ella su reputación, su buena reputación, y merecía conservarla porque era una mujer excepcional, por eso quería calmarla—. Sirius y Remus son humanos al fin y al cabo, entienden más de lo que te imaginas, y jamás pensarán mal de ti por esto. —Le sonrió.

—Gracias…

—Lo siento Hermione, si te hubiese soltado de inmediato…

—No te disculpes, no ha sido sólo culpa tuya. —El príncipe se desesperaba por recuperar la buena atmósfera que habían tenido durante todo el día.

—Escucha, llamemos a ese inoportuno camarero, y que nos sirva el mejor cóctel de la casa ¿vale?, así podré juzgar si se puede beber en tus hoteles o no. —Puso una mueca que hizo sonreír a la castaña. No es que la idea de beber le entusiasmara, pero si sólo bebía un par de copas no iba a pasar nada, necesitaba relajarse y no tenía ningunas ganas de huir de él, sólo había sido un inocente beso ¿no?

* * *

—¿Qué crees que pasa entre esos dos? —preguntó Sirius a su compañero y amigo.

—No lo sé, pero se estaban besando ¿no? Creía que la señorita Granger tiene novio.

—No estará Ron seduciéndola ¿verdad? Joder, es muy capaz, ya sabes que no le importa que ellas sean novias, prometidas o incluso casadas.

—Eso sería muy decepcionante. Es una situación delicada, no debería jugar con fuego. Si se enturbia la relación con Hermione Granger, la farsa podría peligrar y todo el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo habría sido en balde —aseveró el castaño.

—Hablaré con él cuando estemos a solas. Algún día tendrá que madurar este condenado muchacho.

* * *

Después del tercer cóctel, Hermione se negó a seguir bebiendo nada que tuviera alcohol, así que acompañó a Ron con zumos naturales. En cualquier caso, la idea del pelirrojo funcionó, y la castaña recuperó la comodidad en compañía del príncipe. No recordaba cuando se había subido al piano, pero ahí estaba, sentada en el borde del señorial instrumento, riendo mientras Ron aporreaba las teclas en un intento fallido de interpretar una pieza de Chopin.

—El piano no es lo mío —decía entre risas—, eso se lo dejo a Ginny. ¿Qué tal cantas tú Hermione?

—¿Cantar yo?, ni el cumpleaños feliz vamos. Mi voz suena horrible cuando canto.

—No te creo. —La provocaba él.

* * *

Se hicieron casi las tres de la mañana y sus cuerpos empezaban a acusar el cansancio y el sueño, eso sí, después de varias canciones, a cual más desafinada. Sirius y Remus tuvieron que soportar las chillarizas y las risas del otro lado de la puerta, el camarero había abandonado el salón después de dejarles preparadas las últimas copas. Remus miró su reloj de muñeca.

—Deberíamos irnos todos a descansar, si su padre se entera de que anda a estas horas cantando a grito pelado nos empapela a los dos.

—Tienes razón, si no salen en diez minutos vamos a por ellos —decidió Sirius.

No tuvieron necesidad de eso, la pareja cruzó la puerta a los cinco minutos. Se veían cansados pero sonrientes. Los cuatro tomaron el ascensor, el chico que lo manejaba pulsó la tecla del número doce. Hermione, ya sin demasiados resquicios de los cócteles en su cuerpo, sentía el tamborileo de su corazón en la cabeza. Estaba muy nerviosa, porque el día había terminado y ahora tocaba acostarse en la misma habitación. Evitó mirarlo durante el trayecto del elevador. Ron tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—Si pasa cualquier cosa, no dude en avisarnos alteza.

—Tranquilo Sirius. Vuestra habitación comunica con la nuestra, no hay ningún peligro.

* * *

La puerta de ébano se cerró. Estaban solos de nuevo, y era hora de dormir en la misma cama. Hermione necesitaba hablar con Katie, ahora que la morena sabía todo lo que ella sentía, todo lo que había pasado, podría contarle también el beso que acababa de compartir con Ron, podrían hablar de la maldita tentación que no lograba evadir. Pero llamarla a esas horas un lunes no era precisamente buena idea, a diferencia de ella, Katie seguía asistiendo a la universidad entre semana. Pospuso la idea hasta el día siguiente, tendría que afrontar la situación sola. Ron, por su parte, también echaba de menos a Harry, tenía que desahogarse y contarle que lo había vuelto a hacer, aunque antes le aseguró que se alejaría de ella, que no la miraría de esa forma, qué poca fuerza de voluntad tenía. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Pero era verla de nuevo y olvidar por completo la vergüenza, los remordimientos, la sensatez….

—Voy a cambiarme en el baño ¿vale? —anunció Hermione.

—Sí, por supuesto. Yo me cambio aquí mismo. Oye…

—¿Sí?

—¿Eres muy friolera?

—Pues… lo normal que yo sepa.

—Es que yo soy bastante caluroso y no creo que quieras dormir sin sábana ¿verdad?

—Pues no, la verdad.

—Vale, pues entonces creo que me acostaré sin camiseta.

"Estupendo, sin camiseta, vivan los músculos bien definidos al aire. Dios mío. Esto parece una sucesión de pruebas y tentaciones." Se lamentó la castaña en el baño.

—Uf, espero que no se fije mucho en mi pijama. —Hermione se miraba en el amplio espejo. Llevaba una camiseta ajustada y un pantaloncito corto, ambos decorados con dibujos de Hello Kitty, lo suyo por el género felino era pasión.

—¿Dices algo? —preguntó el pelirrojo desde la habitación.

—Que si puedes bajar la luz cuando salga. —Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

—Te da vergüenza ¿verdad?, no te preocupes, apagaré todo menos las lámparas de las mesitas.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero él no estaba mucho más relajado. Era una situación muy extraña, en parte deseada y en parte temida. No sabía como tumbarse, había probado de lado, boca arriba, boca abajo, encogido, estirado todo lo largo que era. Por fin Hermione salió del baño, y el príncipe cumplió su palabra apagando casi toda la luz. La castaña avanzaba a tientas lentamente, amparada por la oscuridad. Ron trataba de distinguir su silueta forzando los ojos, sólo alcanzó a ver que su pijama tenía poca tela y que era de colores claros. Le habló desde la cama.

—Estamos tan raros e incómodos que esto parece como la noche de bodas de una pareja tradicional, de ésas que llegan ambos vírgenes al matrimonio. —Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, ella sí era virgen, aunque por supuesto jamás le diría algo tan íntimo a Ron. Los nervios la hicieron tropezar con un pequeño mueble y exhalar un quejido— ¿Estás bien?

El príncipe saltó de la cama al verla trastabillar, acercándose a ella rápidamente. Su torso quedó al descubierto. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que dormir con un simple pantalón negro?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, es que con la poca luz no lo vi y tropecé.

—¿Quieres que encienda todas las bombillas?

—¡No! —Se apresuró a contestar. Lo último que necesitaba era ver mejor aún sus músculos y que él la viera con su pijamita de Kitty— No hace falta, ya estoy en mi lado, tranquilo.

Ron regresó al lado izquierdo de la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Hermione se metió también y quedaron ambos sentados, mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, dime.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿El qué? —Lo miró desconcertada.

—Que todo el mundo te tenga aprecio… a mí nunca me han mirado así como te miraban hoy los empleados del hotel, todos ellos —Hermione recordó que había saludado a muchas personas a lo largo del día y era cierto que habían sido saludos afectuosos—. No parecen sólo empleados de tu padre.

—No sé, supongo que conocerme desde niña ayuda a que me hayan cogido cierto cariño.

—A mí en palacio me conocen desde que nací y casi nadie me mira así… es mucho más que eso, eres tú Hermione, tu manera de ser, de tratar con ellos… —Entonces dejó de mirarla y sus ojos se perdieron en los muebles del fondo— Toda esta gente está encantada con la idea de que un día tú lleves los hoteles, confían en ti, te respetan y además te aprecian… eso es mucho más de lo que yo tengo en Buckingham o con mis súbditos.

—Creo que es algo que se va ganando con el tiempo. Las relaciones sociales hay que cuidarlas y cultivarlas, sean del tipo que sean. Siempre debes escuchar a la otra persona como si lo que dice fuera lo más importante del mundo, porque probablemente para ella lo es. Siempre sonreír, aunque no tengas ganas, una sonrisa abre muchas puertas. Debes ser disciplinado y estricto, pero tener siempre una palabra de agradecimiento o de ánimo, según el caso, porque cumplir con las obligaciones no está reñido con ser educado y amable ¿sabes?

—Eres increíble —Ella le sonrió—. Me tienes que repetir esto mañana, me lo apuntaré, ahora estoy demasiado cansado para escribir.

—De acuerdo, mañana te lo repetiré, pero asegúrate de ponerlo en práctica ¿eh?

—Señor, sí señor. —Ambos estallaron en risas.

—Ahora creo que deberíamos dormir, va para las cuatro de la mañana y no creo que Sirius nos despierte después de las once.

—Sí —Ron se giró para apagar su mesita, la castaña hizo lo propio con la suya—. Buenas noches Hermione.

—Buenas noches Ron.

* * *

El cansancio superó a los nervios y los dos cayeron rendidos ante Morfeo. Ron boca abajo, Hermione boca arriba. Transcurrieron casi tres horas y el príncipe se desveló.

Se removió, un poco dolorido por la postura, y levantó la cabeza desorientado. Tardó unos segundos en ordenar sus ideas y recordar que estaba en una suite imperial del hotel Gold GR, durmiendo en la misma cama que la hija de los dueños. Se volvió hacia ella.

Parecía dormir plácidamente, de lado, con el rostro hacia él.

"La tengo a dos palmos de mi cuerpo y no puedo ni tocarla, qué suplicio, tal vez habría sido mejor dormir en el sofá". Se lamentaba el pelirrojo.

No pudo evitarlo y dedicó un rato a mirarla. Le producía tanta ternura verla así, dormida. Le parecía un hermoso ángel caído del cielo directamente a sus brazos.

Deseaba tocarla, pero temía despertarla, así que contenía sus ganas lo mejor que podía. Se fue aproximando un poco más, hasta quedar sus perfiles a escasos centímetros. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Hermione chocar contra su boca. Observó sus labios, llenos y bien perfilados, se movían ligeramente, y él se moría por volver a besarlos.

Después miró sus párpados, ligeramente agitados, lo que significaba que estaba teniendo sueños.

—¿Qué estarás soñando?, ¿tal vez conmigo? —susurraba mientras acariciaba muy suavemente su cabello, para evitar despertarla.

El resto de su cuerpo también estaba a pocos centímetros del de la castaña. Podía sentir el calor que se desprendía de él, podía oler el perfume de su piel y el champú de su pelo.

Ron se encogió casi pegado a ella pero sin llegar a tocarla. Sonreía como un bobo, ¿cómo podía sentirse tan feliz sólo con verla dormir? Lo que le pasaba con Hermione Granger era ya preocupante.

* * *

Coincidiendo con el amanecer, Hermione abrió los ojos y descubrió el rostro del príncipe casi pegado al suyo. Pero el impacto inicial desapareció en menos de dos segundos y sus labios esbozaron una amplia sonrisa. Le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca, le gustaba oler su colonia masculina, hacerse cosquillas con sus cabellos rojos. Bajó la mirada, y bajo la sábana que compartían, descubrió el cuerpo de Ron, su piel pálida, sus músculos marcados, su vello rojizo. Sí, se había imaginado desnuda entre sus fuertes brazos, una, dos, innumerables veces. Con sus cuerpos en contacto, piel con piel. Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer por completo. Se tomó unos instantes para serenarse, pero sin moverse un ápice de su posición.

Entonces levantó una mano con sumo cuidado, rogando que él no despertase, y empezó a delinear el perfil de su rostro con el dedo índice. Primero su frente, medio escondida detrás de algunos mechones de cabellos pelirrojos, después entre sus cejas, rubias y rectas, siguió por el puente de su nariz, cubierto de graciosas pequitas, se desvió sobre su mejilla izquierda, tan pecosa como su nariz, y fue bajando lentamente hasta su boca, sus labios carnosos y apetecibles, los mismos labios que había besado hacía unas horas. El recuerdo del beso la perturbó y retiró el dedo rápidamente. Respiró profundamente varias veces, sin apartar sus ojos marrones de él.

—El príncipe de mis sueños... Me da hasta miedo decirlo en voz alta. —Las palabras salieron de su boca como un débil murmullo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Bueno ¿qué?, ¿entendéis ya los miedos de Hermione, el porqué no se lanza a lo loco con Ron?, espero que sí xD porque la habéis puesto siempre de tonta, y yo creo que no lo es tanto.  
**_

_**Ainsss, quien pudiera dormir con Ron, aunque fuera sin apenas rozarlo xD**_

_**Próximamente más ;)  
**_


	23. De la pasión al rencor

_Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo ^^ Mil gracias a todos por leerme y en especial a quienes me dejáis reviews ^^ : nena weasely granger, Daniels-Delirious19, aymee cm, natydance19, HelenRosalie Fer Cornamenta, danielaweasley, Lily…, CarinaD'PotterJonas, Alecita-Luna, , bellaHerms22, Catimb, Nefer W, Emmanuel, Uriel, Skinniy, Val!, ELIZA, Merak84, Marcus, Kinny_WG, Javiera-6, VremyaLuny, UltraVioleta, manzanaaa, CristiRHr, , Luriadna, miuri, Nekiiito_

_** Val!**: tú es que eres más lanzada que Hermione jajaja Muchas gracias por tus palabras ^^ Besicos!!_

_** ELIZA**: Gracias por todos tus reviews, aquí y en mi blog ^^ y perdona que no colgase ningún avance, pero no tenía claro este capi hasta que he terminado de escribirlo. ¿Sabes?, creo que me centro mucho en los personajes, quizá descuidando un poco lo que son los escenarios y las descripciones de los mismos, pero estoy obsesionada con reflejar lo mejor y más completamente posible a todos mis personajes y al final se nota en mis letras :P me alegra que tú los percibas tan bien ^^ La verdad es que ese capi me encantó escribirlo, tan RoMione jajaja. Espero que no me mates con el capi de hoy jajaja, porque la cosa digamos que se tuerce un poquito. Preciosa postdata ^^ y te al devuelvo, no te olvides de vivir tú tampoco Eliza ;) y sigue escribiendo, a ver cuando puedo leerte algo. Un beso muy fuerte!!_

_** Marcus**: Jajaja sí, esos capis fueron larguísimos, pero voy a ir volviendo al tamaño habitual, porque el tiempo no me da para más xD Te entiendo, y mi lemmon se centrará en Ron y Hermione, por cierto, a ver si hoy te sientes un poco compensado que ahí va una racioncilla jajaja. Besicos!!_

_ **Kinny_WG**: Me alegra mucho que mi fic te ayude en esa época tan horrenda que son los exámenes ^^ Siento al demora, espero que te guste el capi, ya me dirás jajaja. Besicos!_

_ **CristiRHr**: hola guapa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. A ver que te parece el lemmon de este capi jajaja, porque ya no sé como acertaros a todos xD (al final escribo lo que más me gusta a mí :P) Viva la tierra jajaja, un beso pa mi sevillana :D_

_ **Lily…**: puedes seguir diciéndome que todos mis capis están genial, yo encantada jajaja :P A ver este capi que te hace, si llorar, reír o querer pegarme jajaja y lo de que os haría esperar con el lemmon, bueno, tú lee a ver que pasa xD Besicos!!_

_ **Emmanuel**: Me alegro de corazón haberte emocionado con el anterior capi :D Hermione tb tenía derecho de moverse en su terreno. A ver qué piensas de Hermione y de Ron en este capi, me intriga tu opinión. Besicos!!_

_ **Uriel**: jajaja este capi no es tan mega largo pero tiene sorpresa lemmon jajaja espero que la disfrutes xD muchas gracias por tus palabras ^^ Besicos!!_

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene **LEMMON** en el primer trozo (llamo trozo al texto entre raya y raya xD) quien quiera que se lo salte, aunque me da que serán los menos jajajaja.

* * *

**Capítulo 24. De la pasión al rencor**

—El príncipe de mis sueños... Me da hasta miedo decirlo en voz alta. —Las palabras salieron de su boca como un débil murmullo.

Ron, que seguía cara a ella, abrió los ojos lentamente, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

—Buenos días, princesa de los míos. —El corazón de Hermione pego un brinco en su pecho y su rostro mostró claramente el sobresalto. La sonrisa de Ron se amplió.

—¿Estabas despierto?... ¿me… escuchaste? —preguntó torpemente.

—Sí, todo, y también sentí tus caricias —confirmó el príncipe sin dejar de sonreír.

La castaña se ruborizó mucho. Jamás imaginó que él pudiera pillarla en semejante momento de debilidad. No sabía donde meterse, si saltar de la cama o tal vez excusarse. Su mente ágil la impulsó a hacer lo segundo.

—Yo verás… no quería despertarte, yo… es que no sé en qué estaba pensando… lo que dije no… —El pelirrojo se cansó de aquella verborrea absurda y calló su boca con un beso inesperado que la dejó con los ojos desorbitados. Cuando los labios de Ron abandonaron los de Hermione, echando su cara hacia atrás, estaba totalmente paralizada, y desde luego su discurso se había interrumpido.

—¿Sabes que todavía nos quedan unas dos horas antes de que Sirius y Remus vengan por nosotros? —La miraba con tal intensidad que Hermione sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué pretendía decir con eso?

Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que pusiera sensatez en aquel momento, pero no pudo. Ron se irguió ligeramente para acercarse a ella y volvió a besarla. Sus labios acariciaron los de la castaña con habilidad, sabía como moverlos para hacerla disfrutar, por eso no pudo oponerse y abrió un poco su boca para que su lengua jugase con la de él. La mano del príncipe recorrió su cintura y se quedó allí, mientras Ron profundizaba el beso echado sobre ella. Hermione intentó detenerlo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus pectorales duros, el pelirrojo liberó su boca y levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí. Sus ojos azules la traspasaban, la miraba con una seguridad en sí mismo que la intimidaba, como si no dudase de que terminaría entregándose a él.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Ron se acercó de nuevo, buscando sus labios, y los encontró. Hermione seguía apoyando sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del príncipe, pero cada segundo que transcurría ejercían menor empuje, hasta que terminaron deslizándose sobre su piel y enlazándose detrás de su cuello. Sentía como si todos sus sentidos hubiesen sido invadidos y colmados por él. Estaba perdiendo el control, lo sabía, y no podía creerlo, ni siquiera el pensamiento de Oliver la hacía detenerse. Que Ron hubiese comenzado a besar y lamer su cuello no la ayudaba a serenarse precisamente. El pelirrojo acompañaba su boca con suaves caricias de su mano, la que tenía libre, pues la otra había pasado de su cintura a acariciar su estómago de manera peligrosa, haciendo tentativas de subir hacia sus pechos o bajar hacia su… El mero pensamiento de aquella posibilidad la hizo sonrojarse, pero el príncipe no lo advirtió, demasiado entregado a colmarla de besos y caricias.

Ron se echó sobre ella completamente. Ella separó un poco las piernas para alojarlo en medio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Perder totalmente la razón por el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra.

—Debe ser grandioso hacer el amor contigo… necesito comprobarlo.

Si había dudado en algún momento de sus intenciones, ahora se las había dejado muy claras, quería acostarse con ella, en aquel instante, en aquella cama. Pero ¿qué quería ella? Intentó reflexionar. Ridículo, su concentración se evaporó en cuanto Ron retomó sus besos y sus caricias, que ahora ascendían sobre sus pechos. El pelirrojo jugueteaba complacido con uno de sus pezones por encima del sujetador, mientras Hermione dejaba escapar gemidos ahogados de su boca. Estaba perdida, no podía oponerse a él, o mejor dicho, no podía oponerse a su propio deseo, y Ron era su deseo. Se entregó a sus besos, pero el príncipe no parecía con ganas de más preámbulos. Su mano se apoderó de la goma de su pantaloncito de pijama y tiró de él hasta bajárselo, echándolo fuera de la cama. Volvió a besarla pero sin dejar de masajear sus muslos, mientras buscaba el cierre del sujetador bajo su camiseta. Hermione se asustó por el ímpetu del pelirrojo, iba demasiado rápido para ella.

—Espera Ron, yo no… yo nunca he…

—Ssssh, tú lo deseas tanto como yo… —susurró en su oído con esa voz profunda y aterciopelada que la trastornaba.

—Pero no puedo… así no, yo… Ron…

—Sólo déjate llevar por lo que deseas… sabes que lo deseamos los dos.

La castaña temblaba en sus brazos. Por nervios, cierto miedo a lo todavía desconocido, excitación y emoción. Se sentía totalmente abrumada por los sentimientos contradictorios que la dominaban y por su incapacidad para detener aquella locura.

Ron le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, arrojándola cerca del pantaloncito y tiró del tirante del sujetador, deslizándolo sobre su hombro desnudo. Hermione miraba el recorrido de su mano, tremendamente excitada y ruborizada. Ron la besó en la boca, después en el cuello, y terminó dedicando sus atenciones a sus pechos desnudos.

La castaña sólo acertó a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos pelirrojos del príncipe y cerrar los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dominada por el placer.

—Quiero hacerte el amor Hermione. —Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un movimiento de vaivén que frotaba sus sexos, todavía ocultos tras sus ropas. Los gemidos de ella volvieron a dominar el ambiente, y avivaron el ímpetu de él.

La castaña ya no podía vocalizar nada, sólo exhalar jadeos, mientras la invadía el aroma masculino de Ron, sus músculos marcados, el peso de su cuerpo, la tibieza de su piel…

Sí, deseaba sentirlo aún más cerca, aún más íntimamente, deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Cuando el príncipe la desprendió de su ropa interior apenas dio un respingo, no iba a resistirse, ya no. Entonces Ron deslizó su mano sobre su muslo, ascendiendo hasta rozar su sexo. La instó a separar un poco más las piernas, para abrirle camino. Hermione obedecía, extasiada. Sus ojos marrones, titilantes y humedecidos por la emoción, no se apartaban de la mirada azul del príncipe. Sintió algo duro, caliente y suave contra su vientre y supo que era su miembro. Ya no había vuelta atrás, iba a vivir su primera vez con él, con Ron, en aquella cama del hotel de sus padres. Cerró los ojos, tratando de prepararse para el dolor que sabía que iba a sentir en escasos instantes.

Sin embargo, un extraño zumbido llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos y miró a Ron, pero su imagen empezó a desdibujarse, también su contacto parecía debilitarse, se alejaba de ella. El zumbido era cada vez más fuerte, más molesto. Frunció el ceño, se removió, cerró y abrió de nuevo los ojos. Una intensa luz inundó sus ojos, cegándola un poco. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Se llevó las manos hasta la cara para frotárselos y cuando recuperó la vista lo vio, allí, sobre ella. Tenía sus pectorales a escasos centímetros de la nariz. ¿Había sido real? Un grito se escapó de su boca. Ron se sobresaltó y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo encima de ella con todo su peso.

—¡Lo siento!, ¡perdona!, sólo quería… —se explicaba con torpeza mientras intentaba apoyarse en el colchón y erguirse para romper el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Hermione no ayudaba nada moviéndose nerviosa y balbuceante debajo de él. Al parecer no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba rozando en cierto punto especialmente sensible de su anatomía. El pelirrojo se excitó de manera involuntaria, su respiración se aceleró, se puso nervioso y tampoco estuvo muy atinado. Movió una rodilla de manera que la rozó entre los muslos. Hermione soltó un gemido ahogado. Ron creyó que se moría de deseo allí mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle esto justo después de haberse pasado toda la noche soñando con hacerle el amor? Hermione pensaba exactamente lo mismo, muerta de vergüenza, con la cara tan roja como el cabello del príncipe. Sus corazones latían desaforados. Cuando la castaña logró recobrar algo de serenidad lo interrogó.

—¿Qué haces encima de mí?, Dios mío, no puede ser, no… —Sus ojos volaron a su propio cuerpo, advirtiendo que llevaba puesto el pijama. El molesto zumbido se volvió más nítido y buscó su origen. Se trataba del móvil del pelirrojo. Respiró aliviada. Entonces, todo había sido un sueño. No habían hecho nada.

—Tranquila, sólo quería coger mi móvil… sólo quería pararlo… si me dejas…

La castaña se sintió tonta por su reacción histérica y se quedó quieta, permitiéndole apoyarse a ambos lados de su cabeza. Ron inclinó su peso sobre una mano y alcanzó el móvil con la otra, deteniendo el zumbido.

—Es Remus, me llama para despertarme —Miró a Hermione, que seguía debajo de él con cierta cara de incomodidad. De inmediato se echó hacia su lado de la cama—. Perdona, sólo quería cogerlo, no pretendía nada.

—Lo sé, lo siento —Se ruborizó y evitó mirarlo a la cara— Creo que mejor nos levantamos, voy al baño primero ¿vale? —Se sentía la chica más estúpida de la Tierra.

—¡Joder! —El improperio del príncipe la hizo voltearse hacia él. Y descubrió la causa de su maldición. Ron la miraba avergonzado, mientras una evidente erección abultaba su pantalón negro. Hermione enrojeció todavía más y él se cubrió los bajos con la almohada tan rápido como pudo.

—Lo siento, no ha sido a propósito…

—No… no pasa nada… —Retrocedió sin poder dejar de mirarlo hasta que tropezó con la puerta del baño. El príncipe hizo un amago de levantarse para ayudarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

—¡Estoy bien!, estoy bien, no fue nada —Se apoderó de ella una risa tonta que no cesó hasta que cerró la puerta. Estaba acalorada, avergonzada, contrariada, alborotada, excitada... Tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta para recuperar el aliento.

El estado del pelirrojo no era muy diferente.

—Pero ¿qué estás haciendo Ronnie junior?, ¿ahora es momento de esto?, uffff.

Respiró varias veces profundamente, pero no le sirvió de mucho. En la cuarta inhalación, su mente recreó la imagen de Hermione con la boca entre abierta, gimiendo y contoneándose levemente mientras él estaba sobre ella.

—¡Mierda! —Saltó de la cama y empezó a correr y dar saltos por toda la habitación para que se le pasara la erección, pero no había manera. Se sintió desesperado, así que pensó en el viejo truco de la ducha fría.

—¿Te queda mucho?, por favor, necesito entrar con urgencia.

—Vale, ya salgo. —Sonó una voz nerviosa desde el baño.

Hermione se había refrescado la cara, quería recuperar su tono de piel habitual. Se observaba en el espejo con las manos sobre sus mejillas.

"Oh Dios qué vergüenza. Primero ese sueño tan… ¡caliente! Y luego acaba encima de mí, rozándose conmigo…" resopló sin dejar de mirar su reflejo.

"Parezco una adolescente incapaz de controlar sus hormonas. Y Ron igual" La imagen de su erección bajo la tela negra la perturbó y sus mejillas enrojecieron de nuevo. "Pero yo no soy así, ¿qué diablos me está pasando con él?" Se arrojó agua sobre la cara por enésima vez.

Hermione salió despacio, con pasos cortos y temerosos. No deseaba verlo en el mismo estado en que lo había visto minutos antes. Pero el pelirrojo no le dio tiempo a mirarlo, entró al baño como un rayo. Abrió el agua fría de la ducha y metió la cabeza dentro, sacudiéndola bajo el chorro helado. Se sacó el pantalón de un tirón y se metió por completo en la bañera. Arrastraba sus cabellos rojos hacia atrás con las manos, cerrando los ojos, y rogando que Hermione se alejara de su mente, para poder relajarse, mientras el agua fría recorría su rostro, su torso, sus piernas y cierta parte de su anatomía que había crecido alarmantemente desde que la castaña se había despertado.

* * *

Después de quince minutos vistiéndose y recogiendo las maletas en silencio, abandonaron la suite imperial roja. Sirius y Remus los esperaban en el pasillo, bien vestidos con sus elegantes trajes de marca y sus pequeñas maletas en el suelo.

—Buenos días alteza, señorita Granger.

—Buenos días —contestó ella sin mucha energía.

—Buenos días Remus, Sirius.

—Me adelantaré para preparar el coche, alteza —informó Remus. Ron asintió con la cabeza.

Los tres bajaron a una pequeña salita para tomar el desayuno, después regresarían a Clarence House. Al moreno le llamó la atención lo callados que estaban ambos jóvenes, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas. Después de haberlos pillado besándose, a saber que podía haber pasado durante la noche en aquella habitación. Estaba decidido a hablar con el príncipe.

Se despidieron de los amables Hannah y Ernie y del gentil Peter y subieron al mercedes de palacio tras esquivar a un cúmulo de periodistas y fotógrafos que se agolpaban en la entrada del hotel. Todos querían captar la imagen de la pareja.

—¡Alteza, ¿qué le ha parecido el hotel de los Granger?! —preguntó una de las voces.

—Estupendo, todo maravilloso —contestó educadamente Ron sin dejar de sonreír. Se había tomado en serio los consejos que Hermione le dio la noche anterior—, mi novia y los empleados han sido encantadores enseñándome todas las instalaciones.

La periodista se quedó embobada por la sonrisa que el príncipe le acababa de dedicar.

* * *

En los programa diarios de televisión se comentó la visitaba del heredero a un hotel de los padres de su novia, Hermione Granger. Mostraron vídeos y fotografías del momento. Todo el mundo coincidía en dos cosas, lo sonrientes que se mostraban los dos y lo amable y educado que se había vuelto Ronald Weasley. Por fin había buena prensa sobre él. Snape sonreía de lado mientras miraba la pantalla.

Los mandó llamar a su despacho y les dio ejemplares de la revista Majesty, recién sacada a los quioscos esa misma mañana, además de algunos periódicos variados.

—Como pueden observar, los medios sólo tienen buenas palabras para usted alteza. Parece que la entrevista que dieron ayer y su forma de atender a los periodistas por la mañana está dando buenos frutos. —Era la primera vez que Hermione veía a Snape dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a Ron—. Los británicos están encantados con usted señorita Granger, la consideran artífice principal del gran cambio que está experimentando su alteza. —La castaña le dedicó toda su atención.

—¿A mí?

—Así es. Dicen que ha sido una gran elección como novia, que por fin su alteza ha sentado cabeza, dejando a un lado las juergas y tomándose en serio su deber como heredero de la corona británica y que sin duda, gran parte de culpa la tiene su inteligente y sensata novia —Ella se ruborizó un poco—. La consideran una buena influencia para su alteza, señorita Granger, enhorabuena.

—Tienen razón, si no fuera por tu presencia aquí, probablemente seguiría siendo un cabeza loca —se sinceró Ron con tranquilidad—, aunque estés aquí porque nuestra relación es un montaje. —La miró con tanta intensidad que no fue capaz de replicar nada.

—En cualquier caso, debemos aprovechar la coyuntura alteza. Es hora de que comience con sus tareas oficiales y siga mejorando su reputación para ganarse a la gente.

* * *

—Al final sí que incluyó lo que nos dijo.

—Sí. —Ambos caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Clarence House con sendas revistas en sus manos.

—Por cierto, me gustó mucho lo que le contestaste a Muller. Nuestro primer encuentro fue una bonita historia.

—Gracias.

—¿Es así como te habría gustado que nos conociéramos? —preguntó el pelirrojo muy interesado.

—Tal vez en otra vida. Pero en ésta quizá lo mejor habría sido no conocernos, ¿no crees? —Semejante respuesta cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Ron.

La expresión del príncipe se oscureció y no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron a las escaleras.

—Estaré en mis habitaciones. No creo que salga hasta la cena. Adiós. —Su voz sonaba neutra, carente de emoción, pero sólo trataba de ocultar su dolor.

—Hasta la cena, Ron. —Hermione continuó subiendo escaleras hasta la segunda planta.

"Me siento muy mal por haberle dicho esa mentira. Conocerle ha sido lo más intenso que he vivido nunca, pero ¿tenía que ser de esta forma?, ¿tenía que ser un príncipe heredero y no un chico cualquiera? Seguro que se ha enfadado conmigo, pero si le digo la verdad no sé como reaccionaría Ron."

La castaña dedicó el resto del día a adelantar unos trabajos de la universidad.

* * *

A Ron le costó mucho coger el sueño esa noche. Intentaba relajarse y tomarse las cosas con calma pero le costaba un mundo lograrlo. La situación estaba clara, estaba colgado de una chica que tenía novio, y aunque parecía sentir algo por él, por cómo reaccionaba ante su cercanía, al final siempre elegía a su maravilloso novio atleta, Oliver Wood.

En su interior hervía de rabia y frustración. Rabia originada por los celos de verla en brazos de Wood, y frustración por el hecho de no poder vivir sus deseos y sentimientos con libertad, como había hecho toda su vida desde que se reconocía. Tener que reprimir sus ganas y sus impulsos era algo totalmente nuevo para él, que una mujer le parara los pies y lo pusiera en su lugar, también. Había sido amante de mujeres con novios o maridos, mas ninguna lo había rechazado para no traicionar a su pareja, y eso, contra toda lógica, todavía hacía que deseara más a Hermione. Al final iba a ser verdad lo que se decía, que aquellas más difíciles de conseguir, más íntegras, más responsables… eran las más deseables, las que más loco te volvían por conseguirlas.

Era inútil intentar dejar de sentir lo que sentía por ella. Que algo no pueda ser no te hace dejar de desearlo. Sin embargo, no podía perdonarla. Su comportamiento no era del todo honesto, ni con su novio ni con él. Si no pensaba darle una oportunidad ¿por qué correspondía siempre a sus besos?, si no pensaba dejar a Wood, ¿por qué lo traicionaba con él? A Hermione Granger no le pegaba esa actitud tan frívola. Llamó a Harry para desahogarse, le hacía mucha falta.

Hermione recibió una llamada de Oliver. Su novio se escandalizó un poco cuando descubrió mediante la prensa, que el príncipe y su chica habían pasado la noche en el hotel. Necesitaba saber cómo habían dormido. Ella se excusó alegando que no sabía que también iban a pasar allí la noche y no entró en detalles, dejando al moreno con la duda.

* * *

El miércoles amaneció con cielo gris, llovía a ratos en Londres. Una rubia muy bien vestida con la última línea de Prada caminaba apresurada por la acera, sosteniendo un paraguas para evitar mojarse la melena recién salida de la peluquería. Tenía una cita en una vieja cafetería. Cuando pudo refugiarse bajo el toldo de la entrada recogió su paraguas y buscó a un hombre con la mirada. Él ya había llegado, la saludó agitando la mano desde dentro del local.

—Hola Blaise.

—Buenos días Lavender. —Se levantó de la silla para besarla en la mejilla y le ofreció la que tenía libre frente a él. La rubia se acomodó en la mesita. Una camarera tomó nota de su pedido y se quedaron por fin solos.

—Eres puntual, me gusta eso en los hombres.

—Espero tener más cosas de las que te gustan —pronunció juguetón.

—No tan rápido Blaise Zabini. Te mandé el correo porque necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Sólo hablar? —El ceño fruncido de Lavender lo hizo abandonar las bromas— Me sorprendió mucho que contactaras conmigo. Y me temo que no lo has hecho para salir a divertirnos, ¿me equivoco?

—Voy a ser muy clara Blaise, necesito tu ayuda para recuperar a Ron —El castaño entornó los ojos—. No puedo acercarme a él sin que haya decenas de personas a su alrededor, porque sólo puedo verlo en acontecimientos públicos. Así me será imposible reconquistarlo. Encima no parece dispuesto a quedar conmigo a solas, ha ignorado mis últimos mensajes de móvil. —Hizo una mueca infantil que a Blaise le hizo sonreír.

—¿Y qué podría hacer yo?, ni siquiera soy amigo del príncipe. De hecho, lo soy de su peor enemigo.

—Es que no quiero a ningún amigo suyo. Todos esos estúpidos están felices viendo a mi Ro Ro con la insulsa Granger. Necesito la ayuda de alguien que no esté de su parte.

—Voy entendiendo. —Juntó las manos por delante de sus labios, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, mientras la estudiaba con sus ojos azules.

—Tú no eres su amigo, no te importa nada si está con Granger o conmigo, y perteneces a la aristocracia, estás siempre en todas las fiestas y eventos. Podrías darme valiosa información sobre sus movimientos o algo que pudiera utilizar contra Granger… incluso ayudarme a propiciar algún encuentro casual con Ron.

—¿Y qué saco yo de todo esto?

—Supongo que dinero no, porque tienes tanto como yo.

—Así es —contestó divertido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Creo que ya lo sabes Lavender, desde hace un tiempo. Nunca he disimulado mis intenciones contigo.

—Está bien, lo tendrás. Pero siempre que tu ayuda me sirva de algo —exclamó muy seria.

—No te arrepentirás... —Sonrió de medio lado. La rubia no tenía demasiado claro si se refería a la ayuda que le prestaría o al pago que exigía por ella— De ninguna de las dos cosas —terminó Blaise, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Blaise Zabini era un hombre muy inteligente y muy interesado, siempre iba donde más le ofrecían. Conocía a las mujeres como Lavender Brown, aunque se hiciera la estrecha con él, sólo hacía méritos como chica virtuosa para ganar puntos con el príncipe, no porque ésa fuera su verdadera personalidad. Tampoco dudaba de que el único interés de la rubia en el pelirrojo era su título, seguramente soñaba con la idea de convertirse en princesa y en reina de Inglaterra, como muchas otras jóvenes del mundo entero.

Blaise era buen amigo de Draco Malfoy y menospreciaba a la gente plebeya, salvo para pasar un buen rato en la cama, claro, en eso no coincidía con el rubio, que jamás se había juntado con mujeres ajenas a la aristocracia. Siempre le había prestado ayuda en sus maquiavélicos planes, más por diversión que por amistad. Como el día que entretuvo al príncipe para que Malfoy pudiera drogar a su novia. Y seguía colaborando con Draco en sus intentos de desprestigiar al príncipe para hacerlo abdicar.

Si Lavender Brown hubiera sabido eso, jamás le habría pedido ayuda a él. Pero el destino le sonreía, podía ayudarlos a ambos y beneficiarse por partida doble. Poco le importaba que Ron llegase a reinar o no, que lo hiciera con Lavender a su lado o con Granger, lo único que le preocupaba era divertirse y esa mañana, la rubia le había ofrecido un caramelo difícil de rechazar para un mujeriego empedernido como él.

* * *

A Ron le gustaba mucho jugar al ajedrez, era una de esas cosas en las que nadie podía hacerle sombra, ni siquiera el mismísimo Cedric Diggory. Sirius era su adversario. Jugaban en uno de los salones de la primera planta. Hermione apareció por casualidad y se acercó a ellos intrigada.

—¿Quién va ganando? —preguntó con tono amigable.

—Su alteza, como siempre. —El pelirrojo ni siquiera la miró. Manteniendo el gesto imperturbable.

—¿Se te da bien el ajedrez?

—Sí, pero si me sigues molestando perderé la partida —farfulló molesto sin apartar sus ojos de las piezas.

—Vale, perdona. —La castaña se retiró hacia una estantería con libros, haciendo como que los ojeaba. Se sentía dolida por la reacción de Ron, pero no quería salir corriendo de allí, dándole a entender lo que le ocurría. Sirius se percató de todo.

—Jaque mate. Tendrás que practicar más si quieres derrotarme —exclamó triunfante.

—Alteza, ni con toda la práctica del mundo podría ganarle —Se volvió hacia la castaña—, señorita Granger ¿sabe jugar al ajedrez?, ¿le apetece echar una partida?

—Bueno, no soy una experta, pero conozco las reglas. —Se acercó a la mesita con cierto temor. Aprovecharía la ocasión para tantear a Ron.

—Juega con Sirius, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. —Las palabras del príncipe la volvieron a herir. Sus ojos azules la miraban con indiferencia.

Sirius Black contemplaba a la pareja sin entender nada. Dos días atrás se besaban y ahora parecía que Ron volvía a despreciarla. Se había perdido algo, no cabía duda.

* * *

Por la tarde, Ron decidió entrenar un poco en su gimnasio privado. Le encantaba el deporte en general y mantener su cuerpo fuerte y marcado en particular. Ese día tenía especial necesidad de practicar Kick Boxing, podría soltar la tensión que venía acumulando desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Sirius se ofreció a ayudarlo, era su oportunidad para hablar con el joven príncipe. Ron vestía un pantalón largo de chándal y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

El pelirrojo golpeaba con energía las manos protegidas de su guardaespaldas. Al principio eran puñetazos más suaves, pero poco a poco fueron ganando intensidad. Ron se olvidó de que estaba con Sirius, su amigo y lo golpeó como si fuera el causante de todas sus penas. El moreno empezó a retroceder ante el implacable ataque del príncipe.

—Alteza, relájese un poco —Pero el pelirrojo no parecía escucharlo. Sus puñetazos eran cada vez más violentos—. ¡Basta alteza!

—¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿ya no puedes seguirme?, te estás haciendo viejo Sirius.

—Estamos entrenando alteza, no peleando a muerte —se quejó el moreno.

—Es igual, practicaré sin ti. —Se dirigió a una estructura de madera preparada para recibir puñetazos y patadas. Extendió los brazos hacia abajo, respiró hondo dos veces y empezó a lanzar golpes con rabia.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa alteza?, nunca lo había visto así. Y no me diga que nada, porque no soy estúpido y lo conozco desde que era un crío.

—¿Cómo te sentirías… —Ron seguía golpeando la madera— si la chica que te gusta te dijera que desearía no haberte conocido? —Sirius lo miró desconcertado, ¿acaso hablaba de Granger?

—Alteza… ¿le gusta la señorita Granger? —preguntó asombrado.

—Siempre he hecho lo que he querido —Sus palabras se intercalaban con golpes cada vez más fuertes—, siempre he tenido lo que he deseado... ¡siempre!... pero ahora... no puedo tener… lo que más he deseado... ¡en toda mi maldita vida! —El último golpe dejó marcas de sangre en la madera.

—¡Alteza! —Sirius se acercó rápidamente al príncipe para mirarle el puño. Tenía los nudillos ensangrentados pero no parecía notar ningún dolor.

—¡¿Por qué tiene que importarme esa maldita sabelotodo?!

Ron no pudo callarse más y acabó contándole todo lo que había vivido con Hermione. Todo lo que sentía por ella y las razones que lo habían llevado a ese patético estado en que ahora se sumía. El moreno lo abrazó con fuerza, odiaba verlo sufrir, porque si algo sabía, era que el príncipe de Inglaterra tenía un gran corazón y cuando decía que alguien le importaba es que le importaba de verdad.

* * *

Hermione llamó a Katie en un intento de encontrar calma. No había tenido el mejor de sus días. La morena se sorprendió un poco por el cambio brusco del príncipe pero le aconsejó a su amiga que no le diera importancia, que lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar con normalidad con él, hasta que el enfado por su mala frase se le pasara. Seguramente era sólo un enfado pasajero, y todo volvería a su cauce pronto. Pero ¿cuál era su cauce?, ¿vivir momentos como el que habían compartido en la cama del hotel?

También llamó a Oliver, y éste le dijo que tenía ganas de verla y hablar con ella en vivo. Hermione le sugirió verse en casa de los Bell, pero el moreno declinó su oferta y le pidió visitarla en Clarence House. La castaña aceptó pero invitando también a Katie, para evitar problemas con la visita de un solo amigo varón.

* * *

Oliver y Katie llegaron al jardín de la casa real y alguien los saludó.

—¡Hola Katie!, ¿qué haces aquí? —La inconfundible voz de George inundó los oídos de la morena.

—Hola George, vine a visitar a Hermione.

—¿Tienes prisa?, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros y luego ves a Hermione?

—¿Te importa Oliver?

—En absoluto, diviértete… tú que puedes —musitó.

—Vale, pues dile a Hermione que luego entro a verla. —Wood asintió con la cabeza y pasó dentro.

Oliver Wood estaba enfadado, en las prensa se decía que el príncipe y su novia habían compartido habitación en el hotel Gold GR. Hermione no le había contado nada de eso, y empezaba a pensar que se callaba demasiadas cosas con él. Alguien del servicio lo condujo hasta una salita de la planta baja. El moreno paseaba nervioso por la habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—¿Vienes a verla? —Preguntó Ron con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Sí, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Según lo que hagáis. Recuerda que aquí es mi novia.

—Lo tengo muy claro… —escupió las palabras— No me lo recuerdes.

El príncipe vio que Wood sostenía una revista en la mano, y no era la Majesty. No le costó comprender la razón de su visita inesperada.

—¿Quieres preguntarle algo sobre la noche de hotel? —Todos sabían que se había filtrado a la prensa la información de que compartieron habitación esa noche. Probablemente algún empleado del hotel se fue de la lengua a cambio de un módico precio.

—Lo que tenga que hablar lo hablaré con ella, no contigo. —Ron sonrió, no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

—Por cierto, muy bonito el pijamita que tiene de Hello Kitty, con las gatitas cogiendo flores.

—¿Eh?... ¿cómo coño sabes tú eso? —Lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

—Pasamos la noche en uno de sus hoteles. Pero que poca imaginación tiene señor Wood. —Le dio ligeramente la espalda, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Oliver explotó, aquello era lo que le faltaba por saber. Su puño golpeó con fuerza la mandíbula de Ron, cogiéndolo por sorpresa y tirándolo contra el suelo. Hermione abrió la puerta justo cuando el pelirrojo se incorporaba.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —gritó escandalizada.

—Tu novio —dijo con resquemor—, que tiene un puño muy rápido. —Se limpió la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano, sin demasiada preocupación.

—Oliver ¿por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque no le consiento que diga según qué cosas de ti.

—¿Qué cosas?, ¿qué has dicho de mí? —Miró a Ron esperando una respuesta.

—Lo que pasa es que tu novio es muy mal pensado —afirmó con desprecio.

—¿Cómo?

—Ha visto tu pijama, el que… te regalé por tu cumpleaños —hablaba nervioso.

Hermione entendió todo. Ron le había confirmado lo que se decía en la prensa.

—Tenemos que hablar Oliver, subamos a mis habitaciones. —Dirigió una mirada de desaprobación al príncipe. Él se la devolvió con sus ojos azules cargados de rencor y una cierta satisfacción.

* * *

—Oliver por favor, no le hagas caso, dice las cosas para fastidiarte.

—Eso no importa Hermione. Lo que importa es si dice la verdad o no. —Su novia miró el suelo y calló unos instantes.

—Está bien, es cierto, compartimos la misma habitación.

—Entonces… todo lo que dicen es cierto… te vio en pijama… —Se sentó derrumbado en una silla.

—No pienses cosas raras por favor. No pasó nada más. Sólo dormimos.

—¿Dónde durmió cada uno? —De nuevo se quedó sin palabras.

—Pues… Ron iba a dormir en el sofá, pero… tiene la espalda delicada por una caída que sufrió y le ofrecí la cama.

—Entonces tú dormiste en el sofá.

—No…

—¿No?, ¿cómo que no? —La miraba con incredulidad. La castaña se armó de valor para contarle la verdad. Si inventaba algo y después descubría el engaño, las consecuencias serían mucho peores.

—Él se negó a dejarme en el sofá, compartimos la misma cama, pero…

—¡Dios!

—¡Pero no pasó nada, ni siquiera nos rozamos, era una cama enorme!

—¿No pasó nada?

—¡Claro que no!, confías en mí ¿verdad?

—En ti sí Hermione, pero en él no. Es un malcriado, ha tenido todo lo que ha deseado, quien sabe si ahora te desea a ti…

—Ron no tiene más interés en mí que el que haga buena interpretación estos meses, no te agobies Oliver, por favor. —Acompañó sus palabras con un breve beso en los labios al moreno, pero Oliver no se lo devolvió.

—Se ha divertido mucho provocándome el muy desgraciado.

—No sé porqué se comportó así.

—Dime Hermione, ¿tú confías en mí?

—No te comprendo.

—¿Por qué no me dices las cosas tal como son desde el principio?, ¿por qué no eres sincera conmigo?

—Oliver yo… tenía miedo de que te enfadaras.

—Pensabas que no me enteraría y preferías ocultármelo, pero la prensa te ha fastidiado el plan —La castaña no se atrevía a replicarle, todo lo que decía era verdad—. Dame un poco de tiempo, no esperarás que descubra que has mentido en algo así y me quede igual ¿verdad?

—Oliver, lo siento… —Quiso abrazarlo pero el moreno se apartó, rechazándola de nuevo.

—Déjame, por favor. Ya te llamaré.

Katie llegó en esos momentos al pasillo de la segunda planta y quiso acercarse a Hermione para saber lo que había ocurrido, nunca había visto tan serio a Oliver. La castaña le agradeció sus intenciones pero le rogó que se marchase, asegurándole que la llamaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Oliver nunca la había evitado, la sensación de vacío y culpa era tan grande que sintió cierto mareo. Se sentó en un sofá, tratando de calmarse un poco. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Pero entonces recordó a Ron y su mirada de satisfacción cuando ella se retiraba con el moreno. Deseaba gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz, si él no lo hubiese provocado, seguramente podrían haber hablado del asunto de la habitación tranquilamente. Decidida, bajó las escaleras para buscar a Ron en sus habitaciones.

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue con el impulsivo de tu novio? —preguntó divertido.

—Ron, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

—No sabía que tu novio fuera tan mal pensado —replicó despreocupado.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, para provocarlo, ¿verdad?... ¡¿por qué?! —gritó.

—Porque me divierte, soy así, ¿algún problema? —Mintió. Lo hizo guiado por los celos y la envidia, para hacerle daño al hombre que era dueño de la chica que le gustaba y de paso fastidiarla a ella también, por jugar con sus sentimientos. Porque era eso lo que sentía el príncipe de Inglaterra, que una niñata empollona, mojigata y sentenciosa había estado jugando con él.

—Ninguno. Muchas gracias Ron, de verdad.

—De nada, y ahora déjame tranquilo, tengo que revisar documentos de mi próxima tarea oficial. —Le dio la espalda y la escuchó marcharse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Ron estrujó los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Sentía dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. Menudo seductor de pacotilla había resultado si alguien como Hermione Granger lo perturbaba de ese modo. Pero eso se había terminado.

* * *

Hermione terminó el jueves muy abatida. Ambos chicos la habían tratado con desdén.

Se puso a pensar y comprendió que se había portado mal con Oliver, le había ocultado cosas que a cualquier novio le dolerían, no era extraño que hubiese reaccionado así, pero ¿y Ron?

Hermione no alcanzaba a entender qué había ocurrido en los dos últimos días. Ron había cambiado otra vez, pero desgraciadamente para mal. Era como retroceder en el tiempo. Volvían las palabras secas, cortantes y ese aire de prepotencia que ya tenía olvidado. ¿Se debía a su desafortunada respuesta cuando él le preguntó por la entrevista?, pero su reacción le parecía muy desmesurada. Deseaba saber lo que había ocurrido, deseaba hablar con él y recuperar al Ron de las últimas semanas, porque a ese Ron ella… lo necesitaba. Sin él no sería capaz de llevar adelante la farsa durante los diez meses que quedaban. Y además… le importaba, porque ella nunca había llorado por alguien que no le importase y ahora las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, mientras Crookshanks se arremolinaba en su regazo, maullando para reclamar caricias a su dueña.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Bueno, la cosa se ha puesto mal para Hermione. Los tres están sufriendo. Ya os advertí que la vida no siempre es color de rosa xD**


	24. Querer es dolor

_Hola a todos, he vuelto y con capítulo nuevo bajo el brazo xD eso sí, no sé cómo os sentará jajajaja, la espera desde luego sé que mal, lo lamento, pero es que mi vida no puede ser sólo escribir fanfics :P_

_Gracias a todos los que me seguís :D en especial a aquellos que me dejáis reviews animándome a continuar: Catimb, Nefer W, Alecita-Luna, Javiera-6, manzanaaa, VremyaLuny, nena weasley granger, , miuri, Daniels-Delirious19, CarinaD'PotterJonas, danielaweasley, Emmanuel, HARE_GRIFFINDOR, Uriel, Fer Cornamenta, RoseWeasley13, Skinniy, Lily…, Nekiiito, GraJo, Juliette Weasley, Merak84, Daniiielaa098, Prixy 24!, .epílogo, HelenRosalie, CristiRHr, ELIZA, Val!, Albireo. ^^_

_**Emmanuel**: Así es, el camino será complejo, con altibajos. Te comento tus cuestiones ^^ Hermione sabe que su respuesta le debió doler un poco, pero no puede tener idea de cuanto, puesto que no sabe que Ron está bastante loco por ella, él nunca se lo ha dicho ¿no? Así que no entiende que una frase así le haya cambiado tanto. Sobre el golpe a Ron, él realmente no esperaba que Oliver recurriese a la violencia, sólo quería crisparlo verbalmente y ya, y claro que podría haberle dado unos golpes a Wood, pero no quiere defraudar nuevamente a sus padres, y también un poco por Hermione._

_Muchas gracias por tus sinceras palabras ^^ espero seguir generando pasiones en los próximos capítulos. Besos!_

_**HARE_GRIFFINDOR**: Me has emocionado con tu review ^^ me hace muy feliz ver que he logrado provocarte todos esos sentimientos tan distintos en un solo capítulo, y espero seguir lográndolo ;) Sobre Hermione, dale el beneficio de la duda mujer jajaja._

_Besos!_

_**Miuri**: Muchas gracias ^^ Me alegro que te guste el lemmon que metí, aunque fuera un sueño xD A Oliver todos lo queréis fuera de juego ya ¿eh? Jajaja Siento no haber colgado antes ains. Besicos!_

_**Uriel**: jajajaja veo que te gustó el lemmon, y sí claro que llegará cuando lleguen hasta el final y sea de verdad xD paciencia jajaja. Te veo decidido a ser el príncipe de Hermione, mucha suerte pues contra Ron jajaja. Besicos!_

_**Lily…**: Pues bienvenido el review aquí tb :D muchas gracias ;) Jajaja Oliver tenía razones para pegarle, Ron lo provocó cosa mala xD Besicos!_

_**GraJo**: gracias por el esfuerzo de leerlo todo tan rápido :D en fin, seré breve porque ya hablamos de esto por más vías xD Jajaja consigo que odiéis a ambos según el capítulo xD Besakos de YsIs ;)_

_**Prixy 24!**: jajajaja siento haberte engañao con el lemmon xD pero tenía que hacerlo xD Hermione la ha cagado, a ver que piensas de ella en este capi ;) Besicos!_

_**CristiRHr**: hola guapa!, sí, todo empezaba genial, muy bonito, pero era un sueño jajaja lo siento :P Hermione metió la pata. A ver que te parece en este capi. Sirius es un apoyo para Ron ^^ Cuídate mucho, besicos!!_

_**ELIZA**: muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones ^^ y me alegro que te haya gustado mi lemmon, es que intento no ser vulgar porque me molesta leer las cosas demasiado explícitas, y no lo veo como el centro de las historias, son algo extra, como dices tú. He creado unos personajes muy dudosos en cuando a sentimientos, Ron porque ha sido siempre un vividor y Hermione porque teme sufrir, hay que tener paciencia con ellos jejeje. Sobre lo que me dices de no llevar más de dos historias, te comprendo, es cierto que al colgar me comprometo en cierto modo con mis lectores, pero es que he tomado la decisión de escribir capítulos más cortos, porque publicarlos tan larguísimos me ahogaba, espero que nos os disguste mucho. Estimada Eliza, disfruta tú tb de las vacaciones, un beso muy fuerte!_

_**Val**!: vaya que si han retrocedido y espérate a leer hoy jajajaja Pues sí, el lemmon en su justa medida, si no los agotaría a los pobres jajaja. Dejar a Oliver es buena idea, ¿pero sencilla?, para Hermione no lo parece jajaja. Besicos!_

_**Albireo**: gracias por leerme, y ánimo que ya te queda menos para ponerte al día jajajaja. Un beso muy fuerte!_

_Tened presente que el romance de Ron y Hermione es como una montaña rusa, llena de subidas y bajadas jajajaja… dicho esto, ¡a leer! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 25. Querer es dolor**

Hermione se despertó el viernes cansada, le había costado mucho dormirse la noche anterior, las lágrimas se lo habían impedido. Se miró en el espejo del baño, hacía mala cara. Lo único que podría animarla o al menos intentarlo sería hablar con Katie, pero más aún que sus palabras de consuelo, necesitaba sus abrazos. La llamó y la morena se personó en Clarence House antes de la hora de comer.

—¿Vienes a ver a tu amiguita del alma? —preguntó Ron con cierto desdén cuando vio a Katie en el vestíbulo.

—Sí. Tengo prisa, si me disculpas. —Se hizo a un lado para esquivar al pelirrojo y subió las escaleras aceleradamente. No le había hecho gracia el tono que había empleado el príncipe, ¿también estaba en contra de los amigos de Hermione?

—¡Katie!, menos mal que ya estás aquí… —Se arrojó al cuello de su mejor amiga y soltó las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo toda la mañana.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí… —La abrazó y se quedó quieta para que la castaña se calmase.

—Todo es… un desastre… —hablaba entre sollozos y gimoteos— Ron me trata mal… otra vez… y le contó a Oliver… y ahora… Oliver también… se enfadó conmigo…

—Vamos a ver, hablemos de esto con tranquilidad —Se sentaron en un sofá del salón que tenía en sus habitaciones—, acabo de cruzarme abajo con el príncipe y la verdad es que me ha hablado de mala manera.

—¿A ti también? —exclamó Hermione incrédula.

—Estaba maleducado y como resentido. Creo que aquella frase que le soltaste le ha sentado muy mal. Tú misma me dijiste que desde eso está así.

—Ya… lo sé Katie, metí la pata hasta la ingle. Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijo entonces?, ¿por qué me trata tan mal sin darme una explicación a su cambio de comportamiento?

—Bueno, eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que yo, lo conoces mucho más.

—Ron es un estúpido orgulloso —farfulló entre pucheros. Katie pudo apreciar en el rostro de su amiga que no hablaba del pelirrojo con odio, más bien con la rabia típica de alguien que estaba molesto con una persona a la que quiere mucho.

—Pues tú no te quedas atrás guapa, ¿por qué no has hablado con él sobre esto?

—¿Yo?... —Katie la miraba muy seria— Es que… me daba miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Llámame tonta pero me daba miedo que me dijera algo que pudiera dolerme, no sería la primera vez. No sé porqué pero todo lo que viene de Ron me afecta muchísimo.

—No hace falta que lo jures, ya te veo ya —La castaña frunció el ceño—. Pero si estuviera en tu lugar, iría a hablar con él para aclarar las cosas.

* * *

El príncipe se moría de curiosidad y no pudo evitar acercarse a las habitaciones de Hermione. Se aproximó a la puerta y la escuchó llorar. Pero ignorando que lloraba por él, se marchó de allí asqueado, pensando que su estado era únicamente por Oliver. Al final, su novio la tenía más enamorada de lo que parecía. Ron se sintió un imbécil. Había estado pensando en una chica que a la que no le importaba y eso no podía soportarlo, le dolía muy dentro. Jamás se había sentido así por culpa de una mujer.

* * *

—Está bien, hablaré con él. Es lo mejor, si seguimos como al principio de conocernos no lo podré soportar.

—Lo sé Hermione, necesitas a Ron… —La mirada que la castaña le lanzó la obligó a matizar sus palabras— A Ron siendo amable contigo, poniéndote fácil las cosas para la farsa, eso quería decir —se rió.

—¿Has quedado con los gemelos?

—Sí, vamos a ir a un club a jugar unos partidos, te diría que te vinieras porque van más amigos de todos, pero sé que no querrás.

—Me conoces bien —Sonrió por primera vez desde la llegada de la morena—. Pásalo genial Katie.

—Gracias, ya te contaré… pero creo que George me está gustando otra vez, soy un desastre —bromeaba la morena. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

* * *

Quería hacer tiempo para retrasar lo inevitable, pero no tenía sentido alargarlo más. Respiró hondo varias veces y abandonó sus estancias para bajar las escaleras. Caminaba despacio, con cierto temor, cuando cruzó la puerta de las habitaciones del príncipe.

—¿Ron?... —Lo llamó suavemente. No hubo respuesta. Pensó que tal vez estaría con Snape, sabía que tenían una reunión.

Decidió esperar a que regresara, ocupando el tiempo en mirar mejor aquella estancia. Era el salón donde tiempo atrás Ron la había enseñado a bailar, y donde… ambos se habían besado de aquella forma tan apasionada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que pasó en el sofá que tenía delante. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y dedicó su atención a un mueble librería que ocupaba toda la pared. Había varias fotos del príncipe. Aparecía con sus padres y sus hermanos, en otras con sus amigos. Le hicieron gracia varias fotos del mismo día en que aparecía con Charlie y Ginny, los tres pelirrojos sonreían y Hermione pudo reconocer en sus rostros verdadera felicidad, qué pocas veces lo había visto sonreír así desde que lo había conocido. Pero la foto que más llamó su atención fue un primer plano del pelirrojo. Estaba extremadamente guapo. Ron era muy guapo pero en esa foto estaba increíble. Su gesto era serio, formal, pero sereno. Su mirada azul penetrante, su nariz, sus labios, sus mechones de color rojo sobre las cejas… lo encontró demasiado atractivo, cautivador, tanto que se quedó embobada con la imagen y no advirtió que el modelo de dicha foto estaba a sólo unos pasos de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Hermione saltó hacia atrás por el susto— A parte de babear mirando mi foto.

—¡Eres imbécil!, ¡no estaba babeando! —Técnicamente decía la verdad, pero a nivel interno la había pillado, aunque jamás se lo diría a él.

—¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta? —La miraba con aire de superioridad y ella sintió indignación y dolor.

—Vine a hablar contigo, pero creo que ha sido una mala idea. —Comenzó a dar pasos hacia la puerta, pero él la detuvo.

—¿Hablar de qué?, espero una visita y no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo ahora? —Hermione se volvió hacia él.

—¿A mí?, ¿a qué viene eso?

—Mírate maldita sea, desde hace unos días me tratas muy mal. Me hablas con desdén y mucha prepotencia, incluso a Katie, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

—¿Y a ti te ha pasado algo? —Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Yo me comporto igual que siempre, no he cambiado en absoluto —dijo con firmeza.

—Sí, ése es el problema —musitó el pelirrojo, pero la castaña no entendió bien sus palabras. Podía seguir comportándose como un borde con ella o excusarse con la dichosa frase de la entrevista, pero jamás le diría la verdad, que estaba sintiendo muchas cosas por ella mientras Hermione se divertía volviéndolo loco y sin dejar a su novio.

—Sé lo que te ocurre Ron —De pronto captó toda la atención del príncipe. ¿Realmente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?—. Es por lo que te contesté el otro día ¿verdad?, cuando me preguntaste por lo de conocernos.

Hermione no lo aguantaba más, necesitaba arreglar las cosas y ya no le importó sacar ella el tema de discusión, aunque ignoraba que había mucho más detrás. Ron sonrió de lado, un poco decepcionado con las palabras de la castaña, pero lo mejor era darle la razón.

—Me sorprende que alguien como tú, que se las da de chica sensible, me dijera aquella frase tan dura. —No abandonaba su pose seria y altanera.

—Es cierto, fueron palabras desafortunadas —No le gustaba la actitud de Ron. Ella se intentaba disculpar pero él no se lo ponía nada fácil—. Por eso quería pedirte… —Pero el príncipe la interrumpió.

—Suerte que a mí lo que digas me afecta poco.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces por qué cambiaste de la noche a la mañana? —Estaba empezando a enfadarse con él.

—Creo que todo esto me está empezando a cansar ya. Esta mierda de farsa, el tener que fingir contigo allá donde estemos, verte cada día por mi casa como si pintaras realmente algo en mi vida cuando no es así… —Hermione sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar— Me siento totalmente limitado, agobiado… Creo que al final tenías razón, habría sido mejor no conocernos nunca. —Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había dicho aquellas palabras, su rabia interna lo había dominado por completo, eran tantas cosas, pero en especial oírla llorar por Oliver Wood.

—Vale… —Le temblaban ligeramente los labios y su voz sonaba como un susurro— Aclarado todo pues, me voy… a mis habitaciones.

Ron sintió el impulso de correr tras ella y disculparse, consecuencia de sus sentimientos, pero logró contenerse.

* * *

Hermione estaba enfadada con el pelirrojo, por eso, cuando entró en sus habitaciones, Crookshanks alzó su cabecita de la canastilla pero no se decidió a salir de ella y acercarse a su dueña.

—Yo preocupada por ti… y sólo estás harto de esto y de verme cada día… ¡maldito seas Ronald Weasley! —Tenía los puños cerrados y caminaba por la estancia con pasos fuertes para intentar sosegarse.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson saludó amablemente al hombre del servicio y esperó con la mirada perdida. Había llamado al príncipe con la excusa de una fiesta que deseaba celebrar en palacio, y quería hablar con él para ver si le parecía bien la idea y le daba permiso. Cualquier cosa con tal de acercarse a él para tantearlo, y contra todo pronóstico, le había dicho que fuera a verle. Pansy necesitaba saber si la relación entre Ron y Granger era sólida de verdad o tenía posibilidades para seducirlo. Esperaba ver a la famosa novia del heredero también.

—Buenas tardes Parkinson —La saludó con una sonrisa educada—. Me sorprendió mucho tu recado.

—Buenas tardes alteza, yo pensé que tal vez no querrías recibirme.

—Mientras no vengas con Malfoy, podré sobrellevarlo. —En el fondo no se fiaba de la morena y no le importaba que ella lo notase. Todavía recordaba lo mal que se comportó con Hermione en cierta fiesta, aunque tampoco el comportamiento de Hermione con él era ejemplar. Este rencor fue lo que lo convenció a recibir a la morena.

—Vengo por el tema de la fiesta que ya te comenté, ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar más tranquilo? —preguntó mirando hacia las personas de servicio que cruzaban el vestíbulo con sus quehaceres.

—Claro, subamos a mis habitaciones.

"Eso quiero" pensó satisfecha.

—¿Granger está en Clarence House hoy?

—Sí, ¿quieres verla?

—No tengo especial interés. —Ron sonrió, le encantaba lo poco disimulada que era Pansy, igual que él con ella.

El príncipe la invitó a entrar y a sentarse pero la morena prefirió quedarse de pie, a pocos pasos de él.

* * *

—Señorita Granger, los estaba buscando. Dígale a su alteza que cuando termine con su visita tienen que venir a hablar conmigo. —La castaña no pudo resistirse.

—¿Quién es la visita?, ¿Harry?

—No, se trata de Pansy Parkinson. —A Hermione se le descompuso la cara. ¿Qué demonios quería la víbora de Parkinson?, ¿y por qué Ron la recibía como si tal cosa?, ¿acaso había olvidado lo mal que la trató a ella o es que ya no le importaba eso?

Su indignación no hacía más que aumentar y eso sumado a la curiosidad que la dominaba demasiado desde que vivía entre la realeza, hizo que se lanzase a espiarlo, como una vulgar cotilla. "Si mi madre me viera, no me reconocería, ni yo a mí misma tampoco" se lamentaba internamente.

* * *

Pansy le explicaba el asunto de la fiesta mientras se paseaba a su alrededor, procurando contonearse lo mejor posible, para llamar su atención de hombre. Ron, todavía dominado por el rencor hacia Hermione, empezó a dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos, porque al fin y al cabo ¿qué se lo impedía?, ¿una mojigata con novia que sólo quería marearlo? Si Snape lo hubiese sabido, seguramente se habría presentado en sus habitaciones para ponerlo en su sitio. Había una razón muy importante para no caer en las redes de Pansy Parkinson: mantener la credibilidad de la farsa. Pero el pelirrojo asociaba la farsa a Hermione y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella en esos momentos le daba demasiada rabia.

—En verdad… —La morena le puso ojitos— Lo de la fiesta en Buckingham me haría especial ilusión si tú asistieras a ella. —Ron se fijó en su hermoso rostro, todo en ella era tentador.

—¿A sí?

—¡Claro que sí! —Pansy se tomó la confianza de apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho del príncipe de una manera artificialmente casual. Él no la apartó, seguí atento a los movimientos de sus labios— Creo que siempre has sabido que yo…

Bajó la mirada fingiendo rubor y Ron sonrió ligeramente. Había decidido seguirle el juego.

—¿Tú qué? —Ella lo miró con devoción.

—Yo siempre… he querido acercarme a ti… pero tú nunca me has dado la oportunidad —Su voz era sorprendentemente suave. Estaba intentando provocarlo, incitarlo, Ron lo sabía y estaba encantado—. Podría haber hablado contigo por teléfono, pero… preferí venir para poder verte.

—No soporto a Malfoy y tú tampoco eres santo de mi devoción Parkinson.

—Llámame Pansy, por favor.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desorbitados, a través de la cerradura podía ver a la víbora Parkinson echándole los trastos al príncipe sin ningún miramiento, como si su novia no existiera, y Ron… ¡le seguía el juego el muy sinvergüenza! Empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu cabello pelirrojo. —Pansy jugueteaba con un mechón del príncipe, hasta que se lo peinó hacia atrás.

—Tengo novia —informó como un autómata.

"Aleluya" pensó Hermione.

—A mí tu novia me da igual… y no tiene porqué enterarse. —Le sonrió de manera seductora y Ron sintió como el deseo afloraba en su interior.

La morena se sorprendió con la reacción del príncipe, esperaba encontrarlo mucho más reticente, pero ahí estaba, comiéndosela con los ojos. Fuera por la razón que fuera, la relación con Granger no debía ir tan bien como decían los medios de comunicación. Era el momento, tenía que cruzar la línea. Se puso de puntillas y besó a Ron en la comisura de los labios. El pelirrojo hizo un leve movimiento para apartarse.

Hermione observaba lo que acontecía con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Ya le daba igual si alguien la veía allí, agachada, espiando al príncipe por la cerradura. Durante un instante, Ron sintió culpa, como si besar a otra mujer fuera una traición hacia Hermione, pero eso era ridículo, puesto que su noviazgo era una farsa y ella no sentía nada por él. Tal vez sí estaba traicionando a sus verdaderos sentimientos si besaba a Parkinson, pero sentía tanto rencor hacia Hermione y tanto deseo hacia la morena que…

—¿Por qué no? —Se volvió hacia ella y atrapó sus labios con hambre. Hambre de placer, hambre de olvido. Siempre había utilizado el sexo para evadirse de sus problemas, ¿por qué cambiar ahora? Además sabía que Pansy no contaría nada porque no le interesaba aparecer como la amante del heredero, ella tenía aires de mayor grandeza como para querer ser vista como la otra.

Hermione sintió que algo atravesaba su pecho. Un profundo dolor la sacudió por completo. Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse, la visión de aquella pareja besándose y tocándose con desespero se emborronaba, eran sus lágrimas las que le impedían ver con claridad. Intentó secárselas pero se movió con torpeza y golpeó la puerta sin querer. De inmediato Ron y Pansy se separaron.

—Hay alguien tras la puerta —afirmó ella.

—Eso parece, voy a ver. —Hermione se irguió con presteza y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Cuando el príncipe abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones y se asomó a ambos lados del corredor ya no pudo verla. La castaña se refugiaba en la primera esquina que había encontrado, con la espalda pegada a la pared, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y un ligero ahogo que no la dejaba respirar.

—No he visto a nadie… o ha salido corriendo o nos equivocamos.

—Bueno, es igual, estábamos en algo más interesante ¿verdad? —Pansy se acercó a él y lo besó de nuevo. Cogió las manos del príncipe y las llevó a su trasero, dándole a entender que tenía vía libre— Vamos a tu dormitorio.

Ron no replicó nada, sólo se dejaba llevar por las agradables sensaciones de tener un trasero firme en sus manos, una boca tentadora en sus labios y una mujer tan hermosa deseando acostarse con él.

Pero no le duró mucho el ímpetu, cuando ya la tenía rendida a él, con la blusa abierta y la falda levantada, sobre su cama, la maldita sabelotodo Hermione Granger volvió a su mente. Sin embargo, lo hizo de manera diferente a las otras veces en que lo había hecho hervir de rencor. Imágenes de ella se mezclaban con la visión de la morena, hasta tal punto que ya no sabía bien con cual de las dos estaba. Parpadeó repetidas veces, intentado poner de acuerdo a su cabeza con sus ojos. Sí, estaba con Pansy Parkinson, una mujer bella hasta decir basta, pero su mente lo estaba bombardeando con escenas fugaces que había vivido al lado de Hermione. La morena lo besaba, pero Ron saboreaba los besos de Hermione, la morena lo acariciaba, pero Ron sentía las caricias de Hermione… Pansy seguía cariñosa, sin advertir el estado en el que se había sumido el príncipe, hasta que éste dejó de devolverle las atenciones.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ya te dije que no se lo diré a nadie, no tienes que preocuparte. No te estoy pidiendo nada más que esto.

—Lo sé… pero… yo no…

—¿Es por tu novia? —Él calló— Supongo que será un poco violento hacer esto aquí, sabiendo que ella está en la casa.

—Es mejor que te marches Pansy… —La morena se incorporó en la cama, el pelirrojo se apartó de ella y la dejó levantarse por completo.

—Hablaremos ¿verdad? —cuestionó mientras se cerraba la blusa y se colocaba bien la falda.

—Sí, pero ahora vete a tu casa. —Su gesto era serio.

Cuando Pansy Parkinson abandonó sus estancias, Ron se sentó en la cama, abrumado. Agachó la cabeza, con los dedos enredados en sus cabellos rojos. Deseaba desaparecer y no sentir más ese cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios que iban a terminar por volverlo loco. Se había lanzado como un obseso a por Parkinson sólo por rencor hacia Hermione, y después ni siquiera había podido consumar el acto por ella, porque su imagen y su recuerdo lo habían bloqueado. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?, ¿ya no podría tener relaciones con otra chica que no fuera ella?, ¿cómo podía ser tan desgraciado?, ¿por qué demonios tenía que quererla así?

—Joder… la quiero, la quiero… eso es lo que me pasa, maldita sea… ¿es esto querer a una mujer? —farfulló sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y se derrumbó. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, rompiendo a llorar desconsolada. Se moría de celos. Ver a Ron besando a Parkinson le revolvió las entrañas, le provocó náuseas, mareo y dolor, mucho dolor. Jamás en su vida se había sentido morir así, y menos por un chico.

Era verdad que lo que ella dijera no le importaba, ni sus palabras ni ella misma. A Ron no le importaba nada, ni tan siquiera mantener la farsa que tantos esfuerzos requería. No se lo había pensado mucho para acostarse con la furcia de Parkinson.

—Es un cerdo, un mujeriego sin remedio, un falso, un… —Su voz se fue apagando entre sollozos. Crookshanks se acercó lentamente a ella, porque ahora la percibía triste y no enfadada como antes— Y yo soy una imbécil… —El llanto en su rostro aumentó, oculto tras sus manos.

* * *

Ante la tardanza del príncipe y su novia postiza, Snape se personó en las habitaciones del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué hace aquí alteza?, ¿la señorita Granger no le dio mi recado? —Ron levantó la cabeza y lo miró con cansancio— La mandé a avisarlo.

—Ella… ¿nos vio? —De inmediato, el príncipe ató cabos, o al menos unos posibles cabos. Tal vez fue Hermione la que hizo ruido en su puerta. Pero ¿por qué no entró ni tocó para pedir permiso?— Aquí no ha venido.

—Qué raro, una doncella me dijo que la vio a pocos pasos de su puerta.

"Así que nos viste Hermione." Se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro pecoso.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia alteza?

—Nada… ¿qué querías Snape?

—Sólo informarles a ambos que este lunes su majestad la reina quiere verles.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo sé, pero lo intuyo… respire tranquilo, no será para reprenderlo. —Le dedicó una mirada fría.

—Muy bien, pues ya me has informado. —Era más que evidente que quería que se marchase de allí cuanto antes.

—Iré a hablar con la señorita Granger. —Inclinó la cabeza para despedirse y lo dejó solo.

* * *

Ya más calmada de su inesperado ataque de celos, Hermione llamó a Katie, pero la morena no le cogió el móvil, estaba demasiado entretenida con los gemelos y otros amigos. No tenía a quien recurrir para contarle lo último que había experimentado por culpa de Ron y entonces se acordó de Oliver. No sabía nada de él en todo el día, y siempre le mandaba algún mensaje o le hacía una perdida. Sabía que debía seguir enfadado con ella, pero se sentía tan sola que lo llamó, si al menos lograba arreglar las cosas con él, su vida no sería tan miserable. Lo que tenía muy claro es que cualquier idea absurda de estar con Ron, de dejar a Oliver por ese salido sin sentimientos, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Oliver la ayudaría a no pensar en el príncipe de ese modo.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo estás Oliver?

—Bien… —Su escasez de palabras y su tono seco le indicaban que en efecto, seguía un poco enfadado.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí Hermione, un poco, lo siento.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme Oliver, fui una idiota… lo sé y lo siento, debería haberte contado todo desde el principio. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Vale… pero ahora mejor dejamos la conversación, porque cada vez que recuerdo la situación del príncipe contigo me enfurezco. Ya te llamo yo. Hasta otro día.

—De acuerd… —Antes de terminar de pronunciar la última palabra, el moreno cortó la conexión telefónica.

La tristeza parecía haberse empecinado en no abandonarla esos días. Suspiró. Katie tenía razón, Oliver no la hacía sentir de esa forma tan intensa. La pena que sentía al verlo tan enfadado con ella, era mucho menor que el dolor que había experimentado al ponerse celosa por Ron y eso debía significar algo. Algo que se negaba a admitir, algo que sólo le traería más dolor.

* * *

Snape visitó a Hermione en sus habitaciones y la puso al corriente de la visita a palacio del lunes.

Ron y Hermione apenas se vieron durante el fin de semana. Se esquivaban cuanto podían, ante la atónita visión de Snape, Remus y Sirius, aunque el último sabía más al respecto.

* * *

Katie se pasó otra vez por Clarence House para hablar con la castaña y ésta la puso al día con las últimas novedades.

—Joder, yo que siempre mantuve la esperanza de que sintiera algo serio por ti y va y el muy cerdo se lía con esa víbora.

—Pues ya ves… no ha cambiado, sigue yendo detrás de las mujeres guapas, y yo sólo fui un pasatiempo más. Todas sus atenciones, sus miradas amables, sus sonrisas… no eran más que trucos baratos para llevarme al huerto a mí también, como si fuera una más de sus conquistas. Nunca le he importado lo más mínimo.

—Mira Hermione, ni se te ocurra seguir pensando en él. Creo que Oliver te merece mucho más, aunque desgraciadamente no te haga sentir de la misma manera.

—¿Puedes creerte que llegué a pensar en dejar a Oliver?

—Bueno, si no sientes suficiente por él quizá sería lo más honesto.

—Pero lo quiero mucho y él a mí, no como Ron.

Katie le aconsejó que no estuviera con el moreno sólo por despecho hacia el príncipe, porque Oliver no merecía eso, y volvió a insistir en que no se fiara del pelirrojo.

* * *

—¿Estuviste el viernes en mi puerta? —Ron la cogió a solas por uno de los pasillos de Clarence House y no pudo contenerse.

—¿Yo?, claro que no.

—Mientes, Snape me dijo que te mandó a avisarme, y una doncella te vio por allí. ¿Por qué no entraste ni dijiste nada Hermione? —Se recreaba en la mueca de molestia que mostraba la castaña.

—Vale, está bien, sí que fui… pero te escuché acompañado y no quise interrumpir.

—Ah sí, estaba con Parkinson… hablando… —Sonrió de lado, dejándole claro que el verbo hablar no era el correcto.

—Claro, hablando… —Hermione explotó— ¿tienes idea de lo que habría pasado si llega a veros alguien del servicio?

—Por suerte nos viste tú. —Clavó sus ojos azules en los marrones de ella. ¿Era dolor lo que veía en ellos?

—Eres un irresponsable.

—No somos novios de verdad y yo a veces necesito sentirme vivo ¿entiendes?, tú para eso tienes a tu querido Wood, pero yo tengo que buscármelo. ¿O pensabas que estaría un año de celibato? —escupió con prepotencia.

Ya no pudo replicar nada. Se alejó de allí con prisas. Necesitaba huir de Ron, porque no podría contener las lágrimas mucho tiempo y no quería que la viera así, muerta de celos, llorando por él como una imbécil.

* * *

—¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con ella al decirle todo eso?

—Dura fue ella conmigo antes, cuando yo me estaba comportando demasiado bien. —Harry miraba a su amigo con una ceja levantada.

—¿Y crees entonces que te vio con Parkinson?, porque sólo te dijo que os escuchó.

—Estoy casi seguro y si se muestra tan afectada es porque le ha dolido —Sonrió con maldad—. Se lo merece por haberme hecho sufrir de celos tantas veces.

—No me gusta oírte hablar así Ron, ¿te alegras de hacerla sufrir?

—¿Acaso no he sufrido yo cuando Diggory se le acercaba o cuando se besaba con el maldito Wood?

—Sí, es cierto, pero sufrías porque te importaba. Eres idiota, ¿no ves que si le duele es porque le importas? —El príncipe lo miró con cara de sorpresa. Harry caminó hacia la ventana y miró el jardín a través del vidrio— Ginny no se muestra dolida por mí, porque no le importo nada como hombre, te envidio Ron.

—Eso que dices no tiene sentido. Hermione Granger está encantada con su novio, lo que pasa es que sabía que me tenía pendiente de ella y le ha dolido comprobar que no es la única para mí. A todas las mujeres les fastidia perder la exclusividad de sus admiradores. Le hace falta sufrir un poco —afirmó sonriendo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan vengativo? —La sonrisa se esfumó de su cara.

—Desde que he sabido lo que es querer a alguien y que ella no sienta lo mismo.

—Ron tú… —El moreno no salía de su asombro, las palabras de su mejor amigo lo habían dejado en shock.

—Sí, creo que la quiero… pero no permitiré que ella lo sepa —Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Harry—. Ahora entiendo que tú tampoco le digas lo que sientes a mi hermana, aunque insisto en que tienes más oportunidades que yo, pero es tu decisión, no volveré a agobiarte con eso. —Le sonrió.

—Lamento mucho que te encuentres en esta situación.

—¿Sabes?, no pude acostarme con Parkinson, y te aseguro que ella quería y yo la deseaba —El moreno lo miró entornando los ojos—. Pensé en Hermione, en sus besos… y no fui capaz de hacerlo con Parkinson. —Ron le sonrió—. ¿Crees que podré recuperar el control de mi cuerpo?

—Bueno yo…

—Mejor no respondas, porque eres mal ejemplo —se rió el pelirrojo—, desde luego no puedo preguntarle a Cormac, sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad. —Harry se rió con él.

* * *

Cuando el moreno abandonó las habitaciones del príncipe se cruzó con Hermione, que iba a subir a las suyas.

—Hola Hermione. —La saludó con una sonrisa, pero la castaña no se la devolvió.

—Hola Harry —contestó con voz apagada.

Se fijó en sus ojos y le parecieron ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos, ¿había estado llorando? Harry se marchó de Clarence House con la convicción de que Ron estaba equivocado. El moreno estaba convencido de que Hermione sentía algo por su amigo, pero Ron era tan cabezota y tan ciego que ni contemplaba esa posibilidad.

* * *

Hermione se metió en la cama el domingo agradeciendo que la semana hubiese terminado. Empezó con un Ron encantador y tan amable, pero después las cosas se estropearon y sólo fueron a peor. En especial cuando lo vio con Parkinson. Tenía las imágenes grabadas a fuego en la memoria, y el dolor que sentía cada vez que las recordaba era casi tan intenso como cuando los vio en vivo.

"Malditos celos, maldito Ronald Weasley por provocármelos, y maldita yo… por quererlo…" Hermione se lamentaba de sus sentimientos mientras sollozaba encogida.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**¿Qué?, ¿queréis matarme?, ahora los estoy haciendo sufrir de lo lindo, lo sé xD **

**Pasaos por mi blog y veréis un precioso póster nuevo que me ha hecho mi amiga Merak84 ^^ , es que parece el cartel de una película ainsss ¡¡gracias guapísima!! :D  
**


	25. Intuición femenina y un nuevo confidente

_Hola gente!!, ¿seguís odiándome? xD Este capítulo es como se dice "de transición", aviso que no hay mucho momento RoMione, pero pasan cosas que creo que están bien y que hacían falta, aprovecho para decir que adoro a Molly Weasley y al Harry amigo :D y que me lo pasé genial escribiendo sus escenas ^^_

_Esta vez cuelgo antes, para que luego digáis ¬¬ xD_

_Gracias a todos los que me seguís con fidelidad, en especial a aquellos que dejáis review, animándome a continuar con esta historia: Luriadna, Javiera-6, GraJo, Emmanuel, hare_griffindor, CarinaD'PotterJonas, Merak84, CristiRHr, alexdir, RoSaNgElEs, , Albireo, Celestews, Alecita-Luna, .epilogo, Daniels-Delirious19, miuri, Fer Cornamenta, manzanaaa, Skinniy, VremyaLuny, danielaweasley, nena weasley granger, Javiuwsh, JuulietWeasley._

_**GraJo**: Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ me alegra mil que te gusta lo real que es todo esto. Eso pretendo, a veces la vida es una mala z**** y en esta historia quería que se viera eso :D Ya te digo que habrá más penalidades para ambos jajaja. Hoy aparece un personaje que igual te encanta xD Besakos y abracines de la diosa YsIs ;)_

_**Emmanuel**: tu primer review me afectó bastante, la verdad, pero el segundo me alegró. Bueno, sé que no fue el mejor de mis capítulos, sobre redacción te doy la razón, pero en cuanto a que sufran y que todo lo vean negro, es lo que hay, si quisiera una historia de sólo felicidad, a parte de que duraría mucho menos jajaja, no sé si sería capaz de escribirla, me sale el drama escriba lo que escriba, lo siento ;) Espero que no abandones el fanfic y sigas leyendo, aunque te pases a comentar de tarde en tarde, pero a tu elección lo dejo ^^ Besos!_

_**Hare_griffindor**: bien dicho jajaja Hermione se lo buscó un poco xD Siempre que leo tus review me sacas una sonrisa y me infundes ánimo para seguir con esto :D muchas gracias! Un besazo!_

_**CristiRHr**: Jajaja ya he visto que lo vivís con mucha intensidad, intentaré no tomarme a pecho todo lo que decís, que estáis loquitas jajaja. Esta vez Ron no estuvo acertado con Hermione y le hizo mucho daño. Veo que estás intrigada por que lleguen muchos momentos :D poco a poco, paciencia. Hoy verás a Molly ^^ Me alegra que te guste Cedric, porque ganará algo de importancia más adelante jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras ^^ Un beso muy fuerte guapísima!_

_**Albireo**: vas un poco retrasado en la letura jajaja a ver si nos ponemos al día, aunque yo tb te debo lecturas xD Besos!!_

_A leer se ha dicho :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 26. Intuición femenina y un nuevo confidente**

Hermione se arregló en silencio. Tener una audiencia con la reina de Inglaterra le causaba nervios pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien, cuando la conoció, al inicio de la farsa, le resultó una mujer muy agradable y cercana. Lo que la preocupaba era la razón de dicho encuentro, ¿tal vez algo no iba bien?, ¿o es que los monarcas habían pensado alguna novedad para ella y el príncipe? Rogó que no fuera lo último, no podría soportar más acercamientos de los necesarios con Ron.

La euforia por los celos que creía haber causado en la castaña se había evaporado. Ron se sentía vacío y de mal humor. Al fin y al cabo, lo que deseaba era tenerla a ella, no darle celos con Pansy.

—Alteza, Sirius les espera en la entrada con el coche.

—Gracias Snape —contestó sin entusiasmo.

—Buenos días —pronunció Hermione en un tono neutro, sin apenas mirarlo a la cara.

—Buenos días. —La respuesta del pelirrojo no fue muy distinta.

En el coche no se dirigieron la palabra. Sirius Black intentó entablar conversación en más de dos ocasiones, pero fue en balde. Miraba por el retrovisor los rostros de ambos jóvenes, preguntándose qué había ocurrido para que ya no se hablasen. Cuando entraron en Buckingham, el moreno aprovechó un momento para acercarse a Ron.

—Alteza, ¿qué ha ocurrido entre la señorita Granger y usted?, están muy raros.

—Nada Sirius, ni ha ocurrido ni ocurrirá nunca nada. —Sonrió con tristeza y se dirigió hacia la entrada de palacio, donde le esperaban Snape y Hermione.

* * *

La reina Molly los recibió en uno de sus salones, en el ala de apartamentos de palacio, pues no se trataba de un encuentro oficial, sino de la visita de su hijo. Al verlos entrar les mostró su amable sonrisa, pero algo llamó su atención, Hermione caminaba dos pasos detrás de Ron y ninguno de los dos parecía considerar la presencia del otro.

—Hola madre. —El príncipe se acercó hasta Molly y la besó en la mejilla.

—Majestad. —El saludo de la castaña fue mucho más formal. Hizo una reverencia a unos pasos de la reina y estrecharon sus manos.

—No hace falta que me trates con tanta pompa, cariño —exclamó Molly con dulzura—, nos hemos visto ya varias veces y las que quedan. —Se rió y Hermione al fin mostró una discreta sonrisa.

—Gracias maj… —Se quedó boqueando unos instantes.

—Molly, con eso basta.

—Gracias Molly. —La reina la miraba con verdadera felicidad.

—Os estaréis preguntando el porqué os mandé llamar… —Ambos jóvenes la observaban con atención, mientras Snape rodaba los ojos sonriendo— Bien, podéis respirar tranquilos, sólo quería felicitaros personalmente. —El gesto de Ron se relajó.

—¿Hicimos algo especial? —preguntó su hijo.

—Tú hiciste lo que llevaba tiempo esperando que hicieras Ron, comportarte como un digno príncipe heredero… —Miró a Hermione— y usted señorita Granger…

—¡Llámeme Hermione por favor! —Molly sonrió con el impulso de la muchacha.

—Y tú… Hermione… has sido una maravillosa ayuda para el zoquete que tengo por hijo. —Se rió. Snape también, pero disimuló tapándose con una mano. El príncipe lo miró de reojo, con mala cara.

—Muchas gracias… Molly. —Se sonrojó un poco, no todos los días se recibían tales palabras de la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.

—A ti Hermione, por ser como eres… sin que nadie lo predijera, estás siendo una gran influencia para Ron, ¿verdad hijo mío? —Lo encaró, pero el pelirrojo mantenía una expresión seria, muy seria.

—Eso parece, eso decís todos… —afirmó de mala gana. Para él, la influencia de Hermione en su vida no había sido sólo maravillosa. El resto del mundo desconocía todo lo que había sentido y demonios, seguía sintiendo por ella.

—¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo Ron? —La reina entornó los ojos— Creo que es evidente que la gente te está empezando a tener aprecio desde que te ve con Hermione, y no digamos la prensa, que siempre te ponía de vuelta y media.

El príncipe apartó la mirada, dudando si decir lo que deseaba decir, al final habló.

—Madre… todo eso me parece muy bien, pero mientras tanto mi vida es un asco —Molly lo miró con expresión de asombro—. Para mantener intacta esta maldita farsa, tengo que olvidarme de vivir, y es algo que ya me está pasando factura.

La reina se fijó en el gesto de la castaña cuando Ron habló, mostraba tristeza, incluso ¿dolor? Miles de ideas cruzaron su madura mente.

—¿Quieres decir, hijo mío, que te parece demasiado duro estar unos meses sin juergas ni chicas ligeras de cascos a cambio de salvar tu reputación y la de Hermione?, ¿es eso?

Ron apretaba los labios, si replicaba a su madre, seguro que acabaría perdiendo. Ella no podía entender sus necesidades de hombre, ni que fuera duro cambiar tan drásticamente de modo de vida. Aunque en el fondo, todo eso le importaba poco, lo que le dolía era desear a Hermione y no poder tenerla.

La castaña observaba a la reina y su hijo, en medio del pequeño desencuentro de opiniones. Se alegró al ver que la reina estaba más bien de su parte. Molly tampoco veía un gran sacrificio pedirle moderación en el terreno sentimental, al menos los meses de la farsa.

—Mira Ron, si me dijeras que has conocido a una gran chica —Instintivamente se volvió hacia Hermione unos segundos. El príncipe cerró los ojos, evocando la sonrisa de Hermione—, y que te cuesta no poder mostrar tus sentimientos por ella a todo el mundo porque no puedes poner en peligro el montaje, podría entenderte, aunque seguiría pidiéndote que lo mantuvieras en un discreto segundo plano… pero lo que me dices es que te molesta no poder ir de juerga y eso… eso es algo que no toleraré más Ron, ni ahora ni nunca. Esa vida se terminó para ti, y cuanto antes lo asumas mejor. Un heredero no puede tener ese tipo de comportamiento libertino y despreocupado. —Salió la Molly estricta en asuntos del deber.

Hermione deseó que Ron contestara a su madre, que le dijera que sí había conocido a esa gran chica, que la tenía a unos pasos de él.

"Tonta de mí… ¿por qué pienso esas cosas?" se reprendió internamente.

—Está bien… tendré que soportar los cambios en mi vida. Pero no esperes que lo haga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Eres un cabezota, ojalá en eso te parecieras más a tu hermano Charlie.

—Sí, Charlie era perfecto en todo… —exclamó con amargura.

—No quise decir eso Ron y lo sabes. Charlie fue un gran príncipe heredero. Y le preocupaba mucho el estudio y el deber. Sólo me gustaría que tú compartieras eso.

—Siento decepcionarte madre.

Hermione sintió una punzada de lástima por el pelirrojo, pero el recuerdo de Pansy comiéndole la boca apartó de un manotazo su compasión por él.

—¿Cuándo entenderás que te quiero tanto como a tu hermano o a tu hermana? —La castaña se sintió un poco incómoda, como si estuviera asistiendo a una conversación demasiado privada entre una madre y su hijo. Retrocedió unos pasos, pero la reina la retuvo— ¿Ves Hermione?, ojalá Ron fuera menos orgulloso y más entregado al deber.

La sonrisa de la muchacha le indicó que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Pero no te preocupes madre, ahora que tengo a Hermione a mi lado, me estoy volviendo un buen chico —pronunció con acidez.

Molly miraba alternativamente las caras de ambos jóvenes, intentando descifrarlas. Gestos de tristeza, orgullo, dolor, rencor… ¿Qué es lo que se había perdido?

—Espero que la cosa siga como hasta ahora, Arthur y yo estamos muy contentos con vosotros y con lo que estáis haciendo, por favor, seguid así… y tú Ron, sé un poco más humilde hijo. —El príncipe rodó los ojos.

La reina se acercó hasta Hermione y le cogió las manos con verdadera dulzura.

—No sé como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo Hermione. Otra en tu lugar no lo soportaría y… —Se acercó a su oído— Probablemente no lo haría tan bien como tú. —Le guiñó un ojo con cariño, más como una cálida madre que como una distante monarca. Cada encuentro con Molly Weasley la sorprendía y agradaba un poco más. Definitivamente, Inglaterra tenía muy buenos reyes y Ron… muy buenos padres, lástima que a veces no supiera apreciarlo.

* * *

La reina pidió hablar con su hijo en privado y Hermione salió del salón. La princesa Ginny la esperaba fuera.

—¡Hola Hermione! —La saludó efusivamente.

—Hola Ginny.

—Uy que cara más larga, ¿ha pasado algo?

—No, que va… todo está bien…

—Mmmm no sé qué pensar, pero seguro que te animas esta tarde, he invitado a Luna, Harry y Cormac, comeremos juntos y pasaremos la tarde en los jardines —explicaba con ojos brillantes.

—Estupendo… —tal vez la compañía de esas personas la hiciera olvidar un rato sus celos— ¿Sabes algo de Malfoy? —Realmente quería preguntar por Pansy Parkinson, pero no se atrevió.

—¿De Draco?, bueno, hablamos algunos ratos por teléfono, es un encanto, la verdad.

—¡Hola chicas! —Harry hizo acto de presencia. Pero su atención se dirigió hacia la castaña— Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Sí, claro Harry. —La princesa los miró con cierta molestia. Primero Cho Chang y ahora Hermione Granger, ¿qué le pasaba últimamente a su mejor amigo que parecía tan pendiente de otras mujeres aún cuando ella estaba presente?

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme en privado madre? —preguntó con cansancio.

—Esperaba que tú me contaras algo a mí.

—¿Cómo?

—Ron, no estoy ciega… he visto cómo os mirabais, o mejor dicho, como no os mirabais… ¿qué ha ocurrido entre vosotros?

El príncipe no sabía que decir, así que prefirió dejar que su madre siguiera hablando.

—Sé que al principio no os llevasteis muy bien, pero creía que después la cosa había mejorado mucho… de hecho, hace una semana parecíais una verdadera pareja cuando la prensa os abordó a la salida del hotel GR. ¿Qué ha pasado Ron, para que ahora casi no podáis miraros?

—No ha pasado nada madre… es sólo que… —Un impulso de sinceridad quiso apoderarse de él, y contarle la verdad a su madre, pero logró contenerlo— Que ambos estamos un poco cansados de este montaje, nos resulta duro a los dos.

—Sé que no se trata sólo de eso hijo, pero veo que no estás por la labor de contárselo a tu madre. —Intentó el chantaje emocional, cuando Ron era pequeño solía funcionarle.

* * *

Harry se llevó a Hermione a un rincón apartado del jardín de palacio. Cuando vio que estaban suficientemente lejos de oídos indiscretos, empezó a hablarle con calma.

—Es posible que no quieras contestarme, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa Harry?, me estás asustando.

—Tranquila, no ha pasado nada, bueno… o sí, pero parece que no, bueno… —Se hacía un lío con las palabras— Iré directo al grano, la otra tarde, cuando te saludé en Clarence House ¿habías llorado? —La expresión de la castaña mostró asombro.

—¿Eh?... no… en absoluto… —La tardanza en contestar y la falta de firmeza en su voz la delataron.

—No necesitas mentirme, yo no soy Ron, pero si prefieres hacerlo…

—Harry yo… —El moreno era íntimo amigo del príncipe, contarle acerca de sus sentimientos por él podría ser una gran insensatez ¿o tal vez no?

—No quiero que te sientas obligada a contarme nada Hermione, ni que pienses que vengo enviado por Ron. Aquel día te vi muy triste y como llorosa, y creo que es por mi amigo el cabezota, pero sólo es mi opinión personal… —Empezó a darse la vuelta.

—¡Espera Harry!... es verdad… estuve llorando antes de que nos saludásemos. —Había bajado la mirada. El moreno volvió hasta ella y la contempló unos instantes.

Le había estado dando vueltas desde que la vio en Clarence House. Estaba convencido de que a Hermione le gustaba Ron y bastante, a juzgar por como se había tomado el verlo con Pansy. Y los besos y momentos que su amigo le había contado lo terminaban de convencer. Ron, por su parte, estaba loco por Hermione, él mismo se lo había confesado, eso y que incluso creía quererla, algo increíble para un chico tan mujeriego como él. Si Hermione le confirmaba que también le gustaba Ron, que lo quería o que sentía algo, lo que fuese, por él, tendría en sus manos acercarlos y propiciar que ambos hablasen con sinceridad de sus sentimientos, tal vez hiciera algo al respecto, sí. Lo que no haría jamás es irle con el cuento directamente a Ron, porque el pelirrojo podría utilizarlo en contra de Hermione, lo veía demasiado vengativo últimamente, y porque se lo debía a ella, del mismo modo que ella no le contaba a Ginny sobre los sentimientos de Harry. Ellos mismos tenían que decirse lo que sentían, y en eso nadie más debía intervenir.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres que pase?, es sólo eso… cansancio, agobio… todo esto cuesta mucho.

—Pues así aprenderás a pensar antes de actuar hijo, porque cuando actuamos, siempre hay consecuencias. —Ron apartó la mirada. Molly sabía que se estaba callando algo importante pero no sabía cómo lograr que se lo contase por propia voluntad. Ella tenía sus propias hipótesis pero no quería meter la pata.

—Créeme, me estoy dando cuenta de eso. —La reina se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las grandes ventanas de la estancia.

—¿Sabes?, tus abuelos querían mucho a Arthur pero tenían miedo de que hiciera una mala elección cuando me pidió matrimonio. —El pelirrojo miraba a su madre con cara de no entender nada.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—No interrumpas a tu madre Ron… —El príncipe hizo una mueca de fastidio. Molly seguía mirando a través del vidrio de la ventana— Después, con el tiempo, me fueron tratando y sus miedos se evaporaron. Me gané su confianza, su respeto y su cariño. Ahora soy yo la que se siente como ellos por aquel entonces, y si te soy sincera hijo mío… —Giró sobre sus talones y lo miró a los ojos— Pensaba que nunca te relacionarías con chicas que merecieran la pena.

Ron frunció el ceño molesto con las palabras de su madre, mas no se atrevió a replicarle.

—Pero debo admitir que me equivocaba. Aunque fuese por casualidad, has acabado conociendo a una gran chica.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó incomodado.

—No te hagas el loco Ron, sabes muy bien de quien hablo.

—Claro que sé de quien hablas, lo que ignoro es con qué intención lo haces.

—El día que la conocí me lo callé, pero hoy no me da la gana. Creo que Hermione Granger es una chica maravillosa, con muchos valores y buenas cualidades. La he tratado poco, es cierto, pero cada día que pasa lo tengo más claro. Su comportamiento, su sentido de la responsabilidad y el deber, su buena educación, su saber estar… es como si…

—¿Como si qué?, termina la frase mamá. —Sólo la llamaba "mamá" cuando tenía la guardia baja, y estaba claro que los elogios hacia Hermione le habían afectado mucho, en especial porque estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

—Como si el cielo se hubiera apiadado de ti y de todos nosotros y en aquel impulso irresponsable tuyo te hubiera querido dar una segunda oportunidad, permitiéndote conocer a una chica digna de ti y de… y del trono de Inglaterra, qué demonios.

—¡Madre!... Hermione tiene novio y no creo que se le haya pasado por la cabeza convertirse en princesa y en reina del país junto a mí —hablaba como intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que si no le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, no era por cobardía sino por haberse dejado guiar por el buen juicio. Molly se quedó con dos detalles de la respuesta de su hijo, que no negó que Hermione le gustase o le pudiera gustar, y que sólo habló de los obstáculos que él mismo tenía para estar con ella.

—Yo no dije que tuvieras que escogerla a ella Ron —La reina suavizó el tono de su voz, ya tenía lo que quería—, sólo me pareció bueno hacerte saber que ése es el tipo de mujer que tu padre y yo deseamos que algún día comparta tu vida, y no las locas despreocupadas con las que siempre te has juntado.

—Vale, gracias por tus sugerencias, ¿algo más madre?

—No cariño, ve con tu hermana y los demás… creo que hoy vendrán algunos amigos vuestros.

—Muy bien. —Se acercó para besar a Molly y ésta le devolvió el beso con una intensa satisfacción en el pecho. Siguió sus pasos hasta que cruzó la puerta del salón.

"Así que sientes algo por Hermione, mi intuición no se equivocaba… por fin una buena chica ha captado tu atención, ojalá no quedase en nada, ojalá no tuviera novio, ojalá ella y tú… " unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Majestad, ¿me mandó llamar?

—Sí Snape, pasa.

* * *

—Tu opinión personal es correcta —Sonrió con los ojos humedecidos, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en Harry—. Supongo que ya sabrás de la visita de Parkinson, los vi… a Ron y ella… —Sus labios temblaron.

—Sí, Ron me lo contó…

—¿Por qué me has preguntado esto?

—Porque… tengo especial sensibilidad para los amores en silencio, esos que se sienten muy dentro pero se callan, por… por muchas razones… cada cual tenemos las nuestras ¿verdad? —Le sonrió con complicidad— Creo que sabes que te comprendo demasiado bien.

—Sí. —La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa. No necesitaban decir más. Hermione sabía que Harry quería a Ginny y Harry sabía que Hermione quería a Ron. Ese podía ser el comienzo de una buena y ventajosa amistad para los dos y ambos lo sabían.

—Podría hacerte preguntas incómodas sobre tu relación con Oliver Wood, o contarte cosas que he hablado con Ron, pero eso no estaría bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas un amigo, alguien que pueda escucharte y sobre todo… comprenderte de verdad, estoy aquí para ti Hermione, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tú también puedes contar conmigo Harry, lo digo muy en serio.

—Lo sé.

—Por favor… no le digas que lloré por él…

—Claro que no, eso queda entre nosotros. —Le sonrió con ternura, la cogió de la mano y se la apretó un poco, en señal de complicidad. Hermione comprendió que aquel chico era tan noble y cálido como había pensado el día que lo conoció.

Harry quería contarle que Ron no pudo estar con Pansy porque no dejó de pensar en ella, quería decirle que era un orgulloso incapaz de captar los sentimientos de los demás, por tantos años de insensibilidad hacia la gente de su alrededor, pero si lo hacía estaría traicionando la confianza del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo y se sentía incapaz de algo así. Optó por hablar a medias, Hermione era una chica muy inteligente, eso le bastaría.

—Ron puede llegar a ser muy orgulloso y muy cabezota…

—No hace falta que lo digas, lo he comprobado muchas veces. —Rodó los ojos.

—Pero eso no significa que no le importen las personas, es sólo que… a veces se ciega demasiado —La castaña lo miró con atención—. Y le pasa como a mí, le cuesta hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos. —Harry sonrió y dio por zanjada su intervención en la pareja postiza, por el momento.

—Gracias… gracias Harry, me siento mucho mejor ahora.

—Yo también, ¿estaría mal si te pido un abrazo?

—Desde luego que no. —Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, encontrando en ese abrazo una calidez y serenidad que no esperaban hallar, casi familiar, como de hermanos.

La princesa no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su Harry, bueno, su mejor amigo Harry, estaba abrazando a Hermione Granger, la novia de pega de su hermano. ¿Acaso tenían una relación secreta?, no, eso no podía ser, Harry no podía hacerle eso. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para lo que se había encontrado al ir a buscarlos.

A unos metros de ella, Harry y Hermione se separaron, con sonrisas en sus labios y se volvieron hacia ella, saludándola sin reparo.

—¿Qué hacíais ahí tan juntitos los dos? —preguntó muerta de curiosidad, ¿y de celos?

—Ah, nada, sólo hablar…

—Sí, hemos comentado un asunto que nos interesaba mucho a los dos ¿verdad Hermione?

—Sí, temas de la universidad, un rollazo. Harry no quería aburrirte con eso y por eso me dijo de retirarnos un momento —El moreno la miraba admirado, en segundos había creado una coartada perfecta. Hermione Granger era una gran chica y si Ron la dejaba escapar es que además de orgulloso y cabezota era imbécil rematado.

La pelirroja no se quedó del todo convencida, pero decidió creer las palabras de Harry, aunque le preocupaba la obsesión que últimamente experimentaba por saber todo acerca de las chicas que se relacionaban con él.

* * *

—El que faltaba para estar todos. —Ron reconoció de inmediato la voz de Cormac.

—Ya pensaba que mamá te tenía retenido —dijo Ginny entre risas.

—Algo así —musitó el príncipe.

—Ron… ¡Ron! —Las voces de Cormac y Harry se entremezclaron.

—A ver chicos, de uno en uno, ya sé que no podéis vivir sin mí pero tranquilizaos —bromeó. Hermione lo miraba como estudiándolo. Confiaba en Harry, sabía que no le contaría nada de su conversación. Y la reina, ¿habría notado lo que pasaba entre ellos?

El príncipe se alejó unos cuantos pasos del grupo, acompañado por Harry.

—¿Cómo estás Hermione? —La castaña se volvió hacia Luna, que la miraba con esa eterna expresión soñadora.

—Muy bien Luna, ¿y tú? —La rubia la miró con desconcierto.

—Qué raro, pensaba que te ocurría algo, tienes los ojos muy tristes.

—¿Eh?, no, no, es que he dormido poco y se me ponen muy sensibles, debe ser eso lo que notas —dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, ¿cómo podía ser tan intuitiva esa chica?

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… Cormac me ha sugerido quedar con él. —Ginny se acercó más a ellas, al advertir que había confidencias.

—¿En serio? —exclamaron ambas chicas. Hermione levantó la cabeza y echó una mirada rápida al rubio, para después volver a concentrarse en Luna— ¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que no…

—¿Y eso por qué?

— No siento la inquietud de salir con un chico como él.

—Su fama lo precede, pobre Cormac. —La princesa se rió. El rubio estaba más pendiente de sus amigos que de las chicas y no se dio cuenta de que era el protagonista de su charla.

—Hermione, tú aún no conocías a Snorkel ¿verdad? —Luna ya había dado por terminada la breve conversación sobre Cormac McLaggen y le mostraba orgullosa su perrito. La castaña se agachó para acariciarlo, tenía el pelaje muy suave, de color blanco con machas negras.

—Es precioso. —El animal empezó a brincar y echarle lametones.

—Es un cocker inglés, me lo regaló mi padre por mi último cumpleaños.

* * *

—No te lo dije el otro día porque estabas muy obtuso, pero creo que yo tenía razón. Cuando me marché de Clarence House vi a Hermione…

—¿Y? —Fingió desinterés.

—Y la vi con ojos llorosos.

—Claro, ¿no ves que ha discutido con su querido novio?, yo mismo la escuché llorar cuando Katie vino a verla.

—¿También lloró con Katie? —Harry resopló. Sintió ganas de golpear a su amigo, para ver si reaccionaba de una vez.

—¿Qué pasa?, Wood debe estar contento, la tiene bien enganchada.

—Eres tonto… —Quería gritarle que sus lágrimas eran por él, que Hermione también sentía algo por él, pero no podía traicionarla.

—¿Cómo? —Frunció el ceño muy molesto.

—Tu cabezonería me descoloca, ¿cómo puedes estar tan ciego?... Sería bueno que dejaras de empecinarte en tus maravillosas deducciones y te acercases a ella para comprobar lo que ocurre ente vosotros.

—Ya sé lo que ocurre, que ella quiere a Wood y yo sólo he sido una tentación difícil de resistir pero pasajera. ¿Qué más tengo que saber?

—Espero que algún día tengas más sensibilidad que una cuchara. Me vuelvo con el grupo. —Conforme el moreno se alejaba del príncipe, Cormac avanzó hasta él.

—¿Qué le has dicho?, parecía serio.

—Nada, pero últimamente parece que todo el mundo se empeña en darme lecciones —Bufó con fastidio—. ¿Y qué tripa se te ha roto a ti?

—Tranquilo amigo, que yo no vengo a darte sermones.

—Perdona Cormac. Eres el único que no me exige. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

—Es sobre Lovegood.

—¿Luna Lovegood?

—Claro, ¿conoces a otra Lovegood? —Ron negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa con Luna?

—Más bien, qué le pasa a ella conmigo —exclamó en una mueca.

—No te comprendo, sé más explícito porque no te sigo.

—Me ha rechazado como diez veces por Messenger, le propuse quedar conmigo pero siempre me dice que no. ¿Es que le pasa algo a mi cara?, ¿he perdido atractivo? —preguntaba irritado.

—¿Quieres salir con Luna Lovegood? —Ron sonreía incrédulo.

—Quiero quedar con ella como sea, me ha herido el orgullo. ¿Cómo puede rechazarme a mí y diez veces seguidas? —El rubio hablaba como si fuese algo inconcebible.

—A lo mejor no eres su tipo. —El príncipe se contenía la risa, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Cormac tan agitado por una chica como Luna.

—Por favor… soy el tipo de todas las chicas, no me vengas con esas…

—¿No sabes eso de que sobre gustos…?

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que ves normal que prefiera a Neville Longbottom antes que a mí?

—El físico no lo es todo.

—Já… ¿y eso lo dice el príncipe de Inglaterra, alias culo veo, culo quiero? Por favor Ron, si eres el primero que se fija en el envoltorio antes que nada.

—No empecemos a discutir entre nosotros, menuda racha llevo —musitó.

—Vale, perdona, es que uf, esto me supera… Nunca me había sentido tan humillado por una chica, ninguna me había dado calabazas jamás.

—Para todo hay una primera vez. —Sus ojos azules se escaparon hasta Hermione.

"Hasta para querer de verdad a alguien…"

—Quiero quedar con ella como sea, por lo menos una vez… y demostrarle que sí le gusto, aunque se haga la dura. He tenido una idea pero necesito tu ayuda.

—Te temo.

—Seguro que te gusta, escucha…

—No querréis pasar la tarde montando a caballo ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione con cierto miedo.

—No sé, yo no tengo nada pensado —contestó la princesa con franqueza—, si se os ocurre algo decidlo ¿eh? —Harry y Luna asintieron.

—¡Chicos!, Ron y yo hemos pensado en algo… —Cormac se acercó a ellos con grandes zancadas. El pelirrojo lo seguía unos pasos detrás.

La castaña lo miró, sus ojos se cruzaron un instante, pero ella apartó la vista y él hizo lo mismo. Habían compartido una mirada y el mismo deseo de hablar y aclarar muchas cosas, pero ¿encontrarían el valor de hacerlo?

—¿Tienes una propuesta para la tarde?

—Pues sí, ¿qué os parece una carrera de motos? —sugirió el rubio con entusiasmo— Primero corremos los chicos y después vosotras… si os atrevéis —Rió.

—¡Yo claro que me atrevo! —replicó de inmediato la princesa— ¿Qué decís chicas?

—Pues que yo voy a pasar —Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa—, nunca he subido en moto.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Luna con tranquilidad.

—Vaya —La voz de Ginny sonaba decepcionada—, entonces sólo puedo correr yo.

—Bueno ya lo decidiréis, que todavía no he terminado. Primero competimos los chicos, pero para hacerlo más interesante… ¡el que gane recibirá un premio! —Todos salvo Ron lo miraban con atención— Una cena para dos en el Dover Street Restaurant & Jazz Bar, pagada por los perdedores claro.

—Entonces seguro que mi hermano se esfuerza —Estalló en carcajadas y el príncipe le golpeó con el codo en el costado suavemente—. Es verdad Ron, tú por comer haces casi lo que sea. —Todos se sonrieron, incluso Hermione, pero en cuanto él la miró su sonrisa se esfumó.

—Yo quiero correr porque necesito soltar energía —afirmó el príncipe con decisión.

"¿No soltaste suficiente con Parkinson el otro día?" pensó la castaña mientras lo miraba entornando los ojos.

—Vale, pues haréis la carrera, voy a avisar a Hagrid que estará en las cocheras.

—¿Y Joe?

—Se ha jubilado, ahora Hagrid trabaja en palacio, se vino desde el castillo de Balmoral, donde había trabajado ya unos años. Se le dan genial los animales, los caballos están encantados con él —explicaba con alegría la princesa.

—Sólo queda un detalle, los chicos deben elegir a la chica con la que disfrutarán la agradable velada si ganan. —El rubio pensó que así Luna no podría negarse a quedar con él, si es que ganaba la carrera. Harry vio la oportunidad de pasar unas horas a solas con Ginny y no lo dudó mucho.

—Yo elijo a Ginny.

—¿Me eliges para qué? —La pelirroja regresaba de avisar a Hagrid para que preparase las motos.

—Para que cenes conmigo si gano yo.

—Gracias Harry. —Eso la había hecho muy feliz, decidió no pensar más en el extraño abrazo con Hermione o las charlas con Cho, quería seguir siendo la chica favorita de Harry y que la escogiera era buena señal.

—Yo elijo a Luna.

—Vale. —La rubia no mostró especial felicidad.

—Entonces Ron… escoges a Hermione ¿no? —se burló Ginny.

—Es lo que hay —pronunció con voz neutra. Hermione lo miró con molestia, habría preferido a Harry o incluso a Cormac, antes que Ron. Deseaba que el pelirrojo perdiese, porque de lo contrario, tendría que compartir una cena con él y no rebosaba de ganas por ello, al igual que el príncipe. Luna los observaba pensativa.

* * *

Hagrid los saludó efusivamente, les tenía gran cariño a los príncipes, los conocía desde su nacimiento, porque pasaban todos los veranos en Balmoral, junto a sus padres.

—Es un gran placer conocerla señorita Granger. —El hombre, que medía casi dos metros de alto, le ofreció su enorme mano con afecto. Hermione se la estrechó y notó con sorpresa que no le hizo daño. Todo lo que era de grande, era de sensible y cuidadoso, así era Rubeus Hagrid, no por nada los animales lo adoraban.

Cormac y Harry montaron dos motos propiedad de palacio, Ron utilizó su última adquisición, una Ducati 848 blanca. Se colocaron en la salida del recorrido. Hermione rogaba que el príncipe perdiera, Luna prestaba casi toda su atención a Snorkel, que se entretenía a sus pies con una pelota de goma, rubia y castaña esperaban en la zona final del recorrido. Ginny se preparó para darles la salida.

—¡Adelante! —chilló con todas sus fuerzas mientras agitaba un pañuelo, como había visto en películas del estilo "Fast and Furious".

Los tres chicos arrancaron a gran velocidad. Pronto Cormac se puso a la cabeza, estaba decidido a ganar la carrera y su anhelada cita con Luna. Ron y Harry lo seguían de cerca. Y entonces pasó algo fatal. El perro de Luna se alejó de su dueña, corriendo detrás de la pelota que había rodado hasta el medio del camino. El rubio lo iba a atropellar sin remedio.

—¡¡Cuidado, mi perrito!! —gritó una descompuesta Luna.

Cormac miró rápidamente a Luna y después al perro, y aunque suponía perder la carrera, no pudo pasar por encima, desvió su moto y perdió el control, acabando en tierra moto y piloto. Las chicas contuvieron la respiración durante unos segundos agónicos. Afortunadamente Cormac se levantó sin problemas, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa.

—¡Seguid joder, que estoy bien!

Ron y Harry, que habían detenido sus motos, se miraron desafiándose y arrancaron a todo gas. Para desgracia de Hermione, fue el príncipe quien llegó primero, aunque por escasos instantes, ganando así la cena en Dover Street para los dos.

Luna, después de abrazar a su perrito, corrió hasta Cormac y se arrojó a su cuello, pillando al rubio totalmente desprevenido. Después le cogió las manos, agitándoselas repetidas veces.

—¡Muchas gracias por no atropellar a Snorkel!, ¡muchas gracias, de corazón! —exclamaba con entusiasmo la rubia.

Aquel gesto le tocó hondo a Cormac, aunque todavía no fuera consciente de cuanto.

—No pasa nada, no iba a chafar al perro. —Luna le sonrió y entonces se percató de algo y su gesto se contrajo.

—Estás herido, espera… —Cormac se tomó un instante para sentir su cuerpo y notó cierto dolor en la frente, se llevó la mano hasta ella y percibió algo mojado, era sangre.

Luna sacó un pañuelo, chupó una esquina y lo pasó sobre la herida, limpiando la sangre, el rubio se dejaba hacer entre sorprendido y encantado. Después le puso una tirita que sacó de una pequeña caja.

—¿Siempre llevas tiritas en el bolso?

—Casi siempre, es que soy un poco torpe y me doy muchos golpes —le explicó con su voz dulce y una sonrisa— Cormac…

—¿Sí?

—Aunque no hayas ganado la carrera, te mereces esa cita, si aún la quieres.

—Claro… claro que la quiero. —Su rostro se iluminó, de repente los acontecimientos habían pegado un giro inesperado. Ya lo daba por perdido, y al final ella misma le ofrecía la oportunidad de seducirla. El rubio sonrió de lado, recuperando su pose más seductora, aunque Luna no pareció muy impresionada con ella.

Los demás se acercaron a ellos para interesarse por el estado de Cormac e informarle sobre el ganador.

—Iba a ganarte Ron, y lo sabes.

—Sí Cormac, pero al final me tendrás que pagar la cena —bromeaba el príncipe.

—Qué bien te lo pasarás con tu novia a costa nuestra bribón —El rubio lo provocó a sabiendas, para vengarse un poco. El gesto del pelirrojo se torció de inmediato.

Luna lo advirtió y buscó el rostro de Hermione, que también parecía haberse apagado con esas palabras.

"Vaya, así que yo estaba en lo cierto… primero mal, luego bien, ahora otra vez mal, y siempre esa extraña magia alrededor de los dos… la farsa se vuelve realidad…" La rubia sonrió discretamente, nadie se dio cuenta. Luna Lovegood no necesitó que nadie le dijera que la relación entre Ron y Hermione era un montaje, lo supo cuando los conoció, del mismo modo que ahora sabía que entre ellos había nacido algo verdadero, su intuición femenina nunca le fallaba. Miró a Harry, Ginny y Cormac y se preguntó si ellos también estarían al corriente de la farsa y de que ésta había evolucionado.

Hermione avanzó unos pasos hasta Ron, que se había librado del agarre de Cormac.

—Si prefieres… podemos anular lo de la cena. —Su voz no denotaba rencor ni rabia, sino más bien tristeza.

El pelirrojo miró sus ojos castaños con atención y recordó las palabras de Harry. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?... Sería bueno que dejaras de empecinarte en tus maravillosas deducciones y te acercases a ella para comprobar lo que ocurre ente vosotros." ¿Podía ser que Hermione hubiera llorado por él?

—¡No!, no hace falta anularlo... —Ella lo miró con asombro— Ya que nos pagan la cena, aprovechamos ¿no? —Era la excusa perfecta para estar a solas con ella y hablar de todo lo que estaba pasando entre los dos.

La castaña estaba estupefacta con Ron, no comprendía bien su cambio de actitud hacia ella, aunque desde luego lo agradecía y recordó las palabras del moreno. "Le pasa como a mí, le cuesta hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos…" ¿El príncipe callaba lo que realmente sentía por ella? Ambos tendrían que sincerarse, y la cena parecía una buena ocasión, ¿conseguiría reunir Hermione el valor necesario?

Luna seguía observándolos discretamente, sin hacer mucho caso a las tonterías que Cormac le hacía a Snorkel, amorosamente acurrucado en brazos de la rubia.

"Y de nuevo esa magia en torno a ellos… es increíble… parece que sus miradas brillan más que hace un rato", sonrió ufana.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Para los que os preguntáis que pasará ahora… pronto llegará la cena de parejita ^^ y también habrá una noche de discoteca para Ron, Hermione y los demás :D ¿cuándo trabaja este príncipe? jajajaja**


	26. Discotheque

_Hola a todos!!! He vuelto, ya pensabais que se me había tragado la tierra ¿verdad? xD_

_A partir de ahora mis respuestas a los reviews puede que pequen de breves, pero os prometo que el tiempo se me escapa de las manos, y hago un gran esfuerzo para poder seguir publicando este fanfic con todo el trabajo que me está dando el proyecto de la universidad, espero que perdonéis la brevedad de mis respuestas ^^_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis, en especial a quienes me habéis dejado review: Luriadna, nena weasley granger, Emmanuel, Catimb, Daniels-Delirious19, miuri, VremyaLuny, Nefer W, danielaweasley, manzanaaa, Alecita-Luna, kisa kuchiky, .epilogo, Javiuwsh, Juuliett, Majo, , alexdir, ninaaaaaaa, Kari Uchiyama, GraJo, Fer Cornamenta, Javiera-6, hare_griffindor, CristiRHr, Val!, CarinaD'PotterJonas, Skinniy, Becky Midle, Luisa, MissLadyGranger, Nekiiito, larii15, ronnie-hermy, Albireo, Merak84, ELIZA, NeftiS, Brisa1311._

_**Albireo**: ponte al día pronto jajaja que me descoloca comentar capis atrasados cuando no toca xD pero muchas gracias por seguir mi historia ;) Besicos!_

_**NeftiS**: Impaciente jajaja, pero me agrada que sea porque te encanta la historia, te contestaré mejor en el foro ;) Besicos!_

_**ELIZA**. Espero que cuando leas esto estés totalmente recuperada ^^ Me alegra que te hayan gustado las intervenciones de Harry y Molly ;) Un beso muy fuerte!_

_**Luisa**: Hola y bienvenida! :D Me alegra que te guste tanto ^^ gracias por tus palabras :$ siento la demora pero ya tiene capi nuevo :D Besicos!_

_**Val!**: jajaja espero sorprenderte para bien xD muchas gracias por comentar aunque sea breve, ya ves que yo ahora tampoco tengo tiempo para más, espero que tú tb estés bien :D Besicos!_

_**CristiRHr**: hola guapa!, no te preocupes por ser breve, yo tengo que serlo tb. Me alegro que te gustase el capi, la reina Molly, Harry, los celos de Ginny jijiji, paciencia con lo de Cedric, pero reaparecerá ;) y ya verás jajaja. Besicos guapísima!_

_**Hare_griffindor**: jajaja pues acertaste en ambas frases, significan lo que decías, pero tendré cuidado de no utilizar frases españolas que no podáis entender, ainss :P lo siento, las cosas se van a ir arreglando ;) ahora toca subida en la relación jajaja. Besicos!_

_**GraJo**: ¿y qué puedo decirte a ti?, como ya sabes que te comento por otros lares, aquí seré breve ¿fale? xD muchas gracias por dejar review :D Jajaja me encantó meter guiños que sabría que entenderías xD Un besako mu grande de YsIs pa su GraJito :D_

_**Ninaaa**: jajajajaja tranquila mujer, cuando puedas me dejas review, yo te lo agradezco siempre ;) Besicos!_

_**Majo**: ainsss cuanta razón tienes, pero bueno, mi Ron al final será buen chico, Hermione se lo merece ¿no? :D Besicos!_

_**Emmanuel**: las frases que comentas es que siempre las he utilizado en ese orden, y la gente que conozco de mi país también, pero creo que no es importante el orden, la idea se entiende. Sobre la moto, bueno, sea o no patriota, el verdadero príncipe inglés tiene una Ducati jajajaja, quéjate a él :P Harry es heterosexual en mi historia, cuidado con lo dices que se podría cabrear xD Y sobre la charla Snape y Molly, creo que lo hice bien, pero te adelantas, eres poco paciente ¿eh?, lee este capi y lo verás. Besicos!_

_Y nada más por ahora, a leer todo el mundo :D_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 27. Discotheque **

La morena estaba tumbada sobre su cama, con el móvil en la mano.

—Sí Draco, el príncipe me besó y me tocó, y te aseguro que me deseaba mucho… pero después me pidió que me fuera.

—¿Seguro que te deseaba?, no entiendo que te rechazase. —No había un ápice de celos en su voz, sino más bien indiferencia, como quien habla del tiempo. Pansy sintió tristeza.

—Quizá le pareció peligroso hacerlo allí, tan cerca de Granger.

—Tal vez sea eso… pero ¿sigue sin llamarte?

—Sí…

—Entonces me temo que no lo hará, ha pasado casi una semana.

—Pues no creo que sea adecuado que vuelva a buscarlo yo.

—Desde luego que no, tampoco conviene que piense que eres una perra en celo —se carcajeó el rubio. Pansy torció el gesto disgustada—. Tal vez sería bueno que os vierais otra vez, pero de forma más casual.

—¿Y si esto no funciona?, ¿y si está realmente enamorado de Granger y no la traiciona?

—En ese caso tendremos que pensar otro plan para destruir a su alteza. —La voz de Draco sonaba segura y despreocupada, pero en el fondo no se sentía en absoluto así.

El hijo de los duques de Wellington se empezaba a impacientar. Hasta el momento, ni su relación con Ginny ni sus planes para quitar de la línea sucesoria a Ron habían prosperado demasiado. Incluso la princesa estaba últimamente más distante de lo habitual. Es cierto que hablaban largos ratos por teléfono de vez en cuando, pero a veces la notaba ausente, extraña… y no podía comprenderlo.

* * *

El miércoles, Hermione se vio con Oliver, que ya parecía haberla perdonado por el asunto de la cama de hotel. La castaña estuvo bastante atenta con su novio, sorprendido por su comportamiento pero a la vez encantado. Parecía que volvían a estar bien como pareja.

Pero en su interior se sentía confusa. Los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella eran un completo misterio, aunque tal vez se desvelasen en la cena que tenían pendiente, pero estaba claro que ella no podía ser alguien demasiado importante para el pelirrojo a nivel sentimental, de otro modo no se habría acostado con la víbora Parkinson. Cada vez que recordaba aquello le dolía el pecho. Por otra parte, no podía negar lo que ella sentía por el príncipe, aún en contra de su razón y de toda lógica. Deseaba que Ron le dijera que no la quería, que ella no le importaba nada y así sentirse liberada y poder seguir con su vida junto a Oliver cuando la farsa terminase… mentira… Qué gran mentira… Hermione se moría por escuchar a Ron decirle que la quería a ella y a ninguna más, que sólo deseaba besar sus labios y no otros, que sólo a ella le haría el amor…

Una lágrima traidora se escapó de sus ojos marrones. Detuvo su avance con un dedo, mientras sonreía al espejo.

"Qué tonta soy…"

* * *

Snape esperaba al príncipe y a Hermione en su despacho de la planta baja en Clarence House. Tenía que comunicarles ciertos planes de parte de la reina Molly. Recordó su conversación con la monarca.

—_He notado cosas… entre Hermione y mi hijo… ¿sabes de que hablo?_

—_Creo que sí, majestad._

—_Ron necesita una mujer como ella a su lado… no las busca fortunas o aristócratas ambiciosas que suelen acercarse a él._

—_En cambio la señorita Granger es una chica inteligente y sensata… _

—_Sí Severus… y creía que Ron nunca se fijaría en alguien así, pero ha sucedido y no puedo dejarlo pasar, tenemos que hacer algo._

—_¿No sería perjudicial para la farsa que entre ellos pase algo?, porque ese algo podría ser malo o terminar mal o…_

—_¿Y si la farsa se vuelve realidad?_

—_Pero majestad, Granger tiene novio y una vida fuera de palacio._

—_Esa es la pega —Torció el labio—. Pero algo me dice que mi hijo le gusta… vi algo en sus ojos, cuando lo miraba hace un rato… _

—_¿Qué quiere que haga?_

—_Creo que deberíamos favorecer un acercamiento entre ellos, ¿no te parece?_

—_Si usted lo ve así._

—_Por ejemplo, este fin de semana… que salgan a divertirse, que vayan a alguna discoteca o…_

—_Majestad, una discoteca sería peligroso, es un lugar grande y con demasiada gente…_

—_Bueno, pues a alguno de los clubs esos a los que solía ir Ron antes… pero que vayan los dos, y sus amigos si quieren también… —Molly entornó los ojos con cierta picardía— En un ambiente así será más fácil que salte la chispa ¿no?_

_El moreno se ruborizó un poco. Detestaba los locales de "fiesta", las aglomeraciones de jóvenes descerebrados, jamás habían sido de su gusto. Pero la reina tenía razón, era buena ocasión para que algo surgiese, aunque no lo veía del todo claro._

—_¿Su majestad el rey Arthur opina del mismo modo?_

—_Mi marido también está encantado con Hermione, pero cree que a Ron jamás le interesará ella de verdad… yo tengo esperanzas de que sí._

—_De acuerdo, les comunicaré sus deseos de la manera debida._

—_Gracias Severus, sabía que podía confiar en ti._

"Lamentablemente, yo estoy de acuerdo con el rey… ojalá me equivoque, pero Ron ha sido siempre demasiado mujeriego… y como Granger sólo sea un capricho pasajero, provocar algo entre ellos al final será un desastre para la farsa."

* * *

—Sus majestades han pensado que ya es hora de que se dejen ver como una pareja feliz en ambientes más distendidos, fuera de palacio… —Snape los ponía al corriente.

—¿Mis padres quieren que salga de fiesta? —preguntó en tono jocoso el príncipe.

—Sí, pero de manera responsable y acompañado de la señorita Granger, por supuesto.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron un instante y después miraron al moreno.

—Supongo que ha llegado el momento de hacer aquello que nos dijo hace un tiempo.

—Así es señorita Granger. Es lo más… normal del mundo —Aunque no para él, desde luego—, que una pareja joven y enamorada, salga a disfrutar de… la noche y los amigos… —Ponía caras raras y Ron sonreía divertido. Conocía a Snape de muchos años y desde luego no era amante de las fiestas y el jolgorio, ni el rey tampoco, seguro que Molly había sido la mayor impulsora de esa idea.

—Pues saldremos uno de estos fines de semana, ya lo echo de menos —exclamó tranquilamente el pelirrojo. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Pero no puede perder el control en ningún sentido alteza, espero que lo tenga claro.

—Demasiado claro… será aburrido, pero en fin…

—Entonces este viernes saldrán juntos.

—¿Este viernes? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, este viernes, ya se ha avisado a algunos periodistas de confianza, para que capten la salida del local, aunque falta elegirlo, eso lo pueden hacer ustedes.

—¿Se ha avisado a la prensa?

—Sólo a alguna persona, no se preocupe señorita Granger, pero lo creímos necesario, para que se vean como una pareja feliz y normal en todos los ambientes…

—¿Y no puede ser al siguiente? —insistió el príncipe.

—Lo siento, sería contraproducente empezar a cambiar la fecha, no queremos problemas con la prensa. —Ron bufó.

* * *

El jueves por la tarde, Ron quiso proponerle algo a la castaña, así que se dirigió a sus habitaciones, la encontró concentrada en unos libros, como de costumbre.

—Hola. —Ella levantó la vista sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Hola Ron.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Sí, dime. —Soltó el lápiz y se recostó en la silla. El príncipe avanzó unos pasos hasta colocarse justo delante de la mesa.

—Como mañana tendremos que salir "de fiesta", la cena en el "Dover Street"se pasará al sábado ¿no?

—¿Pasado mañana?

—Claro.

—No, no podré…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque seguramente volveremos muy tarde mañana, y el sábado estaré cansadísima, no tendré ganas ni energía para salir otra vez.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Frunció el ceño— Ni que tuvieras cuarenta años.

—Perdona, pero no estoy tan acostumbrada a trasnochar como tú, me agota mucho.

El pelirrojo quería tener esa cena cuanto antes, así que no desistió y propuso otra idea, al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en la mesa de madera oscura.

—Está bien… podríamos cenar entonces el lunes o el martes…

—¡¿Salir entre semana?! —dijo con gesto de sorpresa, desorbitada a juicio del príncipe.

—Ni que te hubiera sugerido practicar sexo en medio de Picadilly Circus. —Las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron, parecía haberse quedado muda—. ¿Por qué no puedes quedar tampoco entre semana?

—Porque… entre semana tengo que acostarme temprano y al día siguiente madrugar, así es como rindo cuando tengo que estudiar o hacer trabajos.

—Lo tienes todo calculado ¿no?

—Sí, me encanta hacerme horarios y cumplirlos.

—¿Es que nunca haces algo improvisado o sin planear?

—No, eso no va conmigo.

—Ya lo veo… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cuadriculada?

—¿Cuadriculada?, sólo me gusta organizar bien mi tiempo.

—¿Y cuándo podrá la señorita súper organizada cenar conmigo? —Clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella. Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con esa mirada y el interés que Ron mostraba por cenar con ella— Es un local exclusivo y hay que avisar con cierta antelación. —La castaña parpadeó y recuperó la compostura.

—Pues… el fin de semana que viene, no tengo ningún plan.

—Alabado sea Dios… —se burló el pelirrojo.

—No creo que pase nada por retrasarla una semana —se defendió ella.

—Claro que no… todo va a seguir igual " por desgracia". —Se dio la vuelta, decepcionado. ¿Es que sólo él tenía interés en la dichosa cena?

"Demasiado cuadriculada, y en el amor pareces igual..." pensó con amargura.

Pero se equivocaba. Hermione deseaba esa cena quizá aún más que él, sin embargo, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no se lo notase. Había pasado los días nerviosa, pensando que ese mismo fin de semana tendría la velada con Ron, a solas, lejos de todo el mundo, pero al final Snape había truncado sus deseos. Agradecía enormemente el interés del príncipe, pero tampoco podía trastocar su semana por una cena. Tenía mucho que estudiar y los últimos días apenas se había podido concentrar por culpa de los vaivenes emocionales sufridos. Ahora que parecía haberse calmado todo con Oliver y tener cierta tregua con el pelirrojo, tenía que aprovechar para estudiar.

* * *

La princesa Ginny se ofreció encantada para ayudar a Hermione a arreglarse. Habían quedado todos en la entrada de Clarence House.

—¿Al final dónde iremos?

—Pues después de dudar entre Chinawhite, Movida y otros… Ron y Cormac han decidido que a Boujis Nightclub —informaba la pelirroja—. Bueno, yo me bajo ya al jardín, que tengo una perdida de los gemelos, qué puntualidad cuando se trata de salir de fiesta. —Se rió—. Ron creo que te espera en el vestíbulo.

—Muy bien. —la voz de Hermione provenía de detrás de la puerta del baño.

—Ya estoy lista —anunció la castaña a un Ron que esperaba de espaldas a ella.

Cuando el príncipe se volvió para mirarla se quedó prendado de ella. Hermione llevaba un top de cuero negro atado al cuello y una falda de cuero blanco, hasta mitad de muslo; medias y zapatos negros de tacón. Su cabello castaño, brillante y de varios tonos, lucía alisado y hermoso. La falda, bastante ceñida a su cuerpo, insinuaba sus caderas, más marcadas y femeninas de lo que siempre le habían parecido. Sintió un intenso deseo por ella.

—¿Por qué te has vestido así? —exclamó celoso. Le molestaba que otros hombres pudiesen mirarla de la misma forma que ahora lo hacía él.

—¿No estoy bien?, Ginny me dijo que…

—Sí, estás… bien… "jodidamente bien, Dios, estás… ¡sexy!"

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?, si salimos de fiesta como pareja quiero estar a la altura, ya te dije que me tomé en serio lo de mejorar mi aspecto.

—Ya lo veo ya… pero ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco?, ¿qué diría tu novio si te viera así?

—Pues… supongo que algo como _estás tan guapa que te comería a besos ahora mismo_ —Ron seguía los movimientos de su boca como hipnotizado, y escuchar la palabra besos no le ayudó—, y después me pediría que diera una vuelta —La castaña giró sobre sí misma con gracia—, para poder verme completamente.

Ron estaba al borde de la taquicardia con semejante visión y reaccionó de la única forma que podía, si no quería descubrirse.

—Creo que vas demasiado vulgar, no es necesario enseñar tanto ni maquillarse así… —Le dio la espalda, no verla le facilitaba decirle esas cosas.

—Y yo creo que eres un completo cretino. Soy simpática contigo y te pones así… pero me da igual, hoy quiero pasarlo bien, no me vas a amargar —Cogió su chaqueta y su bolso de un estrujón y se dirigió a la puerta de salida—. A ti te parezco vulgar, pero yo esta noche me siento como una diosa.

—Eres una diosa —musitó el pelirrojo, seguro de que ella no podía escucharlo.

Ya había dado varios pasos y de pronto se paró en seco. Juraría haber escuchado tres palabras de la boca de Ron, pero era imposible, ¿cómo iba a decir él que ella era una diosa? Se volvió para mirarlo, allí estaba el pelirrojo, con su gesto de mal humor, mirándola con severidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cortante.

Su subconsciente la debía haber traicionado, Ron jamás habría dicho eso, pero ¿acaso ella habría deseado que lo hiciera? Resopló, invadida por la frustración y retomó sus pasos hacia la puerta.

"Y yo que iba a decirle que él también estaba muy bien". La imagen del príncipe con su americana oscura sobre una camiseta blanca, ceñida a su torso definido la asaltó y Hermione se reprendió por ello. "Es un idiota, me saca de mis casillas", volvió a bufar.

Un minuto después, cuando ya había logrado calmarse, el príncipe salió al jardín, donde lo esperaban Cormac, Hermione, los gemelos y su hermana.

—¡Ya estamos casi todos! —chillaba Ginny con entusiasmo— Estoy tan emocionada, es la primera vez que salgo de fiesta con Ron y los chicos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

—Sí, hasta ahora siempre he ido a pequeños pubs con las amigas, mis padres lo han visto más seguro para mí… además Ron dice que no sé beber —rió la pelirroja.

—Pues claro que no sabes —exclamó su hermano—, en un brindis familiar pediste repetir y casi terminas subiéndote a la mesa.

—¡Eso no es cierto!, sólo me puse a bailar un poco. —Le golpeó en el brazo.

—Ahora sí estamos todos. —Hermione miró hacia el chico moreno que se acercaba al grupo. Le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto con complicidad.

—Guau Harry, hoy vienes dispuesto a arrasar ¿verdad? —comentó Fred entre sonrisas.

Ginny se había quedado sin palabras, sólo podía mirarlo, sin dar crédito. Hermione la observaba divertida.

—Hola chicos… hola Ginny. —La princesa apenas respondió a los besos en la mejilla del moreno, todavía medio noqueada.

—Ho…hola Harry… te has quitado las gafas…

—Sí, una buena amiga me aconsejó usar lentillas para salir de noche. —Se volvió hacia la castaña y se guiñaron un ojo. Ginny no se percató del detalle, no podía apartar la vista de su mejor amigo.

—Y tu ropa…

—Ya me tocaba renovar el vestuario. —Harry parecía haberse vestido con la ropa de Ron o Cormac, moderna y a la vez elegante. Y todo su cambio de look se debía a Hermione, ella lo animó a hacerlo—. ¿Qué te parece? —Se abrió un poco la americana y retrocedió varios pasos.

—Estás genial Harry, de verdad… —Ginny experimentó algo por segunda vez. La misma sensación extraña en el estómago que el día que la sorprendió tocando el piano. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, para escapar de lo que no comprendía, centró su atención en Hermione y Ron.

—Esta noche hay que divertirse parejita. —Se colgó de los cuellos de ambos entre risas.

* * *

El grupo llegó a Boujis, en Thurole Street, en el barrio de Kensington. Los hicieron pasar en seguida, ventajas de salir con los príncipes. Sirius y Remus los seguían a cierta distancia, vestidos como dos clientes más, para pasar desapercibidos. Ginny entró al local con los brazos en alto y dando saltitos emocionada, al ritmo frenético de la música.

—Parece que mi hermana viene desatada hoy.

—No te preocupes, seguro que Harry estará pendiente de ella —apuntó Hermione.

—¡Vamos a bailar Harry! —chilló la princesa cogiéndolo de la manga.

—Procuraré no separarme de ella —dijo el moreno sonriendo. Después desapareció entre la gente que bailaba en la pista central.

Ginny agradecía no ver a Cho Chang por allí. Esa noche Harry era suyo, completamente suyo, y él sólo tendría ojos para ella, ya procuraría la pelirroja que así fuera. No pensaba compartirlo con nadie, y más con lo atractivo que estaba. Dejó a un lado el pensar a qué se debía tal afán de posesión con el moreno, estaba en Boujis para divertirse.

Los gemelos y Cormac estaban saludando a unos conocidos que se habían encontrado en la entrada.

—Nunca había venido a este club —confesó una intimidada Hermione.

—Ya claro, esto no es lo tuyo —se burló Ron.

—Cierto, pero parece tu ambiente natural, los porteros te conocían bien.

—Sabes que he salido bastante de noche, no es algo que oculte.

La conversación se estaba volviendo un poco tensa, pero afortunadamente Cormac suavizó los ánimos de la pareja.

—Tenemos un reservado ¿no?, vamos a tomar unas copas y entrar en calor ¿os parece? —sugirió el rubio.

* * *

De camino hacia el reservado, Hermione observó su alrededor con atención. Todo en Boujis irradiaba estilo, glamour, clase y riqueza, cosas que a ella nunca le habían interesado demasiado, aunque la decoración del local le gustó bastante. Las personas que la rodeaban mecían sus cuerpos lentamente, embargados por la música lounge que sonaba en esa zona.

Su reservado tenía bancos de piel negra, suelo de madera y paredes oscuras decoradas con luces azules. Ya tenían preparadas varias botellas y copas.

—Es un alivio que no permitan hacer fotos aquí dentro ¿eh? —dijo Cormac mientras servía la primera ronda.

—Pues sí, así podemos sentirnos más cómodos —contestó Ron.

—Es que con la de famosos que vienen aquí, la gente se volvería loca intentando inmortalizar a sus ídolos —rió uno de los gemelos.

—Como por ejemplo el príncipe heredero Ronald —remató George.

Hermione lo miró intrigada.

—Sí vale, algunas veces he tenido que escapar de ciertos locales por persecución femenina —hablaba entre risitas.

—Madre mía. —La castaña rodó los ojos.

Harry y Ginny aparecieron al momento, aceptando gustosos las copas que Cormac les ofreció. Incluso Hermione bebió un par de dedos de la suya.

—Venga chicos, vamos todos a bailar. —La princesa parecía rebosante de energía.

Cuando estaban entre la gente, el rubio empezó a echar miradas a unas y otras.

—Uf, mira a ésa Ron —le susurró al príncipe por lo bajo— ¡Esto está lleno de preciosidades Dios mío! —exclamó en voz alta. Hermione miró mal a Ron cuando advirtió que éste dirigió una mirada a cierta rubia.

—Olvida a las demás primito, ¿has visto como está Hermione esta noche? —afirmó Fred.

—Gracias… —La castaña se sonrojó un poco.

—Es que estás… estás… sin palabras —rió George— y mira que de piropos sé bastante, pero me deslumbras y no soy capaz de hablar. —Hermione soltó una risita tonta. Ron rodó los ojos. Pero bien sabía él que esa noche estaba impresionante, él y otros muchos chicos que también le habían dedicado miradas poco decorosas, enrabiando al pelirrojo. Los dichosos celos nunca lo abandonaban cuando se trataba de Hermione.

—Bueno, vale, ella está espectacular pero ¿y yo qué? —intervino Katie Bell, que acababa de llegar al local y se unió a ellos al verlos bailando. Llevaba un vestido negro que le sentaba realmente bien.

—Habló la morenaza más guapa de toda la sala. —George le sonrió y la saludó efusivamente. Fred hizo lo mismo. Katie los abrazó y saludó al resto del grupo.

—Qué alegría me diste cuando me invitaste a venir Hermione.

—¿Cómo te iba a dejar hoy en casa Katie?, me habrías matado —bromeó la castaña.

—Tsss, si no me habrían llamado Ginny o los gemelos, ya no depende sólo de ti. —Le sacó la lengua y Hermione frunció el ceño, para después fundirse en un cariñoso abrazo las dos.

—Por cierto, ¿Neville no vendrá?

—No, me dijo que no tenía ganas de fiesta. Me duele verlo tan apagado. ¿Y Luna?

—Tampoco, me dijo que tenía a Snorkel un poco malito y no quería dejarlo solo —informó la castaña.

—Pues a pasarlo bien los que estamos y otra noche los traeremos aunque sea a rastras —dijo alegremente la princesa.

* * *

Cormac no perdió el tiempo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se rodeó de tres chicas cerca de la barra.

—¿No estaba tan interesado en quedar con Luna?

—Será que le gustan todas —replicó Katie.

—Pues no me parece bien que trate a Luna como una más —afirmó Hermione.

—Ni a mí, como lleve malas intenciones con ella lo lamentará. —Ginny levantó el puño cerrado amenazante, mientras contemplaba al rubio reír con las chicas.

Katie y Ginny se pusieron a bailar como locas, y Hermione intentaba seguirles el ritmo, los chicos se movían de manera más discreta, pero muy cerca de ellas. Reían y bromeaban entre todos. Estaba siendo una noche divertida.

* * *

Blaise Zabini sabía que los príncipes irían a Boujis esa noche, tenía buenos informadores. Después de comentarlo con Draco y Pansy, la morena decidió acudir al local, acompañada de Blaise, el rubio prefirió no hacer acto de presencia.

El mayor interés del castaño era conseguir jugosa información sobre la relación sentimental del príncipe y Granger, para comunicársela a Lavender Brown y poder cobrarle sus servicios como espía, le había venido estupendamente que Parkinson también tuviese interés en observar a la real pareja.

—Si te apetece… después de nuestra labor de espionaje podríamos ir a mi apartamento.

—Ni lo sueñes Zabini —exclamó la morena apartándole la cara. Blaise besó el aire.

—Qué fría eres conmigo… —Pero Pansy ya no lo escuchaba, había localizado al pelirrojo y sus amigos. Blaise miró en la misma dirección.

Ron reía y bailaba con los demás y tenía a Hermione justo a su lado, riendo también. Hasta que la castaña miró en la dirección en que se encontraba Pansy Parkinson. Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, dejó de bailar y su gesto se torció en una mezcla de rabia y dolor. La mirada de Hermione se cruzó con los azules ojos de la morena. Katie, que estaba hablándole, notó el cambio que se produjo en su mejor amiga y no tardó en saber la razón.

—¿Cómo se atreve a venir donde estáis vosotros?, menuda zorra, es que le sacaba los ojos —exclamó alterada la morena, pero discretamente, para que sólo Hermione la escuchase.

—Déjalo Katie, si a fin de cuentas puede hacer lo que quiera, igual que Ron, no somos pareja ¿recuerdas?

—Yo sí, ¿y tú? —Hermione la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No pienso amargarme la noche por ella. No creo que se atreva a venir hasta aquí.

—A saber, de esa víbora me esperaría cualquier cosa.

—Mientras no se acerque pienso ignorarla.

—¡Bien dicho!, ¡a bailar hasta no poder más! —Ambas chicas retomaron la diversión. El resto del grupo no parecía haber notado nada. Cormac seguía pendiente de "sus chicas", los gemelos hablaban con unos amigos, Harry y Ginny parecía que sólo tenían ojos y atención el uno para el otro. Sólo Ron había advertido la presencia de Pansy y Blaise, pero lo último que deseaba es tener que ver con la morena en esos momentos, así que apartó la vista de ella rápidamente y se centró en sus amigos.

—¿Estás segura de que Granger os vio?

—Claro que sí, ¿no has visto la mirada de odio que me ha lanzado al verme?… por eso no entiendo lo que pasa. Está ahí tan feliz con él, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—O como si lo hubiera perdonado —La morena lo miró molesta—. Al final te rechazó ¿no?, tal vez habló con Granger arrepentido y ella lo perdonó, fin de la historia.

—Pero… eso no puede ser… ¿tan enamorada está de él?

—O a lo mejor es más ambiciosa de lo que pensábamos y prefiere perdonar estas cosas a cambio de seguir siendo su novia oficial —sugirió venenosamente Zabini.

—A veces me asombra lo pérfido que llegas a ser.

—Es lo que tiene ser buenos amigos de Draco, al final nos pega sus cosas —bromeó el castaño. Pansy sonrió. No es que Blaise fuese santo de su devoción pero al menos pensaban igual… igual de mal de la gente y le gustaba formar equipo con él.

—En cualquier caso… no importará que ella lo perdone, si una infidelidad saltase a la opinión pública con pruebas, seguro que el príncipe perdería el favor del pueblo.

—Así es… —brindó suavemente con la copa de la morena.

—Sólo tengo que seducirlo de nuevo pero asegurándome de que haya pruebas de ello. —Sonrió con maldad.

—Claro preciosa, no desperdicies tus besos. —Le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

La noche fue avanzando. Pansy y Blaise abandonaron el local, ya habían visto suficiente por ahora. Cuando Hermione los vio marcharse suspiró aliviada, a Ron no se le pasó por alto ese detalle, pero prefirió hacerse el loco.

Harry y Ginny se retiraron al reservado para charlar tranquilamente, y Remus los siguió para quedarse por la zona de la entrada, custodiando a la princesa. Katie estaba totalmente integrada en un grupito de amigos de los gemelos y reía con todos ellos. Sirius rondaba por la pista de baile, atento al príncipe heredero.

—¡Ron!, ven que te quiero presentar a un viejo amigo —dijo Cormac. El príncipe miró a Hermione.

—¿Vienes? —No iba a dejarla sola en medio de la pista y que se le acercara cualquier baboso.

—Casi que me voy al reservado con Harry y Ginny, y descanso los pies un rato.

—Vale.

* * *

—Quiero que brindemos… —propuso la pelirroja mientras llenaba dos copas de champagne.

—Muy bien, pero ¿por qué brindamos? —preguntó el moreno.

—Por… nuestra maravillosa amistad.

—De acuerdo —dijo decepcionado. No había funcionado su cambio de look. Quedaba confirmado que era imposible para él conquistar a la princesa Ginevra.

Pero la amargura le duró poco. Con el pasar de los minutos, fueron vaciando copa tras copa y cada vez ambos estaban más desinhibidos, más alegres… Las risas y las bromas inundaron el reservado. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, pero esa noche se sentían aún mejor, como si no hubiera ningún tipo de barreras ni timidez entre ellos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me sacaste a bailar en aquella fiesta?

—Claro que me acuerdo, no sé ni como me atreví —reía el moreno.

—¿Cuántos años teníamos, catorce, quince…?

—Yo tenía catorce y tú trece. —Tenía buena memoria para todo lo referente a Ginny.

—Me dijiste una cosa…

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí… me dijiste que yo siempre sería tu chica favorita. —Las palabras salieron bastante claras de su boca, a pesar de las copas de más. Acortó distancias en el banco y lo miró con una expresión que Harry jamás le había visto antes—. ¿Sigo siendo tu chica favorita? —El moreno tragó saliva.

—Sí Ginny… sigues siéndolo.

* * *

En su camino hacia el reservado la abordaron dos chicos distintos, uno le ofreció bailar con él, el segundo tomar una copa en la barra. Hermione declinó ambas ofertas, sin embargo, se sintió muy halagada, estaba claro que esa noche lucía realmente atractiva, aquellos chicos y los que sólo se atrevían a mirarla se lo confirmaban. Por primera vez en su vida había atraído atenciones masculinas en un ambiente nocturno. Sonrió para sí misma con satisfacción.

"Tendré que pedirle consejo a Ginny cada vez que quiera estar guapa" pensó feliz.

Cuando Hermione entró al reservado le extrañó ver a tanta gente, pero pensó que tal vez los gemelos se le habían adelantado llevando amigos suyos con ellos, con la escasa luz que había era lógico que no reconociese a la gente a cierta distancia.

Pero al ver a dos parejas besándose con bastante entrega en los bancos, la cosa ya no le cuadró tanto. Avanzó unos pasos titubeando, hasta que sus ojos marrones comprobaron que nadie de los allí presentes le resultaba familiar. Se había equivocado de reservado.

La castaña se dispuso a deshacer sus pasos pero alguien se lo impidió.

—Hola preciosa… eres amiga de Maggie ¿verdad? —Un chico castaño le bloqueaba la salida. Pronto, otro chico se le sumó.

—No, no… lo siento, no soy amiga de Maggie, me equivoqué de reservado. —Intentó avanzar.

—Pero ¿te vas tan pronto? —dijo un rubio con voz de borracho.

—Es que… mis amigos me están esperando.

—Mujer… sólo una copita y te vas, te invitamos ¿a que sí Kevin? —sugirió el castaño.

—Pues claro… ¿cómo te llamas guapa?... —preguntó el rubio.

—Lo siento, de verdad que tengo que irme. —Hermione se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Un tercer chico se acercó a ellos.

—¿Con quién habláis? —preguntó el nuevo desconocido.

—Con una chica muy guapa pero poco simpática. —Los tres se echaron a reír. Jamás las risas de un grupo de hombres la habían asustado tanto.

—Por favor, dejadme salir, tengo que volver con mis amigos. —El tercer chico la miró maleducadamente de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose excesivamente en su escote y sus piernas. Hermione sintió miedo con la mirada de aquel tipo.

—¿Sabes?, estamos aquí de celebración, Kevin al fin ha terminado derecho. —¿Qué demonios le importaba nada de eso a ella?, sólo quería volver con Katie, Harry, Ginny… con Ron.

—Pues enhorabuena Kevin, pero de verdad que tengo que irme.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó el rubio pletórico— Parece que ya está más simpática. —Los demás rieron su ocurrencia.

—Ten, brinda con nosotros, por Kevin. —El castaño le ofreció su propia copa de a saber qué mientras los demás se reían por lo bajo. El aludido intervino otra vez.

—Vamos bebe, y después nos cuentas cosas de ti… que me apetece conocerte mejor —Se rió enseñando los dientes y mirándola con la misma obscenidad que el otro chico.

—No puedo, de verdad… por favor dejadme ir…

—Yo también quiero conocerte mejor. Seguro que podemos pasarlo bien todos juntos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Creo que hoy lo he dejado interesante por varios frentes ¿verdad? xD**_


	27. Sempre no meo coraçao

_He vuelto con capi bajo el brazo xD Voy cogiendo buen ritmo, no he tardado ni dos semanas en publicar esta vez :D _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís y leéis esta historia, y en especial a quienes me habéis dejado review: Fer Cornamenta, VremyaLuny, Albireo, nena weasley granger, kisa kuchiky, NTde LUPIN, .epilogo, Prixy! 25, GraJo, , Brisa1311, Nay R-HR, Skinniy, Becky Middle, danielaweasley, Nefer W, miuri, daniels-Delirious19, Javiera-6, manzanaaa, larii15, andyts, , aymee cm, Emmanuel, Nekiiito._

_**Albireo**: gracias por comentarme, qué ganas de que vayas al día, ya te queda menos :D Besicos!_

_**Prixy! 25**: Jajaja eso, anímalo para que la rescate, que falta le hace a la pobre Hermione xD Besicos!_

_**GraJo**: jajaja ya te comenté por otras vías, sólo te diré que TOMMMM!!! :D Besakos!!_

_**Emmanuel**: Yo me sentí un poco suspendida, ya estamos en paz ;) (en ningún momento me enfadé, espero que tú tampoco) Espero que el capi de hoy compense la espera, a ver si Ron ha sumado puntos en su conquista de Hermione. Besicos!_

_Advierto que hay algunos improperios y expresiones mal sonantes en este capítulo xD _

_Aconsejo ponerse la canción "Coraçao" de Jerry Ropero cuando aparezca en el capítulo, creo que ambienta la escena en cuestión ;) (está en you tube, no tiene mayor complicación)_

_Y nada más, a leer :D_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 28. Sempre no meo coraçao**

—No seas tímida. —El tercero en llegar, un chico moreno y bastante corpulento, la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y tiró de ella para obligarla a adentrarse más en aquel reservado.

Hermione deseaba detener sus pies, anclarlos al suelo, pero era imposible. Mientras el moreno tiraba de ella, los otros dos tipos la seguían por detrás, cerrándole la salida. Cuando avanzaron unos pasos, la detuvieron contra una pared. La castaña sintió el frío de la pared en su espalda. Los tres chicos seguían mirándola con verdadera obscenidad, sonriéndose y murmurando entre ellos. Ella no lograba entender sus palabras, la música estaba alta y la gente a su alrededor hablaba a gritos para poder escucharse, de todos modos, sabía que no estaban hablando del tiempo precisamente.

* * *

El príncipe se despidió de Cormac y su grupito y avanzó hacia su reservado. Por el camino, varias chicas lo abordaron para preguntarle si era Ron Weasley, salió del apuro como pudo, negando o asintiendo según el plan en el que ellas se acercaban. No quería vivir otro episodio de persecución de fans locas como en el pasado, y menos en esos momentos que deseaba ver a Hermione.

Remus Lupin estaba de pie, por la zona de entrada, bailando disimuladamente.

—Alteza. —Inclinó sin demasiada pompa la cabeza, no estaban precisamente en palacio.

—¿Está Hermione ahí?

—No… la vi un instante de lejos, pero no se acercó, tal vez vio a algunos amigos.

El príncipe se extrañó mucho. Si fuese así, ¿no debería haber avisado a Remus para que supieran donde estaba?

—Voy a buscarla entonces. —Sirius lo seguía unos pasos detrás, entre el gentío que bailaba llevado por la música. Por la mente del pelirrojo pasaron muchas posibilidades.

"Tal vez Parkinson regresó y están discutiendo… o apareció Wood, o incluso Diggory… ¿le ha pasado algo malo?".

Y sus ojos azules dieron con uno de los mencionados mentalmente. Cedric Diggory, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, lo saludó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta él.

"Joder, el que faltaba..." maldijo Ron por lo bajo.

—Hola Weasley. Coincidimos en Boujis.

—Sí… es obvio… —respondió de mala gana.

—¿Has venido solo o en compañía?

—¿Preguntas por mi novia, Diggory? —acusó el príncipe.

—Sí, pero no te pongas a la defensiva alteza, sólo quería saludarla. Hermione me cae muy bien, nada más.

—Seguro que sí… "entonces, no está con Diggory" —Ron se empezó a angustiar pero no quería que el rubio se percatase de nada y lo despachó pronto—. Bueno, si me disculpas tengo prisa.

—Muy bien… ya nos veremos… —Le hizo una reverencia sin dejar de sonreír. En aquel instante deseó borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de un guantazo, pero no habría sido apropiado, lástima.

* * *

El castaño se volcaba sobre ella, acercándole su copa otra vez.

—¿Me vas a rechazar la copa?, joder… —Torció la boca disgustado, aquel gesto provocó más miedo en Hermione, ¿de qué sería capaz ese tipo si se enfadaba?

Mientras conversaba con los otros dos, para ver quien sería el que la hiciera beber, la castaña consideró sus posibilidades, todavía bloqueada por el cuerpo del tipo a sólo un palmo del suyo. El hecho de que la gente del reservado ni se inmutase ante lo que estaba pasando le dio la triste certeza de que no intervendrían, bien por estar demasiado enfrascados en sus propias actividades, bien porque no querían líos, no era tan raro, la gente no se arriesga por desconocidos. Incluso aquella escena podría verse como algo inocente, tres chicos riendo con una chica, nada más. Podía gritar, a riesgo de que ni la escuchasen, o de que incluso esos tipos la hicieran callar por la fuerza. Si trataba de escapar a empujones, los tres la retendrían sin problemas. Empezó a asustarse de verdad. ¿No había forma de librarse de aquello?, ¿qué iba a pasarle?, ¿es que nadie la ayudaría? En el reservado nadie se inmutaban ante lo que sucedía, ¿si chillaba reaccionaría esa gente?... Cómo deseaba ver a Ron y que la salvase de aquella maldita situación. Pero su momento de reflexión se truncó abruptamente con la voz del tipo llamado Kevin.

—Aparta Jerry, déjame a mí, que para algo es mi celebración —rió y sus amigos lo secundaron.

Kevin ocupó el lugar de Jerry, aprisionándola contra la pared, acercándose aún más a su cuerpo, provocándole un intenso rechazo a Hermione, pero de poco le servía. El rubio olfateó su cuello y sus cabellos sin el menor disimulo.

—Joder, qué bien hueles guapa. —Sin embargo, él apestaba a sudor y alcohol. La castaña cerró los ojos con repugnancia, deseando que todo aquello terminase. La imagen de un Ron sonriente ocupó sus pensamientos en un deseo de evasión. Era la primera persona que le había venido a la mente al sentirse en peligro.

—Vamos bebe, no seas tonta, te lo pasarás mejor después… —Kevin le acercaba su copa a la boca, pero Hermione se removía, apartando la cara cuanto podía, para evitar que sus labios rozasen el vidrio.

—Por favor, no quiero… no… —suplicaba ella. El rubio no se rendía, seguía acercándole su copa. Hasta que alguien tiró con fuerza de él hacia atrás, apartándolo de la castaña y abriéndose hueco.

—Pero ¿qué coño…? —balbuceó mientras trataba de conservar el equilibrio torpemente.

Cuando el príncipe llegó hasta ella, Hermione temblaba ligeramente. Sirius permanecía en la entrada del reservado, a petición del pelirrojo.

—¿Estás bien? —Cogió su rostro entre sus manos—, por favor Hermione, mírame… —Al fin la castaña abrió los ojos y levantó la vista hacia el príncipe.

—Ron… —sonrió débilmente, invadida por el alivio. Lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas y él había aparecido.

—¿Te han puesto la mano encima? —le preguntó Ron.

—¡Eh tío!, ¿de qué cojones vas? —El pelirrojo ignoraba absolutamente las palabras de Kevin, que no reconocía al príncipe, ni él ni sus amigos, por la escasa luz y su estado de embriaguez.

—No… llegaste a tiempo —dijo ampliando la sonrisa. Ron se la devolvió mientras la abrazaba por el hombro para sacarla de allí.

—Vámonos de aquí. —Hermione asintió levemente.

—¿Qué cojones haces?, ¡nosotros la vimos primero! —gritó Jerry.

—Es mi novia, desgraciado, y alégrate de pillarme en un buen día —exclamó desafiante, clavando sus ojos azules en los del chico.

Los tres maldijeron por lo bajo, molestos, pero no les impidieron marcharse.

* * *

—¿Le ha pasado algo a la señorita Granger? —preguntó Sirius con preocupación al verlos.

—Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, está bien —El moreno suspiró con descanso—, puedes alejarte un poco, ya no hay peligro —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Sirius Black inclinó la cabeza y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Remus, para darle intimidad a su protegido.

Hablar y escucharse era complicado por el elevado volumen de la música, por eso, Ron se agachaba hasta poder gritarle en el oído.

—Por suerte no ha pasado nada, pero ya te dije que ibas demasiado…

—Vulgar —terminó la frase Hermione con cierta rabia.

—No, provocativa… quise decir provocativa. —Hermione lo miró con gesto estupefacto.

—¿Te parece que voy provocativa?... "¿te provoco?" —Lo segundo no se atrevió a preguntarlo, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

—A ver, es muy simple, cuando una chica enseña muslos y un poco de escote, sí, desde luego que va provocativa —se justificó el príncipe.

—Ya —profirió con los ojos entornados.

—Es como ir pidiendo guerra —afirmó sin demasiado tacto.

—¿Perdona? —Hermione se sintió ofendida como mujer— Que lleve esta ropa no les da derecho a propasarse conmigo.

—Sobre todo para algunos tipos que no saben nada de respeto —Ron seguía su discurso, ignorando las palabras de la castaña—, es peligroso ir así y sola.

—¡No iba sola, me perdí!... ¡y yo no les pedí que me retuvieran contra mi voluntad! —perdió la paciencia.

Supo que se había pasado, no era Hermione la verdadera culpable de lo sucedido.

—Lo sé, perdona… —Su rostro reflejaba tal arrepentimiento que el enfado de ella se esfumó de inmediato.

—No Ron, perdóname a mí… muchas gracias por rescatarme.

—No tienes que dármelas…

—No sé qué habría pasado si no llegas a aparecer.

—Ni lo menciones… —El pelirrojo apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos como la cera— Si te hubiesen hecho algún daño… yo...

Hermione lo miró con sus ojos marrones ahora titilantes. El príncipe siempre la hacía sentir una seguridad y protección que con nadie más había experimentado, parecía realmente preocupado por su bienestar. Si Ron estaba con ella, nada malo podía pasarle. Llevada por una mezcla de agradecimiento y sentimientos encontrados, se abrazó a su cuerpo, buscando refugio. El pelirrojo se quedó desconcertado, pero deseaba envolverla con sus brazos y que nada ni nadie pudiera volver a herirla. Así lo hizo, y Hermione, lejos de incomodarse, se apretó un poquito más contra él, quedándose ambos abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, en medio de un montón de gente que reía, bailaba y hablaba a gritos.

* * *

Harry Potter nunca había tenido a Ginny tan pendiente de él, era su gran oportunidad. Respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse en la medida de lo posible, teniendo a la princesa tan cerca de su cuerpo, mirándolo con sus ojos ambarinos de esa forma tan… ¡seductora! Se armó de valor y empezó a hablar.

—Ginny, yo… necesito decirte una cosa…

—Si vas a decirme que te gusta Cho, ahórratelo. —El gesto de la pelirroja se torció.

—No es eso… —afirmó con voz suave.

—¿No te gusta Cho? —Quiso indagar.

—Dejemos a Cho ¿vale?, es sobre ti y sobre mí…

Sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca ¿Siempre habían sido tan hermosos? Ginny se sentía hechizada por aquellas bellas esmeraldas, por el tono de su voz, por sus labios… y sólo deseaba una cosa.

—Calla… —Rozó sus labios con cierta timidez. Harry la miró con ojos como platos cuando ella se echó hacia atrás.

—Gi… Ginny… —Su habilidad con el lenguaje estaba seriamente afectada, como lo estaba también su corazón, brincando ahora en su pecho.

—No hables… —susurró con una voz melosa que lo embriagó.

La princesa buscó otra vez los labios del moreno, esta vez Harry le devolvió el beso. Al principio eran caricias breves, pero poco a poco ambos fueron cogiendo confianza y sus besos se prolongaron. Las manos de Harry alcanzaron la cintura Ginny. La pelirroja enredó sus dedos en los cabellos color azabache de él.

El moreno no podía creérselo, al fin estaba besando a la princesa Ginevra, la chica que lo hacía suspirar desde siempre, su Ginny…

La pelirroja se cansó de la incómoda postura en que se encontraban, sentados ambos en el banco, con los cuerpos retorcidos. No lo dudó mucho, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry sin dejarlo reaccionar. Cogió su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró unos instantes.

—Qué guapo eres… —pronunciaba con la respiración alterada— Tus ojos me atraviesan Harry…

—Tú me vuelves loco Ginevra…

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, y esta vez también sus lenguas. Ginny gemía en ocasiones, aumentando el deseo del moreno. La ardiente pelirroja lo acariciaba en el cuello, las mejillas, los hombros… de manera posesiva e intensa. Harry enardecido, recorría su espalda y sus muslos con las manos.

* * *

Cuando se separaron después de varios minutos, Ron echó un vistazo a su alrededor y después la miró a ella.

—Hoy llamas mucho la atención, no dejan de mirarte.

—A ti también te miran muchas chicas.

—Esta noche tú brillas más que ninguna… —Hermione sintió un vuelvo en su pecho. Ron se aproximó a su oreja— estás preciosa… provocativa… sexy… —A Hermione le faltaba el aire— Pero que sepan todos estos memos que al menos aquí eres mía y sólo mía. —La estrechó entre sus brazos y luego se apartó de ella, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

La castaña sentía un ligero mareo y su interior revolucionado, las palabras del príncipe la habían trastornado. Ron la arrastró de la mano hasta la pista central de baile. Allí estaban Cormac, los gemelos y Katie, bailando y riendo con algunas personas más al ritmo de "Around the Decks", un éxito de hacía unos cuantos años, pero muy apropiado tratándose de una noche de "remember los 2000".

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —preguntó Katie a su amiga.

—Por ahí… ya te contaré.

—Vaya, vaya, la parejita real ha buscado intimidad —dijo con cara pícara.

—No digas tonterías Katie. —Le dio un azote en el culo riendo. La morena rió también y la tironeó para que bailase con ella.

—Esa escapadita ¿ha dado frutos? —musitó George.

—¿Qué dices?, siempre pensando en lo mismo —exclamó el príncipe con una mueca.

De pronto empezó a sonar "Coraçao", y Ron no se lo pensó. Se acercó a Hermione y Katie y cogió a la castaña de la mano.

—¿Me la prestas un ratito? —preguntó en una reverencia a la morena.

—Toda tuya —contestó Katie divertida.

—¡Bailemos esta canción! —propuso a gritos.

—¿Qué?, yo no bailo bien esta música.

—Venga Hermione, te enseñé un poco… ¡vamos!

No tenía opción, el pelirrojo ya había empezado a moverse al ritmo latino de la canción y la tenía cogida, así que decidió dejarse llevar por él. Ron la dirigía con mucha soltura, la hacía girar sobre sí misma, la alejaba y acercaba a su cuerpo con destreza.

—No se me da mal ¿verdad? —decía el príncipe en alto.

—Desde luego que no… eres un gran bailarín —contestó sonriendo.

Con el transcurso de los segundos, los movimientos de Hermione se volvieron más sueltos y naturales, encajando a la perfección con los de Ron, era cierto que lo habían practicado y asombrosamente, su cuerpo iba recordando los pasos. La castaña estaba convencida de que todo era debido a él. Cuando estaba con el pelirrojo, su cuerpo reaccionaba siempre de manera natural, fluida, como si ya supiese lo que debía hacer, era casi mágico. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, sin dejar de reír.

El príncipe se quitó la chaqueta, estaba acalorado, y se la arrojó a Fred que la recogió entre risas. Un grupo de personas había detenido su baile para mirarlos a ellos, formando un pequeño corro a su alrededor. Pero no se dieron cuenta de nada. Ron sólo tenía ojos para su sexy Hermione, y Hermione no podía apartar la vista de esa camiseta blanca y ceñida, de esos cabellos rojos, de esos ojos azules como el cielo que no dejaban de mirarla, como si la desnudasen, gritándole en silencio lo sexy que la encontraba y lejos de molestarla, la excitaban, la mareaban, la hacían desear su cercanía mucho más.

Algunos pasos provocaban que sus cuerpos se rozasen o se pegasen peligrosamente. Los gemidos de Hermione nadie los escuchaba, pero Ron los sentía. Cada vez que la abrazaba contra él, la sentía temblar.

"Sientes el mismo deseo que yo ¿verdad?" preguntaba internamente Ron.

"Dios mío… me robas la cordura…" reconocía para sus adentros Hermione.

Cuando la canción terminó, Ron tiró de ella y la hizo chocar contra su cuerpo. Escucharon algunos aplausos como una letanía lejana. La gente ya había reconocido al príncipe y su novia, pero no le dieron mayor importancia, en Boujis siempre había celebridades o gente adinerada, pronto volvieron a sus propias diversiones.

Ambos jadeaban de cansancio tras el baile improvisado. Estaban muy juntos. Ron todavía cogía a Hermione. Miró sus manos unidas y después miró su rostro.

La castaña respiraba todavía con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrada a ese derroche de energía, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo y por algo más, el príncipe estaba seguro de ello.

Aprovechando que la tenía sujeta, la instó a caminar y seguirlo hacia una esquina menos iluminada de la pista. Hermione no se opuso y lo siguió.

Katie, que había observado todo con atención, sonrió para sí misma.

—Parece que lo suyo va en serio, menudo par de tortolitos. —La cara de George apareció sobre el hombro de la morena.

—Sí… —Se volvió hacia él— ¿Y tú qué?

—¿Yo?

—Sí tú, ¿me vas a traer ya ese cóctel prometido? —exclamó poniendo morritos.

—A lo mejor quiere algo a cambio —bromeó Fred.

—¿Ah sí?, te ofrezco un baile solos y es mi única oferta.

—Hecho, preciosa, será un placer. —George le guiñó un ojo.

—Por cierto, ¿Ginny y Harry siguen en el reservado?

—Creo que sí, ¿por qué lo dices Cormac?

—Porque quería presentarle a unas amigas —dijo entre risas—, lo veo siempre tan solitario.

Katie lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Ya, lo contrario que tú, siempre tan… bien acompañado. "Espero que Luna no te de una sola oportunidad, menudo mujeriego estás hecho". —Sonrió falsamente y el rubio le sonrió ingenuamente.

* * *

Ron detuvo sus pasos, pero continuó sujetando las manos de la castaña.

—Hermione…

—Dime… —dijo extasiada por su mirada celeste.

Estaban todavía afectados por el reciente baile que habían compartido. Sus corazones latían desaforados, sus labios entreabiertos parecían necesitarse, sus miradas no podían apartarse.

—Yo… —Quería decirle que lo de Pansy fue un error, que él sólo quería besarla a ella, que le gustaba, que le importaba… que la quería.

—¡Hermione, alteza! —Se asustaron y soltaron sus manos como si fuese pecado tocarse. Ambos se volvieron hacia la conocida voz. Cedric Diggory les sonreía. Ron quiso matarlo allí mismo, ¿cómo podía ser tan jodidamente inoportuno?

—Diggory… —escupió el príncipe.

—Hola Cedric —saludó la castaña con desgana. A ella también le había fastidiado la interrupción del hijo del marqués de Surrey.

—¿Cómo estáis pasando la noche?, Boujis tiene muy buen ambiente ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo lo miró con extrañeza, ¿pretendía entablar conversación con ellos?, eso era ya lo último.

—Sí, nos lo estamos pasando de maravilla —Ron agarró a Hermione por los hombros, acercándola a él—. Pero ahora tenemos que volver a nuestro reservado, nos esperan nuestros amigos.

—De acuerdo, no les hagáis esperar pues… ya nos veremos, hasta luego. —Inclinó la cabeza mirando a Hermione.

—Hasta luego Cedric —se despidió la castaña.

—Adiós Diggory —articuló el pelirrojo rodando los ojos. La reverencia del rubio a Hermione no le había hecho gracia.

—Qué inoportuno es Diggory, cada día lo aguanto menos. —El príncipe caminaba delante, llevándola de la mano.

—No parece mal chico, pero la verdad es que no acertó el momento. Ron…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué querías decirme antes?

—¿Eh?... nada, no importa, ya hablaremos en otro momento. —Diggory había hecho algo más que interrumpirlos, con su aparición le había robado a Ron una gran oportunidad para sincerarse con ella. Ahora tendría que esperar otro instante como ése, en el cual sólo existieran ellos dos. ¿Tal vez en la deseada cena?

—Vale… —dijo con decepción.

* * *

No parecían tener nunca bastante de sus labios, de sus lenguas, de sus caricias… Ginny revolvía los cabellos negros del moreno mientras se besaban. Harry metió una mano bajo su camiseta y la pelirroja sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Harry notaba la piel caliente de la princesa bajo sus dedos. Se estaban excitando demasiado.

Rompieron el beso para tomar aire y aprovecharon para mirarse y calmarse un poco. Ginny tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rojos, abultados y húmedos, los ojos ambarinos brillantes… El moreno la encontró más hermosa que nunca. Harry también estaba alterado, sofocado, no podía disimular la emoción y el deseo que lo consumían.

La pelirroja empezó a acariciar su rostro con un dedo, recorriendo sus facciones con lentitud, recreándose en su acción.

—Estás genial sin lentillas… —Harry la miraba embobado— Pero con gafas también estás muy guapo.

—Ginny… eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás contemplaron mis ojos —La princesa sintió su estómago encogerse de emoción—, con o sin gafas… —Sonrió y ella, dominada por esa novedosa y arrolladora sensación en su interior, volvió a besarlo.

* * *

—Señorita Granger, veo que ya la encontró su alteza.

—Sí Remus.

—¿Mi hermana sigue aquí con Harry?

—Sí alteza —contestó el castaño.

Sirius estaba junto a Remus Lupin, pero había estado pendiente en la distancia del príncipe y Hermione. No sabía de qué habían hablado pero la visita claramente inesperada de Cedric Diggory no había alegrado mucho a su protegido a juzgar por la cara que traía.

—Entremos a beber algo, estoy sediento. —Cruzó la entrada.

—Y yo de paso me sentaré un rato, mis pies están hechos polvo —bromeó sonriendo, hasta que se chocó con la espalda del pelirrojo, que estaba inmóvil— ¿Qué pasa?

—Joder ¿qué le está haciendo Harry a mi hermana? —exclamó horrorizado el príncipe. Hermione se asomó a su lado y sonrió un poco sorprendida.

—Se están besando… —replicó con tranquilidad. La acaramelada pareja parecía ajena a su presencia, seguía a lo suyo.

—Pero le está metiendo la lengua, Dios qué asco… ¿y esa mano dónde cree que va a ponerla? —Ron perdió su escasa paciencia y quiso acercarse para detener semejante escena, pero la castaña lo agarró de la camiseta. Él se volvió hacia ella.

—Ron, déjalos… —Ambos sabían lo mucho que Harry quería a Ginny, y en verdad el propio pelirrojo deseaba verlos juntos, Hermione tenía razón.

—Está bien, pero vámonos de aquí… me molesta ver eso, es mi hermana pequeña —resopló y Hermione sonrió divertida, se cogió a su brazo y salieron de nuevo a la zona de la pista.

—¡Qué rápido han descansado! —exclamó Sirius sorprendido.

—Hemos cambiado de opinión, vamos a tomar algo a la barra con los demás —afirmaba el príncipe con una sonrisa forzada. El moreno echó a andar tras él.

La castaña tuvo que contener la risa. Ron quería muchísimo a Ginny, y no podía evitar ser sobre protector con ella, él era así.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes? —La miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Te pones muy gracioso cuando celas a Ginny.

—Todas las mujeres sois iguales, os encanta vernos celosos… —afirmó con una mueca.

—Sólo nos gusta sentir que os importamos… y los celos son una prueba de ello.

—En eso te doy la razón. —Sus miradas bailaron unos instantes. Ambos recordaron los celos que habían sentido por el otro.

"Cada vez que te veo con Wood siento una rabia inmensa y a Diggory no lo soporto."

"Cuando te vi besando a Parkinson me sentí morir…"

—¡Chicos, venid con nosotros! —Cormac los llamó agitando el brazo en alto. Ron y Hermione se unieron al grupo en la zona de la barra y pidieron sendas copas.

* * *

Ginny se abrazó a él, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del moreno y propinándole algunos besitos en el cuello.

—Ginny…

—Mmmm. —Sonó una especie de gemido amortiguado como respuesta.

—No te he besado sólo por deseo ¿sabes? —De nuevo otro murmullo.

—Ginny yo… te quiero… —Pero la princesa no hizo ningún movimiento, no hubo reacción a su declaración. Harry frunció el ceño— ¿Ginny?

La zarandeó con cuidado y al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Estaba casi seguro de que no había escuchado sus palabras, pero verla tan dulce y tan suya, dormida sobre él, le hizo sonreír.

—Siempre has tenido mal beber —musitó.

La besó en la frente y se incorporó despacio. Miró su reloj de muñeca, eran las tres menos cuarto, no tardarían mucho en cerrar el local. Volvió a zarandearla con delicadeza.

—Ginny… despierta… tenemos que irnos a casa —le susurró.

La pelirroja se removió, emitiendo ciertos sonidos imposibles de identificar. Harry sonrió otra vez.

—Venga dormilona, para que luego digas que aguantas el alcohol. —Al final abrió sus ojos ámbar.

—¿Ha…rry? —balbuceó.

—Venga Ginny, espabila ¿o quieres que te lleve en brazos hasta el coche?, a saber lo que pensaría la gente.

—¿Qué hora… es? —musitó entre bostezos.

—Hora de retirarnos. Vamos. —La ayudó a ponerse en pie y coger su bolso.

* * *

En la entrada del reservado, Remus la cogió de un brazo para mantenerla en pie. La princesa tenía los ojos más tiempo cerrados que abiertos, se dejaba llevar por Harry y su guardaespaldas. Se reunieron con todo el grupo cerca de la barra.

—Madre mía, ¿eso es cansancio o borrachera? —preguntó Katie al verlos llegar con Ginny en medio de ellos.

—Quiero pensar que más lo primero —añadió Ron, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a Harry.

—Bueno, un poco de todo —confesó el moreno alzando las cejas con cara divertida.

—Supongo que la noche toca a su fin —anunció teatralmente Cormac—, voy a despedirme de unas preciosuras y vengo. —Hermione y Katie rodaron los ojos.

* * *

El grupo de Kevin también iba a abandonar Boujis, pero antes de hacerlo vio a unos recientes conocidos.

—Mirad… ahí está el pelirrojo gilipollas con su novia la calienta braguetas. —Sus amigos los miraron entre risas, pero Jerry además los reconoció, las horas habían rebajado el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo.

—¡Coño!

—¿Qué pasa tío? —preguntó el amigo moreno.

—¡El pelirrojo gilipollas es el príncipe Ron! —Todos volvieron a mirar en la misma dirección y se dieron cuenta de que el castaño tenía razón.

—Vaya, vaya… pues por mí como si es el Papa… venid conmigo —exclamó con maldad. Sus amigos lo siguieron.

—Ha sido una gran noche… —decía Katie feliz.

—Desde luego que sí, tenemos que repetir pronto ¿eh chicos? —sugirió Fred.

Todos estaban relajados, sonrientes, compartiendo la conversación, hasta que una voz se elevó sobre las demás.

—¡Oye alteza, si es tu novia y no busca liarse con nadie, dile que no se vista como una zorra! —gritó Kevin en medio de la gente.

La cara de Ron se oscureció, volviéndose hacia el rubio con mirada de odio. Hermione los miró, ofendida por su insulto. Sus amigos también habían detenido sus pasos, y aunque extrañados con el comportamiento del desconocido, no intervendrían a menos que fuera necesario, conocían muy bien a Ron, le gustaba enfrentar sus peleas solo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Avanzó dos pasos hacia él. La castaña lo siguió de cerca, temía que perdiera los estribos.

—Sólo te aconsejo que la ates corto, príncipe… y que no la dejes zorrear o acabarás con unos cuernos inmensos sobre tu cabeza de zanahoria. —Kevin y su grupo estalló en carcajadas.

Ron apretaba los dientes, la furia estaba aumentando rápidamente en su interior, deseaba patearlos a los tres. De pronto sintió que alguien se cogía a su brazo. Era Hermione.

—No les hagas caso Ron… sólo quieren provocarte… no merecen la pena…

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿la putita te tiene dominado? —Continuaron sus carcajadas.

Sirius estaba muy preocupado, conocía a Ron y sabía que era demasiado temperamental e impulsivo, si seguían buscándolo acabarían encontrándolo y podría armarse una buena pelea. Quiso intervenir, sacando al príncipe del local, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Déjalo Sirius… confía en ellos. —El moreno posó sus ojos grises en la pareja, la castaña seguía agarrándolo del brazo. Remus tampoco intervino.

—No te pelees con ellos… no vale la pena, piensa en la buena prensa que has conseguido últimamente, no eches eso por la borda. —Le hablaba en un tono amable, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Ron respiró hondo varias veces, empezó a recuperar la compostura. Era increíble cómo la voz y el contacto de Hermione lo calmaban hasta ese punto.

—¿Qué te dice tu zorrita?

—Diga lo que diga, no oponía resistencia en el reservado, le apetecía follar con nosotros… —añadió Jerry.

—Lo que pasa es que es muy puta y le gusta hacerse la difícil, ¿a ti también te hace rogar para echarle un polvo? —remató Kevin.

—No les escuches, tú sabes la verdad —hablaba a Ron rozando su mejilla para tranquilizarlo, captando toda su atención. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse únicamente en la voz de Hermione, le daba tanta paz—, me da igual lo que digan de mí…

—Pero a mí no… —Abrió sus ojos azules y se deshizo de su brazo.

—¡Ron, no! —Intentó sujetarlo pero en balde. El príncipe se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Tranquila… —le dijo, mientras cogía su mano e inclinaba un poco su cabeza. Harry y Cormac se acercaron a Hermione, que observaba asustada como Ron avanzaba hacia los tres maleducados.

—Ron es un temerario, no teme a las peleas, ya era así en Eton ¿verdad Harry? —afirmó Cormac. El moreno asintió.

—Pero no te preocupes, no va a pelear… —afirmó Harry tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó angustiada.

—Por la expresión de su rostro, por su mirada… no sé qué le has dicho pero ha funcionado. —Le guiñó un ojo. La castaña miró otra vez a Ron.

—¿Qué has dicho de mi novia?

—¿No lo escuchaste antes? —Kevin miró a sus amigos riendo, y volvió a mirar al príncipe.

—No, quiero que lo repitas. —Su voz sonaba calmada.

—Dije que tu novia es una puta.

—Muy bien. —Y dicho esto, Ron le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en toda la boca que lo tiró al suelo. Hermione pegó un respingo.

—Tranquila, sólo fue un golpecito y lo que pasa en Boujis se queda en Boujis —le dijo Cormac divertido—, además ese imbécil se lo ha buscado.

—Lávate la boca con lejía antes de hablar de ella —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—¡¿Habéis visto?!, ¡me ha agredido!, ¡el príncipe me ha agredido! —gritaba Kevin mientras sus amigos lo ayudaban a levantarse. Pero la gente de alrededor no le prestó atención, giraron sus caras, continuando con su diversión, mientras el rubio ardía encolerizado.

—Esto no se me olvida, nadie se burla de Kevin Whitby —farfulló con odio en la mirada.

—Ya podemos irnos —Se acercó hasta Hermione, que todavía lo miraba anonadada, y le tocó la punta de la nariz—, no me mires así mujer, que no me he peleado, te hice caso. —Levantó las cejas rojizas sonriéndole con esa expresión que la desarmaba.

—Eres un tonto, menudo susto me has dado —resopló haciéndose la indignada, pero no tardó ni diez segundos en devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

Había unos cuantos paparazzis en la entrada de Boujis, echaron fotos al grupo y trataron de preguntarle al príncipe y su novia cómo había ido la noche. Ambos estuvieron atentos y amables con la prensa, compartiendo miradas cómplices. Algunos fotógrafos elogiaron la belleza y el estilo de Hermione y ella se sintió pletórica. Ron la miraba lleno de orgullo.

Harry y Kati se encargaron de aparentar normalidad en el estado de la princesa Ginevra, que se recostaba en ambos para poder caminar y lograron salir airosos.

Al día siguiente, la prensa sólo hablaría de una divertida noche de relax para el heredero de la corona, su novia y sus amigos. No habría mención alguna al incidente con Kevin Whitby.

* * *

Harry decidió acompañar a Ginny hasta palacio, se subió en el coche conducido por Remus. Cormac se fue en su todoterreno, los gemelos llevaron a casa a Katie. Ron y Hermione subieron en el mercedes que Sirius conducía, para regresar a Clarence House.

—¡Hermione! —La castaña detuvo sus pasos antes de subir la escalera que la llevaba a la segunda planta de la casa.

—¿Qué?

—Si no hubiera sido por ti esta noche, mañana estaría en todas las portadas de la prensa, por pelearme.

—No fue nada Ron, al final decidiste por ti mismo.

—Porque tú me ayudaste… gracias Hermione.

—Te aseguro que esta noche tú me ayudaste más a mí.

—No me recuerdes a esos cretinos, me quede muy a gusto cuando le golpeé. —Se rió y la castaña se contagió de su risa. De pronto sus dudas se esfumaron y mandó al carajo su horario de estudio.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de cenar conmigo entre semana? —El príncipe la miró sin comprender— Me encantaría que cenásemos juntos el lunes o el martes.

—Entonces cenaremos el martes, porque el miércoles te levantas un poco más tarde, es el día que visitas a tu gente.

—Me parece perfecto —Le sonrió.

—¿A qué ha venido este cambio?, pensaba que te gustaba cumplir tus horarios.

—Tengo ganas de cenar contigo. —Ni ella misma sabía de donde le vino el arrojo para pronunciar aquellas palabras. Los ojos azules de Ron chispearon, acompañando su pícara sonrisa.

—Dicen que la comida y el ambiente son excelentes, pero… creo que la compañía aún será mejor.

Hermione bajó la mirada unos instantes, intentando ocultar su rubor. Sonreía, aunque no le dejase a él ver su rostro.

—Y ahora a dormir. Quiero que estudies mucho hasta el martes, para que luego no me vengas con excusas y retrases otra vez la cena —bromeó Ron. La castaña chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía.

—Buenas noches, Ron.

—Hasta mañana, Hermione.

* * *

Entró en su dormitorio todavía emocionada por los piropos del príncipe, por cómo la había rescatado esa noche, por el baile que habían compartido, por cómo había defendido su honor delante de esos asquerosos… habían pasado tantas cosas buenas, qué gran noche.

Hermione daba vueltas sobre sí misma, sonriendo como una boba, se moría de ganas de cenar con él y de escuchar lo que quiso decirle y no pudo por culpa de Cedric. Cayó sobre la cama, tumbada con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan ilusionada, visualizó a Ron cabalgando sobre eterno, con una espada en la mano y ofreciéndole la otra para que ella montara con él. Se apretó la almohada contra la cara para ahogar sus risas.

Ordenando las cosas de su pequeño bolso miró su móvil y vio varias perdidas de Oliver. No se había acordado de él en toda la noche, ni cuando se había sentido en peligro ni después, eso debía significar algo.

* * *

Ron se quitó la camiseta y se puso los pantalones de pijama para meterse en la cama. No podía sacársela de la cabeza. Hermione era capaz de hacerlo arder en el más intenso de los deseos y de calmarlo por completo. Provocaba en él tantos sentimientos distintos que se sentía abrumado. Estaba decidido, el martes le confesaría lo que sentía. Algo dentro de él le daba esperanzas, sabía que ella también sentía algo, sólo tenía que ayudarla a vencer sus miedos y romper sus esquemas cuadriculados. Sonrió y cogió algo de su mesita.

* * *

Hermione reconoció el sonido que alertaba de un nuevo mensaje de texto en su móvil. No quería mirarlo, seguramente sería de Oliver, preguntándole porqué no le había cogido el teléfono en toda la noche. Él sabía que salía con los amigos del príncipe, pero no esperaría una indiferencia total por parte de su novia. No quería enfrentarlo, aún así, su maldita responsabilidad la obligó a mirar el teléfono.

"Bailas muy bien. Sempre no meu coraçao, I gave you my love, It's still in my heart, I won't let you go… (8) Dulces sueños de parte de repuesto rojo."

Hermione estaba ruborizada, sus latidos se habían acelerado desde que había leído el remitente del mensaje. Aquello era demasiado, después de haberse portado tan bien en Boujis, le mandaba un precioso mensaje de buenas noches. ¿Cómo podía ser tan encantador? Deseó tenerlo delante y besarlo sin parar. Pero no era adecuado hacer algo así, antes tendría que aclarar las cosas con Oliver y hablar con Ron sobre los sentimientos de los dos, no iba a arrojarse a sus brazos a ciegas, eso nunca. Sus dedos teclearon nerviosos.

* * *

"Tú me enseñaste. Gracias por cuidar de mí esta noche. Y si no avanzo mucho en el estudio no te preocupes, no pienso retrasar nuestra cena. Boa noite de parte de sabiduría para siempre."

Ron emitió un gritito de felicidad al leer la respuesta a su mensaje. Hermione lo escuchó y sonrió en su cama. El príncipe se dio cuenta de que tal vez le había llegado a través del techo, pero no le importó. Se sentía pletórico, y si ella no había entendido que la letra de la canción eran sus propios sentimientos no importaba, ya se lo dejaría bien claro el martes, en esa cena que Hermione no pensaba retrasar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí por ahora, ¿queréis que llegue la cena? Ron y Hermione también quieren xD**_


	28. El rincón de las rosas

_Hola gente!, me he retrasado un poco, lo sé, pero ya no puedo dar más de mí, desde hoy hasta mitad de Julio creo que colgaré muy poco, es la recta final de mi proyecto y tengo que centrarme en eso (aunque no me haga mucha ilusión)_

_Para compensaros, este capi es bien largo, así que no quiero quejas ¿eh? xD_

_Como siempre gracias a todos los que me leen y en especial a los que me dejáis review: Nekiiito, Pao Villalobos, Brisa1311, Val, Daniels-Delirious19, daniefron, Albireo, claricia, Javiera-6, Becky-Middle, Luriadna, Nefer W, Skinniy, .epilogo, VremyaLuny, Fer Cornamenta, alexdir, manzanaaa, Alecita-Luna, maria esperanza, , nena weasley granger, Prixy 25!, vanhia de weasley, Celestews, larii5, danielaweasley, miuri, andyts, Javiuwsh, peleona, , Catimb_

_**Peleona**: jajaja así que ya esperabas que estuvieran juntitos comiendo perdices xD pues a Ron y Hermione les pasa como a ti, que tiene muchos obstáculos que superar jajaja, como tú con los exams y el pc :D Besicos!_

_**Prixy 25!**: jajaja sí que fueron lindos sí, y ya llegó la cena al fin, lee lee jajaja. Besicos!_

_**Vanhia de weasley**: bienvenida de nuevo jajaja te perdono ya sabes que yo tb voy mal de tiempo xD y me alegra que cada vez ames más el fic, veremos este capi que dices xD Besicos!_

_**Pao Villalobos**: jajaja ya actualizo, ahora mismo xD a ver que te parece el nuevo capi, al menos es largo xD Besicos!_

_**Val**: Bueno, yo tb espero sorprenderte siempre, ¿lo lograré con este capi? xD la falta de tiempo se entiende tranquila ;) Ron es sexy hasta en medio de un enfrentamiento jajaja. Besicos!_

_**Daniefron**: me alegra que te gustase tanto el último capi, a ver que te parece este jajaja. Besicos!_

_**Albireo**: me alegra que te gusten todos los capis, y como dices, suelo poner cosas de mí y de mi vida en esta historia, tú lo sueles ver ;) Besicos!_

_**Como no lo he descrito demasiado bien (me cuesta describir vestido xD) añadí en mi blog de fics la foto del vestido que lleva Hermione en la cena.**_

_**También pongo en mi blog un enlace para la canción que nombro en su baile :D**_

_**Y nada más… ¡a leer!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 29. El rincón de las rosas**

Ginny Weasley juró aquella mañana de sábado que no volvería a beber nunca más, o al menos no tanto. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, a pesar de haber dormido hasta casi el mediodía. Una doncella le proporcionó algo en un vaso de agua para aliviar sus molestias y después tuvo que presentarse ante sus padres.

Arthur y Molly no estaban muy contentos con el estado en el que su hija había vuelto a palacio la noche anterior, y también a Ron le cayó una pequeña charla, por no haberse preocupado lo suficiente de su hermana, aunque la reina fue menos dura, esperaba que al menos hubiese dedicado ese tiempo a acercarse más a Hermione Granger.

Pero al príncipe no le importó la llamada de sus padres, estaba demasiado contento por la inminente cena con Hermione. Y para terminar de prepararse para ello, le pidió a Sirius que lo acompañase a hacer algunas compras, su guardaespaldas y amigo se marchó con él de Clarence House.

Ginevra aprovechó la ausencia de su hermano para visitar a Hermione, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella y la castaña sospechaba sobre qué.

—Entonces… las imágenes que tengo en la mente… son reales… —balbuceaba la pelirroja.

—Y tan reales, os vi con mis propios ojos Ginny.

—Me besé con Harry… —afirmaba embargada por el desconcierto, como si no pudiera creerse sus propias palabras.

—Sí, besarte y algo más… —apuntó Hermione con picardía. La princesa la miró horrorizada.

—¡¿Hice algo más?

—Tranquila mujer, me refiero a que fueron besos intensos, acompañados de caricias…

Ginny suspiró aliviada, pero seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—No sé cómo pudo pasar algo así.

—¿Seguro que no lo sabes? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Hermione, hablo en serio… últimamente hablaba bastante con Draco, estábamos en proceso de algo más que amistad… —La castaña la escuchaba con atención, desconocía que la princesa hubiese llegado a esos términos con Malfoy— Y anoche, me cegué por completo… desde que vi a Harry sin gafas y con esa ropa tan… tan sexy maldita sea.

—Alguien le dio buenos consejos.

—Ahórrate el misterio, sé que fuiste tú, me lo dijo, además os lleváis muy bien ahora ¿no?

—Nos… comprendemos bien… —Recordó la conversación de ambos, cuando se confiaron sin demasiadas palabras que vivían amores en silencio. Al instante regresó a aquella habitación, donde la princesa la miraba de lo más inquieta— ¿Qué te pasa Ginny?, ¿te arrepientes de lo que pasó con Harry?

La pelirroja apartó la mirada y se levantó del sofá, para dar algunos pasos hacia la ventana. Por un momento, Hermione lamentó haberle hecho la última pregunta.

—¿Sabes?, Harry y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, prácticamente nos criamos juntos. Ha sido siempre mi mejor amigo. Aunque me llevo estupendamente con mi hermano Ron, siempre he sentido más cerca de mí a Harry.

La castaña se limitaba a mirarla y escuchar su voz, no quería interrumpirla.

—¿Has conocido una amistad como esa Hermione?, alguien que siempre estará de tu parte, que nunca te fallará, alguien con quien compartirlo todo sin miedo a ser juzgado, a quien poder confiarle lo que más aprecias… —Hermione asintió, estaba pensando en Katie, su amistad era justamente así— Pues ahora imagínate que esa persona se aleja de tu lado, que incluso desaparece de tu vida… porque algo ha enturbiado vuestra amistad de manera irremediable.

La castaña trató de imaginar su vida si Katie desapareciera y sintió un ligero vacío en su pecho, como si le faltara una parte de sí misma.

—Tienes miedo de perder a tu mejor amigo —afirmó.

—Sí Hermione, tengo miedo de perder la amistad de Harry… esa amistad que me ha hecho tanto bien durante toda mi vida.

—Pero tal vez no vayas a perderlo, sólo tienes que… —Ginny no la escuchaba.

—No podría vivir sin tenerlo cerca de mí… —confesó con un velo de tristeza en la mirada.

—Ginny… lo que acabas de decir… suena a algo más que amistad… —La miró temerosa de haber metido la pata, pero la princesa le sonrió.

—Así es… besar a Harry fue increíble… sentí algo dentro de mí, me di cuenta de que él me… me gusta —Hermione no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y al mismo tiempo le recordaba tanto a lo suyo con Ron—, me gusta en serio, no sólo físicamente, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí… demasiado bien te entiendo… —musitó.

—Pero Draco también me gusta mucho, y estoy hecha un lío, no quiero herir a Harry ni malograr nuestra amistad. Podría echarle la culpa al alcohol y hacerme la loca, como si no recordase nada ¿no?

—Pero Ginny… ¿no quieres descubrir si lo que sientes por Harry puede crecer y convertirse en amor? —Curiosamente, era como hablarse a sí misma sobre sus sentimientos por Ron.

—Claro que quiero, pero ¿y si todo fue fruto de su cambio de look y la bebida?, ¿y si he confundido un cariño inmenso con algo más por el hecho de habernos besado?

—Nadie mejor que tú sabe lo que sientes Ginny… dentro de ti sabes si Harry te gusta de verdad. —La pelirroja volvió a sonreír.

—Tienes razón… yo lo sé… y desde antes de Boujis… —La castaña la miraba con atención— Un amigo no te altera de esa forma sólo por apoyar sus manos sobre tus hombros mientras tocas el piano. Sentí algo en el estómago cuando Harry me tocó.

Hermione sintió el impulso de sincerarse y confesarle a la princesa que ella había sentido lo mismo con su hermano, pero tenía miedo de que a la larga, eso sólo complicara las cosas, ya tenía a Katie para desahogarse… y a Harry.

—Entonces tu problema es que ambos te gustan y no quieres herir a ninguno cuando elijas, sobre todo a Harry, porque para ti su amistad es muy importante.

—Así es… ¿qué puedo hacer Hermione? —Regresó al sofá, se sentó y cogió las manos de la castaña con fuerza, mezclando sus miradas marrones.

—No has recurrido a la mejor consejera en temas sentimentales. —Soltó una risita que tranquilizó a la pelirroja.

—¿Lo dices por tu relación con Oliver y con mi hermano?

—¿Cómo?

—No estoy ciega Hermione, aunque tú siempre has evitado el tema y Ron es más cerrado que una piedra cuando quiere… yo os veo y sé que algo pasa entre vosotros… pero no te preocupes, no te voy a dar lecciones, mírame, si yo misma estoy metida en un buen lío.

Se miraron unos instantes y se echaron a reír.

—Menudo par estamos hechas… creo que sólo puedes intentar descubrir quien te gusta más, y elegirlo a él… es lo más justo para todos ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero… ¿cómo se hace eso?, ¿cómo puedo descubrirlo?

—Supongo que tendrías que pasar tiempo con ambos, salir con ellos, aunque fuese "como amigos" —Hizo un gesto con los dedos al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

—¿Es eso lo que haces tú? —preguntó sin ninguna malicia.

—No, lo mío es un poco más complicado… Oliver y yo estamos juntos desde hace más de un año, y sin embargo, ahora sólo puedo ver a Ron, porque no queremos que nadie descubra la farsa, así que… es difícil. —Ginny le dio un apretoncito en las manos.

—Creo que debería hablar con Harry, pero tengo miedo de que él no sienta nada especial por mí. —Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar de más.

"Eso significa que no tuvo tiempo de declararse a Ginny, qué mala suerte tuvo" pensó internamente.

—Lo mejor es hablar y aclarar las cosas, la sinceridad es la base de toda relación…

—Está muy bien el consejo, pero a veces es muy difícil de llevar a la práctica.

—Lo sé… —replicó la castaña.

* * *

El hijo de los duques de Wellington observaba a su invitada, Pansy Parkinson, mientras ésta se acercaba para saludarlo. Aceptó un beso en la mejilla, pero lo que más deseaba de ella en esos momentos es que lo pusiera al corriente de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

—Parece que la princesa y el conde de Bath ya son más que amigos.

—¿Cómo?

—Anoche se besaron muy acaramelados en Boujis —contó la morena divertida. En el fondo le gustaba que Draco no lograse conquistar a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué coño me estás contando? —bramó el rubio.

—Lo sé de muy buenas fuentes. —Se sirvió una copa y se sentó despreocupadamente en un sofá.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido… hace dos días hablamos por teléfono, parecía emocionada con la idea de volver a verme.

—Pues será que se cansó de esperarte —Tomó un sorbo de su copa—, o tal vez Potter utilizó mejor sus cartas.

—¡¿Ese perdedor? —Draco apretaba sus puños con fuerza— Tuvo que emborracharla o algo, esto no encaja.

—¿Y si lo hizo porque simplemente le apeteció?, a lo mejor la princesa no está comiendo de tu mano como te pensabas. —La morena estaba disfrutando con el dolor del rubio, se lo merecía.

—Te aseguro que si Ginevra Weasley estuviera conmigo y bebiera un poco, acabaría revolcándose en mi cama —afirmó con suficiencia. Pansy torció la boca—. Dame mejores noticias, maldita sea. ¿Qué hay del príncipe?

—Me temo que nada bueno… está muy feliz con Granger. Estoy casi segura de que le contó lo que pasó conmigo y ella lo perdonó.

—¡Mierda! —Draco estampó el vaso de vidrio contra el suelo. La morena pegó un saltito en el sofá— ¡¿Es que todo tiene que salirme mal?, ¡joder!

Pansy corrió a su lado, se cogió a su brazo y trató de calmarlo. No soportaba verlo en ese estado.

—Vamos Draco, no pasa nada… todavía no me he rendido con Ron y tú… —Le dolió en el alma decir aquellas palabras— Tú no deberías rendirte con la princesa Ginevra…

La morena le besó en la comisura de los labios y acarició su mejilla con la propia, hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Sabes volver loca a cualquier mujer… —musitó, provocando que el rubio sonriera con maldad. Draco la cogió del cuello, sin presionar demasiado, ella lo miró seductora.

—Tienes razón… —Y la besó apasionadamente, en lo que sería el preludio de otro de sus encuentros íntimos.

* * *

—¿De qué conocías a esos imbéciles?, te pusieron de vuelta y media.

—De nada, la tomaron conmigo después de que entrase en su reservado por error.

—¿Cómo, cómo?...

Hermione le contó su primer y desafortunado encuentro con Kevin Whitby y sus amigos.

—Pero me alegro tanto de que Ron no entrara en la pelea.

—Fue una suerte sí, evitasteis el escándalo. Por cierto…

—Dime.

—Ron se portó como un caballero ¿no? —La castaña oía a su amiga riendo por lo bajo al otro lado del teléfono— Primero te rescata en el reservado y luego te defiende de esos energúmenos con mucha clase.

—Sí, la verdad es que Ron se portó genial anoche.

—Os vi muy compenetrados bailando… y bueno, en general, todo el tiempo. ¿Han vuelto a estar bien las cosas entre vosotros?

—Supongo que sí… —Katie Bell se rió de nuevo— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Es que sois un caso, parecéis el perro y el gato, unos días estáis bien, otros mal y luego otra vez bien… parece un bucle.

—Bueno, es que las circunstancias son complicadas…

—Claro, está Oliver, está Pansy… —Aunque no podía verla, estaba segura de que la castaña habría cambiado de cara.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir algo Katie?

—Mira Hermione, lo de Pansy te dolió pero lo estuve pensando después y Ron estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, es soltero y libre, y tú tienes novio, lo importante aquí es saber qué sientes tú y si vas a seguir con Oliver sin estar enamorada de él.

—Siempre tan franca.

—Oliver también es mi amigo y si estuviera en su lugar me gustaría sinceridad por tu parte Hermione. ¿Qué sientes por él y qué sientes por el príncipe?, anoche yo vi a una pareja bastante acaramelada en Boujis, pero corrígeme si me equivoco.

—No, no te equivocas, ayer me sentí genial con Ron, y ni siquiera me acordé de Oliver hasta que vi su perdida en el móvil. Ni siquiera la aparición de Pansy logró amargarme la velada.

—Pues eso…

—Pero tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De equivocarme con Ron… de pensar que es de una forma y que luego sea de otra, de creer que yo le importo de verdad cuando a lo mejor sólo soy un capricho...

—Vale, a ver… Ron no tiene buenos antecedentes sentimentales, es verdad, no es un chico del que yo me fiaría tranquilamente, pero no sé… yo lo vi bastante pendiente de ti, no tenía ojos para ninguna otra chica.

—¿Y Pansy?

—Lo de Pansy… ¿un momento de debilidad?, a fin de cuentas, para él tú estás con Oliver.

—Yo no me acuesto con Oliver por no poder estar con Ron.

—Tú no te acuestas con Oliver por nada. —Su voz sonaba irónica.

—Es que no puedo negarlo… mis sentimientos por Oliver se han ido enfriando y en cambio con Ron he empezado a sentir muchas cosas.

—Pero sigues con dudas.

—Ahora mismo mi corazón me dice que vaya con Ron, pero mi cabeza me dice que no me fíe de él, ¿sabes lo que me dijo una vez mi madre?

—Inspírame con la sabiduría de Emily Granger —sugirió divertida Katie.

—"Nunca le digas a un hombre que lo amas antes de que te declare su amor eterno".

—Vaya, una gran frase.

—Se la sacó de una novela rosa —Ambas rieron—, pero al margen de eso, estoy de acuerdo, no pienso abrirle mi corazón a Ron sin saber que él siente algo fuerte por mí, sería como ofrecerme en bandeja de plata.

—Podría aprovecharse de ti, es cierto. Pero por favor, sácale la confesión de amor antes de nuestra menopausia —Soltó carcajadas—, porque quiero que criemos a nuestros hijos juntas.

—Qué exagerada eres… espero que todo se aclare en la cena del martes —dijo con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro.

—Pues ojalá sea así guapa, que me tienes frita con tus amores y a mí no me haces ni caso cuando te hablo de que he practicado el Kamasutra con George.

—¡¿Cómo?, ¿Qué has hecho qué? —Abrió los ojos como platos.

—Es broma tonta —se rió—, por ahora no nos hemos ni besado, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó aliviada.

—Anoche me llevó a casa y… estuvimos hablando un buen rato en el coche. Dios Hermione, me gusta muchísimo, no puedo evitarlo, creo que he caído en sus redes otra vez. Malditos pelirrojos.

Ambas se rieron, era increíble como cualquier problema con Katie se volvía mucho más llevadero. Definitivamente, no podía imaginar su vida sin ella revoloteando a su alrededor con sus locuras y sus bromas.

* * *

Harry también llamó a Hermione, quería preguntarle sobre Ron y si sabía algo de Ginny, porque él temía hablar con ella. La castaña le contó que las cosas con el príncipe habían mejorado y que esperaba que la cena aclarase su situación, y sobre la princesa, prefirió no darle detalles, no quería traicionar la confianza de Ginny, pero sí le insistió en que hablase con ella de lo sucedido, que lo mejor era sincerarse. El moreno aceptó la recomendación de su amiga y decidió visitar a la pelirroja en palacio.

* * *

—¿Por qué no quieres que nos veamos en persona?

—No insistas Blaise y dime de una vez qué viste anoche.

—Está bien —No albergaba duda alguna, en cuanto le transmitiese la información, sus posibilidades de probar los labios de Lavender Brown se esfumarían hasta próximo aviso—. El príncipe y Granger estaban bastante felices, esa es la verdad.

—Mierda…

—Pero… no desesperes preciosa, podría pasar cualquier cosa que los alejase. —Zabini pensaba en las maquinaciones de Malfoy y Parkinson.

—O podría no pasar nada… no sé, tal vez debería intervenir yo.

—Todavía no, ¿o quieres dar imagen de loca, celosa y desesperada? —sugirió venenosamente Blaise. Prefería que la rubia no entorpeciera a sus amigos con sus planes.

—Adoro tu sinceridad Blaise… —escupió molesta— Pero es cierto, quiero que Ron venga a mí, no me quiero arrastrar.

—Así se habla guapa. ¿Seguro que no te apetece compartir conmigo ni un café?

—Olvídalo Blaise, ya hablaremos, adiós.

—Adiós Lavender… "haremos más que hablar, tenlo por seguro". —Sonrió de medio lado mientras observaba la pantalla de su móvil, en donde se leía la duración de su última llamada.

* * *

El domingo, la princesa Ginevra recibió la visita de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo y uno de los dos chicos que le gustaban.

—¿Se te pasó pronto la resaca?

—Pues… ayer estuve medio día con dolor de cabeza, pero ya por la tarde remitió bastante. —Harry le sonrió.

—Si es que Ron tiene razón, no tienes buen beber.

—¿Tú también Harry?, al final me habéis reñido todos. —Hizo una mueca infantil y el moreno se derritió. Sus ojos verdes, ahora otra vez tras las gafas, se perdieron en su bello rostro. Se detuvo en sus labios, los mismos labios que había besado dos días antes. La pelirroja advirtió su mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Ginny yo… quería hablar contigo. —Ella sabía muy bien sobre qué.

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó? —Se adelantó ella.

—Yo sí… ¿y tú? —preguntó temeroso.

—Yo… más o menos sí.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el reservado solos?

—Sí Harry, lo recuerdo. —Ginny apartó la vista un poco avergonzada y el moreno temió que ella pudiera estar arrepentida. Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella.

—¿Y qué piensas de eso?

Harry no quería meter la pata, era como empezar de cero otra vez, no era fácil declararle su amor si ella no estaba embriaga también por la magia, como en Boujis. Pero para Ginny aquella pregunta le supuso un problema, esperaba saber algo más sobre los sentimientos de Harry antes de confesarle los suyos.

—Pues… creo que perdí un poco los papeles con tanto alcohol "mal Ginny, muy mal, pensará que no querías besarlo".

—Ya… la verdad es que nos desinhibimos demasiado. Las copas nos traicionaron, perdimos un poco el norte "estupendo Harry, que piense que besarla no entra en tu cabeza".

—Sí —sonrió falsamente—, pero no pasa nada, no tenemos porqué avergonzarnos, le pasa a mucha gente "uf Ginny, cada vez peor, cállate ya".

—Es verdad… cualquiera puede besarse si anda pasado de alcohol… —Al moreno le costaba ocultar su gran decepción, pero se esforzaba en hacerlo. Por suerte para él, la pelirroja estaba demasiado ocupada insultándose a sí misma por sus estúpidas palabras, como para darse cuenta de la mala cara de Harry.

—Entonces podemos olvidar lo que pasó y seguir como hasta ahora ¿no? —Ni ella se lo creía, pero sus labios lo habían dicho.

—Por supuesto… bueno Ginny, tengo cosas que hacer, sólo me pasé a ver como estabas, ya nos veremos. —Caminó hasta ella y la besó en la mejilla. Fue el beso más amargo que le había dado en toda su vida. ¿Cómo pudo ilusionarse tanto con aquellos besos fruto del alcohol?, había sido un gran imbécil.

Harry abandonó la estancia, recorrió el pasillo y salió al jardín exterior, necesitaba respirar, las palabras de la princesa le habían contraído el corazón. Mientras tanto, Ginny permanecía de pie, inmóvil.

—Estúpida, estúpida, ¡estúpida! —se gritó así misma y arrancó a correr hacia fuera de palacio, tratando de alcanzar al moreno antes de que abandonara el jardín.

Pero cuando salió del edificio, el coche de Harry ya había cruzado la puerta metálica de la parcela y avanzaba por el asfalto en dirección contraria a palacio. No llegó a tiempo.

* * *

El lunes, Harry agradeció la llamada de Cho y le sugirió a la asiática quedar para tomar algo por la tarde. Necesitaba olvidar lo acontecido con Ginny cuanto antes, estaba claro que nada la haría fijarse en él, si sus besos tampoco lo habían logrado. Sacársela de dentro le parecía imposible, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de encontrar cierta felicidad al lado de otra chica. Cho era simpática, inteligente y atractiva, como Cormac había apuntado muchas veces, tal vez su compañía lo aliviara un poco.

* * *

Después de tres días de nervios, dudas, miedos e ilusiones, y de muy poco estudio por parte de la castaña, por culpa de los nervios, Hermione estaba vistiéndose para su cena con Ron. Finalmente había aceptado la ayuda de su madre y Katie para escoger la prenda, un vestido corto de colores grisáceos, con finos tirantes, algunos bordados y un gracioso lazo debajo del pecho. Esta vez decidió hacerse un recogido, con ayuda de la habilidosa Beth, que se pasó por Clarence House a petición de la princesa Ginny. Del recogido caían, de manera desenfadada, algunos mechones ondulados de cabellos castaños con brillos dorados y cobrizos.

—Estás guapísima Hermione, te deseo mucha suerte esta noche. —Katie la abrazó con emoción.

—Gracias Katie. —La castaña sonreía nerviosa.

Hermione se colocó el delicado chal sobre los hombros y cogió el bolso de mano, ya estaba lista para salir con el príncipe.

* * *

Ron se vistió con parsimonia. Mientras se abotonaba la camisa blanca impoluta dirigió sus ojos hacia la cama un instante. Allí se encontraron con una pequeña cajita. Sonrió y volvió a observar su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía delante.

"Hermione… me enardeces… y al mismo tiempo me das el mayor sosiego… eres mi pasión y mi calma… te quiero tanto…"

Se atusó el cabello y se puso la chaqueta negra, a juego con los pantalones y la corbata.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó al vestíbulo acompañada de Katie, el príncipe no podía dejar de admirarla.

—¿Ves?, hemos acertado con tu look —susurró divertida la morena. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Estás… preciosa… cada vez que bajas las escaleras me sorprendes —dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de fijar sus ojos azules en ella.

—Gracias Ron… —Sus palabras y sobre todo su mirada la habían alterado un poco, pero quería corresponderle y mirándolo bien, no tendría que mentir para hacerlo— Tú también estás muy bien.

—Gracias… "lo único que ahora mismo deseo es cogerte en brazos, subirte a mi habitación y hacerte el amor hasta mañana, pero como no puede ser me conformaré con la cena…"

Ambos se miraban embobados, como si se hubieran trasladado a otra realidad, sin Katie, sin personas del servicio, sin Sirius…

—Bueno parejita, será mejor que os marchéis ya ¿no? —interrumpió la morena.

—Es verdad… ¿tú te vas a casa Katie?

—No, no… ya que estoy aquí me pasaré a ver a los gemelos —se rió y les contagió la sonrisa. Hermione pensó que tal vez lo que sentía su amiga por George era más fuerte de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

El príncipe apoyó su mano en la espalda de Hermione, a la altura de la cintura, para instarla a caminar a su lado. La castaña se estremeció al sentir el contacto pero se recompuso rápidamente, no tenía intención de mostrarse tan afectada desde el principio.

Sirius los saludó educadamente y les abrió la puerta del vehículo. La pareja entró en su interior. Se sentaron con algunos palmos de vacío entre ellos. Ron dio una única orden de manera enérgica.

—Al Dover Street Restaurant. —El moreno encendió el motor y puso rumbo hacia el corazón del elegante barrio de Mayfair.

* * *

El coche aparcó en la entrada del famoso local sobre las ocho de la tarde. Ron le ofreció su brazo derecho y Hermione lo tomó con decisión. Un camarero los recibió muy complaciente en el vestíbulo de entrada, les indicó que lo siguieran y la pareja avanzó hacia el interior del restaurante.

Su mesa estaba muy bien situada, gozaban de bastante intimidad y al mismo tiempo podían observar el resto de las mesas y el escenario más al fondo. Ron le apartó la silla para sentarse y la castaña agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Otro camarero les sirvió las cartas del menú.

—Pídete todo lo que te apetezca, no te prives de nada, que esta noche cenamos gratis —dijo divertido. Hermione sonrió e hizo su elección para la cena, verdura y un poco de carne, Ron se decantó sólo por la carne.

—¿Crees que a la salida nos esperarán los paparazzis? —preguntó la castaña mientras el camarero les servía agua y un poco de vino en las copas.

—Es muy probable, ya sabes que siempre hay alguien dispuesto a dar el soplo a cambio de dinero. —Ambos rieron.

Disfrutaban de la comida, se lanzaban miradas que terminaban en sonrojos para Hermione y sonrisas para Ron, se reían… cada vez se sentían más cómodos el uno con el otro.

—¿Te gusta la música?

—Sí, está muy bien como fondo. ¿Y a ti te gusta la comida? —preguntó entre sonrisas a Ron, que tenía la boca increíblemente llena. El pelirrojo tragó con dificultad.

—¡Me encanta!, es más que evidente. —Puso una mueca y se echaron a reír.

—Desde luego, pero no comas con tanta ansia que te vas a ahogar —bromeó Hermione.

—Si luego me reanimas con el boca a boca no me importa. —Le guiñó un ojo y la castaña se sonrojó.

—Disculpen, les traigo el segundo plato —anunció el camarero.

—Sí, sí, gracias —replicó el príncipe. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo solos Hermione le habló.

—Nunca pierdes ocasión ¿verdad?

—La vida son cuatro días y encima dos de ellos llueve, no me gusta perder el tiempo. La miró con tanta intensidad que el corazón de ella se aceleró y la cuchara se resbaló de sus dedos, golpeando con la loza del plato y casi salpicándole al príncipe en su impoluta camisa blanca. Algunas personas de las mesas de alrededor se volvieron hacia ellos, pero retornaron pronto a sus cenas.

—¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento!

—No te preocupes, ha habido suerte —Sonreía mientras señalaba las pequeñas manchitas de salsa sobre el mantel, a escasos centímetros de su borde—, además ha sido culpa mía, te puse nerviosa ¿verdad?

—No, que va, es que soy torpe… —Trataba de negarlo, pero ambos sabían que Ron tenía razón.

El príncipe cortaba la carne con destreza, mientras Hermione lo miraba y se llevaba su bocado a los labios. La sonrisa del pelirrojo parecía permanente, no había mostrado gesto serio en toda la noche, y eso le encantó. La castaña echaba de menos estar así con él, tan cómoda, tan a gusto… tan feliz… como si nada más importase en el mundo, como si estuvieran solos en él.

Ron bebió un nuevo trago de vino, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y titubeó unos segundos. Finalmente se decidió e hizo tentativas de acariciar la mano de Hermione, que también descansaba sobre la mesa. Logró alcanzarla, cogiéndosela, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella se puso tiesa en la silla por lo inesperado de su acción, pero no retiró su mano. Sus miradas se fundieron, los labios de la castaña temblaron ligeramente y las mariposas tomaron su estómago, al igual que el del pelirrojo.

"Ahora es un buen momento…" pensó Ron.

—Hermione…

—¿Sí? —musitó ella— "Dime algo Ron, algo que me quite todos los miedos…"

—Perdonen, la señorita de aquella mesa les invita a esta botella de champagne. —Ron y Hermione se contemplaron desconcertados, obligados a la fuerza a salir de aquel instante mágico. Cuando ambos miraron hacia la mesa en cuestión sus gestos se contrajeron.

—Parkinson… —farfulló Hermione, tristemente sorprendida y llena de dolor.

En un momento, todo lo bueno que estaba compartiendo con el príncipe se había esfumado por culpa de aquella mujer. Pansy Parkinson, por su parte, fumaba despreocupadamente mientras echaba miraditas a Ron poniéndolo nervioso.

—¿Pero qué…? —El pelirrojo no entendía lo que podía pretender la morena con aquella acción, pero desde luego verla allí era de lo peor que podía pasar precisamente esa noche.

El camarero, ajeno a sus reacciones, destapó la botella y se dispuso a servir a la castaña.

—¡No! —exclamó con energía— No me sirva, no lo quiero. —El príncipe la miró y leyó dolor en sus brillantes ojos marrones, eso le conmovió el corazón.

—Llévesela, no aceptamos el regalo —ordenó Ron.

Hermione alzó la vista y observó al pelirrojo. Le agradeció la diligencia pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Pansy Parkinson acaba de arruinar la cena que con tanta ilusión había esperado. No le bastó con acostarse con él aquel día, también tenía que aparecer en el restaurante para recordárselo, que por mucho que ella fuera la novia oficial, Pansy se había acostado con él, porque tal vez los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella no eran tan intensos ni tan románticos como Hermione deseaba. La morena seguía echando miraditas al príncipe con cierto descaro y Hermione lo sabía, bajó la mirada y susurró.

—No me encuentro muy bien, quiero irme de aquí. —La castaña hizo un amago de levantarse pero Ron cogió su mano sobre la mesa.

—Es por ella ¿verdad?, espera por favor, dame unos minutos —rogó él.

—¿Para qué? —La única respuesta que obtuvo del príncipe fue una tierna sonrisa.

Ron se levantó de su mesa y caminó con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la de Pansy.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Pansy?... —En vista de que no parecía con intenciones de levantarse tuvo que hablar más— En privado, por favor.

La morena abandonó a sus acompañantes y siguió al príncipe hasta el vestíbulo, ahora completamente vacío. Hermione los siguió con la mirada hasta verlos desaparecer, no entendía las intenciones de Ron.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Es que el Dover Street no está abierto a todo el público? —respondió ella altanera.

—Y ha sido casualidad que vinieras precisamente hoy ¿no?

—Por supuesto. —Su sonrisa pícara denotaba que mentía, Ron lo sabía sin necesidad de que ella lo admitiera.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a mandar una botella a mi mesa?

—Sé que Granger sabe lo nuestro Ron, lo supe en cuanto os vi en Boujis, y sé que te ha perdonado, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —dijo juguetona.

—En primer lugar, no existe nada nuestro… y en segundo, te agradecería que no volvieras a acercarte ni a mí ni a Hermione.

—Ron… perdóname… —Pansy no quería perder futuras ocasiones de comprometer al príncipe. Debía suavizar las cosas como fuera— Es que estaba un poco enfadada, lo admito… me sentí muy dolida cuando vi que no me llamabas, me dijiste que lo harías…

Su voz se había vuelto más melosa, y sus manos trepaban por las solapas de la chaqueta de él.

—Siempre me pareciste una mujer muy hermosa… pero por dentro estás completamente echada a perder, Pansy —Se deshizo de los brazos de la morena—. No me acostaría contigo ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—¡Me comiste la boca en tu propia casa! —chilló ofendida.

—Sí… cometí un grave error, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento —afirmó con firmeza.

—¿Me estás rechazando?, ¿a mí? —Se indignó. Jamás la habían rechazado de una forma tan hiriente.

—Creo que es bastante obvio que sí.

—¿Tan satisfecho te tiene esa mosquita muerta de Granger? —Enrabiada, insultó a Hermione.

—Sí… y recuerda mis palabras, déjanos en paz, no tenemos nada que ver contigo. Buenas noches, Pansy. —Le sonrió con arrogancia y se marchó.

Ron regresó a su mesa mientras lo miraba una inquieta Hermione, que no perdió detalle de la mala cara que llevaba Parkinson al volver a la suya. La castaña se alegró de verla así.

—¿Qué le has dicho?, parece que se le fueron las ganas de sonreír.

—Sólo la puse en su lugar… algo que debí hacer mucho antes. —Hermione pensó que podía estar refiriéndose a cuando lo visitó en Clarence House y algo la impulsó a hablar y sincerarse un poco con él.

—Cuando os vi juntos aquel día, yo… me sentí mal. —El príncipe recordó de nuevo las palabras de su mejor amigo, entonces ¿Hermione lloró por haberlo visto con Parkinson?

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?

—No me acosté con ella. No pude. —La castaña frunció el ceño. Estaba pasmada, no podía creer en sus palabras.

—Pero te comportaste como si lo hubieras hecho, me lo insinuaste… —Quería confiar en él, deseaba hacerlo pero le parecía tan inverosímil.

—Es verdad, te hice pensar eso porque… estaba enfadado contigo.

—¿Por lo de la dichosa frase que te solté después de la noche de hotel?

—Sí bueno… —Y porque la quería y no podía tenerla, pero todavía era pronto para confesarle tal cosa.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —se aventuró ella.

—Siempre que me dejes hacerte yo otra después. —Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te acostaste con ella, Ron?, ¿por qué? —Anhelaba conocer la razón.

—Por ti… —Su corazón se aceleró con las palabras del príncipe. Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Ni en sus mejores sueños había experimentado una felicidad como la que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos— Te apareciste en mi mente y aunque estaba con ella, te veía a ti… te sentía a ti… pero no eras tú, así que… no pude y le rogué que se fuera.

—Ron… —susurró visiblemente emocionada para deleite de él. En su interior sabía que el príncipe estaba siendo sincero. ¿Eso quería decir que ella le importaba de verdad?

—Ahora me toca a mí… ¿por qué te sentiste mal al vernos? —interrogó Ron. Su respuesta había sido una especie de declaración indirecta y sutil, quería obtener lo mismo de ella.

—Sentí celos… —El pelirrojo la observaba con atención, encantado con su respuesta. Ella le sonrió— Sólo unos días antes me habías besado a mí y ahora la besabas a ella, como si te diera igual todo.

—Señores, aquí tienen el postre. —El camarero provocó que ambos se sentasen más rectos, alejándose un poco el uno del otro y rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Gracias —contestaron al unísono.

Se sonrieron con complicidad y miraron sendos platos. Habían pedido combinado de frutas y los trocitos parecían realmente sabrosos. Empezaron a comer en silencio. Ciertamente, el camarero los había vuelto a interrumpir, pero saboreaban la fruta entre sonrisas, pues a pesar de Pansy Parkinson, la cena estaba resultando realmente maravillosa por sus revelaciones.

—Adivina en qué estoy pensando ahora —la desafió mirándola fijamente. Hermione estaba nerviosa y no atinaba con las palabras.

—No sé… yo no sé…

—Estoy pensando… que me encantaría volver a besarte.

El corazón de la castaña le dio un vuelco en el pecho y algo la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Ron decidió que era el momento perfecto para sacar a escena la pequeña cajita que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta toda la noche.

—¿No dices nada?, eso es que tú no quieres volver a besarme —se rió de sus propias palabras, aliviando un poco los nervios de ella.

—Yo sí… sí quiero… —dijo con la boca pequeña.

—Lo sé… —Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y ella se ruborizó— Mira, quería enseñarte algo.

El cambio de conversación la ayudó a serenarse un poco. Sus ojos marrones observaban con intriga la cajita que Ron había puesto sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es?

—Un regalo… para ti. —Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña.

—¿Un regalo para mí? —preguntó emocionada.

—Eso fue lo que dije —replicó divertido—, anda, ábrelo.

Hermione tomó la cajita entre sus manos, la miró unos segundos y después procedió a descubrir su contenido. Cuando ya estaba abierta se encontró con dos colgantes en su interior.

—Bueno, en realidad uno es para mí… —Alargó la mano y recogió un colgante de cadenita plateada— El otro es tuyo.

La castaña lo sacó de la cajita y lo sostuvo en la palma de la mano, mirándolo ilusionada. El colgante tenía forma de candado cerrado, entonces miró el de Ron, era exactamente igual pero estaba abierto.

—Muchas gracias Ron, es muy bonito, pero… ¿por qué el tuyo está abierto? —El príncipe sonrió.

—Verás, pueden abrirse y cerrarse —Se lo demostró con el suyo—, pero el mío quiero que esté abierto. Tengo mis motivos. —Quería hacerse el interesante.

—¿Cuáles son Ron? —Estaba más intrigada de lo que querría admitir y el pelirrojo disfrutaba de toda su atención… hasta que el móvil de Hermione sonó en su pequeño bolso.

—Perdona… —se excusó y sacó el teléfono. Al leer el nombre en su pantalla miró al príncipe y se sintió mal. No quería descolgar esa llamada pero el tono no dejaba de sonar y algunas personas ya estaban volviéndose hacia ellos, por lo que se apresuró a contestar— Oliver…

Ron puso mala cara de inmediato y apartó la mirada de ella. Ese entrometido tenía que llamarla y precisamente en ese momento, cuando le iba a explicar el significado de su regalo. Parecía que no sólo Parkinson conspiraba para arruinarle la cena.

—No te preocupes, mañana nos vemos… luego decidiremos la hora… sí… adiós, besos. —Colgó y guardó su móvil con cierta incomodidad. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules excesivamente fríos.

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación atender el móvil en medio de una cena íntima? —acusó.

—Podía ser algo urgente.

—¿Lo era? —Sabía bien la respuesta.

—No… —Bajó la mirada hasta su plato del postre.

—Wood, ¿cómo no?... ¿por qué no le has dicho que estabas cenando conmigo?

—Quería evitar problemas… —Su voz sonaba temerosa. Sabía que a Ron le había sentado muy mal esa llamada, como a ella el ver a Pansy allí y temía que todo lo que habían avanzado se perdiese con esto.

—Claro… problemas con tu novio… porque si son conmigo están permitidos ¿verdad?

—Ron por favor… —El pelirrojo intentaba contener sus celos, encontrar razones para no terminar con la cena en ese instante, algo que lo ayudase a no sentirse como un imbécil, con su regalo en las manos y la palabra en la boca. Hermione pareció sentirlo y se lo dio— Yo no quería pensar en Oliver esta noche, ni en Parkinson… sólo quería estar contigo.

Su mirada cálida pareció acariciarlo y calmarlo, haciéndole olvidar la rabia que había sentido segundos antes. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Hermione lo había sosegado de nuevo, porque así era ella, capaz de trastornarlo en todos los sentidos, capaz de cambiar su estado de ánimo en breves instantes.

—No quiero que esto arruine nuestra cena, por favor… —insistió la castaña.

—Yo tampoco.

Hermione buscó su mano y la apretó con dulzura.

—Aún no me has contado los motivos de que tu candado esté abierto. —Su tono desenfadado lo hizo sonreír.

—Pues… está abierto porque… porque desde que te conozco me has salvado el culo muchas veces, me has ayudado a ser mejor persona, mejor heredero… porque eres como mi buen camino, mi verdadera libertad… me siento libre cuando estoy contigo Hermione.

—Ron… eso es… precioso…

—Tú lo eres más… —Acariciaba suavemente sus manos mientras la atravesaba con su mirada azul cielo. La castaña temblaba un poco, él lo notaba en sus dedos. Sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios sonrosados y sus preciosos ojos color chocolate lo tenían embrujado.

A su alrededor varias parejas abandonaron sus mesas y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Las luces bajaron de intensidad, alguien anunció a una cantante y la música cambió de melodía y aumentó de volumen. El pelirrojo recordó que a partir de las diez de la noche, en el Dover Street había música en directo y baile y no quiso perder la oportunidad.

—¿Te apetece bailar, Hermione?

—Sí, me encantaría —contestó encantada.

Ante una estupefacta Pansy, la pareja dejó su mesa y empezó a bailar, sin dejar de mirarse y sonreírse como un par de idiotas. ¿Realmente estaban tan enamorados?, porque desde luego lo parecía. Se convenció de que estaba todo perdido con el príncipe, jamás lograrían tentarlo, sólo tenía ojos para la insulsa Granger, que dicho fuera de paso, estaba radiante esa noche la muy maldita.

Se mecían al ritmo de la canción "whenever there is you", abrazados el uno al otro. Hermione apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron, esta vez no se lo había pensado dos veces, le encantaba refugiarse en su pecho y sentir sus brazos rodeándola. El pelirrojo no disfrutaba menos, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras sentía la tibieza de su cuerpo menudo pegado al suyo.

—No me has dicho cómo llevarás tu colgante… —Hermione lo miró sin entender, su cercanía la atontaba— Si lo llevarás abierto o cerrado…

—Ah… pues… supongo que debería llevarlo cerrado… —Su respuesta no fue la que el príncipe esperaba. La sonrisa se había borrado de su cara, no así la de Hermione— Porque cerrado me lo regalaste y cerrado quiero conservarlo, para que esta noche no termine nunca…

Ron estaba totalmente abrumado por la afirmación de Hermione, lo había terminado de desarmar con aquellas maravillosas palabras. Quería contestarle algo, ella lo merecía. Deseaba declararle sus sentimientos con total transparencia, pero antes de nada tenía que besarla, necesitaba besarla con urgencia.

"Dime que te gusto, por favor Ron dímelo… —suplicaba Hermione en su interior— No quiero arrepentirme de haber dicho eso".

—Hermione… —musitó el príncipe mientras aproximaba su boca a la de ella. La castaña seguía esperando escuchar algo más rotundo por parte de Ron, algo que la terminara de convencer para dejar a Oliver y entregarse a él sin reparos, pero cerró los ojos, también deseaba probar sus labios una vez más y disfrutar de aquellos besos que la enloquecían. Por fin sus bocas se rozaron dulcemente.

Pero la canción terminó y la sala estalló en aplausos, sobresaltándolos. Rompieron el beso en un pequeño respingo y se miraron alterados. Hermione estaba un poco sofocada, así que se disculpó.

—Voy un momento al baño… necesito… ir al baño… —explicó torpemente haciéndolo sonreír.

—Muy bien. Te espero en la mesa ¿de acuerdo? —Ella asintió y el pelirrojo se sentó.

* * *

Se miraba en el espejo, respirando hondo para recuperar la compostura. Tenía los ojos chispeantes, las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios húmedos… Los rozó con las yemas de los dedos.

"No me lo ha dicho todavía pero lo hará… sé que lo hará… el detalle de los colgantes ha sido maravilloso" sonrió como una boba, llevándose las manos a las mejillas. Y por un momento se olvidó de que estaba en unos baños públicos, hablando en voz alta sus pensamientos.

—Sé que me lo dirá…

—Por supuesto que te dirá todo aquello que desees oír —dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

—Parkinson… —La morena la había seguido en cuanto los vio separarse. Ya que no podía perjudicarlos a través del príncipe, lo intentaría con Granger antes de darse por vencida definitivamente.

—Como ya debes saber, tu príncipe me ha rechazado dos veces… tranquila, no habrá una tercera, no estoy tan desesperada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ahora no están tus amigas las Greengrass para retenerme, no tengo porqué escucharte.

—Yo creo que te interesa lo que voy a decirte.

—Pues yo creo que no —Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Pansy la sujetó del brazo. Hermione se liberó de un estrujón—. No me pongas la mano encima —dijo amenazante.

—Menudo carácter, yo que sólo quiero ayudarte… —afirmó la morena.

—Seguro que sí… —exclamó con ironía.

—Entre mujeres deberíamos ayudarnos… sobre todo para defendernos de los hombres como el príncipe Ron.

—Ya he tenido suficiente.

—He visto cómo lo miras, estás loca por él… —Aquella afirmación detuvo sus pasos, le daba la espalda pero seguía escuchándola y Pansy continuó— Ron siempre hace lo mismo, se vale de cualquier artimaña para seducir a las mujeres que le apetecen…

—¿Y contigo cuál utilizó? —La morena captó el ataque pero tenía respuesta para todo.

—No querida, fui yo quien lo busqué…. Puedes llamarme zorra, me lo han llamado algunas veces —se rió—, pero nunca sería tan estúpida como para fijarme de verdad en alguien como él. —Hermione sintió rabia hacia Pansy Parkinson, había provocado a Ron por puro placer, porque le había apetecido, sin importarle que tuviese novia. Se volvió para mirarla de nuevo.

—La gente puede cambiar.

—Los chicos como Ron no cambian, créeme, lo sé… —Sus pensamientos volaron hasta Draco Malfoy. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que el rubio cambiaría por ella y correspondería sus sentimientos?, demasiadas, y siempre se había acabado decepcionando— Sólo utilizan a las mujeres para sus fines y cuando no les sirven les dan puerta… en el caso de Ron para divertirse en la cama, y después, si te he visto no me acuerdo.

—¿Hablas por experiencia propia?

—Afortunadamente para mí, no soy una mujer a la que se hiera fácilmente —mintió—, pero a una buena amiga le pasó lo que a ti, perdió la cabeza por el príncipe pelirrojo. Ron la colmó de piropos y regalos y al final se la llevó a la cama, a la semana siguiente ya no contestaba sus llamadas ni mensajes y nunca le dio una mísera explicación. Unos días después, un pariente de mi amiga vio a Ron tontear con otra chica en un pub, así que mi amiga dedujo que después de obtener lo que quería de ella, se aburrió y buscó otra novedad. Así es nuestro maravilloso príncipe. Y te digo todo esto porque me da pena verte tan ciega con él.

Hermione no quería creer la historia que acababa de escuchar. Ron no podía ser tan ruin.

—Si sigue contigo, no dudes que te engañará con otras mujeres… Ron Weasley no ha querido nunca a ninguna chica, no te creas tú su excepción porque acabarás sufriendo mucho, te lo aseguro.

—Me estás diciendo todo esto por puro despecho… eres patética Parkinson. —La castaña se esforzaba por no perder la confianza en Ron. Todo lo que había dicho y hecho el pelirrojo esa noche tenía que ser verdad, no trucos baratos como pretendía hacerle pensar la malvada morena.

—Y tú una cabezota… ¿es que no sabes nada de su pasado amoroso?, ni que se hubiera esforzado en ocultar sus escarceos. Ron es un hombre de muchas mujeres, pero allá tú Granger, si prefieres seguir creyéndote sus gestos, sus palabras bonitas y su pose de "estoy loco por ti"… no son más que técnicas de seducción que tiene bien aprendidas, y cuanto más se resiste la chica que le apetece, más se esfuerza él en aparentar amor por ella, es un cerdo.

—Un cerdo que tú te querías tirar… —replicó con irritación.

—Para un polvo está bien —exclamó burlona.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, esta conversación ha terminado.

—Estupendo… vuelve con tu amor… princesa —se rió mientras Hermione abandonaba la estancia.

Ya a solas se acercó al lavabo, se repasó el carmín de los labios y sonrió con tristeza.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que incluso yo creo que el príncipe ha cambiado. ¿Por qué tú no cambias Draco? —susurró para sí misma.

* * *

Delante de Parkinson había querido mostrar entereza, pero lo cierto era que las palabras de la morena le habían afectado mucho. Ella sabía cómo era el Ron de antes, lo sabía por las revistas y periódicos, por los cotilleos de la televisión, pero ahora estaba conociendo a un Ron completamente distinto, ¿era todo una mentira para poder llevársela a la cama? Su corazón quería creer al príncipe, pero su mente, siempre tan cauta y racional, le gritaba que las palabras de Parkinson podían ser ciertas, que todos sus bonitos detalles podían pretender sólo una cosa, acostarse con ella, como parecía estar deseando desde la segunda fiesta de palacio. Las dudas aparecieron de nuevo.

"Si al menos me dijeras que me quieres, que te importo de verdad… maldita sea… —se lamentó por dentro mientras se acercaba a su mesa— Oliver es sincero cuando me dice que me quiere".

—¿Quieres tomar una copa? —preguntó Ron sonriente.

—No me apetece —contestó con frialdad. El príncipe no esperaba esa reacción y la miró con ojos entornados.

—¿Qué te ocurre?, estás muy seria.

—Nada, estoy bien… —Su tono de voz era poco convincente, y eso hizo que el pelirrojo insistiera.

—Pues no lo parece… ¿te encuentras mal?, haces mala cara.

—Sólo es cansancio.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Sí, además pasa de las once, podríamos marcharnos ya.

—Si es lo que quieres…

—Será lo mejor.

Ron se sintió decepcionado, esperaba volver a bailar con ella esa noche, volver a besarla y por supuesto, confesarle sus sentimientos de una forma más clara. Pero la frialdad que la castaña le mostraba lo había dejado sin ganas.

—Espera, te dejas tu regalo… —anunció con tristeza, mientras le mostraba el colgante con el pequeño candado que había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa.

—Ah sí… —Se lo cogió sin entusiasmo alguno y lo guardó en su bolso.

—He pensado que Sirius y yo podemos llevarte a casa de tus padres directamente, no hace falta que me deje a mí en Clarence House primero.

—Bien, como quieras. —Apenas lo miró.

El viaje en coche fue muy distinto al de unas horas antes, dominado por los nervios y la ilusión. Hermione miraba por la ventanilla las luces de las calles, sus ojos marrones estaban teñidos de tristeza y miedos. Ron la miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando, tratando de comprender su extraño comportamiento, pero no encontraba justificación, lo del cansancio era una mentira como un catedral. Quiso iniciar conversación en un par de ocasiones, pero los monosílabos de ella las zanjaron pronto. La castaña apretaba las teclas de su móvil, le mandó un mensaje a Oliver, mientras el príncipe la miraba dolido por su indiferencia. Sirius Black los miraba a ambos por el espejo retrovisor, desconcertado por la expresión de sus rostros.

Hermione pretendía despedirse del príncipe en la puerta de su propiedad, pero Ron insistió para que lo dejase entrar al jardín, quería acompañarla por todo el camino ajardinado hasta la puerta de la vivienda, al final la castaña accedió.

Hermione tembló un poco, se abrazaba a sí misma, el fino chal no la protegía de la temperatura. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta y no dudó en arroparla con su propia chaqueta, quedando en cuerpo de camisa.

—Aunque ya hace calor de día, por la noche sigue refrescando. —Hermione agradeció el detalle, pero todavía seguía dándole vueltas a las venenosas palabras de Pansy.

—Gracias. —Pero Ron no podía permitir que su noche terminase de esa forma.

—¿Qué te pasa?, estás rara, desde que volviste del baño.

—No me pasa nada Ron.

—¿Me enseñas los jardines de tu casa? —dijo repentinamente. Ella lo miró sorprendida por la propuesta.

—¿Ahora?, pero si es de noche, no se ve nada.

—Tienes alumbrado eléctrico. —Señaló varias farolas repartidas por el amplio jardín.

—Está bien… —Lo cierto era que Hermione tampoco quería ese final para su anhelada cena con Ron y enseñarle los preciosos jardines que su madre había diseñado le pareció una buena idea.

—Te pediría ver también tu casa, pero supongo que tus padres ya estarán durmiendo, no quiero molestarlos —La castaña hizo un amago de sonrisa—. Eso quizá otro día.

—Sí, quizá… —Hermione conectó las farolas en un cuadro de mandos junto a la puerta principal de la vivienda.

Después retomó el camino principal trazado en la tierra mediante piedras. El príncipe caminaba a su lado y harto de su distanciamiento buscó la mano de Hermione para cogerla. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero no lo rechazó, devolviéndole cierta tranquilidad al pelirrojo.

—Qué bien se respira aquí —Ante el silencio de Hermione, Ron insistió—. Por favor, se sincera, sé que te pasa algo y no me gusta nada verte así.

—Pansy apareció en los baños… —dijo por fin sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Maldita sea, ¿esa víbora fue a molestarte otra vez?, ¿no entendió lo que le dije?

—No se metió conmigo… —El príncipe detuvo sus pasos y la hizo detenerse a ella, sujetando con firmeza su mano. Hermione lo miró.

—¿Qué te contó de mí? —Ahora muchas cosas cuadraban. Parkinson le habría dicho de todo para que Hermione no se fiara de él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan vengativa?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. —Ron comprendió que no le sacaría nada en esos momentos.

—Pues entonces intenta olvidar sus palabras… y disfrutemos de esta agradable noche ¿vale?

—De acuerdo… —Hermione no estaba muy convencida de poder hacerlo, aunque una parte de sí misma lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba olvidar todo lo que no fueran ella y Ron.

—Tu madre es una gran paisajista, estos jardines son hermosos.

—Gracias, a mamá le encantará saber que al príncipe heredero le gusta su trabajo.

—Al fin sonríes —Bajó la mirada algo azorada y Ron decidió no agobiarla y centró su atención en el entorno—. ¡Uau!, ¿qué es aquello?

—La última creación de mamá… el rincón de las rosas.

—Acerquémonos más… —dijo mientras echaba a andar hacia aquel lugar.

No sabía si era la noche con su cielo estrellado, los jardines que tanto amaba, el contacto cálido de la mano de Ron o sus sentimientos por él, que se rebelaban en su pecho contra la cautela de su mente, pero sus barreras estaban cayendo de nuevo. El corazón estaba ganando otra vez la batalla contra la razón, dominando su voluntad, su cuerpo y sus pensamientos.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú ciérralos, ¿no confías en mí?

—No siempre —contestó con una mueca que lo hizo sonreír.

—Vamos, no seas así, ciérralos por favor.

—Vale, los cierro, ya está —Ron escogió la rosa más florecida que pudo ver y cortó su tallo a poca distancia de la flor— ¿Qué haces?

—Impaciente, sólo un minuto más.

El pelirrojo pasó la rosa por delante de la nariz de ella, que notó su perfume enseguida. Deseó abrir los ojos pero no quería fastidiarle la gracia al príncipe, así que esperó hasta que notó como algo se alojaba entre sus cabellos con cuidado.

—Ya puedes abrirlos, pero si no sacas un espejo no te verás.

—Basta con que me veas tú —dijo sorprendiendo a Ron.

—Estás preciosa esta noche.

—Gracias. —Se ruborizó.

—Aunque… —Hermione inclinó un poco la cabeza— Siempre lo estás.

—Déjalo ya que debo parecer un tomate… —rogó ente risas.

Ron juntó las manos y las puso delante de su rostro para pedirle perdón de manera cómica.

—Lo siento, perdóname bello tomatito. —Hermione se rió aún más, pero sus ojos dieron con algo que cesó sus risas.

—Te has pinchado…

—¿Eh?, ah sí, al quitarle las espinas para que no te hicieras daño, pero tranquila, no es nada. —Se llevó un dedo a la boca y se lo chupó.

—Absorber no es bueno, espera… —Sacó un pañuelo de papel de un paquetito de su bolso.

—Chica prevenida —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—¿Yo?, siempre. —Sonrió y rodeó uno de los dedos malogrados con el pañuelo.

—Gracias… ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Exagerado, que no te estabas desangrando tampoco —bromeó ella.

—Siempre lo consigues… calmarme, hacerme sentir bien… —Sus miradas estaban como encadenadas. Azul y marrón, cielo y tierra, juntos como en la naturaleza, siempre juntos.

Ron llevó una mano hasta su rostro y empezó a acariciar los labios de Hermione con el dedo. Se acercaron el uno al otro, cerraron los ojos y sus bocas entreabiertas se buscaron a ciegas, muy lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo, cada caricia, cada ausencia de contacto anhelando el siguiente roce. Las manos del príncipe enmarcaban el rostro de Hermione. Las manos de la castaña descansaban en los duros pectorales del pelirrojo, sólo cubiertos por la fina camisa blanca. Sus corazones bombeaban cada vez más rápido y sus cuerpos enteros clamaban por más cercanía. De la ternura inicial estaban pasando al deseo más intenso. De repente había dejado de refrescar, a Hermione empezaba a darle calor la chaqueta de Ron. Abandonó la boca de ella para atender su cuello, mientras Hermione se retorcía gimiendo por lo bajo.

—Y otras veces… —susurraba Ron en su oreja de manera increíblemente seductora— me vuelves completamente loco… —la castaña sólo pudo volver a gemir mientras se aferraba a la camisa, estrujándola.

Sonó la melodía del móvil de Hermione. Había recibido un mensaje. Se separaron excitados y molestos por la interrupción, en especial él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Ron con dificultad, pues su respiración no era muy normal.

—Oliver… —balbuceó Hermione.

El pelirrojo se encendió y la acorraló contra la estructura metálica que tenía a su espalda, estaba harto de interrupciones cada vez que las cosas entre ellos empezaban a fluir con naturalidad.

—¿Por qué siempre nombras a Oliver cuando pasa algo entre nosotros?

—Porque es mi novio.

—No estás enamorada de Wood.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo nombras porque él es tu seguro, porque mientras sigas con él, no tienes que dejarte llevar ni perder el control de la situación… no soportas dejar de controlar tus cosas y entre ellas tus sentimientos…

—Eso no es cierto. —Trató de defenderse.

—Con Wood no pierdes la razón ¿verdad?, ¡porque eso que sientes con él no es amor!

—¡Basta!

—En cambio conmigo… mírate, estás nerviosa, con el corazón a mil por hora, sólo porque estoy a dos pasos de ti… muriéndome de ganas de volver a besarte.

Sus certeras palabras le provocaron temblor de piernas y una fuerte sacudida en el estómago. Estaba perdiendo la voluntad para oponerse a él y su débil voz lo manifestaba claramente.

—Ron, para… —Pero el príncipe avanzó un paso más y apoyó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella.

—Tienes miedo de perder la razón conmigo ¿verdad?, porque nunca te ha pasado, ni siquiera con él… y eso te aterra.

—Calla, no hables más maldita sea... —Ron estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Pero ¿sabes una cosa?... yo también tengo miedo… nunca había sentido esta atracción por una mujer, y me abruma, pero sé que no puedo resistirme y quiero dejarme llevar, ¿por qué tú no, Hermione?

Rozó con sus labios la frente de la castaña, ambos cerraron los ojos. Sus besos se fueron desplazando por sus párpados, su nariz, sus mejillas…

—Ron… basta… por favor… —hablaba de manera entrecortada.

—No quiero… —Pero la frustración contenida de Hermione le dio fortaleza para resistir sus impulsos, todavía necesitaba escucharle decir lo que sentía por ella, no sólo frases ambiguas o a medias.

—¡Basta! —Logró empujarlo hacia atrás— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme con todo esto? —El pelirrojo la miró con fastidio— ¿Que lo que me pasa contigo sí es amor?, ¿o que tal vez somos como dos perros en celo incapaces de controlar esa gran atracción que siempre me nombras?... ¿qué sientes tú por mí, príncipe Ron?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Es probable que muchos penséis mal de Hermione, porque generalmente os ponéis de parte de Ron sin dudarlo un segundo, por eso, para no tener que decirlo en cada contestación a review lo digo ya xD, creo que mi Hermione es coherente con lo que he mostrado de su personalidad hasta ahora, una chica muy racional y que se piensa todo mil veces antes de hacer las cosas, que le gusta estar segura de lo que va a hacer y que en el terreno sentimental no tiene demasiada experiencia (recordad que es virgen y que no ha tenido más que un novio) y la pasión arrolladora que siente por Ron la abruma y la descoloca y dicho esto... ya podéis dar vuestra opinión tranquilamente jajaja, yo intenté ser lo más congruente posible con las personalidades de ambos en este capi ^^**


	29. Laberinto de emociones

**_Hola a todos :D he vuelto, sé que he tardado pero hay vida más allá de los fanfics xD sobre todo si eres universitaria._**

**_He ido tan mal de tiempo que hoy no voy a poder contestar a los comentarios de la gente no registrada en la página, espero que no os moleste, pero pensé que os gustaría más leer cuanto antes el nuevo capítulo (aprovecho para animaros a registraros si podéis, porque os facilitará la comunicación conmigo y disfrutaréis más y mejor de FanFiction :D)_**

**_Gracias a todos los que me seguís, y en especial a quienes me habéis dejado review ^^ gracias de corazón._**

**_En este capítulo hay un poco de todo, además de momentos RoMione hay también escenas de muchas parejas, espero que os guste y espero publicar con más frecuencia desde ahora ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 30. Laberinto de emociones**

—_¡Basta! —Logró apartarlo con mucho esfuerzo— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme con todo esto? —El pelirrojo la miró con fastidio— ¿Que lo que me pasa contigo sí es amor?, ¿o tal vez que somos como dos perros en celo incapaces de controlar la atracción?... ¿qué sientes tú por mí, príncipe Ron?_

—¿Qué siento?... —No era así como se había imaginado declarándole sus sentimientos. Habría preferido hacerlo directamente, sin que pareciera que ella lo obligaba a hacerlo— Yo… tú…

—Eres incapaz de decirme algo concreto… Pansy tenía razón, yo tampoco te importo de verdad —dijo molesta y abatida a partes iguales.

—Claro que me importas… me importas más de lo que te crees…

—Pero… nos importan los amigos… eso no dice gran cosa… —Hermione no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con eso.

Ron decidió cambiar de estrategia, veía a Hermione demasiado reacia a creer palabras de amor de su boca. Además, por otro lado, tampoco se sentía cómodo confesándole cuánto la adoraba, porque eso sería mostrarse demasiado vulnerable y él no era así, no podía hacer eso… le asustaba hacerlo, especialmente cuando la mujer destino de su confesión estaba saliendo con otro hombre y sin dar signos de pensar en dejarlo. Bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo una vez y levantó la vista de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada color chocolate de ella. Rogaba que la castaña se hubiese calmado desde su arrebatado interrogatorio, para que así recibiera mejor sus palabras.

—Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por colaborar en todo este montaje nuestro.

—Bueno, no es que tuviera elección… —replicó la castaña algo desconcertada por el cambio en la conversación.

—Lo sé pero… podrías haberte limitado a cumplir de manera correcta y sin embargo… te has involucrado de verdad en todo lo que supone ser mi pareja y te agradezco mucho eso.

—No me des las gracias, siempre he sido una perfeccionista patológica… —bromeó Hermione tratando de distender el ambiente. Ron, en cambio, no quería perder el arranque de seriedad y sinceridad que estaba teniendo. Aunque instantes antes no deseaba manifestarle sus sentimientos tan claramente, ahora ya no podía parar.

—Pero lo que más agradezco es el haberte conocido —La castaña lo miró expectante y llena de emoción. El príncipe cogió una de sus manos con firmeza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, el corazón de la castaña se aceleró en su pecho—. ¿Sabes Hermione?, he cambiado mucho desde que llegaste a mi vida y sé que todavía puedo ser mejor… si tú estás a mi lado.

—Ron... —No eran las palabras _te quiero_ que ella esperaba escuchar, pero estaba segura de que escondían sentimientos parecidos.

—Hermione… hace tiempo que deseo que la farsa se vuelva realidad y que tú seas mi novia y no la de Oliver Wood.

Con su mano libre alcanzó la mejilla de Hermione y la acarició con ternura, mientras ella sentía que le temblaban las piernas y se derretía por dentro con su contacto y con aquella revelación que le acababa de hacer el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra, ¡deseaba que ella fuese su novia de verdad!

El pelirrojo se inclinó lo suficiente para poder unir su frente a la de Hermione. Cerraron los ojos sabiendo lo que pasaría después y sus labios se buscaron y se encontraron en un beso tierno, lento, dulce… que reafirmaba sus sentimientos mutuos.

—He dado y recibido muchos besos, creo que eso lo sabes… pero ninguno es como los tuyos. —El príncipe le hablaba clavando su mirada celeste en ella, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

Hermione estaba embargada por la emoción, era incapaz de hablar, la felicidad le apretujaba el pecho, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos asomándose al desfiladero de sus mejillas.

—¿Y sabes por qué…? —La castaña negó con la cabeza ligeramente mientras luchaba por contener el llanto— Porque nunca he querido tanto a una mujer como te quiero a ti Hermione.

No pudo reprimirse más, se arrojó a su cuello desbordada por los sentimientos, los suyos propios y los que el príncipe le acababa de declarar. Ron la estrechó entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

"Por favor Hermione, deja a Wood… —pensaba internamente— Elígeme a mí."

—Dime ahora qué sientes tú por mí… —susurró con voz suave mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla.

—Yo… siento que cada día que pasa me importas más, siento que formas parte de mi vida de una forma muy intensa… por ti siento cosas que yo nunca…

—¡Alteza! —Una voz femenina a pocos metros de distancia los sorprendió y los hizo volverse en dirección hacia la casa.

—Mamá… —dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo con el pelirrojo un poco ruborizada.

—Señora Granger. —Recuperó la postura erguida y bajó los brazos.

Aquella interrupción les había dolido, sobre todo a Ron, que se había quedado con las ganas de terminar de escuchar la respuesta de Hermione. Emily Granger los miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y sorpresa en el rostro. Trataba de ocultar su pijama bajo una bata de color rosa.

—Oí voces y pensé que serían chavales molestando en la calle, ¡¿cómo no me avisaste de que vendrías acompañada hija? —Era evidente que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que el príncipe la viese con ese aspecto tan casero.

Una vez superado el bochorno inicial, la señora Granger los hizo pasar dentro de la casa, para prepararles un chocolate caliente que no pudieron rechazar. Ron detuvo sus pasos en medio del pasillo, al pasar junto a un mueble con fotos familiares.

—¿Ésta eras tú Hermione? —Señaló una imagen y ambas mujeres lo miraron.

—Ahí tenía trece años, ¿a que sale graciosa?, pues mi hija odia esta foto porque se le ven los dientes muy grandes —informó Emily sin ningún pudor.

—¡Mamá! —chilló la castaña molesta y avergonzada.

—Pues ahora no los tiene así —observó el pelirrojo lleno de curiosidad.

—Claro, porque con catorce años, su tío, que es dentista, le sugirió que se los podía limar y Hermione aceptó encantada porque odiaba sus dientes —contaba la mujer de manera despreocupada—, es que en el colegio la llamaban _ratón de biblioteca_ y sus dientes no la ayudaban precisamente —le confió en voz baja al príncipe. Su hija resoplaba pasillo adelante. Ron sonrió divertido por la anécdota y la naturalidad de la que podría llegar a ser algún día su suegra.

La taza de chocolate resultó deliciosa para el príncipe, que se pasó los minutos robándole sonrisas nerviosas a Hermione, sentada al otro lado de la mesa y siguiendo con educación y su habitual encanto la conversación que le daba su madre. Emily se dedicaba a hablar por los codos, contándole nuevas curiosidades acerca de su hija al invitado real; estaba encantada con la espontaneidad del pelirrojo y su rechazo hacia el protocolo, incluso le había rogado que lo llamara simplemente Ron.

El pelirrojo se despidió con cortesía de Emily Granger y le pidió que saludase a su marido de su parte, John Granger no había bajado a tomar chocolate con ellos por estar dormido. Después salió de la casa acompañado por Hermione, hasta la reja de la propiedad. Remolonearon unos minutos entre sonrisas, miradas y roces de sus manos.

—Ron… —musitó la castaña.

—¿Sí?

—Tenías razón, tengo un poco de miedo, porque por ti siento cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie —Sin decir más se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Hermione. —Rozó su mejilla con el dorso de la mano en un gesto lleno de ternura y le sonrió.

Ya al otro lado de la verja, junto al coche, Ron levantó la mano para despedirse y la castaña lo imitó. Cuando el príncipe se sentó en el mercedes que conducía Sirius seguía con la inmensa sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

—Le veo muy contento alteza.

—Lo estoy Sirius, me siento feliz. —El moreno lo miraba por el retrovisor mientras arrancaba el motor del vehículo.

—Pensaba que pasaría la noche en casa de los Granger, como tardaba en salir.

—Hombre, te habría avisado. Pero la verdad es que me ha costado separarme de ella.

—¿De la señorita Granger?

—Sí, de Hermione Granger, esa chica me tiene loco… ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor Sirius? —El moreno negó con la cabeza sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera— Que ella siente algo por mí… algo más fuerte que por su novio.

—Me alegro mucho por usted alteza —Sirius Black era sincero y aprovechó la confianza que tenía con su protegido—. Pero la señorita Granger sigue con su novio…

—Lo sé… pero mañana lo verá y estoy seguro de que pondrá fin a su relación, va a elegirme a mí Sirius, yo le importo más. —El príncipe se acercó hasta los asientos de delante y besó a su chófer y guardaespaldas en la mejilla sin dejar de reír.

—Veo que está muy seguro de eso alteza. "Ojalá no se equivoque, no querría verlo sufrir de nuevo".

Hermione permaneció quieta, viendo alejarse el coche en el que viajaba el príncipe heredero. Se sentía como en una nube. A pesar de Pansy, de Oliver y del enfrentamiento en el rincón de las rosas, la noche había terminado maravillosamente. Recorrió el camino hasta la casa dando pequeños saltitos, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad. Cuando entró vio a su madre con una prenda negra en las manos.

—Cariño, el prín… Ron se ha dejado olvidada la chaqueta.

—No pasa nada, se la devolveré el jueves, cuando regrese a Clarence House.

—Muy bien, pues voy a colgarla en el recibidor para que te acuerdes.

—No hace falta, me la subo a mi habitación y así seguro que no lo olvido.

Emily observó a su hija con atención mientras subía las escaleras con la chaqueta negra en la mano. Puede que no le hubiese dicho nada directamente, pero una madre notaba esas cosas, y estaba segura de que su hija sentía algo por Ron, se palpaba en el ambiente cuando estuvieron los tres en la cocina. También habían advertido que el príncipe estaba muy pendiente de Hermione, ¿acaso su farsa se había vuelto realidad?, ¿su hija dejaría a Oliver Wood y se convertiría en la futura princesa de Gales?

Emily suspiró tratando de relajarse, se había emocionado demasiado ella sola. Antes de seguir fantaseando con el futuro real de su hija tendría que hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos. Apagó las luces de la planta baja y subió para volver a la cama con su marido.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama con el vestido puesto y abrazando la chaqueta de Ron. Se la llevó hasta la nariz para aspirar el olor de su colonia mezclado con su olor corporal, le encantaba la combinación, era casi como abrazarse a él, casi. Deseó tenerlo allí, tumbado a su lado, para poder refugiarse en su pecho y no pensar en nada que no fueran ellos dos. Al cabo de unos minutos la venció el sueño, ni siquiera se puso el pijama, y su única tapa fue la chaqueta negra del príncipe.

* * *

Emily no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con su hija y cuando John salió de la casa, le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo. Hermione intentó hacerse la loca pero su madre no se dejó torear, así que la castaña acabó confesándole lo que estaba pasando entre el príncipe y ella.

—Dios mío cariño, el cuento de hadas se hace realidad… —musitaba visiblemente emocionada.

—Mamá no es tan fácil —replicó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy con Oliver, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero aquí lo importante es lo que tú sientes Hermione. ¿Cuál de los dos te importa más?

—Es que son tan diferentes… los quiero a los dos.

—Sí, sí, les puedes tener cariño a ambos pero… ¿quién te hace sentir más cosas?

La imagen del pelirrojo surgió en la mente de la castaña de inmediato y su estómago le confirmó la respuesta con un ligero encogimiento.

—Creo que… Ron.

—Pues él te mira de una manera… anoche estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de ti.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Desde luego cariño, ¿por qué te iba a mentir en algo así?

—Pero es que… estar con Ron implica muchas cosas que no me gustan… —dijo Hermione con tristeza.

—Ya, la fama, los paparazzis, la falta de libertad… lo sé hija, y esas cosas no las soportas, por eso no voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que realmente te hará más feliz.

—Gracias mamá —Se levantó y abrazó a su madre, que seguía sentada en la mesa de la cocina—. Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

—No me hagas la pelota… y sólo añadiré que Oliver me parece buen chico pero prefiero a Ron para ti.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué?, toda madre sueña con ver a su hija convertida en princesa, viene implícito con el hecho de pariros. —Ambas se echaron a reír y volvieron a abrazarse.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Hermione ya estaba en casa de Katie, tenía mucho de qué hablar con ella y su amiga también tenía novedades que compartir. Sin embargo, la charla de amigas tendría que esperar, aquel miércoles, Oliver Wood se presentó temprano en casa de los Bell para ver a su novia.

El moreno sorprendió a Hermione con un gran ramo de flores y un regalo inesperado. Oliver no solía tener esos detalles a menudo, así que la castaña no podía ocultar su sonrisa. El regalo de su novio resultó ser un álbum de fotografías que reunía las mejores que se habían hecho durante el año que habían estado saliendo juntos. En las imágenes también aparecían sus mejores amigos, Katie y Neville.

—Quería que recordases nuestros buenos tiempos… yo sigo esperando que regresen dentro de unos meses —dijo con gesto amable.

Hermione se emocionó con las palabras del que era todavía su novio, lo miró con ternura y sintió mucha nostalgia mientras pasaba las páginas.

—Gracias Oliver, me encanta… —Lo besó en la comisura de los labios y lo abrazó, para después seguir mirando las fotos.

Momentos como éste la hacían darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que añoraba aquellos tiempos de felicidad tranquila. Puede que no sintiera por Oliver la intensidad que Ron le producía, pero ¿y si toda aquella ilusión desmedida era efímera?, ¿y si al final se acababa y la realidad del día a día con el príncipe la hacía infeliz?

Se sentía muy confusa. Cuando parecía decantarse por el pelirrojo, Oliver la había hecho ver que no era una decisión sencilla de tomar. Hermione necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para pensar con calma sobre su vida sentimental, no podía seguir a dos bandas, ellos no lo merecían y ella tampoco se sentía bien así.

Cuando Oliver se marchó, Hermione se metió en la habitación de Katie para retomar la conversación que habían empezado antes de la llegada del moreno.

—Dios Katie… si anoche lo tenía bastante claro, hoy Oliver me ha dejado mareada.

—A ver Hermione, tranquila… primero cuéntame qué tal la cena con Ron y luego lo de Oliver. —La castaña asintió y la puso al día de todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas de su vida.

—Y así están las cosas… anoche te prometo que no veía más allá de Ron… —Se sonrojó— Hasta me dormí abrazando su chaqueta. ¡No te rías jo! —Katie contuvo una risa.

—Si eso es precioso y menuda cena más completa tuvisteis… pero claro, hoy Oliver te ha traído flores y las fotos y te ha trastocado.

—Pues sí… es que lo quiero muchísimo también… y fui feliz cuando estábamos juntos y tranquilos, sin todo esto de la farsa.

—Lo sé… aunque ya conoces mi opinión al respecto, que si no sientes lo suficiente por él, es mejor dejarlo y que nadie sufra más después. Pero si para ti ese amor tranquilo bastaba… es algo que debes decidir tú misma.

—Es que… lo que sentía mientras Ron me decía aquellas palabras anoche… esa felicidad tan inmensa, esa emoción que me hacía temblar entera… no la había sentido nunca antes —Hermione suspiró—, pero todo es demasiado intenso, demasiado perturbador, no puedo creerme que vaya a ser siempre así, ¿y si sólo es un espejismo, algo efímero que después quedará en humo?

—Mujer, todos sabemos que los principios de las relaciones siempre son lo mejor —sonreía con picardía—, y que después todo se relaja y surge la verdadera relación.

—Por eso ya no sé qué hacer… tengo miedo de equivocarme y dejarme llevar ahora por la pasión para luego arrepentirme, que encima Ron viene con extras, es el príncipe heredero y algún día será rey de Inglaterra.

—Ya no sé ni que decirte… tanto uno como otro tiene pros y contras. Pero tienes que elegir Hermione, esta situación no puedes alargarla más, no es justo para nadie.

—Tienes toda la razón, por eso he decidido tomarme unos días para pensar en esto y tomar una decisión.

—Me parece lo mejor —Ambas se sonrieron—. Y ya que estamos hablando de sentimientos amorosos… te diré que yo ya tomé mi decisión. —Hermione la miró intrigada.

—¿Sobre George?

—Sí, voy a declararme.

—¿Qué?, ¿no crees que te precipitas Katie?, espera a ver sus intenciones ¿no?

—Es que no puedo quedarme sentada esperando… yo no soy así, ya lo sabes, me muevo más por impulsos.

—Lo sé —dijo su amiga con resignación—. Si es lo que quieres hacer yo te apoyaré.

—Gracias Hermione, es que no quiero perder más tiempo. Estoy loca por él, ¿por qué esperar?

A Hermione se le ocurrían varias razones pero no se las diría a Katie, porque sabía que no las escucharía, cuando se obcecaba en algo no había quien la hiciera cambiar de idea.

—¿Y cómo lo harás, cuándo?

—Pues mira, el viernes noche salimos con más amigos. Buscaré un momento que podamos estar a solas y se lo diré.

—La verdad es que te admiro Katie, eres tan decidida y arrojada.

—Me viene de fábrica —se rió y contagió a la castaña.

—Yo en cambio necesito pensar mil veces las cosas, qué exasperante ¿no?

—Mucho —afirmó con una mueca divertida—, pero yo te quiero igual. —Volvieron a reírse— Por cierto, ¿sabes que Draco Malfoy celebra una fiesta el sábado por la noche en su mansión?

—Pues no lo sabía.

—Me lo dijeron los gemelos, los ha invitado pero no irán porque tienen un cumpleaños. Supongo que invitará a los príncipes y tú podrás ir como novia de Ron.

—Esperaré que me digan algo, aunque tampoco me emociona ir a una fiesta de Malfoy, ese tipo no me gusta mucho.

—Es guapo pero se le ve que es un imbécil.

—Pues Ginny estaba loquita con él, espero que ahora se centre con Harry.

—¿Con Harry Potter, el joven conde de Bath? —Hermione asintió— Veo que os habéis hecho buenos amigos.

—Sí, es un chico genial, ojalá le salga bien lo suyo con Ginny.

* * *

Hermione pasó la tarde en casa de sus padres y aprovechó para contarle a su madre su confusión sentimental y su necesidad de tomarse un tiempo para pensar. Emily Granger, cuya inteligencia no tenía nada que envidiar a la de su hija, sugirió la idea de un pequeño accidente doméstico, y entre las dos urdieron el plan. Hermione informaría a Clarence House de que su madre sufría un esguince leve pero lo suficientemente engorroso como para que necesitase la ayuda de su hija en casa al menos unos días.

* * *

Ron pasó el miércoles algo nervioso pero muy ilusionado. Sabía que tenía que esperar al jueves para volver a ver a Hermione, pero estaba seguro de que cuando la viera ella le daría muy buenas noticias: el final de su relación con Oliver Wood.

Llamó a Harry para contarle las novedades y el moreno se mostró muy contento con el devenir de los acontecimientos.

—Es estupendo que hablaseis de vuestros sentimientos de una vez por todas.

—No sé ni como fui capaz, pero lo hice, bueno… podría haberle dicho más cosas, pero creo que fui bastante explícito… y ella también siente algo por mí.

—Pues claro que sí Ron, yo siempre lo vi, no sé porqué te negabas a admitirlo.

—Es que existía el tercero en discordia, no te olvides de Wood. —Frunció el ceño.

—Tú desde luego no te olvidabas.

—Un poco difícil hacerlo si cada vez que la cosa avanzaba hacía su aparición ese cretino. —Harry se rió.

—Pero parece que al final conseguirás a la chica, no como yo… —Su tono de voz iba teñido de amargura.

—Si lo dices por mi hermana, no sé qué tiene esa niña en la cabeza.

—Mejor di a quien, y creo que ambos lo sabemos. —El resentimiento lo embargó.

—No menciones a Malfoy, que no puedo tragarlo.

—Ve acostumbrándote Ron, creo que podrías acabar viéndolo más de lo que te gustaría. A Harry le dolía más que a nadie la aparente indiferencia de la princesa hacia su noche en Boujis y sabía que le costaría mucho dolor verla con Draco Malfoy, pero parecía ya algo inevitable.

—¿Tu te acostumbrarás? —preguntó el pelirrojo con toda la intención.

—Qué remedio…

El príncipe intentó imaginarse esa posibilidad en su caso. Visualizó a una cariñosa Hermione con Oliver delante de sus narices, restregándole ambos que estaban juntos y que él no pintaba nada allí y se sintió tremendamente mal por dentro. No, eso no podía pasarle a él… Hermione lo correspondía y al día siguiente se lo demostraría con su ruptura con Wood.

* * *

Sin embargo, el jueves no le trajo tantas alegrías al príncipe. Hermione llamó a Clarence House para poner en marcha su plan de reflexión en casa y Ron tuvo que conformarse con la idea de no verla en varios días. Además, la castaña no le dijo nada al respecto de Oliver Wood. Intentó convencerla para pasarse por casa de los Granger y estar juntos un rato pero ella se opuso alegando que no quería interrumpir su rutina real como heredero, que se verían muy pronto.

El pelirrojo no entendía el comportamiento de Hermione, pero estaba demasiado seguro de ella como para pensar mal, así que terminó justificándola. Probablemente prefería hablar de su ruptura en persona, cuando regresase a Clarence House con él.

A Hermione le dolía mentir a Ron, pero era la única forma de poder pensar tranquilamente y sin la presión de ninguno de los dos, totalmente ajenos a lo que ella estaba decidiendo en la soledad de su casa. No quería crearles falsas esperanzas ni tener que soportar los intentos de uno u otro por conseguir su favor, necesitaba verse libre de ambos.

La princesa Ginevra llamó a Hermione por la tarde. Le contó su desafortunada conversación con Harry en palacio y que le habían dicho que ahora el moreno estaba saliendo con Cho Chang.

—¿Saliendo con Chang?, no me lo creo. —Conociendo sus sentimientos por Ginny, aquello no le entraba en la cabeza.

—Bueno, no saben si ya son novios, pero los han visto varias veces juntos por ahí… creo que es bastante evidente que para Harry sólo soy su mejor amiga y nada más, fui una tonta por pensar otras cosas con él…

—Pero Ginny…

—Así que voy a centrarme en Draco, que por lo menos sé que está realmente interesado en mí. Iré a la fiesta que da en su casa el sábado, ¿vendréis Ron y tú?

—Pues… aún no lo hemos hablado.

Hermione se quedó un poco apenada por sus amigos. Harry ya le había contado que no tuvo suerte con la princesa cuando fue a palacio a verla, pero no esperaba que estuviera ya intentando olvidarla, y le daba rabia que por cabezotas y orgullosos no se dijeran sus sentimientos, como por fin habían hecho, más o menos, Ron y ella.

* * *

El príncipe llamó a Hermione a su móvil el viernes por la mañana.

—_El móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura._ —Una voz anodina le informó de que no podría hablar con la castaña en esos momentos.

Ron empezaba a recelar, primero le decía que no quería que fuera a su casa a verla, después no podía contactarla por móvil. Antes de darle más vueltas salió con Sirius y Remus a hacer algunas compras para su armario.

Al mediodía lo volvió a intentar y de nuevo sonó la voz femenina crispando su ánimo. Entonces cambió de estrategia y llamó al teléfono fijo de la residencia de los Granger.

—¿Alteza?... Ron perdón… —lo reconoció torpemente Emily Granger.

—Hola Emily, ¿puedo hablar con Hermione?, la he llamado varias veces a su móvil pero me sale apagado.

—Pues… es que ahora mismo está en la ducha —mintió con lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza. Al pelirrojo no le sonó muy convincente.

—Bueno pues dígale por favor que me llame en cuanto pueda.

—Claro, no te preocupes, se lo diré… adiós.

Emily colgó el teléfono y miró a su hija, de pie, a pocos pasos de ella, que había bajado al escuchar el sonido.

—Era Ron ¿verdad? —preguntó temerosa.

—Sí cariño. ¿No deberías decirle algo para que se quede tranquilo?, entre negarle visitas y no contestar al móvil, va a pensar cualquier cosa.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Le mandaré un mensaje para que no se preocupe, pero no quiero hablar directamente con él, escuchar su voz no me deja precisamente indiferente y me volvería parcial en mi decisión.

—Tranquila, no tienes que convencerme a mí. —Su madre le sonrió.

Ron leía el mensaje de texto que había llegado a su móvil un minuto atrás.

_Hola. Perdona por no tener disponible el teléfono, voy de cabeza entre la casa, cuidar de mi madre y sacar ratos para estudiar y adelantar mis trabajos. En cuanto pueda te digo algo Ron. Besos._

No era precisamente el mensaje que podría esperar de una chica que lo quería, y se quedó preocupado. Le resultó demasiado comedido, demasiado frío, y seguía sin decirle nada de Wood, ¿es que acaso lo que pasó en el rincón de las rosas fue sólo un sueño suyo?

* * *

Tal como le anunció a Hermione el día anterior, la princesa Ginevra se citó con Draco Malfoy en el club Cirencester, al que pertenecían ambos, para cabalgar un rato juntos y después compartir una cena. Fue un rato agradable para la pareja, a pesar de que en ocasiones, Ginny recordaba a Harry, sus besos y la estúpida conversación que mantuvieron en palacio. Draco siguió desplegando sus encantos para conquistar a la pelirroja, estuvo atento y galante con ella en todo momento, consiguiendo que Ginny olvidase al moreno la mayor parte del tiempo, al fin y al cabo, si él hacía su vida con Cho Chang ella tenía el mismo derecho a hacer la suya con Malfoy o con quien se le antojase.

* * *

Ginny y Draco no eran los únicos que se habían citado para cenar esa noche. Cormac por fin pudo verse con Luna lejos del resto de los amigos, a solas, para envolverla con sus atractivos y demostrarle a ella y al mundo entero que ninguna mujer era indiferente a los encantos McLaggen.

Sin embargo, durante la cena, Luna no prestó la menor atención a su peinado, su colonia o la camisa de Armani que llevaba. Sólo miraba sus ojos verdosos cuando estaban hablando y lo hacía con una expresión de lo menos embriagada. El rubio no lograba entenderlo. Fue un perfecto caballero toda la noche pero viendo que no lograba romper la barrera Lovegood optó por el camino fácil, ése que nunca fallaba… el alcohol.

Cormac llevó a la rubia a tomar unas copas a uno de sus pubs favoritos. Luna se dejó llevar por la simpatía de él, lo cierto es que se estaba divirtiendo bastante y eso era raro en su vida, puesto que nunca antes había tenido amigos con los que salir a pasarlo bien; incluso bailaron un poco y pronto perdió la cuenta del número de copas que había ingerido.

—¿Así que a ti tampoco te ha invitado a la fiesta en su mansión? —preguntó Luna con cierta torpeza debida al alcohol.

—No, yo soy plebeyo ¿recuerdas?, aunque mi padre sea el hombre más rico de Inglaterra —Se pavoneó orgulloso el rubio—, pero dijiste tampoco, ¿no estás invitada?

—Claro que no, los Malfoy nunca han querido saber nada de mi familia, nos consideran un atajo de lunáticos —afirmó sonriendo sin atisbo de rencor en su voz—, ¿podemos sentarnos Cormac?, creo que me estoy mareando. —Las risas acompañaron sus palabras y el rubio la ayudó a alcanzar su silla.

Después de unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y la estabilidad de su cabeza, Cormac hizo señas a un camarero para que les sirviera otra ronda. Él no se tomaba todo lo que pedía, pero Luna, ya con sus facultades mermadas, ni se daba cuenta.

—Nunca había bebido tanto… —dijo la rubia entre risitas.

—Anda, bebe otra copa… —La provocó acercándole lo que les había servido el camarero— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —musitó con maldad mientras clavaba sus ojos en la ingenua muchacha.

Sus palabras llevaban un doble significado, que Luna Lovegood no había bebido tanto en su vida estaba resultando más que evidente para él, pero que además era virgen y esa noche dejaría de serlo también. Ninguna mujer ignoraba a Cormac McLaggen de una forma tan categórica, eso era algo que el rubio no podía tolerar.

Una hora después Luna era incapaz de tenerse en pie por sí misma, Cormac la ayudaba a caminar mientras salían del local.

—¿Dónde vives Luna?

Sabía que no podía contestarle nada coherente pero quería asegurarse. Ella trató de pronunciar varias palabras pero sólo salían sonidos ininteligibles de su boca, y sus enormes ojos azules estaban más tiempo cerrados que abiertos.

—Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a mi apartamento, así duermes la borrachera y cuando se te pase te vas a tu casa y tu padre no se enfadará, ¿te parece bien? —Luna movió la cabeza en un intento de asentir, mientas esbozaba una sonrisa confiada.

"Esta noche sí que caerás en mis brazos Luna Lovegood."

* * *

Katie y los gemelos se estaba divirtiendo junto a otros amigos comunes en un pub del Soho. Ésa era la noche, la morena estaba muy decidida y las copas que se había tomado le quitaron las pocas dudas que tenía. Aprovechó un instante en que ella y George estaban bastante cerca para cogerlo de la manga de la camisa.

—Necesito hablar contigo… vamos fuera por favor —chilló en su oído para hacerse escuchar.

El pelirrojo la siguió un poco desconcertado y acabaron sentados en un banco de la acerca de enfrente.

—Dime Katie… —La invitó a hablar.

—Yo… —Sin más, enmarcó el rostro del pelirrojo con sus manos y lo besó con dulzura e intensidad, alterando su cuerpo y hasta su corazón. Después se separó lentamente de su rostro, bajó sus manos y sonrió sonrojada— Perdona, a veces soy un poco impulsiva… George yo…

Él la miraba fijamente, todavía afectado por el beso. Quería decir algo pero Katie se lo impidió.

—No por favor no digas nada, déjame terminar… me gustas mucho George, como hace tres años, no, incluso más que entonces… —Lo miraba con sus ojos marrones brillando de emoción— ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

El pelirrojo parecía no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y Katie volvió a hablar.

—No quiero agobiarte, piénsatelo con calma… pero llámame con la respuesta George, por favor, voy a estar en vilo hasta entonces —Sonrió nerviosa— Buenas noches.

Se acercó a él de nuevo, para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla, después se levantó y se asomó al asfalto para llamar la atención de un taxi que se aproximaba. Se volvió hacia él agitando la mano y sonriéndole, para después entrar en el vehículo y desaparecer calle abajo.

El pelirrojo quiso decírselo en cuanto Katie empezó a hablar, pero su delicioso beso y su valiente ímpetu lo detuvieron, quiso decirle que se había declarado al gemelo equivocado. Ahora Fred, de pie, inmóvil junto al banco, la miraba alejarse en el taxi que la llevaría a su casa.

—¡Fred! —Su hermano lo llamaba desde la puerta del pub— ¿Por qué os habéis salido fuera? —Miró en todas direcciones pero no vio a la morena— ¿No estaba Katie contigo?

—Sí… pero se acaba de ir en taxi.

—¿Sin despedirse de mí? —preguntó extrañado.

—Bueno, en realidad sí se ha despedido de ti… o eso cree ella.

George lo miró con cara de no entender nada y Fred le contó lo sucedido minutos atrás.

—¿Y la besaste haciéndote pasar por mí?

—Más bien me besó ella a mí de improviso… además, yo intenté sacarla de su error, pero ya la conoces, no me dejó replicarle nada. —George sonrió.

—Típico de Katie… ¿y cómo fue el beso?

—No me hagas esa pregunta, creo que en esa materia la conoces mejor que yo ¿no? —contestó Fred un poco molesto.

—Pero ese beso era mío, me lo has robado… —dijo teatralmente. Fred rodó los ojos.

—Cuando la veas, compórtate como si te lo hubiera dado a ti y listo. Pero antes deberías darle una respuesta ¿no crees?

—Ya pero… es que…

—¿No te gusta Katie?

—A ver Fred… sí me gusta, pero creo que no tanto como yo a ella, ¿me entiendes?

—Perfectamente —Apartó la vista de su hermano—. Pues díselo así, sé sincero con ella, es lo mínimo que merece por su valentía de esta noche.

—Tal vez con un poco más de tiempo esta atracción y amistad se conviertan en algo más —afirmó George.

—Todo puede pasar en esta vida… —Ya no prestaba demasiada atención a su gemelo, tenía la mirada fija en la esquina por la que había desaparecido el taxi de Katie.

Fred siempre había visto a Katie como una amiga y nada más. Bueno, mejor dicho, como una amiga que estaba claramente interesada en su hermano con el que además compartía un pasado amoroso, así que hasta esa noche, jamás se le ocurrió pensar en lo guapa, lo divertida y lo arrojada que era y… en lo bien que besaba.

* * *

Draco Malfoy entró en sus habitaciones y se encontró a Pansy, que había acudido solícita a su mensaje, como siempre hacía.

—Pasar unas horas con la princesa Ginevra no ha sido en absoluto molesto —se pavoneaba el rubio—, creo que la cosa va muy bien. No tardaré en seducirla.

—No lo entiendo, pensaba que la princesa y Potter… —dijo con molestia la morena.

—Pues Ginevra no parecía ver más allá de mi cara, te lo aseguro, sé cuando una mujer se desvive por mí —afirmó con arrogancia.

"Claro que lo sabes, en mí tienes un ejemplo diario… —pensó Pansy con aflicción— Maldito seas, ¿por qué no puedo escapar de ti?"

Draco se acercó a la morena y empezó a besarle el cuello y recorrer sus caderas con las manos. Estaba conquistando a la princesa de cara a todos, pero en su casa la llamaba a ella para mantener relaciones íntimas. ¿Cómo podía seguir queriéndolo sabiendo la clase de hombre que era?, tal vez nunca sabría la respuesta.

* * *

Cormac ayudó a Luna a cruzar la puerta de su apartamento y a caminar hasta la cama de matrimonio que tenía en su habitación. La dejó sobre la cama mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se aflojaba la corbata sin dejar de mirarla y sonreír.

—Vas a pasar la mejor noche de tu vida… aunque no sé si mañana recordarás todo, estás demasiado borracha —decía a sabiendas de que la rubia no podía entenderle en su estado.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y se agachó buscando sus labios. Luna parecía sonreírle porque a pesar de su estado de medio inconsciencia lo reconocía, pero no lograba decir nada coherente, sólo intentos de palabras que sonaban más como gemidos entrecortados. Cormac la besó y ella no se resistió. Volvió a besarla y pronto se apoderó de su níveo cuello con sus labios, mientras sus manos palpaban sus pechos por encima de la ropa. Luna seguía sin oponerse a él, aunque en su estado lo tenía complicado, no obstante, Cormac advirtió que lo que le hacía no la molestaba, su gesto era sereno y sus manos parecían tratar de abrazarse a su espalda. Tenía sentido, las sensaciones que debía estar experimentando eran agradables, naturalmente, aunque no fuera consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con él.

Cormac se estaba empezando a excitar, ya se relamía por el placer venidero y sobre todo, por la satisfacción del día siguiente, cuando la mirase sabiendo que había sido suya, que finalmente había caído en sus brazos a pesar de su indiferencia anterior, aunque fuese impulsada por el alcohol. Despasó los botones de su blusa con destreza y cuando se la abrió contempló sorprendido y encantado unos pechos llenos, todavía ocultos tras el sujetador. Al parecer, Luna Lovegood era de esas chicas con carita de niña y cuerpo de mujer, aquello sería un verdadero placer para él. Sentía el deseo pulsando en sus pantalones.

Ella seguía dejándose completamente, apenas balbuceaba cosas que no tenían sentido, y sus movimientos eran escasos. Su rostro conservaba esa expresión serena y relajada, ajena a lo que se avecinaba y Cormac la miró. Miró sus cejas doradas, los mechones de cabello rubio platinado que le caían enmarcando su rostro, sus grandes ojos azules que apenas mantenía abiertos… y sus labios finos que esbozaban algo parecido a una sonrisa al hombre que estaba a punto de robarle su primera vez impunemente. Recordó la sinceridad con la que le había agradecido que no atropellase a su perrito, la ternura con la que le había curado la herida de su frente, la inocencia con que se había dejado llevar por él durante la cena y la estancia en el pub… Y de repente se avergonzó de sus intenciones con ella, se sintió sucio. Luna seguía dedicándole esa sonrisa ingenua y sincera y Cormac se incorporó y salió de la cama.

—No puedo… no puedo hacerte esto…

Le cerró la blusa, ella lo dejaba hacer, igual que cuando la desnudaba. Sentía un nudo en el pecho que reconoció como remordimientos por lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a Luna Lovegood, la chica más pura y honesta que jamás había conocido. Ella no se merecía que un tipo como él la manchase de esa forma. La acomodó mejor en la cama y le echó las sábanas por encima después de descalzarla. Se acercó a la puerta y la miró por última vez esa noche.

—¿Cómo he podido ser tan miserable? —musitó para sí mismo. Después cruzó la puerta y la cerró tras él.

* * *

Pansy estaba abatida, se incorporó en la cama y encaró a su amante.

—No te importo nada ¿verdad Draco?

—¿Qué te pasa?,¿a qué viene eso ahora? —La miraba con mucha molestia.

—¿Qué es lo que somos Draco? —El gesto del rubio se suavizó. Se acercó a ella deslizándose entre las sábanas como una serpiente, la abrazó por la cintura y besó su cuello, susurrando contra su piel.

—Somos buenos amigos… y los amantes más compenetrados Pansy…

Cada vez que la morena mostraba signos de desconfianza hacia el cariño de Malfoy, éste recurría a las caricias y los besos para tenerla contenta y de su lado de nuevo. La morena nunca lograba resistirse a sus labios ni sus manos, era superior a ella. Draco recuperó su vigor masculino y entró en su cuerpo otra vez.

—Siempre serás mía Pansy, siempre… y lo sabes muy bien… porque ningún otro hombre te hará sentir nunca lo que sientes conmigo.

La hermosa morena lloraba en silencio, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del rubio mientras se aferraba a su espalda. Draco tenía razón, viviría para él hasta el final de sus vidas, no imaginaba otra posibilidad para ella.

* * *

Hermione necesitaba alejarse de ambos para terminar de poner en claro sus sentimientos hacia los dos, sabía que tenía que elegir a uno de ellos. Quería hacer lo correcto después de una buena reflexión, ella no se movía por impulsos… casi nunca, porque con Ron se había saltado esa norma más de una vez, pero por lo general se tomaba tiempo para tomar las decisiones importantes de su vida, y ésta lo era.

Pero el príncipe, que ignoraba todo eso, se sentía cada vez más inquieto y preocupado con la extraña situación. Releyó por décima vez el mensaje de Hermione en su móvil.

_Entiendo que no te apetezca mucho ir a la fiesta en Malfoy Manor, a mí tampoco me hace especial ilusión pero creo que deberías asistir, yo también iré, así que ya no tienes excusas. Nos veremos mañana Ron. Besos._

El pelirrojo sintió que sus palabras eran demasiado amistosas, demasiado carentes de emoción y no le sentó muy bien. Estaba seguro de que algo pasaba y lo descubriría en la fiesta de Draco Malfoy, cuando por fin pudiera hablar con ella cara a cara.

* * *

Hermione abrazó la chaqueta de Ron y aspiró su aroma, habían pasado varios días pero todavía conservaba su olor. Sonrió y la dejó sobre una silla. Después sus ojos dieron con el álbum de fotos de Oliver y volvió a sonreír. Pero por dentro no era felicidad lo que la embargaba, sino tristeza. Odiaba hacer daño, y mucho más a aquellos dos chicos que le habían demostrado quererla de verdad. Las horas en vela, pensando, recordando y sintiendo la dejaron agotada, cerró los ojos y se durmió susurrando un nombre… _Ron._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**¿Qué pasará en la fiesta Malfoy?, eso y más en el próximo capítulo xD**

**Hice un nuevo póster para este fanfic, está como siempre en mi blog, acompañando a este capítulo, espero que os guste :D  
**


	30. La elección de Hermione

_Hola a todos. Supongo que ya me dabais por muerta o algo xD bueno, he tenido unas semanas ajetreadas, me puse mala y encima luego me fui al pueblo, donde no tengo conexión a Internet propia, así que ha sido muy complicado poder publicar capítulo antes de hoy, mil disculpas por la tardanza._

_Para compensaros, publicaré el próximo capítulo en 2 semanas como tarde ^^_

_Como escribo esto desde un ordenador ajeno y con el tiempo contado, perdonadme si no contesto los comentarios de las personas que no estáis registradas (una vez más os animo a registraros ;) facilita todo) _

_Muchísimas gracias a tods los que leéis esta historia y en especial a quienes me dejáis una review, este fanfic no sería lo mismo sin vosotrs :D_

_Y nada más, allá vamos con la fiesta en Malfoy Manor, pero antes, veamos como fue el amanecer de Luna y Cormac ¿no? xD_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 31. La elección de Hermione**

Sus ojos verdosos se abrieron perezosos. Sintió dolor en la espalda y trató de estirarse, pero el sofá sobre el que estaba tumbado se lo impedía. Entonces su cerebro reordenó los recuerdos. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá del salón, porque alguien ocupaba su cama, y no precisamente una de sus múltiples amantes, no esta vez.

La luz ya inundaba toda la estancia pues había olvidado correr las cortinas. Se llevó un brazo hasta los ojos, para protegerlos de tanta luminosidad.

"¿Seguirá dormida? —se preguntó internamente acerca de Luna— ¿debería ir a despertarla?"

La rubia lo sacó de dudas al instante.

—Buenos días Cormac, muchas gracias por dejarme dormir en tu cama. —El rubio se desperezaba frotándose los ojos, y cuando recuperó la visión, se sorprendió de ver a la muchacha tan enérgica.

—¿Luna?

—Sí dormilón… anoche me trajiste a tu casa, porque… bebí más de la cuenta —Soltó una risita infantil—. Cuando desperté en tu cama no lograba ubicarme —Su voz sonó muy suave—, qué sensación tan extraña ¿verdad?, despertarse en una cama ajena.

Cormac se forzó a sonreír. Lo cierto era que estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de amaneceres, pero era evidente que Luna Lovegood no.

—¿Qué te gusta desayunar?, ¿la cocina está por ahí?

—Es… espera… —Se incorporó rápidamente, estaba descalzo pero no le importó. Caminó tras ella y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Luna ya estaba entre cacharros, preparando lo que a su juicio era un desayuno adecuado. Puso varias tostadas a calentar.

—¿Dónde tienes la mermelada?, ¿tienes piezas de bollería, zumos…?

—Suelo desayunar solo un vaso de leche —musitó el rubio.

—¿Bromeas?, es la comida más importante del día… vamos a desayunar como es debido. Yo me encargo. —Le sonrió con ternura y se dirigió al frigorífico.

Cormac iba con pantalón de pijama y el torso al descubierto, pero la rubia no parecía incomodarse por ello ni asombrarse mucho por su esculpido cuerpo, eso le molestó un poco, pero no tanto como al principio de conocerla, definitivamente, un chico como él no era capaz de llamar su atención.

No lograba entender la familiaridad con que ella lo trataba, en verdad ni siquiera eran amigos, sólo habían quedado una vez a solas y lo había aprovechado para llevarla borracha a su casa con muy malas intenciones, sin embargo, parecía que Luna no hubiese pensando en eso ni un instante.

—¿Tu padre no estará preocupado por ti?, quiero decir que anoche no fuiste a dormir a tu casa y…

—No, que va… papá está sumido en unos reportajes muy importantes, y cuando se concentra en el trabajo no distingue ni el día de la noche, no habrá notado mi ausencia, de hecho no me ha llamado al móvil ni nada. —Sonrió y volvió la vista a la caja de cereales.

A los diez minutos, ambos compartían un desayuno de lo más variado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Oye Cormac.

—Dime.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí algún fin de semana?

Al rubio se le atragantó el trago de zumo y empezó a toser con violencia. Luna se levantó de la silla y corrió a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

—Pero… ¿por qué quieres quedarte aquí? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Es que… tu casa está muy cerca de Clarence House y así podría ir andando a ver a mis… amigos. —La mirada de Luna se iluminó al pronunciar la palabra, llevaba toda su vida sola y por fin podía decir que tenía amigos, porque era cierto. Cormac advirtió ese brillo en sus enormes ojos azules, le parecieron preciosos.

—Podrías quedarte en otro sitio ¿no?

—¿Te molestaría que estuviera aquí? —Lo miró con carita de cachorro abandonado.

—¡No, no, no, para nada! —se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo me preguntaba porqué has pensado en mi casa, si en verdad no nos conocemos tanto ¿no?

—Me caes bien Cormac McLaggen, eres un buen chico —Antes de que el rubio pudiera replicarle, Luna continuó hablando—, anoche te preocupaste por mí, y no te aprovechaste de las circunstancias como habrían hecho otros.

"Si supieras lo equivocada que estás, Luna bonita" se lamentó Cormac.

Luna se quedó todo el sábado en el apartamento de Cormac. Lo acompañó al supermercado a comprar, lo observó en silencio mientras hacía ejercicio con sus pesas, lo desafió a jugar unas partidas con la wii, dejándolo en ridículo más de lo que el rubio hubiese querido… y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta llegó la noche.

—Ahora sí creo que debería volver a casa, mi padre me ha mandado un mensaje.

—Es lógico, lleva veinticuatro horas sin saber de ti.

—Es cierto —replicó ella.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué te has quedado todo el día en mi casa?

—Porque me siento a gusto contigo, ¿no lo has pasado bien?

—¿Yo?... —titubeó unos instantes, no porque dudase de la respuesta sino porque le resultaba realmente raro decir algo así a una chica como Luna— Sí, me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Y además lo he decidido —afirmó de repente.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Cormac lleno de curiosidad.

—Que eres el tercer amigo que hago.

—Vaya, medalla de bronce —bromeó el rubio—, ¿quién me ha ganado?

—La primera es Hermione y la segunda es Ginny… así que tú eres el tercero —Esbozó una amplia sonrisa que lo derritió.

Cormac la llevó en coche hasta la casa de los Lovegood, fue un viaje silencioso. Él no sabía qué decir y la rubia parecía absorta con las luces de la calle y los transeúntes de las aceras, deseó saber en qué estaría pensando realmente. Cuando detuvo el vehículo frente a la puerta de la lujosa mansión, Luna se volvió hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches Cormac, gracias por traerme.

—Buenas noches… Luna.

Mientras la veía alejarse de él, se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la mejilla que instantes antes ella le había besado. Se sentía extraño, sólo había sido un casto beso sin ninguna intención oculta, y sin embargo, él se sentía muy extraño. Todo el día había sido raro, inesperado, incluso ilógico, ¿qué hacía Cormac McLaggen pasando un sábado en casa con una chica con la que no iba a acostarse?, pero al mismo tiempo había sido sorprendentemente agradable, inocente y divertido. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba contárselo todo a Ron. Tal vez su amigo del alma podría ayudarlo a comprender sus propias sensaciones, ya que últimamente estaba bastante sensible a causa de una chica. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero Cormac tenía ojos en la cara y se daba cuenta de las miradas que Hermione y Ron intercambiaban, de esa excesiva atención que el príncipe le dedicaba a la castaña. Aunque para hablar con el pelirrojo tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente, pues a esas horas, debían estar todos en la fiesta que celebraban los Malfoy y a la que ni Luna ni él habían sido invitados.

Más allá de la amistad que los unía, Neville Longbottom tenía otra razón para acceder a acompañar a Oliver en aquella hazaña nocturna. Y su razón tenía ojos azules y nombre de mujer… Pansy Parkinson. Si Neville asistía a la fiesta que se celebraba en Malfoy Manor, seguramente podría volver a verla, a pesar de que la última vez que estuvo con ella, la morena no fue precisamente amable con él. No le importaba, aquella mujer lo fascinaba y lo intrigaba a partes iguales, estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo. Algo que la hacía ser como era pero que nadie advertía y él quería saber de qué se trataba. Se aferró con fuerza al volante y sintió su corazón latir más rápido por el deseo de volver a verla.

Oliver se retocaba la pajarita en el asiento de al lado, le costaba ocultar su nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que iba a asistir a una fiesta de la aristocracia, pero sus nervios no se debían a la gente adinerada y con títulos que asistiría, él también tenía dinero y los títulos nunca lo habían impresionado, la causa de su estado era el inminente encuentro con su novia, Hermione, y con el maldito príncipe que parecía estar siempre en medio. Aunque ella no le hubiese dicho nada, el moreno la notaba diferente de un tiempo a esta parte. Oliver necesitaba sentir que la castaña seguía siendo suya, su novia, su chica, y que el pelirrojo no suponía un verdadero peligro para su relación.

La idea le había parecido arriesgada, pero algo en su interior lo animó a hacerlo y sorprendentemente, Draco Malfoy le había permitido asistir a su fiesta e incluso llevar a un amigo, aunque ninguno de ellos fuese aristócrata. Para convencerlo tuvo que inventarse una historia acerca de él y Hermione. Le contó que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tiempo, que a pesar de verla con el príncipe Ron seguía queriéndola y necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que asistir a una fiesta donde también estuviera la pareja real? No le dijo nada a Hermione para evitar que tratase de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

El rubio estaba encantado con las revelaciones de Wood, no le cabía duda de que Granger preferiría al príncipe antes que a su amigo, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera marearla o crear conflictos entre ella y Ron era bienvenida.

Harry Potter, conde de Bath, y su pareja Cho Chang llegaron de los primeros. La asiática iba cogida del brazo del moreno, ambos sonreían y saludaban con la cabeza a los invitados, muchos de los cuales eran completos desconocidos, especialmente para Cho.

—La verdad es que no entiendo qué hago aquí —Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño—. Soy plebeya ¿recuerdas?, no pertenezco a vuestra clase, y sin embargo Malfoy me mandó una invitación.

—Bueno, a lo mejor está recapacitando… —Deseaba tener razón porque seguía temiendo que Ginny acabara en manos del rubio— Tú sólo procura disfrutar de la fiesta. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si estás conmigo seguro que lo haré. —La morena le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pansy se acercó a donde estaba Draco, cogiendo una copa.

—¿Por qué has invitado a la hija de Chang?, son plebeyos —preguntó Pansy desconcertada.

—Porque se está haciendo muy amiga del conde de Bath… —Ambos miraron hacia donde el moreno conversaba animadamente con Cho.

—¿Salen juntos? —preguntó incrédula.

—Pues no lo sé, pero lo han visto estos días con Cho Chang, mis informadores son de fiar. No sé lo que ha pasado entre Potter y la princesa pero… desde luego salta a la vista que no son pareja, lo de Boujis debió ser un desliz que después Ginevra lamentó —dijo el rubio satisfecho.

—Vaya, entonces sigues teniendo tu oportunidad con ella… —murmuró Pansy con amargura, al tiempo que los hermanos Weasley hacían su aparición acompañados de Hermione Granger.

—Así es querida, vamos a recibirlos, no quiero perder un minuto más.

—Ahí viene Malfoy —anunció Ron con desgana.

—Contente hermanito, por favor. Draco nos ha invitado a su fiesta, creo que es un bonito detalle —dijo la princesa sonriendo cada vez más ante la cercanía del rubio.

—Sólo faltaba que no nos invitase, cuando él se presenta en nuestras fiestas sin siquiera invitación —gruñó el pelirrojo por lo bajo.

Hermione contuvo una risita y Ron la miró con nostalgia. Llevaban cuatro días sin compartir risas ni conversaciones de ningún tipo. La castaña estaba preciosa, con su melena ondulada y un vestido color crema, pero Ron era incapaz de disfrutar de su belleza porque la incertidumbre atenazaba su corazón.

Hermione, en cambio, parecía tranquila y sin preocupaciones, la envidiaba. Ese silencio de días, ese enfriamiento en su trato… sólo podían significar que Wood había ganado la partida y si tenía tan claro que prefería a su novio, deseaba que se lo dijera cuanto antes, porque no se sentía capaz de aguantar así mucho más.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde celebración —exclamó Draco con pomposidad. Pansy se detuvo junto a él.

—Gracias Draco, has sido muy amable invitándonos, seguro que lo pasaremos bien. —Ginny le sonreía ampliamente y a Pansy se le revolvió el estómago. No supo contener su rabia hacia la princesa de otro modo más que importunando a Ron y Hermione.

—Hola Ron, ¿cómo te ha ido? —Se lanzó a besarlo en la mejilla y el pelirrojo no pudo esquivarla. Hermione sintió una punzada de celos, nunca tragaría a la morena, detestaba sus sucias tretas y a pesar de que él la había puesto en su lugar, ella insistía ¿o lo hacía sólo para fastidiarla?

—Hola Pansy… bien —contestó el príncipe de manera autómata.

Mientras Ginny y Draco iniciaban una fascinante conversación sobre Polo, Ron se volvió hacia Hermione y se inclinó.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —susurró cerca de su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío.

Pansy los miraba y sintió asco, ¿es que todo eran parejitas felices a su alrededor?, definitivamente tendría que irse a la mesa a beber un poco.

—Has estado muy callado durante el camino hasta aquí, ¿te ocurre algo?

—Pues… querría hablarlo contigo, pero no hemos tenido mucha ocasión desde que te fuiste a cuidar de tu madre.

—Es verdad, he estado bastante ausente. —La castaña era consciente de que Ron debía haberlo pasado mal durante los últimos días, pero eso cambiaría muy pronto.

—Quiero que hablemos de… —La voz de Hermione lo interrumpió de repente.

—¡Oliver! —Al instante Ron se volvió hacia donde ella miraba. Bajo el hueco de la puerta del gran salón estaba Oliver Wood, acompañado de su amigo Neville Longbottom.

—Pero ¿qué coño hace ése aquí? —masculló Ron sin comprender nada.

Neville dio con Pansy rápidamente y ésta con él, pero le apartó la mirada con cierto desprecio. Se acercaron a los demás y Draco los saludó con cortesía, seguido de Pansy, que hizo lo mismo.

—Me alegro de que al final pudieras venir Oliver —El rubio miró a Ron y Hermione—, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos desde que jugamos juntos a tenis —afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se estaba divirtiendo con las caras de susto y molestia de la pareja.

—Ay me encanta esta canción, ¿bailamos Draco?

—Por supuesto preciosa. —Malfoy la cogió galantemente de su mano y tiró de ella para meterse entre la gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música.

—Disculpadme… se me seca la garganta… "y me están dando arcadas" —Pansy los dejó también para acercarse a la mesa de las bebidas y ahogar su dolor. Neville no la perdió de vista, ajeno a la tensión que crecía entre el trío que lo acompañaba.

"¿Hermione sabía que Wood estaba invitado?, no puede ser tan ruin, no puede querer restregarme su felicidad con él después de que yo le hablase de mis sentimientos… ¡no puedes ser así Hermione!" se torturaba internamente el pelirrojo.

Pero la castaña no estaba menos sorprendida que él, jamás habría imaginado encontrarse a Oliver en esa fiesta.

—No sabía que tú y Malfoy erais tan amigos. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Entonces ella no sabía que vendría, me alegro…" pensó Ron.

—Ya ves Hermione, nos caímos bien el día del club y hemos estado en contacto —A la castaña no le gustaba Draco Malfoy ni nada que se relacionase con él, así que ver a Oliver tan próximo al rubio le causaba inquietud—. Te echaba de menos y Draco me invitó a venir.

Una ráfaga de pánico recorrió a Ron y Hermione de inmediato.

—¡¿Le contaste a Malfoy lo de nuestra farsa? —exclamó el príncipe, amortiguada su voz por la música.

—Por supuesto que no, no soy tan idiota —replicó Wood con disgusto. Ambos respiraron aliviados.

Hermione los miraba alternativamente, los dos parecían querer hablar pero ninguno se lanzaba a hacerlo y ella se sentía terriblemente incómoda.

Harry y Cho compartían risas en medio de la zona de baile, pero el moreno no tardó en divisar a la pelirroja bailando con Draco. Intentó concentrarse en su bella acompañante pero no podía evitar que sus ojos verdes escapasen de vez en cuando buscando a la princesa. Ginny también lo había visto acompañado de Cho y aunque se esforzaba por disimular, su mirada buscaba a Harry de cuando en cuando. Estaban fingiendo con sus respectivas parejas, pendientes el uno del otro, pendientes de las sonrisas y caricias que propiciaban a sus acompañantes.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —propuso Oliver. Hermione miró al pelirrojo que ponía cara de pocos amigos, pero Oliver insistió— Hace mucho que no bailamos Hermione.

La castaña acabó cediendo, temía que el moreno montase una escena de celos, y lo que decía era cierto, hacía mucho que no bailaba con él, le supo mal negarle el que iba a ser su último baile juntos como pareja.

Llevaba pensándolo todo el día, y desde que había visto a Pansy saludar a Ron lo había tenido más claro aún, tenía que terminar con Oliver, se trataba de encontrar el momento adecuado para aclarar las cosas entre los dos.

—Luego hablaremos Ron —dijo la castaña volviéndose hacia él. Pero el príncipe no interpretó bien sus palabras y el hecho de que aceptase la invitación de Wood para bailar. Cada instante que pasaba, cada cosa que sucedía lo convencían más y más de que había perdido frente a Wood.

Cho se disculpó con Harry para ir al baño y el moreno aprovechó para acercarse a un desanimado pelirrojo.

—No te veo muy contento.

—Supongo que tú te lo estás pasando mejor que yo —afirmó con cierto desdén.

—Cho es una chica encantadora, lo hace todo tan fácil y tan natural…

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que te gusta Cho Chang?, ¿y qué pasa con el amor inmenso que sentías por mi hermana? —preguntó Ron algo ofendido.

—Sigo enamorado de Ginny, los sentimientos no se extinguen tan rápido… pero si después de lo que pasó entre nosotros en Boujis me sigue viendo como un amigo, no tengo nada que hacer.

—No lo entiendo, los amigos no se besan y se tocan de esa manera… —dijo el pelirrojo ligeramente incómodo.

—Hablas como si nos hubieras visto —inquirió Harry levantando una ceja.

—Mejor no preguntes, prefiero no recordar las escenas, que es mi hermana joder.

—En cualquier caso… ¿qué demonios hace Oliver Wood aquí?

—Ya ves… una sorpresa más para mí... al parecer se ha hecho íntimo de Malfoy.

—Dios los cría y ellos se juntan…

—Ya no sé qué más necesito para darme cuenta de cómo están las cosas entre Hermione y yo.

—No te comprendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que he sido un completo imbécil… le abrí mi corazón para nada Harry.

Oliver trataba de acaparar la atención de su todavía novia, pero Hermione se sentía incómoda en sus brazos y sólo deseaba que terminase la maldita canción para acercarse a Ron y decirle que quería estar con él. Sus ojos marrones apenas podían despegarse de su imagen. Además, ahora más que nunca era consciente de lo mal que él lo estaba pasando, su rostro se mostraba sombrío, su mirada azul celeste carecía de brillo, y sus gestos mientras conversaba con Harry estaban faltos de su habitual energía. Quizá su madre tenía razón, quizá debió explicarle que se tomaba unos días para reflexionar, pero tenía tanto miedo de dejarse influenciar por él y la debilidad que le provocaba. Quería tomar una decisión sensata y objetiva y acababa de hacerlo. No podía soportar más ver a Ron en ese estado por su culpa, se le partía el corazón.

Pansy había perdido la cuenta de las copas que se había tomado, pero le daba igual, todo le daba igual. Draco nunca la querría a ella, sólo la utilizaba cuando le interesaba, como una pieza más de sus maquiavélicos planes. Se llevó de nuevo la copa a los labios, bebió otro trago y clavó sus ojos azules en la pareja que bailaba y reía despreocupada. Cuánto odiaba a la princesa Ginevra, pero no era nada personal, si en lugar de Ginny hubiese sido otra la integrante de la familia Weasley su odio por ella sería el mismo. El rubio cogía a la pelirroja con suavidad y la dirigía hacia una de las mesas con bebidas, con una caballerosidad que jamás le había mostrado a ella, y los celos y el dolor se apoderaron de ella. Apuró la copa y la dejó en la mesa torpemente, un camarero estuvo atento y evitó que cayera al suelo. Pansy se tambaleaba al caminar, pero no le importaba su estado, sólo quería borrarle a Draco esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. Neville no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, observándola en la distancia.

—Pansy… —dijo Draco con incomodidad al reconocer la embriaguez de la morena. Una mujer despechada y borracha era capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Draco, alteza… —vocalizó con dificultad— Os lo estáis… pasando muy bien…

El rubio se acercó a ella y se inclinó para susurrarle a la oreja.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes?, ¿estás loca?

—Suéltame… —musitó Pansy. Draco la soltó para evitar hacer una escena, pero se arrepintió de inmediato— ¿Le has… contado a la princesa… que la cortejas a ella y me follas a mí? —El rubio se quedó pasmado, pero afortunadamente para él, la música y la lengua torpe de la morena habían hecho imposible que Ginny entendiera aquellas palabras.

—Perdona Pansy, no te he escuchado bien… —dijo la princesa animándola a repetirlo.

—No era nada importante ¿verdad querida? —siseó Draco mientras clavaba sus ojos de acero en Pansy.

—Sí lo era… te decía que… —Draco no aguantó más y la cogió del brazo apretándoselo y haciéndole daño. La morena gimoteaba débilmente.

—Discúlpame Ginny, mandaré a Pansy a casa, es como una hermana para mí, tengo que ocuparme de ella. —La mentira de Draco sonó creíble para la pelirroja que le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, atiéndela que yo te espero por aquí.

—Eres un encanto Ginny. —La besó en la mejilla mientras Pansy se revolvía intentando zafarse de su agarre.

La llevaba medio arrastras, la morena se oponía a él pero no le servía de mucho. Mientras caminaban entre la gente, en dirección hacia la puerta principal, Pansy le dedicaba todo tipo de insultos, Draco la ignoraba con cara de desprecio.

—¡Suéltame, Draco! —logró chillar.

—Estás haciendo el ridículo Pansy… y me estás dejando mal a mí también —gruñó el rubio muy molesto.

—¡Eso es lo único que te importa, quedar bien con ella…!

—En estos momentos desde luego, y si sigues complicándolo echarás a perder mis avances… ¡compórtate!

—Lo que yo sienta… no te importa nada… ¿verdad?

—Vamos… —Se había cansado de mantener aquella absurda conversación— No me lo pongas más difícil, tienes que irte de aquí. —Tiró de ella con fuerza, desequilibrándola.

—Suéltala, ¿no ves que no quiere ir contigo?

—¿Cómo dices? —Draco miró al chico con sorpresa. No lo esperaba de alguien como él.

—Nev… Neville —musitó Pansy con una sonrisa desoladora.

—Yo la llevaré fuera, tú vuelve con la princesa… eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

—No sé porqué lo haces, pero gracias.

—No me las des, lo hago por Pansy, no por ti.

El rubio les dedicó una mirada fría y se alejó de ellos para regresar junto a la pelirroja. Neville cogió a Pansy de su fina cintura y la ayudó a caminar hasta salir de la lujosa mansión.

"¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa y encantadora puede humillarse tanto por alguien como él?... —pensaba el castaño— Así que ésta era la respuesta a tu actitud… el culpable de todo es Draco Malfoy."

Cho volvió con Harry acompañada de unas amigas y se las presentó a ambos chicos. Entre ellas estaba Marietta Edgecombe, una risueña joven, hija de algún marqués. Ron las recibió con una sonrisa forzada, lo último que le apetecía era interactuar con desconocidas pero no quería dar mala imagen ni originar rumores sobre la mala educación del príncipe heredero.

Hermione observaba la escena todavía en brazos de Oliver, y ver al pelirrojo bailando con aquella desconocida la hizo morirse de celos y comprender definitivamente que sólo Ron la hacía sentir como mujer. Quería mucho a Oliver pero como amigo, él no le provocaba celos ni ilusión. Aunque añoraba la felicidad tranquila que el moreno le había proporcionado en el pasado, ya no podía seguir luchando contra sus verdaderos sentimientos… su elección era Ron.

Estaba tan harta del juego que se traía con él desde hacía tiempo. De no hablar claramente de lo que ambos sentían, de sufrir los dos por cobardes, por temer decir la verdad de sus corazones. Habían empezado a sincerarse en el rincón de las rosas y terminarían de hacerlo allí mismo, en medio de la fiesta del impresentable de Malfoy. Lo primero que haría sería decirle a Ron que lo quería, para que el príncipe dejase de tontear con aquella chica. Hermione quería ser la única dueña de sus miradas y sus sonrisas.

La castaña se liberó de los brazos de Oliver, agradeciendo que la canción hubiese terminado al fin, y echó a andar en dirección a Ron.

El pelirrojo la había estado observando discretamente, y se esperanzó al ver el gesto de disgusto en la cara de Hermione y su paso apresurado hacia él, ¿tal vez se había puesto celosa al verlo con otra?

"Dime que estás celosa, dime que sientes algo por mí, que no he hecho el idiota…" rogaba Ron.

Pero Oliver la alcanzó y la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, sólo has bailado una canción conmigo y has estado todo el tiempo pendiente de ese imbécil —exclamó con rabia. Hermione se volvió hacia él.

—Baja la voz… la gente se va a dar cuenta, aquí soy la novia de Ron —le reprendió.

—Aquí y siempre Hermione… porque siempre estás ausente conmigo, ¿qué te ocurre?

La castaña miró a Ron que parecía llamarla en silencio con sus ojos azules, esperando una explicación de todo lo que estaba pasando. Había dado de lado a Marietta, anhelando que Hermione llegase hasta él.

"Quiero ir contigo, quiero decirte todo lo que siento por ti Ron…" gritaba en su interior.

Pero Oliver la apremiaba, y decidió que primero aclararía todo con él, para evitar escándalos que salpicasen al príncipe. Sus ojos marrones le dedicaron una mirada afectada que Ron no supo interpretar correctamente y a continuación se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él una vez más.

—Vamos fuera Oliver, tenemos que hablar.

Draco también advirtió la escena que acababan de protagonizar el príncipe, su novia y el amigo de ella. ¿Habría logrado sembrar problemas en la parejita feliz con su decisión de invitar a Wood?, se regodeó pensando en ello, hasta que Ginny llamó su atención.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Nada… tonterías… ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

¿Qué más necesitaba para entenderlo, carteles luminosos?, Hermione había elegido a su novio y estaba claro que no sabía ni cómo decírselo a él, aquella última mirada cargada de lástima no dejaba lugar a dudas. Para el príncipe, la fiesta en Malfoy Manor se había terminado. "Muy bien, ya he tenido suficiente."

Harry lo vio caminar hacia la puerta del gran salón y se acercó a él.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el moreno.

—Me largo de aquí. No quería venir a esta fiesta y lo último que esperaba es tener que soportar a Hermione y Oliver juntos.

—¿No te vas con ella?

—Déjala, está bien acompañada, ya se irá cuando le de la gana.

—Pero si te marchas solo y tan temprano podrían haber comentarios.

—Me importa una mierda —escupió Ron asqueado.

CONTINUARÁ…


	31. Para pasar el rato

**_Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia y en especial a quienes me dejáis review ^^ me animáis a continuar. _**

**_No sé cuando podré publicar el próximo, pero espero no tardar demasiado, paciencia por favor._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 32. Para pasar el rato**

—¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿quieres que pida un vaso de agua? —se ofreció amablemente Neville.

—¡No!... quédate conmigo… —rogó Pansy aferrándose a su chaqueta.

—Está bien, me quedo contigo —sonrió—, ¿por qué has bebido tanto Pansy?

La morena trataba de levantar la vista y mirarlo, pero cada vez se sentía más mareada y el estómago le pesaba, sintió arcadas y Neville la sujetó mientras vomitaba sobre un arbusto del jardín de la entrada de la mansión. Cuando su cuerpo se deshizo de parte del alcohol ingerido, sintió que recuperaba un poco el control sobre sus movimientos.

—Gracias… —Le dedicó una mirada rápida y miró a su alrededor hasta localizar un banco en el que sentarse, el castaño se sentó a su lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó él.

—Sí… —El tono de voz de Neville la hizo sonreír, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había hablado con tanta ternura.

—Me alegra mucho que sonrías.

—Debo estar horrible… —musitó avergonzada mientras se arreglaba la melena despeinada con las manos. El castaño volvió a ver ante él a la encantadora Pansy Parkinson que conoció una noche en un bar.

—Tú nunca podrías estar horrible… eres demasiado… —Pansy elevó las cejas esperando el final de la frase, pero Neville no la terminó, le preocupaba mucho más saber la verdad que ocultaba tras sus preciosos y tristes ojos— Sé que no es asunto mío pero… ¿te has emborrachado por culpa de Malfoy?

—Tienes razón… no es asunto tuyo. —La morena se levantó y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Estabas celosa porque Malfoy sólo hacía caso a la princesa Ginevra ¿verdad?... estás enamorada de él.

"¿Cómo puede haberse dado cuenta tan rápido?" pensó horrorizada.

—¿Qué coño te hace pensar eso? —exclamó con un tono más agresivo.

—Todo lo que he visto. Sé que no te conozco demasiado pero… estoy seguro de que no me equivoco en mi interpretación, Pansy… sé demasiado de amores no correspondidos… —musitó.

—Deja de tutearme ¿quieres Longbottom? —Se estaba convirtiendo otra vez en la harpía Parkinson. Qué poco le había durado el encanto.

—¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?, te he ayudado.

—Creo recordar… que yo no te pedí ayuda.

El miedo a ser descubierta y quedar como una completa desgraciada que se dejaba usar por Draco Malfoy la hacía endurecerse hasta convertirse en un témpano de hielo incapaz de sentir, pero sólo en apariencia, porque por dentro sentía rabia, dolor y un intenso deseo de buscar consuelo en alguien como Neville Longbottom. Sin embargo, su elevado orgullo le impedía ser sincera. Ella no podía quedar como una perdedora, no podía dar lástima a los demás, eso nunca. Después del dinero, el orgullo era lo más importante, sus padres se lo habían inculcado desde que tenía uso de razón.

—No eres de las personas que piden ayuda, aunque la necesites —afirmó Neville demostrando una vez más que la conocía mejor que mucha gente de su propio entorno.

—Pues ahora no necesito ninguna ayuda… así que… puedes ir a socorrer a otra damita en apuros.

—Pero qué arisca eres… —susurró para que no lo oyera.

—Voy a coger un taxi y me iré a casa, sólo necesito dormir un poco. —Trató de caminar con la mayor dignidad posible pero sus piernas estaban torpes y se habría caído de bruces de no ser por la rápida intervención de Neville.

—No estás para caminar hasta la calle y buscar taxis, te llevaré a casa en mi coche.

—¿Qué te hace pensar… que subiré en tu coche? —replicó la morena.

—Que es tu única opción para salir de aquí cuanto antes. —Pansy hizo una mueca de desagrado y le giro la cara, pero no le impidió que siguiera sujetándola amablemente del brazo.

—Te permito que me lleves… porque quiero irme ya de aquí… sólo por eso Longbottom.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Harry había acompañado a Ron hasta el aparcamiento, era una buena ocasión para hablar sin testigos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Hermione y tú?

—Nada Harry, ese es el problema, que no pasa nada y yo he estado pensando que sí. Me siento como un idiota.

—Pero ¿qué dices Ron?, ella te quiere.

—¿Me quiere?, pues qué bien lo disimula.

—Me dijiste que la cena fue estupendamente, no entiendo nada.

—Ya somos dos Harry —El moreno enarcó una ceja—. Desde que nos despedimos en su casa Hermione es otra. Es como si ya no sintiera nada especial por mí, ha estado ausente, distante… y al reencontrarnos para esta maldita fiesta se comportaba como si fuéramos amigos, sólo amigos ¿entiendes?

—No lo comprendo, no me cuadra.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso?, que se arrepintió de cenar conmigo, de besarme y de todo lo que nos dijimos… y verla esta noche con su novio me ha terminado de convencer, parece que al final ha ganado a Wood.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Ron?, ¿no la habrás malinterpretado?

—En absoluto. Hermione me lo ha ido dejando claro desde el miércoles y yo, tonto de mí, he albergado esperanzas de que me eligiera hasta hace unos minutos. Pero no seguiré humillándome más delante de Wood.

—¿No crees que deberías hablarlo con ella?, tal vez sacaste conclusiones precipitadas.

—¿Hablarlo yo Harry?, Hermione debería haberme dicho algo, ha tenido cuatro días enteros para hacerme saber cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros, yo le dejé claros mis sentimientos y mis intenciones, pero me ha tenido ahí esperando como un idiota para al final darme la patada.

—No puedo creer que Hermione sea capaz de hacer algo así.

—Pues lo es… quizá debería volver a ser un playboy, me iba mejor entonces.

—¿Qué dices?

—Al menos nadie me hacía daño.

—Hablas así porque estás muy resentido. Querer a alguien siempre implica riesgos, pero es lo más hermoso de la vida.

—¿Lo dices por tu amor hacia mi hermana?

—Eso fue un golpe bajo Ron.

—Lo siento, ahora soy mala compañía. Me marcho a Clarence House, necesito alejarme de ellos.

—Está bien. Te llamaré mañana.

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza y Remus le abrió la puerta del coche al verlo acercarse al vehículo.

—¿La señorita Granger no viene con nosotros?

—No… Granger está… ocupada.

* * *

Hermione estaba ocupada, pero no en los menesteres que imaginaba Ron sino dejándole claro a su novio que su relación como pareja se había terminado.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio Hermione… —balbuceaba Oliver.

—Lo siento Oliver, hablo muy en serio. —Trataba de mostrar firmeza, no quería alargarlo más de lo necesario, no tenía sentido.

—Pero… pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué he hecho mal? —preguntó todavía sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—No has hecho nada mal Oliver… simplemente me he dado cuenta de que ya no siento lo mismo que hace unos meses. Este tiempo en que hemos estado separados me ha hecho comprender que mis sentimientos no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para seguir juntos, mereces estar con una chica que te quiera mucho más.

—No hagas eso… no digas que merezco más… yo te quiero a ti. —Le cogió las manos en un intento desesperado de conmoverla. Pero Hermione se zafó de él.

—Lo nuestro ya no tiene sentido Oliver, por favor acéptalo y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

—No me lo creo.

—¿Qué?

—No me creo lo que dices… nos hemos visto casi todas las semanas, lo de la distancia es una excusa barata… —La miraba con los ojos entornados— Hay alguien más.

El moreno había acertado pero Hermione no quería confesarle que todo se debía a Ron, a saber cuál sería la reacción de Oliver ante una revelación así.

—Eso no es cierto… es algo que he sentido por mí misma.

—Ha sido culpa de ese desgraciado ¿verdad?, ese príncipe de mierda te ha seducido, ¿te has acostado con él?

—¡No!, "aunque he deseado hacerlo mil veces" pero ¿qué insinúas? —Trató de hacerse la digna pero Oliver no cejó en su empeño de arremeter contra el pelirrojo.

—¿Intentas proteger a ese imbécil?

—No digas tonterías y no metas a Ron en esto. Se trata de ti y de mí. —El moreno no quería dejar al pelirrojo fuera de escena.

—Te ha embrujado con todos sus lujos y su pompa principesca pero no te quiere, te hará daño, ése no sabe querer a nadie más que a sí mismo Hermione. Pensé que eras más lista y que no caerías en las manos de un tipo como ése.

—¡Basta Oliver!, tenía la esperanza de hablar esto contigo como adultos civilizados, pero veo que es imposible.

—¿Adultos civilizados?, ¿está mal que me duela que mi novia, a la que quiero, me deje sin darme una explicación coherente?

—Oliver… —Se sintió intensamente culpable.

—No hace falta que lo niegues más Hermione, sé que me dejas por él. No soy tan estúpido como crees, era de esperar, aunque confiaba que no cayeras en sus redes como todas las demás. Han sido muchas cosas, cómo lo ayudaste cuando se lesionó jugando contra mí, aquello de dormir en la misma cama, la cenita romántica que compartisteis esta misma semana…

A Hermione se le heló la sangre, ¿cómo sabía lo de la cena?, él pareció leer su mente.

—Ya ves, casualidades de la vida que una amiga mía cenase allí aquella noche.

—Oliver, no lo entiendes, yo…

—No quiero escuchar nada más, si querías dejarme ya lo has hecho.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella con pasos acelerados. Hermione se apoyó en la balaustrada viendo como su ahora ex novio desaparecía tras la puerta que daba al gran salón. Se sentía abatida, había sido más duro de lo que creía terminar con Oliver. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas. Pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que había hecho lo correcto, lo que realmente deseaba, así que suspiró hondo y decidió permanecer en aquel hermoso jardín unos minutos más, hasta recuperar la compostura. Ahora sólo quedaba hablar con Ron y confesarle sus sentimientos sin más tapujos ni medias verdades. Logró esbozar una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

* * *

Neville aparcó frente a la puerta de la casa Parkinson y apagó el motor del vehículo haciendo amago de salir, pero Pansy lo retuvo cogiéndolo de su camisa. Él la miró.

—Espera… no puedo llegar… así a casa —Era más que evidente su borrachera y los regueros oscuros en sus mejillas y sus ojos enrojecidos le daban un aspecto aún más lamentable—. Mis padres son muy estrictos… si me ven así… montarán un escándalo…

—Está bien, no tengo ninguna prisa. —Le sonrió pero la morena rodó los ojos, mirando finalmente a través de su ventanilla. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

—Ellos siempre han querido… que su hija fuese perfecta… —Su voz ebria le daba un cariz más amargo a la historia— esperan que cace… a algún aristócrata muy rico… es lo que corresponde… a una Parkinson… si supieran lo que soy en realidad… se avergonzarían de su hija.

Neville no necesitaba escuchar más detalles para saber que su relación con Draco Malfoy era más que amistosa además de muy dolorosa para ella.

—¿Sabes lo que soy…? —Lo miró de nuevo, con sus ojos azules humedecidos.

—No tienes que seguir hablando de esto. —El castaño no quería escucharlo, pero Pansy le obligó a hacerlo.

—Sólo soy… la puta de Draco Malfoy —Esbozó la sonrisa más triste que Neville había visto jamás y le provocó ganas de abrazarla, pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

—No hables así de ti misma —rogó Neville.

—¿Qué más da?... es lo que… piensan todos… incluso tú.

—No es verdad… yo no pienso eso de ti —La mirada de Pansy volvió a perderse a través de su ventanilla—, creo que te infravaloras demasiado. Cuando te conocí, me pareciste la mujer más hermosa, dulce y digna del mundo, y estoy seguro de que ésa es tu verdadera persona. Luego conocí tu otra cara, la que muestras a todo el mundo, la mujer que eres por culpa de Malfoy… por amarlo y que él no te haga caso…

Neville pegó un respingo al notar que la cabeza de Pansy se apoyaba sobre su hombro repentinamente. La observó unos instantes y se dio cuenta de que la morena se había quedado dormida. Observó sus labios rojos, sus largas pestañas negras, su nariz graciosa… y su mano se movió sola hasta escasos centímetros de su mejilla. Apenas la rozó con la yema de los dedos y la retiró por miedo a despertarla.

—Me encantaría ayudarte a desprenderte de ese dolor… ojalá me dejases al menos ser tu amigo —musitó. Unas lágrimas se desprendieron de los ojos de Pansy—. ¿Estás teniendo una pesadilla?

* * *

Draco miraba extrañado y lleno de curiosidad a Oliver Wood mientras éste cruzaba el gran salón en dirección a la puerta principal. Parecía con intención de marcharse, ni siquiera lo saludó al pasar a pocos metros de él.

"¿Acaso Granger le ha dejado claro que sólo tiene ojos para Ron?, eso sería una lástima para mí" se lamentó divertido.

El moreno no se acordó de Neville hasta que llegó al aparcamiento y advirtió que su coche no estaba. Lo llamó al móvil pero el castaño no se lo cogió.

—Mierda —masculló de mala gana—, encima tengo que gastarme dinero en un taxi. Qué asco de noche joder.

* * *

Hermione ya se había recuperado de su mal rato con Oliver, y sólo pensaba en una persona… Ron. Entró en el gran salón como una exhalación y lo barrió con su mirada color chocolate.

"¿Dónde estás Ron? —exclamaba para sus adentros— Soy libre, podemos estar juntos y hacer realidad este cuento de hadas…"

Al no dar con él después de un par de minutos decidió cambiar de táctica y preguntar, así que se dirigió a Ginny pero ésta tampoco sabía nada de su hermano. Después recurrió a Harry, que sí le dio información.

—Ron se ha marchado hace un rato. —En la cara de Hermione reinaba el desconcierto.

—¿Se ha ido sin decirme nada?

—Es que se encontraba mal y como no te veía me pidió que te lo dijera de su parte.

—¿Qué le pasaba? —No podía ocultar su preocupación, a Harry no le pasó desapercibido.

—Creo que algo le sentó mal, tenía el estómago revuelto. —La castaña suspiró aliviada.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?, he visto que has venido con Cho Chang.

—¿Vas a reprochármelo como Ron? —Hermione sonrió al imaginarse a Ron refunfuñando.

—No Harry, pero creo que deberías hablar con Ginny.

—¿De qué?, cuando la visité después de Boujis me quedó todo muy claro.

—Hazme caso. Creo que no os sincerasteis lo suficiente. ¿Acaso le dijiste lo que sientes por ella?

—No, pero…

—¿Ves?, ¿y si ella se sintió como tú?, ¿y si no se atrevió a decirte la verdad de sus sentimientos porque no parecías corresponderla? El miedo al rechazo y el orgullo son los peores enemigos del amor. —La castaña no se reconocía a sí misma. ¿Desde cuándo era tan casamentera y se atrevía a dar lecciones sobre el amor?, definitivamente, Ron la había vuelto loca de remate, pero era tan feliz.

—¿Eres pariente de Casanova y no me he enterado? —preguntó son sorna Harry. Hermione sintió el impulso de contarle sobre la conversación que mantuvo con Ginny, pero no quería traicionarla, debía conformarse con animarlo a hablar con ella.

—Harry, piénsalo. ¿Renunciarás a Ginny sin siquiera decirle lo que sientes por ella?

El moreno no dejó de darle vueltas a las palabras de su amiga durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

No pasó una hora cuando Hermione, acompañada de Ginny, abandonó la fiesta. Quería preguntarle a su amiga sobre Draco y Harry, pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado ilusionada y nerviosa con lo que pasaría al día siguiente como para hablar de otra cosa, así que se pasó el viaje hasta Palacio en silencio. La pelirroja tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, había disfrutado la atenta compañía de Draco, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Harry riendo con Cho, bailando con Cho, marchándose con Cho… ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la relación que su mejor amigo parecía haber iniciado con la simpática asiática?

—Ginny…

—Dime Hermione —dijo la princesa volviendo a la realidad.

—Es genial ser sincera contigo misma sobre lo que sientes —afirmó con una sonrisa—, vale mucho la pena.

La pelirroja la miró sin comprender muy bien lo que su amiga le estaba queriendo decir.

—¿Hablas por ti?, ¿ha pasado algo con mi hermano?

—Hablo por las dos. —Al final no se había podido contener, pero tampoco quería agobiar a la princesa.

—No te entiendo —replicó Ginny un poco molesta por el secretismo de Hermione.

—Ya lo harás… hasta pronto Ginny. —La castaña tenía la esperanza de haber hecho reaccionar a Harry en la fiesta y quería que la pelirroja también se lanzase a por él, ambos lo merecían. Las muchachas se despidieron con dos besos al llegar a la puerta de Buckingham y Remus llevó a Hermione a casa de los Granger.

* * *

Harry aparcó el coche a unos metros de la entrada de la mansión Chang y la ayudó a salir.

—Llevas todo el camino muy callado Harry, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Cho turbada.

—Perdona… —Le dedicó un rápido vistazo a su morena acompañante— Ando un poco distraído.

—Por ella ¿verdad? —dijo suavemente mientras perdía la mirada hacia unos árboles del fondo.

—¿Eh? —Harry

—Has estado toda la noche pendiente de la princesa Ginevra. —En sus ojos negros había un halo de tristeza pero ni rastro de enfado.

—Cho yo…

—No hace falta que te justifiques. Sé que te gusta desde antes de quedar conmigo. Yo soy la intrusa.

—No digas eso, no es así… ella no me corresponde.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?, porque la he pillado varias veces mirándote esta noche —El moreno abrió los ojos como platos—. No pongas esa cara, Ginevra te miraba, y no me extraña, eres un chico muy guapo. —Cho sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento Cho…

—Estás muy enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

—Sí —musitó Harry. Ya no tenía sentido ocultárselo.

—Ojalá encontrase a un hombre que me quisiera así aún sin estar conmigo. —El moreno le cogió las manos.

—Eres una chica maravillosa Cho, seguro que… —La oriental lo interrumpió.

—Déjalo Harry, yo misma he usado esa frase muchas veces, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no alivia nada —sonrió con tristeza—. Quizá debería dejar de empeñarme en salir con aristócratas, con Cedric y contigo he tenido bastante.

—Si no quisiera a Ginny, estoy seguro de que acabaría enamorándome de ti. —Cho le dio un apretoncito a sus manos.

—Pero la quieres… así que ve a por ella y no hagáis más el tonto.

—Gracias Cho —La besó en la mejilla con auténtico cariño—. El chico que salga contigo será muy afortunado. —Ella rió.

—Espero conocer algún día a ese chico. Buenas noches Harry.

—Buenas noches Cho. —La morena se despidió agitando ligeramente la mano al tiempo que sonreía curvando un poco los labios.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al entrar en su casa fue buscar a su madre y darle un abrazo muy fuerte, Emily se preocupó por aquel arrebato.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Que soy feliz mamá, muy feliz. Por fin reuní el valor para hacer lo que deseaba mi corazón. He terminado con Oliver. —Los ojos de la señora Granger se abrieron como platos.

—¿Ahora eres la verdadera novia del príncipe Ron? —preguntó inundada por la emoción.

—Casi mamá, todavía tengo que decírselo a él.

—Uy, pero ¿no se lo has dicho en la fiesta?

—No he podido, se marchó antes que yo porque se encontraba mal.

—¡Pues llámale ahora mismo y díselo! —chilló Emily.

—Prefiero esperar a mañana, quiero ver su cara cuando se lo diga, seguro que no tiene precio —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Como quieras cariño, pero yo no sé si me aguantaría. Dios mío, qué emocionante, mi hija es la novia de un príncipe —hablaba ilusionada, con las manos entrelazadas—, cuando os caséis serás la princesa de Gales y después reina de Inglaterra.

—No corras tanto mamá —se rió—, antes quiero tener un bonito noviazgo. ¿Dónde está papá?, quiero contárselo también.

* * *

Después de poner al corriente al señor Granger, Hermione le mandó un mensaje a Ron con el móvil. Sin embargo, cuando el pelirrojo lo leyó, no se dibujó ninguna sonrisa en su adusto rostro.

"Hola Ron, ¿cómo te encuentras?, Harry me dijo que te fuiste indispuesto, espero que ya estés mejor. Mañana regreso a Clarence House, mi madre ya se vale por sí misma. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Besos."

—Así que por fin me vas a decir que sigues con Wood y que lo nuestro no significa nada para ti.

Arrojó el móvil contra una colchoneta y continuó golpeando los protectores que Sirius llevaba en las manos. El moreno no se atrevió a decir nada, había escuchado la historia de boca de Ron y aunque no entendía que Hermione Granger se hubiese comportado así, estaba de parte de tu protegido. Y en aquellos momentos, lo mejor que podía hacer por él era ayudarlo a desfogar su rabia con el deporte.

* * *

Antes de dormir, Hermione llamó a su mejor amiga, tenía que compartir lo acontecido con ella.

—¿Hermione? —Sonó somnolienta.

—¡Katie, he roto con Oliver!

—¡¿Qué?, ¿va en serio?

—¡Sí!, esta noche, en la fiesta de Malfoy. —Escuchó a Katie incorporarse en la cama.

—Pero… ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?, ¿y Ron?, ¿sois por fin novios de verdad? —La castaña reía al otro lado del teléfono.

—Bueno, por partes, Oliver se lo ha tomado mal, pero espero que con el tiempo me perdone, no querría que me odiase…

—No creo que Oliver te guarde rencor para siempre, pero claro, acabas de dejarlo, dale tiempo.

—Ojalá tengas razón… y Ron aún no lo sabe, mañana se lo diré cuando regrese a Clarence House.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Hermione, porque sé que esto es lo que deseabas de verdad. Creo que has hecho lo correcto, estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Ay calla ya Katie, que me harás llorar y ya estoy bastante sensible y alterada. —La morena se rió.

—¿Eres consciente de que la farsa se ha terminado? Se acabó el miedo a que os pillen.

—Sí, es verdad… además es la primera vez que me dejo llevar por los impulsos de mi corazón y no me arrepiento Katie.

—Si es que es lo mejor del mundo, yo siempre te lo he dicho —bromeó la morena.

—¿Sabes Katie?

—¿Qué?

—Siento que por primera vez en mi vida me estoy enamorando de alguien, y es de Ron, soy tan feliz…

—Enhorabuena, pero no me lo restriegues más guapa, que yo todavía veo difícil lo mío con George —se rió y contagió a Hermione.

—Seguro que al final lo conquistas, menuda eres tú… y saldremos los cuatro juntos.

—Las plebeyas y los príncipes, ¡qué bien suena! —Estallaron en carcajadas.

Colgó el teléfono y se arrebujó en la cama. No podía dejar de sonreír. Era como si hubiese hecho el descubrimiento más fascinante de su vida, y tal vez era así, Hermione Granger había descubierto que una debía ser sincera consigo misma y con sus sentimientos si quería ser realmente feliz. Y ella al fin lo había sido, admitiendo que a quien echaba de menos cuando no lo tenía cerca era a Ron, que en quien pensaba era en Ron, que los besos que anhelaba eran los de Ron… Dio varias vueltas en la cama, no podía estarse quieta y se incorporó sin saber bien porqué, entonces sus ojos dieron con algo en la mesa de su escritorio.

—Olvidé llevarte la chaqueta. —Sonrió y se tumbó de nuevo.

* * *

El domingo amaneció gris, con el cielo plagado de nubarrones que todavía se resistían a dejar caer el agua contenida. El servicio lo acompañó hasta las habitaciones de la princesa. Harry entró en uno de los salones y dedicó miradas distraídas a la opulenta decoración mientras la esperaba.

—Hola Harry, no esperaba esta visita —saludó la pelirroja al verlo. Ginny no sabía si se alegraba de verlo o no. Las imágenes de él y Cho volvieron a su mente de inmediato y su gesto se torció.

—Buenos días Ginny, necesitaba verte. —La princesa entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué?, ¿ha pasado algo? "¿vas a decirme que lo tuyo con Cho va muy en serio?"

—Sí, ha pasado algo —Ginny sintió dolor en su pecho. El gesto serio de Harry no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. El moreno avanzó varios pasos hasta tenerla muy cerca de su cuerpo—. Ha pasado que me cansé de no actuar.

Y sin mediar más palabra, atrapó la fina cintura de la pelirroja con un brazo y con la mano libre acarició su mejilla, mientras besaba impulsivamente sus labios. A Ginny le daba vueltas todo. Una descarga recorría todo su cuerpo, se sentía casi en éxtasis, pero entonces recordó a Cho, ¿qué demonios hacía besándola a ella si salía con Cho? Cuando Harry aflojó el agarre y rompió el beso, la princesa aprovechó y le dio un bofetón, retrocediendo un paso.

—¡¿Qué te has creído? ¿Estás con Cho y vienes a besarme? —Sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos chispeantes de furia la volvían aún más atractiva y deseable.

—No estoy con Cho.

El moreno no dudó un solo instante, deshizo la distancia entre ellos y volvió a besarla. Ginny forcejeó y lo abofeteó de nuevo.

—Pero somos amigos, ¡sólo somos amigos! —chilló ella sin sentir lo que decía.

—¿Sólo amigos?, ¡y una mierda! —No estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese cuento y la besó con más ímpetu, estrechándola entre sus brazos. La pelirroja se removió un poco pero ya no lo golpeó, sólo lo empujó lejos de ella.

Harry se quedó inmóvil mirándola, clavándole sus ojos verdes.

—Tienes razón… —Ahora fue Ginny la que se arrojó sobre Harry, abrazándose a su cuello y besando sus labios con toda la pasión que estaba reservando para él sin saberlo.

El moreno la abrazó de la cintura y le devolvió el beso con las mismas ganas. Sus labios y sus lenguas jugaron entre roces y caricias y terminaron uniendo sus frentes, con los ojos cerrados y sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Así que a esto se refería Hermione… —susurró Ginny.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, cosas de chicas —Alzó su mirada ambarina—. Harry…

—Dime…

—En Boujis… no te besé sólo por el alcohol.

—Lo sé. —Rozó de nuevo sus labios.

—Eres mucho más que mi mejor amigo… soy tonta por no habértelo dicho antes.

—Yo tampoco he sido muy comunicativo —bromeó el moreno—, al final Hermione tenía razón.

—¿A ti también te dijo cosas esa pequeña conspiradora? —Ambos rieron.

—Creo que le debemos un poco todo esto.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —Ginny besó sus labios y después lo miró con picardía. Harry asintió entre sonrisas. Después le cogió las manos y carraspeó. Ella lo miraba llena de expectación.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —El corazón de la princesa se aceleró de la emoción.

—Sí, sí, ¡sí! —chilló como una niña mientras se colgaba del cuello de Harry y éste la elevaba del suelo dando vueltas. Ninguno de los dos podía ser más feliz.

—¿Y qué hay de Draco? —interrogó el moreno.

—No estoy con Draco, nunca llegué a estarlo. —Le besó dulcemente la nariz.

—Te quiero Ginny… —musitó.

—Y yo te quiero a ti Harry…

Estaban mirándose y riendo como dos bobos cuando unos hombres irrumpieron en el salón.

—¡Alteza ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó uno de ellos— La escuchamos gritar desde la otra punta del pasillo. —La pareja trató de contener la risa.

—Estoy mejor que nunca, sólo me estaba riendo con mi… con mi novio, Harry Potter.

El moreno la tenía cogida de la cintura y la achuchó contra su cuerpo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Los dos hombres agacharon la cabeza disculpándose por su intromisión y salieron de la estancia en silencio. Harry y Ginny se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo y el moreno dedicó un pensamiento a la chica que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

"Ron tiene que estar equivocado respecto a ti, vosotros también debéis estar juntos."

* * *

Ron apenas había dormido el sábado por la noche. Recibió el domingo con resignación. En un rato Hermione regresaría a Clarence House y le comunicaría lo que no deseaba escuchar. Pero cuanto antes pasara el mal trago mejor. Sin embargo, el príncipe recibió una visita inesperada antes de la llegada de la castaña.

—¡¿Qué has hecho qué?, ¿te aprovechaste de Luna emborrachándola primero?, joder Cormac eres un desgraciado!

—¡No joder, no lo hice! —Ron lo miró intrigado— Ahí está el asunto, que no pude hacerlo. Ya me conoces, sabes que si tengo al alcance a una chica apetecible nunca digo que no. —Antes de que el príncipe replicase, el rubio siguió hablando— Sí, Luna Lovegood es una chica apetecible, doy fe de ello.

—Pues me alegra saber que mi amigo no es un violador.

—Joder, no te pases… que yo nunca he forzado a ninguna mujer a estar conmigo.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedes comparar a Luna con esas chicas que conoces en las discotecas y clubs. Luna bebió porque tú la animaste a hacerlo, y no tenía en mente acostarse contigo, eso sólo lo pensabas tú.

—Lo sé… me comporté como un mal nacido… pero cuando la tenía ahí, rendida a mí, dispuesta a darme todo lo que le pidiera, no fui capaz de aprovecharme. Y te aseguro que le tenía ganas.

—Se las tenías por tu cochino orgullo herido Cormac, menudas motivaciones más sucias.

—Pues sí, me hirió bastante su constante indiferencia. Pero desde luego estuvo mal lo que hice, o bueno, lo que intenté hacerle.

—Pero al final no lo hiciste, con lo cual no hay problema ¿no? —Ron sentía que había algo más que a Cormac le costaba confesar.

—O sí… —musitó el rubio. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja— Pasamos el sábado juntos en mi casa, haciendo tonterías, cosas de lo más normales… y me sentí genial con ella.

—Enhorabuena, acabas de hacer una amiga —exclamó Ron. Cormac sonrió.

—Eso mismo dijo Luna, pero… no sé…

—Sí sabes Cormac, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Es normal que me sienta raro por un casto beso en la mejilla?

—Sí… cuando te lo da la chica que te gusta. —El príncipe recordó el episodio de las fotos oficiales, cuando Hermione lo besó de improviso y él se sonrojó como un adolescente enamorado.

—¿Entonces me gusta Luna Lovegood?... me gusta Luna, Dios mío ¡me gusta Luna!

—Tranquilo hombre, no es tan grave.

—¿Cómo que no?, para Luna soy invisible… ¡no, peor aún, soy su amigo! —gimoteaba Cormac de manera cómica.

—¿Quieres comer algo?, yo iba a almorzar ahora.

—Vale, me vendrá bien llenar el estómago. —Ron sonrió y encargó almuerzo para dos al servicio, quedándose otra vez a solas con el rubio en el salón de sus habitaciones.

Cormac lo miraba y notó el nerviosismo del príncipe. Como era natural en él, no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a preguntarle.

—Oye Ron, ¿te ocurre algo a ti también? —El pelirrojo alzó las cejas— Es que te noto inquieto.

—No, que va, estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

—¿Seguro? —El rubio entornó sus ojos verdosos, la respuesta de su amigo no lo convencía.

—Seguro Cormac, déjalo. —Aquello bastaba para ratificar sus sospechas pero no quiso ahondar más, si Ron quería contárselo ya lo haría.

—Por cierto, no me has contado nada más de Hermione. —El príncipe pegó un respingo casi inapreciable al escuchar aquel nombre.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Sé que la cena del martes estuvo muy bien, pero… ¿no hay novedades?, ¿no ha pasado nada entre vosotros? —preguntó con tono divertido. Cormac McLaggen era un cotilla, no podía remediarlo y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Era una de las pocas cosas que Ron no soportaba de su gran amigo y preguntarle por la castaña en esos momentos era lo peor que podía hacerle. Pero el rubio lo ignoraba, no conocía toda la historia sobre su relación con ella, el pelirrojo sólo se la había confiado a Harry.

—¿Y qué quieres que pase entre nosotros? —replicó incómodo.

—Pues yo te digo una cosa, no me importaría tutearme con Hermione, ya me entiendes…

—Pero ¿qué dices? —cuestionó Ron algo molesto.

—A ver, no disimules, que de un tiempo a esta parte la miras más que antes, y no te lo reprocho, desde aquel baile se ha vuelto realmente bonita, me dejó asombrado por el cambio. —Se rió.

—Ya.

—Pues teniéndola aquí todos los días, yo si fuera tú no perdería la oportunidad.

—Veo que eres el mismo de siempre, pobre Luna, espero que nunca caiga en tus redes.

—No te pases, que si me gusta en serio una chica no voy por ahí engañándola.

—Ah pero ¿te ha gustado en serio alguna chica? —exclamó con sorna Ron.

—Sí… pero de eso hace mucho tiempo… —Durante unos instantes el rubio se quedó como en trance, con la mirada perdida, pero pronto se recuperó— No me cambies de tema, estábamos hablando de ti y de Hermione. ¿Estás desperdiciando la oportunidad que tienes conviviendo con ella?, no te reconozco Ron.

—¿Qué oportunidad?

—¿No piensas seducirla?

—Te recuerdo que tiene novio…

—¿Y desde cuándo te ha importado que tengan novio o incluso que estén casadas?, ¿o me vas a decir que no te atrae ni un poco?, vamos Ron, se sincero conmigo, si ya te he confesado que yo no le diría que no… —bromeó— Todos nos equivocamos, la menospreciamos al conocerla, pero la chica tiene sus encantos…

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y se alejó unos pasos de Cormac para servirse agua fría de un mueble bar.

Hermione había llegado a Clarence House y no quería perder un minuto. Saludó brevemente a Snape, dejó sus maletas a cargo del servicio y con un libro y la chaqueta de Ron entre sus brazos, se dirigió a la escalera para subir al primer piso. Anhelaba ver a Ron y esperaba encontrarlo en sus habitaciones.

—Aunque tal vez tú… —Enarcó una ceja— la quieres para algo más que una noche loca —se rió.

—¿Qué coño dices? —La insistencia de Cormac lo estaba empezando a poner de muy mal humor.

Hermione, que ya estaba en el pasillo, tras la puerta entreabierta de las habitaciones del príncipe, había reconocido sus voces y al captar que ella era la protagonista de su conversación no pudo evitar permanecer allí inmóvil, oculta, escuchando.

—La miras mucho, a ver si te va a gustar de verdad, como para salir con ella en serio. ¿Te imaginas que al final todo este montaje se hace realidad para ti?, el playboy cazado —se burlaba—, va, confiesa que te gusta Hermione, porque esos ojitos que pones a veces cuando la tienes delante…

"Hasta Cormac se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo entre Ron y yo —pensaba mientras sonreía ilusionada—, con lo despistado que es."

—Pero ¿qué insinúas?

—Sólo digo que os lleváis muy bien y que la miras mucho, y eso será por algo ¿no?

El pelirrojo no lo soportó más. No quería admitir sus sentimientos por ella. No quería contar que al final esa chica que le robaba el sueño sólo había jugado con él. No quería mostrarse débil, dolido, decepcionado y humillado como realmente se sentía. No quería dar pena a los demás, ya tenía bastante con su propio dolor. Así que su elevado orgullo de príncipe hizo acto de presencia y lo impulsó a pronunciar ciertas palabras. Jamás imaginó las consecuencias de un acto tan humano como el de autoprotegerse a sí mismo.

—Si me has visto tan atento con ella es porque… es verdad, he intentado seducirla, pero no imaginas lo difícil que me lo pone.

—Entonces, todo ese buen rollo que parecía envolveros… —dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido por la revelación del pelirrojo.

—Tú no la has tratado tanto como yo. Hermione es empollona, aburrida y se cree más lista que nadie… no es precisamente mi tipo.

—Habría jurado que te gustaba.

—Mira Cormac, le sigo la corriente para que la farsa funcione. Admito que está muy apetecible cuando se arregla y si se dejara yo también me la tiraría, pero para pasar el rato, nada más, nunca me fijaría en ella para algo serio. ¿Esa insufrible sabelotodo como novia?, ¿estás de broma? —exclamó con su sonrisa más cínica.

El sonido de un libro golpeando el suelo los sobresaltó y se volvieron hacia la puerta. Hermione los miraba desde el hueco, con ojos húmedos y cara de incredulidad. Sus manos temblorosas habían dejado escapar el libro que ahora yacía abierto boca abajo junto a la chaqueta.

—¿Cómo pude creer en tus palabras? —balbuceó casi sin voz. Odiaba admitirlo, pero al final Pansy Parkinson estaba en lo cierto. Y ella, como una tonta, había caído en la trampa del príncipe.

—Hermione… —La castaña le dio la espalda y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Ron la persiguió unos metros y alcanzó a cogerla del brazo. Ella se detuvo y le dedicó la mirada más furiosa que jamás habían lanzado sus ojos marrones.

—No me toques… —pronunció con una mezcla de asco y dolor. El pelirrojo la soltó lentamente y la castaña retomó su carrera hacia la escalera, buscaba refugio en sus habitaciones de la segunda planta.

—Qué mala suerte, te ha escuchado. —Cormac apoyó una mano en su hombro. Pero el rubio no tenía idea de hasta qué punto aquellas palabras habían destrozado la relación entre Ron y Hermione.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, queréis matarme ¿no?, o al menos correrme a tomatazos xD pero creedme, este triste giro es necesario para continuar con mi historia, y ya tengo lo que viene pensado así que no lo voy a cambiar jajaja. Además, después de estar mal siempre tienen sus momentazos buenos :D**

**Hice un póster dedicado a la última escena del capi, está al final del capi que publico en mi blog, para que nadie lo viese antes de leer todo el capítulo jijiji. **

**Nos leemos pronto, espero ;)  
**


	32. ¿El final del cuento de hadas?

**_Hola a todo el mundo. Sé que esta vez he tardado mucho más que nunca, pero si habéis estado al tanto por mi blog o mi twitter, sabréis que no ha sido por gusto esta ausencia prolongada. No obstante, me disculpo, y quiero tranquilizar al personal, no voy a dejar esta historia, así que aunque tarde, siempre regreso :D_**

**_Dicho esto, tengo que añadir que sigo sin tiempo y no puedo contestaros las reviews una por una, pero os aseguro que las leo todas y que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^ por eso os doy las gracias de corazón._**

**_Y no me enrollo más que lo que todos queréis es leer xD..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 33. ¿El final del cuento de hadas?**

―Mierda… ―musitó el príncipe― "no era necesario que ella escuchase todo esto joder."

―Lo siento mucho Ron, si no hubiese insistido no habrías dicho esas cosas.

Cormac se sentía responsable de la desafortunada situación que acababan de vivir, pero el pelirrojo no parecía escucharlo, seguía mirando hacia el final del pasillo, donde estaban las escaleras por las que Hermione había desaparecido.

El rubio llegó hasta el príncipe y trató de hablarle pero Ron se anticipó cogiéndole de un brazo.

―Ven conmigo, tengo que contarte algo. ―Su tono de voz era grave y serio. Cormac lo siguió hasta el salón de sus habitaciones.

―He mentido…

―¿Qué?

―Que te acabo de mentir Cormac. Todo lo que te dije de Hermione es mentira, no es ninguna insufrible sabelotodo, para mí… ―Se detuvo unos segundos. Pero ¿qué demonios?, se trataba de su otro mejor amigo y acababa de confesarle su debilidad por Luna Lovegood, ¿por qué no iba a confesarle la suya por la castaña?― Para mí Hermione es la mejor chica que he conocido nunca. ―El rubio abría los ojos como platos.

―Pero entonces… ¿por qué me dijiste lo contrario? ―Fruncía el ceño, no entendía a su amigo.

—Lo siento, he sido muy discreto con esto, sólo se lo conté a Sirius y Harry ―replicó con la boca pequeña.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabe Harry?

—Hace ya un tiempo.

—Joder Ron, gracias por confiar en mí ¿eh? ―Se sentía ofendido.

—Perdóname Cormac, es que… eres un gran amigo para salir de juerga y reírme pero…

—¿Pero qué? —inquirió molesto.

—Pensé que algo como esto te parecería ridículo, tú que siempre has despreciado el amor y la fidelidad… además eres un cotilla y se te va la lengua fácilmente, no lo niegues.

—Vale, eso no lo niego, soy un chismoso, tengo una curiosidad exagerada —sonrió—, pero ante todo soy tu amigo Ron, cualquier cosa que me digas la tomaré en serio y te aseguro que puedo guardar un secreto. Además, te acabo de contar que me gusta Luna.

―Sí, eso hizo que me terminase de decidir a ser sincero contigo. ―Logró esbozar una sonrisa.

―Entonces… yo tenía razón, te gusta Hermione ―Ron volvió a sonreír―, ¿te gusta mucho? ―El rubio alzó las cejas.

―La quiero Cormac, la quiero…

―Wow, ¿y qué haces aquí todavía?, ve a buscarla y díselo.

―Qué más quisiera yo, pero… no puedo y no quiero.

―¿Qué?, ahora sí que me he perdido. ―Ron caminó hasta los ventanales y dejó la mirada perdida.

―Hermione sigue con Wood, son novios… lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no significa nada para ella.

―Pero ¿qué dices? ―preguntó Cormac incrédulo.

―Así me quedé yo cuando me pasé varios días esperando de su parte algo que nunca llegó. Porque ha tenido cuatro días Cormac, cuatro, para aclarar las cosas. Si no me ha dicho nada todavía es porque no lo ha dejado, siguen juntos, y anoche lo pude confirmar con su maldita aparición en la fiesta de Malfoy.

―¿Oliver Wood en Malfoy Manor?

―Como lo oyes. Se presentó allí con un amigo suyo, Neville Longbottom, lo conocimos el día que pasamos en el club de la estrella.

―Sí, lo recuerdo… se llevaba muy bien con Luna ―afirmó con desgana.

―Incluso bailaron juntos delante de mis narices Cormac, ¿qué más hace falta para ver que siguen juntos?

―Joder, lo siento mucho Ron.

―Gracias… y si ella se ha sentido dolida, será porque hablé mal de ella como mujer. No es nada en comparación con el dolor que siento yo por su culpa. Me siento humillado ¿sabes?, dejó que le confesase muchas cosas para luego restregarme a su novio por la cara.

―Dicho así suena fatal… pero Hermione no parece una chica tan maquiavélica.

―Pues ya ves, las apariencias engañan.

―Bueno, no te preocupes, no vas a sufrir solo, ¿o acaso crees que Luna me dará una oportunidad? ―bromeó el rubio y el pelirrojo se rió.

―Gracias Cormac.

―Para eso estoy hombre. ―Se dieron un abrazo efusivo.

* * *

Hermione se encogía sobre su cama, no lograba contener el llanto y había instantes en que sentía que se ahogaba. Habría deseado estar en su casa y refugiarse en su madre o en Katie, pero ninguna estaba allí, se encontraba sola con todo su dolor. Las duras palabras de Ron no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, aumentando sus lágrimas y robándole toda su fuerza.

_Empollona, aburrida, insufrible sabelotodo… para pasar el rato, nada más, nunca para algo serio. _

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, apretaba los dientes, y las lágrimas seguían brotando. Cada desprecio había sido como un puñal que se le clavaba directamente en el pecho, pero lo que más le había dolido de todo era descubrir que Ron no la quería, que jamás la quiso ni la consideró como mujer para él. Cuando lo vio besando a Parkinson se sintió morir, pero ahora estaba muriendo de verdad. Le dolía el alma y tenía dificultades para respirar entre sus propios sollozos.

Todas sus ilusiones, sus sueños y fantasías se basaban en una mentira, en unos sentimientos que Ron había fingido hábilmente para meterla en su cama. El príncipe heredero de Inglaterra ni siquiera la soportaba como persona, pero se había esforzado en hacer bien su papel, cuanto más difícil se lo puso ella más mintió él. Todo se reducía al sexo, Ron Weasley nunca dejó de ser el playboy que todos conocían y ella cometió el error de creer que había cambiado. Jamás le diría que había terminado con Oliver, jamás le daría el gusto de saber que lo había dejado por él, no se veía capaz de soportar tal humillación. Prefería que Ron la creyese ofendida a que la viese como una pobre ingenua que pensó que el príncipe la quería.

* * *

A pesar de los intentos del servicio, Hermione no accedió a bajar al comedor principal para comer. Snape también trató de hablar con ella, pero la castaña se excusó durante todo el día alegando que se encontraba muy indispuesta. No era del todo mentira, había vomitado lo poco que había logrado comer de la bandeja que su doncella le había llevado. Necesitaba calmarse y recobrar el control sobre sí misma, no podía hundirse por culpa de un desgraciado como Ron, y en cuanto lo consiguiese, llamaría a su madre y a Katie.

El pelirrojo sí apareció en el comedor, y no se extrañó de verse comiendo solo. Su rostro gris y apagado reflejaba claramente su bajo estado de ánimo.

―Disculpe alteza… ―dijo Snape.

―Dime ―contestó Ron sin mirarlo.

―La señorita Granger parece encontrarse mal, la doncella me ha informado de que ha vomitado la comida ―El príncipe pegó un respingo al escucharlo, a pesar de todo ella le importaba… demasiado―. ¿Cree que deberíamos llamar a la doctora Pomfrey?

―Pues… no lo sé, ¿ella qué dice? ―preguntó realmente preocupado.

―Le quita importancia, dice que se le pasará, que algo debió sentarle mal.

"Es culpa mía ―cerró los ojos un instante―, joder, ¿por qué tuve que decir esas cosas?"

―Perdone que insista alteza, pero usted tampoco tiene muy buen aspecto.

―Qué observador eres Snape ―bromeó el pelirrojo.

―Tal vez comieron algo en mal estado anoche, en la fiesta de los duques de Wellington.

Cuánta razón tenía Snape, pero no era algo en mal estado lo que había descompuesto sus cuerpos y sus almas, sino un terrible malentendido que parecía haber terminado con toda posibilidad de amor entre los dos.

―Puede que sea eso. Si tampoco le sienta bien la cena llamaremos a la doctora, no quiero que sus padres nos acusen de no cuidarla.

―Como ordene alteza. ―Snape inclinó la cabeza y se retiró dejando a Ron solo de nuevo.

Miró el plato, siempre le había gustado el pollo asado, pero en aquellos momentos no le apetecía lo más mínimo así que lo dejó a mitad y rechazó también el postre. Se levantó de la silla en silencio y salió del comedor para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Al pasar junto a la escalera alzó la mirada. Una parte de él deseaba buscarla y decirle la verdad, decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y que sus ofensas eran sólo mentiras debidas a su orgullo herido, pero otra parte no lograba perdonarla por haber jugado así con sus sentimientos. Se sentía realmente engañado, Hermione Granger parecía cualquier cosa menos una manipuladora sin escrúpulos, y al final había resultado serlo. De nuevo el impulso de ir por ella lo dominó, apoyó una mano en la barandilla y levantó un pie hasta colocarlo sobre el primer escalón. Apretó los dedos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron completamente blancos y se echó atrás. Retomó el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.

―Supongo que ahora nos toca sufrir a los dos… ―susurró en medio del silencio.

* * *

―¡¿George? ―chilló una histérica Katie al teléfono sin pararse a mirar el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de su móvil.

―No… soy yo… ―respondió débilmente la voz al otro lado.

―¿Hermione?

―Katie, cuánto desearía que estuvieras aquí ahora… ―Se echó a llorar mientras hablaba.

―Pero ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿estás llorando? ―La morena sintió una profunda preocupación por su mejor amiga―, ¿qué ha pasado Hermione?, por el amor de Dios dime algo.

―He sido una estúpida, todo era mentira Katie, ¡todo!

―¿Todo?, Hermione por favor, tranquilízate y explícamelo con calma.

―¿No puedes venir a Clarence House ahora?

―Me temo que no, ya sabes que tenemos que avisar con tiempo y hablar con ese hombre tan serio que vive con vosotros.

―Snape… mierda, es verdad… ―Seguía llorando y Katie se desesperaba por no conocer el motivo.

―Hermione, ¿qué era mentira?

―Ron… todo este tiempo… ―hablaba entre sollozos―, ha estado fingiendo… no me quiere… no le importo… ni siquiera le caigo bien Katie…

―¿Cómo?, pero…

―Todo lo que hizo, lo que dijo… sólo tenía un objetivo… ¡acostarse conmigo!

―¿Te lo ha dicho él? ―preguntó atónita.

―No… pero no hace falta… se lo dijo a Cormac McLaggen cuando pensaban que estaban solos… los escuché desde el pasillo.

―Joder, menudo cerdo… Hermione… lo siento tanto… ―musitó con absoluta sinceridad.

―Y yo Katie… dejé a Oliver por él… estaba dispuesta a intentar cambiar mi modo de vida por él… ¡iba a entregarme a él por completo, maldita sea! ―chilló entre amargas lágrimas de rabia.

―Mañana por la mañana iré a Clarence House sin falta, me pelaré la universidad.

―Gracias, pero mañana no podré verte, tenemos que asistir a un evento público.

―¿El príncipe y tú?

―Sí… juntos… llevo todo el día en mis habitaciones, no quiero verle la cara.

―¿Sabe que lo escuchaste?

―Sí lo sabe, por eso me va a costar todavía más asistir mañana a esa inauguración.

―¿No hay forma de que puedas ausentarte?

―No Katie. Ya se anunció que el príncipe y su novia asistirían, quedaríamos todos mal si no aparezco, este mundo funciona así.

―Lo siento mucho Hermione, vas a tener que fingir tú también cuando estés a su lado, delante de la gente.

―Lo sé, y me va a costar mucho… me ha roto el corazón. ―El llanto se apoderó otra vez de la castaña.

* * *

El príncipe pasó la tarde en Buckingham, cabalgando a lomos de Eterno. Necesitaba alejarse de Clarence House, de Hermione y de la mal asituación que se había creado entre ellos. Después de dos horas sobre su caballo favorito, se dirigió a las cuadras, donde Hagrid lo esperaba con cara amable.

―¿Qué tal ha ido el trote alteza?, Eterno ya lo echaba de menos.

―Sí, y yo a él… necesitaba montar ―dijo sin querer dar más explicaciones.

―No lo veo muy animado alteza. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ―Hagrid no preguntaba por morbo o curiosidad, sino por sincera preocupación, conocía a los príncipes desde su nacimiento y les tenía un cálido afecto.

―Ha ocurrido lo peor que me podía pasar Hagrid.

―No diga más, seguro que tiene que ver con mujeres ―sonrió afablemente―, sólo ellas nos dejan así de afectados.

―¿Tienes un sexto sentido o algo? ―bromeó Ron.

―Hay quien dice que tengo bastante sensibilidad para los temas importantes.

―Pues el que lo dice tiene razón.

―¡Ron!, ¿qué haces aquí?, nadie nos avisó de que vendrías ―exclamó la princesa Ginevra, que caminaba hacia su hermano cogida de la mano de Harry.

―Vine a montar un rato… ―El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al observar sus manos unidas― ¿Vosotros dos…?

Ginny se agarró mimosa al brazo del moreno mientras se ruborizaba y él se recolocaba las gafas nervioso.

―Harry y yo… estamos juntos. ―Su sonrisa se amplió esperando la reacción de Ron. El príncipe miró entonces a su mejor amigo.

―Le pedí salir y ella dijo que sí. ―En el rostro del pelirrojo se dibujó una sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

―Ya era hora maldita sea, me alegro mucho, de verdad ―Retrocedió unos pasos mientras la reciente pareja se recomponía del gesto cariñoso―. ¿Lo saben ya papá y mamá?

―Pues… se lo vamos a decir hoy en la cena ―informó la princesa.

―Seguro que se alegrarán tanto como yo.

―Oye y tú ¿cómo estás con Hermione? ―preguntó Ginny sin maldad― Le debemos mucho, ella nos animó a los dos ¿verdad Harry?

―Así es ―replicó el moreno.

―Bueno… no tan bien como quisiera ―confesó Ron. Harry y Ginny lo miraron con atención―, ahora mismo creo que debe odiarme, pero yo tampoco la tengo en un pedestal precisamente.

―¡¿Qué? ―exclamaron a la vez.

Ron les contó todo sobre el desafortunado suceso de por la mañana y la pareja no podía creerse lo que escuchaba.

―No entiendo nada, sé que te quiere, estoy segura.

―Déjalo Ginny, todos decís eso pero Hermione sigue con Wood.

―Tiene que haber alguna explicación, no tiene sentido.

―¿Qué tal si esa explicación es que Wood le importa más que yo?

―¿Y por qué te dijo que sentía cosas por ti que no había sentido nunca con nadie?

―Porque a lo mejor es peor persona de lo que creíamos todos.

―¿Tú qué opinas Harry?, has estado muy callado ―lo increpó la pelirroja.

―Hermione y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, voy a hablar con ella. Sabe que estoy enterado de lo vuestro.

―No Harry, no quiero que os metáis en esto. Las cosas están ya bastante claras para mí.

―Pero ella es mi amiga y quiero escuchar su versión, no tiene que ver contigo Ron.

―De acuerdo, eres libre de hacerlo, pero ten cuidado y no te dejes engañar como hizo conmigo. Hermione parece una chica sensible pero no le cuesta mucho jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

―Qué rencoroso estás Ron ―afirmó la princesa.

―¿Qué quieres que haga?, me siento estúpido por su culpa.

―Bueno, ella también debe estar pasándolo mal… ―La defendió el moreno― La dejaste fatal con esos insultos tuyos.

―Y encima debió quedarse con la imagen de que eres un playboy incurable que sólo quería sexo con ella ―remató la pelirroja.

―Pues mejor que piense eso, al menos mi orgullo queda intacto a sus ojos. ―Apartó la mirada.

Harry negó con la cabeza y Ginny se cogió más fuerte a su brazo. Ninguno de los dos veía claras las conclusiones del príncipe respecto a Hermione, pero Ron era tan cabezota que costaría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Después de una cena bastante agradable por la noticia del noviazgo de la princesa y el conde de Bath, Harry se retiró a su casa y el príncipe acompañó a su hermana a sus habitaciones para seguir charlando.

―Ginny… ―dijo Ron mientras se apoyaba en la balconada de la ventana.

―Dime.

―¿Cómo es estar con la persona a la que quieres? ―La pelirroja sintió una inmensa ternura por su hermano, caminó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en él.

―Es… maravilloso, increíble… como estar en las nubes todo el tiempo ―musitó evocando la imagen de Harry. El príncipe sonrió de lado y suspiró.

―A lo mejor yo no nací para sentir esas cosas. ―Ginny se soltó de su cuerpo y se adelantó hasta ponerse a su lado.

―Pero ¿qué dices?, claro que sí ―le replicó―, lo que pasa es que eres un torpe y un cabezota, y así el amor se vuelve más complicado.

―Mira quién fue a hablar. Ni que tú hubieras hecho siempre las cosas bien. ―La sujetó del cuello y empezó a despeinarle los cabellos rojos mientras se reía abiertamente.

―¡Suéltame Ron!, ¡odio que me despeines! ―A pesar de sus palabras, la princesa también se reía.

* * *

Hermione llamó a sus padres por la noche, necesitaba contarles cómo se sentía. Emily escuchaba llena de sorpresa e indignación lo que su hija le contaba. John Granger apareció en la cocina y observó a su mujer unos instantes hasta que adivinó que la llamada era de Hermione y las caras que ponía Emily lo asustaron.

―¿Qué le pasa a mi niña? ―preguntó con gesto preocupado. Su esposa se apartó un poco el teléfono y le contestó brevemente.

―Un disgusto muy grande, con el príncipe. ―De inmediato, a John le salió su vena de padre protector.

―¿Le ha hecho algo ese cretino?, pásamela Emily, quiero hablar con mi hija.

Después de casi una hora al teléfono con ambos, Hermione ya les había contado todo lo que había ocurrido entre el príncipe de Inglaterra y ella, y cómo se sentía al respecto. John Granger estaba muy enfadado con el pelirrojo, y habría sido capaz de presentarse en Clarence House para darle un puñetazo si su mujer no lo hubiera tranquilizado.

―Cariño por favor, cálmate.

―¿Que me calme?, pero ¿has escuchado a tu hija?, ese miserable sólo quiere llevársela a la cama, ¡ha estado jugando con ella! ―bramó enfurecido.

―Es que todavía me cuesta entenderlo, yo estuve con ellos John y te aseguro que la actitud de Ron me parecía sincera.

―¿Ron?, ¿ya tuteas a ese impresentable? A lo mejor lo que pasa es que el chico es muy buen actor y se las sabe todas para seducir a las mujeres, tal como siempre ha dicho la prensa ―replicó irónicamente.

―Pues entonces nos ha engañado muy bien a las dos ―afirmó decepcionada.

―Ya sabía yo que todo este montaje sólo le traería problemas a mi pequeña. Pero una cosa es que los periodistas la agobien y otra muy distinta que un cantamañanas con corona se burle de ella.

―Papá, mamá, que todavía sigo aquí ―informó al otro lado del teléfono en modo manos libres.

―Perdona preciosa… es que todo esto nos ha cogido por sorpresa ―explicó su padre―, ¿qué quieres hacer? ―Su mujer lo miró con comprensión.

―No lo sé papá… no tengo nada claro, pero no esperaba esto y me siento muy mal. Hoy me quedé en mis habitaciones sin salir, me da miedo verle.

―¿Miedo?, tú nunca has tenido miedo de nadie.

―Miedo por mí papá… no quiero que me vea llorar por su culpa, no quiero que sepa que me ha roto el corazón.

―Cariño, se fuerte ―la animó Emily―. Mañana irás a esa inauguración y no le mostrarás debilidad al príncipe.

―Gracias mamá, ojalá lo consiga.

―Lo harás ―se sumó John―, eres capaz de eso y mucho más. ―El llanto de Hermione volvió a escucharse.

―Os quiero mucho… muchísimo ―musitó entre sollozos. Su madre se emocionó y su marido la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

―Perdona Ron, tengo una llamada. ―Ginny se retiró unos pasos para contestar.

Draco Malfoy estaba al otro lado, quería invitarla a cenar al día siguiente.

―No voy a poder quedar contigo.

―Bueno, pues entonces ¿nos vemos por la tarde para tomar algo?

―No Draco, no voy a quedar más contigo, no creo que le gustase a mi novio.

―¿Tu qué? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Estoy saliendo con Harry.

―¿Con Potter? ―bramó indignado―, ¿desde cuándo?

―Desde esta mañana. Me di cuenta de que lo quiero. Lo siento Draco, no pretendía hacerte daño.

"¿Que lo sientes?, no, todavía no, pero lo vas a sentir de verdad preciosa."

―¿Estás ahí?... ¿Draco?

―Sí… es que… no me esperaba esto. ―Su orgullo estaba pisoteado y eso era algo que Draco Malfoy no perdonaba jamás.

―Espero que por lo menos podamos seguir siendo amigos ―dijo la princesa con amabilidad.

"No necesito tus migajas." Torció la boca con repugnancia.

―Claro, por supuesto. Supongo que ha ganado el mejor ―se obligó a decir para aparentar normalidad.

―No digas eso Draco, seguro que habrá muchas chicas esperando tus atenciones… te sobran encantos y lo sabes.

"Desde luego, pero ellas no son princesas de Inglaterra" se lamentó el rubio internamente.

―No te quito más tiempo, ya nos veremos entonces. Hasta pronto Ginny.

―Hasta luego Draco.

La pelirroja colgó el teléfono convencida de que aquella conversación había ido bien, pero estaba muy equivocada. Draco Malfoy se había sentido humillado por haber perdido frente a Potter y enrabiado por ver esfumarse sus posibilidades de alcanzar el ansiado trono de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, el rubio sonrió de medio lado, pues cuanto más difícil era de conseguir su objetivo, más se motivaba él para idear estrategias. Hablaría con su padre al respecto y no tardarían en hacer nuevos movimientos.

El príncipe casi no podía contener la risa.

―Así que por fin le has dado calabazas a Malfoy.

―No te ríes de él Ron. El amor es así, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde. ―Las palabras de su hermana lo devolvieron a la realidad de un plumazo, amargándole el gesto.

―Tienes razón. No siempre se gana. ―Ginny lamentó lo que había dicho y deseó que Harry hablase pronto con Hermione, lo que pasaba entre estos dos no tenía pies ni cabeza.

* * *

El lunes después de comer había una inauguración a cargo del rey Arthur, pero su esposa, su hijo y la novia de éste se habían comprometido a asistir, así que Hermione se miraba frente al espejo mientras terminaba de vestirse con un traje de chaqueta color crema para la ocasión.

No pudo disimular el dolor que sentía cuando se cruzaron en el vestíbulo de Clarence House. Ron la saludó con un breve hola y ella se lo devolvió como una autómata. No se volvieron a dirigir la palabra durante todo el evento. No se cogieron de la mano ni se sonrieron y los periodistas presentes se percataron de ello. Apenas se miraron y las imágenes que las cámaras captaban de Hermione Granger eran bastante grises, se la veía muy alicaída. La castaña contuvo las ganas de llorar al tener a Ron tan cerca, pero no fue capaz de fingir una sola sonrisa.

El príncipe tampoco sabía bien cómo dirigirse a ella, temía meter más la pata y montar una escena delante de toda la gente, así que optó por callar. Odiaba tenerla a su lado y no poder tocarla ni sonreírle, pero al fin y al cabo ella prefería a Oliver Wood, no tenía caso albergar esos sentimientos por ella. Apretó los labios. Cada vez que recordaba que sólo se había reído de él le volvían las ganas de herirla, pero después veía su mirada velada de tristeza y se le ablandaba el corazón. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto aquella condenada mujer?

* * *

Oliver aceptó la invitación de Draco Malfoy para comer en su mansión, aunque le había sorprendido. No eran tan amigos como para algo así. De todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer y decidió visitar al rubio. Malfoy en cambio sí sabía porqué lo había invitado. Sentía verdadera curiosidad por lo que había pasado entre el moreno y Granger en la fiesta del sábado, y esperaba sonsacarle a Wood con la excusa de la comida. A lo mejor descubriría cosas de la castaña que lo ayudasen en sus planes de hundir al príncipe.

―Te marchaste muy airado de mi fiesta la otra noche ―dijo Draco.

―Sí, no terminé de muy buen humor la verdad. ―Tomó un sorbo del café que les habían servido tras la comida.

―¿Sucedió algo con Granger?, vi que salisteis a charlar a un balcón y después te marchaste ofuscado.

El moreno se resistía a hablar, no levantaba la vista del café que tenía delante y Malfoy lo provocó un poco más.

―Después de marcharte tú, Granger buscaba apresurada al príncipe Ron ―lanzó con toda la mala intención.

―El príncipe Ron… maldito bastardo… ―gruñó por lo bajo.

―Parece que cada día te cae peor ese pelirrojo.

―Lo detesto ―afirmó Oliver.

―¿Has tenido algún problema con él?, a parte de que sea el novio de la chica que te gusta ―exclamó sin ningún miramiento.

Oliver resopló, se estaba enfureciéndose más por momentos. Draco lo advirtió y arremetió de nuevo esperando que al fin le contase algo que no supiera.

―Debe ser muy duro ver como la chica a la que quieres sale con otro y se besa con él y no contigo y… ―El moreno ya no aguantó más y explotó tal como deseaba el rubio.

―¡No salían juntos, era todo un montaje! ―Draco lo miró desconcertado― El muy imbécil la besó por la fuerza en aquel club y con todos los rumores que salieron en los medios de comunicación, decidieron fingir una relación para salvar sus reputaciones ―explicó de carrerilla. En cuanto terminó de hablar se le cambió la cara. Había prometido no contárselo jamás a nadie y acababa de faltar a su palabra por culpa de un momento rabia.

―¿Me estás diciendo que el príncipe y Granger no son pareja de verdad?, ¿que nos han engañado a todos? ―inquirió Draco todavía sorprendido.

―Mierda, no debería haber hablado de esto, yo…

―Tranquilo Oliver ―El rubio le hablaba en tono suave, para tratar de hacerle sentir confianza―, si lo has dicho es porque necesitabas desahogarte, y no temas, lo que me cuentes quedará entre nosotros, somos amigos ¿no? ―El moreno asintió sin mucha firmeza― Entonces… Granger y tú…

―Éramos novios, llevábamos saliendo casi un año cuando sucedió lo del club ―Draco se relamía con todo lo que estaba escuchando, era una valiosa información que sabría mantener a buen recaudo hasta que le interesase sacarla a la luz―, después del maldito incidente, en palacio decidieron montar una farsa para salvaguardar la reputación del príncipe. Me da igual lo que digan, yo sé que la reputación de Hermione no les importa nada, sólo quieren hacer quedar bien al estúpido heredero. Les ha venido de lujo una novia como ella, para limpiar la penosa imagen pública que tenía él.

―Ya entiendo… Granger les cayó del cielo a nuestros monarcas. Pero… la farsa tendrá un final ¿no?, después de un tiempo cada cual volverá a su vida.

―Ésa era la idea, un año fingiendo y después Hermione volvería a su vida más o menos anónima, conmigo y su gente de siempre.

―Lo dices como si no lo vieras muy claro Oliver ―Había algo que el moreno todavía no le había contado y Draco se moría de curiosidad, en qué bendita hora se le ocurrió invitarlo a comer.

―Hermione terminó conmigo en tu fiesta ―El rubio alzó las cejas―. Ella me lo negó, pero sé que ese desgraciado la ha seducido. Sabía que lo haría, es un playboy de mierda, le gustan todas. No respeta a los demás, le dio igual que tuviera novio. ―Cerraba los puños con fuerza sobre la mesa y Draco se levantó y caminó hasta un mueble de donde cogió algo.

―¿Estás seguro de que te ha dejado por el príncipe? ―El moreno lo miró con expresión de no entender nada― ¿No has leído la prensa de hoy?, parece que hay problemas en el paraíso.

Draco le puso delante un ejemplar del Gossip News con el titular "¿Crisis en la pareja real?" y una foto en la que aparecía Hermione con cara afligida. El rubio empezó a leer.

―Declaraciones exclusivas de un empleado en Clarence House revelan que no todo es tan bonito como aparenta. Al parecer, el príncipe y la señorita Granger están atravesando un duro momento en su relación. No se hablan ni se miran… ―Detuvo la lectura― Tal vez no te dejó por él, y simplemente lo vuestro no daba más de sí… ―Oliver se quedó afectado― Perdona, no pretendía hacer leña del árbol caído ―mintió rodando los ojos con un gesto de hastío. Qué aversión le provocaban las personas débiles y sentimentales como Oliver Wood o Hermione Granger.

―O tal vez ese mal nacido ya la ha hecho sufrir, como yo se lo advertí. Pero todas caen a sus pies, maldito bastardo.

―Bueno, si ella ha decidido no estar contigo debes aceptarlo ―¿Qué coño hacía él dándole consuelo a un perdedor como Wood?, lo que le tocaba hacer por ganarse aliados―, ya se dará cuenta de su error, porque opino como tú, el príncipe Ron es la peor elección como novio que podría hacer Granger.

―Gracias Draco, por tu apoyo.

―De nada Oliver, para eso estamos los amigos. "Quiero tenerte contento y de mi parte, podrías serme útil en el futuro. Hoy sin ir más lejos ya me has alegrado el día."

Poco le importaba a Draco Malfoy que Granger hubiera dejado a Wood por el príncipe o por sí misma, como tampoco le importaba si la muy idiota se había enamorado de él y ahora sufría las consecuencias de querer a un mujeriego. Lo importante del asunto es que aquella relación había empezado como una farsa, una gran mentira para el mundo entero, y eso era algo muy grave que los súbditos ingleses no podrían perdonarle jamás a su heredero. Sin embargo, para poder utilizar esa información antes necesitaría pruebas concluyentes, su palabra no sería suficiente. Surgía una nueva posibilidad para hundir al príncipe y apartarlo de la línea sucesoria. Sonrió ufano.

* * *

―Alteza, estos rumores son muy graves. Su aparición de ayer junto a la señorita Granger en la inauguración ha dado mucho que hablar y por si fuera poco a un empleado se le fue la lengua.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? En todas las parejas hay crisis ¿no?, la gente lo entenderá así.

―Alteza, no comprende en lo que podría desembocar todo esto.

―No te sigo Snape.

―En todos los artículos han hecho referencia a su fama de mujeriego. Si no detenemos esto, no tardarán en volver a proclamarlo el mayor playboy de Inglaterra ―Ron bufó―, no lo entiendo alteza, pensé que entre la señorita Granger y usted había mucha cordialidad en los últimos tiempos. Todo el mundo los veía como una pareja perfecta.

―Las parejas perfectas no existen ―replicó molesto.

―¿Qué les ha ocurrido?

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia Snape, dedícate a tus tareas.

―Lo intento alteza, pero ahora mismo me lo están poniendo difícil. Sea lo que sea lo que haya ocurrido entre ustedes, debería intentar arreglarlo, por el bien de la farsa. De lo contrario los rumores crecerán y todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano, su reputación volverá a ser la de antes o incluso peor.

―¿Peor? ―preguntó turbado.

―Lo verán como un miserable si llegan a creer que ha engañado a una chica como Hermione Granger, ¿no entiende que el pueblo se pondrá de parte de ella?, y con toda la razón porque jamás ha dado que hablar para mal.

―De acuerdo, lo he captado. La prensa no puede vernos como nos vio ayer.

―Háblelo con ella alteza, es de vital importancia.

―Lo haré "aunque dudo mucho que Hermione quiera escucharme."

* * *

De nuevo Hermione pidió que le subieran la cena a sus habitaciones, para evitar comer con Ron. Se evitaban de una forma tan escandalosa que era normal que el servicio empezase a murmurar. El príncipe notaba cómo lo miraban y hablaban en susurros a su paso, se sentía molesto con toda aquella situación. Y como bien había dicho Snape, tendría terribles consecuencias para él si los medios se hacían eco de ella. Tenía que hablar con Hermione, intentar limar asperezas, para por lo menos aparentar ser una pareja feliz, aunque por dentro él se sintiera destrozado. Y lo mejor para lograrlo sería disculparse por todas las ofensas que le había dedicado el domingo, al fin y al cabo no eran ciertas, no las pensaba de verdad. Esperó en su salón y cuando se acercaba la medianoche reunió el valor necesario para subir a hablar con ella.

Daba pasos lentos, con cierto temor, mientras ascendía por la escalera hacia la segunda planta. Como se imaginaba, la puerta principal de sus estancias estaba cerrada, así que tuvo que tocar. Repitió los golpecitos dos veces hasta que pudo escuchar la voz de la castaña.

―No quiero postres, ni café, ni té ni nada de nada, por favor no insistas Rachel. ―Ron hizo una mueca e insistió en la puerta. Esta vez la castaña abrió.

―Rachel déjalo ya… ―La voz se le congeló en la garganta al ver al pelirrojo.

―He subido para hablar contigo. ―Le costó unos instantes reaccionar, el dolor afloraba de nuevo en su corazón. Se avivaba como una hoguera a la que se le echan nuevos troncos secos, sólo con verlo allí delante, tan cerca de ella.

―Yo… yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. ―Trató de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Ron fue más rápido y la detuvo, empujando hacia delante y ganando terreno fácilmente.

―Hermione, tenemos que hablar, es importante ―insistió perdiendo la paciencia―, escúchame. ―La castaña dejó de forcejear con la puerta, permitiéndole soltarla y relajarse y sacó todo su carácter para plantarle cara al causante de su dolor.

―¡No, escúchame tú a mí! —El príncipe la miró, advirtiendo su mirada furibunda—, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada y despreciada como cuando le hablaste a Cormac de mí… no quiero saber de ti más que lo estrictamente necesario para la maldita farsa ¿lo entiendes?

―Perfectamente y de eso venía a hablarte, si me dejas ―replicó con mordacidad.

Hermione retrocedió varios pasos mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza en un gesto de disconformidad. Ron cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia el interior del salón.

―Habla y márchate. ―Él rodó los ojos.

―Snape me ha informado de los titulares que han aparecido en la prensa hoy.

―Ya estoy enterada, al parecer estamos en crisis ―afirmó irónica.

―No podemos permitir que los periodistas nos vean de esta manera, la farsa se echará a perder.

―¿Y cómo deben vernos?, ¿abrazándonos y besándonos entre sonrisas estúpidas?

―Eso sería lo ideal ―musitó el pelirrojo, provocándola.

―Pues búscate a otra, porque yo no pienso hacer el papel de enamorada de alguien como tú.

―¿Alguien como yo? ―Ahora era Ron el que se sentía afrontado.

Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con la mano en la frente.

—Soy una imbécil… por un tiempo pensé que eras diferente, que te había juzgado mal… pero siempre has sido el mismo… un cerdo egocéntrico.

—Vine aquí a hablar no a aguantar tus insultos. ―Su paciencia se estaba agotando. ¿Con qué derecho le hablaba así cuando ella había jugado a dos bandas riéndose de sus sentimientos? Hermione ya no se contuvo más y empezó a reprocharle todo lo que deseaba gritarle desde el domingo por la mañana.

—Así que ni siquiera te caigo bien, sólo fingías y yo te creí, eras amable conmigo para meterme en tu cama…

El príncipe no negó nada, su orgullo estaba en juego, y prefirió permanecer callado con gesto de fastidio.

―¿Qué habría pasado la tarde que bailábamos en tu salón si no te hubiera parado los pies?, probablemente me habrías metido en tu dormitorio, para rematar la faena ¿no?

―¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho? ―contestó Ron enardecido por las acusaciones de ella―, ¿acaso te molesta que un hombre te desee o quiera tener sexo contigo?

―¡Desde luego que sí cuando me hace sentir como si fuera un pedazo de carne para su entretenimiento! ―chilló airada― Eres tal como te pintaban, un mujeriego egoísta e irresponsable…

—Pero ¿tú quién eres para hablarme así?... te recuerdo que eras tú la que tenía novio y sin embargo me devolvías los besos, porque por mucho que te joda, disfrutabas esos besos aún más que yo.

La reacción de Hermione no se hizo esperar ni un segundo. El bofetón resonó en toda la estancia.

—La próxima vez que beses a una chica, asegúrate de que sea sólo eso lo que quiere de ti —sentenció ella.

Ron se masajeaba la maltrecha mejilla, ahora más roja que nunca. Quería gritarle algo, porque se sentía totalmente descolocado y enrabiado. Si Hermione decía eso ¿acaso era porque sentía algo por él?, ¿esperaba ella algo más que sexo de él?, si era así ¿por qué no era sincera de una vez, por qué seguía con su novio atleta? Su actitud lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Te crees que todas quieren pasar una noche con el príncipe ¿verdad?, pues yo no, te equivocas conmigo, ¡yo no soy como las demás!

—¿Y cómo eres realmente Hermione?... me acusas de mujeriego, de buscar sólo sexo, pero tú ¿qué es lo que querías de mí cada vez que nos besamos?... yo no engaño a nadie, no tengo pareja, creo que soy el que está actuando con más sinceridad.

—¡¿Sinceridad?, ¿me besaste y me galanteaste dejándome claro que sólo querías acostarte conmigo?... no Ron, no lo hiciste así, me hiciste pensar que tú me… —No se atrevía a terminar la frase.

—¿Que yo qué, Hermione?, dilo… —Pero ella prefirió no seguir por ahí.

—¿De verdad crees que te habría besado sólo por puro deseo? ―Hermione se encendía al ver que Ron parecía considerarla una frívola.

—Ah claro, entonces me besaste por no hacerme un feo ¿no?, porque pensaste que mis intenciones eran buenas y te dio pena romperme el corazón… ¡oh vamos!, si me has besado es porque lo deseabas tanto como yo y no te acordaste mucho de Oliver durante aquellos momentos.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?, ¿tienes idea de lo mal que me sentía después?

—Así que lamentaste besarme… bueno, la verdad es que yo también lamento mis esfuerzos contigo, porque siempre me calentabas para no dejarme terminar lo empezado.

Hermione trató de abofetearlo por segunda vez, pero Ron atrapó su muñeca a tiempo, no lo golpearía de nuevo. La castaña estaba llorando de rabia, dolor, decepción y vergüenza. Ron no estaba mejor, contenía sus emociones lo mejor que podía, pero por dentro se sentía destrozado. Era increíble como algo tan hermoso y sincero en sus corazones se había degenerado hasta ese punto. Y todo por no ser sinceros el uno con el otro, por no decir lo que realmente sentían, por ser tan orgullosos.

—¡Suéltame!, ¡suéltame, maldita sea! —exigía una desbocada Hermione mientras forcejeaba con él.

—Por supuesto —Liberó su muñeca—, y tranquila, no volveré a tocarte, ya me cansé de esperar… odio que las mojigatas me dejen a medias.

Se marchó de la estancia dando un portazo, con un sabor demasiado amargo en la boca. Había ido a buscarla para disculparse y en lugar de eso acababa de ofenderla otra vez, pero no había podido evitarlo, el comportamiento de Hermione lo enfurecía. Si los besos que compartieron significaban algo para ella, ¿por qué seguía con el imbécil de Wood?, y encima se creía con el derecho de insultarlo y juzgarlo.

Hermione se derrumbó en el suelo, desolada, llorando sin consuelo alguno. Se había ilusionado con un bastardo, un cerdo arrogante que sólo quería llevársela a la cama y que encima la despreciaba por no haberlo conseguido. Para colmo de males había quedado como una idiota ante él, se había humillado dándole a entender que había sentido demasiado con aquellos malditos besos, pero el muy desgraciado la había tomado por una calienta braguetas sin escrúpulos. Se sentía tan sucia y miserable que la idea de abandonar la farsa y asumir todas las consecuencias se le pasó peligrosamente por la cabeza.

Ron todavía estaba junto a la puerta y oyó sus gemidos. Sintió un pinchazo de culpa y su mano acarició la superficie de madera, en un absurdo intento de consolarla, pero la imagen de Wood lo devolvió a la realidad y retomó su camino por el pasillo.

—Alteza, ¿qué hace por esta zona de la casa a estas horas de la noche? —cuestionó Snape que apareció al girar la esquina.

—Lo que me pediste, arreglar las cosas con Hermione. —Le mostró una sonrisa pícara.

El moreno comprendió rápidamente las insinuaciones del príncipe.

—Disculpe que sea tan claro, pero… aunque es estupendo que arregle la situación con la señorita Granger, su relación con ella debería ser estrictamente profesional, por el bien de todos. ―Snape temía que el pelirrojo la sedujera y después la dejara, como había hecho con todas las demás, porque eso la pondría en su contra y la farsa podría echarse a perder.

—Respira tranquilo, así es mi relación con Granger… estrictamente profesional, y siento informarte de que las cosas no se han arreglado, de hecho… creo que están todavía peor ―Su rostro mostraba excesiva seriedad, así que Snape supo que antes sólo le había tomado el pelo para provocarlo, típico del príncipe―, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches alteza ―contestó el moreno con cierta preocupación.

Si las cosas entre ellos habían empeorado, ¿qué pasaría en el próximo evento público al que asistieran juntos?

* * *

Hermione no podía seguir en Clarence House ni un minuto más aquella noche, necesitaba salir de allí. Bajó a la planta baja de la casa y buscó a Remus Lupin, que estaba de vigilancia nocturna.

—Remus por favor, llévame a casa de mis padres. ―Su cara estaba descompuesta, ni siquiera se molestaba ya en limpiarse las lágrimas para disimular. El castaño no dudó ni un instante en acceder a su petición.

—En seguida, señorita Granger.

Apoyaba la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventanilla y seguía llorando, aunque en silencio, a Remus se le encogía el corazón con semejante visión en el retrovisor. Empezó a llover con poca fuerza, parecía que las gotas contra la ventanilla acompañaban sus lágrimas.

Cuando el coche negro estaba a pocos metros de la casa de los Granger, Remus advirtió la presencia de un grupo de periodistas, que ajenos a la lluvia que caía sobre sus cabezas y su equipo, se removían expectantes ante la llegada del vehículo real.

―Señorita Granger, hay periodistas en la puerta de su casa ―la informó, sacándola de su trance.

―Mierda ―musitó―, ¿es que no puedo ni llorar en privado?

―¿Quiere que volvamos a Clarence House y cambiemos de coche para despistarlos?

―No, déjalo, ahora sólo quiero ver a mis padres. Pasaré entre ellos.

―De acuerdo, pero permítame que la cubra.

―Gracias Remus.

―No las merece ―Le sonrió con afecto―. Espere que yo le abra la puerta para salir.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y su guardaespaldas detuvo el coche y apagó el motor.

* * *

―Alteza… disculpe que me meta donde no me llaman, pero ¿cómo han llegado a esto? He visto a la señorita Granger marcharse con Remus y estaba llorando.

―Supongo que era inevitable… ―Ron se volvió hacia su fiel amigo y el moreno pudo ver sus ojos azules húmedos― Todo se ha ido a la mierda Sirius.

―Snape me dijo que habló con ella…

―Sí, hablé… y la insulté todavía más ―Sirius frunció el ceño―, nos despachamos a gusto los dos. Esto no tiene remedio, y lo siento por mis padres, la farsa no tardará en descubrirse y les defraudaré de nuevo cuando la gente vuelva a hablar de lo irresponsable y mujeriego que soy.

―No hable así alteza. Sus sentimientos por la señorita Granger eran nobles y sinceros.

―¿Y qué más da eso si ella me odia?, aunque con todo lo que le he dicho, raro sería que no me odiase.

El príncipe volvió a fijar su mirada en las vistas de su jardín, seguía lloviendo. Sirius caminó hasta él y posó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Ron hizo un amago de sonrisa contra el vidrio de la ventana.

* * *

―¿Preparada señorita Granger? ―preguntó con tono animoso mientras le abría la puerta. La multitud de periodistas se amontonaron alrededor del coche, todos querían captar la imagen de Hermione Granger deprimida por su crisis sentimental con el príncipe.

―Sí, Remus, vamos allá. ― La castaña se incorporó y salió del coche.

Una explosión de flashes la aturdió nada más salir del vehículo. A continuación decenas de preguntas llegaban a sus oídos, mientras Remus la cubría lo mejor que podía con su cuerpo para evitar que la fotografiasen y la aturullasen todavía más. Intentaba no escuchar aquellas palabras y pensar en sus padres, pero aquel par de minutos hasta la puerta de su casa se volvió infernal.

―Señorita Granger, ¿es cierto que su relación con el príncipe está a punto de terminarse?

―Señorita Granger, ¿es éste el final del cuento de hadas?

―Señorita Granger…

―Por favor, déjennos pasar, la señorita Granger no hará ninguna declaración ―lanzaba al aire Remus. Sin embargo, los periodistas no se amedrentaban e insistían con sus preguntas cargadas de mala intención.

―Señorita Granger, ¿quién va a dejar a quién?

―Señorita Granger, ¿el príncipe ya la ha engañado con otra?

* * *

Pese a los esfuerzos del castaño, algunos fotógrafos lograron captar las lágrimas de Hermione y aquello sumado a las declaraciones del empleado en Clarence House, les bastó a los medios para manifestar lo que pensaban sobre la relación en sus titulares del miércoles: "El príncipe Ron vuelve a las andadas". "Poco duró el cuento de hadas". "¿Ron Weasley nunca sentará cabeza?".

―Me temo que con esta prensa el príncipe no logrará limpiar su imagen ―exclamó con falsa lástima Rita Skeeter.

―Lo de la farsa parecía salirles bien ¿verdad?, pero ese condenado pelirrojo no sabe ser buen novio ni fingiendo ―se burló Peter Foley.

―"¿La Cenicienta Granger se ha quedado sin príncipe?" ―leyó Rita de su propio periódico― Creo que nuestro titular es más poético. ―Ambos se echaron a reír.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Sí, ambos lo están pasando muy mal, pero así es mi historia, y aunque a muchos no os gusten estas malas épocas, debo confesar que me encantó escribir la discusión de Ron y Hermione, tan intensa y visceral :D**_

_**No sufráis, que sólo queda un capi más de dolor jajaja, después vendrán buenos momentos xD ya me conocéis, lo mío son las montañas rusas. Pero es que si todo fuera bonito ¿qué historia habría?  
**_


	33. Cedric lo sabe todo

_**He vuelto! :D esta vez en menos de un mes xD... **_

_**Quería deciros que igual notáis una incoherencia en la numeración de capítulos. Editando los primeros borré el prólogo sin querer xD sí, soy una torpe, así que tuve que meterlo delante del capítulo 2, pero bueno, sigo con la numeración de siempre. Ahora toca el capi 34 :D**_

_**El último de dolor antes de ver la luz xD Me ha salido larguísimo, espero que lo valoréis :O... **_

_**Antes de leer, me gustaría mucho que visitáseis mi blog "Los fics de Ysabel Granger" (link en mi perfil) porque empiezo este capítulo con una imagen que me ha hecho mi gran amiga Merak84, a mí me ha fascinado, es tan real, ainsss, espero que os guste también y de paso os ambientará para la primera escena de este capítulo.  
**_

_**¿Ya la habéis visto?, pues ale, a leer todo el mundo xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 34. Cedric lo sabe todo**

Snape sostenía en sus manos un ejemplar del Gossip News, cuya portada ocupaba Hermione con una desafortunada foto que Remus Lupin no pudo evitar la noche anterior y un titular de lo más triste: "¿La cenicienta Granger se queda sin príncipe?". Rita Skeeter se había lucido escribiendo el artículo de tres páginas. La mayoría de cosas eran puras invenciones, pero la gente estaría encantada de leerlas y creérselas y eso la periodista lo sabía muy bien, por algo su periódico tenía tanto éxito.

El moreno negaba con la cabeza mientras terminaba de leer el mal intencionado contenido y un mayordomo lo avisó de que el príncipe pretendía salir de la casa.

―¿A dónde va alteza? ―preguntó acelerado. Ron detuvo sus pasos hacia la puerta principal y lo miró.

―Voy a visitar a Harry, necesito salir de aquí, respirar… ―replicó con voz inerte.

―La salida está atestada de periodistas, procure no darles más carnaza alteza ―sugirió Snape con seriedad.

―Por culpa de esos mierdas estamos en boca de todos joder ―gruñó el pelirrojo.

―Bueno, quizá algo de culpa esté en ustedes también. Hablaban maravillas de ambos hasta hace tres días. ―Ron lo miró entornando los ojos.

―Supongo que vendré para comer. Intentaré no avergonzar más a la corona en mi salida ―exclamó con sarcasmo. Snape rodó los ojos, a veces lo creía una causa perdida, pero si durante unos meses había sido capaz de comportarse correctamente, podía seguir haciéndolo, era necesario que lo hiciera.

Tal como su asesor le había advertido, una horda de periodistas ansiosos por obtener fotos y declaraciones del príncipe heredero se arrojaron al coche de palacio. Sirius no podía acelerar porque algunos de ellos se colocaban delante bloqueando el camino. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y caían contra Ron como aguijonazos.

―Alteza, ¿es cierto que va a dejar a Hermione Granger?

―Por favor alteza, ¿hay terceras personas implicadas en esta crisis?

―Alteza, ¿ya hay otra mujer ocupando su corazón?

El pelirrojo subió el cristal tintado de su puerta para evitar a aquellos indeseables y Sirius tocó el claxon para pedir paso. Después de unos minutos de lucha, el moreno logró salir a la calle y dejar atrás a los periodistas.

―Creía que no nos dejarían pasar, maldita sea. Me daban ganas de apartarlos a gritos y empujones.

―Lo sé, pero me alegra que no haya entrado al trapo alteza.

―Gracias Sirius.

* * *

Los reyes se comunicaron con Snape para preguntarle sobre lo que la prensa y la televisión estaban anunciando en relación al príncipe y su romance con Hermione Granger. El moreno trató de tranquilizarlos y les aseguró que había hablado seriamente con Ron y que la pareja se presentaría en la recepción de palacio del jueves. Pero en su interior, Snape temía que no dieran precisamente la imagen de dos enamorados.

El evento del jueves tenía por objetivo anunciar públicamente la relación de pareja de la princesa Ginevra y el joven conde de Bath. Allí estarían las personalidades más relevantes del país, los propios reyes y por supuesto se esperaba ver a su hermano y la novia de éste. Arthur Weasley insistió para que el príncipe se presentase ante él ese mismo día sin falta.

* * *

―Cariño, ¿cómo has dormido hoy? ―preguntó Emily Granger cuando vio a Hermione aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

―No muy bien… pero he preferido quedarme en la cama hasta ahora. Ya ves, como si eso fuese a resolver las cosas. ―Sonrió con tristeza.

―Anda, ven y tómate un chocolate caliente. Tu padre se ha tenido que ir a una reunión importante pero pasará la tarde en casa, yo también me he tomado el día libre, lo pasaremos juntos, en familia.

―Gracias mamá. ―La castaña se acercó hasta su madre y la abrazó, después se sentó en su silla de siempre y empezó a soplar suavemente sobre la superficie de chocolate recién servido. Su mirada estaba apagada y triste, remarcada por unas ojeras violáceas bajo los ojos y a Emily se le partía el corazón viéndola así.

De pronto escucharon la puerta principal. La mujer alzó la cabeza extrañada, se suponía que su marido no volvería hasta el mediodía.

―¿Dónde están las mujeres más hermosas y maravillosas del mundo? ―Ambas escucharon la voz de John Granger y sonrieron complacidas por sus bonitas palabras.

―Si te refieres a tu hermosa esposa y tu preciosa hija, estamos en la cocina.

Hermione volvió a sonreír y dirigió su atención a la puerta que daba al salón. Su padre apareció a los pocos segundos, con una amplia sonrisa y dos ramos de rosas blancas.

―Cariño… pensaba que estabas de reunión.

―Estaba, pero no podía seguir allí, la pospuse, y me dio tiempo a pasar por una floristería… uno para mi encantadora esposa ―Se lo entregó a Emily y la besó dulcemente en los labios―, y otro para nuestra maravillosa hija. ―La castaña lo cogió y aspiró el perfume con los ojos cerrados.

―Muchas gracias papá. ―John la besó en los cabellos con cariño.

―Sirve chocolate para nosotros también Emily ―Su mujer asintió mirándolo con devoción, cuánto amaba a ese hombre y se dispuso a ello mientras él tomaba asiento en la mesa y cogía una de las manos de Hermione― ¿Cómo estás preciosa?

―Podría estar mejor… ―Esbozó una mustia sonrisa― Mamá siéntate también, por favor. Quiero deciros algo.

Emily Granger se sentó al lado de su marido y ambos miraron fijamente a su hija.

―Lo he estado pensando durante toda la noche… y creo que ya no quiero seguir con todo este montaje, voy a dejarlo.

―Pero hija… ―balbuceó Emily.

―Aprovecharé los rumores de ruptura que salen ahora en todos los medios para desaparecer de esta comedia sin sentido.

―¿Estás segura de eso?, ¿lo has pensado bien? ―insistía su madre.

―Sí mamá, no lo soporto más, estos últimos días han sido infernales, no quiero volver a Clarence House.

―Cariño… no puedes rendirte así ―exclamó su padre bastante serio. La castaña lo miró sin comprender.

―¿Rendirme?, no se trata de eso, yo…

―Sí, rendirte. Te comprometiste para un año, sólo han pasado tres meses. Siempre has terminado lo que has empezado, ¿vas a fallar ahora? ―Emily miró a su marido desconcertada. Su hija también lo miraba, entre dolida y sorprendida.

―John, ¿qué estás diciendo?, ¿no ves que está sufriendo con la farsa? ―Intentó reprenderlo.

―Claro que la veo sufrir… pero no quiero que mi hija quede como una pobre chica burlada y humillada delante del mundo entero por un imbécil como ése, ¡me niego!

Hermione sintió como si algo la sacudía por dentro al escuchar aquellas palabras. Su padre tenía razón. Si desaparecía ahora, confirmaría todos los rumores de traición del príncipe y daría lástima, literalmente, a todo el mundo.

―No quiero dar pena a nadie, no quiero que me miren y me señalen como la pobrecita que fue engañada por el príncipe de Inglaterra ―pronunció medio en trance. Su madre suspiró, no había pensado en eso y si algo tenía su hija, además de una gran inteligencia, era orgullo, el orgullo de una leona.

―Es verdad, y como dice tu padre, te comprometiste para un año, todos lo hicimos en cierto modo. Ánimo cariño.

―Gracias, gracias a los dos. No pienso hacerme a un lado y que todos sientan lástima por mí, acabaré lo que he empezado ―afirmó con una sólida convicción en su voz.

―Eres fuerte Hermione, sé que va a ser muy duro, pero siempre nos tendrás contigo… me siento muy orgulloso de ti. ―La castaña se removió una lágrima de la mejilla y apretó las manos de su padre sobre la mesa.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió el emotivo momento familiar.

―¿Sí? ―respondió Emily― Es para ti Hermione.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó nerviosa.

―Harry Potter. ―La castaña asinitó y recogió el teléfono de la mano de su madre, saludó al moreno y salió al jardín para hablar con comodidad.

―Hola Hermione… hace unos días que no sabía de ti y como tienes el móvil apagado me estaba preocupando.

―Gracias por llamar Harry. Supongo que ya debes saber lo que pasó. Escuché hablar a Ron y…

―Lo sé… Ron estuvo en palacio y nos lo contó a Ginny y a mí.

―Entonces no queda mucho más que decir.

―¿Seguro? ―La castaña suspiró resignada y empezó a pasear por el césped.

―Sé que eres su mejor amigo, pero por favor, no trates de justificarlo. Lo que dijo de mí a Cormac, después me lo corroboró a solas.

―No te he llamado por Ron sino por ti, porque soy tu amigo Hermione, quería saber cómo estabas.

―Perdona Harry, es que ahora es como si no me fiase de nada ni de nadie, es patético, lo siento.

―No te disculpes Hermione, todos tenemos días malos.

―Estoy muy dolida, desilusionada, asqueada… y con ganas de llorar casi todo el tiempo, ¿qué te parece? ―dijo intentando bromear. El moreno sonrió.

―De verdad me duele verte así.

―Lo sé, muchas gracias. Supongo que con el tiempo se me pasará ―Harry quería saber hasta qué punto se sentía Hermione desilusionada con Ron, porque de ser profundamente, implicaría que a ella le importaba mucho su amigo. Pero la castaña no estaba por la labor de ahondar en el tema, no tardó en desviar la conversación―. ¿Cómo te va a ti con Ginny?

―Pues… francamente bien. Seguí tus consejos, me armé de valor y el domingo fui a palacio y le pedí salir… me dijo que sí. ―Su tono de voz destilaba amor y su amiga se alegró por él sinceramente.

―Eso es estupendo Harry, al fin estáis juntos.

―Gracias, la verdad es que todavía no me lo creo, pero esto va en serio, ya sabes, la recepción de palacio de mañana…

―¿Qué recepción?

―¿Nadie te ha informado?

―No.

―Los reyes y Snape han pensado que cuanto antes anunciemos nuestra relación mejor, para poder distraer un poco a los medios.

―Ya, para que no hablen tanto del príncipe y su novia.

―Eso es. Pero Ron y tú tenéis que asistir, eso dijo Snape.

―Genial… ―musitó molesta.

―Creo que Ron metió la pata y que debería pedirte disculpas, pero el maldito orgullo le puede.

―No te preocupes Harry, ahora ya sé lo que piensa de mí, así es mejor.

"No, no lo es, porque te ha mentido, maldita sea", pensó el moreno.

"Y si él es orgulloso, yo aún puedo serlo más", se aseguró a sí misma Hermione.

―Entonces nos veremos mañana en palacio ¿no?

―Sí, allí estaré.

―Por cierto, ¿cómo está llevando esto de los rumores Wood? ―Harry no claudicaba en su intento de sonsacarla.

―¿Oliver?... ―A punto estuvo de confesar que ya no estaban juntos, pero si Harry se lo contaba a Ron, él se burlaría aún más de ella, no podía consentirlo― No se mete en el tema, prefiere estar al margen.

―Ya veo… ―El moreno vio raro que tardase tanto en contestarle acerca de su novio.

―Bueno tengo que colgar, mis padres me esperan para hacer unas cosas en familia, nos vemos mañana.

―Está bien, que tengas un buen día, hasta mañana. ―No se quedó satisfecho, sentía que su amiga le estaba ocultando cosas, pero él también se las ocultaba a ella. Era odioso no poder contarle lo que sabía sobre los sentimientos de Ron, pero era la pega que tenía ser buen amigo de los dos. Tenía miedo de traicionarlos, y al mismo tiempo se sentía impotente cada vez que estaban a malas y él sabía más de la cuenta. Se removió los cabellos negros.

―Disculpe señor, su alteza real el príncipe Ron ha llegado ―anunció un hombre del servicio.

―Gracias, dile que pase a mis habitaciones.

―Acabo de hablar por teléfono con ella. ―El pelirrojo bufó.

―¿Qué insultos me ha dedicado esta vez? ―preguntó con acidez.

―No te insultó ―replicó molesto―, deja la ironía para Snape ¿vale?, estás hablando conmigo.

―Lo siento Harry, no estoy pasando buenos días.

―Ella tampoco.

―Ella tiene a Wood para consolarla ―escupió indignado.

―Aún así, lo está pasando bastante mal, se lo noté.

―Pues sinceramente no la entiendo. Sí, vale, la insulté, la ofendí, pero su vida no ha cambiado, sigue feliz con su novio, no ha perdido nada…

―¿Qué has perdido tú Ron? ―inquirió harto el moreno.

―Mi orgullo ―afirmó.

―Y una mierda, ella piensa que eres un playboy, no has quedado humillado ante Hermione… ¿qué es lo que has perdido Ron?, ¡¿qué? ―Tanto insistió que el príncipe no pudo contenerse más.

―¡A ella!, la he perdido a ella joder… ―confesó con voz cada vez más débil.

―Veo que a pesar de Wood y de todo, la sigues queriendo mucho.

―¿Por qué me haces esto Harry?, se supone que eres mi amigo ―preguntó lastimoso.

―Porque odio que te ocultes tras esa máscara de orgullo y frialdad, porque sé que tú no eres así por mucho que te empeñes.

―¿Y de qué me sirvió mostrarme de otra forma ante Hermione?, sólo para que jugara conmigo, ¿no lo ves?

―Deberías pedirle perdón por todo lo que le dijiste.

―¿Te pones de su parte?

―Estoy de parte de los dos, pero alguien debe dar el primer paso, y creo que en esta ocasión te toca a ti Ron.

―Creo que fue mala idea venir aquí. ―El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón.

―Ron espera, ¡espera!

―Nos vemos mañana en palacio. ―Ajeno a la petición de su amigo, el príncipe abandonó la estancia y la mansión Potter.

Harry descargó su puño contra la mesa que tenía en frente.

―¡Maldita sea!, un día de éstos los secuestraré a los dos y los abandonaré en una isla desierta, a ver si así se dicen todas las verdades ―bramó exasperado.

―¡Señor, ¿le ocurre algo?, escuché un golpe muy fuerte! ―El mayordomo se asomaba por la puerta con cara de preocupación.

―Se me cayó un libro, nada más. ―Esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

Ver a sus padres era lo último que le apetecía al pelirrojo, después del pequeño enfrentamiento con Harry, pero Snape había sido muy explícito "tu padre quiere verte inmediatamente". Cuando entró al despacho del rey de Inglaterra y se acercó a su mesa advirtió que su gesto era funesto, la reina estaba de pie, junto a él, con el rostro serio.

―¿Qué coño significa todo esto? ―Arthur señaló con rabia las portadas de los periódicos sobre la mesa. En ellos aparecían titulares muy negativos para el príncipe heredero y fotos de Hermione llorando― ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre vosotros?, ¡responde!

―Arthur por favor, cálmate ―Molly trataba de contener a su marido. Ron permanecía estático, sin abrir la boca―. Anda hijo, contesta a tu padre.

―Entre nosotros ha habido algunos roces y ahora la situación está un poco tensa ―dijo sin mostrar mucha afección.

―Mira sus ojos… está hecha un mar de lágrimas, ¿qué coño le has hecho Ron?

―¿Qué?, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que haga las cosas mal? ―preguntó indignado.

―Porque te conocemos… ―replicó el monarca con gesto severo― No lo entiendo, todo estaba saliendo bien, la gente os creía una pareja, a Granger la aceptaban y querían como tu novia y a ti empezaban a apreciarte gracias a ella y a tu cambio de actitud. ¡¿Qué coño ha arruinado todo eso?, ¡¿por qué parece que vamos a tirar estos tres meses de esfuerzo a la basura?

―No era tan fácil como pensábamos, quizá ha llegado el momento de terminar con esta farsa.

―¿Cómo?, ¿estás loco Ron?, si nos detenemos aquí vas a quedar aún peor que hace tres meses, maldita sea, ¿es que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación?

―Lo siento padre, como ves sigo siendo un irresponsable. ―Arthur lo miró fijamente pero no dijo nada al respecto.

―No te entiendo hijo, Granger nos estaba aportando muchas cosas buenas a todos, especialmente a ti… ¿por qué no has podido tratarla bien?, ¿no te das cuenta de que esa chica no es como las tontas frívolas con las que te relacionabas antes? ―Arthur fue elevando la voz, llevado por la impotencia―, ¡¿no ves que ella no es como las demás?

―¡Ya sé que Hermione no es como las demás, maldita sea! ―bramó Ron exasperado. Aquel arranque fue revelador para su madre.

―¡No me levantes la voz! ―replicó el monarca.

―Si no tienes nada más que decirme padre, me gustaría marcharme. ―Molly miraba alternativamente a su marido y a su hijo, desesperada, no soportaba verlos discutir.

―Si no eres capaz de arreglar las cosas con Granger en un plazo breve de tiempo tendremos que pensar en nuevas medidas… retírate ―Ron dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la puerta, pero todavía pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre, dichas en un susurro a la reina― Sólo nos da disgustos, uno detrás de otro.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos un instante, aquellas palabras le habían dolido, especialmente porque no se sentía del todo responsable de su mala prensa actual. Él no tenía la culpa de que Hermione hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos y lo hubiese herido hasta el punto de hacerlo insultarla. Pero nada importaba, al final siempre era el culpable de todo lo malo, era la costumbre y parecía imposible que eso cambiase.

Apenas avanzó unos pasos por el pasillo cuando sintió una mano cogerse a su brazo. Se volvió y reconoció a su madre.

―Tu padre está muy preocupado por tu futuro, por eso se enfada tanto, no se lo tengas en cuenta, él te quiere mucho.

―Bonita forma de demostrarlo ―exclamó rodando los ojos.

―¿Qué ha ocurrido entre Hermione y tú, hijo?, sé que hace unos días todo estaba bien entre vosotros… te vi tan feliz después de la cena que tuviste con ella la semana pasada.

―Es una larga historia madre. ―Retomó sus pasos alejándose de ella.

Molly Weasley quería ayudar a su hijo, pero Ron se resistía a sincerarse con ella. Siempre era demasiado introvertido cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Su hermano Charlie era una copia suya físicamente pero tan distinto en el carácter. A veces Molly sufría por no poder acercarse más a Ron, el joven pelirrojo creaba un muro infranqueable a su alrededor y no dejaba a nadie que lo traspasase, ni siquiera a Ginny o Harry, las personas que mejor lo conocían.

―Sé que entre vosotros había algo especial y me hacía muy feliz ―Ron se quedó inmóvil a unos metros de su madre―, y de pronto todo parece derrumbarse, vuestra relación, la farsa, la buena prensa, todo… ―Era más un lamento que un reproche para su hijo. El príncipe cerró los puños con fuerza, su madre también estaba saliendo lastimada con todo aquello. No quiso escucharla más por miedo a desplomarse entre lágrimas como un niño pequeño y retomó sus pasos.

―Adiós madre.

* * *

Mientras llegaba a Clarence House, Lavender recordó los consejos de Blaise Zabini.

"_Si quieres que su alteza se fije en ti de verdad y no sólo para echarte un polvo, no te lances a su cuello en cuanto lo veas, mejor muéstrate como una buena amiga que lo quiere apoyar en un mal momento."_

Animada por los rumores de ruptura de la pareja, la rubia había decidido hacer por fin un nuevo movimiento. Pretendía aparecer ante Ron como una mujer ardiente y complaciente, pero Zabini apartó esas ideas de su cabeza cuando hablaron sobre ello. El moreno tenía razón, Lavender no quería ser una simple amante, quería conquistarlo y ser su novia oficial y para eso tendría que actuar de forma más respetable, al menos al principio.

El príncipe aceptó su visita, pues ella alegaba que iba como amiga, para animarlo ahora que los medios se le echaban encima, y después del pequeño fiasco con Harry, necesitaba estar con alguien que no lo culpase de todo.

A pesar del disgusto de Snape, Ron recibió a Lavender Brown en Clarence House, a sabiendas de que la prensa podría tomar fotografías y contar cualquier cosa al día siguiente. Afortunadamente para todos, la rubia llegó a la casa en un coche discreto y entró por la puerta del servicio, como el príncipe le había sugerido para evitar complicaciones. Ella accedió, no quería molestarlo con nada.

Vieron una película y el pelirrojo la invitó a cenar ante la cara de desaprobación de Snape. El pelirrojo disfrutó de esas horas con su ex novia, echaba mucho de menos la calidez y complacencia de la rubia, con ella todo era muy fácil.

"Quizá nunca debí fijarme en una chica diferente a las que ya conocía. Las mujeres que realmente me hacen feliz son como Lavender no como Hermione. Ella me ha traído mucho dolor."

―¿En qué piensas Ron?

―Ya no me llamas Ro Ro ―observó el príncipe.

―Porque me dijiste que no te gustaba ―explicó ella solícita. El pelirrojó le sonrió.

―Pensaba… en lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado hoy. Gracias Lav, necesitaba reírme un poco.

―De nada… para eso están las amigas ¿no?

―Sí, supongo que sí. ―Le costaba asimilar que Lavender se hubiese convertido en su amiga después de las escenitas de celos que le había montado, pero todo parecía indicar que así era.

―Si Granger no te hace feliz… déjala. Por mucho que a tus padres les reviente, lo primero eres tú Ron. ―Tampoco iba a dejar Clarence House sin atacar un poco a su rival. El príncipe se limitó a sonreír y le hizo señas para acompañarla hasta la entrada secundaria de la casa.

Cuando abandonaban el comedor se encontraron frente a frente con Hermione en el pasillo. La castaña los miraba con cara de sorpresa, no esperaba una escena como ésa.

―Buenas noches Granger, yo ya me iba ―afirmó la rubia regocijándose con la expresión de dolor de Hermione.

―Voy a… acompañarla a la puerta.

Ron se sentía torpe, no sabía qué decir ni cómo hacerlo. Por una parte no quería empeorar las cosas, pero por otra se sentía estúpido por la absurda culpabilidad que albergaba al ver la cara de decepción de Hermione, no le debía ninguna fidelidad, ella hacía lo que le daba la gana con Wood.

―Creo que no le ha hecho gracia verme aquí ―dijo divertida Lavender.

―No… gracias por venir, buenas noches Lav.

―Piensa en lo que te dije Ron, tú eres lo más importante, buenas noches. ―Dicho esto se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla con intensidad. Algo se removió dentro del pelirrojo, una vieja añoranza se avivó. Añoranza por los cálidos brazos de Lavender. Llevaba tres meses sin estar con una mujer, eso era algo inaudito para él, y después del resultado obtenido lo sentía como tiempo perdido. Quizá iba siendo hora de volver a ser el de siempre.

Hermione se había mantenido firme en el pasillo, ante ellos, pero en la soledad de sus habitaciones no tenía que fingir más. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sobre sus mejillas. Los maullidos de Crookshanks la hicieron bajar la vista, varias gotas cayeron sobre la cabecita peluda de su fiel mascota, que la sacudió con cierta molestia, no le gustaba mojarse.

―¿Me has echado de menos hoy?

Lo cogió en brazos y lo besó detrás de una oreja. El gato ronroneó encantado con las atenciones de su dueña. La castaña se tumbó en la cama y Crookshanks lo hizo a su lado, ella le acariciaba el lomo suavemente.

―¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no te acercases a él porque era malo? ―El animal la miraba inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, como tratando de entenderla― Pues es cierto, Ron es muy malo… es un maldito farsante y un mentiroso ―Su llanto aumentaba―, se ha dedicado a divertirse con otras mujeres mientras yo me creía sus palabras y aprendía a quererlo cada día más.

Crookshanks maulló dos veces.

―Sí, tienes una dueña muy tonta… ―Abrazó al animal contra su pecho sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

* * *

Hermione se armó de valor en la mañana del jueves y bajó a desayunar. No podía seguir escondiéndose de Ron, el que había herido y ofendido allí era él, ella podía caminar con la cabeza muy alta. Pero como siempre, la teoría era más fácil que la práctica, verlo en persona, a escasos metros de su cuerpo la hacía sentirse miserable. Luchó contra su dolor y consiguió doblegarlo durante unas horas. El príncipe no la vería llorar por él.

Ron seguía indignado con la actitud de la castaña, con sus exagerados gestos de tristeza, con su juego a dos bandas… y se limitaba a dirigirle la palabra lo estrictamente necesario. Hermione le devolvía los saludos escuetamente y evitaban mirarse todo lo posible. Snape les había advertido que debían parecer una pareja bien avenida en la recepción de por la noche, pero no confiaba en que le hicieran caso. Nunca los había visto tan mal el uno con el otro, ni siquiera cuando se acababan de conocer, en el comienzo de todo, meses atrás.

* * *

―¿Qué crees que les pasa a Ron y Hermione? ―preguntó George mientras se llevaba una magdalena a la boca. Su hermano gemelo lo acompañaba en el desayuno. Después de un viaje de varios días a Italia, habían regresado al palacio de Saint James, encontrándose con los rumores de la prensa.

―No lo sé. A lo mejor sólo es una pelea de enamorados ―sugirió Fred antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

―Deberíamos hacerles una visita.

―Qué facilidad tienes para meterte en otras parejas y evadirte de tu propia vida sentimental hermanito ―El pelirrojo lo miró frunciendo el ceño―, no te hagas el loco. Sabes que me refiero a Katie Bell. ―George rodó los ojos.

―Claro que lo sé, me lo has recordado tres veces en cuatro días ―afirmó con desgana.

―Tienes que llamarla, decirle lo que sea, pero ya… la tienes esperando tu respuesta cinco días.

―Vale, tienes razón. Lo he ido posponiendo porque no sabía bien qué decirle, pero seré sincero, es lo mejor ¿no?

―Desde luego que sí.

―Le voy a mandar un mensaje para invitarla a comer, ¿qué te parece?

―Muy atento de tu parte. Pero me gustaría aclarar con ella lo que pasó la otra noche, si llegase a descubrir que se equivocó de gemelo, no quiero que piense que nos burlamos de ella.

―Eres muy considerado Fred, me parece bien. ―George sonrió y chocó la taza de café con la de su hermano.

Katie Bell aparcó su coche y se miró en un espejito que llevaba en el bolso de mano. Quería estar lo más bonita posible cuando George la viese, guardaba la esperanza de que aquella cita fuese sólo la primera de muchas otras. Respiró hondo y salió del vehículo. Con pasos algo nerviosos se dirigió al restaurante donde había quedado con el pelirrojo que la tenía loca. A unos pasos de la puerta del local una voz la hizo volverse.

―¡Katie! ―Al verlo sonrió y caminó hasta llegar a su altura.

―¡Hola George! ―Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para ocultar su rubor, todavía no se creía que se hubiese atrevido a besarlo sin más la otra noche.

―No Katie, no soy George, soy Fred… ―Pudo ver un halo de decepción en la cara de la morena… y le dolió.

―¿George se retrasa?

―No te preocupes, mi hermano llegaré en unos minutos. Sabe que yo me adelantaría, necesitaba hablar contigo de algo.

―¿Conmigo?, ¿de qué Fred? ―No era tan fácil sincerarse teniéndola delante, a menos de un metro, y eso que lo había ensayado varias veces durante su viaje a Italia.

―Katie verás… la otra noche… cuando tú… ―Ella se sonrojó, sabía bien de lo que intentaba hablarle, pero no entendía porqué.

―Ya… cuando besé a George… ―Bajó la mirada ligeramente avergonzada. Se odiaba cuando no podía dominar sus sentimientos internos, pero cuando se trataba de alguien que le gustaba de verdad intentar controlarlos era trabajo perdido.

―Katie… no besaste a George, me besaste a mí, nos confundiste ―confesó con un poco de temor.

―¿Qué? ―musitó con ojos desorbitados.

―Al principio pensaba que sabías que era yo, pero luego… luego me besaste, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar me llamaste George y me prohibiste hablar.

―Podrías habérmelo dicho igualmente.

―Me quedé un poco fuera de juego con todo aquello, sinceramente no lo esperaba.

―Dios mío, qué metedura de pata… lo siento yo… ―Quiso que se la tragase la tierra.

―Tranquila, no eres la primera que nos confunde, aunque fuese en otras circunstancias ―bromeó Fred.

―¿George se molestó?

―No, estamos acostumbrados. Se lo conté todo esa misma noche. ―Katie respiró aliviada y lo miró con sus ojos oscuros.

―¿Te molestó a ti?, me tomé muchas confianzas ―hablaba con las cejas alzadas, en un gesto que inspiraba ternura.

―¿Estás de broma?, ¿cómo iba a molestarme el beso de una chica guapa? ―Se le daba muy bien bromear en casi cualquier circunstancia, especialmente cuando no sabía por dónde salir. La morena se rió― No te preocupes, por mi parte ya está olvidado.

Menuda mentira acababa de decir. Lo cierto es que desde aquel beso en la calle, Fred no había dejado de pensar en Katie Bell, y ya no como una amiga más de su pandilla, ni siquiera como la chica a la que le gustaba su hermano George, sino como la mujer que lo había hecho sentir muchas cosas con un solo beso. Fred Weasley había salido con algunas chicas, pero nunca había tenido nada serio porque ellas nunca habían logrado emocionarlo como Katie aquella noche. Sin embargo, aquello era absurdo, todo lo que le había provocado a él iba dirigido a su gemelo, George, el auténtico destinatario de los sentimientos de la impetuosa morena.

―¡Holas chicos! ―saludó efusivamente George.

―¡Hola George!... ya me ha dicho Fred sobre la confusión…

―No pasa nada Katie, gajes del oficio ―Le guiñó un ojo y ella se derritió―, bueno, creo que tenemos una comida pendiente señorita Bell. ―Le ofreció su brazo con galantería y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

―Bueno, yo ya me marcho, pasadlo bien, ya nos vemos.

―Adiós Fred, y perdona otra vez. ―Sacó la lengua en un gesto divertido y el pelirrojo sonrió. Se había puesto especialmente bonita ese día, sintió un poco de pena por ella, su hermano no iba a pedirle salir precisamente.

La comida fue muy agradable pero George evitó el tema importante de la cita hasta que llegaron los postres, opinaba que las malas noticias se recibían mejor con algo dulce en la boca.

―Katie, sobre tu propuesta… ―La morena casi se atragantó. Bebió varios tragos de agua y volvió a hundir la cuchara en el helado.

―Dime… ―dijo con voz suave.

―Creo que todavía es un poco pronto para mí… ―En su cara se veía que estaba pasando un mal rato, no le gustaba acabar con las ilusiones de nadie. A Katie le gustó ese detalle― Me caes genial Katie, me encanta tu compañía, pero creo que deberíamos estar un tiempo más como amigos y seguir conociéndonos, y veremos lo que pasa en el futuro, ¿te parece?

―Sí claro… si tú lo ves así no te voy a obligar a nada… ¡no soy ninguna psicópata obsesionada contigo! ―rió con su propia frase y George se relajó al ver que ella aceptaba su decisión. Katie se parecía a Fred en su manera de evadir las situaciones incómodas con una buena dosis de humor.

* * *

Con la noche llegó la temida recepción en el palacio de Buckingham. Los reyes saludaban a los asistentes sonrientes, se sentían dichosos por la relación que había surgido entre su hija, la princesa Ginevra, y Harry Potter, conde de Bath. En esta ocasión no habían asistido tantos invitados, puesto que Harry era ya bastante conocido a nivel nacional, debido a su título nobiliario y a su estrecha relación con los príncipes desde su tierna infancia.; además la pelirroja no era la heredera y eso hacía que su romance tuviese menos relevancia. No obstante, había fotógrafos de palacio inmortalizando escenas y prensa en las puertas de Buckingham para captar imágenes de los invitados a su entrada y salida.

La llegada que más expectación había suscitado era la del hermano de la homenajeada, el príncipe Ron, heredero del trono de Inglaterra, y su novia, Hermione Granger. Todos parecían contener la respiración cuando el coche oficial iba a cruzar las puertas metálicas. Los periodistas intentaban pegarse a las ventanillas para ver, echar fotos y preguntar. Hermione se sintió como atrapada en una jaula, expuesta a todo el mundo, como cuando la avasallaron al llegar y marcharse de casa de sus padres, no soportaba aquella situación. Ron trataba de aparentar indiferencia, pero por dentro le hervía la sangre, ¡cómo les gustaba a esos carroñeros ensañarse con las desgracias ajenas!, cuando su relación aparentaba ir bien no los perseguían de ese modo.

―Convendría que entrásemos cogidos, se trata de que piensen que estamos bien ―dijo débilmente Ron. La castaña no replicó, se limitó a cogerse de su brazo con gesto inexpresivo. Nunca le había dolido tanto el contacto con ella.

Cuando la pareja hizo su aparición la mayoría de la gente en el salón se volvió hacia ellos y el ruido del ambiente disminuyó considerablemente. De nuevo esa sensación de exposición se apoderó de Hermione. Jamás le había molestado tanto ser un personaje público, echaba intensamente de menos su anonimato, la gente anónima podía llorar y sufrir en privado.

El príncipe sonrió a algunos conocidos mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la estancia, donde su hermana y Harry los esperaban con cara amable.

―Hola chicos, muchas gracias por haber venido ―exclamó la princesa.

―Bueno, nuestros padres no nos daban muchas opciones. ―Los hermanos compartieron una sonrisa. El moreno no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hermione, que permanecía callada, fingiendo que escuchaba a los pelirrojos.

―No creo que sea necesario que os quedéis hasta el final de la velada, a lo mejor en un par de horas podéis marcharos ―dijo Harry comprendiendo el pesar de la castaña por estar allí aquella noche.

―Sí, es posible que podamos escaparnos pronto.

―Como véis, hoy ha venido poca gente, casi todos amigos de nuestros padres, ya avisé a Luna, Cormac, Tonks y los demás para hacer una fiesta más adelante ―explicaba la princesa.

―Lástima que Malfoy siempre acabe viniendo aunque no se le llame… ―masculló entre dientes el pelirrojo. Todos se volvieron hacia el rubio que se acercaba con pasos calmados.

―Buenas noches altezas ―Saludó a Ginny con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Harry la cogió más fuerte de la mano, como queriendo retenerla a su lado, seguía sin fiarse del futuro duque de Wellington. La pelirroja pensó que el rubio ya no le guardaba rencor por haberlo rechazado―, una agradable noche ¿verdad? ―Miró a Ron y Hermione divertido, le encantaba provocar.

―Sí, hasta que apareciste tú ―escupió Ron molesto.

―Nada es perfecto ¿no es así? ―Otra puya más que el príncipe no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Hermione permanecía cabizbaja, sin ánimo de contestar, especialmente porque lo que decía era cierto― Ahora debo marcharme, sólo vine a saludar… un placer verla señorita Granger, espero que no sea la última vez. ―Se alejó de ellos con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

El príncipe deseó golpearlo, la castaña lo supo por la tensión que notaba en su brazo. Pero mirar aquel contacto ya no la llenaba de felicidad, todo lo contrario. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, le causaba rechazo y rabia. Lentamente se soltó de él y sin llegar a mirarlo a la cara le habló.

―Voy a servirme algo de beber. ―Ron quiso detenerla pero su mano no la alcanzó. Su hermana lo miraba apenada.

―Todo sigue igual de mal ¿verdad? ―Se atrevió a preguntar.

―Sí Ginny… ya nos ves, juntos pero a años luz el uno del otro… no sé cuanto tiempo podremos mantener este montaje, salta a la vista que no estamos bien.

―Hazme caso, llévatela pronto, cuanto menos tiempo estéis aquí menos fotos os harán y menos gente os verá a malas ―insistió Harry. Ron asintió.

―Nos encantaría estar con vosotros y ayudaros con esto pero hoy tenemos que saludar a los invitados ―anunció la pelirroja.

―No te preocupes hermana, esta recepción es por vosotros, disfrutad. ―Sonrió con añoranza, recordando la noche en que presentó a Hermione como su novia. No es que por entonces se llevasen demasiado bien, pero hubo buenos momentos que desde luego no se repeterían esa noche.

Un grupo de chicas, probablemente aristócratas, cuchicheaba sobre el príncipe y su novia cuando Hermione pasó por su lado. No se molestaban en disimular, le lanzaban miradas burlonas y se reían sin ocultar sus caras. ¿A caso ya la consideraban la cornuda número uno del país? Dolida y desolada llegó hasta las bebidas y pidió un vaso al camamrero.

―Buenas noches Hermione. ―Una voz agradable y familiar le llegó desde su espalda. Cuando se dio la vuelta sus ojos se encontraron con los verdosos de Cedric Diggory.

―Hola Cedric. ―El castaño dirigió un vistazo al grupito de chicas, que seguía con sus chismorreos.

―La gente no tarda mucho en creerse los rumores de la prensa sensacionalista. ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó amablemente.

―Creo que mi cara refleja como estoy ―dijo con desgana.

―Perdona, no quería importunarte.

―Lo siento Cedric, es que estoy muy susceptible, no es culpa tuya. ―Se forzó a sonreírle y el castaño se sintió aliviado, aunque no del todo.

Había algo que estaba ahogándola, estaba seguro y daría cualquier cosa por saber el qué para ayudarla. En los últimos días, los rumores de ruptura con el príncipe le habían hecho pensar demasiado en Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, la pareja seguía apareciendo en público, aunque fuese con expresiones de abandono y desolación. ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos?, ¿eran ciertos los rumores de traición por parte del pelirrojo?

―¿Qué puedo hacer para animarte un poco? ―Se ofreció galantemente. La castaña logró esbozar una sonrisa.

―Tu compañía ya me anima. ―Cedric sonrió ampliamente.

―No mires Ron.

―¿Por qué? ―No hizo caso a su hermana y se volvió hacia donde estaba Hermione―, ¿Diggory ha venido?

―Me temo que sí ―afirmó Harry compadeciendo a su mejor amigo.

―¿Por qué siempre aparece en el momento menos oportuno?, maldito sea ―gruñó el príncipe apretando los dientes.

―¿Estarás bien Ron?, tenemos que seguir saludando a los invitados ―preguntó Ginny con voz dulce.

―No te preocupes. ―La pareja se alejó y él se quedó solo, sin apartar la vista de Hermione y Cedric, que seguían enfrascados en una apasionante conversación.

Realmente era el castaño quien hablaba, ella se limitaba a sonreírle y pronunciar monosílabos. Deseba prestarle más atención pero no podía. Sentía la mirada fija de Ron y se ponía nerviosa e irascible. ¿Por qué la miraba así? No comprendía cómo podía dedicarle esas miradas cargadas de resentimiento cuando era ella la que tenía mil y una razones para detestarlo. Y si él hacía lo que le daba la gana con Pansy o Lavender, ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hablar con Cedric. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo para escuchar de verdad al castaño, pero algo que no esperaba la sacó definitivamente de aquella conversación superficial.

De pronto Ron estaba rodeado de chicas jóvenes, unas más guapas, otras menos agraciadas, pero todas mirándolo con la misma devoción. Se trataba del grupito que antes cuchicheaba a su costa. Cedric también las miró.

―Alteza, ¿se acuerda de mí?, soy Marietta Edgecombe, amiga de Cho Chang ―siseó con cierta intención la risueña chica.

―¿Eh?, sí, claro. Y por favor no me digas alteza, llámame Ron ―contestó educadamente el príncipe. Sólo quería ser amable, nada más, pero aquellas muchachas lo tomaron como un sutil coqueteo, avivando todavía más sus esperanzas.

―Hola, yo soy Alicia Spinnet. ―Una rubia bastante alta se descaró más que sus amigas y se lanzó a besarlo en las mejillas. Ron le devolvió el saludo cordialmente, tratando de sonreír.

Los puños de Hermione estaban tan apretados que se clavaba las uñas en la palmas de las manos pero no sentía ningún dolor físico, el de su corazón la tenía subyugada. No podía creérselo, pero era cierto, aquellas chicas estaban flirteando descaradamente con Ron, a sabiendas de que ella se encontraba en el mismo salón, a sólo unos metros de distancia. Ella, su novia oficial, la que poco tiempo atrás había presentado ante los medios, ¿cómo podían ser tan descaradas e insensibles?

―Piensan que si ya se habla de crisis es que lo vuestro está roto y sólo estáis juntos por guardar las apariencias… ninguna de ellas quiere perder la oportunidad de hablar con el príncipe, y menos ahora que se ha visto que puede salir con chicas de aspecto menos explosivo ―explicaba Cedric ajeno al estado de la castaña.

Ron les mostraba esa sonrisa seductora que tantos triunfos le otorgaba con el sexo opuesto y Hermione se moría de dolor al comprobar con sus propios ojos que ni siquiera él detendría aquella escena, que no le importaba que aquellas chicas la humillasen con sus atrevimientos. Sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas y sentía como toda su fortaleza se venía abajo sin remedio. Había soportado mucho aquella noche, el acecho de la prensa, el tener que cogerse del brazo de Ron, las frases mal intencionadas de Draco Malfoy… pero esto era demasiado para ella. No quería que los fotógrafos la vieran llorar, tampoco podía permanecer allí por más tiempo. Buscó con la mirada a Harry, pero el moreno estaba en la otra punta de la estancia, cogiendo la mano de Ginny y hablando con varias personalidades. No podía pedirle ayuda en ese momento, no quería ser egoísta, era su noche, merecía disfrutarla junto a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Entonces reparó en Cedric, que estaba allí de pie, a su lado, mirándola con expresión afectada, se estaba dando cuenta de su sufrimiento.

―Hermione… ―susurró él.

—No aguanto más, sácame de aquí por favor —suplicó la castaña.

—De inmediato. —Le ofreció su brazo y se dirigieron a las puertas principales del salón.

El pelirrojo se cansó de interpretar al príncipe cortés delante de aquellas chicas, no tenía ganas de seguir fingiendo sonrisas, por mucho que le pesara, ver a Diggory cerca de Hermione había disparado sus celos otra vez. Ella estaba con Wood, y él seguía celándola como si fuese algo suyo. Se sintió patético. Marietta, Alicia y sus amigas aceptaron las educadas disculpas de Ron un poco desilusionadas y le permitieron marcharse de allí. Caminaba inquieto por todo el salón, saludando a gente que no le importaba nada mientras sus ojos azules la buscaban a ella. ¿Dónde se había metido?, ella y Diggory habían desaparecido.

―La señorita Granger ha salido del salón junto a Lord Cedric ―le habló una voz profunda. Cuando se volvió su gesto se relajó, era Sirius Black, siempre pendiente de su protegido.

―Gracias Sirius, ¿cuándo se han marchado? ―preguntó atolondrado.

―Hará unos diez minutos alteza.

El príncipe le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y caminó con premura hacia la salida del gran salón. Afortunadamente, los fotógrafos de palacio estaban pendientes de la princesa esa noche, al igual que la mayoría de invitados y nadie pareció reparar en su marcha.

Después de mirar por los pasillos y el vestíbulo, le vino a la mente la posibilidad de que hubiesen abandonado Buckingham, pero eso era peligroso con todos los paparazzi en la entrada. No, Hermione jamás cometería tal imprudencia, tenían que seguir en palacio.

Finalmente pensó en los inmensos jardines y se dirigió allí con el corazón en un puño.

Sus relucientes zapatos negros se mojaron con el rocío de la noche que bañaba el césped. Los vio al girar una esquina, en una postura de lo más sospechosa que le hizo hervir la sangre. Cedric tenía cogida una mano de Hermione, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla. Carraspeó para hacerse notar. El castaño se volvió hacia él con cara de disgusto y Hermione ocultó su rostro, tratando de secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. No quería que el pelirrojo la viera llorar y darle ese gusto. Pero Ron se había dado cuenta y sabía bien porqué lloraba, por la misma razón por la que había pasado los últimos días tan apagada, tan triste, tan abatida… por su culpa, por todo lo que dijo de ella y los insultos que después le dedicó a la cara. Su corazón se encogió, a pesar de su juego a dos bandas, no soportaba verla sufrir y los remordimientos le atenazaron el alma. Se recompuso para encarar a Diggory.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―interrogó al castaño.

―Hermione no se encuentra bien ― contestó Cedric con una mirada desafiante.

—En ese caso me ocuparé yo, que para algo soy su novio, vamos Hermione. —Dio un paso hacia ella y le tendió la mano, pero la castaña no se la tomó.

—No Ron, no iré contigo, me quedo aquí ―musitó entre sollozos.

—Pero… —La miraba preocupado, su actitud estaba poniendo en peligro la farsa.

—Cedric lo sabe todo, no tenemos que fingir delante de él.

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre él como un mazazo, Diggory lo sabía, ¿qué pasaría ahora?, ¿se había terminado todo definitivamente?, ¿a eso se debía su intenso interés en Hermione? Le pasmaba la tranquilidad con que ella se tomaba las circunstancias, todo a punto de estallarles en la cara y ella sin inmutarse, entonces Cedric llamó su atención y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Quiero hablar contigo, en privado. —Avanzó unos pasos y Ron lo siguió después de dedicar una última mirada a Hermione, que seguía dándole la espalda y pasándose las manos por el rostro.

—¿Qué pretendes?, ¿amenazarme con decir la verdad?, ¿la has hecho llorar con eso?

—No te adelantes, alteza —dijo despectivamente—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes porqué llora Hermione ―El pelirrojo abrió más los ojos―, y no, no voy a chantajearos, no necesito tu dinero, no quiero nada tuyo.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres? —preguntó angustiado.

—A ella —exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cómo? ―exclamó sin apenas voz.

—Guardaré celosamente vuestro secreto, porque prefiero que todo el mundo siga creyendo que Hermione Granger sale contigo. Así no tendré rivales.

—Lo que dices es ridículo, Hermione tiene novio. ―La sonrisa de Cedric permaneció en su rostro. Sabía que ella ya no estaba con Oliver Wood, pero esa valiosa información no se la daría al ingenuo príncipe. Era consciente de que entre Ron y Hermione había existido algo importante, ya fuese atracción, cariño o incluso amor, lo había notado cada vez que los había visto juntos, pero por una serie de malentendidos desafortunados y un exceso de orgullo por parte de los dos, su relación se había destruido. Sin novios reales ni de pega por medio, tenía el camino despejado para acercarse a ella y conquistarla poco a poco, sólo tenía que alimentar esos malentendidos.

―Oliver Wood no me preocupa demasiado, no creo que sea rival para mí ―exclamó petulante.

—¿Y ella sabe eso? —dijo el pelirrojo indignado.

―Hermione sabe que puede confiar en mí, que soy un buen chico y no le deseo ningún daño… algo que no se puede decir de ti.

―¿Qué coño quieres decir? ―El castaño estaba terminando con su paciencia.

―No puedo entenderte Weasley. Lo ha estado haciendo muy bien, esforzándose cada día para encajar en nuestro mundo de apariencias, para salvar las reputaciones de los dos… y tú, en lugar de ayudarla, se lo has hecho muy difícil ―Ron no daba crédito, la castaña realmente se lo había contado todo―, al principio con tus impertinencias y arrogancias y después tratando de llevártela a la cama con mentiras, como si fuera una vulgar mujerzuela que no vale más que para un polvo.

―¿Todo esto te lo ha contado ella? ―No podía entender esa imprudencia por parte de Hermione.

―Sí, hace un rato. No la culpes, estaba destrozada y necesitaba desahogarse, no sabes cuánto ha llorado mientras me lo contaba… ¿nunca te cansas de humillarla? ―Ron tenía dificultades para tragar, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta―, ¿cómo has podido flirtear con esas chicas delante de ella y de todos los asistentes?, le has faltado al respeto.

―Yo no estaba flirteando con ellas, sólo les contestaba por educación.

Decía la verdad, no había reparado en lo que podría provocar algo tan inocente como ser correcto. Ahora que Diggory se lo había hecho ver se sentía peor que antes, si eso era posible. El castaño lo miraba como si se encontrase a varios metros sobre él y Ron lo odió por eso. Ahí estaba el perfecto Cedric Diggory, superándolo siempre en todo, quitándole los pocos méritos que podía obtener, y ahora dándole lecciones y afirmando que iba a por Hermione, lo sintió como una declaración de guerra.

—No puedes hacerlo, la gente se dará cuenta, nos pondrás a los dos en un compromiso.

—No soy tonto, no haré nada en público que la pueda perjudicar, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—Qué amable —ironizó.

—Pero a solas…

—¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?, si apenas nos separamos y en palacio casi nadie sabe la verdad tampoco, os podrían descubrir.

—De pronto te noto muy sobresaltado, ¿tanto te molesta que me haya fijado en Hermione?

—Sí, me molesta, porque te has pasado la vida quitándome el mérito, el primer puesto y ahora me quieres quitar hasta mi novia falsa, ¿qué será lo siguiente?, ¿arrebatarme la corona? ―Su orgullo de príncipe rugía de nuevo.

—Por un momento pensé que ella te importaba un poco, pero desde luego no es así. Todo se reduce a que no soportas cuando alguien es mejor que tú, ¿no?... Pues te diré algo, me alegro de que ella no te interese, porque no estás a su altura, merece a alguien mejor que tú, que no la engañe y no se ría de ella… ¿sabes Weasley?, me da pena tu incapacidad para ver lo maravillosa que es esa mujer ―Señaló a Hermione―, a la que hoy has vuelto a hacer llorar. Y ahora si me disculpas, vuelvo con ella, no quiero que esté sola.

Cedric le dio la espalda y Ron se quedó clavado en el sitio, incapaz de reaccionar, las palabras del castaño le habían hecho mella.

El príncipe se pasó el viaje de vuelta a Clarence House sumido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera la proximidad de Hermione en el asiento del coche lo sacó de ellos. Había deseado gritarle a Cedric que se equivocaba, que sí había visto las cualidades de Hermione y que además la quería, pero su orgullo le había impedido de nuevo sincerarse. Y lo peor de todo es que admiraba algo del castaño, su decisión. No le importaba que ella siguiese con Oliver Wood, estaba dispuesto a conquistarla fuese como fuese. En eso Cedric era mejor que él, su interés en Hermione se había mantenido intacto a pesar de saberla novia del heredero del trono y luego de Wood, y no había dejado de tratarla amablemente, pero ¿qué había hecho él?, despreciarla, insultarla y mentirle de la peor manera. ¿Harry tenía razón?, ¿le tocaba a él dar el primer paso?

De pronto era como si toda su rabia contra Wood y contra la propia Hermione se hubiese calmado, y todo por haber tenido una maldita conversación con Cedric Diggory. Chasqueó la lengua y recostó la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

La castaña permaneció en silencio todo el trayecto, no quiso preguntarle sobre lo que habían hablado ambos chicos en el jardín. Prefería recordar las palabras que Cedric le había dedicado a ella antes de despedirse en palacio.

―_Hermione… no puedes hundirte por su culpa. No le des el gusto de verte llorar otra vez por él, no merece tus lágrimas. Que te vea fuerte y digna, como eres tú._

Cedric y sus padres tenían razón, ella era una chica fuerte y comprometida. Terminaría el año de farsa, le demostraría a todo el mundo que no era débil ni apocada, sino toda una leona.

"No vas a dejar de dolerme fácilmente Ron, pero te aseguro que cuando llore no lo haré delante de ti" se prometió Hermione a sí misma.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Ya está, ya está xD en el próximo se arreglan, no sufráis más xD (y no me mandéis maldiciones jajaja) **_


	34. Para las reviews del cap 34

**_Acabo de darme cuenta de que al haberse perdido un capítulo, el 34 está en el hueco del 33, así que toda la gente que me dejó review para el 33 no puede dejármelo para el 34._**

**_Por eso he decidido ocupar el hueco 34, para que todos podáis dejarme review sobre este último capítulo, y de paso recupero la numeración normal. De verdad que siento las molestias, la tecnología puede conmigo xD_**

**_Besos!_**

**_Ysa._**


	35. Corazones y diamantes

_**Hola a todo el mundo! **_

_**Después de dos meses sin publicar, regreso y para quedarme xD Finalmente terminé mi carrera, ya soy arquitecta y ahora tendré un poquito más de tiempo para escribir mis fanfics, cosa que supongo que os alegrará xD a mí desde luego.**_

_**Vuelvo con un capi largo, para compensaros por la tardanza y además como prometí, se acabó el sufrimiento xD **_

_**Pero aviso ya que seguramente desde hoy escribiré capis más cortos. Es la única forma de que publique con frecuencia y no se me haga pesado el escribir, además también empezaré alguna historia nueva, porque mi mente necesita variar, si no me aburro y no me inspiro.**_

_**Pido disculpas por no poder contestar las reviews, a partir de este capi intentaré hacerlo, como antaño. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de corazón ^^ y ahora a leer...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 35. Corazones y diamantes**

Los titulares de la prensa del viernes hablaban de la princesa y del príncipe, pero dedicaban palabras muy distintas a cada uno de ellos.

"La princesa Ginevra anuncia su relación con el joven aristócrata Harry Potter, conde de Bath. Los monarcas están complacidos con la pareja."

"La rosa de Inglaterra se confiesa enamorada mientras su hermano se dedica a ignorar a su novia."

"El pueblo inglés recibe con alegría la noticia del amor de su princesa y mira con recelo a su príncipe heredero."

Los programas de televisión también se hicieron eco de ambas noticias. Por un lado elogiaban la elección de Ginevra, pues el joven conde de Bath era considerado un chico correcto y discreto, muy apropiado para ella; pero por otro tachaban a su hermano de mujeriego e irresponsable y calificaban a Hermione Granger de ingenua y burlada.

Aunque no podían aportar pruebas tangibles de que el pelirrojo hubiese cometido infidelidad, tanto periodistas como gente anónima de la calle, se atrevían a asegurar que la crisis de la pareja no podía deberse a otra cosa, Ron había vuelto a las andadas. Incluso una revista se atrevió a publicar en portada un titular que daba la infidelidad por sentado: "Hermione Granger llora la traición del príncipe Ron".

En Clarence House se respiraba la tensión en el ambiente. El servicio continuaba con sus quehaceres pero dedicaban miradas curiosas al heredero y a su novia cuando se los encontraban o les servían en el comedor. Los rumores circulaban también en aquella casa. Sin embargo, no Ron ni Hermione parecían verse afectados por ellos, quizá porque ya tenían bastante con todo lo que sentían por dentro.

Snape no sabía cómo enfocar la situación. Había hablado con los monarcas y no tenían claro qué se podía hacer para terminar con los rumores y salvar la farsa y la reputación del príncipe. El fiel asesor guardaba una mínima esperanza de que la pareja hablase y arreglase las cosas sin necesidad de más escándalos, porque de haberlos, la casa real saldría muy perjudicada y la sucesión al trono se complicaría mucho para Ronald Bilius Weasley.

* * *

―¿Has leído la prensa? ―preguntó Lucius Malfoy al escuchar la puerta de su despacho. Sabía que se trataba de su vástago.

―Si te refieres a las noticias sobre los Weasley, sí, la he leído.

―Todavía no está todo perdido, hijo mío ―Abandonó su sillón verde botella y avanzó unos pasos hasta Draco―. Podemos desacreditar al príncipe, hasta el punto de que su propio padre tenga que apartarlo de la línea sucesoria, y después…

―¿Después qué padre?, te recuerdo que la princesa Ginevra ha anunciado su noviazgo con un hombre que no soy yo. ―El duque de Wellington sonrió de medio lado.

―Harry Potter es un estorbo, es cierto, además un estorbo público, pero podemos quitarlo de en medio. ―Draco estrechó sus ojos grises.

―¿Cómo?

―Tengo algunas ideas, ya te informaré cuando vaya concretándolas un poco más.

―Entonces por ahora no podemos hacer mucho.

―De momento esperaremos a que se resuelva de algún modo la relación entre el príncipe y Granger, y cuando eso suceda, planearemos cuidadosamente nuestro próximo movimiento.

―Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo, padre ―escupió molesto el rubio. Detestaba que su progenitor se mostrase ante él con tanta superioridad, lo hacía sentirse insuficiente.

―No voy a rendirme. El trono de Inglaterra volverá a pertenecer a nuestra familia, los Malfoy, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Hermione consiguió dominar sus sentimientos durante todo el día. Cada vez que coincidía con Ron en el comedor o por los pasillos, evitaba mirarlo a la cara y se dirigía a él en un tono frío e indolente. Al pelirrojo le sentaban muy mal estos encuentros, era como si la castaña fuese otra persona. No es que deseara verla llorosa y hundida pero ahora parecía una completa desconocida, una mujer fría y distante a la que no le importaba lo más mínimo él ni todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Pero Ron ignoraba los esfuerzos titánicos que hacía Hermione para darle esa sensación. Cuando regresaba a sus habitaciones, podía relajarse y ser ella misma. No se derrumbaba entre amargos llantos, ya había llorado mucho los últimos días, aunque se le escapaban algunas lágrimas que removía con el dorso de la mano. Crookshanks era el único testigo de su verdadero dolor, pero él jamás la delataría.

La castaña se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a retomar un trabajo de la universidad que había dejado de lado un tiempo, por culpa de sus altibajos emocionales. Centrarse en otras cosas la ayudaría a sobrellevar su estancia en Clarence House.

―¿Dónde puse los esquemas de esta parte? ―preguntó al aire.

Abrió todos los cajones de la mesa uno por uno, dedicándoles apenas unos segundos de atención, hasta que algo del último captó todos sus sentidos. Sus ojos, del color del chocolate, se habían topado con el colgante en forma de candado que Ron le regaló en la cena que compartieron la semana anterior.

―Mentiroso… ―musitó mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Tomó el colgante con decisión y abandonó sus habitaciones.

El príncipe paseaba su salón inquieto. En su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las escasas palabras que Hermione le había dedicado a lo largo del día. Recordaba su mirada fría y esquiva y esa actitud tan indiferente hacia él y se moría de tristeza. ¿Acaso se le estaba pasando la rabia y después de eso ya no quedaba nada entre ellos?, ¿realmente él había dejado de importarle hasta ese punto? Nunca imaginó que su silencio le dolería mucho más que sus lágrimas.

De pronto dos golpes secos sonaron en su puerta. El pelirrojo detuvo sus piernas y alzó la cabeza.

―Soy Hermione.

Ron tragó saliva. Ella había ido a buscarlo. ¿Querría hablar de lo que estaba pasando? Se acercó a la puerta y abrió con gesto de felicidad contenida.

―Adelante. ―Le ofreció pasar dentro con la mano, pero la castaña rehusó la invitación.

―Seré breve, no necesito entrar a tus estancias. ―De nuevo esa voz impersonal que se le clavó en las entrañas. Tal vez se había alegrado demasiado pronto.

―Pasa dentro, el servicio no tiene porqué ver estas cosas. ―Hermione no pudo replicar ante ese argumento y entró en aquel salón que tan peligrosos recuerdos le traía.

Caminó despacio hasta el centro de la opulenta habitación, evitando mirar hacia el sofá y se volvió hacia él.

―Tú dirás ―pronunció Ron decepcionado.

―Sólo quería devolverte esto. ―Sacó la mano de su bolsillo en un puño. La abrió ante sus ojos y el príncipe pudo ver su colgante dorado.

―¿Qué?

―No quiero nada tuyo, sobre todo si su significado es una mentira más ―acusó con dureza. El pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras unos segundos.

―Fue un regalo, los regalos no se devuelven ―exclamó indignado.

―No fue un regalo… sólo fue un sucio truco para embaucarme. Cógelo ―exigió perdiendo la paciencia.

―Maldita sea, ¡no! ―Ron también estaba llegando al límite.

―Muy bien ―dijo con voz afectada. El resentimiento se había apoderado de ella. Inclinó la mano hasta que el colgante resbaló sobre su superficie y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo. El príncipe evitó que alcanzara el mármol, atrapándolo a dos palmos de un golpe seguro. Todavía agachado, alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en los de Hermione. El gesto de la castaña le había dolido profundamente.

―Veo que quieres conservarlo… así podrás dárselo a la próxima incauta que te propongas seducir… todo eso de que yo te hacía libre queda muy bien ―Sabía que aquellas palabras eran innecesarias, que lo mejor habría sido ignorarlo por completo, pero no podía. Estaba sacando lo peor de sí misma, como la leona herida que era.

Retomó sus pasos hacia la puerta pero la mano de Ron se cerró en torno a su muñeca y la obligó a volverse hacia él de un estirón. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con sus ojos marrones al borde del llanto. Estaba dispuesto para continuar el enfrentamiento con una Hermione altiva y orgullosa, pero no sabía qué hacer ante aquel rostro compungido. ¿Dónde había quedado toda su rabia?, ¿y por qué le dolía el pecho al verla así a pesar de su desplante anterior?

La castaña contuvo las lágrimas y le dedicó una mirada agresiva. Se reprendía a sí misma por su momento de debilidad.

―Suéltame Ron ―protestó amenazadora.

Él la soltó y la dejó marchar sin pronunciar más palabras.

"¿Por qué estabas a punto de llorar? ―reflexionaba el príncipe―, ¿todavía no se te pasó el enfado?, ¿o quizá es que sí te importo?"

Hermione detuvo sus acelerados pasos cuando estaba ya en la segunda planta, a punto de llegar a sus habitaciones. Apoyó una mano en la pared y trató de recuperar el aliento. Le había costado mucho dejar caer el colgante y decir aquellas cosas, ella nunca había sido así, aunque nunca antes le habían roto el corazón. Pero lo peor había sido aquel maldito contacto piel con piel, cuando Ron la retuvo. Había experimentado añoranza, ¿cómo era posible que todavía anhelara tocar su piel? Se sosegó pensando que el tiempo acabaría con esos sentimientos.

Ron depositó el colgante dorado junto a su gemelo plateado, y lo acarició por última vez antes de cerrar el cajón. Se sentó en la cama, abatido, y echó un vistazo a su habitación. Vio su móvil sobre un mueble y se levantó para cogerlo.

* * *

Se suponía que ahora ellos eran sólo amigos, pero ¿a quién pretendía engañar?, aquella hermosa rubia siempre lo había atraído de una forma inexplicable. El pelirrojo se echó sobre ella y le besó el cuello.

―He echado mucho de menos tu cuerpo y tu calor… ―musitó enardecido.

―Eso se lo dices a todas ¿no? ―replicó ella juguetona.

―No, sólo a unas pocas.

―Idiota. ―El manotazo en su brazo no se hizo esperar. El príncipe sonrió y retomó su camino de besos por la blanca piel de su bella acompañante.

La pareja de amantes reposaba tranquilamente sobre la cama. La rubia llevó su mano hasta los cabellos rojos del príncipe.

―¿Pog qué te has cogtado el pelo Bill?, me gustaba tu melena.

―Era hora de cambiar de look. No sé, lo vi como un símbolo, regreso a Inglaterra y comienzo una nueva etapa de mi vida.

―Estás guapo de todas manegas.

―Gracias, tú sí que estás guapa… incluso más que la última vez que nos vimos, hace tres años.

Bill la miraba fijamente y Fleur sintió que quería decirle algo.

―¿Qué estás pensando?, dímelo.

―La verdad es que no esperaba verte en el aeropuerto ―confesó el pelirrojo.

―Yo no espegaba que fuegas tú el amigo del que hablaba Tonks. Cgeo que nos engañó a ambos.

―Eso parece, la lista de Tonks… ―Los dos sonrieron al pensar en su amiga común.

Nymphadora Tonks era amiga de la infancia del príncipe Bill, como lo era de sus primos, Ron y Ginevra. Pero la amistad con Bill era incluso más fuerte, más íntima, más estrecha, porque apenas se llevaban un año y habían sido toda la vida como hermanos. Además compartían gustos estéticos y musicales, e incluso llegaron a formar un grupo de rock bautizado "Fénix Sound" en su adolescencia.

A parte de sus hermanos pequeños, Fred y George, Tonks era la persona que más había mantenido el contacto con Bill durante sus años de viajes y estancia en Nueva York. También conocía los fuertes sentimientos que lo habían unido a su mejor amiga, Fleur Delacour, tiempo atrás, hasta su ruptura. Y por lo que había ido observando a lo largo de los últimos cinco años, entre ellos seguía vivo aquel amor, aunque ninguno pareciera querer admitirlo. Por eso decidió mentirles y propiciar un reencuentro en el aeropuerto.

En lugar de presentarse en palacio y anunciar a sus tíos su regreso, Bill decidió disfrutar del día con sus dos amigas, por el centro de Londres. Al llegar la noche, Tonks se despidió con una explicación muy poco convincente, pero a ninguno le importó, les apetecía pasar un tiempo a solas. Bebieron y bailaron sin pensar en nada más, después él la invitó a su casa y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban haciendo el amor en una de las habitaciones que tenía Bill en el palacio de Saint James.

―Oye… ¿te vienes conmigo a visitar a Roger y los demás?

―¿Ahoga?

―No mujer, mañana ―replicó Bill con una sonrisa.

―Pensaba que les hagías una visita a tus tíos.

―Sí, pero he decidido prolongar mi ausencia un poquito más. Ahora tienen bastante lío con mis primos, no quiero marearlos, ya cuando volvamos les avisaré de mi regreso.

―Pog mí está bien, hace tiempo que no veo a esa pandilla de locos.

Bill se rió y la abrazó.

* * *

Hermione se despertó el sábado con ganas de mostrarse más fuerte que nunca ante Ron y se le ocurrió invitar a Cedric Diggory a la biblioteca de Clarence House. Puesto que Ron se permitía el lujo de llevar allí a Pansy Parkinson o a Lavender Brown cuando le apetecía, ella también tenía derecho a invitar a sus amigos.

―Me ha alegrado mucho tu invitación, Hermione ―dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

―Me apetecía estar con un amigo, además me dijiste que te encanta leer ¿verdad?, seguro que disfrutas en la biblioteca.

―Sí, leer es una de mis pasiones.

―Y de las mías, ya tenemos algo en común. ―La castaña se esforzó en sonreír y logró esbozar una mueca.

"Tenemos mucho en común Hermione ―pensaba Cedric―, mucho más de lo que crees y espero que lo vayas viendo poco a poco."

El príncipe notó algo de barullo entre el servicio y preguntó a una de las doncellas de su novia de pega.

―Rachel, ¿quién ha venido a ver a Hermione?

―Lord Cedric Diggory, alteza.

Aquel nombre le provocó una aguda punzada de dolor en el pecho.

―¿Se encuentra bien alteza? ―preguntó la joven preocupada ante el rostro lívido del pelirrojo.

―Sí, no te preocupes… sigue con tus quehaceres. ―Ella le hizo una reverencia y se alejó por el pasillo. Ron permaneció paralizado unos segundos.

"Maldito Diggory, ya veo que no piensas perder el tiempo."

La castaña disfrutó mucho de la compañía de Cedric, compartieron comentarios y recomendaciones de lectura, y debatieron sobre un par de libros que a ambos les habían encantado. Aquella mañana le sirvió para darse cuenta de que su lado más intelectual encontraba una réplica perfecta en Cedric Diggory. Realmente pensaba que llegarían a ser grandes amigos, sólo que él esperaba convertirse en algo más en el futuro.

―¿Qué?

―Nada… sólo que me sorprende que seamos tan parecidos…

―A mí me alegra… sabía que tú y yo conectaríamos, por eso insistí en conocerte mejor, perdona si resulté pesado.

―No te disculpes Cedric, me encanta tener un amigo con quien poder hablar de libros sin miedo a aburrirlo o quedar como una rata de biblioteca ―bromeó.

―Conmigo no tienes que reprimirte en absoluto… Hermione, ¿puedo decirte algo?

―Claro.

―Siempre he pensado que la afinidad es importante en las relaciones de pareja ―Ella lo miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño―, puede que los polos opuestos se atraigan al principio, pero a la larga debe haber muchas cosas en común para que una relación funcione y se prolongue en el tiempo.

―¿Estás refiriéndote al príncipe y a mí? ―No le gustó que Cedric se tomase la confianza de hablar sobre eso. Pero el castaño captó su molestia y supo arreglarlo.

―Lo dije por eso, es verdad, pero no pretendo decirte lo que tienes que hacer, sólo expresé mi forma de ver las cosas. No me gusta ver sufrir a la gente que aprecio, y yo te aprecio Hermione ―Apoyó sus manos en los brazos de la castaña―. No quiero verte llorar por alguien que no te merece.

Sus ojos marrones se humedecieron, aunque mostraba una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

―Gracias Cedric. ―El joven aristócrata aprovechó la situación y la abrazó, sin demasiada intensidad pero la estrechó entre sus brazos, amparado en su papel de buen amigo. Ella se dejó abrazar, sintiendo la calidez del contacto.

"Sería tan fácil enamorarme de un hombre como tú, tan semejante a mí."

Ron no podía aguantar más la angustia de no saber lo que estaba pasando en aquellas habitaciones. Pero en esta ocasión no podía echar a Diggory de Clarence House, ahora que el castaño conocía todo acerca de la farsa no tendría ningún respeto por un novio postizo. Incapaz de seguir esperando entró en la biblioteca abriendo la puerta con energía. La pareja se sobresaltó.

―Weasley… ―Los ojos azules del príncipe le dedicaron una mirada asesina a Diggory, pero éste se regocijaba de lo bien que le estaban saliendo las cosas.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―reprochó Hermione con toda la frialdad de que fue capaz.

―Snape te está buscando, quiere hablar con los dos.

―Podría haberme avisado el servicio. ¿Por qué has venido tú? ―insisitó la castaña dispuesta a mostrarse implacable.

―Quería hacerlo yo mismo. ―Hermione se separó unos pasos de Cedric y empezó a recoger los libros que había esparcidos por una mesa.

―Yo creo que querías ver lo que estábamos haciendo ―exclamó de manera despreocupada. ―Ron cerró la puerta, no era adecuado que el servicio escuchase la conversación tal como estaba volviéndose, y dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

―¿Sabes lo comprometida que es la visita de Diggory? ―acusó.

―Perdona Weasley, pero no hables de mí como si no estuviera. ―El príncipe volvió a dedicarle una mirada de odio. Cedric decidió callarse y dejarlos discutir un poco, todo lo que fuese problemas entre ellos le favorecía.

―¿Comprometida la visita de un amigo al que conozco de unas semanas?, ¿entonces qué será la visita de una ex amante? ―El tono de voz de Hermione subió. Le indignaba la desfachatez del pelirrojo.

―Si hablas de Lavender…

―De ella o de Parkinson, no me cabe duda de que con las dos has tenido tus encuentros.

―Eso no tiene caso comentarlo aquí delante de Diggory.

―¿Te molesta hablar de las cosas como son?

―Si hablamos de cómo son tengo que decirte que Lavender vino aquí de manera muy discreta, entrando por la puerta de servicio y Diggory lo ha hecho por la puerta principal, a plena luz del día ―Se volvió hacia el castaño―, ¿es así como piensas proteger su reputación?

―¡Déjale en paz. Cedric no tiene la mente tan sucia como tú, no pensó que pudiera provocar problemas! ―La acérrima defensa de Hermione para con Diggory lo estaba matando. Quizá ella no se daba cuenta, pero el hijo del marqués de Surrey estaba avanzando posiciones rápidamente, tanto que el príncipe se sintió derrotado.

―Está bien… pero asegúrate de que salga por la puerta de atrás, toda precaución es poca, los paparazzis están pendientes de nosotros las veinticuatro horas del día. Snape nos espera. ―Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y abandonó la estancia.

―Hermione relájate, lo que ha dicho tiene sentido, debí ser más cuidadoso.

―Lo sé… pero me saca de mis casillas que alardee de virtudes cuando él ha cometido más faltas que yo ―Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y dejó la mirada perdida―. Odio comportarme así, toda esta situación está sacando lo peor de mí.

Cedric se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros para reconfortarla.

El pelirrojo caminaba con parsimonia por los pasillos de Clarence House, con los puños apretados y la rabia inundando sus venas. Cada vez lo veía más claro, Cedric Diggory iba a conseguir lo que él no había logrado, conquistar el corazón de Hermione Granger. Era un intelectual, se entendían y encima lo consideraba un hombre íntegro y digno, tanto que ya lo defendía a capa y espada. Se compadeció de Oliver Wood y de sí mismo.

Una hora después Cedric había abandonado la casa y Snape los había informado de que asistirían a un concierto en el Royal Albert Hall el domingo por la noche.

―¿Crees que es conveniente presentarnos en un concierto multitudinario? ―preguntó Ron inquieto.

―Desde luego alteza, lo mejor que pueden hacer es mostrarse juntos en público, para intentar acallar los rumores ―explicó el moreno.

―¿Tú estás de acuerdo?, ¿lo ves adecuado tal y como estamos? ―increpó a Hermione.

―¿Por qué no?, te aseguro que no habrá ni una sola fotografía mía llorando, no tienes de qué preocuparte ―contestó sin mirarlo―. Regreso a mis habitaciones, quiero continuar un trabajo que tengo a medias. ―Snape la despidió inclinando la cabeza. Ron salió tras ella.

―Ya sé que no llorarás. ―La castaña detuvo sus pasos y lo miró con indiferencia.

―Pues deberías alegrarte, eso evitará ciertos comentarios.

―Seguro que sí…

―Perdona pero no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo, no me lo merece y realmente tú tampoco quieres perderlo conmigo, así que si me disculpas, hasta mañana.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la escalera mientras Ron la observaba alejarse con un nudo en la garganta. Se había vuelto tan fría e indolente que le costaba reconocer en ella a la muchacha que le había robado el corazón. Pero aquel comportamiento era el resultado de sus propias acciones, no tenía caso quejarse ahora. Si hubiese sido sincero con Cormac, si hubiese dejado a un lado su maldito orgullo. Verla sufrir por su causa era doloroso pero recibir su desprecio y frialdad lo estaba matando por dentro. No se sentía capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo.

* * *

Asfixiado con los últimos acontecimientos, el príncipe fue a visitar la tumba de su hermano mayor. Poca gente lo sabía, pero de vez en cuando, el pelirrojo la visitaba, especialmente cuando más perdido se sentía. Hablarle a Charlie sobre sus sentimientos, sus miedos y sus anhelos lo reconfortaba.

Sirius aparcó el coche a cierta distancia y permaneció sentado en el asiento del conductor, para darle a su protegido la intimidad que necesitaba. Ron avanzó por el césped hacia la trabajada lápida y se acuclilló ante ella. Acarició su superficie con las yemas de los dedos, deseando sentir el cálido abrazo de Charlie. Lo echaba mucho de menos. Toda la familia lo añoraba. Pero eran los Weasley, no podían mostrar su debilidad en público, así habían sido educados desde hacía generaciones.

—Hola hermano, ¿cómo se ve todo desde ahí arriba?... Seguro que te estás riendo de mí, últimamente mi vida es un caos, y no sólo porque te fuiste dejándome todos tus deberes a mí, sino porque mi corazón parece haberse vuelto loco… por una mujer ―Retiró con la mano un poco de tierra que había sobre el frío mármol―. Ya ves, siempre me decías que algún día conocería a la chica capaz de subyugar mi corazón, y yo te replicaba que eso era imposible… Era un idiota, al final tú tenías razón, como siempre. He tenido buenos momentos con ella, pero ahora mismo no estamos nada bien, adivina… sí, por mi culpa. ¿Por qué siempre la cago con lo que más me importa? ―Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes― Soy un tonto vanidoso y no sé perder… la insulté y la humillé por rabia y orgullo y ahora no sé cómo hacerme perdonar… ni siquiera me mira, es como si no tolerase mi presencia y a mí esto me está partiendo el alma en dos.

_Penélope Clearwater, la eficiente enfermera que cuidaba del príncipe Charlie, se esmeraba en recoger unos paños de la cómoda, mientras el joven Ron se desahogaba con su hermano mayor._

―_Es que me parece exagerado de su parte, no creo que tuviera razones para ponerse así._

_El heredero de la corona, sentado en uno de los sofás de su salón, posó su mano derecha sobre su corazón y la movió en pequeños círculos, Ron seguía hablando, ajeno a su hermano. Sin embargo, Penélope miraba a Charlie y reconoció aquel gesto, era su forma secreta de decirle "te quiero" cuando no estaban solos. La chica no pudo ocultar una sonrisa tímida y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. _

―_Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?—terminó Ron._

―_Si quieres entender a una mujer y no puedes preguntarle directamente, lo mejor es hablar sobre ella con otra, te dará una visión que tú solo nunca podrás tener. _

―_¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de chicas?, nunca te he visto con novia. ―Charlie se limitó a sonreír y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Penélope, pero no dijo nada. _

Las sabias palabras de su hermano le devolvieron la esperanza, pero ¿a qué mujer podría recurrir? Ginny fue su primera opción, pero no quería amargarla esos días en que estaba viviendo el inicio de su romance con Harry, la descartó. La segunda candidata se hizo presente por sí misma cuando sonó el móvil del príncipe.

―¿Tonks?

―Ron… ¿cómo estás?, ¿y Hermione?, ¿qué está pasando entre vosotros? ―preguntó acelerada sin dejarlo contestar.

―Directa al tema, como siempre ―bromeó él.

―Perdona Ronnie, es que me tenéis preocupada, no puedo creer que sea cierto lo que la prensa cuenta.

―Me temo que sí lo es…

―Ron… erais una pareja preciosa… ―confesó apenada.

―En realidad es mucho más complicado de lo que dicen los medios.

―¿Qué?, no te sigo…

―Tonks estoy desesperado, necesito tu ayuda, no puedo más con esta situación.

―Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, como siempre.

―Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y ahora mismo sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

―Tranquilo, dime dónde nos vemos y ahí estaré.

―Gracias Tonks, eres una verdadera amiga. Te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección, iré de incógnito, con Remus.

―Gracias… ―La joven agradeció el gesto del príncipe de escoger al hombre que amaba como acompañante.

―Hasta esta tarde.

―Hasta luego.

* * *

La visera de la gorra ocultaba casi todo su rostro, eso lo tranquilizaba. Remus y Tonks caminaban a su lado, cogidos de la mano. El príncipe había insistido en que actuasen como una pareja normal, porque eso les ayudaría a pasar más desapercibidos.

Se sentaron en una terraza y pidieron cafés. Tonks no dio crédito cuando el pelirrojo le desveló que su relación con Hermione Granger había nacido como un montaje para salvar sus reputaciones. Remus escuchaba en un discreto segundo plano, pues ya estaba al corriente del principio de la historia.

―Entonces, ¿lo vuestro es como un amor de contrato?

―Lo era… hace ya un tiempo que para mí se volvió real. ―Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

Ron le explicó cómo habían evolucionado sus sentimientos y todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos. Su guardaespaldas también estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas, pues desconocía el amor que el príncipe le profesaba a Hermione Granger, Sirius había sido muy discreto y de sus labios no había salido una sola palabra al respecto.

―Sé que no la conozco tanto pero no puedo creer que Hermione sea el tipo de chica que se divierte jugando a dos bandas.

―¿Tú también te vas a poner de su parte? ―se quejó el pelirrojo.

―Mira Ronnie, voy a ser muy clara, si te besó de esa manera es porque sentía algo por ti, pondría la mano en el fuego… he visto sus ojos, es una chica honesta.

El príncipe torcía su boca con desagrado.

―Si me permite alteza…

―Adelante Remus, no tengo nada que perder.

―Verá, estoy de acuerdo con mi… ―De pronto se detuvo, arrepentido de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tonks lo miraba expectante. Sintió un golpe en la espinilla de parte de Ron y encontró el valor para terminar la frase― Con mi novia… ―Tonks se acurrucó contra su brazo causándole un respingo y el príncipe sonrió― El día que la llevé a casa de sus padres, la señorita Granger estaba realmente triste, creo que había algo más que indignación en sus ojos, se lo aseguro.

―Gracias chicos… pero ella está con Wood, sigue con él, lo que pudiera sentir por mí no fue suficiente ―afirmó con pesar.

―Ron… ―Tonks lo miró muy seria― ¿te paraste a pensar si ella podría estar dudando de su relación con Wood?, ¿acaso te dijo alguna vez que jamás dejaría a su novio?

―Pero… ―balbuceó.

―¿Sabes?, cuando conocí a Remus, yo estaba saliendo con otro chico. No estaba enamorada de él pero le tenía mucho cariño. No te imaginas lo mucho que sufrí hasta que decidí romper con él y quedarme con este lerdo que tengo a mi lado ―El castaño sonrió con cara de bobo―. No fue nada fácil Ron, me daba miedo dar un paso en falso.

―¿Quieres decir que…?

―Tal vez Hermione estaba viviendo algo parecido, pero con tu comportamiento y esas horribles palabras que le dedicaste puedes haberlo echado todo a perder.

―¿Crees que no me sentí culpable por todo lo que dije?, sentí deseos de correr tras ella y confesarle que eran mentiras.

―Pero no lo hiciste.

―Sí que me estás animando Tonks. ―Se hundió un poco más en su silla.

―Sólo estoy siendo sincera, ya sabes que no me gusta andarme por las ramas.

―¿Y qué debo hacer ahora? Harry y Ginny dicen que debería disculparme.

―Sí, definitivamente. ―Remus le dio la razón a su chico asintiendo con la cabeza. El pelirrojo resopló.

―Los primeros días la veía muy afligida, le costaba contener las lágrimas, me dolía mucho verla así… pero ahora parece odiarme, no quiere verme ni en pintura… su indiferencia y desprecio me duelen mucho más, me están matando.

―¿Tanto la quieres?

―Sí... ―musitó con una sonrisa triste.

―Entonces no permitas que viva equivocada, no consientas que siga odiándote, no te lo mereces… maldita sea, ninguno lo merecéis ―exclamó con firmeza― Y si Hermione elige a Wood, deberías respetar su decisión.

―Tienes toda la razón.

―Aunque no puedas estar con ella, creo que merecería la pena que os llevarais bien, por la farsa y por vosotros mismos.

―Sí, es verdad.

La conversación con su buena amiga Tonks le hizo pensar mucho. Pero prefirió no darle vueltas a la posibilidad de haber perdido a Hermione por ser un bocazas sin paciencia. Después del café pasearon por el centro de la ciudad.

—Es como si Hermione hubiera sido mi redención y también mi castigo ¿sabéis?... por ella he cambiado, soy otro hombre, pero me temo que nunca será mía, la vida me devuelve lo que he hecho en el pasado. ―Ron se sinceraba mirando el cielo del atardecer.

―Tienes que decirle la verdad… dile todo lo que sientes por ella…

―No me creerá ―Sonrió de medio lado―, y yo no podré reprochárselo.

―Tal vez, pero por lo menos habrás sido sincero contigo mismo y dejarás de guardarte dentro esos sentimientos.

Cuando pasaron junto a los escaparates de una joyería Tonks se detuvo.

―¿Sabes que nos gusta mucho a las mujeres? ―Ron negó con la cabeza sin dejar de prestarle toda su atención― Los hombres que no tienen miedo al compromiso… ¡ay!, se me está ocurriendo una locura, pero quizá podría ayudar de cara a la opinión pública.

―Cuéntame Tonks, soy todo oídos.

* * *

El príncipe llegó a Clarecen House con un rostro más animado. Sirius lo advirtió y se alegró de corazón.

―¿Qué tal ha pasado la tarde, alteza?

―Estupendamente Sirius, y espero que las cosas mejoren a partir de mañana ―exclamó esperanzado.

―Celebro oír eso. ―Inclinó la cabeza y vio alejarse al pelirrojo por el pasillo.

Estaba dispuesto a todo por arreglar las cosas con Hermione, no soportaría un día más sus miradas frías y sus palabras cargadas de veneno. El plan de Tonks ciertamente era una locura, pero merecía la pena intentarlo, no tenía nada que perder.

―Pero Ron, es un evento como otro cualquiera, ¿por qué debería ir especialmente bonita? ―La princesa no comprendía la insistencia de su hermano al otro lado del teléfono.

―Tú hazme caso Ginny, lo sabrás muy pronto, pero por favor, convéncela. Puedes decirle que lo mejor para animarse es salir de compras, creo que eso es típico entre las chicas ¿no? ―La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

―Está bien, lo haré, pero más te vale que el porqué de todo esto sea importante.

―Lo es Ginny, te lo aseguro ―Ron colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios―. "Quiero que estés más bonita que nunca, que te inmortalicen preciosa en un momento como ése."

* * *

El domingo amaneció lluvioso, pero eso no detuvo a Luna Lovegood en su empeño de visitar el jardín botánico de los Longbottom.

―Luna, no te esperaba… ―dijo Neville desconcertado.

―Lo sé, es que no suelo acordarme de avisar cuando voy a hacer visitas ―explicó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

―Pues no es el mejor día para visitar los jardines…

―No importa si no los veo todos, puedes enseñarme las zonas cubiertas ―replicó con su sonrisa soñadora.

―Claro…

―Anoche le dije a Cormac que no podía quedar con él porque venía a verte.

―Vaya. ―No sabía qué responder a eso y además tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―¿Eh?

―Te veo ausente y melancólico, ¿estás enfermo? ―sugirió con inocencia.

―No Luna, estoy bien. ―Esbozó una sonrisa para tratar de convencerla, pero la rubia seguía con el ceño fruncido.

―Ah, ya sé… es por esa chica, Pansy Parkinson ¿verdad?

―¿Qué? ―Luna le sonrió.

―Se te nota mucho. Sigues pensando en ella.

―Es complicado…

―No lo es. Te gusta Pansy pero ella no te hace caso.

―El tacto no es lo tuyo Luna.

―Lo siento, me lo han dicho más veces. ―Agachó la cabeza.

―No te preocupes, tienes razón. Me gusta Pansy y ella sólo quiere ahuyentarme, pero más allá de que me atraiga, querría ayudarla, sé que está sufriendo mucho.

La rubia se sentó a su lado en uno de los bancos del invernadero.

―Yo también pienso que Pansy sufre, no es sincera con la gente, vive atrapada.

―Pero no me deja ayudarla, no quiere que me acerque.

―Es como una gatita arisca ―bromeó entre risitas. Neville sonrió.

―Sí, como una gatita arisca… Esto que te voy a contar es muy privado, por favor que no salga de aquí Luna. ―No pensaba contárselo a nadie, le avergonzaba un poco, pero aquella muchacha era tan perspicaz que a lo mejor podría echarle una mano.

―Te guardaré el secreto. ―Se llevó la mano al pecho mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

―He estado siguiendo a Pansy toda la semana pero no he tenido valor para ir a visitarla a su casa.

―No creo que te recibiese bien.

―Ya, eso me quita el ánimo, tampoco tengo su teléfono ni su correo elctrónico… pero he descubierto que frecuenta un club de jazz, fue tres tardes esta semana.

―¡Estupendo!, entra al club y háblale.

―Qué fácil lo ves todo Luna. No creo que le alegre verme allí. ―La rubia inclinó la cabeza como si Neville estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido para ella.

―Es un lugar público, eres libre de entrar. Quieres verla Neville, pues ve a verla entonces.

* * *

El tiempo mejoró con el pasar de las horas. Por la tarde ya no había nubes oscuras sobre Londres. El príncipe agradeció al cielo el detalle, no quería que nada empañase un momento como el que iba a provocar esa noche. Hermione apareció en el vestíbulo de Clarence House sin previo aviso.

―Buenas noches, señorita Granger ―saludaron Sirius y Remus al instante.

Ron se volvió para mirarla y no pudo contener una sonrisa sincera. Su pecosa hermanita había hecho muy bien su labor, Hermione estaba realmente preciosa. Sin embargo, no expresó su agrado por miedo a que la castaña lo tomase como una provocación. Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza a su paso. Ella le dedicó una mirada rápida bastante neutra y caminó hasta colocarse delante de él.

―El coche está listo, pueden subir ―informó Sirius.

El vestido de Hermione era blanco, asimétrico y con un corte que dejaba a la vista sus bonitas piernas según la postura en que ella se encontrase. Sus cabellos castaños caían en suaves ondas sobre su cuello y sus hombros. Deseó rozar su cuerpo cuando caminaban hacia el vehículo oficial, pero logró contener el impulso.

Ambos se mantuvieron bastante distantes durante toda la noche. El abundante público del Royal Albert Hall les dedicaba muchas miradas, y tal como aseguró, Hermione no mostró atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero tampoco manifestó ninguna alegría. La prensa esperaba con anehlo la salida de la pareja al final del concierto, querían conseguir más pruebas de la crisis que estaban viviendo, pero aquella noche obtendrían una noticia muy diferente.

―Espera Hermione ―rogó el pelirrojo a una castaña que se disponía a terminar de bajar la gran escalinata de la entrada.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó en voz baja, pues tenían a los periodistas a pocos metros.

—Quiero disculparme contigo delante de todo el mundo, porque sé que estos últimos días te he descuidado un poco y te he hecho sufrir —Hermione era incapaz de articular palabra, sus ojos, abiertos como platos, estaban fijos en Ron—. Que todos sepan lo mucho que te adoro… —El príncipe sacó una cajita del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, se arrodilló a los pies de la castaña y le mostró el contenido, un anillo que brillaba tanto como los flashes de las cámaras que los rodeaban sin dejar de echar fotos— Hermione, quiero que seas mi esposa.

La gente los vitoreaba entusiasmada. Hermione no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, tampoco hablar. Ron levantó sus cejas rojizas con desenfado y la miró esbozando una sonrisa, sabía que cuando estuvieran solos querría matarlo por organizar semejante escena, pero no había otra manera de acallar tantos rumores.

El público empezó a gritarle a la castaña, azuzándola a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del príncipe. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, volvió la cabeza hacia la calle pero sólo pudo ver decenas de flashes cegándola. Le aturdían las voces que llegaban a sus oídos como una letanía. Miró a Ron otra vez, seguía con la rodilla hincada en el suelo, literalmente a sus pies, y no es que no se hubiese imaginado alguna vez aquel momento con él, pero jamás lo habría deseado en las circunstancias en que se encontraban ahora mismo. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas alternativas, si le daba calabazas los rumores se afianzarían para siempre y todo el esfuerzo de ambos durante tres meses se echaría a perder, no había sacrificado parte de su vida para nada, así que haciendo gala de su enorme sentido de la responsabilidad y de la inteligencia y sensatez que siempre la caracterizaban, susurró su respuesta.

—Sí… —Los periodistas se preguntaban unos a otros qué había contestado, no llegaron a escucharla con todo el bullicio. El pelirrojo le hizo una mueca a modo de súplica y Hermione repitió su respuesta con voz alta y clara— ¡Sí!

El público estalló en aplausos y alabanzas para la pareja. El príncipe se irguió, tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione y con mucha delicadeza le puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, después besó su mano y se dirigió a los periodistas con una sonrisa.

—Les presento a Hermione Granger, mi futura esposa.

Los periodistas, mucho más emocionados que ella, le rogaron que mostrase el anillo de compromiso. Hermione alzó la mano y las cámaras dispararon nuevas oleadas de flashes. Se trataba de un anillo de oro blanco con un vistoso diamante tallado.

A continuación pidieron a la pareja que posase para perpetuar aquel bello momento con fotografías. Ron se mostraba sonriente, estaba seguro de que a nivel público, los rumores de ruptura de la pareja se habían terminado, pero por dentro tenía la certeza de que Hermione querría arrancarle la cabeza en cuanto pusieran un pie en Clarence House. Ella apenas esbozaba una sonrisa forzada, todavía no acababa de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya no fotografiaban a la novia del príncipe Ron sino a su prometida, ¿cómo había podido cambiar todo tanto en sólo unos instantes? El pelirrojo la cogía suavemente de la mano izquierda, donde le había colocado el anillo.

"Eres hombre muerto Ronald Weasley", maldijo Hermione para sus adentros.

* * *

―Tenemos que hablar ―anunció la castaña cuando Sirius detuvo el coche ya dentro de la propiedad.

―Lo sé ―replicó el príncipe.

―Subamos a mis habitaciones.

Ron la siguió en silencio, encantado con la forma en que sujetaba su vestido para no pisarlo mientras daba pasos fuertes, signo evidente de su enfado. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, se desató la tormenta.

―¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin consultarme primero?, no me dejaste oportunidad de negarme! ―chilló.

―Si te hubiese consultado no habrías estado de acuerdo… eso en el caso de que me hubieras hablado, claro.

―¡Por supuesto que no, maldita sea!, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?, que dentro de seis meses querrán ver una boda real, Dios mío ―se lamentaba llevándose la mano a la frente.

―No te preocupes por eso… somos todavía muy jóvenes, nadie se extrañará porque esa boda se posponga un tiempo.

―¿Seguro?, te recuerdo que tu madre tenía veinte años cuando se casó con tu padre.

―Pero mi padre era mayor que yo.

―Has perdido el juicio y me has arrastrado contigo ―acusó la castaña.

―Te equivocas, he solucionado el problema con los medios.

—¿Y no había otra forma de acabar con los rumores?, ¡¿tenías que pedirme matrimonio?

―¿Acaso no has visto sus caras de entusiasmo?, ahora todos piensan que somos felices juntos y que algún día incluso nos casaremos.

Hermione miró su mano izquierda, el impresionante anillo brillaba en su dedo. Lo alcanzó con la otra mano para quitárselo.

—No, no te lo quites, es para ti —afirmó Ron deteniendo su mano.

—¿Para mí?, no necesito joyas ―replicó molesta.

—Ya lo sé, pero me importa mucho que lo tengas. ―La castaña pensó dolida que al príncipe sólo le importaba mantener la farsa.

—¿Tienes miedo de que piensen que he rechazado el compromiso si no lo llevo?

—Para mí no es un anillo de compromiso, Hermione… es un anillo de reconciliación.

Ante la cara estupefacta de la castaña, Ron continuó hablando.

―Aquí no hay cámaras, no hay nadie mirándonos, ni mis amigos, ni mis padres… sólo estamos tú y yo…

―¿Qué pretendes? ―exclamó desconfiada.

―Quiero disculparme contigo.

―Ah claro, Snape te lo ha aconsejado, para que la farsa pueda continuar sin contratiempos es mejor que nos llevemos bien ―dijo con sorna.

―¿No puedes dejar de hablarme así ni un momento? ―protestó Ron.

―Ahora ya sabes cómo me sentía los primeros días que pasé contigo ―"Touché" pensó el pelirrojo con tristeza―. Sal de mis habitaciones, creo que ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

Le dio la espalda y avanzó unos pasos, hasta que los fuertes brazos del príncipe se cerraron en torno a su cintura.

―No voy a irme, no sin que me escuches primero. ―La combinación de aquella voz profunda y aterciopelada en su oído y el contacto de sus cuerpos la alteró. Su corazón se aceleró y se maldijo a sí misma por su debilidad.

―Suéltame… ―exigió con firmeza. La liberó y retrocedió dos pasos— Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo. Estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato ¿no?, déjame en paz por favor —rogó.

―Por favor, escúchame… necesito ser sincero contigo… no estoy aquí por Snape o por mis padres, sino por mí mismo… y por ti…

Aquel ruego la conmovió de manera inexplicable. No quería escuchar nada de su boca, pero le permitió continuar. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa resignada al comprobar que ella se negaba a darse la vuelta y mirarlo.

―Es verdad, no merezco ni mirarte a los ojos.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿qué tramaba Ron?, ¿por qué de repente parecía tan humilde?, no encajaba con su comportamiento de la última semana.

―Adelante, habla…

La castaña cerró los ojos, asustada por lo que podría escuchar y el efecto que esas palabras causarían en ella. Ron respiró hondo dos veces y sintió que había llegado el momento de abrirle su corazón.

—Lo que le dije a Cormac y lo que te dije a ti después… estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

―¿Sabes el daño que me hiciste con aquellas palabras? ―exclamó.

―Lo siento mucho…

―¿Por qué lo sientes?, sólo dijiste lo que piensas de mí… fuiste sincero.

―No lo fui… mentí Hermione… nunca he pensado esas cosas de ti…

―¿Qué? ―dijo débilmente.

―No eres ninguna empollona aburrida, sino una chica inteligente y admirable… tampoco te veo como una mojigata, sino como una mujer que se hace valer, tan diferente a las que siempre se han arrojado a mis pies sólo por ser príncipe de Inglaterra.

La castaña por fin se volvió hacia él, todo lo que estaba escuchando era tan inesperado que necesitaba ver sus ojos azules para comprobar que esta vez decía la verdad.

—¿Por qué mentiste?, ¿por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas horribles a Cormac?, él es uno de tus mejores amigos ¿por qué habrías de mentirle?

—Mentí porque me moría de celos y de rabia ―confesó el pelirrojo.

—¿Eh?

―Después de nuestra cena no me dijiste nada sobre Wood o sobre nosotros, así que comprendí que habías decidido seguir con él… nunca me habían rechazado antes, no supe encajarlo… fui un estúpido orgulloso, con tal de no dar lástima fui capaz de mentir y de insultarte ―El príncipe clavó su mirada en la de ella―. Nunca he fingido Hermione, lo que te dije en el rincón de las rosas es lo que siento… pero para salvaguardar mi orgullo te herí a ti… soy un cobarde y un miserable…

La castaña no podía creer que estuviese escuchando tales palabras, se sentía aturdida y al mismo tiempo exaltada.

―¿Pansy y Lavender…? ―musitó. Él sonrió.

―No Hermione, no estuve con Pansy, ni con Lavender, ni con ninguna otra mujer desde que te conocí… sólo anhelo tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo y tu calor… porque tengo la certeza de que ninguna otra podría hacerme sentir lo mismo que tú… —El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, nunca había visto en el pelirrojo una mirada tan sincera, todo su cuerpo y hasta su alma creían a Ron. La felicidad empezó a aduaeñarse de ella pero su cabeza todavía desconfiaba.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerte Ron?, tu pasado no habla muy bien de ti, ¿por qué es diferente esta vez?

La castaña no quería volver a llevarse un golpe como el del domingo, no podría soportarlo. El príncipe cogió su mano con delicadeza, Hermione se sobresaltó pero no opuso resistencia. Ron guió su mano hasta su pecho y la mantuvo allí, permitiéndole sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Ella alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos.

―¿Lo notas?, mi corazón late desbocado porque tengo miedo de cómo termine esta conversación, me importas demasiado ―La mano de Hermione temblaba ligeramente, Ron estaba derribando todas sus barreras―. Te quiero… ―Sonrió y bajó la cabeza para esquivar sus preciosos ojos marrones― Sé que estás con Wood, pero aún así te quiero… ¿Sabes? no puedo reprocharte que no creas en mí después de todo lo que hice… pero… ―El príncipe se arrodilló ante ella, todavía sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas― Te suplico de rodillas que me perdones… por favor, no me sigas negando tu amistad, no puedo soportarlo… tu desprecio me está matando ―musitó afectado.

Hermione lo obligó a mirarla, alzando su rostro desde la barbilla, y el príncipe vió que estaba llorando.

―Levántate… por favor, levántate Ron… ―rogó emocionada. El pelirrojo se irguió― Yo ya no estoy con Wood, terminé con él en la fiesta de Malfoy.

―Hermione… ―Sintió la cálida mano de la castaña sobre su mejilla.

―Devuélveme el corazón… maldito ladrón… ―Ron luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contener sus propias lágrimas.

―No puedo… lo necesito para respirar… ―consiguió pronunciar a pesar de su emoción.

―Entonces quédatelo, es tuyo… ―afirmó entre lágrimas. Se puso de puntillas y buscó sus labios para besarlos con ternura. El príncipe le devolvió el beso con la misma suavidad y enmarcó el rostro de la castaña con sus manos.

―Hermione… estoy enamorado de ti… ―Ella escuchaba y sonreía sin poder dejar de llorar.

―Y yo estoy enamorada de ti Ron… ―Se fundieron en un nuevo beso mientras se abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas. Al separarse escasos centímetros, el pelirrojo ya no podía ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad― Te quiero, príncipe de mis sueños ―musitaba contra sus labios, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos rojos.

―Te quiero… princesa de los míos. ―Ahora Hermione no estaba soñando, Ron le había dicho esas palabras de verdad.

Sonreían y lloraban por igual, por fin sus corazones bailaban al mismo compás, por fin habían dejado atrás las mentiras y el orgullo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**¿Qué tal?, ¿contentos todos? xD**_

_**Hice un póster para este capítulo, pero como spoileaba un poco lo aviso al final. Como siempre, está publicado en mi blog de fics, al final del capítulo. (Por en medio del capi aparece una imagen también, que aquí no pude meter porque está prohibido)**_

_**Besicos y hasta pronto!  
**_


	36. Se acabó la farsa

_**Hola a todo el mundo!, como siempre, doña retrasos xD lo siento muchísimo. He pasado unas semanas agitadas y con ciertos quebraderos de cabeza, pero parece que al final todo vuelve a su lugar :D lo que ha permitido que pudiera terminar el capi y publicar por fin! xD No os entretengo más, gracias por seguir esta historia y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras ;) **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 36. Se acabó la farsa**

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de las habitaciones de la castaña. Se cogían de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Respiraban un poco más calmados y ya no había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

―La mañana que os escuché hablar a Cormac y a ti, quería contarte lo de mi ruptura con Oliver. ―El príncipe frunció el ceño sintiendo culpabilidad.

―Metí la pata hasta el fondo, soy un idiota… lo siento Hermione ―dijo afectado.

―Olvídalo, ya está todo aclarado ―aseguró mientras acariciaba la mano del pelirrojo con sus dedos. Él agachó la cabeza ligeramente, embargado de ternura hacia ella.

Ambos miraban sus manos unidas sin pronunciar palabra, con sonrisas en sus rostros. Hasta que el príncipe rompió el silencio.

―Hermione... ―musitó.

―¿Sí?... ―contestó la castaña con la misma suavidad.

―Ahora que los dos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro… para mí ya no hay ninguna farsa. Quiero que seas mi novia de verdad, es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

―Ron… ―exclamó emocionada.

―¿Quieres salir conmigo? ―preguntó alzando sus cejas rojizas.

―¡Claro que quiero! ―Se arrojó a su cuello, besó su mejilla sonoramente y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza a pesar de la incómoda postura. El pelirrojo rodeó su cintura sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces Hermione se echó hacia atrás― Pero han pasado muchas cosas, estoy un poco aturdida. Sé lo que siento pero quiero hacer las cosas bien…

―¿Quieres que vayamos despacio?

—Quiero conocerte desde cero, sin novios ni novias por medio, sin discusiones ni desprecios como cuando nos conocimos… quiero que seamos como cualquier pareja que se gusta y comienza a verse…

—Me parece perfecto. —Sonreía ampliamente, ella lo imitó.

Hermione quería vivir con Ron ese inicio de romance que podrían haber tenido si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias, si no fueran el príncipe heredero y la universitaria que se besaron en un pub.

Snape caminaba ensimismado por uno de los pasillos de Clarence House, hasta que se encontró con una de las doncellas.

―¿Has visto a su alteza? ―La chica sonrió y se apresuró en contestar.

―Está en la planta segunda, en las habitaciones de la señorita Granger.

―Ya veo… gracias, puedes seguir con tus ocupaciones ―La muchacha inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y se alejó de él.

—¿Recuerdas el beso que compartimos en mi salón, la tarde que te enseñaba a bailar?… fue el mejor beso de mi vida… —La castaña lo miraba con atención.

―¿Bromeas?… pero si no soy ninguna experta, estarás cansado de besar mujeres más experimentadas ―acusó en tono de broma. Ron sonrió, ella quería escuchar algo más que eso, de ahí que lo provocara para continuar hablando, y le pareció perfecto.

―Tal vez, pero menos de las que dice la prensa, ya sabes cómo son los periodistas ―Alzó la mano libre y acarició su mejilla―, ningún beso me había hecho vibrar tanto como el que compartí contigo. Lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo, fue increíble y todo porque eras tú… ¿no sentiste lo mismo? ―Hermione se ruborizó visiblemente y apartó la mirada.

―No te rías de mí, pero… fue el primer beso con el que sentí mariposas en mi estómago. ―Ron la obligó a mirarlo alzando su barbilla con delicadeza.

―Jamás podría reírme de ti, y mucho menos por cosas como ésa… qué tonta eres. ―La sonrisa de la castaña aumentó, así como el sonrojo de sus mejillas― ¿Sabes una cosa? ―La castaña negó con la cabeza― Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Hermione no replicó con palabras. Se incorporó un poco en el sofá para alcanzar sus labios y lo besó, trastocando todo su interior. Al pelirrojo nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la capacidad que tenía aquella mujer para poner su mundo patas arriba.

―¡Ah!, necesito hacer algo.

―¿Ahora? ―se quejó Hermione, que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe.

―Sí, ahora, pero tienes que venir conmigo a mis habitaciones. ―La castaña entrecerró sus ojos.

―¿Quieres llevarme a tu territorio?

Ambos se echaron a reír por la ocurrencia y el gesto que ella había mostrado. Ron se levantó tirando de su mano.

―Bajemos, por favor.

Hermione no se opuso a su petición y lo siguió muy de cerca, sin soltar su mano. Por el camino se encontraron a varias personas del servicio que apenas podían ocultar su satisfacción al verlos cogidos de la mano y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, nadie dudaba ya de la veracidad de aquella relación, y mucho menos ahora que eran una pareja comprometida.

―Puedes esperarme aquí o venir conmigo a mi dormitorio ―sugirió el príncipe con picardía.

―Creo que esperaré aquí en el salón ―replicó la castaña curvando los labios.

Ron desapareció de su vista un minuto, cuando regresó llevaba una mano escondida tras su espalda. Hermione lo miraba con suspicacia.

―¿Qué llevas ahí? ―El pelirrojo le mostró el colgante de oro en forma de candado que una vez le regaló y ella le había devuelto días atrás.

―Tu colgante… ―musitó ilusionado. La castaña sintió cómo la voz le fallaba y sus ojos se humedecían, pero luchó para contener las lágrimas. Se había emocionado con el gesto del príncipe pero logró reponerse para contestarle.

―Lo aceptaré gustosa con una condición…

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó intrigado.

―Que me lo pongas tú. ―Ron sonrió y se colocó detrás de ella.

Hermione apartó su melena castaña con una mano, dejando al descubierto su fino cuello nacarado. El príncipe lo rodeó con el colgante y juntó las manos tras su nuca para cerrar el pasador. La castaña contenía el aliento al tenerlo casi pegado a su espalda. Después, el pelirrojo acarició suavemente la piel de ella con las yemas de los dedos, provocándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Cerró los ojos instintivamente y Ron empezó a depositar delicados besos en su cuello. Su mano grande se apoderó de su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, Hermione gimió suavemente.

―No sólo has subyugado mi corazón sino también mi cuerpo… ―susurró contra su cuello entre sensuales besos― No me atreví a decírtelo antes… estás preciosa esta noche, me vuelves loco.

Las manos del príncipe comenzaron a recorrer las curvas femeninas de la castaña con tortuosa lentitud, alterando por completo su respiración y su pulso. Mientras tanto, seguía acariciando su cuello y su hombro desnudo con la nariz y los labios.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su boca entreabierta para facilitarse a sí misma el respirar y gemir al mismo tiempo. Una de sus manos fue a colocarse sobre la de Ron, acompañándolo en aquellas perturbadoras caricias, y la otra se enredó entre sus cabellos de fuego. Estaba perdiendo el control sobre sus acciones, pero era algo que siempre le pasaba cuando se trataba del príncipe. Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron unos instantes y dieron de nuevo con aquel espejo culpable de un mal trago para ambos tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, esta ocasión era muy diferente. Hermione observó su reflejo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella imagen era lo que más deseaba hacer y, por primera vez desde hacía tres meses, algo que podía hacer sin sentir remordimientos por nadie. Ahora era libre de estar con quien realmente quería estar, con Ron, y no como una más de sus conquistas, sino como la mujer que se había convertido en su novia de verdad. La felicidad casi la ahogó, se liberó de los brazos del pelirrojo y se volvió hacia él para perderse en sus orbes azules.

―Quiero estar contigo siempre… ―confesó emocionada. Él apartó un mechón castaño de su rostro con delicadeza y sonrió.

―En ese caso… quizá deberíamos plantearnos en serio la boda dentro de seis meses ―propuso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se quedó paralizada unos segundos, hasta que el príncipe la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura―. Sólo bromeaba mujer, sé que sería muy precipitado ―dijo entre risas.

―No bromees con eso Ron, eres un idiota ―acusó sin maldad. El pelirrojo la levantó en el aire y empezó a darle vueltas mientras seguía riendo. Hermione se abrazó a su cuello y empezó a reír también.

Pasaba de las cuatro de la mañana, pero aquella noche parecía que ninguno quería despedirse del otro. El príncipe la acompañó hasta sus habitaciones, sin soltar su mano en todo el trayecto. Era extraño, pero sentía que si lo hacía, Hermione podría desvanecerse junto a las últimas horas que habían compartido. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, ya no.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se detuvieron y enlazaron sus dedos, mirándose unos instantes sin decir nada.

―Tendremos que hablar con nuestros padres ―dijo Ron.

―Sí… y con nuestros amigos ―añadió Hermione.

―Seguro que todos se alegrarán… ―afirmó con tranquilidad.

―Bueno… ―musitó la castaña.

―¿Bueno?

―Verás Ron… mis padres y Katie no tenían muy buena imagen de ti últimamente…

―Lo dices por todo lo que dije de ti ¿verdad? ―Hermione asintió― No me importa.

―¿Ah no? ―cuestionó desconcertada.

―No, pienso demostrarles que soy sincero… ―Acarició su mejilla con ternura― cuando digo que te quiero…

―Ron… ―Se abrazó a él con intensidad y así permanecieron un rato, hasta que decidieron poner punto y final a una larga noche cargada de emociones.

* * *

Caminó como en una nube hasta su cama y entonces reparó en su teléfono móvil, la pantalla se había iluminado. "Te quiero", declaraba el mensaje del príncipe. Se apresuró en contestarle con las mismas palabras, mientras sonreía como una tonta enamorada y después advirtió que tenía varias llamadas perdidas.

―Hola Katie… ―saludó la castaña al escuchar cómo su mejor amiga cogía su llamada.

―¡Hermione, por fin das señales de vida! ―exclamó la morena alterada.

―Perdona, es que acabo de mirar el móvil, no sabía que me habías llamado tantas veces.

―Mujer, después de ver en la tele la escenita del anillo, ¿cómo no iba a llamarte?, ¿por qué no me contaste que habíais preparado algo así?, casi me da un síncope. ―Hermione se reía y Katie se desesperaba por no entender nada.

―Si lo hubiera sabido te lo habría contado, pero me temo que a mí también me cogió por sorpresa.

―¿Me tomas el pelo?

La castaña la puso al día de todo lo acontecido y Katie no pudo hacer más que alegrarse por ella, pero sin dejar de lado sus ocurrencias.

—Anunciaste que salíais juntos, después te fuiste a vivir a una residencia real con él, ahora te ha puesto un anillo en el dedo y clama que estáis prometidos… ¿Qué será lo próximo, que le des un hijo?

—Katie, no des ideas por favor —rogó con cara de preocupación.

―Ya sabía yo que las miradas que el príncipe te dedicaba no podían ser fingidas ―Hermione sonreía al otro lado de la línea―, ¿tendremos boda en unos meses?

Terminaron la conversación bromeando, metiéndose con George por su indiferencia hacia la morena y prometiendo verse muy pronto. Después llegó el turno de sus padres. Ellos no habían visto las últimas noticias por televisión, así que fue su hija la que los puso al corriente de todo. Emily se sintió muy feliz y así se lo hizo saber a Hermione, pero John Granger no terminaba de confiar en el pelirrojo.

―¿Qué pasa papá?

―No sé hija… después de todo lo que ha pasado, no me fío de ese muchacho.

―Ron es sincero, sé que me quiere de verdad.

―Tranquila cariño, seguro que dentro de un tiempo este cabezota verá con sus propios ojos que tienes razón respecto al príncipe ―intervino su madre de repente.

Después de colgar la llamada la pareja permaneció unos instantes en silencio.

―¿Qué piensas John?

―No quiero ver sufrir a nuestra hija como estos últimos días… ―confesó afectado. Su esposa se abrazó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

―Yo tampoco, pero confío en ella y si ella cree en Ron yo haré lo mismo. ―John sonrió.

―Está bien, le doy el beneficio de la duda… pero como vuelva a herirla te prometo que se acordará de los Granger toda su vida.

―Qué guapo te pones cuando sacas ese genio ―musitó Emily juguetona.

―Zalamera… ―Se fundieron en un beso.

Ron yacía sobre su cama. Ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama, porque su ropa conservaba el perfume de la piel de Hermione. Miraba el techo esbozando una sonrisa y apretaba su colgante en uno de sus puños. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

Hermione tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño. Se abrazaba a su almohada mientras jugueteaba con su candado dorado. Le parecía un sueño sentirse tan dichosa.

* * *

Llegó el lunes y el cielo pareció contagiarse de la felicidad de la pareja reconciliada. El sol lucía brillante entre algodonosas nubes blancas.

Ron y Hermione se presentaron ante Snape cogidos de la mano y con amplias sonrisas en el rostro. El moreno no daba crédito al gran cambio que observaba en ellos. Tras la escena de petición de matrimonio en la puerta del Royal Albert Hall, Snape se había comunicado con los monarcas y se había reunido con sus ayudantes para llevar lo mejor posible la nueva situación del príncipe heredero.

―Puesto que ahora el mundo los cree una pareja comprometida, deben mostrarse ante la prensa como tal. Hemos preparado el encuentro con los periodistas para mañana por la tarde ―Los jóvenes se miraron sin perder la sonrisa y asintieron―. Y el miércoles serán entrevistados por Jason Muller.

―¿Muller no fue el que nos entrevistó para Majesty hace un tiempo? ―preguntó el pelirrojo.

―Así es alteza ―aclaró el moreno.

―Me cayó bien ese hombre, me alegra que la haga él ―dijo la castaña.

―Sus padres los esperan en palacio para comer… tienen ganas de verlos a los dos.

―Yo también quiero verlos ―confesó Ron con sinceridad.

Cuando se dio por terminada la reunión entre los tres, Hermione se marchó primero, para poder aprovechar la hora libre con un trabajo de la universidad. Snape se quedó a solas con su asesorado.

―Debo admitirlo alteza, esta vez me ha sorprendido gratamente. Ha sabido manejar la situación con maestría, dando con una solución impecable.

―Gracias Snape… aunque realmente se lo debo casi todo a una buena amiga ―dijo pensando en Tonks― Y no te preocupes más, he arreglado las cosas con Hermione definitivamente, ahora somos una pareja de verdad.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó el moreno.

―La farsa se ha vuelto realidad Snape, sólo eso. ―Le guiñó un ojo y abandonó la estancia. El moreno frunció el ceño y esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

* * *

―Hola Cormac, ya me extrañaba que no llamaras ―bromeó el príncipe.

―Anda que tú te has molestado en hablar conmigo. ¿Vas a casarte con Hermione?

―No… por el momento ―Sonrió feliz.

―A ver, a ver… explícame eso que estoy atacado ―Se rió―, hasta hace unas horas te odiaba y ahora estáis prometidos, ¿o es sólo parte de la farsa que interpretáis?

―Realmente fue una estrategia para acabar con los rumores de crisis que los medios estaban esparciendo, cortesía de Tonks por cierto.

―¿De Tonks?, no sé porqué pero no me sorprende ―Ambos se rieron.

―Pero… hay más.

―Escupe ―exclamó el rubio impaciente.

―Me declaré… me disculpé con ella y le dije todo lo que sentía…

―¿Y qué hizo ella?... ―insisitió Cormac como si la vida le fuera en ello. De pronto Ron se echó a reír― ¿Por qué te ríes?, a mí esto me parece muy serio ―declaró indignado.

―Me río por el tono de tu voz, eres un cotilla redomado Cormac.

―De cotilla nada, sólo siento curiosidad por la vida de mi mejor amigo, ¿acaso es malo? ―El rubio también se reía― Pero no trates de despistarme, ¿qué pasó con tu declaración?

―Pues pasó que… ¡Hermione y yo estamos juntos, juntos de verdad!

―¿Juntos, juntos?, ¿y Wood? ―preguntaba anonadado.

―Dejó a Wood en la fiesta que dieron los Malfoy.

―No me jodas…

―Así me quedé yo cuando me lo confesó… pero aclaramos las cosas y ella siente lo mismo que yo… joder Cormac, no sabes lo que sentí en esos momentos, no puedo describirlo con palabras, fue… increíble.

―No, supongo que no puedo… ―El rostro del rubio se ensombreció unos instantes.

—Mira que yo nunca he ido despacio con una mujer, como tarde me he acostado con ellas en la segunda cita. Pero por Hermione… esperaría todo la vida… —susurró con cara de embobado.

—Toda la vida es mucho tiempo, no sé si serás capaz —se burló Cormac, ya recuperado de su pequeño lapsus.

—¡Claro que sí! —replicó Ron molesto.

—A ti te gusta demasiado el sexo, amigo mío…

—¿Olvidas que llevo más de tres meses sin sexo y no me he vuelto loco?

—Joder, la verdad es que te ha dado muy fuerte con Hermione.

―Disculpe alteza ―interrumpió un sonriente Sirius Black―, el coche está listo.

―Gracias Sirius… lo siento Cormac, ttenemos que ir a ver a mis padres, ya hablaremos largo y tendido que lo tuyo con Lovegood me intriga a mí.

―A mí me desespera, pero ¿qué le voy a hacer? ―bromeó el rubio.

―Cuídate amigo, hasta luego.

* * *

Hermione recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron. Sirius y Remus les dedicaban miradas de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor. Ambos se sentían muy contentos de ver a sus protegidos tan felices. El castaño incluso había llamado a Tonks para contarle las buenas noticias y la joven había chillado de la emoción. Cada día se convencía más de su poder como casamentera, y ya tenía un nuevo objetivo en mente, sus mejores amigos, Bill y Fleur.

―¿Estás nerviosa? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Un poco… ―admitió ruborizada.

―¿Por qué?, ya conoces a mis padres, no hay nada nuevo.

―Sí lo hay Ron. Hoy me presento ante tus padres como tu novia de verdad, no como una novia de pega para salvar tu reputación y que desaparecerá en unos meses.

―¿Y?

―Pues… que tengo miedo de que no les parezca adecuada para ti, no sé…

―Hermione… eres perfecta para mí ―Cogió sus manos y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas― Eres una mujer maravillosa, mis padres lo saben y en cuanto les diga lo que siento por ti, se alegrarán por los dos.

La castaña lo besó dulcemente en los labios y unieron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados. El carraspeo de Remus los hizo separarse un poco.

―Alteza, hemos llegado a palacio.

El príncipe y su novia caminaban con calma a través del fastuoso pasillo, se dirigían a los salones privados de los monarcas, pero alguien detuvo sus pasos.

―¡Ron, Hermione! ―sonó a gritos la voz de la princesa. El joven conde de Bath estaba junto a ella. Los aludidos se volvieron hacia la pelirroja y su acompañante.

―Hola Ginny… ―saludó tímidamente el pelirrojo. La castaña apenas movió la cabeza, estaba un poco sonrojada por la situación. Ginevra los miraba con ojos como platos, sus rostros azorados y sus manos entrelazadas.

―Vosotros… estáis… habéis hablado… sois… ―Le costaba pronunciar las palabras con suficiente coherencia. Ya le había sorprendido ver a su hermano, el torpe Ron, pidiendo matrimonio a su novia postiza delante de todo el mundo; pero descubrir que él y Hermione se comportaban como una pareja de verdad la terminó de asombrar.

―Sí Ginny, estamos juntos… ―musitó al fin Hermione, mientras cogía con ambas manos la del príncipe.

―Juntos de verdad hermanita ―añadió Ron con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad que contagió a la pelirroja.

No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, después le dedicó el mismo gesto de cariño a la castaña. Harry, siempre discreto, se acercó cuando Ginny estaba un poco más serena y felicitó a la pareja.

―¿Al final seguiste tus propios consejos? ―preguntó a Hermione con susurros mientras la abrazaba.

―Sí, le dije lo que sentía, pero tengo que admitir que fue Ron quien propició todo esto, fue él quien dio el primer paso… ―dijo esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción― Gracias Harry, sé que hablaste con él.

―Bueno, hice lo que pude… pero fue él quien decidió actuar y cambiar las cosas entre vosotros.

―Sí… ―replicó Hermione soñadora.

―¿Qué cuchichea con mi novia, conde de Bath? ―bromeó el príncipe.

―Sólo que si el heredero de la corona no la trata bien, que me lo diga y yo le patearé el trasero.

―Siempre tan caballeroso con las damas… ―exclamó Ron divertido.

―Pero sé que no lo harás ―El moreno se colgó del cuello de su mejor amigo―, porque en el fondo eres un sentimental y adoras a Hermione ―afirmó Harry sacándole los colores al pelirrojo.

―¡Para, suéltame! ―se quejaba Ron sin mucho éxito. Ellas rieron.

―Me hace tan feliz que estéis juntos Hermione ―confesó la princesa.

―Muchas gracias Ginny ―Se apretaron las manos en señal de complicidad. Ahora no sólo eran buenas amigas sino prácticamente cuñadas y la idea les encantaba―. Yo también me alegro mucho de lo tuyo con Harry.

―Es genial, ahora podremos salir por ahí en plan parejitas, los cuatro juntos, ¿qué os parece chicos? ―Dejaron de forcejear para atender a Ginevra y asintieron con cara de bobos, no podrían negarles nada a ese par de muchachas que los tenían completamente enamorados.

Sólo quedaba hablar con los padres de Ron. Sería una situación mucho más relajada para Hermione si no fuera porque se trataba de los reyes de Inglaterra. El rey Arthur había decidido recibirlos en uno de sus despachos, el mismo donde una vez reprendió a su hijo por el escándalo de su beso con la heredera de los hoteles GR. Un hombre del servicio se adelantó y anunció su presencia, para después dejarles pasar dentro de la estancia.

Ron fue el primero en saludar. Besó a su madre en la mejilla y le ofreció la mano a su padre, éste se la estrechó con fuerza, dedicándole una mirada de orgullo. Después Molly se aproximó hasta Hermione, advirtiéndola nerviosa, y le dio dos cálidos besos.

―Querida ¿te sientes mal?

―No… perdone, ¡perdona! ―recordó al instante que Molly le había pedido que la tutease, pero todavía le costaba saltarse el protocolo con la mismísima reina de su país.

―Me alegra veros a los dos ―Empezó Arthur―, queríamos felicitaros por vuestro comportamiento de anoche ante la prensa. ―Su esposa asentía en silencio sin dejar de mirar a la joven pareja. Algo en su interior le decía que la escena del Royal Albert Hall era más que una estrategia de cara al público, su corazón de madre estaba seguro de ello.

―No fue cosa de los dos majestad ―intervino repentinamente Hermione―. Todo fue cosa de Ron, yo... me limité a seguirle el juego para no empeorar la situación.

La castaña no quería llevarse méritos que no eran suyos y sabía que los padres del joven príncipe no tenían mucha confianza en él, saber la verdad podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión respecto a Ron.

―Deseaba que fuera así… ―confesó Arthur con cierta emoción en su voz― tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando. No creas que no hemos visto cómo has cambiado estos últimos meses. Ya no rehuyes tus obligaciones, enfrentas los problemas y afrontas las responsabilidades de tus acciones… además has sabido resolver esta grave situación de crisis…

El monarca recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de su hijo, posó una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente.

―Te estás convirtiendo en un digno sucesor de nuestra familia, estamos muy orgullosos de ti hijo mío. ―Los ojos de Ron se humedecieron. Ambas mujeres asistían a la emotiva escena conteniendo el aliento.

―Padre… ―No pudo decir más, Arthur lo estrechó entre sus brazos con afecto.

―Siento haber sido tan duro contigo, pero necesitaba apretarte las tuercas, quería hacerte reaccionar… ―Rompió el abrazo y retrocedió un poco para mirar a su hijo a los ojos― Charlie fue un gran heredero, pero tú también lo eres Ron, y sé que tu hermano desde el cielo se siente tan orgulloso de ti como tu madre y yo.

La reina avanzó hasta los dos hombres más importantes de su vida y se cogió de sus brazos manifestándoles su cariño sin necesidad de palabras. Unos minutos después, cuando la familia Weasley se recompuso, Ron se armó de valor para anunciar algo a sus progenitores. Era el momento perfecto, ahora que también se había reconciliado con ellos. Se acercó a Hermione y la cogió de la mano. Ella lo miró azorada por la situación pero aquello era un paso necesario para seguir adelante como pareja. Sintió la tibieza del pelirrojo una sensación de protección invadió su cuerpo, cuando él estaba a su lado, no podía sentirse sola.

―Padre, madre… Hermione y yo queremos anunciaros algo ―El corazón de Molly pegó un brinco, ¿tal vez iba a escuchar lo que tanto había esperado? ―. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos hace ya más de tres meses, hemos pasado por momentos malos y buenos y…

―¿Y qué cariño?, di lo que sea porque no puedo más con la incertidumbre ―exclamó la reina provocando una risita en la castaña.

―Hermione y yo nos queremos… nuestra relación ya no es una farsa… ahora somos novios de verdad ―declaró con firmeza.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo un grito de júbilo. Arthur sonrió de medio lado y apartó la mirada, también él sabía que su hijo sentía algo por Hermione Granger, pero no tenía tanta seguridad como su esposa en que se declarase y luchase por ella a pesar del tal Oliver Wood.

―Entonces… Wood… ―Ahora fue Hermione quien habló.

―Terminé mi relación con Oliver ―admitió con cierto rubor en las mejillas―. Me he enamorado de Ron y sólo quiero estar con él. ―Se acurrucó contra el brazo del pelirrojo, buscando cobijo y valor, él la abrazó por el hombro contra su cuerpo. Molly se sintió enternecida con el gesto de la joven pareja.

―Pues no hay más que hablar, la farsa ha finalizado, ahora sois una preja de verdad y además comprometida… dentro de seis meses celebraremos una boda por todo lo alto.

―¡¿Qué? ―chilló Hermione.

―¡Madre! ―exclamó Ron― Padre, no podemos casarnos tan pronto, Hermione es muy joven y yo…

―Para ese tiempo ya tendrá veinte años ¿no?, los mismos que tenía yo cuando me casé felizmente con tu padre ―afirmó la reina entre sonrisas.

―A mí no me mires hijo, de esas cosas se encarga tu madre, ya lo sabes.

―Pero… ―balbuceaba el príncipe. La castaña se había quedado sin voz.

―Relajaos chicos, era sólo una broma ―rió Molly―. No iba a obligaros a casaros. La boda llegará cuando ambos sintáis que estáis preparados. ―Ron y Hermione respiraron aliviados.

―Eso sí, no os lo penséis mucho, que no queremos ser unos abuelos viejos ―bromeó Arthur ante la atónita mirada de su propio hijo. No era muy típico del monarca bromear.

El encuentro con los Weasley había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Como unos padres cualesquiera, se habían alegrado de la felicidad de su hijo y admiraban sus buenas diligencias en sus tareas. Hermione notaba a Ron sosegado y feliz como nunca. Haber hecho las paces con su padre y haberles confesado sus sentimientos por ella lo habían liberado de una pesada carga que llevaba arrastrando probablemente casi toda su vida, siendo siempre la oveja negra de la familia, el hijo irresponsable e incapaz de hacer las cosas bien.

Harry y Ginny se habían marchado después de comer y los monarcas habían retomado sus obligaciones. La pareja se sentó en el césped de los jardines de palacio para contemplar la puesta de sol. Ron envolvía con sus piernas y sus brazos a Hermione, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la castaña. De cuando en cuando le regalaba un beso, provocándole mil sensaciones en todo su cuerpo.

—Creo que los dos fuimos un poco idiotas por no hablar claramente sobre lo que pasaba y lo que sentíamos. Se han generado muchos malentendidos —dijo la castaña.

—Tienes razón… estos días han sido infernales para mí, pero me han ayudado a darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y te necesito…

―Ron… eres tan tierno cuando quieres… ―afirmó Hermione antes de regalarle un beso. Ambos volvieron su atención al cielo cubierto de tonos anaranjados y rojizos.

―Hermione… ―musitó el pelirrojo en su oreja.

―Sí…

―A partir de hoy nace un nuevo príncipe Ronald Bilius Weasley, te lo prometo aquí y ahora a ti, mi novia y la mujer a la que amo con todo mi corazón.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron estremecerse. Intentó contenerlas, pero dos lágrimas rebeldes se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ron las percibió y se las removió con los dedos.

―Eres lo mejor de mi vida, Hermione. ―La abrazó con fuerza, deseando nunca separarse de ella.

―Te quiero tanto Ron… ―replicó la castaña sin poder reprimir sus sentimientos.

Los últimos minutos de luz del astro rey fueron testigos del beso que recrearon sus bocas en aquel día de declaraciones, reconciliaciones y pura felicidad.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**_Qué bonito es todo ahora xD pero ¿durará para siempre? jajaja_**


	37. La princesa prometida

**_Hola a tods!, mi vida es una montaña rusa últimamente. No tengo mucho ánimo para escribir pero no quería dejar este fanfic tanto tiempo abandonado, así que aquí tenéis nuevo capi. _**

_**Muchas gracias por todas vuestras reviews ^^ y por seguir ahí, esperando la continuación de mi historia.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 37. La princesa prometida**

La rubia no podía entender a qué venía la absurda sonrisa que Blaise mostraba en el rostro. Habían quedado en un bar bastante discreto para hablar de los asuntos que tenían en común.

―Estarás contenta… la relación del príncipe y Granger está herida de muerte ―afirmó el moreno sonriendo.

―¿Tan herida de muerte que Ron le ha pedido matrimonio?

―¿Cómo? ―Su sonrisa se esfumó de repente. Resultaba obvio que no estaba al corriente de las últimas novedades.

―¿No lees los periódicos Blaise?, ¡anoche Ron se arrodilló delante de todo el mundo para pedirle a Granger que fuera su mujer! ―chilló sin paciencia.

―No tenía ni idea… pero entonces ¿para qué me has llamado Lavender?

―Para que me digas cómo narices puedo acercarme a él y recuperarlo ―dijo con hastío.

―Puede que sea noble pero ya te dije que no soy su amigo, no conozco todos sus movimientos. ―Lavender comenzó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano que tenía sobre la mesa de manera juguetona.

―Y para que me entretengas mientras no lo consigo… ―Esta vez empleó un tono ciertamente sensual.

―¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo? ―preguntó incrédulo.

―No tientes más a la suerte Blaise, y acércate.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso hambriento, más de placer carnal rápido que de otra cosa.

―¿Y esto? ―logró decir Blaise cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

―Me he cansado de comportarme como una monja esperando a Ron. Sé que no puedo mostrarme en público divirtiéndome como hacía antes pero… ¿quién va a saber que me veo a escondidas contigo?

El moreno sonrió de medio lado. Finalmente había logrado su objetivo con ella, meterla en su cama. Le daba igual si al final lograba convertirse en princesa de Gales junto al inútil pelirrojo, o si se moría de la rabia viendo a otra mujer en su lugar, lo único que deseaba Blaise Zabini de Lavender Brown era disfrutar de su cuerpo y aquella noche lo haría. Confiaba en sus atractivos pero no esperaba conseguirlo tan pronto y todo se debía a la impaciencia de la rubia. Lavender estaba acostumbrada a estar con hombres, a sentirse deseada, a ser piropeada… y desde que intentaba acercarse a Ron había tenido que renunciar forzosamente a una parte importante de sí misma. Estaba harta de esperar, de dejar de ser ella misma, así que tenía la solución delante de sus ojos. No es que Blaise fuera santo de su devoción, no se fiaba de él ni de sus motivaciones, pero era un hombre guapo y sexy, y la deseaba, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba de él.

* * *

Ron esperaba apoyado contra la pared, junto a la escalera. La esperaba para desayunar juntos. A los pocos minutos apareció, con unos vaqueros, una sencilla camiseta rosada y el pelo recogido en una graciosa coleta.

―Buenos días, princesa… ―Le ofreció su brazo y la mejor de sus sonrisas.

―Ron… ―musitó encantada con aquel saludo― Buenos días.

Se cogió a su brazo y se puso de puntillas para obsequiarlo con un tierno beso mañanero. Se encaminaron hacia el comedor.

―Todavía tenemos que hablar con tus padres… ―empezó el príncipe.

―Es verdad, a mis padres les gustaría hablar con nosotros… sobre todo a papá.

―Ya, no le caigo muy bien ―bromeó Ron. Ella sonrió.

―He pensado invitarles el sábado a palacio ―anunció.

―¿El sábado?, ¿el día de la ceremonia "Trooping the colour"?

―Claro, así podrían asomarse con nosotros desde el balcón de Buckingham.

―Pero Ron ―No daba crédito a la propuesta del pelirrojo―, mis padres no forman parte de la familia real, tú y yo todavía no estamos casados… no creo que sea prudente, tal vez no les guste a los reyes.

―¿Qué dices?, si mi madre está encantada con la idea.

―¿En serio?

―Además, soy el príncipe heredero y he decidido invitarlos, nadie se atreverá a replicarme. ―Alzó el mentón y una ceja en un gesto de exagerada dignidad y Hermione se echó a reír.

―De acuerdo, si lo dice su alteza real, acataré el mandato.

Ron la abrazó de la cintura y la elevó en el aire mientras ambos seguían riendo. Dos doncellas pasaron a su lado conteniendo unas risitas y un mayordomo apenas podía ocultar su sonrisa al verlos entrar en el comedor. A nadie le había pasado por alto la felicidad que se respiraba alrededor de la joven pareja.

* * *

Aquel mediodía, el palacio de Saint James tenía más invitados que de costumbre. Ginevra había informado a su hermano del regreso a Londres de su primo el príncipe Bill, hermano mayor de los príncipes gemelos. Éste había pasado la mañana en Buckingham para saludar a sus tíos y ver a sus primos. Cuando le contaron que Ron vivía desde hacía un tiempo en Clarence House con su novia, Bill organizó una comida en su casa para conocerla. Y dado que le iba el protocolo casi tan poco como a su primo, no dudó en invitar a Tonks y Fleur, tampoco puso objeciones cuando Ron le dijo que su novia llevaría a una amiga.

Katie Bell se reunió con Ron y Hermione en la puerta de su residencia y los tres juntos, seguidos de Sirius y Remus, cruzaron los jardines para acceder al palacio de Saint James. La morena quería ver a George, aunque éste le había dejado claro que por el momento sólo eran amigos. Pensaba que con el tiempo, esa amistad podría llegar a ser algo más y mientras tanto quería estar lo más cerca posible de él, para que la tuviera presente y la considerase como mujer.

El servicio les hizo pasar al hermoso vestíbulo. Ron se adelantó al ver acercarse a sus primos juntos a sus amigas, y se fundió en un enérgico abrazo con Bill, mientras los gemelos les tomaban el pelo a ambos. Después abrazó a Tonks efusivamente, tenía tanto que agradecerle.

―Los gemelos tienen a quien parecerse… Dios mío, William es guapísimo ―exclamó Katie.

―Sí… nunca vi un hombre tan guapo… ―balbuceaba Hermione todavía impresionada― Es como una estatua griega que ha cobrado vida…

William Arthur Weasley tenía un rostro apolíneo, de rasgos y proporciones perfectas, como si lo hubiera cincelado el mejor de los escultores griegos. No por nada lo apodaban "el príncipe perfecto". Pero si su enorme atractivo era famoso, todavía lo eran más sus gustos modernos, su estética rock y sus costumbres sencillas. Junto a Ginevra, era el miembro joven de la familia real más querido y admirado.

―Y mira qué estilo tiene con esa ropa y el piercing de la oreja, si es que está para hacerle un favor detrás de otro…

―¡Katie, ¿tú no estabas loca por George?

―Claro, pero… ¡oye!, ¿y tú qué?, ¿dónde quedó Ron?

La castaña le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas. Los primos se acercaban a ellas.

―Mis hermanos son un poco más altos, pero yo soy más guapo, las cosas como son… me llamo William, pero preferiría que me llamarais Bill. Es un placer conocerlas señoritas… ―Les ofreció la mano y ambas le cedieron las suyas para que las besase con caballerosidad. Los gemelos se reían a sus espaldas, mientras Ron rodaba los ojos. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres ponían cara de bobas cuando Bill estaba cerca?

―El placer es nuestro ―se apresuró a contestar Katie. El pelirrojo le sonrió y después miró a la castaña.

―Y tú eres la famosa Hermione Granger ¿verdad?

―Sí ―contestó con timidez.

―En verdad te admiro, porque cazar a mi primo es digno de alabanza ―bromeó―, ya lo daba por un caso perdido. ―Sus hermanos se rieron y Ron trató de golpearlo sin éxito. Todos los presentes se divirtieron con los comentarios que siguieron.

A pesar de su aspecto rebelde, Bill Weasley era un chico muy sensato y racional, y jamás había protagonizado ningún escándalo más allá del día que se agujereó la oreja izquierda para lucir un piercing. Siempre ponía a la familia y el deber por delante de los placeres, otra de las razones por las que el pueblo inglés le tenía gran afecto.

Estaba viviendo en Nueva York, como un chico anónimo, no le gustaba alardear ni aprovecharse de su apellido. Pero después de un tiempo, había sentido que era el momento de volver a su país y a su ciudad.

Como sus hermanos, Bill amaba viajar, y había pasado casi toda su vida lejos de Londres. Este hobby lo habían heredado de sus padres, unos viajeros empedernidos, cuya afición les costó la vida cinco años atrás. David Weasley y su esposa fallecieron en un accidente de avioneta, cuando se negaron a quedarse en tierra una noche tormentosa. Desde entonces, sus tres hijos procuraban viajar todo lo posible, porque pasar mucho tiempo en Saint James los entristecía. Bill decidió marcharse a vivir a Europa y más tarde a Estados Unidos, donde permaneció los últimos tres años. Pero, como se dice, la tierra donde se nace siempre tira de uno, y el pelirrojo había experimentado añoranza por volver a su casa y estar cerca de su familia.

El grupo de amigos disfrutó de una animada comida, y después salieron al jardín para escuchar las anécdotas que Bill tenía que contar. Fred y George siempre lo habían admirado, para ellos era un ejemplo a seguir. También Tonks y Katie atendían al príncipe con atención. Fleur se sentó en uno de los bancos, a cierta distancia, pero sin dejar de observar a Bill. Hermione advirtió cierta tristeza en su mirada celeste y se acercó a ella.

―¿Estás bien Fleur? ―preguntó la castaña con comprensión.

―Sí… es sólo que… ese idiota de pelo gojo… ―Miró hacia donde estaban Bill, Ron y los gemelos.

―¿Cuál de todos? ―replicó la castaña logrando una sonrisa de la rubia.

―Bill puede seg muy modegno con la gopa y los complementos, pego… en el fondo es un chico bastante tgadicional… él queguía fogmalizag nuestga gelación, pego yo ega demasiado joven, tenía tu edad, diecinueve años, y queguía veg mundo, conoceg a mucha gente, también más chicos…

Fleur le contó a Hermione que a la muerte de sus padres, Bill recapacitó sobre las cosas realmente importantes para él y quiso formalizar su relación con la rubia. Estaba enamorado y quería llegar a casarse con ella algún día. Pero la francesa se veía demasiado joven para comprometerse y acabaron separándose. Con el tiempo, Fleur comprendió que se había equivocado. Había conocido a varios hombres, unos mejores que otros, peor ninguno le había hcho sentir lo que Bill, y eso era algo que sólo su amiga Tonks sabía. Sin embargo, reencontrarse con Bill después de tanto tiempo y acabar haciendo el amor con él otra vez, había removido y avivado sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo, y que él pareciera no darle importancia a esa noche compartida le dolía demasiado.

―Pegdona, no queguía soltagte el gollo, pego… necesitaba soltaglo ―confesó la rubia.

―No te preocupes ―La abrazó por los hombros y Fleur agradeció el gesto esbozando una ligera sonrisa―. ¿Entonces para él no ha significado nada?

―Me dijo que égamos dos adultos que habían deseado pasag la noche juntos y que no había nada de malo en eso. Fue como si quisiega justificag lo que sucedió entge nosotgos paga evitag que yo me hiciega ideas equivocadas. Así que yo le di la gazón y no ahondé en el tema.

―Vaya, lo siento mucho.

―Gacias, pego ega de espegag… no iba a seguig enamogado de mí después de cinco años.

Hermione dedicó varias miradas al grupo, y notó que Bill las miraba de cuando en cuando con sus hermosos ojos verdes. También Tonks las miraba a ellas y a su amigo de infancia. ¿Seguro que para el pelirrojo no había significado nada la noche con Fleur?

―¿Iréis a la ceremonia del sábado? ―preguntó Katie a los gemelos.

―Pues supongo que sí ―replicó George. Pero fue Fred quien dijo lo que la morena deseaba escuchar.

―¿Por qué no te vienes tú también?

―¿En serio? ―dijo mirando a George.

―Claro que puedes venir, aunque no podrás asomarte al balcón.

―Ya lo suponía, es lo lógico, pero no me importa.

―Yo me quedaré contigo ese rato, tampoco me ilusiona excesivamente asomarme. Podríamos ver la exhibición aérea desde una ventana.

―Gracias Fred. ―Sonrió pero sin muchas ganas. Agradecía profundamente el detalle del pelirrojo, pero habría preferido que fuese su hermano el que lo tuviera. Fred lo sabía.

―¿Sabes que tengo un traje exactamente igual al que llevan los miembros de la guardia real en el desfile militar? ―dijo repentinamente Fred.

―¿De verdad?, ¿con el gorro y todo? ―preguntó emocionada.

―Sí, y me lo pondré el sábado para que lo veas. ―Katie por fin sonrió feliz.

―Siempre me han hecho mucha gracia esos trajes ―exclamó divertida. Fred sonrió, satisfecho de haberla animado. Odiaba verla triste.

* * *

Ron y Hermione acudieron a Buckingham por la tarde, tenían que atender la recepción de periodistas para anunciar oficialmente su compromiso. Snape los condujo hasta la puerta de la estancia donde los esperaban. El príncipe miró a su novia.

―¿Estás preparada?, ahora esto sí que va en serio.

―Estoy muerta de miedo. ―Él le apretó la mano con afecto y ella respiró hondo.

―Lo harás muy bien, siempre lo haces. ―Compartieron una última sonrisa y finalmente, la puerta se abrió ante ellos.

Los fotógrafos empezaron a disparar sus cámaras y algunos periodistas lanzaron preguntas al aire. Snape pidió tranquilidad y organizó el turno de preguntas. Hermione mostraba el anillo que Ron le había regalado a los pies de la escalinata del Royal Albert Hall, y se cogía del brazo de su príncipe, mientras él le dedicaba miradas cargadas de ternura. Todos los asistentes fueron testigos de la complicidad que existía entre ellos.

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana, todas las portadas de periódicos y revistas mostraban las mismas fotos. Unos felices Ron y Hermione anunciando al mundo su compromiso. A nadie que viera aquellas imágenes se le ocurriría pensar que aquella relación empezó como algo impuesto. Una farsa que se había convertido en el romance del año. La mitad de las adolescentes del mundo entero deseaban ser ella, y la miraban con ojos soñadores, como si Hermione hubiese logrado lo que ellas anhelaban desde que tuvieron conciencia de sus propias vidas. Su romance falso se había convertido en un nuevo cuento de hadas con el que soñar y especular, como antaño había pasado con los padres de Ron o la actriz plebeya Grace Kelly y el príncipe de Mónaco. Pero lo que el público ignoraba era que el trato entre Ron y Hermione había hecho nacer unos sentimientos auténticos, volviendo realidad el cuento de hadas.

* * *

Al fin Neville se había decidido, y Luna y sus consejos habían tenido mucho que ver. Esa noche de miércoles se atrevería a entrar en aquel club de jazz, y trataría de hablar con Pansy fuera como fuera. Respiró honde varias veces y encontró el valor para cruzar la puerta, pero no estaba preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar allí dentro.

Sobre el escenario, iluminado discretamente, estaba la morena cantando, ataviada con un bonito y elegante vestido tan negro como sus cabellos. Neville, maravillado, tropezó tres veces hasta lograr sentarse en una mesa libre, le costaba apartar los ojos de aquella mujer. Si Pansy era hermosa, su voz no lo era menos, ¿cómo una chica con tantas cualidades podía dejarse destruir por alguien como Draco Malfoy?, se le revolvían las entrañas. Cuando la canción terminó siguieron los aplausos y ella anunció que iba a cantar la última de la noche.

En cuanto empezó a escuchar la letra, Neville supo a quien iba dedicaba. Ya el título, "strange love", daba pistas al respecto. Qué rabia sentía, a pesar de lo mucho que la hacía sufrir, Pansy seguía queriendo a ese rubio miserable.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, acompasadas con la melodía, la morena paseaba su mirada sobre el público sin mucho interés. Realmente no se fijaba en nada ni en nadie, cuando cantaba, simplemente se evadía de todo, era su forma de olvidar. En aquel local nadie conocía a la aristócrata Pansy Parkinson, ni siquiera sabían que su familia tenía dinero, porque incluso se desplazaba en metro. Se sentía anónima y, sobre todo, libre del influjo de Malfoy. Sin embargo, aquella noche algo la trajo de vuelta a su realidad, un hombre joven de entre los asistentes.

"No puede ser ―maldecía internamente―, ¿qué demonios haces aquí Neville?".

La gente aplaudía al término de la canción. Pansy agradeció inclinando la cabeza y bajó del escenario, tratando de despistar al castaño. Pero él fue más rápido y logró alcanzarla antes de que pudiera entrar a la zona de vestuarios.

―¡Pansy!

—¡Nev… Longbottom!, ¿qué coño haces aquí? "Dios, eres la última persona a la que quería ver, sobre todo después de todo lo que te conté estando borracha." ―preguntó indignada y también avergonzada.

—Eh… yo… te vi entrar aquí…

—¿Me estabas siguiendo? —Su voz sonó irritada.

—No, no… bueno… técnicamente sí, pero yo… —confesó torpemente Neville.

—Deja de dar rodeos y dime qué hacías siguiéndome. —Exigió con autoridad.

—Yo… quería… provocar un encuentro aparentemente casual contigo.

—¿Cómo?, ¿un encuentro casual?

—Quería volver a verte Pansy… y sabía que pidiéndotelo nunca me dejarías.

—Longbottom… ya te lo dije bien claro, no quiero que nos veamos más, salvo las ocasiones en que no se pueda evitar, no quiero quedar contigo a solas.

—Pero Pansy…

—No me gusta perder el tiempo con bobos como tú.

La morena se volvió sobre sus tacones, y empezó a caminar lejos de él, escociéndole todavía la boca por haber dicho esas palabras tan crueles. Pero Neville la hizo detener sus pasos.

—Cantas muy bien… la última canción era para él ¿verdad?, para Malfoy.

—Sólo es una canción… —contestó, sin darse la vuelta.

—Claro… ¿sabes?, tienes una voz preciosa, como toda tú.

—¡Neville basta! —Se volvió hacia él.

—¿Ya no soy Longbottom?

—No sé lo que pretendes pero déjalo ya… no quiero verte más por aquí.

—Una amiga me dijo que mostrase más firmeza para tratar con las chicas… ―dijo pensando en Luna― Y veo que contigo es así en especial, parece que te gusta que te traten casi como a una cualquiera.

Pansy abofeteó con dolor la mejilla de Neville. Pero el castaño, lejos de molestarse, agradeció su gesto.

—Por fin muestras algún sentimiento, ya pensaba que eras tan fría como decían todos.

—¿Quieres hacerme sentir aún peor?, porque lo estás consiguiendo ―exclamó con voz temblorosa.

—No Pansy, lo que quiero es que reacciones… ¡maldita sea, él sólo te hace sufrir!, ¿por qué no lo dejas de una vez?, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, sino que hagas algo por ti misma.

―¿Te está molestando este tipo? ―interrumpió un hombre maduro de aspecto robusto. Pansy lo miró y después observó a Neville, con ese gesto sorprendentemente intenso en su rostro.

―No… es un… conocido ―El tipo se alejó de ellos―. ¿Y qué más te da lo que me pase a mí? ―musitó.

—Aunque todos piensan que eres feliz yo sé que sufres y… no me gusta verte sufrir.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no te gusta verme sufrir, Neville?

—Porque me importas, desde la noche que te conocí.

Pansy se sintió conmocionada, no podía apartar sus ojos azules de los verdosos de él, Aquellas palabras habían sonado tan hermosas, tan románticas, tan… imposibles de escuchar de los labios de Draco. Pero no podía permitirse que la ablandara regalándole el oído, aunque en el fondo supiera que el castaño no mentía. Así que buscó en su interior ese lado de harpía que tan mala fama le había dado e hizo uso de él.

—Pues no debería importante… tú a mí me das exactamente igual Longbottom.

—Cada vez que intentas poner distancia entre nosotros me llamas por mi apellido… y yo creo que sólo son intentos de huída.

—Te equivocas, es la realidad, si no quieres aceptarla es tu problema. Y ahora déjame tranquila que quiero cambiarme y marcharme a casa.

—Supongo que te negarás si me ofrezco a llevarte en mi coche.

—Supones muy bien. Adiós.

Pansy se alejó de él a pasos ligeros, pero Neville no se había rendido todavía. Cuando ella salió del local, ya cambiada, él estaba todavía en la acera, la morena lo miró con desgana y aceleró su paso dejándolo atrás, pero entonces se produjo una escandalosa detención por parte de la policía, en la cera de enfrente y Pansy detuvo sus pasos un poco asustada.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa, no es seguro que vayas sola a estas horas.

La voz de Neville la sobresaltó ligeramente, pero en cuanto su cerebro la reconoció le invadió la tranquilidad.

—Sólo porque hoy la noche no parece muy segura.

Pansy caminó junto a Neville en completo silencio. Él le abrió la puerta y le dio paso dentro de su vehículo, como la noche de la fiesta en Malfoy Manor, sólo que en esta ocasión, la morena iba sobria. Durante el trayecto, permanecía callada, salvo para indicar fríamente las calles que él debía tomar. Se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla con melancolía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas cantando allí? —Sabía que volver al tema de Draco era mala idea, y no soportaba seguir en silencio.

—Ya hace algo más de un año.

―¿Nadie sabe que lo haces?

―No, y así quiero que siga siendo… me gusta que nadie me conozca.

―Tranquila, de mi boca no saldrá.

Pansy no quería, pero Neville insistió en acompañarla hasta la misma puerta metálica de su mansión.

—Ojalá te conocieran todos como eres en realidad.

—Neville déjalo, por favor… no soy tan buena como crees. ―Su tono de voz había abandonado toda agresividad.

—Ni tan mala como pretendes hacer ver.

—No lo intentes más, déjalo así… no quiero que me salves de nada ¿entiendes?, olvídate de mí… ―rogó.

—Lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser, soy muy cabezota y cuando me empeño en algo nadie me quita la idea… buenas noches Pansy, que descanses. —Se acercó para besarla en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para acercarse a su coche.

—Buenas noches… Neville —musitó la morena cuando él ya no podía escucharla.

Se asomó a una ventana de la planta baja para ver arrancar el coche. En su rostro se había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa. La hacía feliz que Neville no se rindiera, que a él le importaran sus sentimientos. ¿Podría algún día llegar a sentir algo por ese chico?, hoy lo veía más posible. Pero desgraciadamente, ya no era sólo Draco lo que la ataba a los Malfoy, había colaborado con ellos, y traicionarlos sería peligroso.

* * *

―La viuda negra regresa a la ciudad ―leyó Sirius Black desde una silla de la cocina de Clarence House. En sus manos sostenía un ejemplar del "Gossip News" del jueves. Su portada estaba dedicada a un personaje tan mediático como los mismos príncipes de Inglaterra, Bellatrix Lestrange, la duquesa de Devonshire.

―Entonces la diversión está asegurada ―ironizó Remus Lupin―. Nunca entenderé lo que mueve a esa mujer a hacer las cosas que hace.

―¿A qué cosas te refieres exactamente?, ¿a lo de acostarse con chicos que casi podrían ser sus hijos?, ¿a dar la nota en algunas fiestas a las que asiste?, ¿o a liarse con hombres casados? ―puntualizó el moreno.

―A todas ellas, no comparto su libertinaje… pero hace lo que le apetece en cada momento, y le importa poco lo que piensen los demás… en cierto modo la envidio, nosotros no tenemos esa libertad. ―Remus hablaba pensando en Tonks y en cómo tenían que esconderse para que los padres de ella no los descubriesen, pues jamás consentirían ver a su hija con un pobretón como él. Su amigo miró por la ventana y cambió el curso de la conversación.

―Pues por eso precisamente, esa mujer me fascina ―admitió Sirius.

―No hablas en serio… si es una perdida.

―Pero hermosa y rica amigo mío ―bromeó el moreno.

―No tienes remedio. ―Ambos rieron.

* * *

―¿Cree que su presencia en Londres ocasionará nuevos escándalos?

―Lo espero, siempre hemos vendido mucho gracias a nuestra querida duquesa ―dijo Rita Skeeter a su fiel fotógrafo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No era ella la única que celebraba su regreso. Los dueños de todos los tabloides se frotaban las manos, esperando el próximo escándalo protagonizado por la hermosa y alocada mujer.

Bellatrix Lestrange, duquesa de Devonshire gracias a su matrimonio con el difunto Rodolphus Lestrange, tenía cuarenta años y una inmoralidad y belleza legendarias. Llevaba una vida disoluta a ojos del sector conservador de la sociedad británica, pero a ella le daban igual las críticas y juicios a que la sometían.

Bellatrix pertenecía a una familia de la baja aristocracia, los Black, y siempre envidió la suerte de su hermana mayor, Narcissa, casada con Lucius Malfoy, duque de Wellington. Se casó muy joven con el maduro duque de Devonshire, ansiando ascender en la escala social, pero al poco de la boda su marido falleció en extrañas circunstancias, dejándole a ella su vasta fortuna. Debido a este turbio suceso, las malas lenguas la apodaron "la viuda negra", pero la familia del duque nunca pudo probar que Bellatrix estuviera implicada en su muerte. Una vez convertida en viuda, se dedicó a disfrutar de su posición privilegiada y su riqueza.

Allá donde iba se ganaba simpatizantes y enemigos por igual. Nunca dejaba indiferente a nadie. Quienes mejor la conocían, la definían como una mujer caprichosa, ambiciosa, impaciente, exigente, intolerante… y muy seductora, además de un poco demente, una verdadera bomba de relojería que muchos deseaban correr el riesgo de probar. Sin embargo, su propia familia renegaba de ella.

―¿Qué coño hace Bellatrix en Londres? ―cuestionó un malhumorado Lucius.

―No lo sé. No me dijo que iba a regresar.

―Pensaba que se quedaría una buena temporada en París, pero se cansa de todo muy pronto.

―Lucius, no olvides que a pesar de todo es mi hermana ―lo reprendió su esposa.

―Lo sé Narcissa, pero sólo nos causa vergüenzas y bochornos, ¿o acaso no es así?

―Pero es mi hermana y no me gusta que la desprecies ―Se acercó hasta su marido y se abrazó a su espalda―, además, tú siempre dices que de todo se puede sacar alguna ventaja. Puede que Bella nos sirva de ayuda algún día.

Narcissa Malfoy no era todavía consciente de lo que aquellas palabras desencadenarían en el futuro.

CONTINUARÁ…


	38. Trooping the colour

_**Hola a tods!, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez tardé menos en regresar, poco a poco a ver si logro publicar más a menudo :D Espero que os guste el capi, salen bastantes personajes xD y tranquilos todos que hay escenas Romione ¬¬ xD**_

_**NOTA: En este fanfic, Sirius Black y Bellatrix Lestrange NO son primos ni tienen ninguna relación familiar.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 38. Trooping the colour**

El viernes por la tarde, muchos británicos estuvieron pegados al televisor durante una hora, atentos a la entrevista que Jason Muller, famoso periodista de la revista Majesty, les hacía a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger como pareja comprometida oficialmente.

La entrevista fue grabada un par de días antes, en uno de los salones de palacio. Muller los saludó casi como si fueran viejos amigos, aunque respetando el protocolo con el príncipe. A la pareja le alegró la idea de grabar con él, les había caído muy bien cuando lo conocieron en el hotel de los Granger.

El periodista los saludó con una amplia sonrisa y expresó sin tapujos su alegría ante la noticia del compromiso. Como les dijo tiempo atrás, deseaba verlos juntos y felices para siempre y aquella entrevista confirmaba sus deseos.

La complicidad entre Ron y Hermione fue evidente en todo momento. Sus sonrisas, miradas y gestos con las manos dejaban muy claro que estaban locamente enamorados. El príncipe incluso de atrevió a provocar algún momento divertido con sus palabras, y la castaña supo seguirlo, haciendo las delicias de Muller y de todos los televidentes.

Pero Muller era un buen periodista, y no todo iba a ser preguntas de respuesta poco comprometida.

―No pretendo incomodarles alteza, pero la gente se lo pregunta y yo también.

―Adelante ―permitió Ron.

―Gracias… ¿cómo han sido estos tres meses de relación pública?, se les ha visto felices y también distantes y tristes.

―No todo ha sido un camino de rosas ―declaró Hermione sin titubear.

―¿Qué quiere decir señorita Granger? ―El pelirrojo permanecía expectante ante lo que su novia pudiera decir.

―Hemos pasado momentos malos, como todas las parejas, pero… nos queremos ―Se aferró al brazo de Ron―, y los hemos superado todos.

El príncipe no pudo hacer otra cosa que mimarla por aquellas palabras. Se aproximó a su rostro y la besó en la frente con suma ternura. Después dirigió su mirada celeste a Muller.

―Ambos hemos cometido errores… yo más que Hermione, la verdad…

―Tonto… ―musitó ruborizada, mientras agachaba la vista y le apretaba un poco el brazo.

―Pero ya lo ha dicho ella, estamos enamorados y pudimos solucionarlo. Sinceramente… ―Muller estiró un poco más el cuello, ansiando escuchar el final de la frase― No sé qué haría sin Hermione.

Sus manos entrelazaron los dedos. La castaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Entonces se miraron, quedando absortos el uno en el otro durante unos instantes. Se dijeron "te quiero" sin palabras. Ron sonrió a Hermione de esa manera tan seductora que la volvía loca y le provocó ganas de besarlo de una forma poco decorosa. Él se dio cuenta al verla morderse el labio inferior y le guiñó un ojo. No era momento ni lugar para besarse de esa manera, pero al príncipe le había encantado la reacción de su chica.

―¿Qué puedo decir? ―empezó Muller― Esto es una pareja enamorada y lo demás tonterías. ―Los tres rieron.

También hubo tiempo para hablar de la petición de matrimonio y cómo se había sentido Hermione en aquel instante.

―Deseé matarlo… ―Ron se puso serio repentinamente y el periodista frunció el ceño desconcertado― ¿Cómo pudo pedírmelo delante de tanta gente?, me morí de la vergüenza ―terminó, provocando un cambio de expresión en ambos hombres.

Muller sonrió comprensivamente, era sabido por todos que Hermione Granger era una muchacha tímida y muy discreta.

―Pero después me embargó la felicidad… no me arrepiento de haberle dicho que sí.

Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, derritiéndolo con aquella mirada color chocolate. Ahora era él quien deseaba besarla de forma poco decorosa.

―Ni yo de haberle pedido que se case conmigo ―añadió Ron complacido.

Ya no quedaban dudas entre la gente. El príncipe y su novia habían solucionado sus diferencias y estaban mejor que nunca. La entrevista terminó con el anuncio de que Hermione y sus padres asistirían a la ceremonia _Trooping the colour _que se celebraba el sábado.

* * *

El sábado, como todos los años, Londres celebró la ceremonia _Trooping the colour_. El evento consistía en una marcha militar con la bandera, para celebrar el cumpleaños del rey, que aunque no era ese día, por tradición, se fijaba siempre esa fecha.

Antes del mediodía, Arthur Weasley pasaría revista a las tropas, para que después comenzase el desfile. Lo acompañaba toda su familia, las parejas de sus hijos, algunos amigos de éstos y los Granger, como invitados especiales. Sin embargo, también aparecieron invitados inesperados y muy poco deseados.

Cuando el príncipe vio acercarse a la familia Malfoy torció el gesto.

―¿Qué quieren esos? ―exclamó despectivamente.

―Tranquilízate hermanito ―le apaciguó Ginny―, no creo que vengan con malas intenciones.

―Yo tampoco me fío de Draco Malfoy ―susurró por lo bajo Harry para que sólo el pelirrojo lo escuchase. Ron le sonrió.

―Mira, has tenido suerte ―dijo Remus a su compañero de trabajo―, ahí tienes a tu diva. ―Sirius se volvió hacia donde Remus señalaba y advirtió con sorpresa que Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba junto a su hermana, Narcissa Malfoy.

―Tú también la has tenido, Tonks ha venido con sus padres. ―Remus miró a la joven e intercambió con ella una mirada cómplice.

―Buenos días altezas y compañía ―saludó un sonriente Draco.

―Buenos días ―sólo le replicaron las chicas. Ron y Harry apenas movieron la cabeza con desgana.

―Hace muy buen día, será un desfile precioso ¿verdad? ―continuó el rubio.

―Sí, eso estaba comentando con Hermione ―aseguró la princesa con una sonrisa. La castaña se sumó a la conversación ante el ligero disgusto de su novio. ¿En serio Malfoy había encajado tan bien el rechazo de Ginevra?

La viuda negra no tardó en aparecer junto a ellos. Sirius le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, al fin y al cabo, Bellatrix era duquesa. Ella lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises y una mueca divertida en el rostro. Sabía que despertaba el deseo de aquel hombre, pero él nunca la tocaría porque carecía de lo único indispensable para ella, el título nobiliario. Había estado con tantos hombres que ya no recordaba el número exacto, pero todos ellos tenían en común su pertenencia a la aristocracia. En eso se parecía demasiado a su cuñado, Lucius Malfoy.

―Buenos días príncipe Ron ―afirmó con una entonación que provocó el rechazo inmediato de Hermione. El pelirrojo la saludó con cortesía, era lo correcto, pero su presencia tampoco le gustaba, aquella mujer vivía rodeada de escándalos, y eso era lo último que él necesitaba―. Me alegra mucho su compromiso alteza, la señorita Granger parece… ―Le dedicó un vistazo rápido― Una chica adecuada.

La castaña frunció el ceño molesta.

―Gracias… señora Lestrange.

―Oh, por favor, llámame Bellatrix, hay un poco de confianza desde aquel día ¿no?

La morena terminó su frase con una sonrisa maliciosa y dedicó su atención al joven conde de Bath, dejando a Hermione ofuscada y a Ron sonrojado.

―Así que finalmente heredaste el título de tus padres, Harry Potter.

―Así es, señora Lestrange.

―Te pareces mucho a tu padre… ―Bellatrix acortó distancias entre ellos, quedando apenas a un palmo de su cara y él tragó saliva nervioso― Pero con los bonitos ojos verdes de Lily.

Al escuchar el nombre de su madre, Harry se relajó un poco y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, le encantaba que la gente reconociera en él a sus padres, eso hacía que los tuviera todavía más presentes. La princesa permanecía a su lado, en silencio, a la expectativa, si se tomaba más confianzas intervendría. No le sorprendía demasiado que la duquesa se dirigiera sólo a los hombres, ignorando a sus novias tranquilamente, ella era así de descarada.

―Yo conocí a tus padres ―Retrocedió un par de pasos―, pero si te soy sincera, nunca nos caímos bien ―confesó sin reparos.

Nadie supo qué decir ante eso, sin embargo, Bellatrix los alivió al marcharse de allí para reunirse con los Malfoy. Al hacerlo, volvió a mirar a Sirius y le guiñó un ojo sin dejar de sonreír. Le gustaba provocar a los hombres y sentirse deseada.

El rey Arthur proseguía con su deber, la reina Molly lo acompañaba, pero sus hijos estaban en otros menesteres.

―Oye Ron, ¿qué ha querido decir la duquesa con eso de aquel día? ―preguntó Hermione con cara de incredulidad.

―Es una tontería… ―replicó el príncipe.

―Pues me gustaría saberla ―insistió.

―Es que… es largo de contar… ―dijo con cierta incomodidad, volviendo a sonrojarse.

―Tenemos tiempo hasta que tus padres terminen de saludar a las tropas.

El pelirrojo bufó molesto, no era una anécdota que le gustase compartir y menos con ella, pero vio a su novia tan preocupada que no quiso añadir leña al fuego. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para apartarla un poco del grupo.

―Harry… ¿te gusta Bellatrix Lestrange? ―La pregunta de Ginny lo cogió por sorpresa.

―¿Cómo?

―Te has puesto nervioso cuando se ha acercado a ti.

―No es eso Ginny ―se justificaba mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca―, es que se ha acercado tanto que no sabía qué pensar.

―Ya… lo mismo me ha pasado a mí… ―Alzó el mentón dignamente―, sabes que ya es una cuarentona ¿verdad? ―Harry se rió y la abrazó por la cintura.

―Y tú sabes que para mí no hay otra más que tú, ¿verdad?

―Sí, pero me gusta que me lo digas ―Entre risitas, se besaron dulcemente en los labios.

―Hola Cormac ―saludó Luna con su habitual sonrisa soñadora.

―¡Luna! ―Cormac no esperaba verla allí, y mucho menos que se dirigiese a él directamente habiendo más gente.

―Se me hizo tarde, creo que mi despertador ha sido poseído por algún espíritu, sólo suena cuando he dormido más de ocho horas, ¿a qué es raro?

Cormac sólo pudo sonreír, no solía tener respuestas inteligentes para ese tipo de preguntas.

―¿Fuiste a ver aquella película? ―La rubia preguntó sin maldad sobre la sesión de cine que Cormac le propuso una semana antes.

―No, al final no fui ―confesó. Pero tras unos instantes pensando, quiso mostrar su coraza―. Me surgió un plan mejor, salí de fiesta con unos amigos.

Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que su amigo se había quedado esa noche en su casa, y no entendía bien porqué decía lo contrario delante de Luna Lovegood.

―Me alegro mucho Cormac ―afirmó con transparencia―. Es que me apetecía mucho visitar el jardín botánico de Neville… pero el cine también me gusta, según la película que sea, claro. ―Cormac abrió los ojos exageradamente. ¿Significaba eso que aceptaría una nueva propuesta de cine hecha por él?

―¿Y qué géneros te gustan Luna? ―preguntó interesado. Harry y Ginny asistían a la escena atónitos.

―¿Habéis visto lo bien que desfilan todos?, menuda compenetración. Voy a ponerme más cerca para verlos mejor. ―Así era Luna. En un momento te daba esperanzas y al siguiente hablaba de algo completamente distinto, como si antes no hubiera pasado nada. El rubio se atusó el cabello con cierta desesperación y Harry sonrió, tenía una conversación pendiente con Cormac.

* * *

―¿A dónde vais cariño? ―preguntó Emily Granger.

―Volvemos en nada mamá ―aseguró la castaña. Avanzaron unos pasos más y cuando Ron creyó que tenían la suficiente intimidad, lejos del tumulto de gente, empezó a hablar.

―Fue una bobada, y hace mucho tiempo.

―Cuéntamelo… por favor ―Le puso ojitos. Así era imposible negarle nada.

―Bueno pues… yo tenía dieciséis años… ese día había quedado con Tonks, así que fui a la casa de sus padres ―Hermione asentía muy atenta―. Mientras esperaba entré a ver la nueva piscina que habían terminado de hacerse esa misma semana, yo pensaba que estaba solo, pero me equivoqué.

―¿Bellatrix?

―Sí… ella estaba nadando… ―Sus mejillas enrojecieron― sin traje de baño.

―¡¿Desnuda? ―se escandalizó Hermione.

―Bueno, sí, desnuda…

―Sí que te fijaste bien para verlo a través del agua ―reprochó molesta la castaña.

―Es que… salió del agua, sin preocuparse de mi presencia. Al verme sonrió, subió por la escalerilla tranquilamente y se quedó frente a mí, sin cubrirse… y yo…

―Tú ¿qué Ron?

―Mi cuerpo se alteró un poco… ya sabes… ―Su novia se hacía una idea― Me sentí muy avergonzado, pero Bellatrix siguió sonriendo.

―¿Y qué pasó después?

―Dijo que no sabía que tenían invitados en casa de su hermana y me pidió que le acercase la bata. Supongo que debió encantarle causarme tanto efecto. Desde entonces, las pocas veces que la he visto, me incomodo, no sé…

―Te abrumó el descaro salvaje de la duquesa de Devonshire, pobrecito… ―exclamó Hermione con comprensión mientras enmarcaba su rostro con las manos― Es una mujer hermosa.

―Sí, y un mito erótico para mí y para mis amigos cuando éramos adolescentes.

Ambos rieron. La castaña seguía acariciando las mejillas pecosas del príncipe.

―Me encantaría lograr afectarte así ―admitió―, abrumarte de esa forma.

―¿Saldrás desnuda de mi piscina? ―bromeó el pelirrojo.

―Eso es lo que tú querrías ―dijo rodeando su cuello.

―Sí, la verdad es que me encantaría… ―musitó haciéndola ruborizarse.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y apartó un instante la mirada.

―No es justo, algún día te haré sonrojar yo ―gimoteó enterneciendo al príncipe.

―Acepto el desafío. ―Y la besó en los labios para después perderse en sus ojos.

Estaban tan sumidos el uno en el otro, que ninguno advirtió que alguien los observaba de cerca y con cara de pocos amigos. Harto de la visión que contemplaba alzó su voz.

―Parece que estáis disfrutando de la ceremonia.

―¡Cedric! ―exclamó una sobresaltada castaña.

―Diggory…

―¡Cariño, ven un momento que tu padre no se aclara con la nueva cámara digital!

―Perdona, me llama mi madre. ―Echó a andar hacia sus padres y Ron la siguió pocos pasos detrás, pero el castaño lo detuvo.

―Espera Weasley, quiero decirte algo. ―El pelirrojo no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con él. Miró a su novia, que ya estaba con los Granger y luego volvió a mirar a Cedric.

―¿Qué quieres Diggory?, hoy estoy bastante ocupado.

―Seré breve, quería felicitarte por tu reciente compromiso con Hermione.

―Ya… seguro que te alegras ―provocó Ron.

―Los dos sabemos que no, pero no lograrás que ella lo note, no voy a perder los papeles, esas reacciones te las dejo a ti ―afirmó con altanería.

―Qué mal perder tienes. Por una vez alguien te ha ganado en algo y no puedes soportarlo.

―Y tú qué embobada tienes a Hermione, con tus trucos baratos de playboy.

―¿Cómo te atreves? ―gruñó. De pronto la rabia estaba inundando su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de poner a Diggory en su sitio. Entonces un brazo agitándose en la distancia llamó su atención. Era la castaña, que lo saludaba con una sonrisa, haciendo cómicos gestos sobre la incapacidad de su padre con las cámaras. Ron sintió que una profunda felicidad se apoderaba de él, acabando con la rabia.

―No mereces la pena Diggory, no me pondré en evidencia por ti… se lo debo a ella.

―Qué bonito… pero, ¿en serio crees que lo vuestro puede funcionar para siempre?, antes o después Hermione se sentirá insatisfecha contigo, no creas que la pasión sexual la mantendrá a tu lado eternamente. Ella es una mujer con necesidades intelectuales y culturales que tú jamás podrás satisfacer.

Aquellas palabras le habían dolido, sobre todo porque eran ciertas, Hermione y él no se parecían demasiado en cuanto a estudios y hobbies se refería. Pero confiaba en sus sentimientos y en los de ella, el amor estaba por encima de todo lo demás.

―Escúchame bien Weasley, esperaré mi momento, y cuando llegue… te la quitaré para siempre.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Cedric se volvió sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí sin despedirse de Hermione. Estaba satisfecho, le había dejado las cosas claras al príncipe, y aunque el pelirrojo había intentando disimular, había visto en sus ojos azules la sombra del miedo. Cuando Ron se reunió con Hermione, ella lo cogió de la mano y le preguntó por su mala cara.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―Nada, es que como cada año es igual, me canso un poco de tanto desfile ―dijo forzando una sonrisa.

―¿Cedric se ha marchado?

―Sí… tenía prisa. ―Ella ignoraba las verdaderas intenciones de Diggory, y Ron no sabía si contárselas. La castaña siempre le había hecho saber que creía en la amistad entre chicos y chicas, gracias a su gran amigo Neville Longbottom, y que era libre de tener los amigos que quisiera, igual que todo el mundo. Así que el pelirrojo temía que Hermione se tomase a mal las críticas hacia su amigo Cedric Diggory.

"Si vuelve a tocarme las narices ―decidió finalmente―, te contaré lo que no sabes de él". Y con esta nueva determinación, apartó a Diggory de su mente.

* * *

―Me alegra que hayas venido Fleur ―dijo el príncipe Bill.

―¿De vegdad? ―La rubia lo miró esperando algún detalle que le demostrase que él sentía más que amistad, pero no llegó.

―Claro… ―El pelirrojo había dejado de mirarla, sus orbes verdes observaban a los cientos de hombres que participaban en el desfile― ¿Cuánto hace que no venías a ver el Trooping the colour?

―"Los mismos años que estuve lejos de ti"… hace ya años de la última vez. ―Sus palabras y pensamientos iban cargados de segundas intenciones, pero parecían invisibles para Bill. Fleur suspiró resignada y miró al frente, fingiendo que atendía al evento, cuando realmente sólo pensaba en porqué el amor era tan doloroso.

―¿Qué estás pensando? ―musitó Remus Lupin a Tonks para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

―¿Tú crees que a Bill ya no le importa Fleur?, como mujer quiero decir ―exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Ya tienes nuevo objetivo pequeña casamentera? ―bromeó el castaño.

―No puedo remediarlo, desde que te conocí… ―Le dedicó una mirada tierna al guardaespaldas― quiero que todos mis amigos sepan también lo que es el amor.

―Tonks… ―Se puso nervioso, tuvo que mirar a otro lado, no estaban solos y nadie debía notar nada raro entre ellos.

―Perdona… ―Sacó la lengua como una niña traviesa.

―Remus, necesito que revises esa zona ―interrumpió Sirius Black―, los príncipes se retirarán por allí para subir a los carruajes, comprueba que es un camino seguro.

―Muy bien… nos vemos luego Tonks.

―Eso espero. ―Se despidieron con una mirada y una sonrisa, para su desgracia, no podían besarse o cogerse de la mano. Sirius los contempló con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Deseaba que algún día, su buen amigo pudiera pasear de la mano de la mujer a la que amaba sin miedo.

Remus se detuvo a cierta distancia de Tonks, Sirius y los príncipes y empezó a observar la situación. Pero algo turbó su trabajo. Una conversación que preferiría no haber escuchado jamás. Los padres de Tonks estaban a escasos pasos de él, hablando abiertamente de su hija.

―Ya tiene veintiséis años, debería empezar a pensar en sentar la cabeza, incluso Ron lo ha hecho y es más joven ―dijo el hombre.

―Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió lo del príncipe, y no entiendo a qué espera nuestra hija. Yo he pensado en un par de chicos que podrían gustarle, aristócratas los dos y con mucho dinero ―replicó su mujer.

―El título nobiliario al final es lo de menos, mira a Hermione Granger, creo que será una buena princesa.

―Ya, pero no olvidemos que es heredera de los hoteles GR, tiene mucho dinero, ¿crees que los reyes la habrían aceptado de ser una muerta de hambre?

―Tienes razón Andrómeda… a mí tampoco me gustaría un don nadie para nuestra Dora… ella se merece a alguien que la quiera por sí misma y no por su dinero. Hay muchos aprovechados por el mundo.

El rostro de Remus se había oscurecido. Definitivamente, él no era el marido que los padres de Tonks querían para ella.

La familia real se dirigió a los carruajes que los llevarían al palacio de Buckingham, mientras algunos asistentes se retiraban del evento y la gente anónima ovacionaba a sus monarcas y se dirigía en procesión hacia palacio, para asistir a la exhibición aérea.

―¿Qué te han parecido? ―preguntó Lucius con maldad.

―Unos jóvenes encantadores.

―Vamos, que son de tu gusto, ¿no es así, querida cuñada?

―Si lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas querido cuñado? ―dijo con placer.

Bellatrix se alejó de ellos unos pasos, contoneando las caderas con exageración, para atraer las miradas de los hombres.

―¿Tía Bella tendrá éxito donde falló una chica con la mitad de años? ―preguntó Draco aludiendo a Pansy.

―¿Y si no fuera sólo eso lo que tengo en mente? ―declaró Lucius Malfoy.

―Seguro que me gusta lo que has pensado ―afirmó el rubio encantado.

―Ya te dije que la llegada de mi hermana podría ser útil ―dijo Narcissa.

―Sí querida mía, tenías toda la razón ―La besó en la mano y la ayudó a subir al mercedes que los esperaba.

El primer carruaje llevaba a los reyes, el segundo a sus hijos, Ron y Ginny, acompañados por sus parejas, Harry y Hermione, y el tercero lo ocupaban Bill y George. El príncipe Bill era muy querido por el pueblo inglés, desde su más tierna infancia desmotró ser un chico sensato, responsable e inteligente, como su primo Charlie. Después de Ginevra, era el favorito de la gente, y algunas personas incluso se atrevían a afirmar que era el heredero legítimo de la corona británica.

David Weasley, padre de Bill y de los gemelos, era mayor que Arthur, pero nació mudo y este hecho hizo que sus padres convirtieran en príncipe de Gales y futuro rey del país al pequeño de los dos Weasley. A pesar de que hubiera partidarios de la devolución de la corona a los hijos de David, puesto que ellos no padecían ninguna minusvalía, ni Bill ni sus hermanos la habían codiciado jamás, eran felices llevando unas vidas menos públicas que las de sus primos.

―¿Dónde está Fred?, debería haber subido con nosotros ¿no?

―Se fue a recoger a una buena amiga nuestra, la invitamos a ver la exhibición desde palacio ―explicó el pelirrojo a su hermano mayor.

―Vaya, que detalle ir a recogerla personalmente y todo, ¿por qué no lo has acompañado? ―preguntó tranquilamente mientras saludaba al público con su perfecta sonrisa.

―Fred se ofreció en seguida y me dijo que al menos uno de nosotros debería subir al carruaje para no dejarte solo, así que…

―Ya veo…

―¿Qué tal te va con Fleur?

―¿Qué? ―La pregunta lo había cogido por sorpresa.

―¿No estás viéndote con ella otra vez?

―Bueno, sí, hemos quedado un par de veces desde que regresé…

―¿Y qué tal…? ―insistía George con gesto divertido.

―Bien, nos llevamos bien…

―Qué escueto eres hermanito ―Hizo una mueca―, pero ¿sois pareja o no?

―¡¿Pareja?, no!... somos buenos amigos…

―Pensaba que a lo mejor habíais vuelto a salir juntos, como hace cinco años.

―No George… ―Bill dejó de mirarlo y dejó su mirada verdosa perdida en la lejanía― Creo que Fleur está genial siendo sólo amigos… ―añadió con un pesar que a su hermano no le pasó desapercibido.

―¿Estás bien Bill? ―El príncipe volvió sus ojos hacia George.

―Sí, no te preocupes… he estado años sin ella, me he acostumbrado… aunque ahora que la vuelvo a tener cerca, la echo de menos más que nunca.

―Qué mal hermano, parece que no tenemos suerte en eso del amor.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque ese Cupido nunca acierta con nosotros ―bromeó para dar por zanjado el tema. Por respeto a ella, no le contó que Katie Bell, la amiga que Fred había ido a buscar, se le había declarado cuando él la veía sólo como amiga.

* * *

Cuando su madre la avisó de que un muchacho guapísimo la esperaba con un coche de caballos, Katie nunca imaginó que no bromeaba.

―Sé que no es lo mismo que subirse en los oficiales, pero no está tan mal ¿verdad?

―¿Qué no está tan mal? ―chillaba Katie sorprendida― ¡Es genial Fred!, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer esto?

―¿De verdad te gusta? ―preguntó ilusionado.

―¡Claro que sí!, nunca había subido en carruaje antes, y el caballo es precioso ―afirmó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal. A diferencia de Hermione, Katie adoraba a los caballos y sabía montar desde pequeña ―Pero ¿no te meterás en líos por esto?

―En absoluto, Hagrid me prestó nuestra mintura encantado, así que… adelante señorita Bell. ―Le hizo una reverencia y la ayudó a subir sosteniendo su mano con firmeza. Katie inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego.

―Gracias, galante caballero... no sé si voy adecuadamente vestida para la ocasión ―confesó preocupada entre risitas nerviosas.

―Estás perfecta. ―La sonrisa sincera de Fred la terminó de convencer. El pelirrojo la veía preciosa, pero no quiso recrearse en cumplidos, temiendo que pudieran sentarle mal, conocía lo que sentía ella hacia su hermano gemelo.

Fue un paseo tranquilo, por una ruta alternativa para no interferir con el recorrido de los carruajes oficiales. Pasaron los minutos bromeando y riendo juntos, hasta que el nombre de George se escuchó.

―Ojalá George tuviera estos detalles conmigo. ―Se le escapó de los labios, apenas en un susurro, pero Fred alcanzó a oírlo y su gesto se turbó. Afortunadamente, cada cual miraba hacia su lado de la calle. De pronto Katie, muy sonriente, se volvió hacia el pelirrojo.

―¿Sabes?, me siento importante, casi como si fuera de la realeza… ―confesó soñadora. Fred la miró y forzó una sonrisa.

―Podrías llegar a serlo de verdad ―afirmó, pensando en la posibilidad de que se fijara en él y no en George, que parecía ignorarla como mujer. Sin embargo, Katie malinterpretó la frase de Fred.

―No lo creo… George sólo me ve como una amiga. ―El pelirrojo calló, arrepentido de haber hablado de más.

"¿Cuándo aprenderé a cerrar la boca?" se lamentó.

XXX

Había presenciado decenas de veces la ceremonia Trooping the colour, pero jamás en primera fila, como en aquellos momentos, y a pocos pasos de los reyes de Inglaterra. Para Emily Granger era un día muy especial, después de varios meses, al fin la relación entre su hija y el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra se confirmaba como verdadera. El propio Ron había solicitado hablar con ellos después de invitarlos al evento.

Los monarcas recibieron a los Granger con amabilidad y sencillez, dejándolos sorprendidos y los hicieron pasar junto a ellos al balcón principal de palacio. Ron también los recibió educadamente y les rogó que antes de comer pasaran con él a un salón, porque necesitaba hablar con ellos. John se quedó especialmente intrigado con la curiosa petición del heredero.

El príncipe explicaba a Hermione todo lo que sabía sobre aviones, pues estaba estudiando para piloto en la Real Academia Sandhurst y la castaña lo atendía embelesada, le encantaba verlo tan entusiasmado con algo, sus ojos azules brillaban de manera especial. De vez en cuando intercambiaban sonrisas cómplices y caricias discretas. Ron quería causarle la mejor impresión posible a los padres de su novia, especialmente a John, por eso contenía el ímpetu a la hora de abrazarla y besarla. Hermione, que estaba muy pendiente de él y de sus gestos, entendió pronto lo que sucedía y tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo muy fuerte.

―Hermione… ―musitó sorprendido por el arrebato de su chica.

―No te preocupes, mi padre no se va a enfadar porque me achuches un poco ―susurró en su oído.

―Mejor no tentemos a la suerte, no quiero llevarme mal con mi futuro suegro ―dijo haciendo gestos para que la castaña mirase a sus padres. John tenía sus ojos fijos en ellos y su boca en una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

―Te quiero…

―Yo también te quiero, princesa. ―La besó velozmente en los labios y se colocó junto a ella bien erguido.

―Me encanta verlos así ―admitió Molly con naturalidad.

―Sí… a mí también ―añadió Emily con mirada soñadora. Creía estar viviendo un sueño, era todo tan increíble, pero lo que más le importaba es que su hija al fin sonreía de verdad junto a un hombre. Nunca la vio tan feliz cuando salía con Oliver Wood.

―Hacen buena pareja ―manifestó Arthur dirigiéndose a John.

―Eso parece… ―replicó el padre de Hermione con cierta tosquedad. El monarca no se molestó con ello, sabía demasiado bien cual era la fama de su hijo en cuestiones sentimentales y si fuera al revés, estaría sometiendo al pelirrojo a un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre de sus intenciones con la castaña. Pero esta vez, aunque los antecedentes fueran pésimos, algo le decía que Ron era sincero, que sus sentimientos por Hermione Granger eran reales y tan intensos que cuando estaban juntos no había lugar a dudas de que estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Y ella era una muchacha estupenda, inteligente y de buen corazón, no podría imaginar compañera mejor para su hijo. Arthur sonrió discretamente y cogió la mano de su esposa. Molly le dedicó una mirada y sonrió también.

―¿Ya puedo mirar? ―preguntó una impciente Katie que luchaba por no bajar las manos que cegaban sus ojos.

―Espera un segundo… ―exclamó Fred mientras terminaba de colocarse el gorro― Ahora sí, ya puedes.

La morena soltó una exclamación llevándose la mano a la boca.

―¿Qué?, ¿tan horrible estoy? ―dijo mirándose a sí mismo de manera cómica.

―¡Estás impresionante Fred! ―chilló complacida― no creía que lo harías de verdad.

―¿El qué?, ¿vestirme de guardia real? ―Se llevó las manos a la cintura― Te lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… ―La miró fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos y Katie se quedó obnubilada unos instantes, se parecía tanto a George que en momentos como ése le costaba diferenciarlos.

―Me gustan los hombres de palabra ―afirmó sonriendo.

―Y ahora sígueme, que nos perderemos toda la exhibición y viniste para eso. ―Le tendió la mano y la morena se la tomó. Era firme, cálida y ligeramente áspera, como le gustaban las manos en un hombre.

Se acomodaron en una amplia ventana de la fachada principal de palacio, situada en uno de los extremos, así que no llamaban mucho la atención del público londinense, que gritaba ilusionado al ver las muestras de cariño que sus príncipes tenían con Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Katie dirigía algunas miradas tristes al balcón donde estaba George junto a los suyos.

―¿Crees que algún día me mirará de otra forma? ―preguntó repentinamente.

―No lo sé Katie… ―admitió Fred con gesto serio. Después ofreció una expresión más alegre― Pero mientras tanto, tú deberías mirar lo bien que me queda este gorro, ¿o te atreverás a negarlo? ―Empezó a zarandear su cuerpo para que se le moviera sobre la cabeza. La morena no podía contener la risa. El pelirrojo se debatía entre la pena de saber que ella sólo tenía ojos para su hermano y la felicidad de ser capaz de animarla siempre.

* * *

Finalizados los eventos oficiales del día, la familia real y sus invitados se retiraron al interior de palacio. Katie se despidió de Fred, Hermione, George y los demás y se marchó a casa. Los monarcas se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, acompañados por la princesa Ginevra, Harry y sus sobrinos. Snape acompañó a Ron, Hermione y los padres de ésta a una lujosa sala, el príncipe necesitaba hablar con ellos.

―Usted dirá alteza… ―dijo John Granger.

―Por favor tutéeme señor Granger ―El padre de la castaña asintió con la cabeza. Hermione y Emily miraban a ambos hombres expectantes―. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar en persona sobre lo que hay entre su hija y yo, quiero que sepan ―Miró a John y a Emily―, que estoy enamorado de Hermione y que deseo su felicidad.

La castaña empezó a emocionarse ante las hermosas palabras de Ron, su madre también se vio afectada. John permanecía mantenía un gesto más sereno y no decía nada. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, estaba un poco nervioso y no ayudaba el hecho de que aquel hombre pareciera imperturbable ante su confesión.

―Estoy muy contenta con esta noticia… ―afirmó Emily con una sonrisa emocionada. Después increpó a su marido― John, ¿no vas a decirle nada? ―Incluso la castaña, que había permanecido todo el tiempo a lado del príncipe, empezaba a preocuparse ante el silencio de su padre.

―Papá… ―rogó. De pronto John Granger esbozó una ligera sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

―Sabes que no me gustaste en un principio… ―Todos lo miraron con horror― Sin embargo, Hermione me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, los malentendidos, las reacciones equivocadas… todos cometemos errores, sobre todo por amor… Sé que mi hija te quiere y confía en ti ―Ron apretó un poquito la mano de Hermione, ella le devolvió el gesto―. La veo feliz a tu lado, y eso es lo que más importa en el mundo, que mi pequeña sea feliz.

Hermione notó que sus ojos se humedecían, su madre sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. También Ron se sintió conmovido con aquellas palabras.

―Ella te ha elegido y confío en su criterio…

―Gracias señor Granger ―replicó el príncipe con sinceridad.

―No me las des todavía muchacho, no he terminado ―Ron alzó las cejas―, si vuelvo a verla sufrir por ti…

―¡Papá, por favor! ―exclamó Hermione incómoda.

―Déjame cariño… si vuelvo a verla llorar por tu causa… no habrá escondite que pueda salvarte de mi ira Ronald Weasley.

Hermione estaba un poco sonrojada por las palabras de su padre, pero el príncipe sonrió relajado.

―Me parece perfecto señor. Cuando tenga una hija, la protegeré del mismo modo, como debe hacer cualquier padre.

John lo miró estupefacto, no esperaba una reacción tan acertada, después miró a su mujer y Emily le dedicó un gesto de "ya te lo dije, no es tan malo como pensabas".

Los dos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

―Ron… bienvenido a la familia Granger.

―Gracias, señor.

La joven pareja se fundió en un emotivo abrazo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la felicidad que los embargaba. Sus padres y sus amigos conocían toda la verdad y todos celebraban que su amor se hubiese vuelto real.

CONTINUARÁ…


	39. Y pensó, es erótico

**_Traigo nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por seguir a mi lado, sobre todo gracias a los que me dejáis comentarios, los leo todos y trato de contestarlos también. Os animo a todos a registraros en la página, de ese modo podré contestar vuestras reviews siempre :D A ver qué os parece el final del capi xD_**

* * *

**Capítulo 39. Y pensó, _es erótico_**

A partir de la ceremonia "Trooping the colour", las tareas oficiales del príncipe heredero de Inglaterra se acrecentaron, siempre con el consejo y la supervisión del fiel Snape. Ron se esforzaba por dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Hermione, por su parte, estaba a su lado, apoyándolo y animándolo cuando el pelirrojo no se sentía capaz de hacer algo.

Hermione llevaba bien esa parte de sus circunstancias, estaba muy acostumbrada al trabajo duro, al estrés, a los nervios, a la presión por no cumplir las expectativas de la gente… gracias a sus estudios. Pero la otra parte de ser la novia del heredero no le agradaba tanto. La pérdida de intimidad se había vuelto casi total. Ya no podía salir a la calle sin que una legión de fotógrafos y periodistas la acosaran a base de preguntas y flashes. Por fortuna, la mayoría de las veces que abandonaba Clarence House lo hacía en coche oficial, con Sirius o Remus, o bien acompañada del propio Ron; pero cuando lo hacía sola o intentaba salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, la situación se volvía realmente odiosa. Ginevra solía decirle que podría ser mucho peor si no cayera bien al pueblo inglés, aunque eso no consolaba demasiado a Hermione.

* * *

El martes por la tarde, Ron recibió en Clarence House a sus amigos Harry y Cormac. Harry aprovechó para sonsacarle al rubio sobre Luna Lovegood.

―Está bien, sí… me gusta Luna, ¿estás contento? ―gimió Cormac.

―Lo estaría más si ella te correspondiera hombre… ―admitió Harry.

Cormac agradeció las palabras de su amigo con un gesto y entonces miró a Ron.

―¿Y tú qué?, estás como en las nubes… ―afirmó malhumorado.

―Déjale que disfrute. Habló con los Granger y el padre de Hermione les ha dado su bendición ―comentó Harry entre sonrisas.

―¿En serio?, ¿hablaste con sus padres?... ―exclamó asombrado― Vaya, entonces es que lo vuestro va muy en serio.

―Por supuesto que sí Cormac. Jamás había tenido tan claro nada. Quiero estar con Hermione el resto de mi vida ―confesó con sonrisa de enamorado.

―Y yo con Ginny… con tu permiso Ron, adoro a tu hermana. ―El príncipe lo miró con una mueca, pero no tardó en sonreír.

―Dios… odio cuando os ponéis en plan romántico pasteloso. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo repelentes que os volvéis? ―se quejó cómicamente.

―Perdona Cormac ―dijo Harry conteniendo la risa.

―¿Has vuelto a pedirle una cita a Luna? ―preguntó Ron. Su amigo lo miró afligido.

―Bueno… Harry ya sabe lo que pasó cuando intenté saber de sus gustos cinéfilos, Luna me ignoró olímpicamente ―Suspiró―. Y no lo entiendo, ¿acaso no soy guapo y tengo un cuerpo en forma?, las chicas me ven atractivo ¿no?

―¿He de responder a eso? ―dijo Ron con una mueca.

―Tu error es meter a Luna en el mismo saco que a las demás. Ella es… Luna es… ―Harry no encontraba la palabra adecuada.

―¿Rara? ―probó Ron.

―Hombre, no iba a decir eso.

―Luna es diferente, ya lo sé… por eso no sé cómo acercarme a ella, me siento tan idiota.

Ron lo abrazó por los hombros para tratar de animarlo y compartió una mirada de compasión con Harry. Ambos se sentían un poco mal por su amigo, ellos eran inmensamente felices con las chicas de sus sueños, pero Cormac no parecía tener tanta suerte.

* * *

El jueves le trajo una sorpresa a Pansy Parkinson. Una mujer del servicio de su casa tocó a la puerta de su habitación, ella le dio paso y vio que la doncella llevaba una caja en las manos.

―Señorita, han traído este paquete para usted. ―Se lo ofreció para que lo cogiera. Pansy lo observó intrigada y se lo recogió para buscar alguna señal que le indicara el remitente, no encontró nada.

―¿Quién lo ha traído?

―Una empresa de envíos.

―Gracias, puedes retirarte ―Estaba ansiosa por abrirlo. ¿Quién podía haberle mandado un paquete?―. No es de Draco, eso seguro… ―susurró al silencio. Conocía demasiado bien al pequeño de los Malfoy, nunca había tenido detalles bonitos con ella.

Sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas, abrieron el paquete y la caja. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con un precioso pañuelo de seda, lo supo al tocarlo. Al sacarlo de la cajita, vio que en el fondo, había un trozo de papel con frases escritas. Lo leyó.

_Ojalá no te viera llorar otra vez_. _Pero mientras sigas haciéndolo, ten claro que conmigo nunca te faltarán pañuelos. Neville._

Su visión se emborronó un poco, tenía los ojos humedecidos. Aquel chico castaño, apocado y un poco desgarbado le acababa de hacer el mejor regalo de toda su vida.

¿Cómo podía haber chicos tan dulces y sensibles como Neville y otros tan egoístas y fríos como Draco?, ¿y por qué casi siempre ligaban más los segundos? Se sintió estúpida por su propia superficialidad. Draco era un desgraciado, pero la seguía atrayendo como la luz a las polillas. Sabía que estar con él a la larga le causaba dolor, pero era difícil ignorarlo cuando la tocaba con aquellas manos y le susurraba al oído con aquella voz. Neville era un buen chico, se preocupaba por ella, por sus sentimientos, y la trataba con mucha caballerosidad, pero no era guapo y no provocaba en ella esa atracción salvaje que sentía por el rubio. La vida era una mierda, o quizá ella misma era una mierda de mujer. De pronto, la felicidad que había experimentado con el regalo de Neville se evaporó, y un malestar profundo se instaló en su pecho. Tenía que quedar con Neville y aclarar las cosas con él. Era verdad que había momentos en que sentía que podría llegar a fijarse en él, pero, la mayor parte del tiempo, no sentía eso. Él no merecía que nadie le hiciera daño, no debía seguir perdiendo su tiempo con una chica como ella.

Pansy pasó el resto de la mañana más callada de lo normal, pero cuando su madre le preguntó, ella se limitó a decir que le dolía un poco la tripa. Lo peor fue que tuvo que soportar una visita indeseada después de comer. Las hermanas Greengrass se presentaron en la mansión de los Parkinson sin avisar y al notar el extraño estado de la morena, no dudaron en importunarla.

―Vaya, menuda sorpresa, no esperaba vuestra visita ―dijo una Pansy ligeramente molesta por la presencia de sus invitadas inesperadas.

―Hemos venido a verte porque hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ti Pansy. No nos llamas, no te conectas al messenger, no contestas los emails… estábamos muy preocupadas ―aseguraró Daphne mientras su hermana pequeña, Astoria, asentía varias veces.

"Ya, seguro… más bien preocupadas por no estar al día sobre mi vida, malditas fisgonas."

―Pues podéis tranquilizaros, estoy muy bien. ―Se esmeró en sonreír, y pensar en el pañuelo de Neville la ayudó a mostrarse sincera.

―Sí, la verdad es que haces buena cara. ―La sonrisa de Pansy era sincera, el regalo de Neville la había hecho muy feliz y ni las Greengrass podrían amargarla con sus idioteces.

―¿Hay alguien nuevo en tu vida? ―preguntó repentinamente Astoria.

―¿Qué?

―Mi hermana lo dice porque muestras algunos síntomas… llevas días muy ausente, y ahora te vemos y sonríes exageradamente…

"Joder ―maldijo internamente―, ¿qué demonios os importa eso?".

―Pansy… nos ha contado una amiga que te vio la otra noche acompañada de un chico.

―¿Cómo?

―Sí, un chico te trajo a casa en su coche. ¿Quién es? ―remató Astoria.

―Sólo era un conocido ―afirmó con cierto resquemor. No le apetecía nada inventar una historia para justificar que Neville la hubiese llevado a casa.

―Tranquila, te creo. Millicent nos dijo que no era muy guapo, y a ti te gustan guapos como Draco ―dijo Daphne entre risitas. Pansy deseó patearle el culo y echarla de su casa junto a su insoportable hermana. ¿Cómo había podido considerar a aquellas arpías sus amigas?

―Además… tampoco le sonaba su cara, y mira que Millicent conoce a toda la aristocracia inglesa ―manifestó Daphne con malicia.

"¿Es que acaso saben que Neville me trajo a casa la otra noche?... están divirtiéndose a mi costa, malditas brujas".

―Dudo mucho que conozca a todos los aristócratas ―afirmó fingiendo indiferencia―, pero me da igual lo que diga Millicent… y ahora, si me disculpáis, me gustaría practicar violín, gracias.

―Qué seca te has puesto de repente Pansy, encima de que venimos a verte ―exclamó Astoria entre pucheros.

―Estoy bastante ocupada, ya os llamaré para salir a tomar algo.

―Vale, pero llámanos, no nos hagas venir a tu casa otra vez ―observó Daphne con una sonrisa ladina que a Pansy no le gustó nada ―. Vámonos hermanita.

Las siguió con la mirada, y cuando vio que habían cruzado la puerta principal dejó de contenerse.

―Hipócritas de mierda… nunca habéis sido mis amigas ―escupió al aire.

* * *

Ron miraba el reloj de la pared exasperado. Si hubiera sabido que terminaría pronto la reunión con Snape, le habría puesto más trabas a Hermione para que se viese con Cedric aquella tarde de viernes. El heredero del marquesado de Surrey la había invitado a su mansión con la excusa de enseñarle una nueva colección de libros antiguos que había adquirido su padre recientemente, y claro, Hermione no podía resistirse a una tarde revisando libros más viejos que Matusalén con su amigo aristócrata.

Le hervía la sangre sólo de imaginar que Cedric hiciera acercamientos aprovechando el tenerla en su casa. El castaño le había segurado que no haría nada en público, para no perjudicarla, pero ¿qué le impediría probar suerte si nadie los miraba? Apretó los dientes y los puños y siguió caminando por el salón como un león enjaulado, hasta llegar a los amplios vidrios de una de las ventanas.

―Encima va a llover… ―gruñó por lo bajo mientras miraba el cielo que se oscurecía un poco más cada minuto que pasaba.

Muy cerca de Clarence House, Cedric y Hermione hablaban en el coche del chico.

―Siento haberte retenido tanto tiempo.

―Tranquilo, me lo he pasado muy bien… me han encantado tus nuevos libros, son espectaculares ―dijo con franqueza Hermione.

―Me alegra que te hayan gustado ―Le sonrió y detuvo el vehículo en la entrada de verjas metálicas―. Vaya, ha empezado a llover.

―Debe ser una de esas tormentas de verano ―sugirió sonriendo―. Tendré que correr hasta la puerta ―bromeó.

―De eso nada señorita Granger, si permitiera que te mojaras no sería yo. Espera.

Cedric salió de su coche con paso apresurado y le abrió la puerta, entonces se quitó la chaqueta y la levantó a modo de techo.

―Gracias ―replicó Hermione agradecida por su gesto.

―De nada.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal, después de saludar a un hombre de seguridad que había en el jardín. Una mirada intensamente azul los observaba desde una ventana. Ron maldijo a Cedric en su interior, sobre todo cuando los vio reírse mientras él la protegía de la lluvia. No lo aguantaba más, salió disparado hacia el vestíbulo.

―Te estás empapando Cedric, deberíamos haber pedido un paraguas al servicio.

―¿Y perder la oportunidad de demostrarte mi caballerosidad? ―exclamó de forma cómica, aunque realmente eran palabras muy sinceras. Hermione volvió a reír.

Antes de que alcanzaran el porche del acceso a la casa, Ron apareció de la nada frente a ellos, con un paraguas negro sobre su cabeza que después movió hacia delante para cubrir a su novia.

―Gracias Diggory, ya puedes ponerte la chaqueta ―farfulló con desgana.

―Ron, creía que seguirías con Snape ―dijo Hermione―, ya hablamos Cedric, hasta otro día. ―Se despidió de él con cortesía pero sin signos de excesiva complicidad. Cedric se preguntó si era por la presencia del príncipe, Ron, en cambio, lo celebró.

―Muy bien, ya te llamaré Hermione, adiós Weasley. ―Le dedicó una mirada cargada de provocación, pero la ira de Ron se apaciguó de inmediato, en cuanto sintió que Hermione se agarraba a su brazo, para pegarse a su cuerpo bajo el paraguas.

―Nunca habíamos estado juntos bajo un solo paraguas ―exclamó con voz soñadora y sonrisa tierna. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos marrones. Entonces el príncipe se inclinó para besar sus labios.

―Te he echado de menos… ―musitó provocándole un vuelco en el pecho a Hermione.

―Pensaba que la reunión con Snape sería más larga.

―Yo también ―Echaron a andar hacia la puerta―, pero terminamos hace casi una hora y en ese rato sólo he podido pensar en ti.

―Te quiero Ron ―pronunció en voz baja mientras se apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

―Y yo a ti.

Aunque Cedric había compartido la tarde con ella, él seguía siendo el dueño de sus besos y de su corazón. Sintió un intenso alivio, pero la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro.

―¿Qué tal con Diggory? ―se atrevió a preguntar después de cerrar la puerta de la mansión tras ellos.

―Bien, me enseñó unos libros muy interesantes sobre historia antigua.

―Ah… ¿y dónde estuvisteis? ―insistió.

―En su biblioteca.

La respuesta de Hermione lo tranquilizó. No parecía que hubiese pasado nada con Diggory al fin y al cabo. Decidido a no cederle un minuto más de su tiempo a Cedric, cambió radicalmente de tema.

―¿Quieres que veamos una película en mi salón?, podemos pedir a Rachel que nos preparen palomitas.

―¡Es una idea estupenda!, elijo yo la peli.

―Mejor la elijo yo, que si no me subirá el azúcar ―bromeó.

―¿Cómo dices? ―exclamó exaltada.

―Nada, nada… trae la que quieras ―replicó entre sonrisas.

―Vengo en unos minutos ―dijo alegre como una niña.

Ron contempló cómo Hermione subía la escalera hacia la segunda planta sin dejar de sonreír, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

* * *

Puede que las maneras de Luna Lovegood fueran un tanto curiosas, pero desde luego cumplía lo que decía. Cuando Cormac abrió la puerta de su apartamento después de escuchar el timbre, se quedó perplejo al ver ante sus ojos a Luna con su mascota.

―¡Hola Cormac! ―saludó enérgicamente. Él le echó un vistazo de arriba a bajo y advirtió que junto a sus pies había un pequeño bolso de viaje.

―Hola Luna… ―contestó desconcertado.

―Hemos venido a pasar el fin de semana contigo ―anunció alegremente con una amplia sonrisa. Los ojos verdosos de Cormac se abrieron como platos.

―¿Qué?

―Como mi padre está muy ocupado, me aburro mucho en casa sola y como tú vives solo, pues así nos hacemos compañía. Ya te dije que vendría a visitarte algún fin de semana ―Cormac seguía sin reaccionar―. Pero si molestamos nos vamos.

―¿Snorkel está bien educado? ―logró pronunciar.

―Sí.

―Entonces no molestáis. ―Hizo un ademán para invitarla a entrar y Luna accedió al vestíbulo del apartamento, seguida de Snorkel, que daba pasitos meneando su cola.

―Es genial poder pasar tiempo con los amigos ¿verdad? Pensé en instalarme también en Clarence House y en Buckingham ―Cormac la miró atónito―, pero luego pensé que mejor no, a lo mejor podía ser un lío para Hermione y para Ginny, como no son las propietarias. ―El rubio sonrió, aquellas tribulaciones eran tan típicas de Luna.

―El problema es que sólo tengo una cama… como ya sabes ―Terminó la frase con cierta incomodidad. Seguía sintiendo remordimientos por lo que pasó la noche que la llevó allí.

―No hay problema, he traído un colchón hinchable, lo usaba de pequeña para acampar en los jardines de mi casa. Ya lo verás, es genial ―Luna había echado a andar hacia la cocina―. ¿Puedo poner la camita de Snorkel en la galería?, luego cuando anochezca ya la meteré, es para no ocuparte sitio ahora.

―Sí, claro, adelante. ―El simpático cocker estaba olisqueándole los bajos del pantalón sin dejar de menear la cola. Cormac lo saludó y el animal lo miró, soltó un par de ladridos amistosos y empezó a saltar y hacerle gracias para llamar su atención.

―Snorkel te quiere mucho, yo le conté que lo salvaste el día de las carreras de motos.

Cormac estaba seguro de que el perro no podía haberla entendido, pero le enternecía la forma en que Luna se refería a su mascota.

Después de media hora, Luna ya estaba completamente instalada en el apartamento de Cormac. Estaban sentados en uno de los sofás del salón y ella frunció el ceño.

―Si tienes planes para salir esta noche o lo que sea no te preocupes por mí, me quedaré viendo alguna película en la tele.

―No, la verdad es que no tenía planes. ―Estaba mintiendo, había concertado una cita con una chica que había conocido en el gimnasio al que solía ir, aunque más por ver si conseguía sacarse a Luna de la cabeza que por ganas de conocerla realmente. Pero repentinamente, su deseo de olvidar a la rubia se había evaporado, entre otras cosas, porque la tenía a dos metros de sí mismo en aquellos precisos instantes.

Aunque Luna se resistía, Cormac no aceptó un no por respuesta cuando le ofreció su cama para dormir, así que al final fue el rubio quien durmió en el colchón hinchable, y por fortuna resultó más cómodo que su sofá.

El sábado por la mañana, salieron a pasear por el parque de Saint James con Snorkel. Cormac se preguntaba si quien los viera juntos pensaría que eran una feliz pareja, le hacía gracia esa posibilidad.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó ella de pronto.

―¿Eh?... en nada…

―Estabas muy sonriente ―dijo despreocupadamente―, ¡mira!, allí hay mucho césped, vamos a jugar a la pelota con Snorkel. Cormac asintió y corrió tras ella y su mascota.

Jugaron durante casi una hora. A pesar de lo menuda que era, Luna tenía una energía inagotable, y su perrito no se quedaba atrás. Cormac cayó al suelo en una de sus huídas con la pelota, se le escapó de la mano quedando a unos centñimetros de su cuerpo, que estaba tripa arriba sobre el verde césped. Luna se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

―¡Es mía de nuevo! ―afirmó con una sonrisa deslumbrante que lo cegó momentáneamente. Luna mostraba la pelota orgullosa, y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules y Cormac sintió un impulso incontenible. Estaba tan bonita, y la tenía tan cerca. Empezó a incorporarse apoyando sus codos en la hierba, aproximando su rostro al de Luna, que seguía sonriendo, aparentemente ajena a sus intenciones. Para Cormac había dejado de existir todo a su alrededor, no escuchaba las chillarizas de los niños que corrían, ni las quejas de sus padres, había dejado de oír los ladridos de los perros y no percibía los intentos de Snorkel por llamar su atención tirando de su camiseta… Sólo estaba Luna, con sus ojos azul cielo, su sonrisa dulce, sus labios sonrosados… Unos centímetros más y lograría besarlos, ella no se apartaba, ¿estaba deseándolo también?

―Snorkel, deja a Cormac tranquilo, ¿no ves que ahora tengo yo tu pelota? ―exclamó mientras se incorporaba alejándose del rubio. Él se quedó con cara de tonto, mirando como Luna volvía a correr con su perro detrás soltando ladridos efusivos.

"Supongo que no lo estabas deseando", se lamentó internamente.

Aunque no todo salió cómo quería, Cormac disfrutó mucho del sábado. Se río como hacía tiempo no se reía, mucho menos con una chica. Luna ya se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Pasaba de las ocho de la tarde cuando entraban en el apartamento.

―¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo?

―¿El qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Que yo era tu tercer amigo.

―¡Ah sí!

―Pues… tú eres mi mejor amiga, mi amiga número uno ―confesó con una sonrisa resignada mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. Cuando se volvió hacia Luna la encontró mirándolo fijamente, muy seria y con los ojos húmedos. Cormac no sabía si había metido la pata en algo, así que optó por quedarse quieto y callado. En cuanto Luna se arrojó a su cuello para abrazarlo, supo que no había nada mal.

―Nunca había sido tan feliz… ―sollozaba Luna― Nadie me había dicho antes que yo soy su mejor amiga.

―No llores mujer… ―replicó el rubio un poco incómodo. No sabía cómo comportarse ante tanta emoción. Entonces recordó que durante casi toda su vida, Luna Lovegood había sido una marginada social. Para ella, que alguien la considerase su mejor amiga era muy grande y sintió ternura. Esta vez fue Cormac quien la abrazó repentinamente, cuando ella todavía tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho.

―Y como mi mejor amiga que eres, estás invitada a venir a mi casa cuantas veces quieras.

―Gracias Cormac.

Ambos sonreían, todavía abrazados y Snorkel, después de aguantar la escena unos instantes, ladeando la cabecita tratando de entenderlos, ladró varias veces. Rompieron el abrazo y Cormac miró al animal.

―Está bien, tú también puedes venir cuando quieras, Snorkel.

El perrito siguió ladrando y se arrojó sobre ellos, saltando y meneando la cola, la pareja se echó a reír.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, Hermione despertó más tarde de lo habitual en ella. El par de horas de más que se pasó leyendo y resumiendo antes de dormir le había pasado factura. El príncipe se había retirado relativamente temprano porque le gustaba aprovechar la mañana del domingo para ejercitarse en su gimnasio personal. Hermione no estaba demasiado cansada y quiso adelantar trabajo de la universidad, pues la semana siguiente tenía una cita con Minerva McGonagall y quería presentarle todo terminado.

Se adecentó en el baño y bajó a desayunar. Nunca le había interesado el deporte, ni verlo ni practicarlo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la incansable Katie. Ron era su polo opuesto, amaba el deporte, en especial practicarlo, ya fueran artes marciales, fútbol o polo. Pero que no le interesase el deporte no significaba que no sintiera curiosidad por ver a Ron practicarlo. Tenía que admitir que el príncipe estaba muy sexy cuando se entregaba en un partido de polo, siempre que no se dedicara a sabotear el juego de jugadores rivales, claro. ¿Cómo se vería practicando artes marciales?, nunca lo había visto entrenando. La curiosidad pudo más que ella y se convenció de que tenía que satisfacerla.

Llegó hasta la puerta del viejo gimnasio, la abrió lentamente y cuando tenía hueco suficiente para meter la cabeza se asomó. Al fondo de la estancia estaba Ron golpeando un saco de boxeo con una fuerza brutal, patadas y puñetazos a un ritmo frenético. Sirius aguantaba el saco lo mejor que podía. Hermione se quedó embobada mirándolo, cada movimiento, cada gesto de su rostro, el sudor que le goteaba del pelo rojo y cubría su piel, la camiseta negra sin mangas pegada a su cuerpo…

Y pensó, _es erótico_. De repente, su mente comenzó a reproducir la canción "Erotica" de Madonna y empezó a sentir una necesidad imperiosa que nacía en su estómago y se aposentaba entre sus piernas. Ese intenso deseo que sólo había experimentado con el príncipe.

Ron dejó de golpear el saco, algo lo hizo volverse hacia la puerta y la descubrió allí plantada. Entonces miró a su fiel guardaespaldas, que se disculpó, inclinó la cabeza y se retiró de la estancia tras saludar a Hermione.

―Buenos días, señorita Granger.

―Hola Sirius… ―pronunció un poco nerviosa. Se sentía como una niña descubierta haciendo una travesura.

―No te quedes ahí Hermione, pasa y acércate ―Ella le hizo caso y cerró la puerta del gimnasio. Ron se secó el rostro con una pequeña toalla. Ahora estaban solos― ¿Me estabas espiando?, ¿te gustaba la vista? ―inquirió con picardía.

―No estaba mal… ―Ella no se amedrentó.

―¿Sólo no estaba mal? ―exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ron se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó al suelo. Su esculpido torso quedó expuesto. Sus pectorales duros, sus abdominales marcados y el ombligo rodeado de un remolino de vello rojizo. Su piel brillaba perlada de sudor.

―¿Y ahora qué tal?

―Ha mejorado… considerablemente… ―confesó sin poder apartar los ojos de su atlético cuerpo.

―De vista puede ser, pero de olor seguro que no… ―bromeó haciéndola sonreír― Voy a darme una ducha rápida, no te vayas ¿eh? ―Hermione negó con la cabeza observándolo correr tras un hueco que había en la pared del fondo.

Sólo pasaron cinco minutos antes de que el príncipe regresara con su novia. Se prsentó ante ella vestido únicamente con unos pantalones largos y negros de deporte. Iba descalzo y nada cubría su torso. Los ojos marrones de Hermione o sabían donde detenerse.

―Ven aquí… ―susurró amorosamente el pelirrojo mientras atrapaba su cintura y la besaba con pasión. Ella respondió a su beso enardecida, al tiempo que se abrazaba a su espalda. Entonces Ron le quitó la smanos de su espalda y las guió hasta su pecho.

―Tócame… ―sugirió el príncipe.

Hermione, obediente, recorría los músculos del pelirrojo extasiada. De vez en cuando miraba su cara y lo veía cerrar los ojos, se preguntó si lo hacía para sentir con mayor intensidad sus caricias. Pero aquello no era del todo equitativo.

―Tócame tú también… ―concedió sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Jamás se habría imaginado capaz de descararse así con su escasa experiencia, pero Ron siempre lograba sacar lo más salvaje de ella. Los labios del príncipe se curvaron en una sonrisa.

La guió hasta una máquina, detrás de la cual había una colchoneta de unos centímetros de espesor. Se arrodillaron sobre ella mirándose a los ojos y las manos de Ron alcanzaron la blusa de Hermione. La despasaba despacio, botón a botón, recreándose con todo lo que le provocaba mientras lo hacía. Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera acelerada, su boca entreabierta trataba de tomar el suficiente aire, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Las pequeñas manos de la castaña se apoyaban en los antebrazos del pelirrojo, pero no para detenerlo sino para acompañarlo en sus movimientos. Cuando Ron abrió la blusa, dejando expuesto su sujetador, algo más llamó su atención.

―Llevas mi candado ―dijo sorprendido.

―Siempre que puedo… ―admitió ella.

Ron enmarcó su rostro con las manos y la besó complacido, después buscó su cuello como nuevo objetivo, mientras Hermione empezaba a gemir suavemente entre sus brazos. Las manos de Ron la acariciaban en la espalda, los brazos, la cintura y finalmente los pechos, y ella, lejos de pararle los pies, sólo sentía más y más deseo por él. Como poseída por un fuego incandescente, recorría los músculos de su novio con la avaricia de la que nunca tiene bastante. Parecían un solo ser de lo enlazados que estaban.

Ron se echó un poco sobre ella, que se recostó sobre la colchoneta. El príncipe aprovechó la nueva postura para besarla más cómodamente en medio de sus pechos. Alzó su mirada celeste en un gesto de petición y Hermione lo entendió perfectamente y además le dio permiso asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ron deslizó sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de Hermione, hasta alcanzar el cierre de su ropa interior. No tardó en abrirlo, por suerte o por desgracia, tenía bastante experiencia en esas cosas. Se disponía a retirarle la prenda cuando Hermione apretó ligeramente sus antebrazos. Estaba un poco nerviosa y asustada, iba a ser la primera vez que Ron viera su desnudez. El príncipe se hizo cargo de sus sentimientos y agachó la cabeza hasta rozar su piel con los labios. Empezó a depositar tiernos besos sobre sus hombros, sus clavículas, y después fue bajando, deslizando el sujetador despacio, descubriendo los pechos de la muchacha, a los que recibió con más besos delicados. Aquello hizo que a Hermione no le diera tiempo a incomodarse por sentirse expuesta, pues el placer y el amor que Ron le estaba provocando con sus besos la dominaban por completo. ¿Cómo podía tratarla con tanto acierto?, lo amaba como nunca pensó que pudiera amar a nadie.

Cuando el príncipe creyó que el momento más embarazoso había pasado, levantó un poco la cabeza para admirarla. Hermione estaba ruborizada, pero no todo era pudor, ni mucho menos, la excitación tenía mucho que ver.

―Eres deliciosa… ―susurró en su oído haciéndola gemir. Entonces retomó sus besos con mayor intensidad y Hermione empezó a envalentonarse de nuevo. Ya no le importaba nada que Ron viera sus pechos, es más, ella buscaba acercarlos a su boca, que los besaba y lamía con pericia, mientras no dejaba de jadear y gemir enloqueciéndolo por completo. La castaña movía sus manos sobre los cabellos rojos de Ron y su amplia espalda. Lo estaba despeinando y había instantes en que le clavaba un poco las uñas, pero todo eso lo estimulaba aún más.

―¡¿Alteza? ―sonó repentinamente la voz grave de Snape desde la puerta.

La pareja se separó bruscamente y Ron asomó su cabeza muy despeinada desde atrás de una máquina de ejercicios. Hermione no podía dejar de repetir en su mente "tierra trágame".

―¡Sí! ―se apresuró a contestar― ¿Qué ocurre Snape? ―trató de sonar calmado, pero cogía aire de manera entrecortada.

El hombre lo miró arrugando su nariz aguileña con cierto aire de molestia. No era la primera vez que lo encontraba en esas circunstancias, supo entonces que no estaba solo.

―Sólo quería anunciarles… ―El plural de su frase hizo sonrojar a Hermione, que seguía oculta tras la máquina, apretando contra sus pechos el sujetador desabrochado―, que el próximo fin de semana tendrán que asistir a un evento de palacio, asistirá toda la familia real y es importante que la señorita Granger se prepare especialmente… si me disculpan. ―Inclinó la cabeza y abandonó la estancia. Ahora entendía porqué Sirius lo había mirado con cara de horror cuando se disponía a entrar en el gimnasio.

Ron volvió a agacharse junto a Hermione. La expresión de su cara lo hizo sonreír.

―No te preocupes princesa ―acarició su mejilla con un dedo―, Snape es muy discreto, y tampoco estábamos haciendo nada malo ¿verdad?

―No… es sólo que… ―Se tapó la cara con las manos― Menuda vergüenza, él sabía que yo estaba aquí, escondida.

―Lo único que podrían pensar en la enorme envidia que me tienen por ser tu novio ―se pavoneó cómicamente. Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa―. Vamos, vistámonos, será mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con él.

Hermione asintió y se abrochó el sujetador y la blusa. Después Ron le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la colchoneta.

―Pero quiero que sepas una cosa Hermione… ―La acercó a su cuerpo cogiéndola de la cintura― Tengo muchas ganas de terminar lo que hemos empezado hoy ―afirmó el príncipe sin remilgos.

―Y yo… ―musitó Hermione dejándolo atónito a la par que encantado.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**_No odiéis al pobre Snape, él sólo hace su trabajo xD_**


	40. Sentimientos al ritmo de la música

**_¿Es un pájaro?, ¿es una avión?... no, ¡es Ysabel Granger que ha vuelto a FF! xD  
_**

**_Siento muchísimo el retraso bestial de casi un año. Quienes me conocen más saben que he vivido un año de mucho estrés y que meha sido imposible publicar. Pero los peores tiempos han terminado, así que regreso al redil :D y espero hacerlo con cierta frecuencia. _**

**_Mil gracias de corazón por esperar durante tanto tiempo para seguir leyendo mi historia. Sois lo mejor de FF. _**

**_Besicos y a leer!  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 40. Sentimientos al ritmo de la música **

El momento que compartieron en el gimnasio los había dejado a ambos un poco trastocados, especialmente a Hermione, que no acostumbraba a vivir capítulos como ése, de hecho, nunca antes había intimado tanto con un chico, a Oliver no le concedió tales confianzas. Y se sentía pletórica, no le había mentido a Ron, deseaba terminar lo que habían empezado, la pregunta era cuándo.

La mañana del lunes, Hermione había recibido una llamada de Minerva McGonagall, esa misma semana debía presentar todos los trabajos del curso terminados, o de lo contrario, no aprobaría todas las asignaturas. Su enorme sentido de la responsabilidad la obligó a posponer esos momentos mágicos con el príncipe, tenía que sacar adelante su curso, de lo contrario, acabría reprochándoselo a él. Pero sólo por una semana, después… después sería completamente suya. Sonrió como una boba y continuó redactando el word que tenía abierto enla pantalla de su portátil.

A Ron no le sentó bien la noticia de que su novia estaría demasiado ocupada los próximos días, pero lo respetó. La conocía muy bien y sabía que debía terminar bien el curso. Además, él también tenía muchas obligaciones, se estaba tomando muy en serio dar la talla como heredero al trono de su país. Sus padres estaban encantados y el pueblo inglés sólo hablaba del pelirrojo para dejarlo en buen lugar junto a su encantadora prometida.

* * *

La semana resultó bastante aburrida para todos. Trabajos que terminar, discursos que preparar, obligaciones y más obligaciones, pero el viernes por la tarde se presentaba más interesante. Severus Snape, con su aire natural de desencanto, les comunicó al príncipe y su novia que ese día se celebraría en palacio un banquete para el embajador indio, que vendría junto a sus hijas, las famosas gemelas Padma y Parvati, tan exóticas como bellas.

―Sí, sé quienes son. Unas gemelas muy guapas ―afirmó Ron despreocupado. Hermione lo miró de reojo. Snape advirtió el gesto pero el príncipe no.

"Típico de su alteza, no darse cuentas de estas cosas ―reflexionaba en su interior―, espero que nunca meta la pata de manera irremediable, perder a la señorita Granger sería un revés para la familia real."

―Puesto que usted no debe haber asistido jamás a una velada de tanta magnificiencia, tendré que enseñarle protocolo para que todo salga bien.

Hermione no pudo disimular la poca gracia que le hacía la idea. Ron se rió por lo bajo y Snape carraspeó molesto.

―Nos veremos en el comedor de la primera planta a las siete de la tarde señorita Granger, buenas tardes ―se despidió y miró al príncipe―, alteza. ―Asintió con la cabeza y la pareja salió de su despacho.

―Hace tiempo que mis padres no celebran un evento así.

―Estoy un poco preocupada, ¿habrá mucha gente? ―preguntó Hermione visiblemente angustiada.

―No dejes que Snape te meta miedo, no tienen nada de particular esas cenas. Además, no seremos mucha gente, sólo los diplomáticos de ambos países y sus parientes, tranquila. ―La achuchó contra su cuerpo con ternura. En aquel instante, Hermione se sintió protegida y capaz de casi cualquier cosa, sólo Ron la hacía sentir así.

Hermione se esforzaba cuanto podía, y no se le daba del todo mal. En la primera tarde ya controlaba perfectamente el uso de los distintos cubiertos y cómo y cuando debía sentarse y levantarse de la mesa, eso la tranquilizó.

―Bien, señorita Granger, creo que estará a la altura de las circunstancias.

―Gracias ―replicó ella con sornisa de satisfacción.

―Y no lo olvide, lo más importante es que cada movimiento que haga quede natural. La naturalidad es la cuna de la elegancia.

* * *

―Ojalá pudiera invitar a Katie, le encantaría venir, pero no sería adecuado ―se lamentaba Hermione.

―Puedes invitarla al baile que hay después, por lo general, la gente joven está en una zona y la gente más mayor en otra, no pasaría nada. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien. Ya verás, las hermanas Patil son muy simpáticas, y bailan fenomenal. ―La princesa Ginevra no podía disimular las ganas que tenía de que llegase el banquete.

―¿Sabes si vendrán tus primos y Fleur?

―Pues… supongo que sí.

―¿Qué opinas de Bill y Fleur? ―se atrevió a preguntar. Desde que estaba feliz con Ron no podía evitarlo, quería arreglar a todas las parejas que veía a su alrededor.

―¿Bill y Fleur? ―Hermione asintió con atención― Hacían buena pareja cuando salían juntos…

―¿Crees que podrían volver a salir? ―La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

―Hermione… ¿sabes algo que yo no sé?

―No, sólo me lo preguntaba… estoy un poco casamentera últimamente ―bromeó riendo.

―Bueno, a Harry y a mí nos ayudaste mucho. No seré yo quien te pare si quieres actuar de nuevo. ―Ambas se rieron con ganas.

* * *

Llegó el viernes por la tarde y con él la cena de gala en honor de Patil. Ron apareció en el vestíbulo de Clarence House con un elegante esmoquin y los cabellos de fuego peinados hacia atrás. Hermione no tardó en aparecer, con un vestido sencillo pero muy elegante.

―Estás preciosa, como siempre ―afirmó el príncipe lleno de orgullo.

―Tú también estás muy guapo ―replicó ella mientras se aferraba al brazo que su novio le había ofrecido.

Sirius los llevó hasta palacio, escoltados también por Remus Lupin. La princesa Ginevra, acompañada de Harry, los recibió en el vestíbulo.

―¡Sois los últimos en llegar! ―exclamó apresurada― nuestros padres y los demás ya están dentro. ―Harry sonrió a la pareja y los cuatro se dirigieron a la entrada del gran comedor.

El rey Arthur y su esposa saludaron cálidamente a su hijo y a Hermione. Los gemelos y el príncipe Bill se acercaron a saludarlos también.

―Nuestra flamante futura prima ―anunció con energía Fred al tiempo que le hacía una vistosa reverencia. Todos se echaron a reír.

―Tenemos muchas ganas de que formes parte de nuestra familia de locos de manera oficial ―remató George.

Hermione sonrió agradeciendo el cariño de los gemelos, pero cierta preocupación se instaló en su cabeza. Ron, que estaba siempre pendiente de ella, lo advirtió y se la llevó unos pasos para tranquilizarla.

―Aunque esos tarados esperen una invitación de bodas dentro de seis meses, no va a ser así, no te preocupes que eso es sólo cosa nuestra. ―La besó en la sien y Hermione se abrazó a su costado.

―Gracias Ron.

Ginny y Harry habían asistido al momento en la distancia. Se apretaron un poco las manos que tenían enlazadas y se miraron. No necesitaban hablarse para compartir su felicidad por ver a Ron y Hermione juntos y tan cómplices.

Los monarcas recibieron al embajador de la India en uno de los salones de estado. Ron y Ginny también lo saludaron de acuerdo al protocolo, por su condición de príncipes, y Hermione y Harry como prometidos suyos. Después lo hicieron Bill y los gemelos.

El embajador acudió al evento acompañado de sus dos hijas gemelas, Padma y Parvati Patil, tan exóticas como hermosas. Cuando Hermione las observó de cerca al saludarlas, supo que Ron no había exagerado nada. Y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su novio con cierto amago de celos, pero ver que Ron las trataba con mera cordialidad la hizo sentirse bien. El príncipe le había dicho que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella, y lo demostraba en todo lo que hacía o decía. Para él no había otra mujer en el mundo más que ella.

―Encantada ―empezó Parvati―, Padma y yo teníamos ganas de conocer a la famosa novia del príncipe heredero. ―Su hermana asintió sonriendo con unos dientes blanquísimos que contrastaban con su tez increíblemente morena.

Ambas hermanas poseían rasgos claramente hindúes y de una belleza espectacular. Además se movían con una elegancia diferente, casi mística. No le resultaba extraño que Fred y George disimularan poco al mirarlas. Su escasa discreción la hizo sonreír.

―¿Sonríes?, eso es que te han caído bien las Patil ―afirmó Harry.

―Parecen simpáticas y… no sé, tienen algo especial ¿verdad? ―confesó Hermione.

―Si Luna estuviera aquí, diría que puede ver un aura diferente rodeándolas ―bromeó Ginny.

―Siempre he dicho que sería divertido que Fred y yo acabásemos casados con dos hermanas gemelas. ―Miró a su gemelo buscando corroboración, pero Fred frunció el ceño.

―¿Cuándo has dicho eso?

―¿No lo he dicho? ―exclamó con cara cómica― Pues lo he pensando muchas veces… sobre todo si se trata de unas gemelas tan hermosas como las Patil.

Fred rodó los ojos y los demás se echaron a reír.

―Ve a por ellas hermano, no sea que se te adelante alguno de esos politicuchos aburridos ―azuzó Bill entre risas.

―Será mejor que lo acompañe, no sea que haga alguna tontería, como por ejemplo pedirles matrimonio a las dos a la vez ―bromeó Fred.

―Con los gemelos es imposible aburrirse ―Hermione se había acercado a Bill―, oye ¿sabes si Fleur vendrá después para el baile?

―¿Eh?, pues… seguramente vendrá con Tonks. ―Su respuesta había sido bastante fría. ¿Era cierto que para él lo suyo con la rubia no pasaba de un mero affair?

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Hermione desplegó los conocimientos protocolarios recientemente adquiridos y nadie notó que aquella era la primera cena de gala en palacio a la que asistía. Snape, silencioso y discreto como siempre, la observaba desde una esquina del comedor, con una sonrisa casi inapreciable en el rostro.

El invitado de honor era el embajador, y los integrantes de la familia real inglesa eran los anfitriones, pero había más gente sentada en aquella mesa, gente del mundo de la política y la diplomacia, como era habitual en esa clase de acontecimientos. Entre los más destacados invitadas se encontraba Tom Riddle, el primer ministro de Inglaterra, un hombre de pocas palabras y sonrisa falsa. Nadie le prestó especial atención. Lo que Hermione sabía de él era lo mismo que casi todos en su país, que era el primer Ministro y que no se le conocía un solo escándalo o mala prensa. Harry y Ron le contaron que lo habían tratado poco. Riddle se limitaba a hacer su trabajo con bastante eficiencia y se presentaba en las cenas de palacio que lo requerían para cumplir con su deber. Ninguno de ellos parecía interesado en aquel hombre, pero Hermione sintió un estremecimiento cuando Tom Riddle clavó su mirada oscura en ella. Era un hombre maduro pero todavía atractivo, aunque no era eso lo que la había alterado sino lo inaccesible que le resultaba su mirada, como si fuera imposible saber lo que había detrás de sus palabras o gestos. No le gustaban las personas así, por un momento, le había recordado a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Tras la cena, llegó el baile. El servicio se apresuró en acondicionar la gran estancia para la ocasión, mientras todos los invitados esperaban en salones secundarios. Tal como Ginny le había dicho, los mayores se quedaron concentrados en una zona de la estancia, y lo más jóvenes se dispersaron por casi todo el espacio libre, con ganas de bailar. Pronto aparecieron más invitados, amigos de los príncipes y de las hijas de Patil.

―¿Nos echábais de menos? ―anunció una voz femenina repentinamente.

―¡Hola Tonks!, sabía que al baile sí que vendrías ―saludó efusivamente Ron rozándole un brazo y besándola cariñosamente en la mejilla.

―Hace mucho que no vengo a ningún baile de palacio, ya me tocaba ―bromeó Tonks―, y no vengo sola.

Dos pasos atrás estaban Fleur Delacour y Katie Bell, sonriendo al grupo.

Después de saludar a todos, Tonks se despistó un poco de sus amigos, para acercarse con disimulo a Remus Lupin, que se mantenía erguido, casi firme, junto a la puerta principal del gran salón.

―Hola Remus… ―saludó con voz suave.

―Bueno, yo creo que voy a pasearme por aquella zona, ésta parece despejada ―dijo Sirius Black antes de alejarse de la puerta y concederles un poco de intimidad―, Remus, tú quédate por aquí. ―Les guiñó un ojo y Tonks sonrió, pero Remus mostraba cierta incomodidad en su rostro serio.

―Katie, me alegra que hayas venido ―aseguró George con tono jovial.

―¿En serio? ―A Katie le faltó tiempo para ilusionarse, pero le duró poco.

―Claro, así puedo presentarte a las gemelas Patil, son encantadoras, ya verás.

Fred asistía a la escena consternado. Quería mucho a su hermano, pero cada vez le molestaba más ver cómo hería a Katie sin darse cuenta. Sabía que no era culpa de su hermano, no tenía la obligación de corresponder a Katie, pero eso no mermaba el dolor que sentía al ver a Katie sufrir. ¿Por qué nadie había dado ya con el truco para controlar los propios sentimientos?

―Hola Bill, ¿qué tal ha ido la cena?

―Hola Fleur… muy bien.

Aunque las palabras salían a duras penas de sus bocas, sus miradas parecían hablarse mucho más. Ginny no tardó mucho en tirar de Harry hacia el centro de la estancia, para poder bailar, Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione, pero antes de que pudieran moverse al ritmo de la música, la canción cambió, y una melodía de claro origen hindú inundó el ambiente. Padma y Parvati Patil, acompañadas por unas amigas suyas, comenzaron a moverse al son de la música con soltura y sensualidad. Su baile impregnó la atmósfera de una especie de magia. Todos los presentes les prestaron atención, las mujeres asombradas, los hombres embobados.

―Guau, ¿quién es esa hermosura? ―preguntó George señalando a una de las chicas que bailaba.

―No sé, alguna amiga de las gemelas Patil supongo ―replicó Fred sin perder detalle de la decepción en la cara de Katie.

―¿Has visto cómo se mueve?, en cuanto acabe la canción me acercaré a saludarla ―afirmó alegre. Fred se volvió hacia Katie.

―Lo siento… sé que querías aprovechar esta noche para hablar con él ―dijo en voz baja para que sólo ella lo oyera.

―No pasa nada… ―mintió Katie visiblemente afligida.

―Oye, ¿y tú cómo bailas este tipo de música? ―Fred le cogió las manos y tiró un poco de ella para obligarla a moverse. Katie se opuso sin fuerza, pero acabó sonriendo.

―Yo no bailo estas cosas, no se me daría bien…

―Anda ya, seguro que lo haces genial, va, inténtalo, yo te acompaño y así seguro que no serás la que peor lo haga.

―Estás tonto Fred ―rió Katie. Y se atrevió a acercarse a las chicas que ya bailaban, y el pelirrojo la siguió, haciendo movimientos exagerados para que esa chica que lo había conquistado sin proponérselo si quiera no dejara de reír.

―Estás muy serio Remus.

―Por favor señorita Tonks, mantengamos las distancias, no sería adecuado que la vieran hablarme con tanta familiaridad. ―Tonks frunció el ceño.

―¿Señorita Tonks?, ¿ahora me tratas otra vez de usted?

―Es lo correcto ―declaró el guardaespaldas sin mirarla.

―Siempre hemos hablado en público, disimulando y en voz baja pero lo hemos hecho, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con no haberme llamado en más de una semana, ni haber contestado mis mensajes de móvil?

―No es momento ni lugar Tonks ―habló entre dientes.

―¿Qué pasa Remus?, estás muy raro conmigo ―se lamentaba.

―Vuelve con tus amigos, por favor… es lo que corresponde.

Tonks hizo un gesto de incredulidad y se dio media vuelta. Remus pensó que al fin se había rendido, pero qué quivocado estaba. Tonks jamás se rendía.

―Ay, creo que… me estoy mareando… ―exclamó teatralmente mientras fingía perder el equilibrio. Remus sabía que no decía la verdad, pero uno de los camareros se apresuró en socorrerla.

―¡Señorita!, ¿se encuentra bien? ―Tonks se dejaba caer con todo su peso y el joven la sujetaba por los brazos para evitar que se cayera.

―Creo que… tengo una… bajada de tensión… pero no te preocupes… el señor Lupin… se ha ofrecido a acompañarme… a tomar un poco el aire ―dijo entrecortadamente para rematar su escena. Remus no tenía opción, si se negaba montaría una escena y eso era lo último que quería provocar. Así que rodeó su cintura con un brazo y cruzó la puerta con ella en dirección a uno de los balcones que daban al gran jardín de palacio.

―Tienes que aprender a bailar estas canciones Hermione ―rogó el príncipe mientras se mecía con ella al ritmo de una canción más occidental.

―¿Tanto te ha gustado el baile de las Patil y sus amigas? ―preguntó con gesto de fingido enfado. Ron sonrió.

―En realidad… mientras bailaban yo te imaginaba a ti…

―¿De verdad? ―dijo encantada.

―Sí, bailando la danza de los siete velos… sólo para mí… ―Ron clavó su mirada celeste en los ojos chocolate de Hermione, y ésta sintió un fuego surgir en su interior. Aquel maldito pelirrojo la encendía con una facilidad que a veces le daba miedo.

―Me parece una buena idea… ―musitó con una voz sugerente que despertó el deseo de Ron.

―¿En serio?, ¿lo harías para mí? ―preguntó entusiasmado.

―Por supuesto, si tú me prometes servirme una cena romántica vestido sólo con delantal. ―El príncipe se echó a reír. Cómo la quería.

―Si lo hago, creo que desearás pasar directamente al postre.

Hermione le dio un azote en el brazo con el dorso de la mano y se rió.

―Es usted incorregible alteza.

―Tomaré eso como un cumplido. ―Ya no hablaron más, el resto de la canción la pasaron besándose lentamente y abrazándose, ajenos a todo lo que no fuesen ellos dos.

Cuando Remus sintió que ya no había nadie que pudiera verlos, liberó la cintura de Tonks, haciéndola experimentar una desagradable sensación de abandono.

―Antes esperabas a estar a solas conmigo para tocarme y hoy has hecho justo lo contrario. ―Remus ignoró a propósito el comentario de Tonks. Se encontraban ya en uno de los balcones. Las luces nocturnas iluminaban el bello jardín, regalándoles preciosas vistas, pero ninguno de los dos les prestaban atención, tenían mayores preocupaciones en mente.

―¿Por qué has fingido ese desmayo?

―Porque era la única manera de que pudiéramos hablar a solas.

―Deberíamos volver al baile, tú con tus amigos y yo a mi puesto.

―Pero ¿qué demonios te pasa Remus? ―Tonks estaba perdiendo la paciencia― Creía que habías estado muy ocupado, pero veo que hay algo más.

Remus permanecía inmóvil y en silencio.

―¡Dime algo, maldita sea!

―Por favor, baja la voz…

―¿Has conocido a alguien?, ¿es eso?, ¡dímelo!

―Sí, hay alguien más ―confesó mirándola con la mayor indiferencia de que era capaz.

―No te creo… ―susurró Tonks― Eso no es verdad.

―¿Por qué estás tan segura?

―Porque he notado cómo latía tu corazón cuando me traías aquí pegada a tu cuerpo.

Tonks clavó su mirada en la de Remus, que apretó la mandíbula y huyó de sus ojos.

―Mierda… ―Remus apoyó las manos sobre la baranda de piedra del balcón― ¿Es que no hay forma de ahuyentarte?

―No… ―Tonks se abrazó a su espalda.

―Por favor… ―Remus se deshizo de su agarre― Sería peligroso que nos vieran así.

Tonks lo liberó sin oposición, ahora la voz de Remus sonaba suplicante y no autoritaria como antes.

―¿Qué ha pasado estos últimos días?, por favor Remus, cuéntamelo.

El guardaespaldas le confesó que había estado evitándola porque pensaba que ella merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él. Pero la joven no quedó complacida con la respuesta. Ese argumento se lo había tirado por tierra meses atrás, tenía que haber algo más.

―Escuché a tus padres…

―¿Qué?

―El día que se celebró el "Trooping the colour". Hablaban de que iban a presentarte dos chicos que veían apropiados para ti, porque no querían que ningún muerto de hambre se te acercase para dar el braguetazo.

―¿Todo ha sido por eso?

―Quizá para ti sea una tontería Tonks, pero tus padres nunca me aceptarán, soy mayor que tú y no tengo fortuna ni títulos. ¡Pensarán que busco tu dinero y tu posición!

―A mí me da igual lo que digan mis padres o lo que piensen… yo tengo muy claro lo que siento por ti.

―¿Crees que eso hará que me acepten?, para ellos no soy nadie.

―¡Pues que les den!, no permitiré que manipulen mi vida y me condenen a un matrimonio infeliz. Me casaré con el hombre que quiero, que por si no lo has notado todavía, eres tú. Aunque sea sin la aprobación de mis padres, soy mayor de edad y tomo mis propias decisiones.

La mano de Remus alcanzó su mejilla unos instantes.

―Siempre tan valiente e impulsiva ―dijo con una sonrisa triste. Tonks se abrazó a él.

―Como vuelvas a ignorar mis mensajes vas a saber quién es tu novia.

Remus se rió. De pronto oyeron unos pasos que provenían del interior y se separaron rápidamente. Ambos sonrieron como dos chiquillos a los que casi descubren cometiendo una travesura.

―Será mejor que volvamos al baile ―propuso el guardaespaldas.

―Sí.

―Gracias por invitarme a bailar Fleur ―dijo un joven corpulento y moreno de nariz aguileña.

―No hay de qué, bailas muy bien Víktog.

―Y parece que estás dispuesta a comprobarlo en todos los estilos, porque es la cuarta canción que bailamos juntos ―declaró Víktor.

―¿Acaso te molesta bailag conmigo?

―En absoluto, pero no quiero abusar de tu tiempo, seguro que otros chicos quieres bailar contigo también.

―Yo no veo a ninguno demasiado integesado. ―Evitó mirar en dirección a Bill, que estaba rodeado de chicas, al parecer, amigas de las gemelas Patil.

Víktor Krum se había declarado a Fleur en el pasado, pero la rubia le había dado calabazas, con mucha educación y tacto, pero calabazas al fin y al cabo, así que habían seguido siendo sólo amigos y esta atención repentina le sorprendía.

A pesar de su entregada compañía, el príncipe Bill estaba pendiente de una rubia que bailaba muy sonriente con un tosco moreno. Bill contestaba con monosílabos a las chicas y casi no apartaba su mirada verdosa de la pareja que seguía bailando. La cosa empeoró cuando terminó la canción y ambos se acercaron a una barra para pedir bebidas. Pidieron dos copas de champán y a Fleur se le dibujó un gracioso bigotito de espuma al beber el primer trago. Cuando Víktor le rozó los labios para limpiarla mientras ella se reía Bill ya no pudo contenerse más. Le hervía la sangre.

―Bill, mira, quiero presentarte a alguien… ―La frase de George se vio interrumpida por la voz de su hermano mayor.

―Lo siento George, ahora no. ―Bill se disculpó con un gesto y se alejó de ellos con paso ligero.

―Perdona, normalmente es un encanto con las mujeres ―El pelirrojo disculpó a su hermano ante su acompañante―, no sé qué mosca le ha picado.

―Disculpa Krum, ¿me la cedes un momento? ―Bill se interpuso entre la pareja sin demasiada educación. Cogió a Fleur de la muñeca y tiró de ella para escapar de la presencia del búlgaro.

―Pego ¿qué haces? ―Fleur se soltó de un estrujón.

―Tengo que hablar contigo.

―¿Ahoga?

―¡Sí, ahora mismo!

Fleur miró a Víktor y le hizo gestos para disculparse un rato. Creía que el príncipe hablaría con ella en alguna estancia de palacio, pero no era así.

―Ven conmigo. ―La agarró de nuevo, esta vez de la mano. Aunque odiaba los modos con los que se había acercado a ella, adoraba sentir esa mano grande y cálida sobre la suya. Maldito amor.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó desconcertada cuando Bill los dirigía hacia la puerta principal de Buckingham.

―A mi casa ―contestó Bill con decisión.

―¿Cómo que a tu casa?, ¿es que no podemos hablag aquí?

―No, vamos a Saint James.

El gesto estupefacto de Fleur no detuvo a Bill, que abrió la puerta de su coche y la instó a entrar sin demasiada delicadeza. La francesa entró, tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle. Bill arrancó el motor y salieron de palacio.

―¿A dónde se van Bill y Fleur con tanta prisa? ―preguntó Fred desconcertado.

―No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho, en fin… os quiero presentar a Angelina Johnson.

Era una muchacha de color, alta y esbelta, muy agraciada de cara y con el cabello peinado en multitud de trencitas. Sonrió ampliamente a todos los presentes.

―Yo soy Tonks, encantada.

―Yo soy Fred, hermano de George, como habrás podido intuir ―El grupo se echó a reír, todos excepto Katie, que mantenía en sus labios una sonrisa forzada.

―Yo soy…

―¡La princesa Ginevra!, ¿cómo no conocerte? ―La pelirroja se sintió un poco abrumada, nunca se acostumbrada a esas muestras de entusiasmo― ¿Es verdad que adoras jugar al polo?

―Pues… sí, es cierto, me encanta el polo, mi chico te lo puede decir.

―Es una apasionada del polo, fue esa la razón más importante para que me enamorase de ella ―bromeó. Ginny le dio un codazo sin fuerza en el costado.

―Yo también amo el polo, y ya tengo ganas de que consideren en serio a las mujeres como jugadoras.

―¡Bien dicho! ―exclamó la princesa― Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

* * *

Cuando el príncipe Bill entró en el vestíbulo del palacio de Saint James con su acompañante, un hombre del servicio acudió a recibirlo.

―No esperábamos que volviera tan pronto alteza.

―Yo tampoco… ―confesó él por lo bajo. El hombre le dedicó una mirada a Fleur, todos en aquella casa la conocían.

―¿Preparo alguna habitación de invitados para la señorita Delacour?

―No, no hará falta. Subimos a mis habitaciones, que nadie nos moleste.

―Como desee alteza. ―El hombre hizo una reverencia y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Bill cogió a Fleur de la mano otra vez y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

―Supongo que después de decigme lo que tengas que decigme, me llevagás a casa.

―Eso dependerá de ti. ―Fleur frunció el entrecejo.

* * *

―Fred, me despido ya… voy a llevar a Angelina a su casa ―anunció George pletórico―, si la cosa va bien le pediré una cita.

Fred buscó a la susodicha con la mirada, se estaba despidiendo de las hermanas Patil y el resto de sus amigas.

―Muy bien. ―Fue la escueta respuesta de su hermano.

―Buenas noches Katie. ―La besó en la mejilla con prisas y se alejó de ellos con prisa.

―Buenas noches George… ―Su voz sonó casi imperceptible.

George y Angelina desaparecieron de su campo de visión la mar de sonrientes.

―Creo que… yo también me voy a ir a casa ―anunció Katie.

―¿Ya os vais?

―Me voy, Tonks creo que se quedará un rato más ―Katie señaló hacia donde estaba su amiga―, parece que se lo está pasando muy bien y no quiero molestarla.

Era cierto, Tonks reía escandalosamente con los chistes que Ron estaba contando al grupo.

―Cogeré un taxi a la salida de palacio ―dijo con una voz cargada de tristeza.

―Deja que te acompañe fuera. ―Fred conocía la razón por la que Katie Bell deseaba abandonar el baile tan repentinamente. Ella le sonrió como respuesta.

Ya fuera del edificio, todavía en los jardines de la entrada, Katie comenzó a hablar con la mirada fija en el suelo.

―No debí venir esta noche aquí. No es mi lugar…

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―La miró preocupado.

―Porque es la verdad… ―De pronto, la energía y alegría que siempre acompañaban a Katie Bell se habían esfumado por completo― Sólo soy una amiga de la novia del príncipe heredero… sólo una amiga…

Fred comprendió en el acto que no era su amistad con Hermione la que la afligía, sino su amistad con George Weasley. Y sucedió. Fred habría deseado no asistir jamás a un momento así, pero allí estaba, plantado e impotente, contemplando como la chica que le había robado el corazón lloraba en silencio.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**_Ay el amor, que a unos hace tan felices y a otros tan desdichados... ¿qué quiere decirle Bill a Fleur?, ¿se atreverá Fred a sincerarse con Katie?, eso y más en el próximo capítulo xD_**


	41. Digno heredero

**_Tal como os prometí, he vuelto mucho antes que la última vez ;) _**

**_Muchas gracias a tod s por vuestras reviews, gracias de corazón por seguir a mi lado en esta larga y estupenda andanza. Romione forever! y ahora a leer :D_**

* * *

**Capítulo 41. Digno heredero**

Fred no pudo contenerse, dio dos pasos y la abrazó. Katie no rechazó su gesto, necesitaba consuelo y enterró su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo mientras lloraba lo más discretamente que podía.

―No soporto verte así… ―aseguró Fred.

―Angelina es perfecta para él… no puedo competir con eso ―se lamentó Katie. Entonces, apoyó sus manos sobre la chaqueta de Fred y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

―Pero tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, contigo de mi parte no puedo fallar, por favor Fred.

―¿Cómo? ―No quería entender lo que había entendido.

―Ayúdame a conquistar a George, por favor… ―Sus ojos oscuros lo miraban suplicantes y con un halo de esperanza que a Fred le dolía destruir.

Pero una cosa era mantenerse al margen viéndola sufrir por un chico que no la correspondía y otra muy distinta tomar parte para perjudicarse todavía más a sí mismo. Ya no recordaba en qué momento empezó a quererla, sucedió sin previo aviso. Un buen día Katie no sólo le gustaba sino que le provocaba sentimientos mucho más fuertes. Una parte de sí mismo quería negarse en rotundo, pero ¿y si su descabellado plan funcionaba y con su ayuda George se fijaba en ella? Le dolería, pero lo que más deseaba era verla sonreír de nuevo, verla feliz.

―No sé si es una buena idea Katie.

―Eres mi última oportunidad Fred, por favor… ¿me ayudarás? ―Fred la miró con ternura.

―Está bien… lo haré, te ayudaré. Pero no prometo que vaya a funcionar.

―¡Muchas gracias! ―exclamó Katie arrojándose a su cuello para abrazarlo con entusiasmo.

"Lo que sea porque vuelvas a sonreír", pensó Fred.

* * *

La dejó pasar primero al vestíbulo de sus habitaciones, después cerró la puerta y lanzó su ataque sin preámbulos de ninguna clase.

―¿Qué hay entre Víktor y tú? ―interrogó Bill.

―¿Paga eso me has tgaído aquí?, no es de tu incumbencia ―replicó Fleur con orgullo.

―¿Te acuestas con él? ―insistió.

―¿Cómo te atgeves a pgeguntagme eso? ―No estaba dispuesta a soportar ni una insolencia más― Por mi pagte, esta convegsación se ha tegminado.

Avanzó hacia la puerta con pasos decididos, pero Bill le impidió marcharse.

―Por la mía no. ―La besó sin darle tiempo a evitarlo. Fleur lo empujó.

―Pego ¿qué te cgees que soy, Bill?, ¿una muñeca que puedes usag cuando te apetezca?

―No eres una muñeca… eres… eres la única… siempre lo has sido ―confesó al tiempo que la liberaba de sus brazos.

―Bill… ―El pelirrojo cogió sus manos y la miró con sus orbes verdes como si quisiera hechizarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

―No quiero perderte otra vez ―dijo con el tono más serio que jamás le había escuchado―, desde que volví a verte, a mi regreso a Londres, no he pensando en otra cosa que volver a estar contigo, como hace años, juntos… pero…

―¿Pego?

―Pero pensé que tú no querías nada serio conmigo.

―Eges un idiota Bill Weasley, pego te quiego ―El rostro de Bill se iluminó―. Fui una tonta dejándote escapag en el pasado, no volvegé a alejagme de ti, si tú no quieges.

Fleur sonrió y acarició la mejilla del príncipe con todo el cariño que sentía por él. Se acercó lentamente hasta su boca y lo besó. Bill abrazó su cintura para acercarla más a él y le devolvió el beso, cada vez más hambriento. Cuando se separaron no hubo palabras, sólo sonrisas. Bill la levantó en brazos y se dirigió hacia su cama, Fleur no dejaba de besar su cuello. Hicieron el amor sin miedos ni malentendidos, sabiéndose el uno del otro.

* * *

Continuando la dinámica de las últimas semanas, Ron se entregaba a sus tareas como heredero al trono de su país. Sus padres estaban encantados y el pueblo de Inglaterra sólo tenía elogios para su príncipe. A veces le costaba más que otras, no todos los eventos requerían la misma preparación, pero Ron no estaba solo, Hermione siempre lo apoyaba e incluso lo ayudaba.

Desde que el príncipe había hablado con los Granger sobre su relación y sus sinceros sentimientos por ella, Hermione se había decidido a adaptarse a la vida de palacio y formar parte de la vida de los Weasley definitivamente. Así que cada vez que había acontecimientos públicos, se los tomaba como un reto, tratando de motivarse para darlo todo y hacerlo lo mejor posible. Si Hermione Granger hacía algo lo hacía bien o moría en el intento, así era ella. Antes le parecía una locura, pero ahora, queriéndolo tanto como lo quería, la locura sería no estar a su lado.

El sábado por la mañana, Ron se presentó en la biblioteca de las habitaciones de su novia, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro.

―¡Hola Hermione! ―saludó efusivamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

―Hola Ron. ―Ella alzó levantó la vista del libro para mirarlo. Pero no fue la única que le prestó atención. Crookshanks apareció de la nada, bufando al pelirrojo desde los pies de su ama, provocándole un susto que la hizo reír.

―Recuérdame porqué te permito que tengas a esa bestia aquí en mi casa ―exclamó mientras recuperaba la compostura.

―¿Porque es mi mascota y no quieres que me separe de ella?, ¿porque te lo pedí y accediste y estaría feo que cambiaras de parecer?... ¿porque me quieres?

―Sí, creo que es porque te quiero. ―Cuando Ron llegó hasta ella, levantó su rostro desde la barbilla y besó sus labios con delicadeza. Hermione sonrió mientras lo besaba y después enarcó una ceja.

―¿Qué quieres?, estás muy zalamero y todavía no te has metido conmigo porque estoy leyendo un sábado.

―Me conoces demasiado Hermione ―confesó Ron―. Verás… ―Le mostró unas hojas manuscritas que llevaba en la mano― Snape estaba redactando este discurso conmigo, pero digamos que… no encajé bien sus consejos y se enfadó. Me ha dicho que me apañe solo, que así aprendería.

—Vaya. Pues buena suerte Ron.

—¿Y ya está?, ¿no vas a ayudarme con esto? ―se quejó como un niño.

—Ah pero ¿necesitas mi ayuda? —preguntó divertida. El príncipe hizo una mueca.

—Si no fuera así, no habría venido —replicó de mala gana. Ron era muy orgulloso y le costaba admitir que a veces no podía con todo solo.

—Con esas maneras ya puedes irte por donde has venido —exclamó Hermione muy digna. En el fondo se estaba divirtiendo y sabía que terminaría ayudándolo, pero le encantaba ver a Ron tan enfurruñado.

—Está bien… vale… Hermione, por favor —recalcó las últimas palabras—, ¿podrías ayudarme con el discurso?

—Eso está mucho mejor —contestó entornando los ojos.

—Es mi primer discurso público sin la presencia de mis padres, no quiero hacer el ridículo…

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Sabes? —Ron cogió una silla y se sentó junto a la castaña— Igual te parece tonto, pero estoy muy nervioso… como cuando te estrenas en el sexo —Sonrió con picardía— y temes decepcionar a la otra persona.

Maldito pelirrojo, qué rápido se había llevado el problema a un terreno mucho más cómodo para él. Seguro que de ese momento hacía mucho tiempo para Ron, pero para ella todavía no había llegado. La castaña sintió arder sus mejillas. A veces deseaba contárselo, pero otras… otras le daba apuro lo experimentado que parecía, se sentía inferior y no era capaz de hablar del tema. Quizá lo mejor era callarse hasta que llegase ese momento, que si de ella dependía, no tardaría demasiado. Ron, ajeno a sus cábalas internas, se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa y prosiguió.

—Tengo miedo de meter la pata y darles la razón a todos esos que creen que no soy un heredero adecuado.

—No te preocupes, lo harás bien, los callarás a todos… y yo te voy a ayudar —afirmó.

—Gracias Hermione, muchas gracias.

—Pues manos a la obra ¿no? —Ron asintió con energía― Antes que nada, ¿para qué es este discurso?

―Para la inauguración de un centro de adiestramiento canino.

―Entonces es mejor que no lleve a Crookshanks como público ―bromeó Hermione.

―¿Por qué no?, igual hace amigos perrunos. ―Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero en segundos, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Crookshanks bufó como si hubiera entendido la broma de Ron y se alejó de ellos con paso elegante para echarse a dormitar en su canastilla.

* * *

Trabajaron juntos en el discurso durante todo el fin de semana, bajo la atenta mirada de Snape, que los supervisaba con discreción. El príncipe incluso se negó a salir con Harry y Ginny cuando la pareja lo propuso. Hermione estaba encantada con la actitud responsable de su novio.

El lunes por la mañana, Sirius los llevó hasta las afueras de Londres, donde se encontraban las nuevas instalaciones. Allí fueron recibidos por los responsables del edificio con el protocolo pertinente y los fotógrafos de los medios inmortalizaban sus pasos. Ron y Hermione saludaron con soltura a los presentes y se dejaron guiar por todas las instalaciones, mientras les explicaban su funcionamiento. Cuando llegaron a las estancias de los perros no dudaron en hacerles carantoñas a varios de ellos. Los periodistas, encantados, tomaron varias fotografías del divertido momento.

―Bueno, ha llegado el momento ―musitó Ron mientras se dirigían hacia el patio preparado para acoger el discurso del príncipe. Hermione lo notó un poco nervioso y le cogió la mano, él la miró.

―Lo harás muy bien, confío en ti. ―Lo besó en la mejilla y le dedicó una última mirada de apoyo. Ron tomó aire y se alejó de ella para subir al pequeño escenario. Hermione tomó asiento en la primera fila, junto a los dirigentes del centro.

Ron se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar a los presentes. Empezó leyendo mucho y mirando poco a su público, pero con el pasar de los minutos, conforme se fue tranquilizando, los instantes en que hablaba mirando a la gente eran más frecuentes. Hermione le había recalcado que aunque tuviera los papeles delante para leerlos, la gente recibiría mucho mejor sus palabras si lograba decirlas mirándolos directamente, así que el pelirrojo se había esforzado en memorizar todo lo posible.

Y si allí había una destinataria privilegiada de sus palabras, ésa era ella. Ron intentaba mirar a todos en general, pero sus ojos del color del cielo siempre volvían a Hermione. Anhelantes de encontrar en los marrones de ella aprobación, apoyo, complicidad… y sobre todo, una mirada que le dijera "bien hecho Ron, me siento orgullosa de ti". El príncipe encontró esa mirada. Hermione lo contemplaba profundamente emocionada, al ver cómo el pelirrojo se esforzaba cada instante en llevar a la práctica sus consejos. El discurso terminó en un rotundo aplauso. Ron, algo azorado para como acotumbraba a mostrarse, agradeció a los presentes su atención y se reunió con su novia que no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó.

―Sabía que lo harías muy bien Ron.

―Si llego a saber esto le pido a Snape que organice más inauguraciones ―replicó él―. Ha sido gracias a ti Hermione, tu ayuda ha sido esencial.

―Creo que somos un buen equipo alteza.

―Lo somos, señorita Granger ―Le cogió la mano y se la besó.

La divertida escena hizo sonreír a los periodistas.

―Me ha gustado mucho lo que ha dicho alteza ―manifestó el conductor del coche oficial.

―Gracias Sirius, pero el mérito también es de Hermione, ella me ayudó a prepararlo.

―La parte más difícil la hiciste tú Ron. ―El príncipe sonrió.

―Quiero que me sigas ayudando a mejorar Hermione ―rogó con entusiasmo.

―Será un placer. ―Hermione se recostó sobre el hombro de su novio.

―Quiero llegar a ser el heredero que merece nuestro país, un digno sucesor de mi hermano Charlie. Me pregunto qué pensará desde allá arriba sobre lo que hice hoy.

La mirada de Ron se tiñó de tristeza, aunque no había dejado de sonreír. Casi nunca le hablaba de su hermano mayor, y con el tiempo, Hermione había aprendido que evitaba hacerlo para no caer en la melancolía. Ron había querido y admirado profundamente a su hermano Charlie y todo lo que hacía como príncipe heredero, en el fondo, se lo dedicaba a él antes que a nadie. Hermione sintió un arrebato de ternura por el pelirrojo y se cogió a su brazo.

―Estoy segura de que Charlie se siente muy orgulloso de su hermano pequeño, igual que yo.

* * *

Los periódicos y la televisión se plagaron de imágenes del príncipe y su novia en la exitosa inauguración del centro de adiestramiento canino a las afueras de Londres. Draco leía los titulares asqueado. "El príncipe y su prometida entre adorables cachorros", "el príncipe Ron demuestra que sí está preparándose para gobernar", "el príncipe Ron encadiló a los presentes en su primera inauguración oficial".

―El príncipe… siempre el príncipe. Malditos sean él y la zorra de su hermana por preferir al inútil de Potter ―escupió con rabia.

―Señor… ―sonó una tenue voz.

―¡He dicho que nadie me moleste! ―gritó con voz atronadora. El pobre hombre del servicio se encogió.

―Lo.. lo siento mucho… señor… es que…

―¡¿Qué?!, ¡no me hagas perder el tiempo!

―La señorita… Parkinson… ha llegado ―dijo tartamudeando.

―Pues hazla pasar, ¿a qué esperas?, tal vez me alegre un poco el día.

¿Por qué había ido a verlo?, ¿por qué había aceptado su invitación si sabía que ella no le importaba? Intentó pensar en Neville y resistir la tentación. Pero no lo consiguió, la voz del rubio la había vuelto a camelar. A veces sentía asco y pena de sí misma, pero ni eso la hacía cambiar. Con paso lento, Pansy llegó al hueco de la puerta de las habitaciones de su anfitrión.

―Hola Draco ―saludó con el tono de voz más neutral que pudo pronunciar.

―Hola Pansy. Me alegra que hayas venido.

―Me ha dicho el servicio que tus padres han salido esta noche.

―Así es ―Draco dio varios pasos para llegar hasta ella y cerró la puerta―, estamos solos, pensé que era una buena ocasión para vernos.

―¿Se te ha ocurrido otra maravillosa idea contra el príncipe y su novia?, ¿o tal vez algo para reconquistar a Ginevra? ―acusó sin contemplaciones. No sabía de dónde le salía la fuerza para enfrentarse a él, quizá había esperanza para ella.

―¿Por qué me sacas las uñas? ―Draco se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. En las distancias cortas nunca lograba resistirlo y trató de retroceder un paso, pero el rubio la cogió de la cintura― Sólo quería… hablar con una amiga.

Su voz sonaba más como la de un amante deseoso que como la de un amigo afable.

―¿Amiga?, ¿somos amigos? ―preguntó al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre su camisa para empujarlo hacia atrás en un último intento de zafarse de él.

―No Pansy ―Acercó sus labios hasta la oreja de la morena―, nosotros somos mucho más que amigos, ya lo sabes.

Pansy cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido aliento de Draco. Se le erizó el bello de la nuca. No era justo, ¿por qué ejercía tanta atracción sobre ella?, ¿por qué no podía contenerse cuando estaban solos?

Draco no le dio mucha tregua y empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos se afanaban por bajar la cremallera de su vestido. Pansy sintió que otro pedacito de sí misma moría en ese momento. No, no había esperanza para una mujer como ella, tan estúpida e incapaz de negarle nada a ese hombre engreído y egoísta que no la quería.

Dos horas después, Draco dormía plácidamente en su cama y Pansy se vestía despacio, para no despertarlo. No quería enfrentarse a esos ojos grises y fríos que nunca mostraban afecto hacia ella. Y entonces tomó una decisión. Hablaría con Neville cuanto antes. No se merecía que una mujerzuela como ella lo marease.

* * *

El martes por la mañana Ron recibió la visita de su amigo del alma Cormac McLaggen. Después de que el rubio lo felicitara por su buen hacer en la inauguración le mostró la verdadera razón de hubiese ido a verle.

―Ya me extrañaba que no quisieras pedirme algo ―exclamó el príncipe con recelo.

―Te equivocas… bueno no, en realidad he venido a pedirte consejo.

―¿Consejo a mí?, ¿sobre qué? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

―Sobre mujeres… ―confesó en voz baja.

―¿Cormac McLaggen pidiendo consejo sobre mujeres?, esto es inaudito ―bromeó el pelirrojo.

―No te burles de mí, últimamente parece que he perdido mi toque especial ―se quejó cómicamente.

Cormac le contó a Ron sus intentos fallidos de acercamiento con Luna. El pelirrojo lo escuchaba y no sabía bien qué decir.

—Es que tú no sabes lo que es eso Ron… es como hablarle a una piedra, a veces está tan ausente que parece que esté solo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan imperturbable?

—Vamos, que no te hace ni puñetero caso ―sentenció el príncipe.

—No es eso, bueno sí, pero no sé…

—A ver, tranquilo, cuéntamelo con calma. —Lo miraba con gesto de compasión.

—Es que… me acerco a ella y no se pone nerviosa, no se ruboriza con nada de lo que le digo ―explicaba el rubio.

—¿No será que no le gustas? ―propuso el pelirrojo.

—Ron, seamos serios… soy un tío guapo, estoy bueno, cuando me acerco a una mujer, nunca la dejo indiferente.

—Eso es tener buena autoestima ―exclamó Ron entre risas.

—Como si tú no pensaras igual de ti mismo —El rubio entornó los ojos.

―La verdad es que desde hace tiempo sólo me interesa alterar a una chica.

Cormac lo miró con una mueca y continuó sus elucubraciones.

―Luna es un encanto conmigo, creo que incluso he ascendido al puesto de mejor amigo ―manifestaba con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué? ―Ron no entendía nada.

―Pero yo quiero ser más que eso… he pensado que a lo mejor debería ser más explícito y dejarme de sutilezas.

―¿Cómo de explícito?, ni se te ocurra acosarla Cormac ―lo amenazó su amigo.

―¡Claro que no!, nunca haría algo así… ―La mirada de reproche de Ron le recordó que sí lo había hecho en el pasado, pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde aquella noche― Quizá si le dedico piropos bonitos empiece a considerarme como hombre.

―¿Cómo por ejemplo?

―Algo así… ―Cormac se puso a escasos centímetros del pelirrojo, lo miró a los ojos y se puso muy serio, para terminar susurrando.

—Hoy tus ojos azules están tan llenos y hermosos que me veo reflejado en ellos como en dos grandes lagos de agua transparente.

Ron lo miraba incrédulo y muy incómodo por tenerlo casi encima, Cormac seguía concentrado en su papel y en la puerta, Sirius y Remus, acompañados de Hermione, no sabían a donde mirar. Ella apenas podía contener la risa.

—Sólo venía a preguntaros si queríais almorzar con Katie y conmigo en el jardín, pero seguid chicos seguid, no queremos molestar, ¿verdad? —exclamó con tono burlón y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No, claro que no… —respondió Lupin con cara de póker.

―Por supuesto. Mejor nos vamos por donde hemos venido ―añadió Sirius con una sonrisa casi impercetible en el rostro.

—Sí, dejemos a los tortolitos. —Hermione no aguantó más y se echó a reír con ganas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Ron empujó al rubio, apartándolo bruscamente de él.

—¡Joder Cormac, hemos hecho el ridículo! ―exclamó Ron con evidente fastidio.

Pero Cormac no se reía ni reaccionaba al mal humor de su amigo, su mirada seguía medio perdida.

—Incluso tú reaccionas de alguna forma ante mis palabras, pero con Luna seguro que no funcionará —musitó—. Quizá debería pensar en algo más contundente.

—Deja de hacer el tonto. No sabes ver cuando no le interesas a una chica. Déjala en paz y búscate otras más fáciles como siempre has hecho.

―No quiero buscar otras… la quiero a ella ―confesó con una triste sonrisa.

―¿Vas en serio con Luna? ―preguntó su amigo sorprendido― Creía que sólo te gustaba un poco.

―Soy un pobre idiota… siempre me acabo colgando de las chicas que pasan de mí.

Cormac caminó hasta una ventana y dejó la mirada perdida hacia el jardín de Clarence House. Los amargos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Por aquel entonces sólo tenía diecisiete años y estaba estudiando en el colegio Eton junto a Ron y Harry.

―_Entonces… ¿sólo salías conmigo para poder acercarte a Ron?_

―_Lo siento Cormac, me aburres con tus charlas sobre fútbol y coches, Ron es mucho más… interesante ―afirmó sin dejar de sonreír._

―_¿Interesante?, ¡si tenemos los mismos hobbies!_

―_Bueno pero… ¡él es príncipe! ―exclamó emocionada. _

―_Me gustabas de verdad, Claire ―confesó Cormac abatido―, pero sólo me has utilizado._

―_Siento que acabemos así… ―decía una castaña sin demasiada convicción._

―_Yo no lo siento. No mereces la pena, ninguna la merecéis. Os vais con el que tiene más dinero, más títulos… más corona. _

―_¿Me estás insultando?_

―_Qué avispada eres ―replicó burlón._

―_Vete a la mierda Cormac McLaggen. Ya no te necesito para nada. _

_Cuando ella desapareció de su campo visual, el adolescente Cormac liberó sus verdaderos sentimientos. Apretaba los puños y los dientes tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero fue imposible. Su joven corazón se había roto por culpa de una mujer. _

―_No volveré a sufrir por ninguna. Las que vengan serán sólo pasatiempos. ―Se prometió a sí mismo mientras las lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas._

Cormac le contó a Ron cómo terminó con Claire en cuanto se repuso de la ruptura. Y aunque Claire intentó conquistarlo, no consiguió del príncipe más que un par de noches. En aquellos tiempos, el joven pelirrojo ya era todo un Casanova, y Cormac empezó a admirarlo hasta el punto de pedirle ayuda para llegar a ser como él. Con el paso de los años, el rubio se convirtió en un atractivo joven con habilidades más que suficientes para seducir a muchas mujeres sin la ayuda de nadie.

Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo viviendo relaciones fáciles y breves, Cormac volvía a pedirle consejo a su gran amigo Ron, pero no para ser un playboy como antaño, sino para conquistar el corazón de la única mujer que le importaba, Luna Lovegood.

* * *

El calor del verano ya se estaba dejando notar en todo Londres y el sol empezaba a robarles el protagonismo a las nubes en el cielo de la ciudad. Katie y Hermione conversaban animadamente en el jardín de Clarence House, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus Lupin.

Katie le contó a Hermione que había pedido ayuda a Fred para conquistar a su hermano gemelo, y que Fred había aceptado. De hecho, el día anterior había ido a visitarlos a Saint James y Fred le había comentado que quizá dándole celos con otro chico, George reaccionaría. Lo que Katie no advirtió fue la tristeza de Fred cuando ella no le pidió que fuera él ese chico.

―Bueno, la verdad es que los celos suelen funcionar cuando la otra persona siente algo por ti… ―Hermione recordaba los numerosos momentos de dolor que ella y el príncipe habían padecido por culpa de terceras personas.

―Entonces será una prueba de fuego. Tengo que hacer algo pronto, Angelina me gana terreno.

Su amiga le cogió una mano y se la apretó con gesto de cariño. Aunque apenas había tratado a Angelina, los pocos instantes que la vio en compañía de George Weasley, le dio la sensación de que ambos se entendían demasiado bien. Pero no quería amargar más a la morena. Entonces sus ojos dieron con Ron y Cormac, que salían de la casa y se dirigían a la puerta de la verja.

―Chicos, ¿os unís a nosotras? ―sugirió.

―Me encantaría Hermione ―admitió Cormac―, pero tengo que ayudar a mi madre con unas compras. Pasadlo bien.

―Gracias ―contestó Hermione. Cormac se despidió de Ron y avanzó unos pasos más hacia la salida.

―¡Espera Cormac! ―llamó Katie de repente mientras corría hacia él.

―Dime… ―respondió el rubio.

―¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor? ―Cormac la miró lleno de curiosidad.

Ron había llegado hasta el banco donde su prometida estaba sentada. Hermione no perdía detalle de las caras de Cormac, y cuando lo vio sonreír, no tuvo dudas de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

―¿Le has contado a Katie lo del baile de máscaras?, a mí se me olvidó comentárselo a Cormac.

―No te preocupes ―sonrió―, creo que alguien ya lo ha informado. ―Ron miró a su amigo que seguía hablando con Katie, después devolvió toda su atención a su radiante novia. Los rayos de sol le arrancaban destellos dorados y cobrizos a sus cabellos castaños y no pudo contenerse, los acarició con una mano. Hermione lo miró con ternura.

―Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías? ―Su prometida se sonrojó un poco y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

―Me gusta que me lo digas ―musitó.

―¿Ya sabes de qué te disfrazarás?

―Pues sí ―replicó de inmediato.

―¿De qué? ―insistió el príncipe.

―No te lo voy a decir, prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

―¿De bailarina de la danza del vientre? ―preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

―No… ¿y tú de qué te disfrazarás?

―De eso nada. Si tú no me lo cuentas, yo tampoco ―exclamó alzando el mentón en gesto digno.

―Entonces será una sorpresa para los dos ―dijo Hermione riendo.

―Pero si quieres, puedo decirte cómo me gustaría que terminase esa noche… ―susurró con su voz profunda mientras clavaba su mirada en la de Hermione. De pronto hacía mucho calor.

―¿Y si te dijera que me lo imagino y que a mí también me gustaría? ―replicó la castaña con tono provocador. El príncipe sintió el impulso de devorar su boca. Pero tuvo que reprimirse, pues en ese instante Katie llegó junto a ellos.

―Cormac también vendrá al baile ―informó encantada.

―No sé porqué pero no me sorprende nada ―admitió Hermione.

* * *

―Entiendo lo que sientes hijo ―admitió Lucius Malfoy―, pero en esta vida, a veces debemos tener paciencia. El trono de Inglaterra volverá a nuestras manos.

―¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer mientras eso no ocurre?, ¿seguir sonriendo a esos imbéciles como si todo me pareciera bien?

―¡Sí! ―exclamó Lucius autoritario― No permitas que noten tu rabia Draco, o de lo contrario jamás confiarán en ti. Debes ser encantador con todos ellos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la biblioteca y Malfoy lo invitó a pasar.

―Querida cuñada… ―Bellatrix Lestrange se contoneó con elegancia hasta llegar a ellos y les dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

―Me ha dicho Cissy que has conseguido que me inviten al baile de máscaras que celebrará Buckingham.

―Así es Bella, iremos los cuatro, y espero que sea una noche de lo más provechosa para nuestros intereses ―manifestó el duque de Wellington entrecerrando sus ojos grises.

―Yo nunca pierdo el tiempo, querido Lucius ―aseguró la duquesa de Devonshire con una voz tan sinuosa como su propia figura.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	42. Baile de máscaras

**_He regresado, y con un capítulo larguito, para compensaros por el retraso :)_****_ Espero que os guste._**

**_Mil gracias a los que me leéis, y en especial a quienes me dejáis review ;) Besos y a leer.  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 42. Baile de máscaras**

Blaise se desperezó sobre su cama mientras Lavender se terminaba de vestir frente a un espejo.

―¿Te apetece que nos veamos el fin de semana? ―preguntó él.

―No voy a poder, he quedado con unas amigas, quizá al siguiente ―anunció con gesto de satisfacción. Le encantaba dejarle claro que él no era importante para ella.

―El siguiente lo tengo medio comprometido ―replicó Blaise, provocando que Lavender torciera la boca. Pero no la vio, pues ella le daba la espalda.

―¿Comprometido con qué? ―preguntó con el tono más despreocupado que pudo emplear.

―Se celebra un baile de máscaras en Buckingham y tengo pensando acudir. ―La rubia se volvió hacia él.

―Eso significa que allí estará el príncipe.

―Sí, y su querida novia, Hermione Granger ―añadió Blaise para fastidiarla un poco. No le gustaba que lo tratase con tanta ligereza.

―Perfecto, porque me gustaría saber si es verdad que las cosas entre ellos están tan bien como cuenta la prensa.

―¿Quieres que sea tu espía? ―susurró sonriendo―, eso tiene un precio.

―No esperaba menos de alguien como tú ―exclamó con cierta arrogancia―, pero te pagaré contra reembolso, cuando me traigas noticias.

―Como gustes. ―Le hizo una reverencia.

Ambos se divertían juntos en la cama, pero Lavender era menos honesta al respecto, pues consideraba a Blaise un aristócrata de segunda si lo comparaba con Ron, el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra. Blaise lo sabía y se sentía ofendido, pero prefería guardarse su orgullo para disfrutar del cálido cuerpo de la rubia.

* * *

Ron y Hermione pasaron una semana bastante ocupados. Ron tuvo que atender algunos asuntos reales y ella lo ayudó en todo lo que pudo y el resto del tiempo se puso a estudiar para las asignaturas del siguiente curso, pues debido a su situación actual, no podría incorporarse a la universidad en septiembre, y no quería retrasarse en sus estudios.

A pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones, el príncipe sacó tiempo para salir con su novia, pero estas inocentes salidas para cenar, ver una película en el cine o tomar una copa con sus amigos, se convertían siempre en acontecimientos mediáticos. Los fotógrafos y periodistas parecían asediarlos, algunos porque querían contar al mundo su bonita historia de amor, otros porque anhelaban encontrar pruebas que demostrasen que su historia no era tan bonita. No importaba donde iban o si trataban de salir por separado de Clarence House, al final siempre daban con ellos. Ron estaba seguro de que alguien del servicio informaba a la prensa, pero era muy difícil descubrir quien.

El pelirrojo estaba bastante acostumbrado a la compañía continua de los periodistas, pero Hermione no lo llevaba tan bien. A veces le costaba sonreír cuando los flashes los cegaban a la entrada y salida de los locales, o cuando los perseguían literalmente por las aceras de Londres. Perder su anonimato era algo realmente duro para ella y Ron temía que un día no pudiera más y quisiera volver a su vida tranquila de universitaria.

* * *

Neville se arreglaba la chaqueta frente al espejo. Quería tener la mejor apariencia posible, no todos los días una mujer como Pansy Parkinson le pedía una cita. Ciertamente, el mensaje de móvil que le llegó no fue largo ni emotivo, pero ella había dado el primer paso para volver a verse, y eso, tratándose de Pansy, ya era mucho. Cuando Neville llegó a la cafetería, Pansy ya estaba allí, sentada en una mesa bastante arrinconada.

―Hola, no imaginaba que mi regalo te gustó tanto como para darme las gracias en persona ―bromeó el castaño cuando llegó a la mesa.

―Neville, siéntate por favor ―replicó Pansy con seriedad.

El gesto de él se turbó un poco. No esperaba que se le arrojara al cuello, loca de agradecimiento por su pañuelo, pero tampoco un recibimiento tan frío. Pansy tenía la intención de controlar la conversación y llevarla por donde ella quisiera, por muy encantador que Neville se mostrase.

―Necesitaba verte… ―Pansy estaba tan bella como siempre, pero un aura de tristeza nublaba sus ojos azules.

―Es un buen comienzo que necesites verme ―broméo de nuevo Neville. Sólo pretendía relajar el ambiente, pero consiguió justo lo contrario.

―Neville por favor, no te he citado aquí para decir tonterías.

―Está bien, perdona ―Neville se aclaró la garganta―, ¿para qué querías verme Pansy?

―Eres un buen chico… ―Él sonrió con resignación, no le costó entender por dónde iba la cosa― Por eso es mejor que dejes de acercarte a mí. Nunca podrás tenerme de esa manera Neville.

―¿De qué manera Pansy?, que yo recuerde, nunca te he pedido nada, al contrario, sólo te he ofrecido mi apoyo y mi más sincera amistad ―replicó, decidido a contraatacar.

Pansy lo miró con atención y en silencio durante unos instantes, sin saber qué decir. ¿Le había dolido un poquito que Neville negase tener un interés romántico en ella?

―Bueno… aún así… yo no sería una buena amiga para ti.

―Eso debería decidirlo yo, ¿no crees? ―Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa con sus graciosos dientes torcidos― A mí me pareces buena persona, eres amable, te fijas en las pequeñas cosas, aprecias los buenos gestos…

―¡No soy buena persona! ―exclamó dominada por un profundo dolor que arrastraba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era la rabia que sentía contra sí misma lo que la hacía hablar― He hecho cosas malas sólo porque Draco Malfoy me lo pedía… ―confesó con los ojos humedecidos.

―Pansy… ―Neville apoyó su mano sobre la de ella con ternura.

―Soy patética, no merezco la pena como persona… ―gimoteaba.

―No digas eso.

―Es la verdad Neville ―alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. No sabía porqué pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sacar de dentro todo lo que sentía―, para que Draco no me dejase, he sido capaz de meter cizaña entre tus amigos Ron y Hermione, ¡incluso intenté seducir al príncipe!, cuando en realidad, no tengo nada en contra de ellos. Y todo para tener a Draco contento, para que me siga llamando, sabiendo que lo único que le interesa de mí es meterme en su cama. ¿Te das cuenta?

Neville estaba sorprendido por la confesión de Pansy, pero no sabía bien qué decir, así que optó por mantenerse en silencio, para que ella se desahogara libremente.

―Él no quiere nada serio conmigo, y yo me conformo con sus migajas, mientras Draco anhela enamorar a otra mujer.

―La princesa Ginevra, ¿verdad? ―Neville se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas cuando sacó a una Pansy borracha de la fiesta a la que acudió con su amigo Oliver.

―Sí… Ginevra… ―pronunció con voz quebrada― ¿Cómo puedo seguir acudiendo a sus llamadas a pesar de saber que no le importo nada?, ¿por qué… por qué no puedo dejar de desearlo? ―añadió mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

―Estás muy enamorada de él… creo que ésa es la respuesta. ―Pansy frunció el ceño.

―Pero… él es frío conmigo, y un interesado, no me quiere, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de quererlo yo? ―preguntó desesperada.

―Porque así es el amor, algo irracional, sin sentido, sin razones ni motivos…

―Pareces un poeta ―dijo Pansy con una sonrisa triste. Neville sintió el impulso de abrazarla, así, sonriendo, con las lágrimas todavía mojando su cara, parecía una niña perdida. Pero no se atrevió a moverse de su silla, no quiso incomodarla.

―Supongo que a veces hacemos tonterías por amor.

―Yo he hecho algo más que tonterías, si tus amigos lo supieran me odiarían aún más de lo que ya me odian ―se lamentó.

―No te castigues por eso, ya no tiene remedio.

―Eso no es lo peor Neville.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Lo más triste de todo es que en un rincón de mi corazón, todavía albergo la absurda esperanza de que Draco cambie, que deje a un lado sus pretensiones con Ginevra y que empiece a sentir amor por mí… soy tan patética.

―No hables así de ti, Pansy ―dijo Neville molesto.

―¿Por qué no?, es la verdad, soy patética por esperar algo bueno de un hombre que de sobras sé que nunca se fijará en mí, no soy suficiente para él.

Neville ya no pudo contenerse y alzó el rostro compungido de Pansy tomándolo de la barbilla con una mano.

―Escúchame, no permitas que su frialdad te haga sentir inferior, porque no lo eres ¿de acuerdo? Y si él no es capaz de ver todo lo que vales, te aseguro que otros hombres sí lo somos.

―Neville…

―Ojalá dejases de sufrir por él, no te merece ―Pansy agachó la cabeza. Las palabras de Neville la habían reconfortado, pero seguía sintiéndose débil en cuanto a Malfoy―, tienes que alejarte de él.

―No puedo, de verdad que no puedo ―gimoteó.

―¿Lo has intentado de verdad alguna vez? ―La mirada verdosa de Neville mostraba mucha convicción.

¿Y si tenía razón y todavía no estaba todo perdido? Quizá, si se lo proponía con todas sus fuerzas… y entonces recordó que nadie antes le había dedicado esas palabras, nadie antes le había hablado como un verdadero amigo, y sintió cómo la soledad devoraba su esperanza.

―¿Sabes?, me siento muy sola. Creo que… nunca tuve verdaderos amigos, sólo gente interesada que sacaba algún beneficio en relacionarse conmigo. Nunca me he sentido apoyada ni comprendida por nadie. Envidio tu amistad con Hermione y la de Ron con Harry Potter y Cormac McLaggen.

―No estás sola Pansy ―Volvió a coger su mano y esta vez la apretó con cariño―, yo seré tu amigo, si tú me dejas.

―Eres tan dulce conmigo… ―musitó― Tu regalo me encantó, debería habértelo dicho nada más verte, lo siento.

―No pasa nada, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. ―Sus palabras la hicieron reír.

―Pero no creo que esto sea bueno para ti, quiero decir mi amistad, no sé ser buena amiga, siempre he estado sola, yo…

―No te preocupes por eso, ni por la próxima vez que nos veamos. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga pensando un plan más animado que el de hoy. ―Guiñó un ojo.

Pansy suspiró y se preguntó en qué momento se había convertido Neville Longbottom en su mejor amigo, porque sabía con certeza que se había comportado como tal mucho antes de esa tarde.

* * *

Por fin llegó la noche del sábado con el baile de máscaras que había tenido a sus invitados ocupados toda la semana, eligiendo disfraces. En la llegada, todos los presentes llevarían máscaras, pero después de que la familia real les diera la bienvenida, se las quitarían y asistirían a la fiesta únicamente con los disfraces, se hacía así por cuestiones de seguridad.

Bill y Fleur se disculparon, ellos no asistirían, pues preferían disfrutar de un viaje de fin de semana romántico a solas. Tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar. Cormac y Katie estuvieron en contacto los días previos al evento, para poder preparar bien su plan, George y Luna se iban a enterar.

Los asistentes al evento iban llegando a Buckingham ataviados con sus disfraces, unos más ostentosos que otros, y sus máscaras. Los monarcas los recibían en el vestíbulo de palacio, sus invitados descubrían sus rostros y se saludaban según el protocolo. A continuación iban pasando al gran salón donde se había habilitado una barra para servir bebidas, mientras, al fondo, una orquesta tocaba música en vivo.

La princesa Ginevra esperaba a su novio y a su hermano en una zona del vestíbulo. Había estado dudando casi hasta el último momento sobre el personaje de quien se disfrazaría, pero ahora que se veía en uno de los espejos de la pared, sonreía satisfecha con su elección. La pelirroja era una chica de acción, impulsiva, aventurera… encarnar a Lara Croft le venía perfecto.

Cuando vio llegar al príncipe acompañado por su mejor amigo abrió los ojos como platos.

―¡Harry!, pero si me habías dicho que vendrías del Zorro ―exclamó.

―¿Y dejar a Ginny Croft sin un acompañante a su medida? ―dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia con el sombrero. A pesar del poco tiempo, Harry había conseguido cambiar de disfraz para hacer pareja con su chica. Hasta llevaba un látigo anudado al cinturón.

―Te adoro, Harry Jones ―dijo Ginny antes de plantarle un buen beso en los labios.

Ron rodó los ojos y se volvió dándoles la espalda, justo cuando pasaba por su lado un pequeño grupo de muchachas. No se preocuparon mucho de disimular su entusiasmo al reconocer al príncipe tras el disfraz de corsario. Ron aseguraba que iba disfrazado de su versión del capitán Sparrow. Vestía blusón, chaleco, chaqueta negra hasta las rodillas, pantalones y botas. En la cabeza se había anudado un pañuelo negro que hacía contraste con los cabellos fuego que sobresalían por detrás y en su frente, y remataba su estampa con un sombrero de tres picos, exactamente como el de Sparrow. Tampoco faltaban como complementos un par de cinturos cruzados sobre su pecho, con pistolas engarzadas en ellos y un sable.

―Es un ladrón de corazones… ―musitó una.

―Yo me dejaría asaltar ahora mismo por ese pirata ―suspiró otra.

Ron inclinó levemente la cabeza con una de sus sonrisas y las chicas aumentaron su alboroto entre risitas, para luego seguir su camino hacia el salón de baile.

―No entiendo porqué Hermione no ha querido venir conmigo ―se quejó Ron, devolviendo su atención a su hermana y a Harry.

―Quería sorprenderte y que la vieras ya aquí.

―Estará a punto de llegar ―añadió Harry―, mirad, ahí vienen más invitados.

Dos nuevos grupos de personas cruzaban la entrada de palacio. El primero grupo era de gente más madura, y el segundo de chicos y chicas bastante jóvenes. Ron no les hizo mucho caso, hasta que una de las chicas del segundo grupo detuvo sus pasos y lo miró tras su máscara. El príncipe no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que la chica le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara. Iba disfrazada con un precioso vestido color crema, típico de la época victoriana del siglo XIX. Dudó unos instantes, pero la chica insistía desde la distancia y, llevado por un arrebato de educación, se aproximó hasta ella.

―Disculpe señorita, ¿la conozco?... estoy esperando a mi novia y no quiero perder de vista la puerta de entrada. Espero que me entienda y… ―Cuando pudo fijarse mejor en sus labios y ella empezó a reír, la reconoció― ¿Hermione?

―Premio para el caballero ―exclamó sonriendo mientras descubría su bello rostro al retirar la máscara.

―Por un momento pensé que.. pero yo no…

―Tranquilo, ya he visto que sólo tienes ojos para mí… ¡cómo te adoro! ―Se lanzó a su cuello y lo besó. Harry y Ginny llegaron juntos a ellos.

―Ahora ya puede empezar el baile ―bromeó el príncipe. Después contempló a su novia de arriba abajo con devoción― Hermione, estás preciosa. Ese vestido te favorece, y el peinado, todo… pareces una chica de otra época.

―Gracias.

―Pero… ¿de quién te has disfrazado?, no logro reconocerte ―preguntó Ron confuso.

―De Emma Woodhouse, un personaje literario del siglo XIX. La protagonista del libro titulado "Emma".

―Ese libro me suena… ―El príncipe frunció el ceño mientras pensaba― Sí, es de Jane Austen ¿no?, esa que escribía moñadas ―bromeó. Hermione le dio un golpecito en el brazo, aunque en el fondo no estaba molesta, sabía que él lo decía sin ánimo de ofenderla ―En cualquier caso, estás radiante.

Ron le ofreció su brazo y Hermione se agarró a él.

―Yo tampoco tengo quejas del pirata que me acompaña ―replicó ella―, estás muy apuesto.

Ambos sonrieron y pusieron rumbo al salón del baile, seguidos de Harry y Ginny.

Katie y Cormac llegaron a Buckingham en el coche de él. Entraron juntos en el gran salón, ella cogida del brazo del rubio. Hermione los vio e hizo señales con el brazo a su gran amiga para que se acercasen. Después de los saludos pertinentes, Katie y Cormac se retiraron un poco para poder confabular a sus anchas, aunque Hermione les dedicaba miradas de cuando en cuando, sabedora de lo que tramaban.

―Bueno, ya estamos aquí, y juntos, ¿ahora qué? ―preguntó Katie sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a George.

―Ahora viene lo mejor, vamos a bailar por todo el salón para que el príncipe te vea conmigo, a ver cómo le sienta ―Cormac le guiñó un ojo.

Katie forzó una sonrisa. Llevaría a cabo su plan, pero acababa de dar con George y se le veía la mar de entretenido con su bella acompañante, Angelina Johnson, se desanimó un poco. Sin embargo, otro príncipe no le quitaba la vista de encima. Fred Weasley, caracterizado como Thor, se acercó hasta la pareja.

―No tienes nada que envidiar a la verdadera… ―afirmó suavemente haciendo que Katie, disfrazada de Cleopatra, se volviera hacia él. Estaba realmente hermosa, con su cabello negro alisado, un acertado flequillo y sus ojos oscuros realzados con maquillaje negro.

―Hola Fred, ¿qué tal llevas la noche?

―Mejor ahora que te he visto ―dijo para halagarla. Lo consiguió, pero la sonrisa de Katie duró poco.

―¿De qué va vestido George?, no reconozco a su personaje. ―Fred suspiró decepcionado, siempre salía su hermano a colación.

―Pues… de Pantera Negra, para… para hacer pareja con Angelina, que va de Tormenta. Son dos héroes de… ―La morena lo interrumpió.

―Ya, dos héroes mutantes de Marvel.

―No sabía que sabías tanto de cómics ―exclamó Cormac encantado. Fred lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

―Bueno Fred, te dejamos, que queremos bailar un poco, ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió y se adentraron en la zona de baile. Mientras caminaban, Cormac apoyó su mano sobre la espalda de Katie, su Cleopatra, pues él había elegido un disfraz de centurión romano y estaba complacido con el resultado, ya que podía exhibir sus brazos y piernas musculados en el gimnasio.

Fred se quedó inmóvil, observando como se alejaban de él. Estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que ella se había presentado en el baile con el joven millonario era para darle celos a George, pero… ¿Podría ser que a Cormac MacLaggen le llegase a interesar Katie de verdad? No le había gustado nada ese entusiasmo que había notado en su voz.

Y al fin llegó la última componente del grupo de amigos. Luna Lovegood hizo su aparición vestida de hada. Cuando Ron, Hermione y los demás la vieron no pudieron evitar sonreír, parecía el papel perfecto para ella, siempre tan soñadora y tan etérea, que a veces parecía no pertenecer a este mundo. Cormac la reconoció en la distancia y lo comentó con Katie mientras seguían bailando.

―Te sienta genial ese disfraz, Luna ―aseguró Ginny.

―Lo sé. Debería haber nacido hada ―replicó ella tranquilamente, como si el nacer hada fuese una posibilidad de lo más normal.

―Mirad quiénes vienen por ahí… la familia chupasangre al completo ―anunció Ron con desgana. El grupo se fijó en los Malfoy, que se adentraban en el salón acompañados por Bellatrix Lestrange. Cuando ésta salió de detrás de su hermana y su cuñado, a los chicos les costó cerrar la boca. A pesar de sus cuarenta años, su belleza seguía llamando la atención, y su disfraz de cabaretera no hacía sino acentuarla. Mostraba las piernas con medias oscuras y el ceñido corpiño realzaba su generoso busto. A Hermione y la princesa no les hizo gracia la reacción de sus novios y trataron de desviar la atención.

―Toda la familia Malfoy se ha disfrazado de lo mismo, queda bien, ¿verdad? ―dijo Ginny.

―Sí… ―replicó Hermione― Lucius debe ser Drácula, Narcissa podría ser Carmilla y Draco…

―Draco va de hijo de Drácula… qué original ―se burló Ron. Harry se rió.

―No deben haber necesitado mucho maquillaje, los tres son muy blancos de piel ―observó Luna.

―Encima han ido a lo fácil ―remarcó el príncipe.

Los Malfoy y la duquesa de Devonshire saludaron a los monarcas, que ya estaban en el salón junto al resto de invitados. El rey Arthur y su esposa, la reina Molly, eran los únicos de la fiesta que no llevaban disfraces, sólo vestían de fiesta.

―Les agradezco profundamente la invitación a este evento ―aseguró Bellatrix mientras se inclinaba ante los reyes.

―No tiene porqué, duquesa ―contestó Arthur educadamente.

―Y no se preocupen, no protagonizaré ningún escándalo que pueda empañar la fiesta.

Con una mirada demasiado pícara, se despidió y se adentró en el salón, junto a los Malfoy.

―Buenas noches, Ginny ―saludó Draco al acercarse―. Ese disfraz te sienta como un guante, realza tu bella figura. ―La princesa sonrió agradecida.

―Gracias Draco, eres muy amable. El tuyo también te sienta bien.

El rubio le cogió la mano y se la besó, después inclinó la cabeza y regresó junto a sus padres.

―Qué pesado es, tenía que venir a molestar ―dijo Harry.

―Eso no es verdad, sólo ha sido educado. No seas tan duro con él, Harry, al fin y al cabo le di calabazas y lo ha encajado muy bien ―afirmaba la pelirroja. Su novio hizo una mueca, desconfiaba de Malfoy, y siempre lo haría.

Bellatrix Lestrange dedicaba inquietantes miradas a Ron desde la distancia. Sus fríos ojos grises parecían hablarle. El príncipe empezó a incomodarse.

―El disfraz de la duquesa sí que es apropiado a su fama, ¿no? ―exclamó Hermione de repente, deseando que Ron dejase de mirarla― Cabaretera, lo ideal para una mujer juerguista y de escasa moral.

―¿Eh? ―balbuceó el pelirrojo.

―Voy a tener que retirar lo que dije antes de que sólo tenías ojos para mí ―se quejó Hermione.

―Perdona, no es lo que piensas…

―¿Quieres decir que no te parece atractiva? ―preguntó alzando una ceja.

―Sí me lo parece pero…

―¡Lo sabía! ―profirió decepcionada.

―Pero no la miraba por eso… ―Hermione lo miró sin entender nada― Dejémoslo y vamos a bailar, ¿no chicos?

Harry y Ginny estuvieron de acuerdo y Luna aseguró que no le importaba, que se quedaría por la zona de la puerta, hablando con Sirius y Remus. No tardaría en ganárselos con sus historias y explicaciones imposibles.

Alguien estaba muy pendiente de los movimientos de Ron y Hermione en la fiesta. Los seguía con la mirada, oculto bajo el ala de su sombrero de mosquetero.

Cormac saludó con la cabeza a Ron y los demás, y dedicó una mirada a Luna. La pequeña hada parecía enfrascada en una disertación que tenía a Remus muy serio y a Sirius tratando de contener la risa, y no había dedicado un solo segundo a mirar a las parejas de baile. El rubio suspiró y miró a Katie, que seguía en sus brazos, siguiendo la música. Aquella guapa morena le había caído especialmente bien desde que habían tenido más contacto la última semana y estaba disfrutando de su compañía, estaba decidido a ayudarla para que al menos, para ella, el plan surtiera efecto.

―Ojalá esto salga bien para ti, te lo mereces ―admitió Cormac con una sonrisa.

―Gracias, tú has resultado ser mejor chico de lo que me habían contado.

―¿Quién te habló mal de mí? ―oreguntó con un gesto exagerado de indignación que hizo reír a la morena.

―Tu fama de playboy te precede, Cormac McLaggen ―afirmó Katie.

George, al igual que Luna, tampoco estaba pendiente de ellos, le interesaba mucho más no perder detalle de lo que Angelina dijera o hiciera, pues cada día que pasaba, le gustaba más. Pero Fred se moría de celos, temiéndose que, al final, el consejo que le había dado a Katie, pudiera desembocar en algo más que un truco barato de celos. Sentado en la barra, no les quitaba ojo de encima, y le costaba tragar la bebida de la copa que había pedido al camarero.

―Maldita sea, no está funcionando ―dijo de pronto Katie, enfurruñada.

―¿Cómo que no?, yo lo veo bastante amargado.

―¿Amargado?, si ni siquiera nos ha mirado ―exclamó Katie con aflicción― Está tan feliz con Angelina, míralo. ―Cormac frunció el ceño.

―Uy, ¿George es ése?

―Claro, ¿a quién mirabas tú? ―El rubio le hizo señas discretas y la morena se giró un poco para descubrir a Fred en la zona de la barra, mirándolos con atención.

―Creo que me confundí de gemelo ―admitió Cormac.

―Pues más bien sí, ése de ahí es… ―Las palabras dejaron de tener importancia, pues la mirada ambarina del pelirrojo se clavó en sus ojos oscuros. Katie creyó ver tristeza y ¿celos?― Fred…

El príncipe se sintió descubierto y apartó rápidamente la mirada, pero Katie ya había sacado conclusiones, aunque todavía intentaba asimilarlas.

―¿Qué tal lo estás pasando, príncipe Ron? ―sonó la sensual voz de Bellatrix.

―Muy bien, gracias señora Les… ―La mirada que ella le dedicó lo hizo rectificar― Bellatrix.

―Así mucho mejor. ¿Me permites que te robe a tu novio un momento, querida? ―se dirigió a Hermione.

―Claro ―contestó sin ningunas ganas.

Hermione tuvo que soportar como Ron y Bellatrix bailaban una canción juntos. La duqueda trataba de acercarse lo más posible al cuerpo del pelirrojo y éste se veía bastante incómodo. Pero lo peor vino cuando la mujer le susurró algo cerca de la oreja y Ron puso los ojos como platos, para después dirigirse a ella con un gesto demasiado serio. Bellatrix, sin embargo, no dejaba de sonreír… con cierta malicia en opinión de Hermione. Ya conocía la historia del encuentro de ambos en la piscina de la casa de los Tonks, pero al verlos comportarse de esa forma, algo le hizo pensar que, tal vez, había algo más, algo que Ron se había callado, y ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse mal.

―Ya te lo devuelvo… ―dijo la duquesa mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Ron― Todo tuyo. Hasta otro momento, alteza. ―Le guiñó un ojo con satisfacción y se acercó a Harry y Ginny que conversaban animadamente en el descanso entre canciones.

―Alteza, ¿podría bailar una canción con el apuesto conde de Bath?

―¿Cómo no?, adelante ―replicó Ginny molesta. No le había gustado nada lo que había hecho con Ron y ahora pretendía repetir la hazaña con Harry. Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión, mientras el príncipe se quedaba en segundo plano, callado.

Bellatrix sabía cómo abrazarse a un hombre para alterarlo mientras bailaban. Aunque Harry trataba de mantener una mínima distancia decorosa entre sus cuerpos, Bella se encargaba de terminar con ella rápidamente, y aprovechaba cada giro de la canción para provocarlo con un roce, una mirada, una sonrisa… Ginny estaba cada vez más enfadada y Hermione, temiendo que la pelirroja actuase impulsivamente, le cogió la mano para calmarla. Aunque lo cierto era que comprendía su indignación.

―No tengas miedo, que no te voy a comer, Harry ―aseguraba la duquesa con coquetería.

―No tengo miedo… es sólo que… no creo que debiéramos… bailar así. ―Por educación y respeto, no había dejado de bailar, pero lo cierto era que la actitud de Bellatrix lo estaba incomodando demasiado. En otras circunstancias, se habría sentido encantado de atraer a una mujer tan hermosa y legendaria como Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no era el caso.

―Perdona, no quería incomodarte ―musitó Bella con cara apenada.

―No, bueno… yo, lo siento, es que tengo novia y no me parece bien…

―Sí, sí, entiendo. La princesa es una muchacha muy bonita y estás loco por ella, es natural. ―Harry se limitó a sonreír―. Discúlpame, me he dejado llevar por el embrujo de la música y de verme en brazos de un joven tan guapo y galante.

El moreno se sonrojó un poco y Bella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y lo besó en la mejilla para después alejarse de allí.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―le increpó Ginny.

―Nada, mujer.

―¿Por qué has bailado con ella?, podrías haberle puesto alguna excusa.

―Bailé con Bellatrix sólo por cortesía ―aseguró con un tono condescendiente.

―¿Primero se te restriega como una gata en celo y luego te sonríe como si no hubiera roto un plato nunca y te besa?, ¿qué demonios pretendía?

―Quizá sólo quería bailar… se ha disculpado, Ginny. No creo que haya hecho nada con mala intención. ―La princesa estrechó los ojos, nada convencida.

Pero también Ginny recibió invitación para bailar, en su caso, de Draco Malfoy, y un poco por despecho, aceptó. Draco no intentó nada, se limitó a bailar con ella como todo un caballero. Cuando la canción terminó, la pelirroja se despidió de Draco, convencida de que realmente había aceptado que Ginny no lo hubiera escogido a él. El rubio sonreía con maldad cuando se acercó a sus padres.

―Creo que la princesa ya vuelve a confiar en mí.

―Bien hecho hijo. Lamentablemente, a tu tía no le ha ido tan bien ―informó Lucius.

―No es culpa mía que ambos estén tan embobados con esas niñas ―replicó Bella después de beber un poco de su copa de champán.

―No deberías intentarlo más de esa manera tan obvia ―intervino su hermana Narcissa.

―Ya lo sé Cissy ―dijo mientras jugueteaba con su copa―, normalmente soy yo la que tiene que quitarse de encima a los hombres. No me gusta sentirme en el otro lado.

―Creo que pasaremos al plan B.

―Mi cuñado tiene un plan B, debí imaginarlo… ―rió Bellatrix.

Tras dos canciones más, la armonía había regresado a las dos parejas. Y el príncipe aprovechó para dirigirse a Hermione.

―Esta noche voy a secuestrarla, señorita Woodhouse.

―Qué atrevido e impetuoso… ―Su novia le siguió el juego― Pero ¿cree que mis protectores se quedarán de brazos cruzados ante su osadía? ―Haciendo alusión a Sirius y Remus.

―Seguro que no, pero me encargaré de ellos ―aseguró mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Ella sonrió y ambos se besaron. Después de recrearse en los labios del pelirrojo, Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró un poco taciturna.

―Ron…

―¿Sí? ―replicó él con una sonrisa.

―¿Pasó algo más entre Bellatrix y tú? ―La sonrisa de Ron se esfumó.

―¿Por qué piensas que lo hubo?

―Por tu comportamiento con ella. A Harry lo he visto incómodo, pero a ti… a ti te he visto molesto y hasta un poco angustiado, y no me creo que esa mujer te imponga tanto, con la de mujeres que has conocido.

―Vaya… veo que no se te escapa ni una ―admitió resignado.

―Me he sentido como una tonta, Ron. Como si esa mujer supiera cosas tuyas que yo, siendo tu novia, desconozco.

―Perdóname… tienes razón. Creo que lo mejor es que te lo cuente todo ―Sus palabras provocaron cierta preocupación en Hermione, pero disimuló―. Ven, vamos a la terraza, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

El misterioso mosquetero siguió a Ron y Hermione por el pasillo, hasta que los vio salir a una amplia terraza de baranda de piedra, con vistas al jardín de palacio. La distancia que lo separaba de ellos no le permitía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto, así que tuvo que conformarse con observar atentamente sus gestos.

Ya a solas, Ron le contó a Hermione todo lo que se había callado en la anterior ocasión, por miedo a escandalizarla o que pudiera pensar mal de él. Lo último que deseaba era perjudicar su relación con Hermione, pero se había dado cuenta de que esconder secretos no era una buena idea, y menos cuando el hacerlo la había hecho sentir mal a ella. Aquel día, en la piscina nueva de los Tonks, Ron no sólo vio desnuda a Bellatrix Lestrange, sino que vivió su primera relación sexual completa con ella. El príncipe tenía entonces dieciséis años y la duquesa treinta y cinco. Tuvo la oportunidad de estar con una mujer hermosa y experimentada y no pudo negarse. Nadie sabía de este hecho, a excepción de sus dos protagonistas, pues la propia Bellatrix lo había callado siempre. Le gustaba la fama y que la gente hablase de ella, pero no permitía que se supiera todo de su vida. Quedaban muchas historias por contar, historias que, en ocasiones, eran todavía más morbosas y sorprendentes que las que se comentaban en los medios.

Hermione lo miraba con atención, pero sin rastro de molestia o desagrado.

―Eso es parte de tu pasado y entonces ni siquiera nos conocíamos, ¿cómo podría enfadarme por eso? ―Su voz suave lo tranquilizó.

―¿En serio no estás molesta ni incómoda? ―Hermione le sonrió y tomó una decisión. Era el momento perfecto para revelarle algo.

―No, Ron… y ya que estamos de confesiones sobre la primera vez…

―No hace falta que digas nada, Hermione. Prefiero que en lo sucesivo, ya no hablemos más de Oliver. ―Ese puntito de celos hizo sonreír a su novia.

―Oliver no tiene nada que ver con mi primera vez…

Ron la miró sorprendido. Por todo lo que la conocía ya, habría jurado que sólo había tenido un novio estable y que las relaciones íntimas las habría mantenido únicamente con él. Pero lo que añadió Hermione después lo dejó aún más sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo, inmensamente feliz.

―Yo todavía no he estado con nadie de esa manera ―confesó con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

―¿Nunca? ―preguntó desconcertado.

―Nunca…

―Pero… saliste con Wood casi un año, pensaba que vosotros… —La miraba sorprendido.

—Ron… tú serás el primero ―El príncipe todavía estaba asimilándolo―. Supongo que te alegra saberlo ¿no?

―Sí… muchísimo…

―Típico de los hombres ―se quejó Hermione.

―No es lo que piensas… Es que yo… nunca he sido el primero para ninguna de mis amantes ―admitió.

―¿En serio?

―Así es.

Ron no podía dejar de sonreír. Sintió como si algo explotara en su pecho, hinchando sus pulmones de aire, y supo que lo que sentía era felicidad, una felicidad tan intensa y pura, tan poderosa y transparente que incluso le dolía. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, nunca antes había sido tan feliz. Algo tan hermoso como la primera vez que hicieran el amor, había cobrado aún más valor ahora que había descubierto que sería algo único para los dos. Y Hermione compartía la misma felicidad, contemplándolo embobada. Sus miradas brillantes de ilusión parecían incapaces de separarse. Ni se habían dado cuenta de cuándo habían entrelazado sus dedos. Pero entonces, Ron soltó las manos de Hermione.

―Ron, ¿qué haces? ―preguntó al príncipe que, de repente, había sacado su móvil de uno de los numerosos bolsillos de su chaqueta de pirata, y tecleaba de manera compulsiva la pantalla.

―Estoy mandando un mensaje a Sirius para que prepare el coche. Nos vamos a Clarence House de inmediato.

―¿Qué?, pero… ¿sin despedirnos de nuestros amigos?

―Así es, señorita Woodhouse. Le dije que esta noche la iba a secuestrar, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Sin decir más, la cogió en brazos y caminó acelerado en dirección a la entrada principal de palacio.

―Y después de esta noche, mi amor… tú misma me pedirás que te secuestre con frecuencia ―susurraba en el oído de su novia.

hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, con las mejillas ardiendo. Se abrazaba con fuerza al cuello de Ron y apoyaba su frente sobre su hombro.

Blaise se ocultó lo mejor que pudo detrás de una estatua del pasillo para que la pareja no lo viera, pero iban tan ensimismados en su propio mundo que no habrían visto ni a un elefante. Los siguió a cierta distancia y se detuvo al verlos salir por la puerta principal de palacio. La misión del mosquetero había terminado. Blaise marcó el número de Lavender.

―Yo que tú me olvidaría definitivamente del príncipe.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó indignada.

―Se han retirado del baile con mucha prisa y bastante acaramelados, me da que esta noche tendrán su fiesta privada en Clarence House.

―¡Mierda! ―Lavender colgó al instante.

Blaise se rió. Por una parte se alegraba de que la engreída rubia no lograra sus objetivos, pero potr otra, eso significaba que estaría de morros y no querría volver a visitar su cama. Tendría que pensar en algo para que evitar eso.

CONTINUARÁ…


	43. Desnudos

_**¡He vuelto!, siento la tardanza. A ver si ahora puedo publicar con más frecuencia, pero mejor no prometo nada, que luego pasa lo que pasa xD. Mil gracias por todos los comentarios y por vuestra fidelidad y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores :D**_

_**Espero que os guste, nuestra parejita por fin da rienda suelta a su pasión...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 43. Desnudos **

El príncipe llevó a Hermione hasta sus habitaciones. El dormitorio era amplio y tenía una cama doble. También pidió al servicio de Clarence House que subiera una botella de champán y varios candelabros con velas que le daban a la habitación un ambiente mucho más íntimo. Cuando al fin se quedaron a solas, Ron abrazó a Hermione impetuosamente y besó sus labios.

―Esta noche será sólo para nosotros ―prometió al tiempo que chocaba sus copas. Ella sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas.

Después, Ron encendió su minicadena musical y cogió a Hermione de la cintura y de la mano para bailar con ella por toda la estancia.

―¿Qué le parece mi camarote, señorita Woodhouse? ―bromeó el pelirrojo.

―Amplio y con todas las comodidades ―contestó Hermione siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa. Entonces se abrazó a él y le susurró―. Es el lugar perfecto para vivir nuestra primera vez.

Las palabras de Hermione lo sacudieron entero, encendiendo su deseo y su ternura. El príncipe empezó a besar su cuello, aprovechando la proximidad que ella le había obsequiado al abrazarlo. Aquellas suaves caricias de sus labios afectaron demasiado a Hermione, que se sentía cada vez más agitada. Intercambiaron algunos besos en la boca, lentos, sensuales, provocadores… Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, se rozaban, se apretaban, sus lenguas jugaban, sus bocas se seducían, y, sin darse cuenta, llegaron al punto de no retorno. Ambos tenía un solo deseo, hacer el amor juntos. Y para llevar a cabo su deseo, la ropa estorbaba.

Hermione tomó la iniciativa, cosa que encantó a su novio. Deshizo el nudo del pañuelo negro que Ron llevaba en la cabeza, liberando sus cabellos. No pudo contenerse y los acarició unos instantes, eran rojos y muy agradables al tacto, adoraba sus cabellos del color del fuego. Después le quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco con la ayuda del príncipe, que movía los brazos para facilitarle la tarea a su novia. Y empezó a desabotonar su blusón con lentitud, recreándose en lo que la tela iba dejando al descubierto, un torso tonificado de piel blanca cubierta de pequeños lunares y suave vello rojizo. Cuando el blusón ya estaba en el suelo, Hermione se entretuvo un poco recorriendo los pectorales de Ron, sus hombros fuertes, sus abdominales marcados… De vez en cuando, Hermione le lanzaba miradas cargadas de deseo con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

―No imaginas cuánto me haces sentir, Ron… ―musitó.

El príncipe se sentía dichoso y conmovido por sus caricias y sus palabras y de pronto detuvo sus manos sobre su pecho. Hermione lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Ron llevó sus pequeñas manos hasta sus labios para besarlas con ternura. Luego decidió que era su turno de desvestirla. Con delicadeza, le bajó los hombros del vestido, acariciándolos con sus dedos, y los besó. Hermione cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquellas maravillosas sensaciones. Ron la abrazó repentinamente, achuchándola contra su cuerpo. Hermione se sobresaltó, emitiendo un ligero gemido que lo hizo sonreír. Las manos del príncipe dieron con los lazos de la espalda que cerraban su vestido y los deshizo con habilidad. Se miraron a los ojos, y sin necesidad de palabras, Ron supo que podía seguir.

Empezó a bajarle el vestido con la colaboración de la propia Hermione, que cada minuto que pasaba, tenía más ganas de sentir completamente a Ron. Incluso le sorprendía lo diferentes que era todo cuando la persona que te desnudaba era la persona a la que realmente querías y deseabas. Con Oliver jamás se sintió cómoda las pocas veces que llegaron a vivir un poco de intimidad, con Ron sólo podía desear que no se detuviera.

El príncipe se arrodilló a sus pies, permitiéndole que se apoyase en sus hombros para sacar las piernas del vestido, que ya estaba sobre el suelo. Las manos de Hermione seguían sobre los hombros de Ron, él le quitó los zapatos con cuidado. Entonces se irguió despacio, mientras rozaba con los dedos uno de los muslos de Hermione, haciéndola temblar. Ron la contempló embelesado. Hermione, con su conjunto blanco de ropa interior, era para él la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Su novia se sentía expuesta ante él, aunque consiguió no taparse con los brazos. Era la primera vez que llevaba tan poco ropa en su presencia. Eso y la forma en que el pelirrojo la miraba, la hicieron ruborizarse y bajar la mirada unos instantes. Su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Ron se dio cuenta de la situación y no tardó en tomar sus manos y sonreírle de esa forma que la volvía loca.

―Me alegra que no llevases corsé ni todas las prendas típicas del siglo XIX, eso habría retardado el poder admirarte… ―bromeó, haciéndola sonreír― No tengas vergüenza conmigo, Hermione, yo también estoy nervioso y muy emocionado ―Entonces la abrazó, de manera que ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho―, ¿lo sientes?

―Sí… ―contestó la muchacha.

Los latidos desbocados del príncipe sonaban en su oído y hacían que su cuerpo se moviera ligeramente al estar pegado al de Ron. Eran dos corazones latiendo desaforados, dos cuerpos deseándose, dos almas amándose.

* * *

Katie necesitó un rato para recomponerse de lo que habían visto sus ojos y Cormac la había acompañado. El príncipe había intentado disimular moviéndose de aquí para allá, buscando conversación con personas que le importaban bien poco, pero atento en la distancia a lo que hacían Katie y Cormac.

―Creo que necesito hablar con Fred ―confesó la morena.

―Estoy de acuerdo… a lo mejor te fijaste en el gemelo equivocado ―dijo Cormac con una sonrisa comprensiva.

―Gracias por tu apoyo ―exclamó mientras lo besaba en la mejilla―, no desistas con Luna.

Fred se temió lo peor al ver aquel beso y no lo soportó más. Decidido a abandonar el baile, se despidió con prisas de sus últimos conversadores y avanzó hasta la puerta del gran salón, cruzándola. Caminaba con los puños apretados.

«Al final no va a ser George quien te la quite, y tú le diste la idea de darle celos… ―se lamentaba en su interior― eres un tonto.»

―¡Fred! ―aquella voz inconfundible detuvo sus pasos cuando ya estaba en el exterior de palacio. Se resistía a volverse hacia ella, sabía que si la veía no podría callar más sus sentimientos, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Katie caminó hasta detenerse justo delante de él. Respiraba un poco alterada, haciendo evidente que venía corriendo desde el salón. Tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas, Fred nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

―Katie… yo… ―Tener sus ojos oscuros clavados en los suyos hacía que no le saliean las palabras.

―Fred… siempre has estado a mi lado, haciéndome reír cuando sólo tenía ganas de llorar… ―empezó la morena― Hoy quería darle celos a George, por eso vine al baile con Cormac, pero él ni se ha dado cuenta, sin embargo tú…

―Yo… soy tu amigo…

―Entonces me he equivocado, lo que me pareció ver… ―decía Katie, desilusionada, hasta que Fred la interrumpió.

―Y además te quiero, Katie… ―Los hermosos ojos oscuros de la morena se abrieron sorprendidos, no esperaba una confesión tan directa.

―Fred… ―logró susurrar.

―No quería sentir esto por ti, porque sabía que quien te gustaba era George ―admitió con una sonrisa resginada―, pero me fuiste robando el corazón, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya te llevaba muy dentro.

―Y aún así, seguiste ayudándome para conquistar a George… ―dijo Katie, impresionada.

―Sí… era lo que tú deseabas y yo sólo quería verte feliz.

De pronto todos los momentos divertidos, tiernos y cómplices que habían compartido cruzaron su mente. Fred se había tragado sus sentimientos durante todo ese tiempo y hasta había actuado en favor de otro hombre, sólo por hacerla feliz. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, nadie antes la había querido tanto.

―Katie, por favor, no llores… no quiero que sientas pena por mí ―Fred la malinterpretaba.

Pero la morena seguía sumida en sus propios pensamientos. «Fred es guapísimo, divertido, sensible… y lo más importante de todo, ¡me quiere!, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?» Súbitamente, una loca idea se instaló en su mente, y llevada de un impulso, se lanzó a besarlo. A Fred le cogió por sorpresa y apenas pudo reaccionar. Cuando Katie liberó sus labios y se echó hacia atrás para contemplar su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Eras tú…

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Fred, todavía sin comprender.

―Aquella noche te besé a ti, no a George… ―exclamó sin dejar de sonreír. Sabiéndose descubierto, el príncipe no quiso negar la verdad.

―¿Cómo lo has sabido? ―dijo desconcertado.

―Por la expresión de tu cara ―aseguró la morena―, es la misma que la de aquella noche… ¿por qué no me dijiste que besé al gemelo equivocado?

― Porque… quise evitarte un momento incómodo.

―Debiste decírmelo ―afirmó Katie.

―Lo sé, no actué bien, tenías derecho a saberlo, lo siento. ―Fred, arrepentido, agachó la cabeza.

―No me refiero a eso… ―El pelirrojo alzó la mirada, extrañado― Si me lo hubieras dicho, tal vez me habría dado cuenta antes de que eres un hombre a tener en cuenta, Fred Weasley.

―Katie…

―Tenías razón, dar celos fue una gran idea, porque gracias a eso, he podido darme cuenta de lo que he tenido delante todo este tiempo.

Las palabras de Katie dibujaron una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Fred.

―No sé ni qué decir… ―confesó emocionado.

―Podrías empezar por un, "Katie, ¿quieres salir conmigo?" ―bromeó la morena. Ambos se echaron a reír. Cuando se calmaron un poco, el príncipe habló.

―Pero no sé cómo verán lo nuestro, podrían no aceptarlo… ―dijo con seriedad. Katie se preocupó, ¿a qué se refería Fred? ―No creo que todo el mundo vea con buenos ojos la relación entre un dios y una humana ―añadió tranquilamente, haciendo alusión a sus disfraces. Katie le golpeó el brazo mientras se reía.

―¿Nunca se te acaban las bromas? ―preguntó, contagiada por su risa.

―Puedo ser muy imaginativo cuando se trata de hacerte reír a ti… ―Guiñó uno de sus ojos ambarinos y Katie sintió que el estómago se le encogía. No lo dudó un momento, y se abrazó a su cuello para fundirse con él en un intenso beso.

* * *

Ron rompió el abrazo para poder liberarse de sus botas y pantalones, quedando así en igualdad de condiciones respecto a Hermione. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en sus bóxers negros, en lo bien que le sentaban, y volvió a su cabeza una pregunta que se había hecho meses atrás, cuando lo vio salir de la piscina de palacio, ¿el vello de ese lugar sería tan rojo como el del resto de su cuerpo? Esta vez no necesitaba reprenderse por pensar esas cosas, nada ni nadie impedían que desease al príncipe como lo estaba deseando. Ron disfrutaba con el fuego que leía en la mirada de su novia, le hacía dichoso saber que ambos se deseaban con la misma intensidad, y no dudó en cogerla en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama. Pasaron el breve trayecto besándose sin parar, mientras Hermione le acariciaba la nuca con los dedos, revolviendo sus rojos cabellos.

Después de posarla sobre la cama, Ron se echó sobre ella, quería besarla, acariciarla, sentirla… Hermione movía sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo, apretándolo contra ella un poco más de cuando en cuando, al ritmo de sus roces y sus besos. Sus respiraciones empezaban a alterarse y su deseo crecía de manera desmedida. Ron deslizó uno de los tirantes del sujetador de Hermione para tener total acceso a la piel de su hombro. Cuando eso no le bastaba, pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo para desabrochar el cierre y poder quitárselo. Era la segunda vez que contemplaba aquellos hermosos pechos. Empezó a besarlos y lamerlos con deleite, arrancándole gemidos y jadeos a Hermione, que sólo deseaba que Ron no parase.

El príncipe estimulaba un pezón con una de sus manos, mientras la otra comenzó a viajar sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, que se estremecía debajo de su cuerpo. Los dedos del pelirrojo acariciaban su estómago, los alrededores de su ombligo, su cintura… mientras sus bocas se regalaban más besos, después llegaron hasta sus braguitas. Ron rozó su sexo por encima de la tela, haciendo que Hermione temblase de deseo. Volvió a rozarlo con más intensidad, y su novia empezó a gemir de manera más continuada. Después separó un poco las piernas para darle facilidades. El príncipe le dedicó una mirada de sus ojos azules con la que le pedía permiso para continuar. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior como toda respuesta, Ron sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas y cómo su miembro se endurecía más. No lo dudó un segundo, y metió la mano debajo de la prenda. Extasiado al notar la humedad caliente de Hermione, inició caricias circulares sobre su botón del placer. Los jadeos y gemidos de su novia eran cada vez más seguidos e intensos, sólo interrumpidos cuando Ron la besaba en los labios. Hasta que Hermione experimentó el primer orgasmo. El príncipe sonrió, feliz de verla disfrutar tanto.

En otras circunstancias, Ron habría dado rienda suelta a su deseo, y no habría esperado ni un instante más para poseerla y buscar su propio orgasmo. Pero esa noche todo era diferente, porque, por primera vez, estaba con una mujer a la que amaba, y su prioridad era ella, su placer, su felicidad… Se incorporó un poco y tiró de sus braguitas, deslizándolas por sus piernas en una tierna caricia. Hermione incluso levantó el trasero para ayudarlo, había perdido el poco pudor que le quedaba después de su orgasmo. Y ahí estaba, completamente desnuda ante el príncipe, que recorría toda su piel con su mirada. Hermione se sonrojó.

―Moriré de necesidad si no me tocas ya ―pronunció la muchacha con evidente excitación.

El pelirrojo obedeció, y comenzó a acariciar y besar sus muslos con delicadeza, aproximándose cada vez más a su centro. Hermione estaba cada vez más excitada y se sacudió ligeramente cuando sintió los labios de Ron sobre su sexo. Él siguió con los besos y caricias, pero ahora en su zona más sensible. Disfrutaba del exquisito sabor de Hermione y de todas sus reacciones. Ella le acariciaba el pelo y apretaba la sábana con un puño. A veces, sus miradas se cruzaban un instante. Ron continuó prodigándole atenciones con la boca, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y no se detuvo hasta que Hermione alcanzó el segundo orgasmo.

* * *

Los Malfoy, junto a Bellatrix, se retiraron del baile tras despedirse de los monarcas. Los últimos invitados en retirarse eran los amigos de los príncipes.

―¿Dónde se han metido Ron y Hermione? ―preguntó Harry― Los perdí de vista hace ya tiempo.

―Sirius me dijo que tenían bastante prisa por volver a Clarence House ―dijo Ginny sin ocultar una sonrisa pícara. Harry frunció el ceño sin entender―. Últimamente estaban muy acaramelados, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

―Vaya… ―De pronto el moreno se sonrojó un poco al imaginarse lo que posiblemente estaban haciendo y apartó la mirada. Temió que la princesa reconociera en su gesto las ganas que tenía él de hacer lo mismo con ella.

―Bueno chicos, yo me retiro también, voy a llevar a Luna a su casa ―anunció Cormac.

―¿A Luna? ―se extrañó Ginny― Pero, ¿no habías venido al baile con Katie?

―Sí, pero estoy seguro de que tiene quien la acompañe esta noche ―afirmó sonriendo. Harry y Ginny miraron hacia donde el rubio les indicó para descubrir a Katie y Fred cogidos de la mano y mirándose como un par de bobos.

―¿Me he perdido algo? ―dijo Harry.

―Tú y todos… ―aseguró la princesa― ¿desde cuándo a Katie le gusta Fred?, ¿no estaba interesada en George?

―Es una larga historia ―afirmó Cormac―, en fin, Luna ya vuelve del baño, nos vemos pronto, buenas noches.

―Adiós Cormac, ¡hasta pronto Luna! ―Ginny subió la voz para que la rubia la escuchase desde la puerta. Luna se despidió de ellos sacudiendo su mano en alto y con una de sus eternas sonrisas.

Katie y Fred se marcharon enseguida, prometiéndole la morena a Ginny que les contaría todo a ella y Hermione muy pronto. La princesa se alegró de verla tan radiante y feliz, al igual que su primo, al que no veía sonreír así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

―Pues sólo quedamos nosotros ―observó Harry.

―Sí, ¿te apetece pasear por los jardines un rato? ―propuso Ginny.

―¿Todavía no estás cansada con todo lo que has bailado hoy? ―bromeó el moreno.

―Es que no quiero despedirme de ti todavía ―replicó la pelirroja, mimosa. A Harry se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa en la cara y besó a su novia con ternura―. Además, una aventurera como yo tiene energía de sobra.

Harry le ofreció su brazo y la princesa se aferró a él con fuerza para dirigirse juntos a los jardines de palacio.

* * *

Hermione se abrasaba por dentro, se moría de necesidad, quería sentir a Ron dentro de su cuerpo y no estaba dispuesta a que él no se diera cuenta de su estado. Cuando el príncipe se irguió un poco después del orgasmo de su novia, ella atrapó su rostro pecoso y tiró de él para hacerlo llegar hasta su boca, besándolo con fogosidad.

―No puedo esperar más… ―susurró contra los labios de él― Te necesito ya.

La cara del pelirrojo se iluminó ante la pasión de su compañera. También Ron deseaba con locura unirse a Hermione. Su deseo palpitaba ansioso entre sus piernas y ella lo sentía contra su vientre. Entonces, el príncipe introdujo un dedo en el interior de la muchacha, notando su humedad aterciopelada. Lo movió un poco haciéndola gemir y jadear.

―Sí que pareces estar lista… Dios, te deseo tanto, Hermione.

Sus palabras la ruborizaron, y Ron la besó de nuevo, le costaba dejar de hacerlo. Después, el pelirrojo se levantó un poco para desnudarse por completo y un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

—¿Tomas la píldora?

—No… —susurró Hermione.

—Vale… —Ron se movió hacia su derecha para alcanzar un cajón de la mesita, allí tenía algunos preservativos.

Volvió a colocarse sobre ella, mientras abría con los dientes el pequeño envoltorio ante la mirada horrorizada de su novia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Tú qué crees?, abriéndolo, lo necesitamos. —Enarcó una ceja.

—Pero así lo puedes haber roto, no pienso dejar que lo utilices conmigo… coge otro.

—¿Qué?

—Aún soy joven para ser madre… por favor Ron, coge otro. —Su voz se suavizó tanto, al igual que su gesto, que el pelirrojo no pudo negarse. Cogió un nuevo envoltorio y lo abrió con los dedos, con toda la calma que pudo, a pesar de su enorme excitación.

—¿Así?

Asintió y le sonrió con tanta ternura que el príncipe sintió que se derretía. Ron se colocó para entrar en su cuerpo.

―Ve despacio, por favor —rogó ella. Ron sonrió, conmovido.

—Tranquila, iré lo despacio que tú necesites —prometió él.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
